


Pirates Heart

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Beach Sex, Bitter Tony, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Character Death, Clint Barton & Sam Wilson Friendship, Dancing, Drunk Tony Stark, Espionage, Eventual Smut, Everyone lies, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Secrets, First Kiss, First Mate Bucky, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Happily Ever After, Hurt Tony Stark, Inappropriate Behavior, Innuendo, Learning to Fight, M/M, Making Up, Marriage, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Morally Ambiguous Character, Natasha is a Madame, Obadiah Stane is a Jerk, Obadiah is the Worst, Opium, Pirate Captain Steve, Pirates, Platonic Bed Sharing, Polyamory Negotiations, Proper Tony, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Redemption, Revenge, Slavery, Steve Rogers Feels, Strangers to Lovers, Stucky - Freeform, Swordfighting, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiberius is A Jerk, Tony Blushes a Lot, Tony Is A Genius, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has nightmares, Tony is a BAMF, Vendettas, Virgin Tony Stark, Voyeurism, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 234,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: The 1700s, the Golden Age of Piracy, and Captain Steve Rogers has all he wants: a ship, a loyal crew, Bucky at his side, and the horizon offering a new adventure everyday.But an impulsive kiss gone wrong leads to a forced marriage between Steve and Tony Stark, and now Steve doesnt know what to do about ANYTHING.Steve loves Bucky, but something about Tony draws him in and one kiss leads to more. Tony is too innocent for this life, but he picks up a sword anyway. Bucky is Steve's love, but when he offers his hand Tony takes it and now the three of them are something new.When the truth about Steve's mission to ruin the Stark name comes out, Tony runs away, leaving Steve and Bucky behind in search of answers to the secrets hidden from him his whole life-- about his company, about Uncle Obie, about his parents death.Steve and Bucky cant abandon their mission against Stane and Tony cant deal with the answers he finds in New York.Is this the end? Is Tony gone forever? Or will he leave everything from his old life and return to the sea and to the Pirates that hold his heart?**BONUS CHAPTER ADDED 2/4/19!!**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story! This is our favorite boys as Pirates-- starring a prim and proper Virgin!Tony, Pirate Captain Steve Rogers and volatile First Mate Bucky.
> 
> Stay tuned for some angst, some action, some (lots) of smutty smuttness and hijinks on the high seas!
> 
> Connect with me on tumblr (@not-close-to-straight) and lets talk about the fic!

“Tell me about your nephew.” the blonde man commanded, and Obadiah Stane grimaced at the order in the deep voice. **  
**

“You misunderstand, Rogers.” he said smoothly, covering his irritation. “My nephew is not a part of this deal. I’m not sure why you would—”

“It’s Captain Rogers.”  _God_ the interruption rankled Stane, but he bit back an oath and smiled placatingly.

“Of course.  _Captain_ Rogers. My nephew is not to be included in this deal. He is promised to the Viscount, Tiberius Stone, and they are set to announce their engagement any day.”

“I see.” Captain Rogers tented his fingers in thought, giving a critical glance to the man sitting across from him. “And your nephew–  _Anthony_ , is it?– desires this marriage?”

“He has no choice in the matter.” Stane waved off the inquiry. “Marrying into a titled family will benefit both of our homes, and Tiberius and he have a favorable relationship.”

“The Viscount is willing to marry someone without a title?” The Captain pressed. “Why would that be?”

“The Starks are very rich.” Obadiah cut the end off his cigar and lit it casually, drawing deep of the scented smoke to hide his annoyance at the Captain prying into their matters. “Rich enough to turn the heads of different levels of royalty, regardless of their Colonial heritage.”

“And  _you_ , Stane–” the word was spoken as if dirty and Obadiah had to work hard to ignore the flare of anger.. “–  _you_ control the finances of the company until your nephew is of age?”

“Until he is thirty.” Obadiah nodded. “And beyond that, as long as his husband sees fit to keep me involved.”

“And Viscount Stone is willing to do that? Your nephew has no interest in the company? In learning the workings of it?” Rogers leaned forward in his chair. “You and the Viscount will be the ones I report to at all times? I have no interest in being in the employ of a  _child_ who has no idea what he is doing.”

“Anthony is not a  _child_ , but he has no interest in the company, and will be content to simply be wed.” Obadiah said smoothly. “I have been running the company for nearly fifteen years now, which should tell you that you will have no issues dealing with me. We have several ships, and our merchandise is very valuable, and a Captain such as yourself commanding my fleet would be beneficial for everyone involved. The Viscount as well has an affinity for finances and business ventures, you should not worry.”

“You would require my ship to be part of the Stark fleet.” Captain Rogers mused. “To ensure my loyalty.”

“I can assure you, you will be compensated greatly for it.” Obadiah grinned around his cigar. “A partnership between yourself and Stark Company, with the backing of the Viscount will make us all very rich.”

“I see.” The Captain rubbed at his chin. “I will have to converse with my First Mate, as he would be coming along, as well as my crew.”

“Naturally.” Obadiah agreed. “Tis no small feat to give your independence up to work for the company. But you– a decorated war hero, owner of your own ship with a crew that is entirely loyal– this a smart step for you to take.”

“Hm. I will require knowledge of your routes.” Rogers said firmly. “I aim to know exactly where you travel and when before I make my decision. I would also like to meet the Viscount Stone, to see the man I will be working for.”

“Naturally.” Obadiah repeated. “If you would give me some time, no more than an hour, I will have all of it acquired for you, and the Viscount is staying here in the city, I can send for him shortly.”

“That is acceptable. Is there somewhere I may—” He motioned vaguely. “–take a reprieve?”

“Oh, by all means. This estate has some of the largest, most beautiful gardens in New York, please spend your time there, I will send a servant to fetch you when I am ready.”

“Thank you.” Captain Rogers stood to his full height, putting him eye level with Obadiah. “An hour then.”

“I look forward to working with you, Captain Rogers.” Obadiah managed a smile to hide the way he wanted to snarl at the Captain’s superior attitude. “I will send for you in an hour.”

************************

************************

“What’d’ya think, Stevie?” the low voice brought the Captain over to a shadowed part of the garden path and he spied his first mate waiting in the foliage.

“I think–” his voice lost the stiff intonation of the conversation with Stane, sliding into the easy near drawl that spoke of his youth in New York. “I think Stane is smarter than we are prepared for. He will make me give up the ship to work for him, Bucky. He isn’t letting his nephew into any part of the business, it will be him and the Viscount Stone only.”

“Do you think that means the kid don’ know what Stane is doing?” Bucky asked carefully. “Y’think maybe he’s innocent?”

“I think it would be hard to share a house with someone and not know what they are dealing in.” Steve said firmly. “I think his nephew is at least partially aware, which makes him completely guilty.”

“This is a big deal.” Bucky shrugged, and Steve felt a jolt of guilt when the left shoulder didn’t rise as high as the right, remnants of an injury several months ago that had nearly cost Bucky his life. “Stevie, we can’t just take on something like Stark Company and expect it to go smoothly.”

“What are you thinking?” Steve kept an eye on the house, watching in interest as a carriage rolled up, a tall man in stylish clothes departing and nearly running up the steps.

“I’m thinkin’ you need to meet the nephew. I’m thinkin you need to stick to the original plan and get close to him and find out what he knows.”

“That plan is slightly complicated by him already being betrothed to someone.” Steve said dryly, and Bucky’s pale blue eyes lit in interest.

“Well now, that  _will_ make it interesting. How long has it been since ya stole someone from their lover, Stevie?”

“How old were you when I stole you from Bonnie?”

“Seventeen.” Bucky grunted.

“Well that’s how long it’s been.” Steve reached for him then, pushing him further into the shadows and covering his mouth in a hungry kiss. “Haven’t wanted anyone else since then.”

“You’ll have to pretend then.” Bucky whispered. “Ain’t gonna be easy on me, or us, but I’ll manage. We’ve gone through worse things than you flirting with a dandy, hm?”

“You’re sure.” Steve asked, one last time, even though they had gone over the plan in great detail at least six different times on the ship. “Buck, we can try something different.”

“This is the only way to figure out how to get this operation shut down.” Bucky said firmly.

“We’re pirates, not the law.” Steve argued.

“Yeah, but even  _pirates_ don’t sell kids. Stane has  _got_ to be stopped.” Bucky muttered. “Come on, you know this will work. Especially if he is as bookish and reclusive as we’ve heard. He won’t stand a chance against your charm, Stevie. Just be less of a pirate captain and more of that sweetheart you are when it’s just you and me.” Another kiss, and Steve moved into it with a low sigh.

“I love you, Buck.”

“I love you too.” Bucky’s voice was rough. “Now go seduce him, huh? Do what you gotta do and get what we need. Just save a little lovin’ for me.”

“It’s all yours, Bucky.” Steve promised. “All of it. Head back to the ship and I’ll be there tonight.”

Steve turned and left before Bucky did, not sure if he could make himself go through with this if his love was watching.

The plan to get close to the heir of Stark Companies had seemed so simple at first, but after asking around and learning that he hardly ever left his home, that he was more interested in his books and tinkering in a workshop than he was to attend parties, and learning today that he was  _betrothed_ — the plan was looking less and less feasible.

But they had to find a way into Stane’s organization, they had to do more than sinking ships and attempting to thwart sales before they happened. Stane’s nephew– Anthony– was the way to do this. Stane had said his nephew had no interest in the business, but Steve was willing to bet that Anthony knew more than he was letting on.

No one could live with a man like Stane and not know what was going on right under his nose, right?

**********************

**********************

“What do you think of the Captain?” Viscount Stone swept his hair off his forehead, taking a sip of tea and managing to look entirely condescending as he did. “Will he do what we need?”

“I’m not sure.” Obadiah admitted. “He is hesitant about signing over his ship, wants to know our trade routes, is asking quite a few questions.”

“That isn’t a bad thing.” Tiberious conceded. “To have a man like the Captain on our side, knowing most of what we do could be fortuitous. His reputation from the war is unparalleled, even though I have concerns about the recent whisperings I have heard about him.”

“Recent whisperings.” Stane prompted. “Such as?”

“That he has turned to pirating.” Tiberius cocked an elegant eyebrow. “The he has tired of honest merchant sailing and has turned that band of miscreants he sails with into a bloodthirsty pirate crew.”

“Hm.” Stane scratched at his beard. “I’m sure they are only whisperings, and as long as he joins our employment, they will be snuffed immediately. We need his expertise to continue our…business. And even if he has had dabblings in a disreputable lifestyle, those skill will only come in handy when he runs into whoever has been sabotaging our trades and sinking my ships hm? If this continues, I will be unable to replace the ships I am losing and that is unacceptable.

“Indeed.” Another sip of tea. “But you need to be careful, Stane. A man such as Rogers is too cunning to be left in the dark, and too moral to be bribed for his silence. We will need to keep a close eye on him, to the point of perhaps replacing his crew.”

“He will not part with his crew.” Stane shook his head. “Especially not his first mate, but we can add in our own men. Rumlow for instance, or perhaps Raza. Even Hammer, for all his weasel like charm, can be surprisingly handy.”

“Do what you will.” Tiberius grunted. “And how is my betrothed this day? Has he warmed more to the idea of our betrothal, or is he still being mullish?”

“He is still protesting.” Obadiah grimaced. “Fortunately as his guardian and keeper of his wealth, I can force him to marry you. It wouldn’t hurt for you to show the boy some interest. You treat him more like a fancy bauble than a future spouse.”

“How I treat my husband is of no concern to you.” Tiberius said coldly. “As long as you keep your end of the bargain.”

“And you other… interests?” Stane prodded. “I assume my nephew will not be exposed to them?”

“No.” The Viscount narrowed his eyes. “No, he will be put in one of my country homes, there to warm my bed when I wish and to stay out of my way at other times. I might even take him to England, tuck him away somewhere he won’t be any trouble. Where is he, anyway? Why has he not appeared to greet me?”

“In the gardens.” Stane waved his hand out the window, decidedly uncomfortable with the way the Viscount talked about his nephew. “No doubt buried in some book. It’s a shame he has never showed the aptitude and interest in business his father always did.”

“Perhaps.” Tiberius shrugged. “But where would you be if Anthony had indeed risen up and wrested the reins of the company from your hands? As it is now, you have a compliant nephew who has no idea what you are using his ships for, and I have a willing fiancee who will know better than to question me. Anthony will be content spending his days reading and his nights in my bed and keeping his nose from my dealings and that is all I require.”

“To excellently laid plans coming to fruition.” Stane raised his tea cup in a toast.

“Here here.” Tiberius smiled, and it wasn’t a friendly one. “Here here.”

*******************

*******************

“Oh hullo, love.” Steve kept his voice quiet when he came upon a young man slouched underneath a tree in the far side of the garden. “Perhaps you could help me, I seem to have gotten turned around in here.”

“Oh.” the man looked up with a quick smile, setting his book aside and standing to his feet. “That’s unfortunate, but I can show you the way out. I should probably head back towards the house anyway.”

“Hm.” Steve tilted his head, taking in the long lines of his body, the thick head of hair, soft brown eyes. “Are you Anthony?”

“Oh. Tony is fine.” A smile then, a real one, and Steve blinked at the shine of it. “Only my Uncle calls me Anthony and I can’t say I enjoy it.”

“Tony, then.” Steve let his voice roughen on purpose and was rewarded with a slight pinkening of Tony’s cheeks. “Are you out here all alone?”

“Reading.” Tony explained and bent to retrieve his book, treating Steve to a glimpse of a perfectly pert butt under the loose folds of a linen shirt. “This is fascinating, the science behind mechanics, have you read it?”

“No.” Steve smiled curiously. “I haven’t– you are reading about  _mechanics_?”

“Yes!” Brown eyes sparked, the smile grew even brighter and Steve thought he might have felt it to his soul. “Can you imagine, being able to use mechanics to do away with horse drawn transportation? For greater production of textiles? Even–” he hesitated. “If someone was to lose a limb, an arm perhaps, to be able to construct gears and tools to give them back something of a working hand?”

“I don’t think I could imagine that.” Steve admitted, struck by the passion in Tony’s gaze, hearing the hitch in his breath as he spoke excitedly. “But will you tell me more about it?”

“Oh!” If possible, those beautiful eyes lit even more. “Yes! Come sit with me!”

Steve settled down beneath the tree with the enigmatic young man, shoulder to shoulder, listening to him read from the book, that soft voice rising and falling in explanations, pointing out diagrams, sharing his ideas for how things could work.

Before he knew it, Steve had been sitting there for almost two hours, thoroughly entranced, halfway to smitten, too easily forgetting that this was a plan, that he was supposed to finding out all he could about Stark Company. Here in the fading sunlight, thigh to thigh with the beautiful brunette, Steve could feel himself falling in a way he hadn’t since he had met Bucky all those years ago.

“I don’t even know your name.” Tony suddenly blurted, smiling sheepishly, and Steve smiled gently back at him.

“Captain Steven Rogers.”

“ _Captain_.” Tony breathed. “You have your own ship then? Is it here in the harbor? I’ve always wanted to sail.”

“I would take you, if you like.” Steve offered before he even realized what he was saying. “My ship isn’t in the main harbor, but a smaller cove outside of town. It wouldn’t be no trouble to spirit you away for an afternoon, or an entire day if you like?”

“Would you?” Tony bit at his lip. “Oh, I would  _love_ that. I’ve never seen the ocean, do you know? Only the harbor and brief glimpses of what lies past it. Are there monsters, like in the books? Captain, have you ever seen a–”

“You may call me Steve.” He interrupted. “My men call me Captain, but  _you_ may call me Steve. Captain seems far too formal after the time we have spent together.”

“Steve.” Tony repeated, blushing just a bit and Steve wanted to curse when he couldn’t help leaning closer, reacting to the innocence and beauty radiating from the other man. “I would love to see your ship. My Uncle would be upset if I left the harbor, but to just walk the decks would be– _oh_!”

Steve couldn’t stop himself from moving in and pushing a soft kiss onto red lips, lingering over the taste, brushing their noses together as he pulled away just enough to breathe.

“ _Oh_.” Tony repeated, glancing down at his hands shyly, then back up into Steve’s eyes. “What was that for?”

“Forgive me.” Steve whispered, unsure of why his voice sounded hoarse, even to his own ears. “I couldn’t seem to help myself. You are beautiful, do you know that? Just… _beautiful_.”

A big hand cupped Tony’s jaw, and the brunette seemed to melt into the touch, turning his head to nuzzle into Steve’s palm. “Thank you.”

“You act like you’ve never been told—” Steve paused, taking in the way Tony was biting at his lip, the way he was leaning in even more and realization flashed across his face. “You’ve never been kissed.”

“Well–” Tony blushed again and it was about the most enticing thing Steve had ever seen. “ _Now_ I have.”

“Jesus Christ.” Steve muttered, and Tony’s gasp of shock at his language was swallowed behind another kiss, a longer kiss, and Steve urged him closer until he was almost in his lap. “Tony, you taste like—”

“What the hell is going on here?!” Obadiah’s angry voice cut into the air, ripped through their moment. “Captain Rogers, explain yourself!”

 _Shit_. Steve closed his eyes against the eager light in Tony’s gaze, steeled himself against the shock in Stane’s tone. He was suddenly  _furious_. Furious that they had been caught in a vulnerable moment, furious that he had been entranced by the innocent gaze of the Stark heir, furious that he had forgotten his plan and had gotten lost in the feel of Tony’s lips and the taste of his tongue.

But he didn’t let any of that anger show, only set Tony aside and stood to his feet in one fluid motion, straightening his jacket with a quick jerk.

“Stane.” he said coolly, flicking an uninterested gaze over towards the man who was surely Viscount Stone. “I thought I was to be kept waiting an hour, not over two. The sun is nearly setting and I have to get back to my ship.”

“So you thought to amuse yourself with my betrothed?” Tiberius was practically yelling, his fists clenched at his sides and in his peripheral, Steve saw Tony flinch away.

“Well. If Stane was a man of his word, and not so rude as to leave me waiting, I would have had no need to _amuse myself_ , would I?” Steve arched a brow, the lofty tone he kept especially for use with the upper class filling his words his conceit. “Do you have what I requested?”

“I should rend you in two.” Tiberius all but ripped his sword from it’s scabbard, brandishing it threateningly. “For daring to put your hands on my fiancee–”

“Come on then.” Steve bit out a sharp laugh and pulled his own sword. “Lets have at it, shall we?”

“Stop!” Tony blurted. “Please! Steve and I were only–”

“ _Steve_?” The Viscount hissed. “You would presume to be so familiar as to use his  _Christian_ name?!”

“Stop.” it was Stane who held up a hand this time. “Perhaps we may come to a new agreement, the three of us.”

 _Three_? Steve thought it odd that Stane didn’t seem to include Tony in the number.

“Perhaps, if the Captain were to wed Anthony, it would secure his loyalty to the company hm? And Viscount, you may stay an investor as you have, and be free to pursue  _other_ endeavors.” Stane raised his eyebrows, emphasizing the  _other_ and Tiberius’ face darkened.

“Absolutely not! I will not have my prize taken from me by some filthy  _sailor_.”

“Absolutely not.” Steve repeated. “I have no wish to be married, I will  _not_ be forced into some machination of–”

“You will wed.” Stane announced, firm in his new decision, more relieved than he would admit to have found a way to keep Anthony from Stone’s cruel hands. “Or you will hang for the assault and attempted molestation of my nephew, do you understand?”

“ _What_?” Steve re-sheathed his sword. “You cannot be serious. You have no manner or proof–”

“The Viscount Stone, as witness of course.” Stane continued. “No one will doubt the words of the head of Stark Company when combined with the infallible word of a Viscount, do you see? So you will marry, you will be tied to the company, and all will be as we meant for it to be before this… incident.”

“Uncle.” Tony sounded uncertain. “Surely you don’t mean to sell me off to the Captain to ensure his loyalty to the company? I am betrothed to–”

“Your betrothal had no bearing on your actions today.” Obadiah raised his voice. “Therefore it is of no consequence. You will be married to the Captain before the weeks end.”

“The weeks end!” Steve exploded. “This is  _madness_! I will not be forced into a dalliance with a partner I do not–”

“You will.” Obadiah sent Tiberius a quelling look when the Viscount went to protest again. “Or I will see you hanged by tomorrow evening. If your ship leaves the harbor, you will be hunted down and brought back. Do not think to escape this.”

He turned on his heel and strode away, following by an angry Tiberius, and they argued all the way through the garden, until their voices were cut off by the doors to the house shutting behind them.

“I am so sorry.” Tony sounded like he might be sick. “Steve I am—”

“It’s Captain Rogers.” Steve could barely breathe around the fury choking him. “You will refer to me as  _Captain Rogers_. I will go see what I can do about this farcical charge. You will go inside and try to reason with them. Remind your Viscount that you wish to marry him. Try to–”

“But I  _don’t_ want to marry him.” Tony interjected. “I don’t. My Uncle arranged the betrothal, I didn’t have a choice. Tiberius thinks of me only as a possession, and I would much rather marry–”

“Do not even finish that sentence!” Steve hissed. “God forbid it will come to be!”

“And if does?” Tony asked timidly, ducking his head and shuffling his feet, and if Steve wouldn’t have been so blindingly angry, he would have felt sorry for the man. “What if we cannot escape this?”

“Then I am sorry.” Steve said grimly. “I will apologize now, rather than seek your forgiveness later.”

“Apologize for what?” Tony bit at his lip. “What are you saying?”

“I will not be a good husband to you.” Steve met his eyes in a forbidding stare. “I will not. My heart belongs to another, and there is not room for you in it.”

“But you kissed me.” Tony said, whisper soft and Steve felt the guilt start to claw at his soul, felt the anger already start to dissipate. “I thought perhaps–”

“No.” Steve forced a hardness into his tone. “Men like to kiss pretty things, our embrace was nothing more than that.”

“Oh.” Tony closed his eyes and Steve did too, wondering how his plan had run so terribly amok.

“I am sorry.” he said again, quieter this time. “Tony, I  _swear_ I did not mean for this to happen.”

“And yet it has.”

Steve ran his hands through his hair in despair. “How bloody unfortunate for the both of us.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You did  _what_?” Bucky’s voice was low, and hesitant, an edge to it that Steve couldn’t quite place. “You’re getting… _married_?” **  
**

“It just happened.” Steve spread his hands helplessly. “One minute Tony and I were kissing and the next–” he shut up when Bucky flinched at the word _kissing_. 

“– one minute we were  _alone_ , and the next Stane was there yelling at us, and the Viscount Stone was drawing his sword and screaming about me touching his fiancee and then Stane–” Steve hung his head. “Stane was saying that Tony and I would marry, that it would secure my loyalty to the company, and that if I refused, he’d have me hanged for assault and molestation.”

“He was going to accuse you of trying to rape his nephew?” Bucky kept his face carefully neutral, but couldn’t quite manage to keep his tone under control, and Steve looked away from the anger coloring the words.

“Yeah. With the Viscounts word as witness, I wouldn’t stand a chance against the accusation.”

“How much time did he give ya?” The accent Bucky had never quite managed to shake was starting to come through  _thick_ as his irritation grew. “When d’ya gotta marry him?”

“By the end of the week.”

Silence, stretching long between them, Steve staring at Bucky, Bucky staring at the floor.

“Bucky. Please say something. Say  _anything_.” Steve pleaded. “Yell at me, or curse at me or god– god  _hit_ me. Hit me or something, come on.”

“Not gonna hit ya, Stevie.” Bucky touched over the tattoos that covered his left hand as he spoke. “Not right now at least. We gotta figure out what to do, though.”

“He said if I try to leave, he’ll track me down and have me arrested.” Steve groaned. “I can’t get out of this.”

“So maybe–” Bucky cleared his throat, sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest decisively. “You need to marry him sooner. Demand to marry him tomorrow. Then you can tell Stane you’ve decided against sailing for the company, we can get the hell out of here, and he can’t bring the law against you for anything.”

“What?” Steve jumped to his feet. “What did you say? You  _want_ me to marry him? Bucky what the  _fu_ –”

“Sit  _down_.” Bucky’s pale eyes flashed dangerously, and Steve made an effort to rein himself back in, pacing for a few minutes before throwing himself back down on the bed.

“I’m not marrying him tomorrow, Buck.”

“What difference does it make?” Bucky shrugged, his accent fading into nothing as he calmed down. “Whether you marry him tomorrow, marry him by Saturday, what does it matter? The sooner you marry him, the sooner we can leave and put this all behind us.”

“Yeah.” Steve chewed at his lip. “But I hate that idea so much.”

“Not as much as I do.” the  _hurt_ finally bled into Bucky’s words. “Specially cause I’ll have to be the one to stand up with you, you know? First Mate’s gotta stand up at his Captains wedding. I’m going to have to stand there and watch you marry someone other than me.”

“I wouldn’t make you do that, Bucky.” Tears pricked at Steve’s eyes. “I wouldn’t ever make you–”

“My duty as First Mate.” Bucky maintained, even though he couldn’t meet Steve’s gaze. “It just hurts to think…” a ragged breath. “… hurts to think that now someone’s gonna take you away from me, just because we are trying to put Stane down. Didn’t think that I’d have to give  _you_ up to–”

“Stop.” Steve was off the bed and kneeling in front of Bucky in the blink of an eye. “ _Stop_. No honey, no ones ever going to take me away from you. This marriage is just a piece of paper so I don’t end up in jail. I’ll sign the damn thing, get right back on our ship with you, and we will sail away together just like we always have and always will.”

“Promise me.” Bucky still wasn’t looking at him, and Steve cupped his jaw, nosed over his cheek.

“No one’s ever going to take me away from you. I  _promise_. Tony won’t change–”

“You keep calling him Tony.” Bucky interrupted, pushing his forehead into Steve’s shoulder. “Not Anthony. Not Stark.  _Tony_. Why?”

Steve was silent, trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn’t hurt Bucky anymore than he already had, but Bucky pulled away before he could answer.

“You like him.  _Christ_. When you said you spent a few hours with him I didn’t think– Stevie you  _like_ him.”

“I– I did.” Steve admitted. “Before all this happened I–”

“Jesus Christ.” Bucky muttered and stood up, crossing the room to stare out the window, wishing he had through to bring rum from the ship, feeling trapped in the small inn, desperately needing to get outside and breathe and clear his mind, but not willing to be away from Steve at all, not now that he might  _lose_ him.

“It’s not his fault.” he said after a long time and Steve watched him warily. “It’s not…  _Tony’s_ fault–” the name felt like gravel on his tongue. “– that this is happening. He is just as much a victim as you are in this.”

“Bucky, we don’t even know if he’s innocent in all this. I might be getting married to someone involved in the slave trade!” Steve’s fist clenched in frustration. “Until we know for sure I have to treat him like–”

“What does your instinct say about him.” Bucky pinned him with a look. “Tell me. First impressions. Right now.”

“My instinct says a kid who sits under trees and reads about mechanics and wants to see the ocean and has never–” Steve coughed awkwardly. “– _had_ never been kissed couldn’t be involved in it. Stane talks about him like… like he’s nothing. Like he’s worthless. I think Stane has kept Tony in the dark so he could run Stark Companies how he wants.”

“Hmm.” Bucky turned back to the window, shuffling his feet anxiously. “How– how was he to kiss?”

“Don’t do that.” Steve warned. “Don’t ask me that.”

“I’m serious.”

“It was like–” the muscle in Steve’s jaw jumped as he ground his teeth. “It was like– he’s just so innocent, Bucky. So trusting. And when I kissed him he just… blushed a little and leaned in closer and stared at me like I had changed his life and–”

“Please don’t let him take you away from me.” Bucky finally broke, his shoulders dropping. “Stevie– you  _like_ him. I know you do, I can hear it but please—”

“Hey.” Steve grabbed Bucky tight, budged him up against the wall to press their foreheads together, sliding his fingers through Bucky’s shoulder length dark hair. “No. I like him, Bucky, I do. But I  _love_ you. I’ve been in love with you since we were kids, gonna be in love with you when we’re too damn old to sail anymore, you hear? Always you. Always us.  _Always_.”

Bucky waited until his tears had dried, until he could talk without his voice wobbling to say– “Stevie, you’re the only dumbass in the world that could end up in a situation like this. Only  _you_ could say hi to someone, and three hours later be forcefully engaged on penalty of death. This doesn’t happen to anyone else  _ever_.”

“I know.” Steve laughed, relieved beyond belief to hear Bucky teasing him. “I’m the worst.”

“You’re the  _worst_.” Bucky brushed an open kiss over his jawline, down his neck. “Take me to bed so I can forget how badly I want to break your nose, hm?”

“Come on.” Steve lifted Bucky’s chin so they could kiss, so he could nuzzle close and nip at Bucky’s lips until they parted for him, and he could taste and lick through his love’s mouth. Suddenly he was  _starving_ , he was desperate to have Bucky over him, under him, impatient to be  _inside_ him, to be one with the man he had loved for  _so_ –

“I love you.” Clothes started coming off, sloppy kisses and greedy hands as they stumbled toward the bed. “Bucky I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Stevie.” Bucky was a trembling mess by the time they fell onto the pillows, heated skin made slick with sweat, not so much kissing as they were just sharing air now, and when Steve reached low, Bucky parted for him instantly, muffling his cry into his palm as searching fingers opened him up carefully.

“No ones ever going to take me away from you.” Steve promised again, when they were joined tight, when Bucky was clenching around him and it was taking all of his concentration to keep himself still so they could talk. “No one.” he repeated. “Not  _ever_.”

“I know, Stevie.” Bucky brought him in for a long kiss, closing his eyes to hide the doubt he couldn’t quite shake. “I know.”

************************

************************

“Rogers.” Stane narrowed his eyes. “You cannot just walk in here and demand–”

“It’s Captain.” Steve smirked when Stane’s face reddened. “ _Captain_ Rogers.”

“ _Captain Rogers_. You will not walk in and demand to be married tonight, there is no way–”

“You were going to have me hanged by tonight.” Steve pointed out. “Surely we can acquire a judge to give us a short ceremony.”

“Captain Rogers!–” Stane snapped his mouth when Bucky cleared his throat, watching uneasily as the big sailor shifted, folding his arms and leveling Stane with a glare that made him want to reach for a sword, or better yet, a pistol for protection.

“Call your nephew now.” Steve ordered. “Lets get this marriage legalized and put into the books so we may carry on.”

“I–I–” Stane swallowed hard, the motioned for the servant hovering by the door. “Send for the judge. And send a note to the Viscount Stone. There is to be a wedding ceremony tonight.”  

Steve smiled grimly, but once Stane stomped from the room, yelling for Anthony, his face fell and he slumped into the chair wearily.

“Bucky–”

“Don’t.” Bucky shook his head. “You need to be Captain Rogers until this fucking day is  _over_ , and then we can get back to the ship and get the hell out of here. I’ll be First Mate, you be Captain, and maybe neither one of us will go mad, hm?”

“Yeah alright.” Years of military training came to the forefront, an implacable mask falling over Steve’s face, his shoulders straightening, even his voice deepened into his Captain tone and Bucky tried to hide his shiver.

It might be  _Stevie_ he was in love with, but the  _Captain_ never failed to make his heart pound.

 _Delicious_.

*************************

*************************

Steve hated that he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off Tony, but dammit–  _dammit_ he was beautiful. More so today then he had been yesterday, even with the anxiety in his eyes, the way he was nearly shaking standing in front of the judge. The pale green shirt made his eyes look like honey, highlighted the paleness of his skin and the black pants made his legs look impossibly long and surprisingly muscled.

When Tony had come down the stairs earlier, a tremulous smile on his face, Steve had physically taken a step away, tried to put some more distance between he and Tony and the urge to reach out and touch him.

“He’s beautiful.” Bucky murmured and Steve had stiffened even more. “You didn’t tell me he was so beautiful.”

“ _You’re_  beautiful Buck.” he retorted. “I don’t want to think anyone else–”

“It’s not a terrible thing to think your new husband is attractive.” Bucky had kept his voice perfectly soft. “Stevie look at him. He’s gorgeous.”

“What are you saying?” Steve hissed and Bucky had only shrugged, his blue eyes tracing over Tony’s body as the smaller brunette moved their way.

“I’m saying you should compliment him. It’s his wedding too, remember?”

“Ugh.” Steve snorted, stood taller and offered his arm to Tony when he finally crossed over to them. “Good evening.”

“Hello, Captain Rogers.” Tony had taken his arm hesitantly, shot an uncertain look at Bucky. “I um– Uncle says you insisted on a wedding tonight.”

“Yes.”

That had been the last thing Steve had said all evening. Other than repeating the correct parts of the ceremony, Steve stayed perfectly silent until the end, staring straight ahead, not trusting himself to look at Bucky, too angry to look at Stane, unwilling to look down and see Tony staring up at him with a hopeful expression.

“You may embrace.” The judge said, signing his name on the certificate and indicating the Steve should kiss Tony. “If you wish.”

“Not necessary.” Steve forced himself back to the moment, forced himself to reach for the marriage certificate to sign as well. “A signature will suffice.”

Steve was busy signing, Stane and the Viscount glowering over the proceedings, the judge gathering his things, so Bucky was the only one who saw the flash of hurt in Tony’s whiskey warm eyes, the way he touched his lips and then dropped his hand in embarrassment.

 _He’s just as much a victim in this as Steve is_. Bucky thought, but that didn’t make him feel any better about watching the man he loved sign a marriage certificate with someone else.

“We’re leaving.” Steve announced as soon as Tony had signed the paper, and both Stane and the Viscount opened their mouths to protest.

“No.” Steve held up his hand firmly. “I will not spend my wedding night in this home, I have a room at the inn. Come along.” he strode out the door without pausing to see if Tony was coming, knowing if he stayed there for one minute more he would crack and lose his temper, or shred the offending document and race madly out of town, the threat of imprisonment and a false accusation of harassment only barely enough to keep him leashed.

“I’ll need to get my things—” Tony said helplessly to Steve’s retreating back, and Bucky stepped forward to put a hand on his shoulder.

“You won’t need any things.” he said quietly. “It’s your wedding night. Your husband will be all you need.”

The words came from him like ash, dry and making him want to choke, but Bucky pulled every bit of his self control to keep his face perfectly blank anyway.

“I–” Tony blushed, a soft color filling his cheeks. “Of course, I didn’t– didn’t realize.”

All thoughts of self control went right out the window as Bucky stared at the pretty sight. “Beautiful.” he murmured before he could help himself. “No wonder Steve was so smitten.”

Tony blushed harder then, looking down at his shoes and Bucky was thankful for the reprieve.

He was seconds from kissing the man himself, marriage certificate be damned.

**************************

**************************

“In the morning you can go back to your Uncle’s.” Steve told him as he packed his bag haphazardly, gathering the few personal items he had in the room. “The room is paid through the night and–”

“Wait.” Tony interrupted. “What do you mean I can go back to Uncles? I thought we would–” he looked at the bed awkwardly, then up at Steve, sucking in a quick breath at the brief flare of heat in those dark blue eyes. “It’s our wedding night and–” he held his hand out coaxingly. “Shouldn’t we–”

“No.” Steve forced a laugh and backed up towards the door, away from the nearly overwhelming temptation. “ _No_ , Tony. You know as well as I do that this marriage isn’t real. I don’t want it, you don’t want it, there is no reason for our lives to have to…entangle…in this way. And I told you–” Steve closed his eyes then, shutting out the pained look on Tony’s face. “–I told you my heart belongs to someone else.”

“I see.” Tony sat then, pleating the comforter on the bed between his fingers. “Very well.”

“I’m sorry you know.” Steve motioned to the bed half heartedly. “I’m sorry you had different hopes for tonight, and I’m sorry that tonight became an issue at all. I never thought when I approached you in the garden that we would end up married against our will.”

“Right. Against our will.” Tony barely whispered the words and Steve sent him a sharp glance, guilt twisting through his gut. He hadn’t wanted this but Tony– innocent, never have been kissed Tony–

“You  _wanted_ this.” Steve rubbed a hand over his face. “Jesus Christ.”

Tony flinched at his language, but lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. “I suppose I thought you were a better option than the Viscount. And you– you kissed me so I thought perhaps–”

“I told you why I kissed you.” Steve forced the harshness into his words. “Nothing more than a man wanting to kiss a pretty—”

“I remember what you said.” Tony waved him off. “It seems as if years have passed between our kiss yesterday and tonight, but it’s only been a handful of hours, so the memory is quite fresh, thank you.” 

“I guess there isn’t a whole lot left to talk about then.” Steve hefted the bag over his shoulder, pausing awkwardly. “I’ll be staying in a different room tonight. We can meet for breakfast in the morning. Sleep well.”

“Um– you as well.”

Steve had the door open, his bag handed to a wide eyed, anxious Bucky, more than ready to get the hell out of there and back to his ship, when he stopped, sighed and hung his head.

“Stevie?” Bucky whispered, unable to even look in the room, at where Tony sat in the bed. “You comin’?”

“It’s not his fault. None of this is his fault.” Steve said with a long suffering sigh. “Just a second alright? I need to—” He motioned Bucky away, closing the door again and crossing back to the bed to kneel in front of Tony.

“I didn’t kiss you just because you were pretty.” he said softly, firmly and Tony’s brows lowered in confusion. “I kissed you because you were innocent, because you were beautiful, because your eyes light up when you talk about things you love, and when you talked about the ocean, about the sea and ships I just–” Steve took a deep breath and plunged on. “– I should have had more self control, but you smiled, and I was _lost_. My heart does belong to someone else, but for a moment there– I could have sworn it belonged to you as well.”

He lifted one of Tony’s hands to his mouth and lay the gentlest kiss on it.

“I’m sorry about all of this. But you deserve to know the truth about why I kissed you, at least.”

“Thank you.” Tony tried not to smile, biting at his lip to hide it. “Thank you, Captain.”

“Good night.”

************************

Steve didn’t plan on being there to have breakfast with his new husband, and once he was sure Tony was asleep for the night, he and Bucky grabbed their bags and took off towards the small harbor on the other end of town, to where his ship sat anchored.

They needed to sail with the morning tide, and there was alot to be done before then.

Neither of them noticed Tony slipping out of his window, crawling across the roof of the inn before jumping to the ground, and following them into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony followed Steve and his First Mate for nearly half an hour, keeping to the shadows, hiding in doorways, and peeking around corners as they passed the outskirts of town, heading towards the small cove that only the smaller boats could fit into, and Tony wondered for just a minute  _what_ sort of ship Steve captained, if it could be moored in the docks at the cove.

He didn’t have much time to think about though, watching as Steve and Bucky nearly ran down the dock to the ship, hurrying up the gangplank and pausing only to speak to another shadowy figure on board before disappearing below deck, the few lights on the ship going out shortly after.

Tony stayed on shore, crouched behind a stack of crates, waiting until all motion on board had stopped before standing up and inching closer to get a better look at the vessel and maybe figure out what to do next.

He didn’t really… well, he didn’t have a plan after this. Sneaking out of his room had been an impulse he couldn’t ignore, following the men had been the same curiosity his Uncle always warned him about, and now Tony didn’t know whether to go back to the inn alone, or try and get on board, but that cursed Stark  _stubbornness_ insisted he not just give up and go home.

What would Uncle Obadiah say when Tony returned to the house alone? Or when he found out that apparently Captain Rogers had had no interest in continuing talks of working with them? The marriage could be nullified, since it had not been consummated, which meant by the end of the week Tony could be re-engaged to to the pompous Viscount Stone and that–  _that_ made his stomach crawl.

No. Going back to the house wasn’t an option, at least not yet.

But what was he was going to do when or if he got on board Steve’s ship? Confront the Captain about leaving him? Demand they all return to the inn? Ask for another kiss–

 _God_. Tony’s face burned in embarrassment. He had expected a kiss at the wedding ceremony and the Captain had told the judge it wasn’t necessary. Tony had wanted to hide his face in his hands, and it was all the worse when he noticed the First Mate watching him sympathetically.

Then the disastrous moment at the inn, where Steve had been so about blunt the truth of their marriage, how they never needed to let their lived entangle in a way that involved the bed, and Tony had been so mortified he could barely look the Captain in the eye.

But a moment later Steve had switched moods entirely and was apologetically sweet, whispering that Tony was  _beautiful_ , that Steve had fallen for him, that for a moment in the garden, Steve’s heart had been his.

Tony felt like he had whiplash from the abrupt change in the dynamic, but he had been so pleased that Steve had admitted there was something between them, fighting a blush over the compliments, trying not to smile so Steve wouldn’t know exactly how much the words had meant to him, and wanting to tell Steve that he was  _very much_  looking forward to breakfast, that he couldn’t wait to get to know each other better—

– and then the Captain had snuck out, ran away from the inn and from Tony with the first mate, and now Tony didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know which side of Steve was the real one, didn’t know what to think of the bond that was so evident between Steve and Bucky, and certainly didn’t want to dwell too long on why he was so… hurt.

He didn’t have a  _real_ reason to be hurt, what with this not being a real marriage and all, but everything about the situation left a bitter taste in Tony’s mouth and made him want to—

“Well well well. What do we have here? Could this little thing be the one Captain wants us to take care of?”

Lost in his thoughts, Tony hadn’t heard anyone come up behind him, and he froze when an arm wrapped around his waist and hauled him back against a solid chest.

“Let me go! Let me g–”

“Nope.” A big hand clapped over his mouth. “Don’t go screaming now. Can’t have you just sneaking around the ship, can we? What am I supposed to do with you?”

Tony started panicking, tugging at the hand over his mouth desperately, and the man holding him chuckled. “Calm down, pretty thing. I won’t hurt you unless the Captain says so.”

A blindfold then, and Tony  _really_ started panicking when he realized it was  _two_ men behind him, one holding him still and quiet, the other tying the blindfold and then his wrists together.

“ _Mmph! Mmmph_!” he struggled as hard as he could, trying to scream through a gag that was shoved into his mouth, twisting between them, lashing out with his feet and feeling a spark of satisfaction when someone grunted in pain.

Satisfaction was short lived though, when he heard their footsteps echoing on the dock, felt the change in incline as they headed up the gangplank, dragging him along with them. They were taking him to the ship, and there wasn’t anything Tony could do about it.

He tried struggling again, but a sharp hit to the head sent pain flashing behind his eyelids, and then he felt nothing at all.

************************

************************

“What  _the fuck_  is going on? What the hell were you two thinking?!”

A furious shout brought Tony jerking back to consciousness, and he cried out in shock and pain when the motion sent his head smacking back onto the floor– or a wall– or  _something_. The pain was completely disorienting and Tony groaned as a wavy of  _dizzy_ swamped him.  

“Damn it, he’s awake.” It was Steve’s voice, and Tony was surprisingly relieved to hear it, even if the relief was accompanied by a wiggle of fear at the anger lacing the words. “Why did you bring him  _here_?”

“Calm down, Cap.” a voice Tony didn’t recognize chimed in. “You and Bucky said someone was following ya, so we got him. What’s the problem?”

“The  _problem_?!” Louder now. “The  _problem_ is that that this is– he is–”

“I’m what?” Tony wet his lips, wincing at the taste of dried blood, and pried his eyes open. “What’s the problem, Captain?”

The four men in the cabin turned to look at him, two of them looking equal parts surprised and interested, Steve looking  **furious** , Bucky just watching it all with the same neutral expression he had watched the wedding with, not giving anything away about how he was feeling.

“Sorry about your head.” A dark skinned man sent Tony a sympathetic look and motioned to his own nearly bare scalp. “You put up quite a fight and we almost dropped you, popped your head on the side of the ship.”

“Oh.” Tony eased to a sitting position, trying to take in the details of the cabin without making himself sick by turning his head too fast. “Um… it’s fine. I suppose I deserved it for sneaking around.”

“If we would’ve known you were someone  _important_ –”  A heavily tattooed brunette in nothing more than loose pants and a vest flicked light blue eyes over Tony’s body. “We wouldn’t have been so rough with you. At least I wouldn't’ve shoved a rag in your mouth.”

“Who is he?” this question was directed back at Steve by the darker skinned man, who folded impossibly large arms over a thick chest and Tony realized with a flush of  _awareness_ that this man must have been the one to grab him outside. “He’s obviously not just a thief, not subtle enough to be a spy.  _Who_ is he?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Steve bit out, pushing his sleeves up his arms in frustration. “It doesn’t matter so you need to drop it and just–”

“It’s Tony Stark.” Bucky interrupted and Steve shot him a glare. “That’s Anthony Stark, Obadiah Stane’s nephew. Captain Rogers decided to get married while we were on shore, and now  _apparently_ Tony’s decided to join us on board.”  

“Anthony Stark–?” The tattooed man started to ask, then narrowed his eyes into a vicious glare at Tony. “What the  _hell_ , Cap?”

“ _Married_?” From the other one, sending an alarmed look towards Bucky, who warned him off with a quick shake of his head. “How the fuck did that happen?”

“Captain what are you thinking, gettin’ involved with people like  _him_?”

 _People like him_. Tony repeated to himself, unsure of why the sailors had such a low opinion of him already, but hating how it made him feel. 

“Cap found himself in trouble.” Bucky cut into the growing noise from the other two. “Didn’t have a choice.”

“ _Didn’t have a choice?_  To hell with that! Ya shouldve just ran for it!”

“Anything is better than marrying a  _Stark_. Cap, how are we supposed to–”

“That is  _enough_!” Steve roared, and the room went perfectly silent, Bucky and the other two sailors stepping back in deference, clamping their mouths shut. “Sam, Hawk,  _get out_. Say  _nothing_ about this, do you understand me? The crew will here about this mess when I have some time to think it through.”

“Aye Captain.” The shorter one– Hawk, Tony thought, simply because of what looked like massive wings tattooed over his shoulders and running down his back– answered sullenly, and shot another suspicious glance at Tony before grumbling his way out of the cabin, followed by the bigger sailor, Sam, who paused long enough to shut the door behind him.

But when he grabbed the door handle, his shirt sleeve rode up, and Tony got a glimpse of a tattoo on his wrist.

Except it wasn’t a tattoo, it was a scar, a mark from a branding iron, dark lines slashing across his skin in a dramatic stamp, and Tony’s heart sank when he recognized the Chinese character for  _pirate_.

 _Pirates_.

“You’re pirates.” He whispered and looked over at Steve and Bucky, realization and horror dawning on his face. “Not merchant sailors. That’s why your accent changed once you were away from Uncle. Why you keep calling him your first mate, not your lieutenant. Why you are moored to the dock and not anchored in the harbor with the other ships.  _Right_?”

A muscle in Steve’s jaw jumped as he ground his teeth in annoyance, and Bucky cleared his throat in an attempt to warn Steve to keep quiet.

“How did you know that, Tony?”

“The-the mark on the big pirate—on Sam’s arm? I recognized it from one of my books. Someone who’s sailed with Chinese pirates. They are branded when they join a crew so if they ever– if they ever jump ship and try to run away they can be dragged back.”

“Damn it.” Steve cursed loudly and Tony shied away from it. “What are you even doing here!? Prying into our business and sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong!”

“You were going to leave me!” Tony gathered enough courage to sound offended. “You said you’d be there in the morning and then you  _left me_!”

“I told you this wasn’t a real marriage.” Steve worked to keep his tone even, to keep the anger from bleeding into it, but the words still came out harsh. “You couldn’t have  _honestly_ expected me to stay!”

“I didn’t expect you to lie to me about seeing me in the morning!” Tony retorted. “You could have told me— you could have said—I just didn’t expect you to lie to me.“ the moment of bravery gone, Tony looked down at the blanket, taking a deep breath, his voice quieter when he spoke again.

“You’re a war hero. I read about you after you left yesterday. A hero, a Captain, why would you be a pirate now? Why would you risk everything to try and—“ and a vague motion with his hands. “Try and do  _this_? If you are caught you will be hanged. All your honors stripped, your men killed– why would you turn to piracy? And why—” Tony sent an anxious look at both of them, dark eyes fearful behind his lashes. “Why were you talking to my Uncle?”

“I have my reasons.” Steve said bluntly, and Bucky grunted in agreement. “That’s all you need to know.”

“Alright.” Tony answered timidly, looking back down at the bed. “Can I go now? I can find my own way back to Uncles and I guess you can just… go. Like you were planning too.”

“No. You can’t go back to your Uncle’s.” The Captain replied shortly. “Bucky, take care of this and join me topside when you’re finished here.”

“ _What_?” Tony scrambled to his feet, a hand to his head when he felt woozy. “You have to let me off! I don’t want to be on a pirate ship! Let me go home!”

“No.” Steve repeated. “We already cast off, and I don’t have time to take you back.”

“What?  _No_! Take me back now! I don’t want—“

“There are more important things at stake than what  _you_ want!” Steve snapped. “Nothing that has happened in the past two days has been what  _I_  want either, alright? We won’t make another port for days, and I can’t just have you running off and telling everyone we are pirates, can I? Sorry, Mr Stark, but you’re stuck here with us. You wanted to see the ocean? Congratulations, you’ll get to see plenty of it.”

The heavy cabin door slammed behind Steve as he stomped away and Tony sagged back onto the bed in disbelief. “You can’t just keep me here. You can’t– I can’t just stay–” He dropped his face into his hands. “Oh my god. What is  _happening_?”

“You’re to stay below deck.” Bucky interrupted calmly, leaning casually against the desk and looking Tony over with a perfectly blank expression. “You’re not to bother the men, you’re to stay out of sight unless the Captain says otherwise. You need somethin’, you ask me and I’ll take care of it.”

“I—I—“ Tony looked around the cabin helplessly. “Um—“

Bucky swallowed back the  _guilt_ clawing up his throat over the entire situation and continued—“As long as you obey, there shouldn’t be any problem. On this ship, Steve is Captain and his word is law, and I’m the one that carries out the law, ya hear? Trust me, you don’t want me havin’ to  _correct_ you, alright?”

“Alright.” Tony felt completely numb, like he was lost in some sort of nightmare. “Um, where will I sleep?”

 _Dammit_. Bucky gritted his teeth before answering. “This is Caps cabin, so you will sleep here with him.”

“I don’t want–I don’t—“ Tony shook his head quickly. “I don’t want to do that. I don’t want to sleep here. Please let me–”

“You’re his  _husband_.” Something raw spilled into the words and Tony looked up in time to see a sharp flash of pain cross the brunettes face. “It’s your right to sleep in his bed. Where you belong.”

“Um–”

Bucky hesitated before leaving, turning back to the figure on the bed that looked entirely too small and entirely out of place on  ~~their~~ Steve’s bed.

“Listen. This situation, all of it, is terrible.” he kept his voice soft. “And I’m just as sorry as anyone that you’re part of it. But you are now, ya know? So make the best of it. Cap can be an ass, but he isn’t a brute. You’ll see. He’s– he’s a good man. He’ll be good to you once he gets his head straight.”

“Right.” Tony said numbly. “Thank you. For telling me.”

“You’re welcome.” Bucky shut the door quietly behind him as he left.

Tony sat on the bed and tried to quell the urge to vomit.

********************

********************

“What are ya doin’ Stevie?” Bucky whispered, coming up behind his Captain on the deck. “It wouldn’t put us too far behind to just take him back. He doesn’t need to be here.”

“Can’t risk it.” Steve stared out at the dark sea and the rapidly disappearing coastline. “Can’t risk him talking. Can’t risk him telling Stane about us.”

“You honestly think he would do that? You told me yourself you think he’s innocent of all that sort of thing.”

“But he’s gotta be loyal to his family, right?” Steve sighed and rubbed a weary hand across his jaw. “But no, I guess don’t think he’d actually say something. I think he’s more upset I left the inn than he is about us being pirates. How did he even know about that, anyway? You think he really recognized the symbol?”

“He said he knew the symbol from a book.” Bucky sounded impressed. “He’s smart, Stevie, aint he? Talked your ear off for hours about mechanical things, right? I bet he’s read any book he can get his hands on.”

“Probably.” Steve muttered.

“He’s brave, too.” Bucky continued, watching Steve for his reaction. “Barely flinched at all with all this, you know? Put up a fight when Sam and Hawk grabbed him. Only got upset when you said we weren’t taking him back.”

“You like him.” Another sigh from Steve, sounding like it was pulled from his toes. “Don’t you?”

“Don’t  _you_?” Bucky returned, and Steve didn’t answer for a long time, but Bucky knew him well enough to understand even the silent  _yes_. “Don’t blame ya for it, Stevie. He seems… special. Different. And he’s– damn, he’s just  _gorgeous_. Even upset like that.”

“I’ll take night shift.” Steve changed the subject, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, not ready to admit to Bucky exactly  _how aware_  of Tony’s beauty he really was. “Make sure we get as far from shore as we can tonight.”

“Nope.” Bucky disagreed. “You’re gonna go down there and sleep next to your husband, because he doesn’t need to be alone tonight.”

“Don’t call him that.” Steve shuddered. “Don’t call him…  _that_. It doesn’t seem right.”

“Yeah, but it is what it is, isn’t it?” Bucky’s voice was flat and resigned and Steve  _hated_ it. “We’ll get through it, though. Somehow.”

“Will we?” Steve headed back below deck, holding out his hand for Bucky to follow. “Will  _we_ get through this? Buck, I dont think–”

“We’ve gotten through everything else.” Quietly, with just a hint of sadness. “We’ll get through this too.”

“This is why you’re my first mate, Buck.” Steve opened the door to his cabin just enough to see if Tony was sleeping, before tugging Bucky towards him for a kiss. “My first mate, and my best friend, and the one I love. You never give up on me, never give up on  _us_.”

“With ya to the end of the line, Stevie.” Bucky promised and pushed close for another kiss, everything in him screaming to ask Steve to not go in there, but knowing that it was for the best– or whatever version of  _best_ this situation could possibly give them.

“I love you.” Steve murmured, and Bucky whispered it back before pulling away to get back to his post.

************************

Steve didn’t say anything as he took his jacket and boots off, didn’t say anything when he lay down on top of the covers on his bed still completely dressed and hooked his fingers together under his head, staring up at the ceiling for a long time.

Then he whispered into the dark– “I’m sorry about all this, Tony. I don’t see how this could ever work, or how either of us could get to the point where we  _want_ it to work, but for what it’s worth– I’m sorry you got dragged into this mess. Im sorry Im being a jerk, I just cant seem to– cant seem to wrap my head around all this yet.” 

There was no answer of course, and Steve was grateful for it, grateful Tony wasnt awake to hear his confession. So he settled a little firmer into the bed, blew out a deep breath and forced his eyes closed, knowing he wouldn’t sleep at all tonight.

Tony wasn’t asleep at all, though, and from where he lay facing the wall, Tony tried to be thankful for the warm blanket, tried to appreciate the apology Steve had offered, even if it was when Steve thought he was sleeping. 

But Tony couldnt focus on anything like that. All he could do was replay the moment he had overheard between Bucky and Steve in the hallway.

_The adoration in their words._

_The kiss._

_The I love yous._

Thirty six hours ago, Tony had been sitting reading by himself when a stunningly handsome  _Captain_ had come and sat with him, had complimented him, had  _kissed_ him, and Tony– Tony had fallen head over heels in love for the first time in his life.

Thirty six hours later, Tony just wanted to curl in a ball and cry, because everything in his world had changed, and now that first amazing kiss seemed tainted and horrible, the sweet blush of first love ruined before the words were even spoken or hinted at between them. 

 _Ruined_. 

But Starks were iron men, like his dad used to say, so he swallowed back the tears, and quieted the sigh that threatened to escape, and tried to sleep.

******************

When Steve got out of bed the next morning, not having slept for a single second, he looked over at the lightly snoring form of his husband beneath the blankets, and felt his stomach clench.

_His husband._

It had taken every bit of his self control to not roll over and gather Tony close, to press kisses to his forehead and apologize again and  _again_ , to beg for another chance. 

The impulse to reach out had been strong enough to nearly break him, but was followed by a wave of guilt and self loathing so potent that Steve had nearly made himself sick. 

How could he want Tony when he had Bucky? 

How could he have let himself fall for someone else? 

_What the hell was he going to do?_


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you alright?” Sam asked quietly as he coiled rope alongside Bucky. “I’m only gonna ask once so speak up.” **  
**

“Would _you_ be alright?” Bucky grunted in reply and Sam shook his head. “Don’t wanna talk about it.”

“This kid.  _Stark_. Does he know about Stane?”

“Cap’n doesn’t think so.”

“And you?” Sam pressed, keeping a close eye on the first mate’s expression, but Bucky’s face was as disconcertingly blank as it usually was.

“I think the kid has a shitty Uncle, and was engaged to a brute, and now is married to a pirate who don’t want him.” Bucky’s accent trickled in, filling his voice with annoyance even though he didn’t so much as blink. “Or at least a pirate who  _says_ he don’t want him.”

Sam didn’t know what to say to that, so he cleared his throat and changed the topic. “So you think he’s innocent in the whole trade business, then. Think it’s just Stane and that asshole Viscount.”

“Aint my place to say.” Bucky hefted the huge rope up over his shoulder, ready to take it to the other sailors to be cleaned. “But yeah. I think the only thing behind those innocent brown eyes– is more innocence. He’s not a kid, but he’s naive enough to be.  He’s unknowingly mixed up in bad things and now he’s dragged into the middle of Caps personal war. I feel bad for him.”

“Hm.” Sam picked up a separate coil, followed Bucky towards the other end of the ship. “You aren’t alright with all this, are you?”

Bucky didn’t reply at all this time, but his left hand shook a little when he reached up to adjust the rope, and that was answer enough.

************************

Someone banged noisily on the cabin door, and Tony nearly fell off the bed in surprise, pulled from his thoughts by the disruption.

“Ay!” the stranger yelled through the door. “You hungry, boy?”

“Um– I– I–” Tony stuttered as he tried to come up with an answer, still unsure as to what was going on. “I–I–”

“I said–” the door flew open, a man who seemed just as big around as he was tall filling the space. “– are you  _hungry_?”

“Y-yes.” Tony stammered. “Yes, I am but Bucky–um– the first mate? Said I have to stay in here.”

“Oh did he?” the big man rolled his eyes and wiped huge hands down a dirty apron. “Well aint that special. Big bad first mate throwin’ around rules. Funny thing is, he who feeds ya gets to makes the rules, and on this ship,  _I_  feed ya, so come on.”

“You’re the cook?” Tony asked nervously, wondering how the hell a man who looked like he could  _rip Tony in half_  actually fit in a ships kitchen.

“Yeah. I’m Happy.” the cook turned and left, motioning over his shoulder for Tony to follow him.

“Why are you happy?” Tony scrambled after him, shoving his shirt into his trousers and running his fingers through his hair trying to force it into a semblance of neat. “You always wanted to be a ships cook? Or–?”

“What?” The man turned abruptly and Tony ran right into him, nearly bouncing off the barrelled chest. “No. No, I’m not  _happy_. I mean,  _I’m_ Happy. My name. Happy.”

“Oh.” Tony felt foolish. “Right. I apologize–”

“No need. Now come on.”

Swinging doors opened into a surprisingly clean kitchen and Tony’s stomach growled loudly when he caught a whiff of soup.

“Stupid.” Happy was muttering as he reached for a bowl and began ladling in the steaming liquid. “Gonna tell ya to stay in the cabin. Don’t deserve that. Aint your fault Cap’n got you mixed up in this.”

“Mixed up in… what?” Tony asked hesitantly and Happy sent him a disapproving look before thumping the bowl down in front of him.

“Don’t ask questions about what you don’t wanna know, ya hear?”

“Thank you.” Tony swallowed back his other questions and thanked the Cook instead, taking a tentative bite of the soup. “Oh. This is  _good_.”

“I know.” Happy snorted and pulled a box of vegetables, spreading them over his counter and going after them with a knife.

Tony watched for a few minutes in between bites, and then finally swallowed and asked, “Is that a nakiri knife?”

“A what?” Happy’s rhythm didn’t falter, even as he sent Tony an odd look. “What did you call it?”

“A nakiri?” Tony repeated, less sure of himself now. “Um. Japanese?”

“How would you know that?” Happy kept chopping, slicing through the vegetables and pushing them off the cutting board into the pot. “Where would you even come across something like that?”

“I read a lot.” Tony finished his bowl of soup and pushed it towards Happy with hopeful eyes.

“What does this look like?” Happy scowled at him. “Refill your own damn bowl. And when you read– you spend your time readin’ about  _Japanese knives_?”

“It came up once or twice.” Tony edged around the cook to get more soup. “Why does a cook on a pirate ship have a handmade blade simply for vegetables?”

“Why does the son of one of the richest shipping magnates in the colonies spend his time reading instead of working in the company?” Happy retorted and Tony opened his mouth to reply then only shrugged and looked down at his feet.

“Sorry.” Tony mumbled. “I was only curious.”

“It’s fine. Just sit down and eat.” Happy pointed the knife at Tony’s chair. “Go on. Gotta fatten you up. Little thing like you will blow right overboard if you aren’t careful. You’re lucky the Cap doesn’t sell ya to a whorehouse, pretty as you are. I bet Madame Natasha could find a place go—“

“Selling people is  _wrong_.” Tony interjected, dropping his spoon onto the table with a clatter. “Is that what Ste— What the Captain does? Slavery is  _wrong_ , I can’t be on this ship if that’s what—“

He was getting louder, panicking, his cheeks flushed angrily, and Happys lips twisted in amusement before he waved Tony off.

“Hush. ‘Course we aren’t involved in slave trade. I was teasing you.” He went back to his prep, chopping busily as he talked. “Good t’know where you stand on the slavery issue though.”

“Why’s that?” Tony asked, calmer now, and ready to eat again.

“Just good t’know.” Happy repeated. “So you’re fine with the pirate thing. Not the slavery thing?”

“I’m not— I’m not  _fine_ with the pirate thing.” Tony said slowly. “But it doesn’t matter now, does it? I’m stuck here until we make port again?”

“That you are.” Happy agreed. “Got a good head on your shoulders kid, Cap picked him a good one with you.”

“Please don’t say that.” Tony’s voice dropped into something miserable. “The Captain didn’t  _pick_ me. He’s made it very clear that everything about this situation is—“

“I don’t want to know.” Happy cut in, waving a big hand through the air in a cease motion. “I don’t care about that, about whatever drama is happening between you two. Don’t care about it. But I can tell you this—“

Happy paused long enough to pin Tony with a stern look. “The fact that you are here means that at some point, Cap looked at you and wanted you, alright? There was a minute there where he wanted you and _chose you_  and even though neither of you expected to end up here— well, Cap didn’t hafta kiss ya alright? But he did. And now you’re here. He  _picked_ you even if it was just for a second. Don’t forget that.”

“You know about what happened.” Tony whispered, pushing his bowl away as his appetite disappeared and embarrassment flooded him. “About how we met and -and-“

“Course I know.” Happy reached for a pot, narrowing his eyes at the dejected expression on Tony’s face. “I’m the Cook, I know everything. The kiss, the marriage, all that.”

“Right.”

“I’m serious.” Happy insisted. “And I’m tellin’ ya. Caps being an asshat right now, but he’ll snap outta it and then you two will be fine. He’s like gunpowder ya know? Doesn’t take a whole lot to set him off, but he cools down quick. He’ll come around. Remember whatever it was that made him like you in the first place.”

“Maybe.” Tony’s mouth lifted in a half smile. “Thank you. For the food. And for talking with me.”

“Hey this little talk isn’t free.” Happy shook his head emphatically. “You’re another mouth to feed on this ship which means you gotta work to earn your food just like everyone else.”

“What should I—“

“You ever peeled a potato before?” Happy jerked his thumb towards a huge pile of potatoes. “Get to peelin’, boy. Maybe you’ll get enough to earn dinner too.”

“I’ve never peeled a potato.” Tony said meekly.

“Well I’m sure you’ve read about it.” Happy teased good naturedly, and tossed him an apron. “Go on. Get peelin.”

“Alright.” Tony tied the apron over what had been his wedding clothes— the green silk stained from his run through the city chasing Steve and Bucky, his black pants dirtied at the knees— and crouched down in front of the mound of potatoes, reaching for one gingerly.

“Alright.” He said again. “How hard can peeling a potato be?”

*******************

Peeling potatoes was much harder than Tony had ever thought it could be— the small knives handle was rough against his palm, the blade so sharp it either slipped over the curve of the potato entirely, or dug in too deeply and cut a chunk out, messing up his rhythm.

But he didn’t complain, only held everything tighter and kept working at it, ignoring the curious glances Happy kept sending his way.

Finally— “That’s enough.” Happy spoke up from where he was slicing thick pieces of bread. “Come get this food and get back to the cabin. Men will be down for supper soon and you don’t need to be here.”

“Oh.” Tony took the package obediently. “Um, thank you.”

Happy muttered something about  _manners_ and  _polite_ and _rich boy_ but smiled anyway and pointed down the narrow corridor in the direction of the Captains cabin.

“It’s says _Captain Quarters_  on the door.” He supplied when Tony looked down the hall doubtfully. “Can’t miss it. If you get lost just head back this way, yeah?”

Happy waited until Tony disappeared around a corner before going back to slicing the bread, humming to himself and wondering about the dark eyed Stark boy, about his reaction to the slave trader idea, and how sad he had looked at the mention of the Captain.

Someone like Tony didn’t belong on a pirate ship, but he didn’t belong with someone as corrupted as Stane either.

Happy hummed and sliced and pulled dishes for the evening meal, and decided that even if the Captain wanted nothing to do with Tony, he would look after the boy.

 _Someone_ had to.

*******************

“I didn’t expect you to be awake.” Steve was startled when he crept quietly into his cabin hours later only to find Tony still sitting up, a lamp lit by the bedside as he struggled with something in his hands.

“Sorry.” Tony ducked his head and looked away. “I didn’t know when you would be coming in.”

“It’s fine.” Steve purposefully softened his voice, uncomfortable with the way Tony had stiffened and leaned away from him. “Is there— is there a reason you aren’t sleeping?”

“My hands.” Tony explained. “I was looking for bandages— I was peeling potatoes today and now my hands are all—“

“Peeling potatoes?” Steve shrugged out of his jacket. “Why were you peeling potatoes?”

“Oh.” Tony flushed. “I know Bucky told me to stay here, but Happy gave me lunch. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disobey but I—“

“Stop.” Steve held his hand up, cursing himself for not thinking that Tony would be hungry, and grateful the belligerent cook had gone around their orders to make sure Tony ate. “Of course you are allowed to leave the cabin to eat.”

“Alright.” Tony nodded uncertainly. “Um—“

“Your hands.” Steve prompted, unhooking his belt with his scabbard and holster and dropping it onto the desk.

“I—“ unbidden, Tony’s eyes dropped to Steve’s waist when he untucked his shirt, catching glimpses of sun tanned skin and a sharp hipbone that made him feel—

“I have blisters!” He said hurriedly, if only to distract himself from more  _errant_ thoughts. “From helping Happy. I needed some bandages and—“

“Let me see.” Steve took Tony’s hands without thinking about it, cradling them in his bigger palms and  _tsking_ in disapproval at the torn skin. “Oh Honey, look at your hands. This is awful.”

The soft tone wasn’t on purpose this time, the urge to take care of Tony something so close to an instinct that Steve found himself digging for soothing ointment in his dresser and dropping onto his knees in front of the bed before he even realized what he was doing, or that he’d called Tony  _Honey_.

But it was too late to back away by then, and Steve pushed away any unsettling thoughts and took Tony’s hands again, feeling the slight tremble in them as he smoothed ointment over the raw blisters.

“It’s alright.” He said quietly. “This ointment will help, and as long as you wear the bandages for a few days everything will heal just fine.”

Tony was silent, eyes wide, and Steve busied himself tying off the wrapping in tidy knots so he wouldn’t have to meet Tony’s gaze.

“Thank you.” Tony flexed his hands, his fingers brushing over Steve’s. “That already feels better.”

“Good.” Steve stayed where he was, kneeling on the floor, close enough that Tony’s knees bumped his stomach with every breath, holding Tony’s hands carefully. “Maybe next time you don’t peel potatoes until your hands bleed, hm?”

“I didn’t realize— I’ve never—“ Tony started to pull away and Steve shook his head.

“I’m sorry. Tony, I was only teasing you. I didn’t mean anything by it.” He pressed lightly at the bandages. “I didn’t expect you to be doing anything that would cause blisters is all.”

“Oh.” Tony froze awkwardly between leaning away from him and still sitting too close to be comfortable. “Um- sorry. I didn’t think you were teasing.”

“Right.” Steve blew out a deep breath. “Because so far I’ve only yelled at you. Of course you wouldn’t know anything different.”

“I wasn’t going to say that.” Tony denied.

“It’s true though.” Steve was still holding his hands and Tony was finding it a little difficult to concentrate on anything else.

“I’d like to apologize.” The Captain said after a long minute. “Again, I mean. I said something last night but you were sleeping and I-I’m sorry you were dragged into this. And I’m sorry that I’ve been awful about it. None of this is your fault.”

Blue eyes lifted to meet Tony’s then, seeming vulnerable in the low light. “It’s not your fault that I couldn’t help kissing you, or that we were caught, or forced to marry or anything like that. Not your fault, and I promise I’ll stop taking it out on you.”

“You’re angry.” Tony whispered. “I understand.”

“I am angry.” Steve admitted. “But not for the reasons you might think. And even though you understand, it doesn’t make my behavior right.”

Tony didn’t have an answer for that, so he looked back down at their hands in silence.

“Let’s go to bed.” Steve stood back up after what seemed like ages. “I’ll talk to Happy in the morning and make sure it’s alright for you to be there. Bucky’s rule was more about staying out of the way of the crew and less about actually being locked in here, so we can figure something out.”

“You trust him?” Tony asked. “You left me with him and let him set rules without even— without even asking what they were. You trust him.”

“With everything.” Steve replied seriously. “Bucky and I have been together since the beginning. He’s the other half of my—“ his mouth snapped shut at the flicker of pain on Tony’s face. “He’s the one my heart belongs to, Tony.” He finished gently. “But I meant what I said in the inn to you.”

“What you said in the—“ Tony’s mind jumped back to the conversation about their wedding night, about why Steve had kissed him, about how Steve’s heart had been his— “— _Oh_!”

“I meant it.” Steve repeated. “I don’t know how this will all work, Tony, but I’ve been doing a lot of thinking today and I’m sorry. I’m sorry about how hard this has been on you. I’m sorry that you ended up in the middle of all this. And I—I promise I’ll do better. I try to be a good man, Tony.” He shrugged a little self deprecatingly. “I’m just sort of an asshole.”

“That’s what I’ve heard.” Tony smiled the tiniest bit. “That you can be an ass but you’re a good person.”

“I try to be.” Steve tilted his head curiously. “I’ll try harder if you smile real pretty at me again.”

 _He’s flirting with me_. Tony thought, awash in both panic and full on elation.  _Oh my god what do I do?_

Steve grinned to himself when a rosy blush filled Tony’s face, but only motioned to the bed and said, “Scoot over so there’s room for me. Go on.”

Tony moved until he was up against the wall, slipping under the covers and turning his back when Steve climbed into the bed as well, giving a quiet sigh of relief- of maybe it was  _disappointment_?- when the blonde stayed above the blankets.

“Good night.” Steve said as he turned off the lamp and plunged the room into darkness.

“Good night, Captain.” Tony answered.

“Please, call me Steve. I know I said to call me Captain, but that’s just another example of me being a jerk. Please. Steve.”

“Good night…Steve.”

“Good night.”

*********************

“I can take over.” Hawk clapped a friendly hand on Bucky’s right shoulder. “Go get some sleep.”

“Can’t sleep.” Bucky muttered, hands tight on the wheel, eyes staring straight out ahead.

“Right.” Clint nodded in understanding. “I wouldn’t sleep either if my lover was sleeping below deck with his new husband.”

“I’m gonna break somethin on ya, Hawk.” Bucky warned. “Watch it.”

“I’d rather you break something on me then keep doing  _this_.” Clint answered mildly. “I know you can’t sleep, and I feel bad for you, but you’re a shit first mate when you’re this sleep deprived, so go on.”

Bucky thought about arguing, but Clint sent a pointed glance at his left hand, obviously trembling from the fatigue and stress where it was clenched around a handle.

“Yeah, alright.” He relinquished the wheel to Hawk with a frown. “Don’t let me sleep too long.“

“Trust me. Caps gonna understand if you aren’t up here at dawn.” Hawk kicked out at him. “Git.”

“Thanks Hawk.” Bucky stumbled down the stairs, nearly tripping and falling over his feet as he went. He kept his face turned away as he passed the Captains cabin and somehow made it into his own cabin before collapsing face down on his bunk, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

He couldn’t handle thinking about Steve and Tony together— no matter how much the beautiful brunette had been on his mind today.

He wasn’t going to think about them.

And he wasn’t jealous that Steve was sharing a bed with Tony.

He wasn’t.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure it’s not a problem for Tony to be here with you?” Steve asked around a sip of coffee. “I don’t want him bothering you.”

“Aint botherin’ me.” Happy snorted and started brewing more coffee for the second wave of sailors that would be in for breakfast in a few minutes. “Can’t keep him locked away all the time.”

“I don’t know what else to do with him.” Steve admitted. “I can’t shirk my duties just to spend time with him and he doesn’t know anything about the ship so–”

“God, I’m glad you dropped that posh accent.” Happy interrupted with a roll of his eyes. “Hearin’ ya talk all prim and proper makes me crazy.”

“Well, Stane never woulda let me past the front door if I didn’t talk like him, you know?” Steve chugged the rest of his coffee and reached for a biscuit. “Tony commented on it. Said us being pirates explained why my accent changed from talking to his Uncle to talking to Bucky.”

“He’s smart.” Happy raised an eyebrow. “He asked me what I was doing with a  _nakiri_ knife yesterday. Said he’d read about it in a book. Tell me something, how’d you end up with a sweet little dandy who likes to read?”

“You know damn well how I ended up with him.” Steve muttered.

“Oh right. Saw a pretty boy in the garden and couldn’t keep it in your pants so you ended up married. That’s right. I remember now. Isn’t that the same way you ended up with Bucky? Saw a pretty boy and couldn’t keep it in your pants?”

Steve’s glare could have melted steel, but the big cook didn’t even flinch, just took a calm sip of his own coffee and met his Captains eyes. “Are you being nice to him?”

“Um–”

“Cap.” Happy folded massive arms over his chest. “Are you being nice to him? Don’t you be mean to that boy. He doesn’t know what he’s mixed up in. I mentioned slave trading to him yesterday and I thought he was going to throw soup at me. Don’t be mean to him just because  _you_ put everybody in a shitty situation.”

“I’m trying.” Steve nodded slowly. “I’m trying to be nice. It’s tough, though. With Bucky, I mean. I feel like I can’t–even being nice to Tony feels like I’m being unfaithful to Bucky. I hate it. Sleeping next to Tony is–” he swallowed and looked down at the rough table. “It’s  _good_ , Happy. I wanna hold him, and I feel like he’d let me. There’s something between us that I want. But…  _Bucky_. What the hell am I supposed to do about Bucky? I love him. He’s my whole world. And I can’t imagine how much this is hurting him.”

Happy watched Steve for a long minute, seeing the stress lines on his forehead, the way his fingers clenched and unclenched around the coffee cup in frustration.

“I’ve known ya since you were just a cabin boy on the  _Shield_.” He said finally. “You were a strong headed fool then, and you’re a strong headed fool now, but I followed ya over here to your own ship didn’t I? Known you and that brute of a first mate for over a decade and a half now, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, Happy.” Steve scrubbed his hands down his face before sending a rueful smile towards the older man. “Taught me how to tie knots, how to cook, covered for me when I would sneak off to spend time with Buck. All that.”

“Right. And I don’t believe in playin’ games or being secretive so I’m jus’ gonna say this and you can take it anyway you want.”

Happy tapped a finger on the table emphatically. “You’re dumber than ya look, blondie, if you don’t start trying with that new husband of yours. And you’ll  _really_ be dumb if you try to keep Bucky out of it. It won’t work if it’s just you and Tony and then you and Bucky.”

“What are you saying?” Steve squinted at him “Happy, what do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” the cook insisted. “It won’t work if you try to keep it all separate. End of story.”

Steve sat back in his chair and tried to process what his cook had just told him. “So you think I should–”

“You got a pirates heart, sonny boy.” Happys voice gentled, the affectionate nickname slipping into their conversation. It wasn’t very often Steve came to him for advice anymore, but there had been several years where the big blonde had sat in the kitchen aboard the  _Shield_ and talked out his problems with the cook. Theirs was a friendship based on trust and empathy and a familial bond that wasn’t very common in their line of work, and it was a friendship they both valued.

“You got a pirates heart.” Happy said again. “You’re always out looking for adventure, you’ve got that glitter in your eye that matches the gold you’re always chasing, and when you love, it’s an all consuming thing. You love the sea and you love Bucky and I could be wrong but it seems like it wouldn’t take a whole lot for you to love Tony, would it?”

Steve shook his head.

“So what’d ya say you stop dicking around and go fix all this. Start being nicer to that poor kid, and for the love of god, go talk to Bucky. You fix that and everything else will come along too.”

“Sometimes I forget you used to be a preacher man.” Steve offered him a lopsided smile. “And then you get sober enough to stop slurring your words and you sound like you belong behind a pulpit.”

“I don’t slur my words.” Happy retorted, even as he took a quick sip from his flask. “But I figure teaching your stubborn ass to do the right thing is just as much Gods word as taking money from the poor to decorate churches, right?”

Steve chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck wearily. “Sure. The right thing. Hell, I hardly know which way is up these days. This has been the longest week of my life.”

“Longest week of your life so far.” Happy corrected. “Now get out, because I’ve got another eight sailors ready for breakfast and your big ass is taking up room.” Happy flicked some water at him. “Get out.”

Steve laughed and stole another biscuit on his way out the swinging doors, getting halfway up the stairs to the deck before changing his mind and heading back to his cabin.

“Tony? Are you awake?” he knocked on the door quickly and then stepped inside when Tony told him to come in. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Tony looked up from tugging at the bandages on his hand with a cautious smile. “How-how are you?”

“We should rewrap your hands.” Steve grabbed the ointment from last night and fresh wrappings, pulling a chair up to the side of the bed. “I’ve got a minute I can help you, if you want. Let me see them.”

“Thank you.” Tony held out his hands obediently, only flinching a little when Steve pulled the old bandages from his palms. “Is it alright today if I–can I– maybe I could–um-“

“You didn’t stutter when we talked in the garden.” Steve pointed out as he rubbed the balm into the sores. “When you were reading to me. Why do you stutter now?”

“I’m nervous.” Tony admitted, chewing at his bottom lip anxiously. “I used to stutter as a child, and it still comes out when I’m nervous.”

“You don’t have to be nervous around me.” Steve said without looking up from Tony’s hands. “I know I’ve been a jerk, and things have happened very quickly, but you have no reason to be nervous around me. Ask me whatever you want.”

“But Bucky said if I need anything I should go through him?” Tony watched in fascination as Steve tied perfect knots with deft fingers. “I don’t want to– don’t want to bother you.”

“You aren’t bothering me.” Steve switched hands, still not looking up at Tony. “And Bucky is right, you  _should_ ask him for whatever you need, just like the men do, because it lets me focus on more important things around the ship, but Bucky isn’t here right now, I am. So ask me. And don’t be nervous.”

“I was just wondering if it was alright if I went back to the kitchen today. So I don’t have to sit here all day?” Tony asked timidly. “If that’s alright with you?”

“Of course. I already asked Happy, he said you are welcome.”

“Oh. Well then, thank you.”

Silence fell between them, broken only by Steve’s steady breathing and and the creak of the bed when Tony shifted.

“I prefer you without the accent.” Tony spoke up after Steve had finished with his hands. “I mean, when you spoke with me in the garden you sounded so proper and I like that but I think–I think– I think–”

“Don’t stutter, honey.” Steve rubbed his thumb over the top of Tony’s hand. “Just tell me what you think.”

“I like your voice like this.” Shyly, glancing up at Steve from beneath long lashes. “It’s more natural on you.”

“Well I would hope so.” Steve winked at him, smiling when the tips of Tony’s ears pinkened. “It’s how I sound every day. The high brow accent and perfect pronunciation only comes out when I have to impress someone.”

“Right.” Tony smiled back at him, honey brown eyes warming until Steve started feeling  _warm_ himself. “Thank you. For helping me with my hands.”

“Of course.” Steve hesitated for just a second, then brought Tony’s fingers up to his mouth for a kiss. “Do you know your way to the galley, or should I walk you?”

“I know my way.” Tony assured him. “I don’t want to keep you from your other duties. But thank you. Again.”

“Of course.” Steve pushed aside the flash of disappointment over Tony turning down his offer to walk him, and stood to his feet. “I’ll see you this evening then.”

Tony sat on the bed for a minute longer after Steve had left and wondered if he had said he  _didn’t_  know the way to the galley, if the Captain would have held his hand while they walked.

*************************

*************************

“Sorry bout your hands.” Happy said as Tony sat down to start working on the still  _enormous_ stack of potatoes. “Didn’t think about you getting blisters.”

“It’s fine.” Tony smiled at him and got right to work, thankful for the thick bandages Steve had given him. “I’ve got to earn callouses somehow, right?”

“Hmph.” Happy shrugged, and scrubbed harder at the pot that had held the last of the oatmeal porridge from breakfast. “How do you live your whole life without calluses?”

“I suppose turning the pages in a book doesn’t count as manual labor, does it?” Tony’s eyes sparked in satisfaction when a long strip of peel came off the potato. “And that’s about all I did with my day.”

“Well those days are over.” Happy watched another perfect strip hit the floor and wanted to grin at the look of delight on Tony’s face. “You’ll have to earn your keep on the ship.”

“That’s fair.” Tony worked quietly for a few minutes, then – “I’ve never seen the ocean, you know? Only from my bedroom window back home. Uncle never even let me down to the harbor. I read about it though. The myths and legends. Read about ship design, and the spices from the East. Weapons. Tattoos.”

“That’s why you knew what Sam’s tattoo was. You read about it? That’s impressive.”

“How did you know I knew?” Tony asked in surprise. “I didn’t think anyone else–”

“I’m the cook.” Happy offered as explanation. “I know everything that happens on the ship.  _Everything_. So when you and Cap start neckin’, keep it to your cabin. And when you and Bucky start getting touchy feely, keep it to–”

Happy shut his mouth when Tony startled violently, nearly cutting off his finger before dropping the knife. “Was it something I said?” He tried not to laugh, but Tony was suddenly almost cherry red, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock and embarrassment.

“The Captain and I–” Tony sucked in a deep breath. “We are not– we won’t be– Bucky and I aren’t–aren’t–aren’t–”

“Calm down before you hurt yourself.” Happy smirked. “I was teasing you. No need to be upset. Keep working and I’ll stop talking about you three, hm?”

Tony didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just picked up another potato, tried to still his shaking hands, and kept peeling.

Happy assumed that at some point Tony and Steve would be…  _intimate_.

But he also assumed at some point Tony and  _Bucky_ would be…intimate?

Tony didn’t know if he was terrified of that idea– or if the shortness of breath and pounding heart was something different altogether.

“I don’t want to know why you’re blushing.” Happy announced. “But lemme just say this. When Cap pulls his head from his ass to talk to ya, be willing to listen, alright? Just be willing to listen.”

Tony nodded absentmindedly, too lost in the idea of being with Steve. Or Bucky. Or— or  _both_ , even though in his naivety he had no idea how that would even work—

Something  _filthy_ , a sketch from a book he had found hidden in Uncles library, popped into his head and Tony dropped the knife all over again.

He should be trying to figure out how to get back home, Not daydreaming about-

Tony forced his mind back to the task at hand.

He had no business thinking about things like that.

….right?

***********************

***********************

A warm hand low on his back pulled Bucky from his thoughts and purely out of habit he leaned back into the touch, shivering when Steve moved up behind him and slid both arms around his waist.

“Stevie.” The word came out thick with emotion and Bucky coughed to try and clear his throat, but it didn’t work, Steve had already heard it.

“Shh Sweetheart.” He kissed up the strong line of Bucky’s neck, up behind his ear and sighed quietly. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Bucky let himself relax into Steve’s arms for a moment, knowing they didn’t have much time before the rest of the crew came back on deck after breakfast.

“We need to talk soon.” One hand traveled up to Bucky’s chest to rest over his heart. “We’ve got to figure this mess out. Gotta figure out what to do about Tony.”

“I’ll step away.” Bucky said instantly and felt Steve tense behind him. “I know you like him, and he deserves a husband who is just his. He shouldn’t have to worry about you sneaking away to be with me and Stevie, I was thinking, I don’t want that. I don’t want to do that.”

“What are you saying?” Steve didn’t let go of Bucky but his tone dropped into something dangerous.

“I don’t want to have to hide us.” Bucky whispered, turning his head so his lips brushed over Steve’s cheek. “I don’t want to feel like what we have is suddenly wrong or that you’d rather be in bed with Tony because he’s your husband or—“

“Stop.” Steve twisted Bucky in his arms so he could see him. “Stop that. What you and I have is not  _wrong_. It’s not dirty it’s not— anything like that. It’s  _beautiful_ and I wouldn’t ever want to hide it.”

“You can’t ask him to share you.” Bucky argued fiercely. “That’s not fair to him.”

“But it’s not fair to you to lose me.” Steve countered.

“I’m a pirate, Stevie.” Bucky smiled sadly, lifted his right shoulder in a shrug. “I’m used to life not being fair.”

“Listen to me.” Steve forced Bucky’s chin up so their eyes met. “A piece of paper- a marriage certificate- has  _nothing_ to do with how much I love you, ya hear? I loved you before all this and I love you now. Don’t you dare leave me. Losing you would destroy me.”

“But—“

“Bucky.” Steve’s fingers tightened on his jaw until those pale blue eyes flashed in a warning. “Bucky.” He said again, softer, loosening his hold. “What if we all… try. What if I try with Tony and  _you_ try with Tony and we all… what if we do that?”

“You’d want that?” Bucky frowned. “It wouldn’t be like the times we shared-“

“No it won’t.” Steve interrupted. “It won’t be a one night thing. It would be  _real_. Between all of us. Do you- does that sound like something you’d-“

“You’d share him with me?” Bucky looked completely unconvinced. “Stevie, I don’t know. He can hardly look at me.”

“And he can hardly look at me.” Steve agreed. “Which means that we are both starting from the beginning with him, right?”

Bucky stayed silent, his long hair falling into his face so Steve couldn’t see his expressions.

“There’s something about him, isn’t there?” Coaxingly now, threading his fingers through the dark hair and pushing it away. “You said it yourself. You like him, you see why I was so smitten right away. He’s different.  _Special_. And I’m willing to bet under the silk and proper speech and all that, he’s got a wild streak that would put us to shame.”

“He’s married to  _you_.” Bucky said stubbornly, more to see how Steve would react to the word  _married_ than for any other reason.

“I dunno Buck.” Steve teased. “You and I’ve been together so long we’re married whether we got a piece of paper or not hm? We’ve made our love  _official_ enough times, haven’t we?”

Bucky laughed a little then, and it was like balm to Steve’s heart. “What do you think?” He urged. “Say no and I’ll drop it. We will get Tony back to New York somehow, and deal with the whole Stane thing, and then you and I can go chasing after some other adventure.”

“If I say yes?” Bucky tugged Steve closer, nearly whispering in his ear. “Stevie, I can’t stop thinking about him. I’m jealous that you and he are together at night, but not because he’s with you, I’m jealous that you’re with  _him_.”

“I’m not even sleeping under the blankets.” Steve assured him.

“I know.” Buck nodded. “I know that. But I still can’t sleep thinking about it.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve nuzzled a kiss onto Bucky’s jaw. “But you think- you want to try? The three of us?”

“Greedy.” Bucky nipped a bite onto a soft bottom lip. “Greedy pirate. You aren’t happy with a husband and a lover, you need both of us at the same time.”

“I do.” Steve was serious now, waiting until Bucky looked at him to continue. “For a long time I couldn’t imagine ever wanting  _anyone_ but you, Bucky. But there’s something about Tony that just… calls me. But I won’t do anything, say anything, unless it’s alright with you.”

“Alright.”

“Alright?” Steve repeated. “You want to try?”

“If I had said no, would you really have taken him back?” Bucky touched a barely there kiss to Steve’s lips. “Honestly?”

“Yes.” Steve said firmly. “I wouldn’t throw away all these years of  _us_ for something else. This has to work with all three of us, or it just can’t work at all. I don’t want to be with him part time and with you part time.”

“I love ya, Stevie.”

“There’s that accent I love.” Steve teased and grabbed Bucky for a longer kiss. “There’s still a lot to figure out, you know? But we’ll get it right.”

“Yeah.” Another kiss and Bucky pulled away when other crew members started trickling onto the deck. “You know, you’re talkin awful smooth this morning. Did Happy give you a scolding?”

“He told me I was dumber than I looked.” Steve huffed and Bucky laughed out loud then. “And he told me I have a pirates heart, that when I love, it’s all consuming. That I’m always looking for another adventure, chasing after gold.”

“He ain’t wrong.” Bucky winked. “This is a pretty big adventure, this thing with Tony and us.”

“It’s a pretty big adventure.” Steve agreed. “You ready to take it with me?”

“Been your first mate too long to quit now.” Bucky stole one more kiss. “Point us in the right direction, Cap. I’ll be right behind ya.”

*********************

*********************

“Tony?” It was well past dark when Steve knocked on the cabin door, and he wasn’t sure if Tony was even awake. “Are you… Oh.” Steve quieted when he saw the lump in the bed, the dark hair peeking out from beneath the blankets.

He was as quiet as possible taking off his jacket and boots, laying his sword and pistol on the table before climbing onto the bed.

“Are you awake?” He whispered and Tony squirmed and yawned but didn’t answer.

“We should talk soon.” Steve kept his voice low. “You and me and Bucky. We gotta figure this out.”

“Alright.” Tony whispered back, startling Steve. “In the morning?”

“Maybe tomorrow evening after the day has settled.” Steve suggested, wanting to laugh over Tony  _pretending_ to be asleep.

“Alright.” Tony said again, with another big yawn before sinking further into his pillow and drifting off.

Steve stared up at the ceiling and wondered how to even approach the topic of the three of them being together. Bucky and he had shared lovers over the years, but Tony hadn’t even been kissed before that first ill fated kiss in the garden, and Steve couldn’t imagine the pretty brunette would take the idea of polyamory very well.

But  _oh_ — Steve cursed as his body started reacting to the idea of all of them. Of Bucky’s pale eyes lit with arousal, or Tony’s perfect skin flushed pink, one of them covered in tattoos Steve had memorized years ago, the other unmarked and new and Steve couldn’t wait to have his mouth and fingers and—

He was up and out of the bed and pacing before that line of thought went anywhere else, splashing water on his face and willing his body to calm.

They had a lot to talk about before- before all of  _that_ , a lot to figure out and steps to take and—

And then an image of Tony astride Bucky filled his head, and he could almost hear the pretty gasp Tony would make when Bucky took him, could almost see the look of raw pleasure on Bucky’s face and knew if it were real he would be right there with them, touching every inch of Tony he could reach and tilting Bucky’s head just right to slide his cock between those red lips and then they could—

“Shit.” Steve shoved his feet back into his boots and raced from the cabin, taking steps three at a time until he burst onto the deck and could suck in deep breaths of cold night air.

“Everything alright, Cap?” Sam was on night watch and Steve waved him off with a short nod.

“Everything’s fine, Sam. Stay your post.”

Steve leaned over the railing, stared down at the inky water and wondered if a dip in the ocean would cool his mind.

The rumble of Bucky’s voice reached him as the first mate did a check of the ship and Steve groaned as a fresh wave of heat skittered up his spine.

Not even the ocean would help tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

“I simply cannot understand how you let that  _pirate_ abscond with my fiance and leave the city!” Tiberius was practically snarling, pacing in Stane’s living room, tearing at his usually perfectly coiffed hair in agitation.

“My nephew is no longer your fiance.” Obadiah corrected, the words just this side of civil. “And you should watch your tone with me.”

“Your  _nephew_ –” Tiberius spat. “– has been promised to me ever since your brother and his lovely wife had that unfortunate accident. Is that what you are still calling it? An  _accident_? You had no right to sell him off to Captain Rogers!”

“It was an easy way to ensure the man’s loyalty to our business and our trade.” Obadiah lit a cigar and took a deep pull from it, using the moment to gather his thoughts. “And I did not  _sell_ him, Viscount Stone. I caught them in a compromising position and simply–”

“You took him from me!” Tiberius shouted. “ _I_  wanted–”

“Anthony is not a property to be bought and sold!” Obadiah argued.

“And yet you were willing to force him to marry me to ensure I keep financing our little project weren’t you?” the Viscount sneered, a twisted smile on his face. “Is that little more than slavery? Do not think yourself so far above the men who bring our cargo,  _you_ were handing over your nephew with no second thought to his well being when you knew it would line your pockets.”

“It was concern for his  _well being_  that led me to force the wedding. I would rather see him married to a  _pirate_ then to a man like yourself.” Stane stood to his full height then, glowering down at the Viscount. “You intended to treat him like an animal.”

“And you fully intended to let me.” Tiberius snorted. “Until Captain Rogers made an appearance, you were more than willing to let me do as I pleased with him. You are not so virtuous.”

“You will watch what you–”

“No,  _you_ will watch what you say!” Tiberius rested a hand on his sword as a warning. “You may be rich, Stane, but I am a Lord, and while these colonies belong to Britain, you might as well belong to  _me_.”

Stane had never wanted so badly to break someones neck as he did right at that moment, his fingers twitching with the urge.

“I allowed our arrangement to continue because Stark Shipping has the largest warehouses and most plentiful ships so my…  _contractors_ may avoid detection, but believe this, Mr. Stane.” Tiberius raised an eyebrow. “There are dozens of common colonists just like yourself who would be more than willing to do a Viscounts bidding for the extra coin. You are not so special.”

Stane didn’t say anything, his face red with rage, and the Viscount straightened his jacket with a quick jerk.

“What an enlightening conversation this has been.” he said loftily. “I’ll see myself out.”

************************

************************

“Heya Happy.” Hawk pushed the swinging doors to the kitchen open and sauntered in holding a stack of clothes. “Is our favorite spy hanging out in here– oh  _there_ you are.”

“Um–” Tony sent an uncertain look at Happy. “Hello.”

“I’m Hawk. We didn’t really officially meet, did we? I mean other than me snatching you and clonking your head.”

“I suppose not.” Tony stood slowly, wiping his hands on his apron. “I’m Tony.”

“Oh. Trust me. I know who you are.” Hawk winked suggestively and Tony’s face flamed red. “Sorry about your head, you know. And about how rude I was at first. I’m a suspicious sort of bastard but once you get to know me I’m all cuddly.”

“Hey.” Happy warned, and pointed a big knife in the sailors direction. “Watch it. Boundaries.”

“Put your pointy stick down, Cookie.” Hawk drawled. “I know my limits. Tony listen– our Cap’s got a heart of gold but sometimes he misses the obvious, so I thought I’d fill in the gaps. He’s got enough on his mind running the ship, he doesn’t always remember things like this.”

“What–what–what do you mean?”

“I mean, I know you’ve been wearing the same clothes since we snatched ya off the docks, so I thought maybe you’d like a change.”

“Oh!” Tony’s eyes widened, then he glanced down at his clothes sheepishly. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m closest to your height so they’re my clothes, but I promise I washed them.” Another flirty wink. “Itll be like sleeping in my arms, ya know? Keep ya nice and warm.”

“I’m warning you feather head.” Happy glared at him. “Boundaries. Hands off. He’s Cap and Bucky’s.”

“Well, don’t you think we should let  _him_ decide?” Hawk shot back.

“Um, don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Tony interrupted, albeit quietly. “Please.”

“Oh.” Hawks blue eyes lit with interest. “My apologies. Really. Well here. Some clean clothes. We’ll be in port day after next so if you can wait that long for a bath–” he shrugged, then sent Tony a smile filled to the brim with mischief. “–and if you can’t, I know how to help with that.”

“Get out!” Happy exclaimed, and threw an apple at Hawks head. “Go unleash your charm on someone else!”

“Thank you for the clothes.” Tony was still blushing, but he waved anyway and Hawk waved right back on his way out the door.

“He’s nice.” Tony said absentmindedly, rifling through the stack of clothes.

“He’s half of bat shit crazy.” Happy disagreed. “And Sam’s the other half. It’s a wonder they haven’t sank the ship with the pranks they pull.”

“Why is he called Hawk?” Tony wanted to know, setting the clothes aside to keep them clean while he kept scrubbing pots.

“Wings.” Happy made a motion over his back. “That tattoo he has.”

“Why did he get a tattoo of wings?”

“Because his name is Hawk.” Happy deadpanned, and Tony laughed at him. “Look at that. The rich boy laughs!” Happy tossed another pot his way. “Keep scrubbing. Then get changed and we can wash your clothes. The silk shirts probably a lost cause but the pants—“

There was an odd noise then, cutting into their conversation and Tony had about two seconds to try and figure out what it was before he was thrown to his knees when the ship heaved violently.

“What the hell—!” Happy yelled, grabbing at the table with his knives so they wouldn’t go flying and end up stabbing at Tony.

“Get Tony to Caps room!” Hawk stuck his head back inside the kitchen, looking panicked. “Someone came up on our tail and we’re taking cannon fire!”

“Oh my god.” Tony choked out, struggling to his feet only to be knocked back down by another blast. “We’re under  _attack_? What are we supposed to–”

“Cabin!” Happy shouted. “ _Now_!!”

He shoved Tony through the doors and Hawk hustled him down the corridor, dragging him along when Tony stumbled. “Come on, come on.” Hawk nearly threw Tony into the cabin when they got to it, doing a quick sweep of the room and pulling a pistol from his belt to lay on the desk.

“Now look, you bolt this door and don’t open it unless it’s me or Happy alright?” He ordered and Tony nodded frantically. “If you have to use the gun, just point and shoot and hope you hit something, alright?”

“Whatever you hear—“ Hawk hesitated. “Don’t come up. Do you understand? No matter what. Do  _not_ leave this cabin. It might be just fine up there, or it might be a bloodbath, so stay down here so you don’t see anything you don’t want to, ya hear?”

“Alright.” Tony nodded again, then rushed to throw the bolt when Hawk left, sinking down onto the floor on shaky legs.

It was an odd feeling, thinking he might be dead soon.

Tony closed his eyes and hugged his knees to his chest and prayed for it to be over.

**********************

**********************

“How the  _hell_ did they sneak up on us?” Steve screamed over the roar of another cannon, running up the steps to the Quarter deck. “Who the hell are they?”

“French, Captain!” Sam yelled from the crows nest. “They’re running French colors!”

“It’s just a smuggling ship.” Bucky had the spyglass up to his eye. “Smaller crew. I’m thinking they saw us running heavy and thought we’d make an easy target.”

“Easy target?” Steve snatched the glass from Bucky and looked through it himself. “Running heavy or not, they have never seen  _anything_ like the guns on my ship. Ready the forward cannons. Bring her around head on.”

“Ready the forward cannons!” Bucky repeated, cupping his hands to his mouth and shouting to the crew. “Bring her around head on!”

Men were scrambling up the ropes to get to the sails, other dropping below deck to open the panels and load the twin cannons that sat within the ships bow.

“Ready Captain!” “Ready to Fire!” “Everyone tie off!”

Bucky put his back against a mast, sword drawn and held high, the other sailors tying themselves to the rails so they wouldn’t be tossed overboard, and Steve stood ready at the wheel, waiting for the perfect moment to make his move.

“Steady.” He murmured as the beautiful ship groaned and creaked around him and when the cannons on the other ship fell silent as they scrambled to reload, he wrenched the wheel hard, letting it spin through his hands at an out of control speed.

The readjusted sails opened wide with a snap, the wind catching and filling them full, and the ship came to a sudden near stop before almost turning on it’s side as the stern swung about to force them in the other direction.

Now they were facing the French boat, bow to broadside, and even without the spyglass, Steve could see the French sailors rushing to get to position, to somehow get their ship turned to realign for a different attack.

No one expected his ship to do such an abrupt about face and it had cost many a pirate their entire crew, their rig, and even their life as a consequence of underestimating Captain Steven Rogers.

“It’s too late for you.” Steve whispered with a grim smile, watching the sailors on the French ship panic. “Mr. Barnes!”

“Aye, Cap?” Bucky called back to him.

“Hoist the colors. Let them know who’s about to send them to the depths.”

The flag was ran up the pole, unfurling to show off the coal black material with the bright red star in the middle, a skull and crossbones grinning out eerily from the center. Every pirate in the colonies knew the flag that flew above the decks of the  _Nomad_ , and  _usually_ the flag alone was enough to send another ship running.

But this ship wasn’t running, and Steve had been stressed for days, and he was out for blood, itching for a fight, ready to hear the  _sing_ of his blade as it crossed with another sword. And judging by the way Bucky’s eyes were blazing, the smile twitching around his lips— the first mate was craving a fight too.

So Steve drew his own sword, hefting the familiar weight in his hand before pointing it at the doomed French ship. “Alright then, men. Let loose the cannons! Make them roar!”

“Let loose the cannons!!” Bucky shouted and the crew took up the cry as well. “Let loose the cannons! The  _cannons_!”

*****************

It was over before it even started, but the French didn’t know that.

The moment the forward cannons opened fire, ripping holes through their hull— the battle was over.

When grappling hooks were shot from smaller cannons and hooked into the main mast, making it so the French ship couldn’t even retreat— the battle was over.

And when Steve met Bucky’s eyes and gave him a nod of permission, when Bucky let out a savage war cry and led a dozen of the men over the edge and onto the decks of the other ship— the battle was over.

The French just didn’t  _realize_ it was over until the ones left alive were lined up by the rail on their knees, heads down, listening in fear as the steady footsteps of Captain Rogers walked their deck.

But the fight was certainly over by the time Bucky wiped the blood from his blade, his pale eyes still glowing with battle lust, back straight and both hands perfectly steady as he watched his Captain take control of the ship.

And it was certainly over when their stores were raided and anything of use, or monetary value was transported over to Steve’s cargo holds.

There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that the fight was done, heavily in Captain Rogers favor, when the Captain of the French ship was prodded down the plank to join the few surviving men trying to stay afloat in the water.

The once proud ship was set ablaze, and from the wheel of the  _Nomad_ , Steve and Bucky watched it burn.

“Stevie.” Bucky murmured once they had gotten underway again, and only the smoke from the burning wreck was visible against the sky. “Come here.”

Steve didn’t even hesitate, whistling for Sam to come and take the wheel and he grabbed at Bucky, pushing him down the stairs below deck and pressing him against the wall of the corridor, crushing their mouths together in a brutal kiss.

“ _Yes_.” Bucky hissed when Steve attacked his neck, tangling his fingers in his Captains shirt and yanking him closer.

“Bucky!” Steve panted as they stumbled through the narrow hall, banging against the walls as they pulled at each others clothing.

“Come on, baby, come on.” Bucky urged as the door to his room slammed shut behind them and Steve shoved him onto the bed.

“Get yourself ready.” Steve ordered as he stripped off his jacket and started working at his pants, and Bucky scrambled to grab the jar of sweetly scented oil they used to slick the way into each others bodies.

“ _Fuck_!” Bucky arched his back and cried out when he shoved two of his own fingers as deep as he could between his legs, opening himself up as quickly as he could while Steve watched hungrily.

“Enough.” Steve’s voice was ragged, and he grabbed Bucky’s ankle to tug him to the edge of the bed. “That’s enough, let me in you.”

“Waiting on you, Stevie.” Bucky managed to tease over a gasp when he felt Steve– thick and  _hot_ and blunt– bumping up against his hole. “Oh god– come on– I  _need_ –”

Steve shut him up with a hard kiss, holding Bucky’s hips with both hands and with one solid stroke, he pushed through the tight muscles and buried himself as far as he could into Bucky’s heat.

“ _Bucky_ —” Steve pushed his forehead into Bucky’s chest, forcing himself to collect himself, to grit his teeth against wanting to come already, to let himself just  _be_ inside his lover.

“I missed you.” Bucky choked out and Steve nodded against him wordlessly, their lust banked for a few seconds as the stress and emotion and uncertainty of the past few days washed over them, and disappeared in the surety of their bond.

“I love you.” Steve rolled his hips lightly, only enough to make Bucky whimper. “Oh Bucky, I  _love_ you.”

“I know.” Bucky leaned up until they could kiss, sucking and licking at each others lips, tongues curling together lazily. “I know, Steve,  _fuck_ , I love you too. I do.”

“I’m sorry about all of this.” Steve was whispering now, his lips brushing over Bucky’s ear. “This whole week has been– I don’t even know. But I love you. And I  _need_ you. I’ll always need you, Buck. No matter what happens with Tony or–or anything else.”

“I know.” Bucky repeated, then wiggled beneath Steve impatiently, reminding the beautiful blonde that they were still  _connected_. “But maybe we talk  _after_ you’ve fucked me, huh?”

Steve eased out of Bucky inch by torturous inch and then snapped his hips forward, ripping a yell from Bucky’s throat.

“Like that?” he laughed, but Bucky only licked his lips and nodded, eyes gone hazy with desire, tightening every bit of his body until Steve groaned from the  _squeeze_.

“Again.” He hooked a leg around Steve’s waist. “Come on, Captain Rogers. Make me feel it.”

“Hold on to me.” Steve touched a gentle kiss onto Bucky’s lips. “Hold on to me, love.”

*********************

*********************

Post-battle on the Nomad was an easy time, with the pirates more savage urges soothed, the adrenaline rush quieted. All the wounds had been bandaged, the  _liberated_ supplies put away, and the crew was lazing around on the deck, sipping from their flasks, staring up at the stars, listening to Hawk play his harmonica.

Steve never required anything from his crew after a battle, or at least nothing beyond what had to be done to keep the ship running, so there was still a man on look out, and one at the wheel, but most of the others were sprawled about on makeshift seats, letting the night air and the cool wind erase the stress of the day.

Steve sat against several coils of rope, Bucky settled between his legs with his back fit snug against Steve’s broad chest, talking quietly together, feeling sated and relaxed from their time together.

“Love you Stevie.” Bucky words were slurred with alcohol and exhaution and Steve smiled before taking a long drink from a bottle of whiskey, tilting it to Bucky could have some as well, then chasing the taste of his lips with a long kiss, never minding that they could be seen. There wasn’t a man on board who didn’t know the Captain and the First Mate were in love, and nothing more than amused smiles were sent their way.

“Cap.” Hawk put his harmonica down just long enough to nod his head towards the stairs, where Happy was leading Tony up onto the deck. Hawks clothes were still too big on Tony, the shirt hanging loose around his shoulders, the pants fitted but just a hair too long. He had bathed at some point, his hair still wet where it was pushed back from his forehead, starting to curl as it dried, and his skin looking rosy in the lamp light.

“Tony.” Steve straightened a little, but kept an arm hooked over Bucky’s shoulder and over his heart to keep his first mate close. “How are you?”

“Um–” Tony hesitated, looking around at the crew, most of which he had never seen, eying the amount of alcohol lying around, his eyes landing shyly on Bucky before flitting away. “Is everyone alright? After the-the-the–” he cleared his thoat. “After the–”

“Hey.” Steve smiled comfortingly. “Everyone is fine. We didn’t have any casualties and hardly any injuries.”

“Oh.” Tony nodded quickly. “That’s– that’s good.”

“Why do you stutter, sweet thing?” Bucky asked, the whiskey making his already low voice drop just a touch deeper, the roll of his accent smoothing the words,  _sweet thing_  seeming like the right thing to call Tony just then.

“Just nervous.” Tony smiled shyly, completely charmed by the unexpected sweetness from Bucky, and even in the barely there light, they could see the dark red on his cheeks and Steve smushed a kiss to Bucky’s temple as a silent  _thank you_  for making Tony smile.

“Come sit with us.” Steve held out his hand, palm up, for Tony to take, but Tony hesitated, his eyes darting around nervously and Steve blew out a deep breath.

“Tony, honey, I know we have a lot to talk about. A lot to work through with all this. This whole week has been just–” he waved his hand in a vague motion. “And after today, I understand if you’re considering jumping ship and swimming for the coast. I understand why you would want that, why being anywhere but  _here_ is appealing. I know this isn’t what you wanted for your life.”

He waited a half a beat, but Tony didn’t answer, so he curled his fingers in a  _come here_  motion, and murmured, “Tony, you have every right to want to run away, but please don’t. Take my hand, give us a chance. I  _know_ we have a lot to work through, but maybe for tonight we could just… sit here together, hm? The three of us?”

Tony stared at him with wide eyes, his hands flexing at his sides, knowing damn well that he should walk away and barricade himself back below deck. He should be making plans to leave the moment they made port again. He should be horrified by the  _screams_ he had heard, by the cannon fire, by the war cries, by the unmistakable smell of fire as he watched the French ship burn from one of the portholes in the cabin. He should be uncomfortable seeing his husband sprawled so casually with another man between his legs but instead it had sparked  _something_ inside his soul, something that sent his heart pounding and nearly made him dizzy with exhilaration.

And now Steve was offering  _something_ too, and every sensible impulse in Tony’s body screamed  _NO_ , but that one part of him he had ignored for so long, the piece of his heart that had always screamed for freedom–  _that_ part of him whispered quietly, begged plaintively for him to say  _yes_.

“I spent my whole life in a library.” Tony finally said. “Reading about all the things I wanted to do, all the places I wanted to see. If I stay– can you– can you promise me something new?” He looked around the ship, up at the stars, down at the crew, over to where Hawk was still playing the harmonica and Sam was tapping lightly on a makeshift drum. “Can you promise me an adventure?”

“Yes.” Steve said without any hesitation. “This could be the adventure of a lifetime, Tony.”

“And if I hate it?” Tony pressed, chewing at his bottom lip anxiously. “If I–I–want to go home?”

“Then we’ll take you home.” Bucky shrugged. “If that’s what you want. But you wont know for sure right? Unless you say yes, first?” He brushed his hair out of his eyes, pinned Tony with a searching gaze. “How badly do you want to escape your library, Tony?” 

Tony was quiet for another minute, and then he reached out and placed his hand in Steve’s, let himself be tugged down to sit right next to them, and Bucky relaxed back against Steve’s chest, a smile playing around his lips. 

Sam elbowed Hawk to start playing again, and a haunting tune wound over their heads and into the night sky. One by one the crew joined in, singing the somber lyrics as they drank.

_The King and his men_

_stole the Queen from her bed_

_and bound her in her bones_

_the seas be ours and by the powers_

_where we will we’ll roam_

“Yo ho. All hands. Hoist the colors high.” Tony sang softly and Steve and Bucky both startled, turning to look at him. Tony shrugged when he saw them staring. “I read the lyrics in a book once or twice or… a dozen times. I’ve never heard the music until now, thought. It’s– it’s pretty. Am I– am I allowed to sing it? Or–”

“Sing all you want.” Steve encouraged him and Bucky budged up enough to kiss Steve’s cheek and whisper, “Seems like Tony’s got a bit of that pirates heart too, hm?”

Steve didn’t answer, just settled a little closer to both of them and kissed Tony’s fingers, before placing them right on his thigh, over where Bucky’s were already resting and putting his arm over Tony’s shoulder to keep him close.

_Yo ho, haul together_

_Hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

The  _Nomad_ sailed on through the night, her Captain resting contentedly with one arm around the man he loved, and the other around a man who had never even set foot on a ship– and yet somehow already belonged.

Steve bent to kiss Bucky’s head, and when he saw Tony was sleeping against his shoulder, he kissed his forehead as well.

What an adventure this would be.


	7. Chapter 7

“Wake up!” **  
**

A deep voice pulled Tony from a sound sleep, and he grumbled over it, pushing further into the blankets to ward off the daylight. This was the best sleep he had ever since _Captain Steven Rogers_  had completely disrupted his life with a kiss, and he wasn’t ready for it to end.

But  _oh_ , that kiss had been a good kiss. Tony could still feel it on his lips, could feel the flash of arousal that had sparked through his body and sent his heart racing. He had never been kissed before, but just the touch of lips on his own, the heat in dark blue eyes when they parted, and then the Captain had  _moaned_ just soft enough for Tony to hear before strong hands had curled around his waist and tugged him towards thick thighs and a broad chest and—

“Hey hey hey!” The same deep voice that had already disrupted his sleep once pitched in alarm. “Save the bedroom eyes and the weird noise you just made for one of the sailors, I’m flattered but not interested!”

“Oh god.” Tony bolted upright in the bed, his eyes flying open, bunching the covers around his waist. “Oh  _god_ , Happy I—I—so sorry I was dreaming—“

“Yeah I figured that out.” The cook didn’t look embarrassed or anything, only chuckled at the horrified look on Tony’s face. “Don’t worry. You’re not the first pirate I’ve had to wake from an awkward dream, you won’t be the last. Get up and get some food. Cap wants you on deck today.”

“Really?” Tony blinked at him uncertainly. “He wants me up there? But he and Bucky said I should stay–“

“I know what they said, and if you ask me, everyone’s safer without you up there bumbling around.” Happy shrugged, spreading his hands in a _I dunno_  motion. “Maybe you snuggling up to the Cap last night changed his mind. Either way, they said to wake ya up, you’re up, let’s go.”

“Right.” Tony went to stand, then glanced down at his pants and sat back quickly, keeping the blankets over his waist sheepishly.

Happy, with no care over how embarrassed Tony was, or the unhealthy shade of red the man was currently shading, only laughed out loud at him. “Pirates don’t have any modesty Tony. You’ll hafta get over that real quick!”

“I’m not a pirate.” Tony retorted, scrambling for some sort of response, anything that would make him feel any less mortified over being woken from…  _that_ … sort of dream.

“You mean you’re not a pirate  _yet_.” Happy winked and motioned for Tony to hurry up. “Let’s go. We’re wasting daylight.”

*******************

*******************

Tony wasn’t prepared at all for daylight on the  _Nomad_.

The same crew that had been so lazy the night before, slurring their words and singing along to the harmonica was now racing from one end of the ship to the other, clambering up ropes, and-incredibly enough- walking the beams that held the giant sails.

The deck that had looked dark or maybe even tarnished late at night was gleaming, the natural red tones of the timber catching the light and shining in the sun and Tony ran his fingers lightly over a rail that was polished and worn perfectly smooth by a thousand other hands.

The sails were full, looking impossibly white against a blue sky, and there at the helm, set against the backdrop as if he was a painting from the history books–

–Steve stood at the ships wheel, legs spread wide in a confident stance, hands gripping the handles securely, loose shirt open nearly to his navel, and black pants hugging muscled thighs. He was calling instructions to someone up above, he laughed out loud at whatever the answer was, before turning his attention back to the lower half of the ship, blue eyes landing on Tony.

“Tony.” A smile then, Steve looking pleased to see him, and he motioned for Tony to come up the stairs.

“I–I–I–” Tony just stood and stared, not prepared at all for the beautiful ship or the way the Captain looked, or how shaky his knees felt just  _thinking_ about—

“Stop staring and start walking.” Happy gave him a not-subtle-at-all shove and Tony stumbled forward a few steps. “Consider yourself off potato duty for the day, but I expect you back in the kitchen tomorrow, ya hear? New men on the ship start at kitchen duty and work their way up, don’t think because you are makin’ eyes at the Cap and ol’ Bronco over there means you get to skip to the fun things, huh?”

“I’m not making eyes at–” Tony cleared his throat when Happy sent him a look. “Of course. Um, thank you, Happy. For waking me up and walking me here. Um– Sorry again about the–”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” The giant cook waved him off and headed back to the galley. “ _Ever_. Don’t ever mention it  _ever_ again. Really.”

“Right.” Tony nodded. “Um wait, what  _Bronco_ –” But Happy was already gone below deck, so Tony did the only thing he could do, and took a deep breath to gather his courage before heading up the stairs to the quarter deck to meet Steve.

“Tony.” Steve took a hand off the wheel and reached for him, grinning when Tony only hesitated for a split second before taking it. “Welcome to the  _Nomad_. Officially that is.” He winked and Tony hated how tongue tied it made him.

“Um—I–“

“Let’s start over, yeah?” Without skipping a beat, Steve glanced down at a chart table and a compass and eased the wheel over a few notches, all without dropping Tony’s hand. “Considering the first half our very first meeting was wonderful and the second half of that same meeting was simply… terrible, let’s try and start with a clean slate between us, hm?”

“Honestly? A–A clean slate?” Tony asked, still not quite able to tear his eyes from the strip of golden skin that showed beneath the vee of Steve’s shirt. “I don’t understand.”

“Honey.” Steve sighed, took his eyes off the horizon long enough to hold Tony’s gaze, lifting his fingers to his mouth for a soft kiss. “Honey, neither one of us can go back and undo what happened between us, right?”

“I’d think not.” Tony said quietly, staring at their hands. “We both signed the paper, and then you essentially  _kidnapped_ me–” he shrugged a little as he looked around the ship. “– even though I can’t say I’m overly angry about that, at least not anymore. I was terrified– terrified that first night but now–”

“I’m sorry about that. For all of it.” Steve lowered his voice then so they wouldn’t be overheard. “Forcing you to stay on the ship isn’t what I wanted to do but–”

“Because you wanted to sail away and leave me there.” Tony interrupted, pulling his hand away and folding his arms. “ _That’s_ what you wanted to do. And I messed it up by following you. I feel as if I should apologize for trying to spy on you, but you lied to me. You  _left_ me, and ran away with–with Bucky.”

Steve’s throat jerked as he swallowed, but he didn’t have anything to say either in defense of himself or in explanation. His eyes sparked in admiration at the show of confidence from Tony though, the hint of determination that had come through the words. The little glimpse of fire was reminiscent enough of the vibrancy Tony had shown in the garden that it made Steve want to kiss him all over again.  

“I did do– all that. You’re right.” Steve reined in the impulse to  _kiss_ , and cleared his throat. “I did that, and I’m sorry. But I can’t change that now. What’s done is done, and here we are. I can apologize for hours but doesn’t change–”

“Last night you told me we had a lot to talk about.” Tony wet his lips anxiously. “But you asked me to give you a chance– to give the–the  _three_ of us a chance.”

“I did.” Steve said cautiously.

“Alright then.” Tony nodded quickly. “Alright.”

“Alright?” Steve repeated. “What does  _alright_ mean?”

“It means that–that–that–” Tony closed his eyes in annoyance when his stuttering got worse. “That I want to–to–to–”

“Hey.” Steve tugged him forward, then cupped his jaw carefully, and Tony’s eyes flew wide open when a soft kiss landed on his lips. “There’s many things about our situation I’m sure you’d like to change, and there’s a lot of things about our situation that no one expected to happen, but Tony I promise you. I  _promise_ that if you are willing to stay and make it work with us, you won’t regret it. We’re pirates but we’re good men. And I was an asshole at first and I’ll be an asshole again, but I’ll work on that. And Bucky and you—“

Steve took a deep breath, smoothed his thumb over Tony’s bottom lip. “You’ll love Bucky just as much as I do if you give him a chance. And I can’t wait until you do because honey, I—“ Dark blue eyes lit with the same heat that had flared between them in the garden, hot and  _bold_ and Tony’s stomach clenched, his knees suddenly feeling less than steady.

“I just can’t wait.” Steve finished, a half smile on his lips at the flush on Tony’s face. “So by  _alright_ do you mean you want to stay? Because  _I_  want you to stay, Tony. I do. You said you read about the ocean and about sailing, and not everything about our life is glamorous, but I can  _promise you_ it will all be an adventure.”

“I think it’s already something of an adventure.” Tony squinted out at the endless blue that surrounded them. “This isn’t exactly my old life, is it? Not really my reading tree at my garden, or my library, or anything like that, is it?” 

“I suppose not.” Steve’s smile grew. “So. Alright, then?”

“Alright.” Tony repeated.

“Hey Cap!” Sam hollered and Steve was instantly all Captain, all business and concentration when he turned to check in with the sailor. “You gonna keep the man staring into your baby blues all day, or can I actually teach him something?”

Tony turned bright red at the mocking tone in Sam’s voice, but it didn’t seem to phase Steve at all. “Sam.” he drawled, relaxing again with an easy smile. “Come on then. Come teach him something. He’s got a lot to learn.” 

“Tony.” Sam slung a friendly arm over his shoulder and Tony almost stumbled under the weight. “First lesson is how to tie a knot. I’ll show you. You’ll hate it. We all do.”

“Oh knots are interesting!” Tony blurted, and Sam stopped to blink down at him in surprise. “I read a seamanship manual once, um, I found one in the library and it talked about all the different knots and their uses and its  _interesting_ , right? Just a different form of science?” 

“I tell you what.” Sam urged Tony down the stairs, shooting a bemused glance at Steve over his shoulder. “Lets see how  _interesting_ they are after you’ve tied about a hundred of them.”

Steve went back to watching the horizon, his hands steady on the wheel, gaze trained firmly ahead, but he glanced around after a moment to check on Tony and Sam, and then to try and find Bucky, to see if he had witnessed the moment between them, or the quick kiss.

His first mate was halfway up the ship mast net, on his way to repair a rough patch in the sail but he stopped when he saw Steve watching him and paused mid climb, hanging onto the rope with just a foot and an arm holding him up.

 _God_ he was gorgeous. Bare chested, tattooed muscles, wild hair and sharp blue eyes and Steve swallowed at the curl of  _desire_ that moved through him when Bucky cocked his head and grinned playfully at him.

He wouldn’t ever get tired of Bucky being his. Wouldn’t ever get tired of loving him, of  _needing_ him, of spending their nights tangled together.

And if Tony decided to– if the three of them could–

 _Shit_. Steve closed his eyes briefly and shook his head to clear his mind.

He needed a cold swim to distract himself or he wasn’t going to survive the day.

********************

********************

“This doesn’t work.” Tony frowned down at the mess of rope in his hands. “What’s wrong with it?”

“It works if you do it right.” Sam said patiently, and took the tangled pile from Tony and started working the knots out. “Try it again. Slower this time. I know you thought tying knots would be exciting after that  _intriguing_ manual you read, but trust me, they aren’t exciting. Completely necessary though. When it comes time to tie off because Cap is doing something outrageous, the right knot will save your life. I would know.”

“Why would you know that?” Tony bit his lip in concentration, threading a thin piece of rope carefully. “Did you fall off the boat?”

“The  _ship_.” Sam corrected good naturedly. “And it’s wasn’t that I fell–”

“–it’s that his giant ass wasn’t tied off properly and Cap did that ridiculous thing where he brings the  _Nomad_ around real sharp, and Sammy went for a swim.” Hawk appeared from– somewhere– and joined their conversation, slapping Sam on the back and winking at Tony. “Almost got himself eaten too. Shark nearly took his–”

“There wasn’t a shark.” Sam interrupted. “And don’t listen to anything Hawk says. He wasn’t even there that day.”

“I was too!” Hawk was offended. “Just because I was a little sick–”

“–losing his lunch all over the galley floor–”

“–I thought I was  _dying_! No man is supposed to–”

“–just a bad hangover. He had some bad rum. Took it without question because the girl was pretty and–”

“–she did NOT try to poison me! It was a simple misunderstanding–”

They were full on arguing now, and Tony’s rope lay forgotten in his finger, a grin on his face as he listened to the increasingly unbelievable story.

“–it’s not a  _misunderstanding_ when you leave her without making sure she is–”

“-HEY! I have never left a woman unsatis–”

“–usually because you are asleep too quickly to know if they actually managed to cli–”

“–don’t  _you_ call my prowess into question! I remember a certain French girl kicking you out of her room for–”

“–that isn’t the same thing at all!”

Fully distracted by the sailors, who had started smacking each others shoulders and shoving now, Tony didn’t hear the warning from up above and–

—“ _Ack_!” He yelped and jumped sideways, scrambling to his feet and trying to get away when six foot plus of  _First Mate_  landed with a thump next to him, having jumped onto a rope and swung down to the deck.

“Easy, sugar.” Bucky murmured and touched his hand just lightly to the small of Tony’s back to steady him. “I wasn’t going to land on you.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked at him a few times, then offered a tentative smile. “Right. Of course not.”

“I thought you could use rescuing.” Bucky motioned to Sam and Hawk. “Once they get going, it could be all day before they stop.”

“So they always do this sort of thing?”

“They argue like a married couple.” Bucky confirmed. “The trouble is deciding which is the nagging fishwife and which is the obnoxious husband, and it changes day to day.”

“Oh!” Tony burst out laughing at the mental image of  _either_ one of the men as a nagging fishwife. 

“You got a real pretty laugh, Tony.” Bucky said then, tilting his head in interest. “I haven’t heard you laugh yet.”

“Well.” Tony shrugged self consciously. “There hasn’t been much to laugh about it, has there?”

“I’d love to change that for you.” Bucky was practically whispering, but Tony still startled at the flirtatious words.

“Oh. I–I–I– um, we should– I mean–”

“Settle.” Bucky teased. “Dont gotta start stuttering around me, I was only trying to make you smile again.”

“Oh.” Tony did smile then and Bucky grinned right back in approval, looking like he might say something else, but then –

“Insult my girl one more time, Sam, and see what happens!” 

“She aint your girl, Hawk, not when she’s been my girl and every other sailors–”

“–Im her favorite though!”

“Maybe we can talk later.” Bucky suggested quietly and Tony tried not to look so nervous when he whispered  _sure_ as Bucky passed close by on his way back to his post. 

“Damn.” Hawk whistled low, distracted from his spat with Sam. “It’s none of my business so I probably shouldn’t ask, but what’s with you and the Bronco?”

“If it’s none of your business–” Sam began, and Hawk leveled with him a glare that didn’t faze the other sailor at all. “– why the hell you askin’ then?”

“I’m just wondering!” Hawk shot back. “I mean, I know the Cap said that–”

“Why do you call him the Bronco?” Tony interrupted shyly, still blushing from the encounter with Bucky. “I heard Happy call him that too?”

“Why do we call him the Bronco?” Hawk repeated. “Well, I can’t say from experience, but I’ve heard it’s because he’ll give ya the–”

“Because he can be wild.” Sam finished, clapping a hand over Hawks mouth to muffle whatever else he was going to say. “We call him a Buckin Bronco because he can be wild. On occasion.”

“Oh.” Tony frowned. “But I don’t–”

“How about this.” Sam tossed him the rope again. “You tie a perfect knot, I’ll answer a question for ya. Fair?” he slanted a glance at Hawk. “But at the rate you’re going, you won’t have any answers any time soon.”

“Rude.” Hawk snarked and shoved Sam one more time just for good measure. “Tony I’ll see you later, huh? If you decide you want to learn something fun, come find me.”

“Thank you.” Tony offered, and ducked his head to keep working.

“He has no idea why Bucky is called  _Bronco_?” Hawk whispered and Sam shook his head. “That boy is in for a  _ride_.” Hawk cackled, and took off running before Sam could smack him back.

“What did he mean by  _that_?” Tony wanted to know.

“Just work on your knots, pretty boy.” Sam sighed. “Just work on your knots.”

*********************

*********************

“Tony.” Bucky sounded surprised to see him, and Tony stopped short of the cabin door, offering the first mate a smile. “What are you still doing awake, sugar? Its  _late_.” 

“I was listening to Hawk play some music.” Tony pointed up towards the deck. “Its so pretty up there at night…” the words trailed off when Buckys attention shifted to Tonys hands. 

“How are your blisters?” Bucky motioned to the bandages. “Cant be much better after a day tying knots?” 

“Not terrible.” Tony looked down at his palms. “Sam helped me rebandage them so–”

“I coulda done that for you. Be happy to get my hands on you.” Bucky stepped closer, lowering his voice teasingly and Tony instantly started stuttering, his eyes wide, and cheeks flushing.

“You don’t have to stutter around me, Tony. Don’t have to be nervous.” Bucky shook his head, kicking himself for ruining the easy moment between them. “I know things are…” he hesitated. “There’s a lot to work out with this, especially between you an’ me but it s’alright. You’ll see. Hopefully you get used to me flirtin’ with ya, huh? Maybe even like it eventually? I know I can come on a little strong but I promise Im a sweet guy.” 

There was a hint of  _wicked_ in Buckys eyes then, and Tony had a sudden flash of insight into the wild  _Bronco_ side of the man. 

“What do you mean, especially with you and I?” Tony tried to keep his mind from the other thought, not quite able to meet Bucky’s gaze. “Steve– the Captain– he’s just as involved as–as we are. Right?” 

“That’s true.” Bucky agreed. “But us– we got more to lose, right? You’re takin’ an awful big chance trusting us after everything that happened, and me…?” he folded his arms, looking a little unsure of himself for the first time. “Well, I have an awful lot to lose if you and Stevie fall in love, don’t I? I could just be left behind if you two decide youd rather be–” he shrugged vaguely. 

“I wouldn’t  _ever_ –” Tony started to raise his voice, but he clenched his fists and waited a beat before continuing. “I don’t want to ruin– I’m  _not_ trying to tear you apart. I wouldn’t do that. Please don’t think I am trying to–” he dragged his fingers through his hair in agitation. “I didn’t ask for  _any_ of this and I–”

“Shh settle.” Bucky hushed him. “I know you aren’t trying to come between us, I know you were pushed into this marriage just like Steve was.”

“Then what is this about? Why are you–” Tony still sounded like he was panicking, his words coming haltingly as his anxiety grew. “What-what-what–”

“All I’m saying is that you and I should get to know each other better.” Bucky reached out carefully to touch his fingers just barely over Tony’s cheek, dusting over the dark line of stubble that had grown from several days without a razor. “I heard what Stevie said last night, about the three of us? I was listening, Tony. And when you took his hand and sat down with us–”

“Yes.” Tony blurted. “I mean, I was saying I was alright with–”

“I know what you were saying.” Bucky assured him. “And I–Im thrilled about it, Tony, I am.” Bucky stepped right into his space, backed him right against the wall, and the fingers that were so light on his jaw slid down to cup his neck, pale eyes glittering with something that gave Tony the same swooping feeling that kissing Steve gave him and that was both terrifying  _and_ intriguing.

“I see all the same things in you that Steve does.” Bucky whispered. “All the things that drove him to spend the day with you, that made it so he couldn’t help kissing you. I saw all those things and maybe a few other things and Tony– Tony—” his voice deepened, drawl thickening until it was more of an accent. “Sweet thing, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want all of that for myself too. Just that little bit of you that I’ve seen is enough to make me want more.” 

“ _Oh_.” Tony breathed.

“It will just take a little more for us, you know?” Bucky moved closer until their chests nearly brushed, staring down into wide brown eyes. “You and I– we need more time to know each other, to get to that point. But if you give us a chance, I promise you wont regret leaving your library.” 

Tony thought Bucky would kiss him then, but he didn’t. Instead the first mate simply let him go, stepping away to give him space. “I know we have a lot to talk through.” Bucky said again and Tony nodded dumbly. “But I’ll try if you try, hm?”

Bucky waited until Tony nodded one more time, then smiled briefly, and headed back down the corridor towards the galley. 

Tony might have stumbled a step or two as he shut the door to the cabin, but he managed to make it to the bed in one piece, then buried his face in a pillow to hide what was surely an entirely  _inappropriate_ smile over this entire situation. 

*********************

“Did you send word ahead to Natasha about all of this?” Bucky asked much later that night, over dinner between just he and Steve. “Does she know when we hit port tomorrow that we have an extra person with us?”

“Ah, no.” Steve sipped at his drink. “No, Buck, before we left New York I did not take the time to send a message to Natasha.”

“She won’t be happy about it.”

“I don’t care.” Steve pushed away from the table in frustration and frowned. “We have more important things to worry about besides her being annoyed at having to give us extra bedding.”

“You think she has the information on the new routes?” Bucky swallowed the last of his food, and when Steve motioned for him, he scooted his chair over so their knees bumped and thighs rubbed, and he smiled when the big blonde relaxed almost instantly, tucking his head into Bucky’s shoulder and sighing.

“I think Natasha has more information about more things than we will ever know.” Steve muttered. “But she promised she’d have a new set of maps. I’m not sure which one of her girls is sleeping with someone higher up in Stark Shipping, but her information is always spot on.”

“Will we stay down south this time?”

“Yeah. I’m tired of only catching his ships after they have unloaded everything. We need to get them right away, need to stop the trade before it actually happens.”;

“I know.” Bucky nodded, nudging his nose over Steve’s forehead and urging him up for a kiss. “And we will. I know you want to stop Stane, I do too. But you know it’s not gonna happen just with one or two ships.”

“I don’t just  _want_ to stop him.” Steve pushed their foreheads together, rubbing his thumb over a circular mark in the middle of Bucky’s bicep. It was completely covered by tattoos, but he had traced the raised edges of the branding mark more times than he could count. “Bucky, I  _have_ to stop him. For every single person hes brought over this ocean, every single coin he has made selling them, for every single nightmare that you–”

He closed his eyes then, grabbed Bucky tighter. “Maybe then the nightmares will stop then, Buck. Maybe then you’ll make it through a night without remembering what that bastard put you through.”

“Shh.” Bucky murmured. “Shhh Stevie. You already rescued me, remember? You already rescued me.” he tilted Steve’s head up to lock their mouths together in a desperate kiss. “You  _rescued_ me baby, and now I’m safe and now we can take down Stane together, huh?”

“Yeah.” Steve kissed him back, hooking an arm around Bucky’s neck, the other hand still touching over the old raised mark. “Together.”

“You rescued me, Stevie.” Bucky repeated “I’m gonna love you forever for that.”

“I love you, Buck.” Steve tugged at him, pulling him onto his lap. “Did you– did you talk to Tony today?” 

“I did.” Bucky mouthed a kiss into Steve’s neck. “We talked.” 

“And?” 

“And what?” Bucky chuckled against him. “If you want to be nosy, go ask him. But instead, why don’t you kiss me for a little while before you go to bed?” 

*********************

*********************

“Are you awake?” Steve shut the door to his cabin nearly an hour later and stretched out on top of the covers of the bed, touching Tony’s shoulder lightly.

“Yeah.” Tony rolled over and blinked sleepily at him. “Is everything alright?”

“I felt bad that you ended up going to bed without me even seeing you.” Steve whispered. “After our talk this morning, it didn’t seem like the right way to end the day.”

“Oh.” A smile then, and Tony shrugged. “You’re busy. The Captain of the  _Nomad_ has more to do than make sure one of his crew talks to him, right?”

“One of my crew?” Steve propped his head up on his hand. “That’s what you are, hm?”

“Happy called me a pirate this morning.” Tony looked a little sheepish. “And I spent half the day learning to tie knots so I thought maybe I could call myself part of the crew?”

“What did you do the other half of the day?” Steve asked, completely charmed by the way Tony was talking so easily with him, by the happy smile on his face. “After you mastered knots?”

“I didn’t come anywhere close to  _mastering_ anything. But I watched Hawk and Sam fight.” Tony said honestly. “Bucky says they fight like a married couple. But which one is the–”

“–the nagging fish wife?” Steve finished. “Yep. They hate when we say that. How was your–” he paused, wondering if he even had the right to ask. “How was your talk with Bucky? Is everything alright?” 

“It was good.” Adorably, Tony blushed. “He didn’t– he didn’t tell you about it?”

“No, honey, he didn’t. Do  _you_ want to tell me?” he prompted. “If there was anything you want to talk about, or anything he said that maybe–?” 

“I don’t…think so.” Tony said slowly, sinking a little further under the comforter to hide his red cheeks. “But it was a–a–a good talk. A good talk.”

Steve wanted to ask more, started to pry, but changed his mind when he saw how shy Tony was being. “That’s wonderful, Tony. I’m really glad to hear it.” was all he said, and leaned over to plant the lightest kiss on Tony’s forehead before settling back onto his own pillows. “Good night, honey.”

“Good night.” Tony whispered, and fell asleep smiling, feeling the tingle of the kiss still on his forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony wasn’t sure exactly  _what_ woke him, but one moment he was fast asleep dreaming of swaying in a hammock, and the next he was wide awake, crying out, grabbing for his pillow to muffle what would have been a scream.

A storm.

 _Dammit_. Tony screwed his eyes shut even tighter, clutched at his pillow even harder to try and keep himself quiet when lightning lit their cabin, burning behind his eyelids, followed almost instantly by a crack of thunder that he swore he felt in his bones.

He hated storms.  _Hated_ them. And he wasn’t even home where he could retreat to his library or the basement of their house in New York and wait it out. No, he was on a  _ship_ in the middle of the ocean and—

“ _Ah_!” he couldn’t stop the cry then, when the  _Nomad_ pitched and rolled, lightning sparking again, and then just barely over the noise of the next rumble of thunder, he heard in his ear–

“ _Shhh. Sweetheart, I’m right here. Tony, honey, it’s alright. I’m here. I’m here_.”

“St-Steve?” Tony licked his lips and tried to force his panic back enough to talk. “What–what–? Why are you– what are you–”  _Oh_. He startled, made to pull away when he realized the pillow he was clutching was actually folds of Steve’s shirt, his face buried in a solid chest, and he started shaking in embarrassment. “S-sorry. I didn’t–didn’t–didn’t–I’m sorry–I–”

“Shhh.” Steve said again, and settled his arm over Tony’s waist over the covers, easing his other hand under the pillows, under Tony’s shoulders to hold him. “It’s fine. Come here and let me hold you. Will you tell me what’s wrong? Did the storm wake you?” 

“I–I–I–” Tony closed his eyes again, but when Steve tugged at him lightly, let himself be pulled up against the warm body. “Um, I hate– I hate–I–I–”

“Easy. Settle.” Steve started running his fingers up and down Tony’s back, massaging into tense muscles, murmuring comforting nonsense into his ear. “We can wait until you calm down, it’s alright. It’s alright. Take your time.”  

“I hate storms.” Tony whispered. “I  _hate_ them. I–I–I–”

“Hey hey.” Steve squeezed him gently. “We can wait, Tony. Take your time, everything’s fine,  it’s all–” Lightning and then thunder in quick succession and Tony grabbed at Steve desperately, a strangled whine slipping from his lips. “–it’s alright.” he finished. “Oh, honey, I  _promise_ it’s alright. It’s just a storm.”

He kept stroking over Tony’s back, shifting so he could pet one hand through sleep roughened hair, his fingers catching on curls and tangles. The brunette was trembling in his arms, his breath coming in choppy pants, and Steve whispered a constant mantra of soothing phrase–  _Shhh honey, it’s alright. Just a storm. I got ya. Not gonna let you go, it’s alright. Everythings gonna be fine–_ automatically saying the first things that came to his mind. 

This wasn’t so different after all, from the nights he had held Bucky, the nights his first mate had woken up screaming from nightmares, tearing at his wrists to get rid of remembered chains, grabbing at his shoulder like he could still feel it nearly ripping from his body.

All Steve could do back then was hold his love close, tell him over and over that it would alright, that the nightmare wasn’t real anymore, that Steve would hold him until it all went away–

–and that was all he could do now.

So he took a deep breath, said a silent prayer that Tony would accept the comfort from him, and asked, “Tony, honey, do you know how we deal with storms on the ship?”

A sniffle, a negative shake of his head, but Tony stayed silent.

“We tie everything down first.” He budged closer, rolled just enough that Tony was lying a bit beneath him, sheltered from both the noise of the thunder and the flash of lightning that lit up their cabin. Tony didn’t even open his eyes, only held onto Steve even tighter, hiding his face in the shoulder closest to him.

“Once everything is tied down, if the storm isn’t too terrible, we face the ship right into it and run it out. And if it’s a  _really_ terrible storm, and we aren’t too far from land, we find a place to–”

“To hide?” Tony’s words were muffled in Steve’s shirt and any other time Steve would have chuckled at hearing such a small voice, but right now it was only  _heartbreaking_.

“No honey, we find what’s called a windward shore.” Steve corrected softly. “A safe place to ride out the worst of the storm. Everyone gets below deck, we hunker down with blankets and warm drinks and count it out.”

“What does that mean?” that same small voice. “Why do you count?”

“We count because if you start counting when the lightning strikes, and stop counting when the thunder hits, we know how far away the storm is. Every few seconds is the storm moving another mile away. The further away it gets, the safer we are, and the better we sleep.”

Silence in their cabin, broken only by the sound of the rain pelting the decks, the creaking of the ship.

And then Tony whispered, “Land miles or nautical miles? I read that they are different distances.”

“I don’t think it matters.” Steve whispered back, fighting a smile at the thought of Tony reading about something like  _nautical mile_ s. “But if you are feeling safe and warm now, maybe I could count for you?”

Tony nodded, flinched over a particularly bright bolt of lightning, and Steve started counting, pleased at the thought of Tony trusting him, of Tony accepting this little bit of comfort. “One.” he murmured. “Two. Three. Four–”

He made it to  _six_ before the thunder came, and when Tony settled back down after jumping in fright, Steve asked, “Do you want to talk about why you hate storms?”

A negative shake of Tony’s head, so Steve waited in silence until lightning hit, and began counting again.

Thunder at  _six_ again, and Steve hesitated before saying, “Bucky and I– we both have things that we only admit to in the dark, things we only want to say when theres no one around to see. Theres no shame in needing to whisper the things that scare you, the things that wake you up in the middle of the night. Bucky and I are lucky to have each other to be–”

“–each others windward shore?” Tony asked quietly.

“That’s exactly right.” Steve kissed the top of his head. “That’s  _exactly_ right, honey. And since it’s dark, and if we’re admitting things–”

He leaned in close, brushing his lips over Tony’s forehead and across his cheek, stopping just shy of his lips, hearing the sharp intake of breath, feeling the way Tony first tensed, and then sighed and relaxed into him.

“–if you want  _us_ to be your…your windward shore? If you want us to be the ones to keep you safe from whatever makes you hate storms?” Steve’s hand tightened briefly on Tony’s waist. “We want that too.”

Tony didn’t say anything for a long time, but then the quietest whisper, nearly muffled into Steve’s shirt– “Will you count for me again?”

Steve waited for the lightning, and started at  _one_.

Tony kept his eyes closed and listened to the deep voice, slid his hands from the vee of Steve’s shirt down to his waist, bunching the linen between his fingers and letting the warmth of the skin beneath seep into him.

“The night my parents died, it stormed.” he muttered when the thunder rolled around them.

“The night they died?” Steve said with a frown.

“The-the-the–” Tony cleared his throat and slid further down into the covers. “The night they were murdered.”

 _Lightning_ , and Steve started counting again, pushing away his horror at Tonys words, concentrating on staying calm so Tony would stay calm as well. 

By the time he reached  _seventeen_ , Tony was asleep in asleep in his arms, breathing steadily, his grip on Steve’s shirt slackening and then falling away.

Steve eased his arms out from underneath Tony as soon as he was sure he was sleeping soundly, tucking the blanket up around Tonys shoulders and moving back until he could swing his legs over the side of the bed, scrubbing his hand over his face.

Tony’s parents were  _murdered_?

**************************

**************************

It was an odd day on the ship, with the rain still pouring and the crew in a sour mood. Instead of pulling into port before noon like they had planned, it would be closer to evening, if not the next morning, and that was enough to put most of the men out of sorts.

After their morning chores were done, most of them retreated below decks, trying to stay dry, so Tony only stepped out long enough to say  _hi_ to Happy, and to gather some food up to take back to his room, determined to stay out of the surly mens way as best he could.

He was tired.  _Exhausted_ really, from stressing over the storms, and then from overthinking every moment between he and Steve, every word the Captain had said the previous night, every touch of his fingers and press of his hands against Tony’s skin.

 _This can’t be healthy._  Tony thought wryly, sprawling back out on the bed and putting an arm over his eyes to block out the noise of even more rain. It couldn’t  _possibly_ be healthy to be obsessing over deep blue eyes and the strength in the arms that had held him. Or day dreaming about the feel of Steve’s lips across his cheek, or the solid weight of a muscled thigh against his own, or the—

 _Ugh_. Tony huffed a sigh of annoyance, shifted on the bed to try and get comfortable, thought that if he could just sleep the day away, he could also avoid the cranky crew, as well as avoid the completely distracting Captain, and the  _equally_ distracting First Mate.

Tony hadn’t expected to wake up terrified, hadn’t expected Steve to be there to hold him. He  _certainly_ hadn’t expected to let the man hold him for so long, to comfort him like that, and if he was being honest–

–If Tony was being  _honest_ –

– _Well_. Tony wasn’t going to be honest. He couldn’t handle thinking like  _that_ about Steve. Couldn’t let himself think about all the  _possibilities_ when Steve had talked about adventures, had talked about he and Bucky wanting him to stay, about them being his windward shore.

Tony wasn’t even entirely sure what those possibilities would be, since he was a virgin in all senses of the word but  _oh_ –  _oh_ he could dream.

And as the ship rocked in a still unsteady sea, as rain pounded against the window of the cabin, Tony closed his eyes and let himself  _dream_.

*********************

“Oh, sorry to wake you Tony, I just need a shirt.” The door to the cabin opened some time around lunch time, pulling Tony from a light nap, Bucky smiling apologetically as he closed the door behind him.

“Bucky.” Tony blinked up at him, cheeks flushing lightly as he recalled his pre-nap thoughts, but if Bucky noticed, he didn’t say anything at all, just smiled again and crossed to the dresser to rifle through the piles of clothing for another shirt.

“Steve said you didn’t sleep real good last night.” Bucky mentioned as he searched through the drawers. “Storm keep ya awake?” He purposefully didnt mention what Steve had told him about Tonys parents, purposefully kept his tone light so he wouldnt give anything away. 

Nothing good would come from trying to talk about  _that_ before he and Steve had had a chance to look into it anyway. 

“Lightining scare ya?” he prompted when Tony didnt answer right away. “Or was it the ship moving?” 

“Um. All of it?” Tony sat up, running his hand through his hair shyly. “I don’t like– don’t like storms.”

“Most of us don’t.” Bucky said, finding the shirt he was looking for and stripping his torn shirt up and over his shoulders, tossing it away. “Storms on a ship are always worse than they are on– on land–” Bucky tilted his head and sent Tony a curious look. “Uh–Tony?”

“Hm?” Tony asked, but he wasn’t really asking, because he wasn’t really paying attention to what Bucky was saying, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open a little as he blatantly  _stared_ at Bucky’s chest.

Dark eyes traced the tattoos that started over Bucky’s heart and spread up and over his left shoulder. Tony swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as his gaze dropped down to follow the ink to where it wrapped around biceps down the forearm before melding with Bucky’s fingers. Then back up to his shoulders and skipping over the lines and colors stretched across Bucky’s ribs, curling around his hip bone and disappearing under the waist of his trousers.

“Ive never seen so many tattoos.” Tony breathed. “ _God_ , they are–”

“Careful, sweet thing.” Bucky’s voice was low and rough, his accent rolling in to nearly slur the words together. “Keep lookin’ at a fella like that, and I might hafta do something’ bout it.”

“Oh.” Tony jerked his head back up to meet Bucky’s gaze, licking at his lips when he saw the heat snapping in pale blue eyes. “Um–”

Bucky just smiled again, sharp and  _knowing_ , and pulled the clean shirt on perhaps a little slower than he needed to.

“I was sayin’–” he started again. “–that storms are always worse on a ship. Seems louder, rain seems worse, but ya know theres two ways to go about dealing with something like a storm.”

“Which ways are those?” Tony asked, then cleared his throat because the words came out a little husky even to his ears. “Which ways are those?” he asked again, silently congratulating himself on not stuttering.

“You can find a safe place to ride it out.” Bucky said, flicking his fingers over the button fly of his pants, biting his lip so he wouldn’t smirk when Tony’s eyes dropped automatically, helplessly down to look. “Or you can stare right into the storms eye and see the beauty and power and watch her rage around you.” he tucked the clean shirt into his pants, never taking his eyes off Tony as he did. “Thats the way I prefer to handle them.” 

“That way sounds scary.” Tony said quietly, finally looking away to twist his hands in his lap. “I don’t like storms.”

“Ah Tony.” Bucky stepped towards him, slid calloused fingers over his jaw to tilt his head up. “You don’t think I’d make ya face that storm by yourself, do you? I’d be right there with ya, honey.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked at him shyly. “Thank you.”

“Mmmhmm.” Bucky hummed and traced Tony’s bottom lip with his thumb. “You sure got a pretty smile, you know that? Glad to see ya smile after such a rough night.” 

“I-I-I–”  _Damn it_. Tony closed his eyes in embarrassment when his stutter made a reappearance. “Um, I–”

“Don’t worry about your stutter, baby.” Bucky shushed him. “Lets see if it goes away if I kiss you.”

“You want to kiss me?” Tony blurted and then bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep from saying anything else, and Bucky winked at him.

“I told ya I’d have to do something if ya kept looking at me like that, didn’t I? I’m not a man to go back on my promises.”

“Pirates keep promises?” Tony asked, partly because he couldn’t help himself, mostly because he wanted to see Bucky smile again.

“ _This_ pirate is gonna keep  _this_ promise.”  Bucky murmured teasingly, and before Tony could say anything else, Bucky’s lips were pressed against his own and there was nothing light or sweet or  _teasing_ about it.

Kissing Bucky was  _nothing_ like kissing Steve.

No, Bucky cupped a hand to the back of Tony’s neck to hold him still, ran a hand up Tony’s thigh before sealing their lips together in a solid kiss, a groan rumbling from his chest as the hand on Tony’s neck slid up and tangled in his hair to tug through the dark strands.

And just before they parted, just before Bucky pulled away, he flicked his tongue out to dance along the seam of Tony’s lips, breaking their kiss as Tony audibly gasped.

“Bu-Bucky!” Tony stammered. “ _Oh_ my–”

“One day I’ll show you the beauty in a storm, Tony.” Bucky promised. “But until then, I guess I’ll just leave you to nap. Seems like a shame you’re nappin’ alone, sugar.”

Blue eyes slid over Tony’s body without even attempting to hide the  _interest_ , and Tony was still stammering and stuttering and trying to catch his breath when Bucky stepped out of the cabin and closed the door firmly behind him.

Tony put a trembling hand up to his lips, closed his eyes against the jolt of pure  _arousal_ that washed through him.

 _Oh_ he was in trouble.

 _Oh_ this was so much better than reading beneath the tree in his Uncles yard.

**********************

**********************

“You’re quiet today.” Happy announced, whisking away the dinner dishes and dumping them in a soaking bin. “What’s goin’ on? Didn’t see ya all day and then when you show up you got nothin’ to say?”

“Um, long night.” Tony explained with a half hearted shrug. “Storms and I– um I don’t– I don’t– I don’t like them. I spent most of the day trying to sleep.”

“Fair enough. Don’t think any of us like the storms.” Happy sliced a lemon and crushed it between his hands, spreading the sharply scented juice over the long counter he did his prep work on, scrubbing at it furiously with a rag before pouring hot water over it as well and scrubbing even harder.

“Why lemon?” Tony asked, motioning towards the table as he rolled his sleeves up and set to work on the dishes.

Happy smiled approvingly when he saw Tony washing the dishes and poured more water over the counter to rinse any suds and remaining dirt away. “Because the acid in the lemon cuts through any grime, soaks into the wood to get rid of the germs there. Vinegar works too, but lemon smells better.”

“Oh.” Tony nodded and fell silent again.

“Anything you want to talk about?” Happy stopped scrubbing long enough to take a swig from his flask, and when Tony shook his head, the cook just shrugged his big shoulders. “Fine. Didn’t want to talk anyway.”

Tony smiled at that, but kept right on working.

It was an easy silence in the kitchen, and Tony appreciated it. Happy worked hard on his half the kitchen, Tony scrubbed as hard as he could at the pots and pans, and neither one needed to talk. It was funny that the galley had become Tony’s safe place on the ship, interesting that after only a week he was more comfortable with the cook than he had ever been around his Uncle, more comfortable scrubbing pots and pans than he had ever been at a high society function.

If Tony didn’t know better, he would think he belonged  _here_ , more than he belonged in New York.

And that felt like a dangerous thought, so he pushed it away, and concentrated on getting the last of beef stew from the bottom of a pot.

They worked in silence for almost an hour before the swinging doors opened and both Bucky and Steve stepped through, each holding log books and making notes as they talked quietly.

“Happy.” Steve didn’t even look up from the papers in his hand. “Is your inventory completed? Do you have your supply list for when we make port?”

“Sure thing.” Happy wiped his hands on his apron and pulled a folded piece of paper from a pocket. “Here ya go.”

“Hmm.” Steve took the paper and gave it a quick once over before handing it over to Bucky, who copied a few notes into the list he was holding. “Did you make allowances for the extra person on board?”

“Is the extra person staying on board?” Happy asked, sending a pointed glance at Tony.

Bucky and Steve looked at him as well, Steve’s expression hopeful, Bucky’s carefully blank. “ _Are_ you staying on board, Tony?” Steve asked quietly.

“Of course.” Tony said just as quietly, and Steve grinned, jotting down something in his book before snapping it shut.

“Alright. Buck, if you’ll check with the gunner, then I can check with Yinsen about medical supplies and then we can–”

“Sure thing, Stevie.” Bucky cut him off before Steve finished his sentence. “I mean, sure thing  _Captain_.”

Steve laughed under his breath and put his arm around Bucky’s waist, yanking him close for a quick kiss. “Get going then, First Mate.”

“Mmm.” Bucky leaned in to kiss him again, then winked at Tony and ducked out the door.

“Tony.” Steve tucked his book under his arm and crossed the room to brush a kiss over Tony’s forehead. “I’m sorry I had to leave this morning but–”

“It’s fine.” Tony waved him off. “Ships Captain, and all that. I understand.”

“But I wanted to be there when you woke up.” Steve lowered his voice even more. “I didn’t want you to wake up alone. Not after last night.” 

“Oh.” Tony definitely blushed then. “Um, thank you. For thinking of me. But its fine. I know you had things to do.” 

Steve kissed his forehead one more time and strode out the door, already calling to one of the men in the corridor.

Tony cleared his throat a few times and tried to go back to the pans in the wash tub, scrubbing at them until they shone, and then wiping his hands and joining Happy at the prep table to help him dice vegetables for a smaller, later meal for the crew that had night shift.

“Ya know, you don’t hafta be in love to want to see them naked.” Happy said suddenly, completely non chalantly, without even missing a beat as he prepared the meat for the later dinner.

His matter of fact tone shouldn’t have been quite so jarring, but Tony still managed to jump and nearly slice a finger off when the words registered in his mind.

“S-s-sorry what was that?  _What_ did you say?”

“You’re gonna make me repeat it?” Happy sounded completely offended. “I already had to say those words out loud once,  _geez_.”

He huffed for another minute and then sighed theatrically. “I SAID you don’t hafta be in to love to want to see them naked.”

“Who?” Tony kept his eyes firmly on the vegetables so he wouldn’t have to see the eye roll the cook sent his way.

“Cap and the Bronco.” Happy said bluntly. “I dunno what happened between the three of ya, but when you say them kiss, you started looking at ‘em like you wanna eat them, so maybe just  _do_ it.”

“Oh no. No I don’t-dont-don’t— I c-c-c-couldn’t—“ Tony’s eyes flew open wide, and he started shaking his head emphatically. “N-n-no. No, I wouldn’t–wouldn’t–”

“Calm down before you hurt yourself.” Happy took the knife from Tonys hands and pointed it at him, waiting until Tony looked up before continuing.

“Cap and Buck are a good pair-a men, ya hear? Bloody bastards of pirates and absolute assholes when they wanna be, but they want you, and you want them, else ya wouldn’t be stammering like you forgot how to talk. So stop waiting to fall in love to do something about it. Maybe on land you needed some sort of commitment or agreement or whatever before gettin’ handsy with a fella, but out here you don’t.”

“And besides.“ Happy went back to prepping the meat, handing Tony back the knife. “You and Cap are married which means you’re basically married to Bucky too, so what’s the problem?”

“I-I—“ Tonys face was cherry red and Happy tried not to laugh at him. “I don’t know how to do that.  _Any_ of that. Wouldn’t know where to start.”

“Ask them to show you.” Happy said with an unconcerned shrug. “I guarantee they would want to teach you  _all sorts_  of depraved things.”

“OW!” Tony shrieked as he cut solidly into his finger then, his brain short circuiting over the word-depraved- and Happy  _tsked_ at him.

“See that? You gotta focus, Tony.” He tossed him a towel. “All I’m sayin’ is, if you want them,  _go get them._  Alright?”

“Thanks?” Tony said uncertainly, wrapping his finger and going back to work, forcing himself to concentrate on his task, trying hard to put any and all thoughts about  _going and getting_  the Captain and his First Mate out of his mind.

“Um, Happy?”

“What, Tony?”

“Why does everyone call Bucky  _the Bronco_?”

Happy put a hand over his face and laughed into it for a long minute. “It’s not my place to tell you.” he managed through his chuckles. “But I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.”

“Oh.” Tony frowned. “But, why won’t you tell—”

“Land–a-HO!” The call came down from above the deck, the sailors calling it down the stairs, and the men in their bunks cheering, interrupting their talk.

“Finally.” Happy grinned and hurried toward the porthole to catch a glimpse of the coastline through the rain. “You ever been to Charleston, Tony?”

“Uh, no. Not at all. Is that where we are?”

“Yep.” Happy turned with a curious smile on his face. “I bet Caps gonna take you to meet Natasha.”

“Who-who’s Natasha?” Tony asked nervously. “Is she–is she– should I be worried?”

“Probably.” Happy nodded instantly. “Probably should be worried. It’s like this, Tony. There are some women you have to guard your heart around, others you guard your money around. With Natasha you have to guard your heart, your money  _and_ your sanity, because a woman  _that_ wicked will drive you mad.”

“But don’t worry.” he grinned then, clutching at his heart dramatically. “Driven mad by a woman like that? What a way to go.”

“Wonderful.” Tony whispered. “More pirates.”

“Have some liquid courage.” Happy tossed his flask at Tony and winked. “Trust me. You’re gonna need it.”

Tony took a deep breath.  _What a day this is turning out to be_. 


	9. Chapter 9

“You alright?” Steve asked for what was quite possibly the hundredth time since they had left the ship, steering Tony through the winding back streets of the outskirts of Charleston, heading towards some as yet un named destination. **  
**

“I’m fine.” Tony promised, looking around him with wide eyes, trying to take in all he could of the dark city through the not quite adequate lamp posts.

“Damn, Stevie.” Bucky drawled. “You’d almost a-thought he’d been on land before, huh?” He was only teasing of course, but Steve still flushed, and the fingers that had been tight on Tony’s elbow loosened and fell away in embarrassment.

Tony was mildly surprised to find that he missed Steve’s touch, but then again, maybe he wasn’t surprised at all, and he clenched his teeth against the pulse of  _warmth_ that rippled through him, remembering Happys words about  _going and getting_  what he wanted.

“Of course.” Steve didn’t seem to notice the way Tony shivered a little bit, but Bucky did, and moved just a half step closer. “You’re right. With Bucky and I both here, nothing’s going to happen anyway. I just prefer to be on the  _Nomad_. Not many places on land Im comfortable.” 

“We think Cap is half selkie.” Bucky touched his hand just lightly to the small of Tony’s back. “Maybe a merrow. Needs his water or he gets irritable.”

“A mermaid.” Tony’s teeth glinted in the near dark as he grinned. “But selkie and merrow are Irish aren’t they?”

“Oh aye, tis’ an Irish beauty.” Bucky mocked with an exaggerated Irish lilt to his words. “Why he’s such a fighter.”

“ _Enough_.” Amusingly enough, at the height of Steve’s annoyance he affected a lilt of his own to mirror the one Bucky was riding so hard. “Tony, what have you read about selkies?”

“Why would you think I read about selkies?” Tony asked, inwardly cringing at the thought of being scoffed at for reading about fanciful creatures and mythology. “I prefer to read–”

“Because you’ve read  _everything_.” Steve’s voice was back to it’s usual baritone. “And as much as you wonder about the sea and the ocean, I’m sure you’ve come across selkies.”

“Oh.” Tony felt a little foolish for being relieved the neither one of the pirates had laughed at him. “Yes. I-I-I- enjoy the myths. Stories. They follow nearly every culture and that is interesting to me. Especially because–”

“Not a myth.” Bucky winked down at him as he interrupted, turning them down a different streetway. “You just haven’t been on the water long enough to see them yet. But we can change that, sugar.”

“Sure can.” Steve murmured his agreement, his hand back on Tony’s elbow to guide him over a rough spot. “Just you wait and see.”

“Oh.” Tony bit his lip so he wouldn’t smile so hard, concentrating on trying to watch his footing on the uneven stones. “I c-c-c-c-ould– um could–”

“Shhh.” Steve paused and titled Tony’s face up, pushing a light kiss to his lips. “No need to do that, Tony. That stutter is pretty adorable, but I don’t like that you do it because you’re nervous cause we’re being too forward with ya.”

“Right.” Tony licked his lips anxiously, shooting an unsure glance at Bucky who was watching them with a half smile on his face. “Not nervous. Not-not-not- too forward.”

“Maybe he stutters so we will kiss him, Stevie.” Bucky suggested and the quick breath Tony sucked in was clearly audible in the deserted street.

“Easy, Bronco.” Steve muttered, but he sounded like he was smiling as he tugged at Tony’s hand to get them moving again. “Let’s just focus on getting to the house first.”

“Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen.” Bucky complained. “When was the last time anything fun happened when we on shore?”

Those were, of course, cursed words, because at that exact moment, a group of shadows departed from a corner and materialized into four hulking men, talking amongst themselves and laughing quietly while filling the road to impassable.

“Damn it.” Steve cursed under his breath, but his voice didn’t waver when he straightened his back, and pushed every ounce of  _proper Captain_  into it and said, “Good evening, gentlemen. Is there a reason you are attempting to detain us?”

“Wot a posh lil’ accent.” One of the men crowed, his own words blunted by a cockney edge. “Long ways from home, talkin’ like that.”

“Oy.” Another chimed in. “Woldn’t spose a posh like you’d be wanderin’ round here. Wot’s gotcha lost, luv?”

“More in’tresting—“ a third spit a wad of something foul smelling on the ground. “Yer purse looks mighty full, gon’ lighten that for ya right quick.”

“As charming as this exchange is.” Steve smiled genially, pushing Tony behind him in a protective motion. “I’m afraid it’s not going to go the way you think at all. Perhaps you gentlemen should just move on and let us pass.”

“‘Haps ya gentlemen should move on!” The second one mocked, wiping his own mouth after spitting. “Or haps we’ll just—“

 _Schwing_!

There was a high pitched ringing noise, then a horrible,  _wet_ sounding thump as something hit the ground, and after a split second of pure shock, someone started screaming.

“My hand!” The fourth mugger, who had been silent up to this point, was bent double, clutching a wrist that no longer had a hand attached to it. “The fucker took me hand! My bloody—“

The other three men, as well as Tony, whipped around to try and figure out  _what the hell_  had happened, and their questions were answered by the sight of Bucky standing half in the light of a Street lamp, his sword held loosely in one hand. His expression was familiarly blank, but there was a dangerous glint in his eye that had Tony’s heart pounding.

“You cut off his hand?” Steve asked, and Tony wasn’t sure if the Captain sounded angry…. or turned on.

“He shouldna reached for ya.” Bucky replied, with no inflection in his tone, no change in his relaxed posture, even though his words went heavy as  _brooklyn_ came through. “Don’t like it when people try to touch ya, Stevie. Shoulda just stayed there with his friends ‘stead of tryin’ to grab you.”

“Bucky.” Steve practically  _moaned_ the word. “You cut off his hand.”

“Seems ta me.” Bucky added, with a slow turn of his wrist, the bloodied blade catching the light. “You boys are a long way from home too, talkin’ like that. Should be real careful wanderin’ around where ya aren't’ welcome.”

The hurt man was still screaming, and now his friends were jostling and shouting as they pulled their own swords and advanced on Bucky.

“Turn around so you don’t have to see.” Steve still sounded a little breathless, but he placed a big hand on the back of Tony’s head to turn him away. “You don’t want to see this.”

“Help him!” Tony shoved at him frantically, unable to see the fight behind them. “Steve he’s going to get hurt,  _help_ him.”

“He’s not gonna get hurt.” Steve was pulling Tony further into the corner. “Trust me. But you don’t need to watch-“

There was another scream and then a string of curses, and when Bucky cried out in pain, Tony pounded at Steve chest, tore out of his arms to get a look at the melee. “Steve you  _have_ to help him Bucky is—is,—“

The words trailed off, Tony’s mouth falling open as he watched Bucky take on all three would-be thieves.

Faster than seemed possible, the pirate was slashing his blade back and forth, his feet shuffling and skipping as he whirled to face each of his opponents, dark hair whipping around his face, giving only quick glances of glowing blue eyes and teeth bared in smile– or maybe it was a snarl.

The muggers couldn’t keep up, their swings wild, their steps unsure as Bucky darted between them, his wrist flicking almost lazily as he shredded their jackets with razor sharp jabs, then went after their skin, drawing ribbons of blood from paper thin cuts along their arms. His own right arm was bleeding, the source of the earlier cry of pain, but Bucky didn’t even seem to notice, his posture still mostly relaxed, his left arm hanging limply, nearly useless by his side and somehow not hindering him at all.

“He’s-he’s  _toying_ with them.” Tony gaped at the scene in front of him. “Bucky is –”

“–The most dangerous man I’ve ever met.” Steve’s voice was right in Tony’s ear, the low timbre sending a shiver down his back. “Watching him with a sword is just–” the hand at Tony’s hip tightened briefly. “–he’s  _amazing_.”

 _Amazing_ didn’t seem enough to describe this dance that Bucky had been drawn into with the men, a dance that they were only seconds away from losing, and probably at the price of their heads.

Then one of them reached for a pistol, getting a wild shot off that came nowhere near hitting Bucky, but ricocheted around the dimly lit street and every movement came to a standstill, as if they were all holding their breaths to see what would come next.

Bucky only shifted his weight, tossed his sword to his left hand–

–and proceeded to slice the man nearly in half, a brutal slash in one direction opening one of the muggers midsections– a swift slice in the other direction bringing a second screaming to his knees, both hands wrapped around a thigh cut to the bone.

The third man reached for his own pistol, raising it with shaking hands, the click of the hammer still seeming loud over the moans and cries of the downed men, pointing it right at Bucky’s head.

“Steve.” Tony whispered and Steve just shook his head, murmuring  _wait_.

“Come on.” Bucky said, quietly enough that Tony wasn’t sure he had actually even heard it. “Do it.”

The man twitched-maybe it was a flinch?– maybe he wasn’t going to pull the trigger at all, perhaphs he was going simply drop the gun in fright and run for his life.

But he  _twitched_ , and it was his death sentence.

Bucky reacted before Tony had even blinked, dropping to one knee, his sword swung around and flung into the chest of the one handed man who had only pulled himself to a sitting position, cursing and swearing as he fumbled for a pistol that was useless to him with only one hand.

He perished there with the sword buried between his ribs.

At the same moment, without even pausing for a breath, Bucky yanked a dagger from somewhere on his person and flung it up into the last mans neck, ripping through his jugular and leaving him to gasp a few  _horrible_ gurgling breaths as he collapsed onto the ground, and bled out on the stones.

Bucky stayed like that for a moment, breathing hard, frozen beneath the circle of light from the street lamp, then he looked up at where Steve was holding Tony–

–and  _smiled_.

“God.” Steve blurted, and nearly dragged Tony over to Bucky, hauling his first mate up with one arm and smashing their mouths together. “Bucky, you are so  _gorgeous_.”

“Mmmm.” Bucky groaned, low and needy, a hand landing low on Steve’s ass to grip him hard, to grind against him wantonly. “Stevie.”

“I love you.” Steve panted. “Bucky that was  _beautiful_. Seeing you like that makes me want to rip you apart, baby. Push you up against this fucking wall and–”

“I hate when people try to touch you.” Bucky dragged his teeth over Steve’s bottom lip with a possessive growl. “You’re  _mine_. No ones gonna touch what’s mine. No ones gonna touch you or Tony or anything else that’s fucking  _mine_.”

A shocked gasp broke from Tony, yanking them from what was rapidly becoming a heated moment, and Bucky pulled away first, looking the tiniest bit vulnerable when he saw Tony staring at them with widened eyes.

“Sorry about that Tony.” he took a few steps away, dropping his hand from Steve’s ass and clearing his throat awkwardly. “Cap shoulda got ya outta here so ya didn’t see-” in his nervousness, that Brooklyn accent made his words nearly indecipherable. “Dindnt hafta see the violence–I’m not usually like–”

“You’re amazing.” was all Tony said after a heart racking few moments of silence and Bucky blinked down at him in surprise. “I’ve never seen anyone fight like that.  _Ever_. I’ve read about ambidextrous people but the way you fought was–” Tony swallowed hard then, clenched his fists like he was physically trying to keep himself from reaching out.

He should be upset. He should be horrified, sick to his stomach over what he had seen.

But instead he was in awe, stunned speechless over the way Bucky had moved, something  _wicked_ curling through him as he had watched the two of them…embrace.

“You’re amazing.” Tony finally repeated. “That was–nearly art. How you fight.  _Art_.”

“Well thanks, sugar.” Bucky tilted his head until his hair fell in his eyes, and smiled, knowing it made him look extra charming, while hiding the  _unsure_ in his eyes over the way Tony had hesitated before speaking.

Steve cleared his throat though, catching Bucky’s eye with a fond if not still heated look, then kissing the top of Tony’s head. “Lets keep going, hm? Natasha will have our head if we are any later.”

“Right.” Bucky retrieved both his sword and his dagger, wiping the blood from the blades on the dead mens clothing. “Shall we?”

Tony held onto Steve’s arm a bit tighter after that, but when they turned a corner, hurrying to get away from the bodies, he brushed against Bucky’s solid form and Happys words went through his mind all over again –  _don’t hafta be in love to want to see them naked_ – and Tony was thankful for the dark that hid his bright red face.

**************************

Servants came to take their coats, bowing and murmuring greetings as the three men stood in the front room of what had been a rather nondescript outer building, but now Tony was too distracted by the sheer  _wealth_ of the foyer inside the building to pay much attention to the soft spoken servants and where ever they had taken his hat.

Heavy velvet curtains draped to the floor, every couch was a chaise lounge, every chair large enough for two. Everything was shades reds and royal blues, the only portraits on the wall hazy outlines of what was surely nude bodies, the blended colors and smudges lines only giving hints and peeks at scandalous positions and various embraces and Tony found himself warming, tugging at the borrowed shirt from Hawkeye uncomfortably.

Even the floor was covered in thick carpet, their steps hushed as if simply stepping foot into this building was a secret to be kept.

And it was then, as he fought the urge to take his boots off and sink his toes into the plush carpet– it was  _then_ that Tony realized exactly what sort of house was decorated in such a way.

“This is a whorehouse.” he whispered to himself, and put a hand up to his mouth to cover anything else that might escape. Steve and Bucky had brought him to a  _whorehouse_.

“Captain Steven Rogers.” A soft voice from the top of a winding staircase, and Tony peered up into the shadows to see who had spoken. “You are  _late_.”

“Madame, I can assure you.” Steve swept into a low bow, running his hands through his blond hair to straighten it. “I have pushed my ship and my crew to the very edge in an attempt to be here when you requested.”

“Oh, don’t give me that posh s _h_ it.” the voice changed, sounding amused now, and a woman descended the stairs, pausing quite theatrically where the shadows gave way to the light of the lamps, keeping most of her face in the darkness. “Bucky still has blood on his shirt sleeves which tells me that you had a bit of fun before coming to see me. Tell me, Captain, have I fallen so low in your esteem that a street brawl is more interesting than what I have to offer?”

“Some fights have to be fought, Natasha.” Steve shrugged, dropping his formal tone, a smile playing around his lips. “Bucky wanted a brawl and–”

“Don’t blame it on me.” Bucky protested, but he swept his hair from his eyes, tying it back with a leather strap and winked at the mysterious women. “But dependin’ on my punishment–”

“Your charm doesn’t work on me, Bronco.” the woman dismissed him with a wave of her hand, brightly colored nails catching the light. “We learned that years ago. Neither does your attempt at civility, Rogers, you are a pirate to your core and I fully expect you to act like one.”

“That being said,” the woman leaned over the banister now, treating all three men to a tantalizingly bare shoulder peeking out from beneath a black velvet robe. “What oh  _what_ have you brought me? Who is this?” One long finger pointed at a still gaping Tony. “Surely you didn’t bring an extra passenger and expect me to provide the usual accommodations?  _Surely_ you aren’t quite rude enough to-”

“Natasha.” Steve interrupted, holding his hand up to quiet her. “Things have changed. We’re late because we were held up in New York and—“

“I don’t care!” Natasha’s green eyes flashed in annoyance. “I have just as much a schedule as you bloody pirates and don’t have time for your distractions, no matter how pretty–” a long look at Tony again. “–they are.”

“Tell me, darling.” Natasha slid her long red nails down the highly polished banister as she moved down the rest of the stairs, more gliding than she was walking, hips swaying enough to give glimpses of creamy thighs peeking out behind the shockingly high cuts on her robe.

“How did someone so obviously  _innocent_ end up in the hands of pirates?” Nails on Tonys chin, turning his head so she can see him better, an odd position when she stood nearly eight inches shorter than him, but she was scary -and beautiful- enough that Tony wasnt going to object. Her words weren’t even cruel, simply curious, a heavy accent to them that Tony struggled to place.

Bucky— Bucky audibly  _growled_ when she touched Tony however, and those beguiling eyes flashed in interest before she took her hand from Tony and backed up several feet, affecting a casual pose, most of one leg poking out from her robe, the neckline dragging to nearly off her shoulders, fluffing her hair off her neck and tilting her head curiously.

“Captain, why have you brought me such a pretty little thing when he’s apparently—“ shooting a dirty glance at Bucky. “—not mine to play with.”

“It’s a long story.” Steve groaned. “But we need to stay here tonight anyway and—“

“The  _three_ of you!” Natasha practically purred the words and Tony’s face flamed red. “How  _interesting_.”

“Are you going to help or not?” Bucky asked irritably. “Cap and I still have things to do tonight and if you aren’t gonna–”

“Settle, Bronco.” Her lips twisted in something of a smile. “Of course I’ll help. But I believe the two of you owe me an explanation. Go about your business, and I will keep your…pet…” she raised a perfectly arched brow mischievously. “Safe and warm.”

Bucky swore something that had Steve tightening his grip on the big sailors arm to hold him still. “Thank you, Natasha.” Steve said firmly. “If you wouldn’t mind our usual room and I’m sure Tony is hungry? A few hours is all we will need.”

“As much time as you want.” Natasha waved them off absentmindedly, thoroughly enjoying the way Tony was stammering as she laced their fingers together and started pulling him to the stairs. “Don’t worry about this little darling. He and I are going to get to know each other.”

“Is this a mistake?” Bucky asked as they stepped back into the night, heading towards a tavern that was only frequented by their type of man.

“Natasha will keep Tony safe.” Steve said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself as well. “He doesn’t need to be here while we get our new routes and marks.”

“D’ya think one day he’s gonna ask about why we only go after certain ships?” Bucky jostled Steve’s arm, the closest they could come to holding hands as they walked.

Steve sighed, scrubbing a hand over the bristly edges of a beard growing in over his chin. “I hope we can keep him distracted enough that he won’t ask for a long time.”

“And then?”

“And then it will be a hell of a talk, won’t it?”

**********************

**********************

“You are watching me as if I will bite you.” Natasha grinned as she plumped the pillows on a large bed. “Do not worry, little pet, my tastes do not include the innocent.”

“How-how-how-how could you tell–?”

“Your stutter is unfortunate.” Natasha interrupted and Tony looked away in frustration. “But it appears to come and go, hm? Perhaps you only stutter when you are nervous?”

“Yes.” Tony was still looking away, plucking at the lace doily on a side table absentmindedly. “Your accent. Russian?”

“Mmm,  _da_.” Natasha said approvingly, and finally straightened up from the bed, giving Tony a chance to look her in the eye instead of avoiding staring at the curve of her rear. “I have been in the colonies since I was little girl.”

“What-what brought you from Russia?” Tony asked, his nervousness forgotten by his curiosity. “I’ve never met a Russian before, even with all the visitors to and from the house.”

“My mother was whore.” Natasha answered calmly, pouring a cup of tea and offering it to Tony, gliding away to recline gracefully on one of the chaise lounges that sat along the wall of the large room. “And I was too young to be turned out to the street or kept in to be used so I simply stayed until I was old enough for one… or the other. “

“Your mother was a–” Tony burned his mouth on the bitter liquid, swallowing too quickly to hide his shock. “Forgive me, um Lady Nata–”

“It’s  _Madame_ Natasha.” the red head interrupted coolly. “Not Lady.  _Madame_. I own this brothel.”

“Why would you stay?” Tony blurted, and then took another large gulp of scalding tea to shut himself up. “I mean to ask–”

“I stayed because I was a damn good whore.” Natasha didn’t even seem to notice how upset Tony was, and replied after a dainty sip of tea. “And when I had the chance to take this house over, I did.”

Tony stayed silent this time, staring into the tea cup in consternation.

“You are upset.” She acknowledged. “You feel badly for my being in this position. You shouldn’t. I am here because I chose to be, and the women beneath me are better for it.  _My_ Madame was a cruel woman, I am not.”

“I…see.” Tony said slowly.

“You don’t.” Natasha disagreed. “But more time with your pirates and you  _will_.  There is a different side to life for those of us not born in the master suite of the  _Stark Manor_.”

Tony startled, nearly dropping his cup, cursing quietly when it spilt onto his pants.

“Yes darling.” Natasha pulled on a braided cord, and somewhere in the house, a bell rang. “Of course I recognized you.”

A servant, or perhaps  _not_ a servant judging by the cut of her dress and the sheer panels on the waist of her skirt, hurried in with a towel, kneeling in front of Tony and dabbing at the tea stains on his pants, and Natasha had to hide her smile when Tony’s head snapped up and away, his eyes firmly trained on the ceiling instead of down the girls blouse.

“Call for a bath, Mathilde.” Natasha instructed, and the servant curtsied before hurrying from the room. “Anthony, my love, your pirates might not put much stock in cleanliness aboard that  _boat_ of theirs, but I am happy to offer you a bath as well as clean clothes. I cannot help but notice that yours are ill fitted.”

“Thank you.” Tony flushed, looking down at the worn clothes Hawk had let him borrow. “Um, if I could ask? How-how did you recognize me?”

“From the flyers, darling.” She stood her feet gracefully, letting her robe fall open carelessly and Tony’s face burned hot at the sight of the lace beneath the material.

“What-what-what flyers?” he managed, looking back down at what was left of his tea so he wouldn’t stare at her.

“The flyers hanging around town.” Natasha tightened the belt on her robe with a curious smile on her face. “Don’t you know, darling? They are saying the Captain and his first mate  _kidnapped_ you.”

***********************

***********************

“I’ll sleep back on the ship.” Bucky’s hand hadn’t left the hilt of his sword since they had entered the seedy tavern, and now that they had returned to Natasha’s brothel he finally relaxed enough to reach for Steve’s hand.

“No.” Steve said automatically. “No, I want to sleep next to you. You don’t need to be on the ship.”

“And Tony isn’t ready to share a bed with both of us.” Bucky countered. “And he shouldn’t have to sleep alone. Not here. Go. I’ll stay on the ship.”

“Bucky-!” Steve started to argue, but Bucky shut him up with a hard kiss, digging his fingers into Steve’s hair and pinning him to the hard bricks behind them, not letting up until Steve was limp beneath his hands, pliant beneath his lips.

“Course I want to sleep next to you, baby.” he said hoarsely. “Stevie it’s makin’ me  _crazy_ to be away from ya, but for right now–”

“I know.” Steve conceded, bumping their foreheads together. “I  _know_ , Bucky, but it doesn’t make it any easier. I can’t wait until we all are-”

“Shhh.” Another kiss from Bucky. “Me either, but this isn’t the time. We still gotta figure out what to do about this whole kidnapping thing.”

“Damn it.” Steve groaned. “I know. I  _know_!” Seeing the poster with Tony’s face and the word KIDNAPPED in bold writing beneath it had shocked them both. “Everybody in the goddamn colonies is looking for a Stark and we’ve got him holed up in a whore house.”

“Well no one would think to look there, huh?” Bucky teased, trying to lighten the mood. “Smartest thing to do is to get Tony back on board and outta here.”

“We should make him sleep on board tonight.” Steve sighed and Bucky shook his head again.

“Let the man have a bath and sleep in a good bed. I’ll hold things together on the Nomad, you hold things together  _here_ , hm?”

“Bucky.” Steve whispered, and it was more of a question than anything, cupping Bucky’s jaw to stare into his eyes. “I don’t have to. I  _won’t_. I’ll sleep in another room.”

“Don’t.” Bucky didn’t break their stare. “He deserves to be held tonight. Deserves to have his husband right next to him. I know you want him, Stevie. He wants you. And I–” a rueful smile. “–Stevie, the sooner you and he are closer, the sooner he and I can be closer too.”

“So you’re really– you’re really alright with this. With the three of us. Because if you aren’t–”

“I wasn’t lying when I said  _yes_ the first time.” This kiss was slow and sweet solid, nothing desperate or unsure about it. “And I’m not lying this time, either. Now go on.”

It was difficult to leave Bucky standing on the doorstep, but Steve forced himself inside, shutting the door so he wouldn’t have to see Bucky walk away into the dark. He knew it was for the best of course, knew that Tony wasn’t ready to have both of them in bed, but even the promise of a probably freshly bathed and warm Tony curled in the silky sheets upstairs wasn’t enough to keep him from  _aching_ at the thought of another night without Bucky.

He couldn’t wait until they could all–

“Welcome back, Captain.” Natasha greeted him, throwing the bolt on the door that served as her private entrance to the brothel, motioning him up the stairs to her own quarters and a few other guest rooms. “No Bronco, then?”

“He’s staying on the ship.” Steve grunted, following her into her room and shedding his clothes, tossing them into a basket, knowing they would be returned cleaned and pressed in the morning.

“Hmm.” Sharp eyes drifted over his naked form, over the newer scars from the last time they had met, the muscles that never failed to make her smile, the cock that was thick even when unaroused. “So. Only the Captain gets to play with the rich boy? The First Mate must wait below decks?”

“ _No_!” Steve didn’t mean to shout, but it didn’t faze Natasha anyway, so he didn’t bother apologizing. “No.” he repeated, quieter. “Tony and Bucky and I are trying to– we are all going to–”

“I see.” Natasha cut in. “Neither one of you can resist him, and yet you are the one staying here with him and not our wild Bronco. Why is that?”

“It’s a long story.” Steve sighed and headed for the wash basin and straight razor.

“I have all night.” Natasha spread her hands and waited patiently, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Steve was silent as he shaved, trying to decide the best way to tell the calculating woman exactly what their situation was.

Finally, he couldn’t stall any longer, and as he wiped the lather from his face, he said, “Tony and I are married.”

Natasha prided herself on her composure, on the complete lack of reaction she had to almost everything, but that sentence wasn’t something she could have expected even in her dreams, and she sputtered a line of Russian curses, spitting her tea all over her expensive dressing gown.

Steve smiled about it, but didn’t comment, only grabbing at the soft pair of lounge pants she had laid out for him and pulling them up over his bare hips.

“Youre-you’re you’re–” the Madame was still stuttering, stammering, trying to breathe through the tea she had inhaled. “Steven Rogers! I could  _kill_ you–!”

“I’m aware.” Steve bent over to kiss her cheek, brushing his fingers through her red hair. “Which room is Tony in?”

“Your usual room.” she said, eyes still wide. “Cap, are you  _serious_?”

“I couldn’t make it up if I wanted to.” he answered grimly. “Good night, Natasha.”

“Good luck, Captain.” she said right back, closing her eyes and wondering how on earth some one like Anthony Stark had ended up married to someone like Steven Grant and his wild first mate.

****************************

****************************

Tony was sleeping in the bed when Steve shut the door to the room and crossed quietly to the mattress, noting the bath in the corner, the damp towels drying in front of a fire.

Bare shoulders were just visible over the edge of a thick blanket, Tony’s hair lying in soft curls around his face, still wet from the bath, and Steve’s stomach clenched when he looked around the room and didn’t see any clothes at all.

Tony was naked in the bed.

Naked and sleeping and warm and  _clean_ and–

And–

And Steve lay on top of the covers, his arms folded tightly across his chest, staring up at the canopy hanging from the bed posts and hoping beyond hope that he and Tony could both just sleep through the night.

He didn’t think he could stop himself from  _touching_ if Tony woke up.

More taxing on his self control was thinking that Tony wouldnt tell him no, that maybe the beautiful brunette would reach for him too.

Steve forced his eyes closed.

It was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holla for some smut! (just a little bit lol)

“I thought you would spend the night with Bucky.”

Steve must have fallen asleep at some point, because he startled when Tony spoke, and damn near fell off the side of the bed.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Tony whispered. “I didn’t think you would be here.”

Steve gathered himself enough to scoot back onto the bed, turning and propping himself up on an elbow, straining to see Tony in the dark.

“Why did you think I would stay with Bucky?” he whispered back, and heard the rustle of cloth as Tony shrugged.

“I thought because I was here, you two wanted to—“ he cleared his throat. “wanted to be together. Without me in the way. I know that you aren’t getting to spend um… time  _together_ with me sleeping in your cabin.”

“You aren’t in the way.” Steve denied instantly, choosing to ignore the comment about he and Bucky being  _together_. “And one of us always stays with the  _Nomad_ when we are in port. Bucky stayed tonight.”

“Oh.” Tony went quiet then, and Steve listened to his unsteady breathing, the only indication in the pitch black room that Tony was even still awake, and apparently nervous as hell.

“Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?” Steve finally asked, at the same moment that Tony blurted, “I need to tell you something!”

“Tell me, honey.” Steve settled a little further into the pillows, still on his side so they could keep their voices quiet. “What are you thinking about?”

Steve waited another full minute for Tony to speak, all sorts of scenarios flying through his head, any number of scandalous remarks Natasha might have made, maybe Tony had seen one of the girls and been horrified—

“Bucky kissed me.”

There it was, the softest admission Steve had ever heard, said in a faintly trembling voice, and the blankets on the bed tightened under Steve as Tony gathered them closer to him in shyness.

“He-he kissed me. On the ship.” Tony whispered again. “After the storm.”

Steve smothered a smile, even though Tony couldn’t see it. “That’s great, Tony.”

“It’s  _great_?” Tony’s voice squeaked a bit on the question.

“Course it is.” Steve cocked his head curiously. “Unless you didn’t  _want_ him to kiss you. Or if it was a bad kiss, but that doesn’t sound like Bucky at all.”

“Um no. It was-it was a good kiss. You aren’t…mad?”

“No. Not ever.” He answered automatically. “When I said the _three of us_ , I meant it. I want you and Bucky to be close just like I want you and I to be close.”

“Oh. Alright.”

Silence again between them, Steve cursing that the fire had gone out, wondering if it would be too presumptuous to turn a lamp up so he could see Tony’s  face, or have any clue as to what the man was thinking.

“Tony—“

“I don’t know how to kiss!” Another blurted sentence, and Steve could almost  _feel_ how hard Tony was blushing. “You kiss me and Bucky um, now Bucky has kissed me? And I don’t know how to kiss back. Don’t know how to kiss you…back.”

 _Well_. Steve certainly didn’t know how to address  _that_ at the moment, so instead he asked, “You didn’t stutter at all this time, honey. You weren’t nervous to say that?”

“Terrified.” Tony admitted. “But some things are-are easier to say in the dark. That’s what you said, right? We all have things we only admit in the dark?”

Steve  _mmhmmed_ in agreement, sliding his hand slowly over the blankets until his fingertips brushed Tony’s knuckles, just a light touch of encouragement. “Keep talking, Tony. Whatever you want to say, here while it’s dark.”

“Happy said–Happy said—“ the words  _did_ waver this time and Steve waited patiently, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin on the back of Tony’s hand.

“Happy said if I want-“ an awkward cough. “He said that if I-I  _want_ something, I should just go and get it. And I don’t know how to do that.”

“…alright.” Steve said slowly, not about to assume anything, unable to read Tony’s expressions to see how he felt. “And what is it that you…want?”

“Teach me how to kiss.” Tony demanded with a rush of courage, and then, properly mortified at his own boldness, he added–“um, please? I don’t know how to kiss. Will you- would you teach me?”

“Uh—“ Steve couldn’t even manage a sentence, all the blood having rushed from his brain to somewhere  _lower_ quickly enough to leave him dizzy.  _Tony wanted to learn how to kiss?_

“Please?” Tony asked again. “It’s dark and-and it’s just us? And—and—“

He was starting to stutter now, growing unsure the longer Steve was quiet. “Was that—should I not have— s-s-sorry I didn’t mean to—“

“Oh no, honey shh.” Steve forced himself back to the moment, away from the wicked thoughts tumbling through his mind, reminding himself that Tony was  _innocent_ , otherwise this conversation wouldn’t be taking place at all. “You can ask me for anything you want.”

“Alright.” Tony still sounded unsure, so Steve linked their fingers and felt his way across the mattress until their shoulders met.

“Come here Sweetheart. I’ll teach you to kiss.”

**************

**************

The first touch of rough fingers on his cheek made Tony jump, but the second made him sigh, and by the time Steve had slid his fingers up and over Tony’s temple and down to his ear, tucking an errant piece of hair away, he had relaxed back into the pillows again.

“Tony.” Steve murmured, smoothing his thumb down the curve of Tony’s neck, pausing over his pulse for a few seconds, before moving back up to the hinge of his jaw, tracing the strong line through the bristly hair of his goatee until he reached Tony’s mouth, thumbing over the bottom lip before moving on.

A shift in position and now he was leaning over Tony more, one arm braced above Tony’s head, hesitating before placing the other hand on Tony’s waist, drawing small circles and idle designs onto his stomach, giving him a minute to get used to the feel of Steve’s hands on him.

Then Steve breathed out, slow and easy, budged his nose behind Tony’s ear, humming over the faint scent of soap, and beneath that, the sweeter scent that was just  _Tony_ , and when he flicked his tongue out for a taste, Tony whimpered beneath him, and Steve’s fingers tightened reflexively at his waist.

“Steve–” Tony bit his tongue before he said anything else, but the Captain only laughed softly.

“Oh, honey, I  _know_.”

He kissed Tony then, a quick touch of their lips first, then he came back for more, cupping Tony’s jaw to keep him still, nearly desperate for a taste inside that sweet mouth, but willing to wait, willing to simply feel drunk on  _this_ – the way Tony’s lips trembled, the little pant of surprise when Steve suckled at his top lip, how Tony startled at the sharp bite to his bottom lip, but  _oh_ the way he came back for more after that, lifting his head from the pillow and chasing after Steve’s mouth for another and another.

Steve rolled them gradually in the bed, until Tony was lying half on top of him, the sheets and his sleep pants twisted uncomfortably around their legs, but neither cared enough to stop.

Lying like this, Tony had more control and Steve was content to lie back and let Tony  _learn_ as much as he wanted.

The first kisses were innocent, soft pecks and quick touches, but the short kisses turned longer as Tony got bolder, and the hesitant touches over Steve’s shoulders turned into grasping fingers spreading across his chest, scratching down his abdomen, pressing hard at the ridges of muscles and Steve was more than happy to arc into it, to flex so the muscles jumped.

Tony yanked away then, clamping his hand over his mouth to hide what sounded like a moan and for about the thousandth time, Steve cursed the dark, felt around until he could take Tony’s hand from over his mouth and place it back on his belly,  _low_ on his belly and this time when Tony dug his nails in, Steve arched his back and didn’t muffle his groan and Tony was instantly leaning back over him, dotting kisses onto his lips and over his jaw and cheeks, hand stroking up and down on Steve’s stomach in a probably unintentional but still thoroughly tantalizing way, and Steve was grateful for the tangled sheets and pants between them as his body hardened even further over the thought of Tony  _actually_ touching him.

“ _Steve_ –” this was a gasp, a plea, so Steve said a silent prayer that he wasn’t going about this the wrong way, and tangled both hands in Tony’s hair, yanking him down for a hard kiss, and when Tony tried to pull away to breathe, Steve thrust his tongue past those tempting pink lips and into Tony’s mouth.

He didn’t know  _which_ one of them moaned then, but Tony gave a full body shudder and kissed Steve back greedily, if not a little messily, trying to move his own tongue along with the one invading, tasting every corner of him and it was hot and  _slick_ and surely–surely this wasn’t proper?

But god.  _God_ ever since Bucky had just teased him, had just barely flicked his tongue against Tony’s, he had wondered about it and now he  _knew_ and it was so…good. Somehow filthy and perfect and…  _good_.

“ _Tony_.”  Steve couldn’t hardly focus on the kiss, not with Tony’s hands roaming aimlessly over his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms, not with those slim fingers stroking over him still and then Tony shifted even more, lay more of himself onto Steve’s body and they both froze when the weight of Tony’s cock burned into his thigh.

“S-S-Steve.” Tony gasped, went completely still. “I-I-I–is this—can we—?”

“Don’t stop.” Steve leaned up and crushed their mouths back together. “Anything you want.”

While Tony was still melting over the sensation of Steve’s tongue slipping and twisting through his mouth, Steve parted Tony’s legs with his knee, pressing up until he met  _heat_ and Tony went still all over again.

“Like this.” Steve instructed roughly. “Move like  _this_ , baby.” Steve rolled his hips up, the motion lifting his thigh higher against Tony, and pressed down on Tony’s hips all at the same, rocking their bodies together in an unmistakable motion.

“ _Oh_!” Tony’s fingers tightened to nearly painful on Steve’s sides, and even in the dark, he turned his face to hide, too embarrassed by his reaction to try and keep kissing.

“C’mon, honey. Don’t hide from me.” Steve lifted again, pulling another near shout from Tony’s throat, but this was less surprise and more  _interest_ , and when Steve went to move again, Tony ground down into him experimentally.

“Oh  _yes_.” Tony’s eyes flew open in surprise, then snapped closed again in pure pleasure. “Again—“ He half pleaded, half demanded, and Steve laughed a little before helping him move like that again and again, and  _again_ , and when Steve coaxed him up for a kiss, Tony went willingly, eagerly,  _wantonly_ , tangling their tongues together and inching and wiggling until he was almost lying on top of Steve.

“Oh  _fuck_.” The blonde swore out loud when their bodies lined up completely, not so much Tony rutting against his thigh anymore as they were grinding their cocks together now. Steve’s hands landed firmly on Tony’s ass to direct him, and Tony was gasping ragged little pants into his mouth, their kisses messy and uncoordinated and Steve loved it-  _loved it_ \- when he cursed and could feel Tony’s body get warmer as he blushed over the vulgarity, the  _innocent_ coming through even in a moment like that.  

Steve  _loved_ it.

So he did it again.

“ _Fuck_ you feel good, Tony.” he groaned, rolling his body in a particularly slow grind that had Tony trembling and stammering, their cocks dragging against each other through sleep pants and sheets and the rapidly growing damp spot between them.

“Ah baby.” he praised, rubbing up against Tony languidly, one hand leaving that perfectly pert ass and sliding low over a hipbone, dipping under the sheets until he could touch the first of wiry curls between Tony’s thighs, then lower still, skating along the soft skin and ignoring the cock that was hard and leaking just a scant centimeter away. “Tony, you feel so good, I can’t wait to touch you baby,  _damn it_ , can’t wait to get my hands all over your–”

“ _Steve_ –” Tony dropped his head into Steve’s neck, fisting at the sheets anxiously, moving against him restlessly, his thrusts becoming erratic as he got closer to coming, and Steve grabbed him tighter, moved them faster together, let both the sheet and his pants slide down enough so the heads of their cocks were bumping with each push, the slick of their precome easing the way until they were both panting, gasping, grabbing at each other desperately.

“Steve I need to—I  _need_ —please I-I-I—” Tony cried hoarsely. “Steve, I–!”

“Come for me, honey.” Steve groaned. “Oh Tony, let me feel you come– _fuck_ –”

“Oh oh oh  _OH_!” Tony jerked once, twice against Steve and then he was coming, pouring his release all over Steve’s stomach, into the silk sheets, hips stuttering, nails digging into Steve’s sides, muffling his shaky cries into the pillows. “Steve–  _Steve_ –!”

“ _Tonytonytony_.” Steve held him tight, dragged him back up for a kiss so he wouldn’t hide, pulling every sweet noise he could from those perfectly pink lips, smoothing his hands down Tony’s back, palming over his ass to keep them moving together, humping up against him nearly out of control now, pinning Tony’s hips to his own until—“Oh damn it, damn it  _yes_!”

Steve nearly came off the bed with the force of his orgasm, his back bowing as he spilled between them, over the waistband of his pants, pulsing warm against Tony’s still twitching cock and making the brunette cry out all over again.

“ _Tony_.” Steve flipped them over in the bed the instant he had finished coming, still light headed, but needing to feel Tony beneath him, working out the last few tremors of his high by thrusting between those smooth thighs, their spend mixing together with each stroke, the heady scent of both of them soaking the air.

“Oh, Tony.” His touch gentled, kisses calmed until he was only teasing over Tony’s lips again, petting through dark hair, holding Tony close to soothe his shaking. “Honey that was  _amazing_. That was—“

Tony only looped his arms around Steve’s neck and held him close, keeping his face tucked into his shoulder, not saying anything at all.

“Are you alright? Was that too much?” Worried that Tony hadn’t said anything, Steve made to pull away, to run his thumb over Tony’s cheek to check for any tears. “Tony?”

“I—I—“

“Shhh. No need to stutter.” Steve kissed him, soft and sweet, slid a hand from Tony’s waist to lay over his heart. “Was this too much too fast?”

“ _No_.” Tony shook his head so hard he almost bumped their foreheads. “No, I liked-liked-um—“

 _Oh_. Steve didn’t let himself laugh, but he did let Tony feel the smile on his lips when they kissed again. “You can’t be shy with me now honey, not after that.”

Tony mumbled something indecipherable, but he relaxed into Steve’s arms then, even kissed him back when Steve leaned in wanting another one.

“That’s better.” Steve eased them over onto the cleaner side of the bed, kicked the sleep pants off, and hauled Tony up to his chest. “We can worry about the mess tomorrow, hm? Let’s just try to get some more sleep.”

“Howamisposedtosleepwhenyourenaked.” Tony whispered all in a rush and Steve’s shoulders shook as he tried to quiet his laughter.

“Close your eyes, take a few deep breaths. I’ll be here in the morning and we can—we can talk.”

Tony was already yawning, cuddling into Steve’s chest, and Steve kissed his forehead.

“Mmnight.” Tony mumbled, and fell asleep almost instantly.

“Good night, Honey.”

*****************

Morning came and Tony woke still wrapped in Steve’s arms, and when Steve smiled down at him, swooping his hair off his cheek to press a sweet kiss to his lips—

–Tony blushed bright red and pulled the blankets over his face to hide.

“Beautiful.” Steve chuckled and kissed Tony’s cheek through the sheet anyway. “I have to talk some business with Natasha, and Bucky should be here soon. Are you alright here or do you want me to stay a little longer?”

“Really?” Tony sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “You’d stay here with me?”

“If you wanted me to.” Steve nodded, then his gaze dropped to where the blankets were pooling around Tony’s naked hips, and the easy look in his eye heated. “Do you  _want_ me to stay?”

Tony’s breathing picked up almost instantly, and he looked away so he wouldn’t stare, so Steve wouldn’t see him chewing at his lip nervously.

“Hey.” Steve cupped his jaw, forced Tony right back around to look at him. “Just because we admit things in the dark, doesn’t mean we can’t still enjoy them in the daylight, Alright? Last night was—“ he smiled as he remembered. “— _wonderful_ together, but just because the suns up doesn’t mean we have to stop.”

Tony swallowed hard, fiddled with the blankets a little, bit at his lip until it was raw—

—then scooted forward until he could kiss Steve, pressing their mouths together for a long moment, his hand landing lightly on a thick bicep before he broke the kiss and leaned away again, red to the tips of his ears.

“Well then. Good morning.” Steve grinned, bumped their noses together and slid from the bed, knowing full well Tony was watching as he stretched naked, only dragging a sheet over his hips when Tony made a hilarious, high pitched squeak of nervousness. “I’ll ask if Natasha can get you another bath while I take care of a few things, alright? I wish you could come around while Bucky and I get supplies but there is this small matter of–”

“Everyone thinks I was kidnapped?” Tony offered. “Natasha told me. Last night.”

“Right.” Steve nodded grimly. “And while we might have  _technically_ kidnapped you –” he sent a quick look to gauge Tony’s reaction, relieved when Tony simply smiled and shook his head. “–it won’t really go over well for you to be seen strolling through Charleston with us.”

“Alright.” Tony sounded disappointed, but he lay back down in the bed anyway, pulling the covers to his chin and looking like he might just fall back asleep.

“I’ll be back for you in a few hours.” Steve promised. “Sleep if you want, I’m sure I’ll figure out  _some way_  to wake you up.”

Tony went beet red then and dove under the covers, listening to Steve laugh all the way out the door.

 _Pirates_.  **Heathens**.

********************

********************

”How was your night?” Bucky asked lowly as he and Steve strapped down several barrels worth of supplies into a wagon, loading it as high as they could before heading for the ship.

“Everything was fine.” Steve answered, grunting as he shouldered another barrel, heading to the second wagon to start filling it. “No trouble on the  _Nomad_? No one made any connections between those posters and Tony?”

“Nope.” Bucky waited until Steve had put the barrel up in the wagon before reaching for his hand, pulling him back into the shadows of a dead-end alley. “Stevie.  _How was your night_?”  

“Oh.” Steve shook his head over the insecurity he saw in Bucky’s pale eyes, over the tremble in the left hand that held his so tightly. “Oh, baby, it was incredible. Tony was incredible.” he crowded Bucky up against the wall and cupped his hand to the back of his neck, holding him tight to lay a possessive kiss on his lips.

“But even though I was holding him, I kept reaching for you.” he whispered. “I  _missed you_  Buck, missed you in bed with us.”

“Oh.” Bucky breathed out a harsh sigh, sagged against the wall in relief. “Stevie I–” he didn’t finish the sentence, just lay a fiercely possessive kiss of his own on Steve.

“Don’t ever think that just because I spend the night with Tony means I don’t ache to have you in my arms.” Steve murmured into his ear. “Always Bucky. You and I. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bucky mumbled, and they held each other for another long minute before pulling away to keep loading the wagon.

“So.” Bucky began after several minutes of working in silence. “Incredible?”

“God.” Steve groaned. “Oh  _god_ Bucky, you should hear him beg.”

“Jesus.” Bucky laughed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “Innocent thing like that, begging?”

“Begging and then he switches and  _demands_ what he wants–” Steve blew out a deep breath. “Oh and talking dirty with him?” Steve shook his head. “I barely said anything, didn’t even make it through how I wanted to touch him and–” he waggled his eyebrows lasciviously.

“Talkin’ dirty huh?” Blue eyes lit in interest. “ _Stevie_ –”

“Down Bronco.” Steve shoved at him playfully. “Your version of dirty talk will  _kill_ him. Take it easy on him.”

“Jus’ wanna play with him.” Bucky teased with a wolfish smile, and Steve dragged him back in for a hungry kiss.

“I wanna play with ya, Bucky. What about me?” He whined teasingly. “Seems to me like you’re all interested in–”

“Seems to  _me_ , that if the two of you don’t stop bein’ gross and get this damn cart loaded, the  _Nomad_ will be sailing with out you!” Sam threatened, dropping two huge sacks of flour in the cart and sending them a grumpy look. “If Hawk and me carried on like that you’d keelhaul us for bein’ ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but if you and I carried on like that, I’d keelhaul  _myself_.” Hawk added, adding his own supplies to the pile. “So hows about you never say something’ like that again?”

“Hawk, who beat ya up last night?” Bucky patted Steve’s ass playfully, and went back to loading the cart, frowning at the sight of the bruise on Hawks neck.

“Not a bruise.” The sailor grinned. “Met a little she devil last night and took her for a… romantic interlude.”

“There’s nothing romantic about fucking up against a wood shed.” Sam rolled his eyes. “How are the splinters in your ass?”

“Oh the wood shed was just the first stop.” Hawk stretched broadly, looking immensely pleased with himself. “I left her sleeping in bed just an hour ago.”

“Yeah? Any gold left in your purse? Or did that  _romantic interlude_ cost you a months wages?” Steve asked and Sam hooted with laughter.

“Piss off.” Hawk threw another bundle into the wagon. “ _I_  can barely walk this morning, how was your night alone on the  _Nomad_ , Sam? Your hand have any blisters?”

Sam felt around in one of the bags and grabbed the first thing he could throw, which meant Hawk ended up with an onion smacking him squarely in the sternum. “Shut up and keep loading!”

“Hey  _you_ started it!”

“Both of you!” Steve raised his voice to  _Captain_ level. “Finish loading the wagons, get them to the  _Nomad_. Bucky and I have to go retrieve Tony and then we are casting off with the tide.”

“Cap.” Sam cleared his throat uneasily. “Have you seen the posters?”

“I mean, I know we snatched him and blindfolded him and knocked him out–” Hawk spread his hands innocently. “But is that  _really_ kidnapping?”

“I’ve seen them.” Steve agreed. “And that’s precisely why we need to get out of here.”

“Aye Aye.” Hawk snapped a sharp salute and went back to loading, only after he pushed Sam hard enough to send the man sprawling. “Damn it, Sam get up! We got work to do!”

“Come on.” Steve took Bucky’s hand. “Lets go get Tony.”

***********************

“Here.” Natasha handed Tony a paper wrapped package. “This is something a little extra for you. I think both you  _and_ your pirates will enjoy it.”

“Oh.” Tony took it with a slightly confused expression. “Thank you. But really, this is too much, you’ve already given me so much.” he gestured to the bag full of clothing Natasha had somehow rounded up and had tailored enough to fit him, as well as the shoes he was wearing and an extra pair of boots.

“Just take it.” she raised an eyebrow at him, looking fierce and  _gorgeous_ in a purple gown, the neckline cut low, the back flounced and gathered and then nipped in to give her both a tiny waist and a beautifully round derriere. Amusingly enough, she was barefoot under the gown and every once in a while Tony got a peek of brightly colored toe nails, which seemed infinitely more scandalous than even her nearly sheer bodice.

“The Captain and I have a long history together.” she continued, straightening Tony’s shirt with a quick tug. “And it is only pennies towards my debt to him to be able to give you these things.”

“You owe him money?” Tony asked hesitantly, because it wasn’t polite to ask about such things, but it  _also_ wasn’t polite to spend the night in whore houses either, and well, he supposed certain breaches of conduct could be tolerated at this point.

“I owe him my  _life_.” she answered with a hard glint in her eye. “But he owes me his as well, and that of that ridiculous Bronco, and they have saved more than one of my girls from… unpleasantness. We owe each other much, and this is simply-” she waved her hand as if dismissing the thought. “Do not think too much of it. There is much more to this life than you know.”

“I’m beginning to see that.” Tony reached for the jacket she had given him, running his hands over the fine fabric. “Madame–”

“Call me Natasha.”

“Natasha, then.” Tony smiled charmingly and Natasha winked back. “Why does everyone call Bucky  _Bronco_?”

“Oh my sweet child.” Natasha chuckled to herself. “The day you find that out,  _please_ come visit and we can chat all about it.”

“Um–”

“You will find out soon enough.” she patted his cheek fondly. “Your pirates are right bastards and bloodthirsty assholes, but they are also some of the best men to walk the decks of a ship, or the streets of this shit city. You are lucky. You might not realize it yet, but you  _will_. To have the affection of both the Captain and the First Mate of the  _Nomad_ is quite a feat indeed.”

The sound of the door opening downstairs, then heavy boots on the steps had Natasha withdrawing, the gentle light in her eye cooling to something less personal as Bucky and Steve came through the door.

“Natasha.” Steve bent over and kissed her hand and the feisty redhead only rolled her eyes.

“Ma’am.” Bucky drawled, making no attempt to hide the way his eyes swept over her figure.

“Ah, Bronco.” she teased. “If only your tastes were more along  _these_ lines.” she ran her hands down the sheer panels of her bodice as she spoke, nearly purring the words. “Perhaps we could have some fun.”

Bucky grinned at her, and bent to accept a kiss on the cheek. Steve bent down as well, but he received a kiss  _and_ a light slap.

“Be nice to this boy.” Natasha whispered fiercely, so only Steve could hear her. “He doesn’t deserve the way you two are going to ruin his life.”

“I’ll try my best.” Steve murmured back and she sent him a murderous glance, before tossing a sweet smile over her shoulder to Tony and leaving the room.  

“H-Hi.” Tony said, a little shyly. “Are we- are we ready to go?”

“Gonna sail with the night tide, honey.” Steve grabbed the bag on the bed. “Are you ready?”

“Um-” Tony hesitated. “Could we– could I–”

“Everything alright?” Steve raised an eyebrow expectantly, and both he and Bucky tried not to smile when Tony flushed a pretty pink. “Tony, what is it?”

“Doesn’t have to hide in the dark right?” Tony asked hesitantly, and before Steve had a chance to answer, Tony stood on his toes and planted a kiss right on his lips.

Then, looking as fiercely determined as a soldier, he marched right up to Bucky and said, “Going and getting things.” and stood on his toes to plant an equally quick kiss on Bucky’s mouth.

Then he nearly ran down the stairs, heading for the door as fast as he could while Steve and Bucky stared at each other in surprise.

Finally, Bucky said, “Stevie baby, your husband is  _adorable_.”

“Uh–yeah.” Steve finally grinned, something _fond_ lighting his eyes. “Our husband sure is.”


	11. Chapter 11

The  _Nomad_ left the port of Charleston with the late tide, the stars out to guide them into the ocean and onto their next path, sailors still racing around the decks trying to get all of the new supplies inventoried and put away.

Steve shouted orders from the helm, Bucky directed things from the deck, snapping at the sailors to hurry up or be left behind, pushing them faster than usual to get settled so they could be on their way.

Tony darted in and out of the crew, snagging anything that looked like it belonged in the kitchen and carrying it to Happy, pushing Sam and Hawk away when they tried to help, his jaw set in determination as he grabbed sacks of flour, crates of fresh fruit and vegetables. He ducked and dodged between the bigger men, ending up flat on his ass a few times as he misjudged a distance and ran into someone, but for the most part, he managed to help.

Steve only smiled approvingly when he saw it, Bucky tried to keep an eye on Tony so he didn’t strain anything, and Happy–

–well, Happy wasn’t about to let Tony scurry in and out of the kitchen without saying at least  _something_ about him spending the night at Madame Natasha’s.

“So, how was your first whore?” had Tony dropping a fifty pound sack of flour in consternation, his face going nearly white, and then flushing a deep red.

“I didn’t- didn’t- didn’t– didn’t–”

“Just go get some more supplies.” Happy waved off Tony’s stuttering with a laugh, but a few trips later, as Tony brought a crate of fruit– “So if not a whore, then how was the Cap? You aren’t walking like your ass hurts so–”

“ _Ow_!” Tony shrieked when he dropped the crate right on his foot, hopping around and wishing he knew how to properly curse because he was  _certain_ his toe was broken, and honestly, Happy cackling over his reaction wasn’t helping.

So when Tony brought down a last unlabelled box, Happy only sent him a pointed look and asked, “You’re alright, right? He was good to ya?”

Tony turned another spectacular shade of red, shuffled his feet and managed to nod, so Happy grunted in approval and went back to putting things away.

Dashing up the stairs to try and escape the kitchen and Happy’s all too knowing glances, Tony didn’t notice the man starting to walking down the steps, and bowled right into him, stumbling back several steps and crying out in surprise.

“‘Ey!” the man shouted, and Tony’s eyes widened at the sheer  _size_ of the man, bigger than Bucky or Steve, his face hidden behind a wild beard, one good eye glaring at him.

“S-S-S-sorry!” Tony stammered. “I didn’t mean to–”

The man erupted in a rush of Spanish, the words coming harsh and angry and Tony gaped up at him in shock.

“Hey!” Hawk vaulted over a barrel and came rushing towards them. “Don’t you fucking talk to him like that! Spoutin’ off in your fuckin’ language, who the  _hell_ do you think you–”

“I’m sorry!” Tony blurted then. “ _¡Disculpa! ¡No pretendía crear una confrontación contigo! No era mi intención dañarte_ ”

The huge Spaniard simply growled, spit at Tony’s feet and stalked away.  

“What was that?” Hawk asked, hauling Tony to his feet. “What did you say to him? You speak Spanish?”

“Basically that I didn’t mean to run into him.” Tony shrugged. “It’s fine. Um, who  _was_ that?”

“New crew member.” Sam was next to come over, giving Tony a quick once over to make sure he was alright. “Bit of a brute.”

“Bit of an  _asshole_ , you mean.” Hawk grumbled. “He practically ran Tony over and then yelled at him! Does Cap know–”

“I’m sure it was just a one time issue.” Sam placated him, glancing around the deck. “Tony, I think we’re about done, ready to get under way. Why don’t you go to the cabin.”

“But–!”

“Cabin.” Sam repeated firmly. “Everything is pretty much put away, you need to stay out of the way until after the  _Nomad_ has left port. Go on now.”

“Alright.” Tony frowned, but still trudged back down the stairs, sending a look over at Bucky and Steve who stood at the helm, bent over the map table plotting out their course. They hadn’t seemed to notice the altercation, really hadn’t seemed to take much notice of Tony at all since they had boarded the ship.

Which was fine. The Captain and the First Mate had too many things to do to keep an eye on him all the time.

It was…fine.

Totally fine.

Toy checked in one last time with Happy, who simply waved him off, deep in the middle of his own inventory, making sure they had absolutely everything before they set out, so Tony headed back to the cabin.

He  _hated_ that he blushed as he looked at the bed, the memory of Steve’s hands, of Steve’s lips last night, still fresh enough to make him want to  _squirm_ , so he avoided the bed, sat instead at the beautifully carved desk on the other side of the room, tapping his fingers in a bored pattern.

After several minutes, that became tedious of course but not enough for him to risk lying down and  _remembering_ , so Tony started opening the various packages on Steve’s desk, pulling out quires of writing paper, several blank sketch books along with drawing pencils–  _interesting_ , he didn’t know Steve liked to draw– and a few different journals, beautifully bound with soft leather as well as a bundle of quills, and half a dozen carefully wrapped bottles of ink.

Tony rifled through the drawers in Steve’s desk, trying to find the best place to put it all away, letting himself smile at the outright  _domesticity_ of the chore, organizing the drawers as best he could, feeling perfectly satisfied when Steve’s desk was mostly clean again.

There was a stack of papers, written in some sort of code– probably directions to specific ports, or ledgers of their pirated goods– that Tony didn’t feel right about moving, so he searched about the cabin for something to hold them in place.

He didn’t find anything in the desk, but in the top drawer of the small dresser by the bed, Tony came across a beautiful paperweight, a deep blue in color and polished to high enough a shine to resemble glass.

Tony turned it over and over in his hands, admiring the gorgeous color and odd shape- it almost resembled a spade with a smooth rounded edge that gradually flared. It had something of a handle as well, the flared edge nipping in tight, then turning into a squared knob that Tony ran his fingers over thoughtfully.

Interesting choice for a paperweight, but Steve and Bucky had been all over the world, they were due to have a few items Tony had never seen before.

Thinking nothing else of it, and fighting back a yawn after several hours of loading supplies, Tony set the beautiful paperweight on top of the stack of papers and headed towards the bed.

Hesitating only a moment, he took his shirt off and climbed beneath the quilt, knowing that if Steve came to bed wanting more– Tony wasn’t going to say no.

***********************

It was late,  _very_ late, by the time everything had been secured on the ship and most of the sailors had retreated to their bunks for the night. Even Happy was asleep, snoring loudly in the side room off the galley that served as his personal quarters, and Bucky and Steve sat at the rough table sharing a flask and quietly talking about the day.

“How many men did we end up taking on?” Steve asked, rubbing at his eyes as he stared down at the papers in front of him- receipts from shops, inventory of the supplies they had taken on, final tallies of the money or trade they had received from the undocumented supplies they had “liberated” from the French ship that had so foolishly attacked them days before.

“Just the one.” Bucky took a long drink from his mug, making a face at the bitter taste of the stale beer, and trading it for the gin in his flask. “Roberto.”

“The Spanish fellow?” Steve made a quick note next to the man’s name. “Bit of a brute wasn’t he? Didn’t he punch someone out in the tavern just before asking us to join the ship?”

“Flattened him with one punch.” Bucky agreed. “Quick tempered but will be loyal enough for the pay, and he’s been sailing for years. And you specifically wanted to avoid anyone who had sailed for dear old England. He was our best choice since ya only gave me a night to find him.”

“Alright.” Steve fell silent again, jotting down notes as he read through the receipts, adding sums in his head and tallying the results. He really preferred not to take new men on at all- the majority of the men aboard the  _Nomad_ had sailed with him for going on five years now, Sam and Hawk even longer than that- but two men had left in New York, ready to turn in their swords and settle down with their sweethearts, and now the Nomad was sailing without a full crew.

“We should have tried to find another sailor.” Steve sighed, running his fingers through his hair, frowning at the length. Most men wore their hair long, but Steve had never been one for that. He liked his hair cut sharp and neat, just like he wore his clothes, just like he ran his ship.

Bucky slouched further in his chair, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. “What about Tony?”

“What  _about_ Tony?” Steve didn’t even look up from his papers, too far into Captain mode to pay any attention, and Bucky smiled fondly at the furrows of concentration on his brow, at the adorable way Steve bit his lip as he did the math.

“Did you see him unloading with the crew?” Bucky clarified. “He was working just as hard as the other men, working with Happy to get everything put away. He’s pretty determined to pull his weight around the ship.”

“Well he only weighs as much as a sack of flour.” Steve’s lips quirked in a half smile, reaching for the flask with one hand, scribbling out a number with the other. “It was good of him to join in, but his enthusiasm doesn’t make up for the experience of a seasoned sailor.

“I’m jus’ sayin’.” Bucky slouched further into his chair, spreading his legs out under the table until his feet bumped Steve’s. “Seems like he’s takin’ all this real serious. Wanting to stay on board, working with the crew, willing to give– to give  _us_ a chance?”

It was the hesitation in Bucky’s voice that finally made Steve look up, watching as his long time lover ran tired fingers through already tousled hair, scratching his fingers through scruff that was starting to edge closer to a beard.

“It seems like he is.” Steve agreed softly. “I’ll admit I halfway expected him to want to stay on land when we hit Charleston, but he acted just as eager as we were to get back to the ship.”

“Did ya mean what you said?” Bucky asked after another moment of silence, knocking their feet together lightly, smiling when Steve shifted so their calves rubbed together as well. “When he kissed us?”

“About his being adorable?” Steve was staring back down at his papers again, his eyes starting to blur, the numbers starting to run together, and a pounding headache starting somewhere near the base of his skull. “Yeah, Buck of course I did. Bout the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, him having to get all brave to kiss us. Adorable.”

“I meant about him being…  _ours_.”

“Of course I did.” Steve repeated, shuffling the papers into the right order before finally stacking them and pushing them away, standing up to stretch. “I’m exhausted Bucky, lets–”

“Stevie.” Bucky tilted his head back to look up at Steve as the Captain passed by. “ _Ours_?”

“Yeah, baby.” Steve ran his fingers over Bucky’s collarbone, up his neck to his jaw, tangling in that long hair before bending to kiss him. “But I told you, if you aren’t alright with it?” he shrugged. “We will figure that out too.”

Bucky didn’t answer, not verbally anyway, just wove his fingers through Steve’s hair and pulled his Captain down for another kiss, breaking away only to say. “He’s  _innocent_ , Stevie. He’s not like us.”

“We can change that.” Steve muttered against Bucky’s lips, smoothing his palm down Bucky’s chest.

“I don’t just mean about him being a virgin.” Bucky’s eyes glinted in amusement. “Or  _mostly_ a virgin. I mean the way we live our lives, the violence, the stealing, the running. Not to mention our vendetta against his family company and that waste of breath he calls his Uncle.”

“One day at a time.” Steve bent to suck a bruise onto the open line of Bucky’s neck, scraping his teeth enough to make Bucky moan and lean further back to offer more skin. “One thing at a time. I think Tony will be open to more than we realize. When he realized we were pirates he didn’t go screaming overboard. When he saw the French ship burning, he still took my hand, didn’t he? And he kissed me– but then he kissed  _you_ too. And as far as him being innocent– all those books he read– they couldn’t  _all_ have been about mechanics and ships, right? He wasn’t exactly  _surprised_ at everything last night.” 

He laughed quietly, the hand on Bucky’s chest trailing down his stomach to his trousers, rewarding Bucky with a sweet kiss when the first mate parted his legs automatically, lifting his hips so Steve would press over his rapidly hardening length. “No, I think our sweetheart wouldn’t be half as scandalized as we think he is over what we do, and what we want. I think you were right–I think beneath that innocent little smile of his, there’s a pirates heart.”

“You want him.” Bucky stated more than asked and Steve caught his mouth in a claiming kiss, sucking on Bucky’s tongue when it ventured into his mouth

“I want  _you_ , Bucky.” Steve turned the chair so Bucky was facing him, urged the brunette to his feet, grinding against him lightly. “I want you. I  _missed_ you last night. Missed you the night before. I’ve missed you for  _days_. Seeing you fight last night was so–”

“God, I’d kill  _anyone_ who even looked at you wrong, Stevie–”

“ _So sexy_ , when you get all dangerous–”

“Right here?” Bucky was breathing harder now, shoving his hands up under Steve’s shirt to get to skin, twisting and pulling at his captains nipples just to hear the way the pretty blonde gasped and arched into it, tugging at Steve’s earlobe with his teeth and flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin.

“Happy will kill us.” Steve stammered, already working at the ties of Bucky’s pants, nearly tearing them in his haste to get his hand around Bucky’s cock, shivering over the low noise Bucky groaned into his neck.  

“I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU FUCK IN MY KITCHEN!”  Happy thundered from his bedroom, and Steve and Bucky burst into laughter, calling apologies, pushing and shoving each other out of the kitchen and down the corridor until they made it to Bucky’s room, their kisses hot and messy until they ended up plastered against a wall, completely ignoring the bed in favor of pushing trousers down to their thighs and simply frotting against each other, bare cocks catching and sliding in a rough rhythm that had Bucky banging his head against the wall, and Steve biting sharply at his neck.

“Clothes off.” Steve ordered, and Bucky only laughed, muttering  _make me_  while shoving his fingers into Steve’s hair and forcing him down to the floor.

There were very few times Bucky wanted to control their times together, even  _fewer_ times when Steve allowed it, but this– this was one of the times.

Steve went to his knees willingly, pulling Bucky’s pants down as he did, helping Bucky step out of them and rubbing his nose into the crease of Bucky’s knee affectionately as Bucky stripped off his shirt, and then Steve was staring up at thick thighs, a cock standing nearly flat against a washboard stomach, swirls and colors of tattoos winding from Bucky’s hips up over his ribs and over his left shoulder and arm, up and  _up_ to red lips tilted in a knowing smirk and pale blue eyes heated with longing and  _lust_ and more love than Steve had ever thought he’d deserve.

“You’re so pretty on your knees.” Bucky rumbled approvingly, and Steve could only swallow hard, press his forehead and his lips to Bucky’s thigh and answer–

“I  _feel_ pretty on my knees, Buck.”

********************************

The sound of an overly drunk sailor bouncing off the walls and the resulting yell to  _shut up_  from another sailor woke Tony from a fairly light sleep, and he reached towards the other side of the bed before he could stop himself–

– and stopped when he realized Steve wasn’t there.

 _Right_. Steve was probably with Bucky. That made sense.

Tony pushed aside any surge of what was  _absolutely not jealousy_ , and reached for his shirt, deciding to head to the galley for a quick snack, and then maybe above deck to see the stars. Nights on the  _Nomad_ were so beautiful, and would be a welcome distraction from his  _not jealousy_  that Bucky and Steve were together.

Except– halfway down the hall to the kitchen, Tony saw a light through a door that had always been closed before this, and the very distinct rumble of Steve’s voice, followed by what sounded like Bucky laughing.

And if they were only talking, perhaps Tony could join them.

He pushed open the door a little further, only enough that he could peek in and see what they were doing, enough to interrupt if he could, or to quietly back out if they didn’t want company.

They weren't….they weren’t talking.

 _Oh god_. Tony slammed his eyes closed. Oh god they were  _not_ talking. And Tony knew he shouldn’t be watching, knew he shouldn’t be peeking through the door to spy on his husband and the first mate, but god help him, he couldn’t look away.

His eyes opened again helplessly, hand tightening to nearly bruising on the door handle as he  _stared_.

It was almost odd– Steve was such a serious Captain, barking orders and demanding obedience, everything from the way he walked, to the way, he spoke demanding immediate respect- it was almost odd seeing him on his knees.

He didn’t look like a Captain like this but  _oh_ he looked gorgeous.

Tony swallowed back a whimper at the sight of the Captain kneeling in front of Bucky, pants pushed down to his thighs, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, whining low in his throat as Bucky murmured– “Don’t you dare come, don’t you dare. Not until after I’ve finished. You better fucking  _wait_.”

And Steve  _was_ whining, because there was no way he could have protested verbally, not with so much of Bucky’s length fed between his lips, the twitch of his tongue against the hard line of the cock obvious against his cheeks, the motion of his throat as he tried to swallow around the thickness– wonderfully obscene.

Steve was even still clothed, minus the pants low enough for him to grasp himself, but Bucky was completely  _gloriously_ naked.

His dark head was tossed back against the wall, row upon row of muscles flexing in his abdomen, back arching and tattoos along his ribs twitching and shifting when Steve moaned around him, thighs trembling with every pull of Steve’s mouth. His long hair fell into his pale eyes, the blue nearly glowing as he stared down at the Captain with a mix of awe and possessiveness.

Then Bucky threaded his hand through Steve’s short blond hair and thrust his hips hard, smashing Steve’s nose to his stomach and holding him there, groaning out loud as Steve sounded like he gagged around him, drool dripping from his lips.

Tony might have whimpered,  _must_ have whimpered, because at that minute Bucky’s eyes found his, zeroed in on him hiding behind the door and the smallest smirk crossed Bucky’s lips, a pink tongue darting out to to slick around his mouth, and Tony knew his own jaw dropped.

“Gonna come Stevie.” Bucky’s voice was low and guttural, his accent so thick it was barely understandable. “Gonna come down ya throat, want ya to swallow me baby, all-a me, c’mon—”

Steve ran a hand up Bucky’s thighs encouragingly, and with another quick thrust and a hoarse yell, Bucky dropped his head back and let go, pouring himself down Steve’s eager throat, not letting up until Steve had swallowed everything and was licking and lapping up and down Bucky’s cock with a filthy moan.

“Oh good, that was  _good_ –” Bucky was nearly slurring the words. “S’good Stevie, baby, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Steve managed, sounding like he might die if Bucky didn’t let him–

“Come for me, beautiful.” Bucky might have been talking to Steve, but he was looking right at Tony. “Come on, come for me, let me see ya make a mess.”

Tony didn’t stay to watch,  _couldn’t_ stay to watch, he full on bolted down the hall, the sounds of Steve’s gasping  _trembling_ release following him as he stumbled back into the Captains cabin, desperately needing some privacy–

Tony barely remembered to close the door, falling to his knees and taking himself in hand, nearly ripping at the ties on his trousers in his haste, less than a dozen strokes needed to bring himself off, spilling into a hastily grabbed shirt from the laundry pile.

Tony bit into his arm to muffle his own yell, the tide of lust waning just as quickly as it had sparked, and he hid an embarrassed face in his clean hand.

 _This wasn’t right_. He shouldn’t be brought to–to  _that_ from seeing Bucky and Steve together. Realistically he should be hurt, maybe even devastated that his husband was still carrying on his affair with his first mate instead of being in bed with Tony where he was supposed to be.

But it wasn’t just an  _affair_ with Bucky, and Tony knew it. Steve had told him  _my heart belongs to another_ and he hadn’t been lying. But he had also told Tony that there was room for him there too, and that was enough to assuage the guilt over watching, over  _spying_.

In fact, the longer Tony knelt there, his spend cooling on the shirt, his breathing slowing to something manageable, he started to smile, wanted to laugh.

Two weeks ago this was a world he had only ever read about in his books, and now here he was sleeping in the Captain’s cabin.

Instead of stressing over what was right or wrong about their situation, he should just be enjoying the adventure.

So Tony cleaned himself up, stripped out of  _all of_ his clothes and slid back beneath the blankets nude, burrowing into the pillows and closing his eyes, knowing if Steve came to bed and wanted him, he wouldn’t say no.

And if Steve came to bed and just wanted to sleep– that would be fine too.

All of this  _adventure_ that Tony had never expected to have– it was all fine.

*************************

“Mmmm Stevie, you need to get back to Tony.” Bucky slid an open mouthed caress over Steve’s neck, still holding him close where they had collapsed against the wall together, Steve on his lap, evidence of his release growing sticky on Bucky’s stomach.

“Want you to come too.” Steve yawned into Bucky’s shoulder, rocking his hips forward enough to make both of them sigh. “I’m tired of sleeping without you.”

“I know. But Tony’s not there yet.” Bucky smiled to himself, thinking of whiskey warm eyes peeking around the door, the way Tony’s mouth had dropped when Bucky had came. “But soon, sweetheart.  _Soon_.”

Steve just shifted against him and groaned, pressing as close as he could until Bucky patted at his ass lightly and whispered, “Baby, you keep moving like that and I’m gonna need more. Get going.”

Steve grumbled again, but lifted himself up, shivering when Bucky licked teasingly at his thigh as he stood.

“I love you.” he said as he pulled his pants back on, watching as Bucky cleaned his stomach off.

“I love you too.” Bucky cupped his jaw for a long kiss. “Rinse your mouth before kissing Tony.”

*******************

“Tony.” Steve hesitated only a few seconds before sliding under the covers with Tony, reaching out for him and startling when his hand met bare skin at a narrow waist.

The brunette didn’t say anything at all, only yawned and scooted back across the bed until his back met Steve’s chest, his body warm and pliant with sleep. 

So Steve didn’t say anything either, just wrapped his arms around all that smooth skin, and pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s neck before falling asleep.

They had days together on the ship to talk.

For now it was good enough to hold each other.


	12. Chapter 12

The paperweight was off the desk, tucked back into the drawer where it belonged when Tony got dressed the next morning, but he didn’t think anything of it as he headed off to start the day. **  
**

He didn’t know Steve had stared at the paperweight for a full minute, his eyes wide and his mouth open as he tried to figure out why– and how– and _what_ Tony had been thinking by leaving it out, before simply shrugging his shoulders and putting it away.

A conversation for another day, he supposed.

*****************************

“Better.” Sam praised as Tony tied a perfect knot for him, waving it about excitedly. “Now tie about a thousand more, and you’ll be about halfway to knowing what you’re doing.”

“Thanks.” Tony was perfectly pleased with himself, missing the sarcasm in Sams voice entirely as he undid, and then redid the knot just to prove he could.

“Aw look who’s tying knots like a good little pirate.” Hawk teased, chewing on a toothpick as he lounged against the railing. “We can move you right up to firing cannons with me and Sammy boy, huh?”

“Hawk, if you ever actually did any work, maybe I’d let you near the cannons. As of right now,  _you_ aren’t even allowed to breathe on the ammunition.”

“I already did my work.” Hawk stretched out even further, yawning exaggeratedly. “Some of us are up before the sun to do our part. Not all of us can sleep in until breakfast.”

“What is it you do, exactly, Hawk?” Tony wanted to know, biting at his lip as he started working at a different knot.

“I’m the navigator.” Hawk said simply, cracking a grin when Tony just stared at him. “What? You don’t believe me? It’s why I’m up early. Gotta check the winds and the weather and reset our course and plot it all out. Spend a lot of time up there–” he pointed up at the crows nest. “And a lot of time in front of charts. I just do it all in the morning and late at night. Nobody wants to work in the middle of the day. Why do you think we’re just lying around? If there was work to be done, Bucky would be cracking that whip.”

“Really.” Tony didn’t mean to sound so incredulous, but he did come off sounding a little…well,  _incredulous_. “You’re the ships  _Navigator_?”

“Don’t let the good looks fool ya.” Hawk winked at him. “I’m all brains here, Tony baby. Used to sail with the Royal Navy. They trained me real good.”

“The Royal Navy.” Tony repeated slowly. “So how did you end up–”

“A plunderin, murderin, bastard?” Hawk interrupted. “I followed Cap and the Bronco. Where they go, I go.”

Sam snorted something in agreement, not looking up from his project of ripping old sheets in to squares.

“So, Steve– um, the Captain, sailed with the Royal Navy with you and Bucky?” Tony asked, the rope in his hands completely forgotten in favor of the story. “When? How long ago? Did you jump ship? Were you dishonorably–”

“Settle.” Hawk said mildly. “That’s not really my story to tell. You’ll have to ask Cap and good ol’ James Buchanan over there.”

“ _Buchanan_?” Tony’s eyes bugged out. “James  _Buchanan_ —?”

“Annnnnd  _that’s_ why we call him Bucky.” Sam grinned.

“You weren’t part of the Royal Navy though.” Tony said, watching Sam closely, getting an idea of the size of the squares he was tearing the cloth into, before reaching for a stack of his own and setting to work. “How did you end up on the  _Nomad_?”

Hawk cleared his throat loudly, shaking his head and motioning for Tony to change the subject, but it was too late to take it back now and Sam’s hand froze mid fold, his jaw setting stubbornly as he debated whether or not to say anything.

“I’m sorry.” Tony whispered. “I didn’t– I wasn’t thinking—

Sam was quiet for a long minute more, but eventually pushed his sleeve up his arm to show Tony the tattoo he had seen on his first night on the ship, the raised brand that marked him as a  _Pirate_.

“I was sold to the Chinese as a boy.” he began slowly. “They needed someone small to help with the cannons, powder monkey they called me. Had to be quick enough to get the powder to and from the guns. Small enough not to get in the way. Unimportant enough to be thrown overboard if I died.” he shrugged a little, his steady tone never wavering.

“Somehow or another, Cap and the  _Nomad_ ended up crossing paths with the Chinese ship I belonged to and I was injured in the fight.” he shrugged again, just one shoulder, his dark eyes blanking with the painful memory.

“So they dumped me overboard.”

“ _What_?.” Tony cried, horrified. “They  _dumped_ you?”

“I had already worked enough to cover what they had paid for me.” Sam went back to cutting. “Ten years. Ten years I worked that ship, and when I got hurt, they abandoned me. Bucky fished me out of the water, Steve realized that someone who had worked the guns on a Chinese ship was worth keeping around, so here I am.”

“He didn’t– he didn’t–” Tony cleared his throat. “He doesn’t  _own_ you, does he?”

“Nope.” Sam pulled the collar of his shirt away to show Tony the brand on his collarbone, the prominent  _F_ , with an incomplete circle around him, the universal symbol for a freed slave. “First thing Cap did was check me for a slave brand and then mark me as free.”

“He had to brand you?” Tony blanched. “That seems…  _barbaric_.”

“It’s the only way, Tony.” Hawk finally spoke up again. “No matter where we are, or however far Caps influence expands, if Sammy boy’s got a slave brand, anyone can take him.”

“You’re still… still branded a slave?” Tony whispered and Sam shook his head again.

“Nope. Nothing a hot knife couldn’t destroy. Never got rid of my pirate brand though. Not ashamed of that one.”

“So if Hawk is the Navigator–”

“I’m the Master Gunner.” Sam finished, then he winked, all signs of their serious conversation erased with a cocky grin. “There ain’t no one that makes better ammunition than me. I didn’t spend ten years captive and not learn a thing or two. The guns on the  _Nomad_ are the most lethal around. I’d go up against even the Royal Navys gun ships running this beauty and her cannons.”

“Hm.” Tony kept working, and Hawk and Sam exchanged uneasy looks at his silence.

“You didn’t think we all just wanted to grow up to be pirates, did ya Tony?” Hawk tried to lighten the moment, elbowing him playfully. “Naw, we all got a tragic backstory, all belong somewhere else and yet we all managed to be here.”

“Same with you.” Sam added. “Cuz you were supposed to somewhere else right? Some pretty house hosting garden parties? Ain’t supposed to be here at all, but you’re fittin’ in just fine, aren’t ya? Don’t matter how we got here, just that we  _are_ here, and most of us are here to stay.”

Tony only nodded, still looking conflicted. “I’m going to–going to go see if Happy needs help.”

“Think we upset him?” Hawk asked, taking over where Tony had left off, stripping the old sheets and stacking them into piles for Sam to store with his ammunitions, the wad of cloth to be used to stuff down the cannon between the powder and the ball.

“He was gonna learn eventually that the world aint all rose gardens and fancy clothes.” Sam shrugged. “Might as well be now.”

“You don’t think the whole ‘arranged marriage then snatched onto a pirate ship and shanghaied down the coast’ was enough of a lesson for him?”

“Nah.” Sam laughed, leaned his shoulder affectionately against Hawks. “There’s a whole mess of surprises waitin’ for that posh boy. Cap and Buck and our shenanigans aint even the half of it.”

“We need to keep him away from Roberto.” Hawk said then, protectiveness leaching into the words.

“I think his name is  _Rahelios_ , Hawk.”

“I don’t care if it’s goddamn  _Jesus_ \- he needs to stay the hell away from Tony.”

“Yeah.” Sams easy tone was a marked contrast to the steel in his eyes. “I don’t like him.”

“I dunno what it is about him.” Hawk tied a bundle of cloth with some twine. “But I don’t trust him. At all. I know we are short a man or two but I’d rather work with a short crew than with a man I can’t trust.”

“I hear ya.” Sam agreed. “We’ll just keep an eye out. No need to say anything to Cap or Buck yet. Let’s just… let’s just see how he is.”

Hawk grunted in agreement, leaned harder into Sam’s shoulder and kept working.

*******************

*******************

“Heya sugar.” Bucky offered a smile when Tony walked into the cabin. “Thought you were up with Sam and Hawk. Finally decide to  _siesta_ like the rest of the men during the heat? Not fun to be up burning in the sun this time of day.”

“I was with them for a while.” Tony sat on the bed, a troubled look on his face. “Bucky, I-I-I-didn’t know that Sam had been a slave.”

“Well…” Bucky hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully. “He’s colored, Tony. There’s a very small chance he would have been anything  _but_ a slave. You should know that.”

“I suppose so.” Tony was chewing at his lip. “He says Steve rescued him when the-the men who owned him dumped him overboard.”

“That’s right. I grabbed him out of the water and Steve told him to stay. We branded him as a freed man as soon as he had recovered enough to stand the pain.”

“Right.” Tony was quiet again, and Bucky closed the drawer he had been searching through to turn and look at him.

“It bothers you.” he stated. “That Sam was a slave.”

“We don’t have slaves.” Tony explained. “At home, I mean. Just servants at the house, and most of them are–are white. Very few coloreds. My parents were very against slavery, just like I am. I suppose I never thought I would know someone who had been…who had been a slave. A  _slave_. I can’t even imagine what that’s like. To be branded and sold and–” Tony shook his head, trying to stay calm even as his voice rose. “It’s not right! It’s just not  _right_.”

“It’s not.” Bucky agreed. “But it’s a fact of life, aint it?” Unconsciously, he touched the tattoo on his arm that covered his own brand. “It’s real life for an awful lotta people out there.”

“I suppose.” Tony still looked upset, and he sat back further on the bed, leaning against the pillows and drawing his legs up to his chest, and Bucky saw his  _innocence_ all over again, realized all over again exactly how out of place Tony was on their ship.

“Sure do hate to see ya looking sad, honey.” Bucky said, tilting his head and smiling, trying to distract Tony. “Why don’t ya go spend some time with Happy?”

“I was going to go see Happy.” Tony bit at his lip. “But I can’t stop thinking about it. I mean he was a  _slave_ , Bucky. And when they were done with him, when he stopped being useful, he was just expendable. I can’t imagine anyone ever feeling like they were  _expendable_.”

“You didn’t feel expendable?” Bucky asked. “When your Uncle was going to marry you off to the Viscount for the sake of the company?”

All the color bled from Tony’s face, as if he had never even considered such a thing. “I-I-I-I— no. I–” Tony shook his head emphatically. “I never thought of it like-like that.”

“There’s different kinds of slavery.” Bucky said in explanation. “Sometimes you’re sold off to secure a business deal, sometimes you’re sold off because you’re in the way, sometimes you’re sold cause you’re real pretty and someone wants ya, sometimes you’re sold off because someone think that the color of your skin makes you less human.” he tried to keep the bitterness from his voice. “Sometimes people are sold just cause they  _can_ be.”

“I absolutely  _cannot_ compare being married off for the sake of my companys future to what Sam and others have gone through.” Tony said firmly.

“I’m not saying it’s the same.” Bucky sat on the bed, budging closer until Tony’s feet rested against his thighs. “I’m just saying it’s all a form of slavery, ya know? And sometimes the only way to escape is to run away to the sea. We’re all free out here.”

Bucky took a chance and ran his hand up Tony’s calf, feeling the firm muscle beneath it. “You feel free out here, Tony?”

The brunette didn’t answer, his eyes glued to Bucky’s hand as it neared his knee, so Bucky leaned in closer until their noses almost bumped and Tony finally looked up to meet his eyes.

“You feel free out here, sweet thing?” Bucky whispered, and Tony’s eyes fluttered closed when the first mate closed the distance between them and kissed him gently.

“Um–” Tony jerked forward when Bucky pulled away, halfway to asking for another kiss. “Bucky, I–”

“You don’t gotta do that.” Bucky teased, squeezing at Tony’s leg lightly. “You want another kiss, you don’t even gotta ask. Just take it.”

 _Go and get it_. Tony squirmed when Happy’s advice ran through his mind again, but the momentary embarrassment didn’t stop him from leaning forward, lips pursed for another kiss, not quite ready to initiate it, but more than ready to accept it.

This time when Bucky touched their lips together Tony kissed him back, just like he had practiced with Steve, parting his lips and tilting his head, fingers light on Bucky’s neck at first, then firmer, trailing up into his hair to tug experimentally, and when he slid his tongue out to tangle with Bucky’s, the big brunette pulled away on a harsh gasp.

“ _Damn_ , sweet thing.” Bucky managed a short laugh. “Whatcha doin’ kissin’ like that?”

“I’ve been practicing with Steve.” Tony mumbled shyly, and Bucky swore under his breath before dropping one last light kiss on Tony’s nose and standing up, turning mostly away so he could discreetly adjust himself.

“Well either Stevie’s a great teacher or you’re a real quick learner, takin’ my breath away like that.” He winked and Tony smiled, looking so pleased with himself it was difficult not to just rejoin him on the bed.

“Fast as you’re learning, maybe next time you should just join us instead of watching through the door.” Bucky added, and ducked out the door as Tony turned a scalding shade of red and hid his face in a pillow with a squawk of mortification.

These pirates were going to be the death of him.

It wasn’t until after he had stopped blushing, until the image of what he had seen last night faded from his mind that Tony realized it was the  _second_ time he had seen Bucky getting his clothes from Steve’s drawers.

Why did Bucky keep his clothes in this cabin if he had his own room?

*****************

*****************

“What do you think?” Steve asked, staring down at the large map with his arms folded. “You read through the information Natasha gave us?”

“Yep.” Hawk was still chewing on a toothpick, eyeing the routes Steve had drawn out. “I know she’s never steered us wrong before, but I’m tellin’ ya Cap, it’s at least three days before we run into the  _Sea Siren_.”

“At least?”

“Might be four or five.” Hawk admitted. “We got out of Charleston faster than I thought we would, and the Siren is still nearly a week out of port. There is a freed colony here–” he jabbed a finger on an island off the coast of Florida. “And another one here–” another, smaller island. “And if we intercept the ship anywhere through there then we are little more than a days sail from either island. But we are at least three days from even being close, and if the  _Siren_ makes it through the islands first, we will miss her altogether.”

“Dammit.” Steve sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Alright. Hawk give me the most direct route, lets keep it as close to three days as we can make it. We can push through to the Freed colony and do any sort of restocking there, and then keep moving towards Port Royal.”

“Yep.” Hawk nodded again. “I’ll handle it. I’ll have routes for you in the morning, will adjust our course as needed tonight.”

“Thank you.” Steve stared down at the map for another few minutes. “This is a big one Hawk. This will put a hurting on Stane.”

“Does Tony know?”

“No.” Steve pushed back from the map table. “Nope. I don’t even know how to start that conversation.”

“Well, have it quick.” Hawk suggested. “He’s smart as shit, Cap. Didja know he speaks Spanish? Spouted off at ol Roberto last night.”

“I think his name is  _Rohelios_.”

“I don’t care. I don’t like him.” Hawk spit out the toothpick in his mouth, fishing another from the box on the galley counter. “Don’t keep Tony in the dark for too long, Cap.”

“When did you become a relationship expert, Hawk?”

“Yesterday.” The navigator bumped shoulders with his Captain affectionately. “I’m serious, though.”

“Yeah, alright.” Steve sighed again. “Routes in the morning?”

“You got it.”

*******************

*******************

Tony lifted his lips eagerly for a kiss when Steve bent over him, looping his arms around Steve’s neck and tugging him down towards the bed.

“I thought you were sleeping.” Steve brushed a curl from Tony’s forehead, smiling down at him in the low lamp light “I was just going to kiss you goodnight.”

“I’m not sleeping.” Tony said, blushing a lovely shade of pink and pursing his lips again coaxingly. “Was waiting for you.”

“Well, come here then.” Not one to turn down the opportunity, Steve sat on the bed and pulled Tony closer before kissing him again and again, murmuring in approval when Tony’s fingers curled into his shirt, when the pretty brunette practically climbed into his lap.

“Alright?” he asked, just to be sure, as he leaned back against the pillows and helped Tony straddle his thighs, barely hearing the  _yes!_ as Tony smashed their mouths back together, thrusting his tongue enthusiastically, if not messily into Steve’s mouth to deepen the kiss.

“Mmm, honey.” Steve broke away to nuzzle at Tony’s neck, to run his nose up to the soft patch of skin just behind his ear. “What could  _possibly_ be on your mind?”

“I-” Predictably, Tony reddened even further, bit at his lip anxiously. “I just-just-just—”

“I was teasing you.” Steve kissed him again, tugging at Tony’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Teasing you, baby, no reason to stutter. If you want to kiss me, believe me, I want to kiss you too.”

“Yeah?” Tony still looked hesitant, so Steve kissed him again, pleased when Tony kissed him back right away, wiggling impatiently and rocking his hips forward until Steve lifted against him with a low groan, body responding quickly to the feel of Tony on top of him.

They moved together for a few minutes, kissed growing more and more heated, Tony plucking and pulling at Steve’s shirt with a low whine, Steve chuckling and trying to keep the pace to something manageable, his head still spinning over how quickly they had gone from a kiss goodnight to grinding against each other and just as he was ready to slow it down, to pull away and let Tony sleep, not wanting to push for anything too soon after their last encounter—

“I kissed Bucky again today.” Tony admitted in a hushed whisper, and Steve shivered against the warm puff of air in his ear, a jolt of heat bursting through him at the thought of Bucky and Tony together. “It was–it was–  _fun_. Different than kissing you.”

“ _Better_ than kissing me?” Steve was only playing, only teasing Tony again, and he fully expected his shy husband to pull away or hide his face, but Tony only pressed closer and murmured–

“I’d have to kiss you both at the same time to find out, wouldn’t I?”

“Tony!” Steve was the one to pull away, a shocked look on his face, and then of course Tony tried to scramble off his lap, covering his face with one hand, looking anywhere but Steve’s eyes.

“Oh god. That was too much. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said– I shouldn’t have– I was just– you always say the three of us and I thought maybe– – _mmmph_!”

Tony’s words were muffled as Steve flipped them in the bed, pushing Tony’s legs apart and dragging a hand through the thick brown hair to tilt Tony’s head just right and  _devour_ his mouth. His other hand was busy with Tony’s pants, ripping at the ties and shoving them down as best he could while trying to do the same to his own and Tony absolutely was not shying away, shimmying out of his pants and wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist instinctively.

“Oh good boy.” Steve praised, letting go only long enough to fumble in a drawer for the oil he kept as lube. “Already so good for me—” he didn’t even think to stop to ask if he could touch, if this was alright, not with the way Tony was panting and arching beneath him, the way he was dragging his fingers down Steve’s back to urge him closer.

Instead he wrapped an oil drenched hand around both their cocks and stroked them together, fast and hard, scarcely able to believe it when Tony tossed his head back and nearly shouted as he came after no more than a few dozen strokes, his legs tightening around Steve’s waist, fingers digging into to nearly painful at Steve’s sides.

“Good Christ.” Steve stared down at him in awe, covered Tony’s mouth in a hard kiss, still stroking them together since he wasn’t even close to coming, and Tony was still whining and pushing his hips up to fuck through Steve’s fingers and palm. “Tony– what the hell was  _that_?”

And  _there_ was the shyness, the blush he had expected after the confession about Bucky, the stuttering as Tony tried to explain what he wanted before giving up and turning to hide his face in the pillow.

“Don’t hide from me now, beautiful.” Steve let go only long enough to wipe his hand down on the quilt before threading it back through Tony’s mussed hair and kissing him again. “What was that all about?”

“Wanted you.” Tony mumbled into his hand. “Embarrassed I-I-I finished so-so-so—“

“Shhh.” Steve pressed their foreheads together, thankful for the light so he could see the flush in Tony’s cheeks, the warm sated glow in his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with getting carried away when we’re together.”

“But you didn’t–you didn’t–” Tony couldn’t even finish the sentence, squirming like he wanted to hide under the blankets, his legs opening and falling away as the rush of the orgasm turned to embarrassment over having finished so quickly, and having the room still lit. “Um– sorry, I—”

“Tell me something, honey.” Steve eased away from him, ignoring his own aching erection in favor of wiping the bit of mess from Tony’s stomach and helping him pull his trousers back up, arranging  the blankets so Tony could pull them to his chin.

“What?” Tony asked cautiously.

“You are–” Steve hesitated, then left the bed entirely to douse the lamp on the desk, plunging the room into dark, pretending he didn’t hear the sigh of relief from the bed.

“You  _are_ a virgin… right?” he asked as he climbed back under the covers, gratified when Tony came right to him, plastering their bodies back together and tucking his face into Steve’s neck. “I mean, I assumed you were because of how you reacted over our first kiss but–”

“I read a  _lot_.” Tony’s words were muffled. “I understand the–the– mechanics of–” he couldn’t finish that sentence either, and Steve tried not to smile when he felt the heat of a blush spread over Tony’s face. “I mean, I’ve seen illustrations and-and-and-all that but never actually– never actually–”

“I understand.” Steve pressed a sweet kiss to Tony’s lips. “I was just wondering.”

“Am I too forward?” Tony whispered. “Should I have waited until you wanted–?”

“We’re  _pirates_ honey.” Steve pulled Tony even closer. “No such thing as being too forward.”

“Right.” Tony shifted so he was more comfortable, and closed his eyes on a yawn. “Good. Less manners to worry about out here.”

Just before Steve fell asleep, his arousal finally fading enough for him to relax and enjoy the weight of Tony in his arms, the brunette spoke up again, his voice so quiet Steve wasn’t even sure if he meant to say it aloud or not.

“I wish our first kiss had ended like this, and not with you angry with me. Wish you had actually wanted a wedding night with me, instead of leaving me behind.”

Steve waited, but Tony didn’t say anything else, his breathing slipping into snores as he fell asleep.

The moon rose eventually, lighting the room just enough for Steve to see the remnants of tears on Tony’s face, and he swallowed back a tide of self loathing at how badly he had hurt this man that was supposed to be his husband.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered into the silent room, and spent the rest of the night staring up at the ceiling, sick with the knowledge that even after being together, after holding each other and kissing and being sweet– Tony still cried over their situation, over the way they had began.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered again, when the sun came through the window and it was time to begin the day. “Somehow I’ll make it up to you, Tony.”

The pretty brunette slept on, warm and safe beneath the covers, and Steve shut the door quietly when he left, realizing for perhaps the first time exactly how  _selfish_ he had been up to this point, how much he had asked of Tony- the rushed marriage, the lies, forcing him to stay on the ship, making it perfectly clear that Tony had to accept both he  _and_ Bucky and their violent lifestyle.

Steve had essentially ruined Tony’s life, starting with that ill fated first kiss in the garden, and somehow Tony still wanted to be with him, to kiss Bucky, to stay aboard their ship and take part in this adventure.

He could only hope that when the rest of the truth came to light, when Tony realized exactly what part he had played in this whole thing, when he realized how long Steve had been working to ruin the Stark company–

–he wouldn’t have to see the sweet expression in those whiskey warm eyes turn to hatred.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight VERY SLIGHT sexual assault trigger warning in this. Literally Tony gets grabbed and thats it, but its still fairly creepy, so ill put **** before it so you can avoid if needed.

Steve didn’t say anything to Tony about what he had heard the night before, or how he knew Tony had cried before falling asleep.

Instead, he poked his head into the galley after the morning course had been set and duties assigned, crossing the kitchen to carefully take a dirty pot from Tony’s hands and to kiss him sweetly and thoroughly, lingering over the taste of syrup on Tony’s lips.

“Um wh-wh-wh-what?” Tony stuttered over the unexpected kiss, and Steve swiped his thumb over Tony’s cheek to erase a smudge of dirt and kissed him again, trying to put everything he  _should_ be saying out loud into the embrace, a strong arm around Tony’s waist, breath that was more of a moan leaving his lips when Tony stood on his toes and kissed Steve back as best he could.

And maybe a kiss couldn’t say  _everything_ , but Tony’s eyes were shining, a pleased grin on his face when Steve finally pulled away, and that was enough for now.

“Quit blushing and start scrubbing.” was all Happy said after a minute, thoroughly amused at how flustered Tony was. “Work on the ship don’t stop just because Cap’s gettin’ grabby.”  

“Sorry.” Tony muttered, but he kept smiling as he helped with the breakfast dishes.

************************

************************

Heading towards southern waters meant long days at sea, nothing but blue stretching around them, and the sailors wanting nothing more than to laze about on the decks, soaking in the warm sun and gentle breezes.

But lazy sailors weren’t tolerated on the  _Nomad_ , so Steve and Bucky drove the men hard in the early mornings, pushing them through their chores and then assigning some special project to be done every day that the entire crew had to participate in, whether it was patching the sails, deep cleaning the decks, or repairing the wheeled carts the cannons sat on, strengthening the ropes, oiling the cannons themselves, ordering the stock rooms. Some of the lighter men were even lowered over the side to reseal any bit of the ships hull they could reach, balancing on a rope swing as they went. Happy even commandeered several men to sit and give each of the giant cooking pots a solid, sanitizing clean, rewarding the crew with fresh fruit and sweetened pies as a thank you.

On a ship, especially a wooden ship, there was always maintenance to be done, and Steve was  _not_ the type of Captain to let the  _Nomad_ suffer because the men wanted to nap.

Once the extra duties were done though, even the Captain and the First mate set back to enjoy the long days, allowed the men to stretch their hammocks out on the deck so they could lie back and play their harmonicas, to set up rough tables on top of barrels to play cards and dice games, gambling for trinkets and souvenirs from their time in port.

Tony helped as best he could with the extra chores, as soon as he was finished helping Happy clean up from breakfast, he was running up the stairs to the deck, seeing where he could help out.

Unfortunately, being completely inexperienced about sailing, he was very little help at all, but he tried his hardest, and that kept something of a smile on both Steve and Bucky’s face the entire time.

**************************

“Don’t touch that.” Hawk smacked Tony’s hand away from the compass late one afternoon. “I need that to chart our course. Unless you want to end up somewhere on an ice floe hanging out with the penguins, hands  _off_.”

“Sorry.” Tony rubbed his hand sheepishly. “I’ve just never seen one with that type of design before. It looks old, where’s it from?”

“I stole it. Guy got a little familiar with me last time I was in Boston.”

“So you stole his compass?” Tony said dubiously. “Because he tried to-to  _flirt_ with you?”

“No, Tony. I put my knife through his heart, then took all the gold from his pockets, saw a shiny compass and took that too. And he wasn’t trying to  _flirt_ with me, he put his hand down my pants and gave the ol’ arrow a good grope.”

“Oh.” Tony’s mouth fell open. “Oh my–”

“No worries though.” Hawk pushed a few pins into the map, plotting their course out further. “He isn’t groping anyone anymore, is he?”

“I don’t–I don’t know what to say to that.” Tony admitted.

“Pirate humour, Tony baby.” Hawk winked at him. “You’ll get used to it. So you’ve seen a lot of compasses huh? Seems like an odd interest for someone who had never even seen the ocean before we did our little snatch and toss with ya.”

“My father collected them.” Tony explained, choosing to ignore the  _snatch and toss_  comment. “He liked them for no other reason than to show them off when we had parties, but I like them for the history. Did you know that the Greeks used to refer to the winter months as  _mare clausum_? It literally means, the sea is closed. It was too dangerous for sailors to go out then, because they risked getting turned around in a storm and never coming home. The invention of the compass changed all that. Meant the sailors could be on the sea almost all year round.”

“That's… that’s a weird thing for you to know.”

“I read a lot.” Tony budged closer to the map. “What’s this spot here?”

“Just another stop on the wild ride of the  _Nomad_.”

Tony watched for another minute before asking– “Well, where are we heading? All Steve– All  _Captain_ said was that we were heading south.”

Hawk put his pencil down and sent Tony a considering look. “I can’t tell you that. Because of  _what_ we do, most of the men don’t know where we are headed until we are nearly there. So if Cap says we are heading south, that’s all you need to know.”

“Sorry.” Tony’s face fell a little. “I was just curious.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Hawk shrugged again, and pushed another pin into the map. “Tell me something, Tony. Based on how fast we are going right now, and the speed of the winds, taking into account the different air patterns we are going to run into  _here_ –” he stabbed a finger at the map. “– how many days will it take the Nomad to arrive  _here_.” he pointed to another island.

“Um–I–” Tony stared down at the map, then back up at Hawk with wide eyes. “I-I-I–”

“That’s why I’m the Navigator.” Hawk winked at him again. “I told ya, not just good looks over here.”

Tony only laughed at him.

*************************

*************************

Late afternoon found Tony back helping Happy in the kitchen, pulling boxes and cleaning behind them, chatting with the cook as he did.

He was on all fours, stretching to put a mousetrap behind the flour sacks when he heard Happy ask rather rudely, “You need somethin’ pal? You gotta wait till supper for food, we’re busy here.”

“No harm.” The thickly accented voice made Tony tense, and when he turned to look, the newest crew member Rahelios was staring down at him.  

– or rather, staring down at his  _ass_.

Tony scrambled to his feet, wiping his hands on his pants and offered the Spaniard a friendly smile, certain that he was misreading the look in the man’s one good eye.

“I suppose we haven’t officially been introduced.” He held out his hand to shake. “I’m Tony. So sorry about running into you the other day. I am still sort of finding my way around the  _Nomad_.”

“Rahelios.” the man replied, but he didn’t take Tony’s hand, only looked him over with a half smile that was really more of a leer. “I would not expect to find someone like you on this ship. How did you come to be here?”

“Uh, it’s a long story.” Tony swallowed uncomfortably, uneasy with the way the man was staring. “I’ve only been on board a few weeks and am still trying to learn how everything works.”

Rahelios didn’t have anything to say to that apparently, but he spent another few seconds blatantly looking Tony over before turning and leaving the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you tell him you are married to Cap?” Happy wanted to know, sounding like he completely disapproved of the exchange. “That Spaniard looks at you like he wants you for dinner. Telling him you are married would take care of it.”

“I don’t think Steve is telling the men.” Tony admitted. “I know Sam and Hawk know, but the other men– I think maybe they just think I am his-his-his  _lover_.” Tony whispered the last word. “And I don’t think he was looking at me like– like that. I think he was just confused over what my role on the ship is.”

Happy snorted something about  _ridiculous_ and  _naive_ , but they heard Hawk in the corridor, calling “Roberto! Cap needs all hands up top!” and he dropped the topic in favor of cleaning his hands off and heading above deck with Tony and the rest of the sailors, eventually forgetting to come back to their talk when they got busy with dinner and the resulting clean up.

The crew ended up eating under the stars that night, sprawled out against railings and barrels and the masts, drinking and talking loudly together.

Sam and Hawk sat right next to each other trading insults and sharp remarks, upsetting each others plates and generally causing a ruckus until another crew member snapped something about them needing to stop flirting and to start  _fucking_ –

–after which they sat perfectly still and ate their meal in complete, polite silence with zero eye contact.

Tony sat with Happy, settled comfortably against the big mans shoulders as his eyes sagged in exhaustion after a long day and a full belly, smiling at Sam and Hawks antics, outright laughing when they both shut up so quickly.

Steve had his back against the huge pedestal that held the ships wheel, Bucky sitting so close that their legs intertwined, their hands brushing as they ate, fingers stroking over each others thighs any chance they got.

“Call Tony over here, baby.” Bucky said quietly, leaning his head against Steve’s and closing his eyes. “He don’t need to be sitting with Happy when he should be sitting with us.”

“Let him sit with Happy.” Steve sounded a little odd, and Bucky sent him a sharp glance. “I mean–” Steve shrugged, spreading his hands in a vague motion. “He’s content there, let him be.”

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked immediately, dropping his voice so the words wouldn’t carry. “Stevie?”

“Just something Tony said last night.” Steve pushed his plate away and reached for Bucky’s hand. “Bothering me. Not real sure how I feel about it yet.”

Bucky waited a beat, but Steve didn’t offer any more information, so he let it go, putting his head back on Steve’s shoulder and linking their fingers together.

From his position leaning against the railing, removed from the majority of the crew, Rahelios could see from one end of the ship to the other, his sharp glance not missing anything–

–and lingering specifically on the pretty little brunette falling asleep next to the cook.

*******************

*******************

“Why do you run six pound guns?” Tony asked the next morning, sliding his fingers over the gleaming brass of one of the  _Nomads_ cannons. “Why not something bigger?”

“The Nomad isn’t built for fighting.” Sam explained as he bent to inspect the gun. “We’re a pirate ship, more of a snatch and run sort of deal, not a stand and fight. Six pound guns keep us lighter.”

“But the French ship.” Tony swallowed a little uncomfortably, remembering the ship that Steve had not only blasted to pieces but also burned. “You fired on her.”

“She fired on us  _first_.” Sam corrected. “And a row of six pounders is all we really need. The  _Nomad_ is fast enough to escape if we are outmatched in a fight, and if we aren’t, opening a wall of sixers after unleashing our nines is a guaranteed victory.”

“The nines.” Tony repeated. “The front mounted canons?”

“Exactly.” Sam smiled approvingly. “Most ships don’t have them at all, most of the bigger gun ships in the navy have two at stern and bow. Our girl has four mounted up front, two in the back.”

“You have  _six_ long nines?” Tony’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“I know you haven’t seen her in the daylight.” Sam explained, moving onto the next gun in his inspection. “But the Nomad has an extra long prow. It’s not noticeable unless you are specifically measuring. That’s where we hide the nines. Ships coming up on us only see a smaller ship with the standard amount of sixers on her. They don’t know about the extra power we are packing.”

“Wow.” Tony didn’t know what else to say, completely impressed and a little intimidated by how thoroughly Steve had outfitted his ship.

“Make no mistake about it.” Sam finished his inspection of the cannons and wiped his hands on a rag before buffing away a hand print he had left behind on the brass. “The  _Nomad_ is about the most lethal thing you will ever meet on this side of the sea. Her guns, her crew–” he tilted his head and sent Tony a searching look. “Her  _captain_. I know you are charmed by that smile and ridiculous blond hair, but Tony– Steve is a killer. So is Bucky. This life isn’t all lazy evenings on the deck and stealing kisses when you think we don’t see and hanging out with the cook.”

“I know.” Tony said softly, surprised by the concern in Sams voice. “I–I know, Sam.”

“As long as you know.” Sam kept watching him, something that looked an awful lot like regret in his eyes. “This is a hell of a adventure you’ve stumbled into, Tony.”

********************

********************

“Two days.” Tony announced, bounding up the steps to the ships wheel, where Hawk stood at the chart table, talking quietly with Steve.

“What’s that, honey?” Steve looked up, bewildered, but Hawks eyes lit challengingly.

“Two days? You think?”

“Yes.” Tony pointed to the map. “Best I can tell, we are  _here_. The  _Nomad_ is moving at about nine knots which is impressive considering the wind isn’t exceptionally strong and Sam showed me the extra guns today, which no doubt slow us down. So if your scale is correct, and our speed is consistent, we should reach  _here_ –” he tapped the pin Hawk had put in the map the day before. “Day after tomorrow.”

Hawk was quiet for a long minute, and Tony chewed at his lip nervously until the navigator finally smiled.

“He’s right. You’re right. I can’t believe you figured that out. How did you figure that out?”

“Not just a pretty face.” Tony teased, and Clint burst out laughing, clapping him on the back good naturedly. “I read about measuring knots in a book I found in the cabin. Did you know a nautical mile is actually a tenth of a mile longer than a regular mile on land?”

“I did know that Tony.” Hawk said with a grin. “You and your books. We need to be working you harder if you still have time to read all day.”

Tony simply flushed in pride, and when he looked at Steve, the Captain nodded in approval.

None of them noticed Rahelios stopping to stare as he carried a coil of rope below deck.

*********************

*********************

Bucky caught Tony as he was coming out of the galley later that night, hands still wet from helping scrub the dinner dishes, shirt damp with dish water and clinging to his chest.

Dinner had been late tonight, eaten above deck again, so the clean up had taken longer than usual, with less urgency since the day had been so wonderfully long and lazy. Tony and Happy had even sat at the table after and shared a few sips of ale as Tony shared what he had learned about the cannons, and Happy rolled his eyes and warned him against being reckless with it all.

It had been a fun moment together, and Tony was still smiling from it, content in his growing friendship with the usually surly cook, and a smiling Tony was a nearly  _irresistible_ Tony, so Bucky reached out for him as they crossed paths.

“Hey.” He raised his eyebrows invitingly, held his hand out for Tony to take. “I was wondering if I’d see you today.”

“Hi–Hi Bucky.” Tony smiled shyly. He hadn’t seen much of Bucky  _or_ Steve the last two days, and since Steve’s wonderful kiss in the kitchen yesterday morning, neither one of them had spent any time with him at all.

And Tony didn’t want to say that he was feeling  _needy_ – but—

“C’mere, sugar.” Bucky coaxed, twining their fingers and urging Tony towards him, grinning when Tony nearly bumped into him as he stepped forward eagerly. “I haven’t kissed you yet today, have I?”

“You sure haven’t.” Tony blurted, blushing furiously when Bucky laughed at him, but still let the first mate back him into the wall off the corridor, shivered at the feel of rough fingers over his cheek and then in his hair and closed his eyes just as their lips met, melting into the touch with a soft sigh.

“Heard ya impressed Hawk today, with all that navigating nonsense.” Bucky rubbed his nose over Tony’s cheek just to feel him shiver, dropped a kiss onto his jaw line.

“Y-yes. He challenged me to figure out–um–wanted to know if I could–” All the words left Tony’s brain completely when Bucky’s lips found and latched onto his ear lobe, suckling at it until Tony thought his knees would give out.

“Easy, sweet thing.” Bucky whispered, tightening an arm around Tony’s waist when he started to go limp. “I got ya.”

“B-Bucky—” Tony’s breath caught when a wet tongue traced the outline of his ear before dipping inside, a heavy breath making goosebumps pop out all over his arms. “Oh–!”

“Alright?” Bucky’s voice was low and lazy, and he pressed closer, rubbing their hips together languidly. “Tony?”

He was pushing things between them, he  _knew_ he was. They had never done more than light kissing, and he knew that Steve had only just been able to touch Tony while they were naked, but  _oh_ Tony was trembling in his arms and the way he moaned, tilting his head back like he was asking for more, even though he was so obviously nervous was  _intoxicating_.

“S’alright.” Bucky soothed when Tony started stuttering, fingers clenching nervously. “S’alright, baby, shhhh.”

He nudged Tony’s chin up for another kiss, a shorter one to bring their moment back under control, smiling when Tony kissed him back enthusiastically, the desperate hold on his arms loosening until Tony was running his hands lightly up and down Bucky’s muscles, a little sigh of appreciation when Bucky flexed beneath him.

Tony was both frustrated and relieved when Bucky pulled away. Frustrated because  _oh_ he needed–he  _needed_ –

Well, he wasn’t sure entirely  _what_ he needed, but Tony supposed he finally understood why his friends would get married and then never want to be away from their partner. The lure of what was waiting in  _bed was_ enough to drive a man half mad.

But he was also more than a little relieved that Bucky had slowed things down, not sure if he could take that step with Bucky yet, not sure if he could even take that step entirely with Steve so maybe– _maybe_ -

“I can hear ya thinkin’.” Bucky murmured, pushing Tony’s hair out of his eyes. “You alright? This alright between us?” Tony only nodded, closing his eyes again when Bucky kissed his forehead.

“I need to grab a fresh change of clothes.” Bucky continued in that same soft tone. “Then I’m sure Stevie will be in for the night.”

“Alright.” Tony managed, a little burst of courage prompting him to lift onto his toes to kiss Bucky one more time.

Bucky was in and out of the cabin in a few seconds, flashing a quick smile at Tony before disappearing into his own rooms, and Tony closed the door so he could strip out of his wet clothes and into… well, nothing, because he had decided to simply start sleeping nude. And tonight he was hoping it would encourage Steve to reach for him.

The big blonde had been surprisingly hands off with him, other than their kiss the other morning, and Tony was starting to wonder about it. Several times he had caught Steve watching him with something like…sympathy in his eyes. Other times it looked like regret.

Maybe a few moments tangled together would erase that odd look from Steve’s gaze and put them back in the lovely space of heated smiles and lingering touches.

 _God_. Tony stifled a groan, running the heel of his hand down his cock as it hardened at just the thought of being with Steve again– or the idea of what  _might_ have happened if he hadn’t gotten nervous in the hallway with the way Bucky was moving against him–

A quick knock on the door– two solid raps, Steve’s knock– had Tony diving beneath the covers, biting at his lip in anticipation as the door opened, Steve having to turn nearly sideways to fit his broad shoulders through the narrow doorway.

“Already in bed, honey?” Steve asked with a short smile, stripping off his own shirt and tossing it towards the laundry pile. He spied the half open drawer that Bucky had grabbed clothes from and shut it with a thump, blinking away the look of longing in his eyes before Tony noticed.

Dousing the lamp and sliding beneath the covers, Steve smoothed his hand over Tony’s back, curling his arm around his waist and spreading his fingers to cover as much of Tony’s stomach as he could, tugging him back against his chest.

“Hi.” Tony tried to turn so they could kiss properly, but Steve only kissed his cheek and tucked him in firmly, settling in for sleep.

Tony lay there in the dark and tried to think of what he might have done wrong, that Steve didn’t seem to be interested in him anymore.

Steve lay there in the dark and tried to think of how he could possibly ask Tony for more between them, when Tony still cried over how everything had started.

**********************

**********************

A hot, humid,  _miserable_ breeze blew through the next day, and the crew of the  _Nomad_ went from enjoying their warm days to cursing the heat, hiding away beneath the deck to get out of the wind, and cursing louder because it was hotter down there.

Even Sam and Hawk, who tended to be perpetually easy going, were snapping at each other and everyone else that came close to them. Happy was banging around irritably in the galley, Steve cursing because the wind was blowing in circles around them, slowing the  _Nomad’s_ speed to nearly a crawl, her sails hanging limply for most of the day.

Bucky tried to keep busy climbing the masts, adjusting the sails, anything to try and coax more speed out of the ship, but it was a useless exercise, only ending with him sweaty and annoyed.

A black cloud of  _miserable_ seemed to hang above their heads, and Tony wisely stayed out of the way, curling up in their cabin re-reading a book, and only venturing out to see if Happy wanted help around meal times.

The day finally cooled down sometime after dinner, and Tony went above deck to try and get some fresh air, offering a hesitant smile to Steve, who simply waved in return, before making his way to the far side of the boat where he could settle in against some barrels, half hidden from view, and stare out at the slowly darkening sea.

It was beautiful out here. Calm and peaceful, open and free. The creak of the ship beneath him was familiar, even after so short a time. The snap of the sails, the scent of the air. He loved it all.

Tony took a deep breath of the warm air, untucked his shirt, undid a few buttons to let the only slightly cooler breeze blow against his skin. A hand through his almost annoyingly long hair mussed it further, and Tony slouched down against the barrels, his feet up against the railing and tried not to think too hard about how much it bothered him that Steve wasn’t seeking him out, or how badly he had wanted the kiss with Bucky to continue.

It wasn’t  _right_ , was it? To want both of them? To be this attracted to his husband, and just as attracted to his husbands lover? To dream about Steve’s lips, and day dream about Bucky’s touch? Really, he barely knew them, only a few weeks together, and it wasn’t as if they had started out well at all. Lies and  _anger_ and—

Tony’s fist clenched against his thigh.

Sometimes it seemed as if Steve and Bucky had forgotten completely how devastating those first few days had been for him, how terrified and unsure of everything he was, over looked all of it in favor of touching and kissing him instead.

And Tony supposed he had overlooked it all too– gotten lost in heated blue eyes and rough fingers on his skin. Distracted by the sheer  _beauty_ of the way Bucky moved when he fought, and the confident way Steve handled the ships wheel. The easy drawl of Bucky’s accent and the near growl of Steve’s voice when they kissed.

Yes. Yes, Tony tended to forget, was willing to overlook the beginning for how incredible the now was.

But in quiet moments, when it was just him and the sky and the sea— Tony still felt the ache over it all. The crushing disappointment of their first kiss ending with Steve so angry when Tony had been  _so sure_  he finally knew what love at first sight meant. The utter humiliation of Steve refusing a kiss at their wedding, even though Tony had turned with lips pursed to accept it. The pain of watching Steve run away with Bucky, when all Tony had wanted was a first night with his husband. The moment where Steve held his hand out and Tony knew he had to say yes to  _all_ of this, or give it all up.

So he had swallowed back the hurt, had remembered the few sweet things Steve had said to him, had concentrated on the excitement in Steve’s eyes and the cautious hope in Buckys  and against every one of his sane instincts– had said  _yes_.

And despite it all– Tony was happy.

When Steve held him close. When Bucky had been so fierce and fought to protect him in the alley. The night at Natashas when Steve had moved with him and praised him and called him beautiful. When Bucky’s eyes lit with a soft light that Tony imagined was just his.

It wasn't… love. But it was more than Tony had ever hoped to have with the Viscount. It was an adventure. It was something new every day.

And it was enough for now.

So Tony mussed his hair again, shifting until he was mostly comfortable, and closed his eyes, willing his mind to settle, telling himself to just enjoy the evening air, as stifling as it still was.

In retrospect, Tony should have picked a more visible spot to do his thinking, perhaps even up at the wheel with Steve, or at the very least where other sailors were around. After all, not everyone even knew why he was on the ship, much less his relationship with Steve and the growing one with Bucky. Not all the sailors were aware that Tony was less a crew member and more of a… more of something  _else_ aboard the  _Nomad_.

He had been lucky this far, that none of the crew members had attempted to approach him in anyway, looking the way he did, spending his days wherever he wanted on the ship.

But Tony didn’t realize that he had been lucky. In his naivety he assumed the rest of the men would treat him the same way Sam and Hawk did.

And perhaps most of them would.

The newest crew member however, would  _not_.

****************************

_Just a quick TW guys– Rahelios gets grabby, but nothing comes close to happening. He is just creepy and icky and tries to touch Tony, but nothing happens. Its over quickly. Just wanted to warn you._

****************************

“You are alone.” the heavily accented voice startled Tony from his thoughts and he blinked up into the sun, barely able to see Rahelios’ form in front of him.

“Hola, Rahelios.” he greeted the Spaniard cautiously, more than a little uneasy with how the man had apparently snuck up on him, and was now standing positioned in a way that hid Tony entirely from view from the rest of the ship.

“Antonio–” Rahelios crouched down then, folding his tall frame until they were nearly eye level. “You do not belong on this ship.”

“I don’t belong?” Tony frowned. “That’s not really–”

“ _Eres demasiado bonito para qué sirves? Me pregunto para qué te quiere el capitán_.” The man sneered. “Pretty thing like you. What reason does the Captain have for keeping you around?”

Tony’s mouth fell open. “I–I–I–”

“I think perhaps you are _su puta_.” Rhahelios’ voice dropped into something dangerous and Tony stiffened. “A  _whore_ the Captain keeps to warm his bed. But I have seen you with the first mate as well. Tell me, little  _belleza_ – are you to share with us all?”

Rahelios’ hand wrapped around Tony’s forearm, holding tight enough to hurt and Tony tried to shriek when pain shot through him, but the sailor clapped his other hand over Tony’s mouth. “No no no,  _cosa bonita_ , if you do not scream, I will not hurt you too much.”

Tony  _panicked_ , but from his relaxed position– back against the barrels, feet against the railing he was all but trapped, so he did the only thing he could do, and when Rahelios leaned in close– Tony head butted him as hard as he could.

The big Spaniard fell back onto his butt with an angry roar, his hand over his nose to stem the flow of blood and Tony scrambled to his feet, tripping and stumbling as he tried to jump over the man and escape. He wasn’t fast enough though, and Rahelios grabbed at his leg hard, making it to his knees to try and drag Tony down to the deck.

Tony whirled around to try and kick at him, and Rahelios lashed out with his fist, catching Tony square in the ribs.

Tony  _did_ yell then, screaming in pain and outright shock as the blow landed and he went stumbling backwards.

Rahelios was back on his feet, advancing towards Tony with a murderous look in his eye—

–But Sam got there first, and took Rahelios out with a wild yell and a solid kick to his chest, sending the Spaniard crashing into the railing and very nearly overboard. “You stay  _the fuck_  there or I’m gonna break your goddamn neck!” Sam threatened before turning to check on Tony, helping him back to his feet.

“What the fuck is going on!” Steve came running over from the helm of the ship, Hawk and Bucky following close behind, pushing through the crowd of sailors that had heard the noise and were gathering around to see what was going on.

“Your whore tried to break my nose!” Rahelios was coughing and spitting blood, smearing it across his shirt as he tried to wipe it from his face. “So I was going to teach him a lesson!”

“Take Tony to the cabin.” Steve ordered. “Hawk, Sam, take him to the cabin  _now_. The rest of you get back to work. I’ll handle this.”

There was an uncomfortable few moments where no one really listened, all staring in shock at Rahelios, mixed looks of concern towards Tony, who was still bent nearly double with Sam holding him up, voices rising in excitement as the sailors tried to figure out what had happened, muttered exclamations of “ _whore_ ” and “ _threatened_ ” and “ _didn’t realize Tony was ours to use_ ” rising above the noise.

“ **Your captain gave you an order**!” Bucky’s voice broke through the confusion, loud and  _furious_ and silence fell instantly. “Sailors! Go find something to do or I will  _give_ you something to do. If I see anyone slacking off I will take it out on your backs!” The whip he rarely used was unfurled from his belt, cracking into the air like a gunshot and the crew scattered.

“Cap, take Tony to the cabin  _now_. Make sure he is alright.”  Steve didn’t even hesitate to obey, much happier to get his arms around Tony than to have to deal with Rahelios, and Sam backed away from Tony when Steve stepped forward to take him.

Bucky waited until Steve had gotten Tony back to the steps, heading below deck before turning back to Hawk and Sam. “Hawk, I want you at the wheel, keep us on course. Sam, keep an eye on the crew.”

“Now then.” his voice dropped into a tone that made even Sam take an uncomfortable step away. “Tell me  _exactly_ why you thought you could put your hands on Tony.”

“He is the ships whore, isn’t he?” Rahelios spat at Bucky’s feet. “I have seen him carrying on with you and Captain, the  _negro_ –why am I not allowed a turn?”

“He is  _not_ a whore.” Bucky snarled and the spaniard only shrugged at him.

“ _De Verdad_? You have seen the way he acts, practically begging to be—”

Bucky took one step forward and landed a punch to Rahelios’ face that not only shattered his nose but knocked him flat on his ass, his head bouncing off the deck and knocking him unconscious.

“Should I get Yinsen?” Sam asked calmly, even though his eyes were blazing angrily.

“Not yet.” Bucky shrugged out of his shirt, dropping his whip, his belt with his pistol and sword onto the deck. “Get some water and wake him back up. I am far from finished with him.”

*********************

*********************

“I’m fine.” Tony said dully as Steve helped him sit on the bed, carefully pulling his shirt off and pressing lightly over the already coloring bruise on his ribs. “Steve, I’m fine. Nothings cracked or broken.”

“You’re  _not_ fine.” Steve’s jaw was set in anger eve though his fingers were gentle as he wrapped linen strips around Tony’s ribs to hold them still in case one of them was cracked or broken. “ _What the hell happened_?”

“I was sitting by the barrels and he-he approached me.” Tony’s voice was worryingly flat. “He told me he knew I was the ships whore, because what other purpose would I have on board.”

Steve swore under his breath and Tony flinched away from it. “What else?”

“He told me– he told me–” now Tony’s voice wavered and Steve looked up to see the sheen of tears in his eyes. “He told me if I didn’t scream he wouldn’t hurt me much.”

Steve swore again and pushed away to pace the cabin, dragging his hands through his hair and wishing he had stayed long enough to assign some sort of punishment, to make it perfectly clear that Tony was  _not_ to be passed around the crew, that there was no way in hell that—

“Does everyone think I am a whore?” Tony asked quietly. “Is that– is that what everyone thinks? I heard them say they didn’t know I was theirs to use. Is that what they think? Because you don’t want them knowing we are–” he spread his hands uncertainly. “–whatever we are?”

“ _No one_  thinks you’re a whore.” Steve snapped.

“Obviously they do.” Tony countered, staring down at the floor. “Obviously….they do. You’ve never given them a reason to think otherwise. In fact if I hadn’t been present at the wedding ceremony, I wouldn’t think we were–” he shook his head, shut his mouth.

Steve felt his silence like a knife through his soul.

“I’m sorry.” The words broke over the surge of emotion in Steve’s voice. “Tony, I’m sorry about  _all_ of this. All of it. I’m sorry that this happened, that the men seem to think– or at least  _that_ man seems to think that you are just here for…our pleasure.”

Tony didn’t answer and Steve knew his apology wasn’t enough.

“I wish our first kiss would have ended differently too.” Steve said then, all in a rush and Tony looked up at him in surprise. “I heard you– the other night. I heard what you said, and I wish it would have ended differently too. But–but it didn’t. And I can’t change that now.”

Tony just looked at him blankly.

“I wish I  _could_ change it.” Steve moved so he could kneel between Tony’s legs, setting a light hand over the bruised rib, his other hand on the back of Tony’s neck. “But I can’t. And today– today  _sucks_ , but I promise after today, no one will think you are anything less than our husband. I promise.”

Tony blinked at him. “Our?” he asked shakily and Steve inched closer until his lips rested against Tony’s forehead.

“You’re fooling yourself if you don’t think Bucky—”

Knocks at the cabin door interrupted them, and Bucky stepped in, shirtless and bloody, eyes sparking with something almost feral, knuckles on both hands torn and raw.

“Buck.” Steve started to stand, but Bucky shook his head, crossing the room silently to grab a clean shirt from a dresser and pull it on. He detoured only long enough to press his nose to Tony’s hair, to run a trembling hand over Tony’s cheek before stomping out and slamming the door behind him.

“He needs some time.” Steve muttered. “After something like that, he needs some time to settle down.”

“I know the feeling.” Tony blinked away more tears, and this time when he looked up Steve just leaned in and kissed him.

“I’m not good with words.” he whispered. “I don’t know how to comfort you without kissing you or–”

“I’m alright with that.” Tony cut in, a hint of a blush, the return of his shyness somehow making Steve feel better. “You haven’t been– you haven’t been touching me…or anything else…and-and-and—”

“Let me make it up to you.” Steve kissed him again, nipping at Tony’s bottom lip enough to make him gasp. “Honey let me– let me–”

He cleared his throat, rubbed over the conspicuously bare spot on Tony’s ring finger, and started to stand, to ease Tony back onto their bed, holding him carefully to avoid the bruise, keeping him close enough to hear the breathy  _yes_ from Tony.

“Husband–” he murmured and Tony sucked in a quick breath. “– I think it’s about time we had our wedding night, don’t you?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be ye warned lovelies, this chapter is pure Stony porn. Sweet, slow, adoring porn, but porn nonetheless. 
> 
> And then we get a WONDERFUL winteriron moment at the very end. 
> 
> Apologies if the Italian is rough, I had to translate it online lol. Say all the nice things anyway!

Steve’s hands on Tony’s skin were heated, hot everywhere they landed, and yet Tony couldn’t stop trembling, his breath coming in little gasps as Steve lay him back into the pillows, settled between his thighs.

“I’ve got you.” Steve whispered, and when Tony tried to stutter a reply, Steve simply kissed him, slotting their mouths together and sliding his tongue between red lips to lick and taste through every corner, tapping at Tony’s jaw to urge him to open further, to let him deeper.

“St-Steve–” Tony finally managed, fingers digging into his biceps.”I–I–”

“Tell me.” Steve moved to press open mouthed kisses to Tony’s jaw, moving towards his ear, and Tony automatically turned his head so Steve would linger there, remembering how good it had felt when Bucky had–

“Oh–!” Tony full on  _moaned_ when Steve’s tongue dipped into his ear, his breath hot against sensitive skin. “Oh  _god_ –” he arched into the feel of teeth scraping as Steve worked his way down his neck, pausing to suck a bruise over Tony’s pulse point, humming in approval when Tony jerked beneath him, hands leaving Steve’s arms to wind around his neck and hold him closer.

“Tell me.” Steve said again, shifting his weight so he lay further between Tony’s legs, swallowing the cry from Tony as their bodies lined up, the thick line of Steve’s cock pressing against the hard length in Tony’s trousers, and Tony tore his lips away, turning into the pillows when Steve rolled his hips in an easy grind that had them both seeing stars.

“Don’t hide from me.” He urged, disappointed that even  _now_ Tony felt the need to hide his face. “Tony, baby–”

“The lights.” Tony whispered, keeping his arms tight around Steve’s neck, but unable to meet his eyes. “Please–I-I-I-the lamps–”

“Oh. Alright, honey.” Steve kissed Tony’s cheek, hating every second it took for him to slide from the bed and douse the few lamps, pulling the shades over porthole until only the last slivers of the sunset filtered through, leaving the cabin just light enough for him to see his way back to their bed.

“Better?” he asked, smiling because Tony had already gotten underneath the covers, smiling  _more_ when he slid under the covers himself and a very naked Tony pressed up against him. “Oh,  _yes_ this is better.”

“Thank you.” Tony was still whispering, as if the near dark made it impossible to speak at a normal volume. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Steve rolled away only long enough to kick out of his own pants, and grab the oil from the dresser drawer, then coaxed Tony on top of him, guiding those long legs on either side of his waist. “Don’t be sorry for being shy.” a long kiss, nibbling at Tony’s lips and tongue until Tony was whimpering into his mouth, relaxing above him. “It’s adorable. I’m only sorry I won’t be able to see that gorgeous blush of yours.”

“Oh.” Steve could hear the smile in Tony’s voice, could just barely see him biting at his lip. “I-I-I- blush a lot don’t I?”

“I love it.” Steve promised, distracting Tony with another kiss as he smoothed his hands down a lean back, settled over narrow hips, and pressed him down until–

“ _Tony_.” Steve nearly bit through his tongue trying not to react, working to keep his voice steady, because the  _noise_ Tony made when their hips met, when Steve’s cock slotted between against his legs, bumping briefly at his entrance before notching between his cheeks was  _incredible._

Tony whined something that sounded an awful lot like  _big_ and Steve tried not to smile when they kissed again, leaving one hand low on Tonys hip to keep them close, the other tugging at the blanket to bring it up and over Tony’s shoulders.

More than anything he wanted to  _see_ Tony this time, wanted to light every lamp and rip open the curtains so he could watch every play of emotion across his face, the way his body moved, the way he would look when Steve was buried inside him.

But the relived way Tony sighed, the way he relaxed instantly, moving in to deepen the kiss, hands starting to roam over Steve’s body made the near-dark and the heavy blankets worth it.

There would always be another time for Steve to watch Tony come apart during the day, the dark was fine for now.

“Thank you.” Tony whispered, and Steve mumbled a response over the tongue that was invading his mouth. Tony’s technique was still a little sloppy, a little messy, so Steve dug his fingers into Tony’s thick hair so he could direct them easier, slowing the kiss down and drawing it out.

Tony settled firmer against Steve’s waist, going so far as to roll his hips tentatively once, courage bolstered enough to try it again when Steve made an encouraging noise, and rocked up to meet him.  

It was… _good_ …like this. Felt  _good_ to be spread over Steve’s solid body, feeling open and a little exposed but still somehow safe. It was  _good_ to run his hands over a solid chest and down the row of muscles that flexed and rippled beneath his fingers. And oh it was  _good_ when Steve’s hands crept down from his hips to settle on the curve of his ass, fingers spreading open to cover as much skin as possible before gripping tight and moving Tony more purposefully against him.

“F–Fuck.” Tony stammered, face flaming red at the curse word, but somehow his usual words couldn’t express how it felt to know Steve was working his way towards his entrance, towards a part of himself that no one had ever seen, much less  _touched_.

“I want to hear you screaming that.” Steve chuckled, but he wasn’t laughing at Tony, at the awkward way the word had come from him. No he was chuckling because it was  _ridiculous_ how sexy it had been to hear such a filthy word in such a posh voice, even if Tony had stuttered over it.

“You want me screaming c-c-curses?” Tony asked, pretending he wasn’t hiding his face by nibbling a bite onto Steve’s neck, a thrill rippling through him at Steve’s groan.

“I just want you  _screaming_.” Steve corrected, dipping his fingers in the oil and returning to the addicting swell beneath his hands, squeezing harder than he meant to when Tony bit at his neck again, but unable to help the impulse.

He always had been a sucker for being  _bitten_ and most nights with Bucky ended with him sporting bruises and hickeys for days.

The idea of Tony marking him up was…wonderful.

And Tony didn’t pull away when Steve grabbed at him, only hummed and licked up Steve’s neck experimentally, leaving another little bite and making a mental note to do it  _always_ if it made Steve sigh like that. “Steve, will you—will you—“

“Yes.” Steve said instantly. “What do you need, baby, tell me.”

“Touch me.” Tony whispered into his ear, and Steve’s cock jumped, a spurt of wet at the tip landing sticky where it touched Tony’s lower back. “P-p-please  _please_ touch me.”

“Here?” Steve moved to stroke Tony’s cock, making a tight circle with his oiled fingers and slicking down his length

“No- I mean  _yes_!” Tony groaned when his hips jerked forward, his head falling to Steve’s chest as he pulled in a harsh breath. “But n-no. Touch me back th-there, touch me—“

“Honey—.” Steve tried to say something reassuring, about how they could take it as slow as they needed, that there was no rush, but Tony shook his head, pressed closer, rolling his hips to push his cock through Steve’s fingers.

“I’ve read—“ He whispered. “I’ve seen the p-pictures. I know what we are supposed to do, where your f-fingers are supposed to g-go, I know how to pr-prepare and I want— I  _want_ —“

Steve could have come right then, just from the mental image of an innocent Tony reading wide eyed through a text describing  _this_ \- reading through the book and maybe  _experimenting_ —

“Oh fuck.” He breathed. “Oh fuck-  _Tony_ —“

Steve lay back on the pillows, let go of Tony all together to grip at the blanket, to count to ten and then ten again to try and bring himself back.

Who knew a  _virgin_ could have him nearly wrecked with only a few touches and innocent words?

“Come here.” He finally said, forcing a breath out through clenched teeth, bringing Tony down for a reassuring kiss to ease the nervous tremble in his husband-his  _husbands_ \- hands at his rather abrupt change in mood.

“Come here like this.” He ease Tony to his side, and then away so they were spooning. “Can I hold you like this?”

Tony only nodded, his fingers tight in the sheets, and Steve kissed his neck, his ears, his cheeks soothingly. “I can be gentler with you like this.” He explained. “Alright?”

Tony nodded again, tension that Steve hadn’t realized was still present bleeding out of him as he pressed his face to the pillows and sighed, body fully pliant beneath Steve’s fingers.

“Take a deep breath.” Steve murmured, trailing his hand down Tony’s side to his hip, ghosting over his cock to his thighs to part them. “Deep breath, baby.”

*******************

The first hint of pressure where he was  _tight_ had Tony tensing all over again, but Steve was solid and warm behind him, his lips soft and sure against Tony’s neck–

–So Tony surrendered to the  _want_ that had his fingers tingling and his head spinning and sighed a quiet  _yes_.

“ _Beautiful_.” Steve breathed, with the first slide of that single finger into Tony’s body, a touch that seemed so  _intimate_ with an innocent in his arms, that it rendered him all but speechless.

Tony wasn’t speechless though, a stuttered moan breaking past his lips and into the quiet, his body tightening against the intrusion first, and then giving way as Steve used only the gentlest touch to coax him open for several moments.

“ _God_ , Tony.” Steve mouthed hungry kisses down the curve of Tony’s neck when a second finger joined the first with nothing more than a quiver from the brunette, nothing more than a slow inhale and the most miniscule press back of his hips, a timid and nearly unnoticeable twitch asking for  _more_.

And Steve, feeling as if the growing dark of the room had centered him to every bit of smooth skin, every piece of unruly hair, every breath that his lover took, felt Tony shift, felt him  _ask_ , and with his tongue dancing over a thundering pulse at the base of Tony’s neck– gave him  _more_.

 _Three_ had Tony crying out, a sob he tried to muffle into the pillows, but when Steve stopped to make sure he was alright, to check for tears or anything like that, Tony turned his head for a kiss and pushed back against Steve’s wrist, driving the digits further inside him.

Steve could only groan his approval, twisting and curling his fingers until he found a spot that made Tony forgot to muffle the way he shouted Steve’s name, his whole body jerking in response to the touch.

That was all it took to break Steve’s control.

“I need you.” he explained when Tony whined at the loss of his fingers. “I’m sorry, Tony, I know I should wait but–”

“I’m ready.” Tony promised him, without a stutter or a stammer of nervousness, and Steve was speechless all over again at the  _trust_ in Tony’s voice.

“I’m ready for you.”

*************************

Three fingers hadn’t been enough to prepare Tony for the heated press against his entrance, for the way he stretched around Steve’s length, for the incredible amount of  _full_ he was when Steve stopped moving, burying his nose in Tony’s hair and muttering what sounded like a prayer for patience.

While they were still, while Steve was fighting for control and Tony was trying to remember how to breathe, he reached back to touch– letting his fingers trace a sharp hipbone and the very top of a muscular thigh, dipping into wiry curls and then touching the base of Steve’s cock, an inch or so of oil slicked hardness making his eyes widen first in confusion, and then in understanding.  

“Oh god.” Tony whimpered, his body clenching involuntarily and ripping something like a growl from Steve’s throat. “Oh god, you’re not even all the way  _in_ me yet.”

“No.” Steve’s voice was strained. “No honey, not yet, not when we lay like this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tony went quiet again, but his hand returned to Steve’s hipbone, squeezing lightly, urging him forward, a request for him to  _move_.

The first slow, shallow thrust was nearly painful, and Tony’s lip split where he bit into it.

The second was easier, the deep burn lessening.

The third push of Steve’s hips had the big blond digging his fingers into Tony’s waist, the feel of his cock wrapped in heat and  _silk_ making him fight for restraint.

But by the fourth thrust Tony breathed a surprised  _oh_ at how quickly the pain turned to pleasure.

And the fifth had Steve shifting to get closer, lifting Tony’s thigh over his own knee to open him up further, to get deeper inside him.

And the  _sixth_ and the  _seventh_ and—-then Tony lost count, because the way Steve moved inside him was  _perfect_ –the slow filling push and the too long drag of the withdraw, the flex of Steve’s thighs behind his own, the hot breath in his ear, the arm Steve wrapped around his shoulders to lay a hand over his heart to keep him close, to keep him safe.

“Steve—” Tony arched his back into a particularly good stroke, and now the new angle pushed the head of Steve cock into his prostate each time and Tony went from barely breathing to gasping out loud, lacing his fingers with the hand over his heart and pushing down so Steve would touch him.

“Oh like  _that_ , honey.” Steve rasped when Tony’s cock pulsed in his hand, when that beautiful body twisted like he was trying to get away, or really maybe he was trying to get closer, judging by the way Tony writhed against him, started bucking back into each thrust.

“Steve–” Tony cried. “Oh– _oh_ –”

Tony forgot to be nervous, forgot to stutter, forgot to be shy about  _anything_ as sparks started curling somewhere near the base of his spine, rocketing through his body and making his head pound before centering in his cock and the all consuming feel of  _Steve_ buried inside him, each push and thrust deep into his body, every squeeze and stroke over his length sending him hurtling closer and closer to his edge as Steve sped up, breath coming in choppy pants against Tony’s neck, the squelch of the oil that smoothed their way together something that should have been obscene, but instead only intensified the moment as Tony got closer and closer and  _closer_ and–

A burst of Italian from Tony’s lips, a scream muffled into a pillow and he was coming, his body coiling and tightening, cock jerking and spilling into Steve’s hands and over the bed sheets.

Steve was  _lost_ the moment Tony was, a few hard thrusts into Tony’s clenching, trembling heat and he was digging his teeth into Tony’s shoulder to quiet his own shout, grinding their hips together as he poured his release as deep as he could, nearly blacking out at the sharp jolt of pure pleasure, the overwhelming  _bliss_ of the moment.

“Tony.” he gasped when he could finally breathe, ignoring the mess on his hand to wrap both arms around him. “Tony,  _Tony_ —”

“Mmmm.” Tony mumbled, and Steve kissed up and down his neck until the man started to turn in his arms, wincing when Steve slipped free of him, and blushing red at the slick of come and oil that spilled down his thighs.

“I wasn’t too rough with you?” Steve asked worriedly, pushing sweat damp hair from Tony’s forehead and kissing him urgently. “Tony–”

“ _È stato meraviglioso_.” Tony said sleepily. “ _Non l'ho mai saputo…_ ”

“You’re speaking Italian, honey.” Steve let himself smile, because Tony speaking  _Italian_ when he was blissed out was the sweetest thing he had ever heard in his life.

“I didn’t know.” Tony corrected himself with a yawn, pressing closer to Steve’s chest, his slowly softening cock digging into his stomach. “Didn’t know it would be–”

“It would be what?” Steve kissed him again. “Tony?”

“So good— _così buono_ …all the books I read…. I didn’t know.”

Tony was asleep within seconds, snoring lightly in Steve’s arms, and Steve relaxed into the pillow next to him, rearranging them so Tony rested on his chest.

“Good night, honey.” he whispered, and Tony didn’t answer, only rubbed his cheek against Steve’s chest and went right back to sleep.

Steve smiled, and held him closer.

**********************

**********************

“He speaks Italian.” Steve told Bucky quietly as he helped the first mate bandage his knuckles.

Tony was still sleeping in their bed, but it had been far too early for Steve to sleep, so after a few hours and making sure that Tony was indeed  _completely_ asleep, he had slipped from the bed and went to check on Bucky.

“Italian?” Bucky asked with a short smile, flinching as Steve spread salve over his hands and tied linen strips over the cuts.

“Yeah. When he–” Steve cleared his throat. “When he finished, before he fell asleep. Italian. And he didn’t even realize it.”

“Hm.” Bucky flexed his hand carefully to test the bandages. “I didn’t know he was Italian.”

“Me either.” Steve settled back against a barrel, stared out at the black sea, holding Bucky’s hands lightly in both of his own. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“ _Are_ you?” Steve pressed. “Because you looked pretty dangerous when you came in for a shirt.”

“Yeah, well, I was feelin’ pretty dangerous.” he grunted. “Dunno how long it’s been since I was angry like that. Think I blacked out a little.”

“Is Rahelios alive?”

The new voice startled both of them, and Tony stepped into the little circle of light cast by the lamp. “Is he dead?” he asked again, his voice clear and words steady.

“Tony–” Steve’s eyes widened in alarm. “I was coming back to bed. I just want to–”

“It’s fine.” Tony brushed off his apology, fixing his dark eyes on Bucky. “ _Is Rahelios dead?”_

“Yes.” Bucky met Tony’s gaze evenly. “But I didn’t kill him.”

“Then how–”

“I beat him to within an inch of his worthless life.” Bucky interrupted. “Then dumped him into a row boat and set him adrift with his legs hanging in the water. The last we saw of him, there were six sharks circling the boat.”

“Did he–did he–did he–” Tony clenched his fists, took a deep breath to settle his stutter. “Did he scream?”

“Yes.” Bucky said bluntly. “He screamed.”

Tony nodded, shifting on his feet and folding his arms. “Um, Steve, can you come back to bed?”

“Of course.” Steve said quickly, a look at Bucky to make sure there was no hurt in those pale blue eyes. “Let me say good night to Bucky and–”

“Bucky, can you come back to bed too?” Tony interjected, the words a lot less confident than his earlier questions, and he glanced out at the ocean, then down at his feet, and everywhere across the deck before meeting Bucky’s eyes again. “Um– will you?”

“ _Back_ to bed?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“I-I figured it out.” Tony gestured to Bucky’s shirts. “You have to keep coming to the cabin for your clothes because it’s  _your and Steve’s_ cabin. You gave it up for me. You shouldn’t have to sleep in another room because–because of me.”

“Tony?” Steve asked cautiously. “Honey, what are you–”

“The beds big enough.” Tony said with a timid smile. “I don’t t-t-take up a lot of room.”

Bucky stood slowly, an uncertain look on his face as he approached Tony, reaching out to cup his chin with a bandaged hand, tilting his head up until Tony was forced to look him in the eye.  

“Aint nobody gonna mess with what’s mine.” Bucky said finally, the words coming in a low drawl, eyes sparking in the lamp light. “I woulda killed him for touchin’ you, ya hear? Sams the only reason I didn’t. Told me you might not like the blood on my hands.”

“I d-d-don’t see any-any blood.” Tony stammered, and Bucky’s eyes softened.

“You  _sure_ about this, sugar?”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded quickly, or as best he could with Bucky still holding his chin. “I mean y-yes.  _Yes_.”

“Well alright then.” Bucky leaned in and kissed him, slow and intense, reaching with his left hand for Steve. “Lets go to bed.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty loves, buckle up. This chapter is over 6000 words, and it is… alot. The crew finds a slaving ship this chapter and Stucky is ruthless. The conditions on the slave ship arent described in detail to avoid triggering anyone/me putting myself through having to write it out, but just be aware— there are slaves that need rescued. 
> 
> So yeah. Buckle up, say all the nice things, and please acknowledge the research I had to do to get this chapter as realistic as possible lol

Bucky woke before the sun rose and stretched out to put his arm around Steve’s waist, fully planning on waking his lover up with a blow job and hopefully finishing with Steve pressing him into the bed and–

 _Oh_. Bucky frowned when his fingers curled around a too slim waist, when the body that shifted closer to him was too small and the voice that murmured a sleepy  _good morning_  wasn’t deep enough.

He blinked his eyes open in confusion and stared down at Tony sleeping in his arms.

A very  _content_ Tony, who had his forehead smooshed into Bucky’s chest and was snoring quietly, fingers curled in the waistband of Bucky’s pants, his feet tangled through Bucky’s legs as if it was perfectly normal, as if they had spent every night sleeping together.

“He’s a cuddler.” Steve whispered then, reaching over Tony’s sleeping form to run his hand over Bucky’s side and down to his hip, blue eyes softening with enough love to make Bucky want to melt. “It’s so good to wake up next to you again.”

“Stevie.” Bucky sighed and propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over Tony to meet Steve’s lips halfway for a loving kiss. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Steve kissed him again, and then once more before easing away to glance down at Tony. “Are you— are you alright with this?”

“Just feels good to be back in our bed.” Bucky said vaguely, and Steve knew he wasn’t going to get any more information than that.

It didn’t matter though, because Tony stirred then, stretching out and inadvertently rubbing against Bucky as he did, breathing out a happy moan that made  _both_ Steve and Bucky’s eyes widen.

“Oh.” Tony’s eyes blinked open slowly, then shot open wide when he realized it was  _Bucky_ he was practically grinding against. “Oh  _oh_ – s-s-sorry– oh my–”

He started to scramble away, but only ended up running into Steve, who couldn’t help reacting to the pert bottom now shoved up against him, and rolled his rather  _obvious_ morning erection into Tony’s ass.

“ _Oh_!” Tony gasped for an entirely different reason then, distracted from his shyness about Bucky by the feel of Steve’s lips on his neck.

“Good morning.” Steve mumbled into his ear, and Tony shivered a little, then a little more when Bucky’s arm wound around his waist and the big first mate moved back into his space. Tony wanted to panic when he realized there was no way to hide his own morning… _interest_ … but his panic was quickly dampened when he felt Bucky against his thigh, thick and  _hot_ and Tony bit back a whimper at the bolt of arousal, the heat that swamped him at the thought of  _both_ of them.

 _God_ was it proper..was it  _alright_ to want…was he a–a  _whore_ for wanting both—

“Come here.” Steve coaxed, and turned Tony in their arms until they could kiss properly and Tony forgot all about whether it was  _proper_ or not when Steve’s tongue slid through his mouth and Bucky pressed tight against him from behind.

Tony hooked an arm around Steve’s neck and kissed him back eagerly, all thoughts of how odd it had been to wake up between both of them disappearing as he remembered the night before, how good Steve had felt, how hard he had come, the way Steve had said his name…

“Feels good to be back in bed.” Bucky held Tony’s hip gently, not so much moving against him as just lying there so Tony could feel him and decide if he wanted…more. It was morning after all,and all three of them were eager to be touched, the urge to move and thrust against the warm body next to them practically instinctual, and not something any of them really wanted to fight. “Thank you, for this.” he continued, tightening his fingers when Tony wriggled against him.

“It’s your bed.” Tony gasped when Steve’s hands started traveling lower. “I shouldn’t– you shouldn’t have to–oh  _god_ – If anyone should be sleeping in–  _Steve_ –”

“You belong here too, sweet thing.” Bucky interrupted, silencing what was sure to be Tony apologizing.  “Don’t worry about what happened before.”

“Mmm.” Tony couldn’t answer over another kiss from Steve, but this time he pushed his hips back into Bucky as well, tilting his head to give more access as Bucky murmured something soft and kissed behind his ear, working his way down his neck to leave a light bruise just where Tony’s neck curved into his shoulder.

“Tony.” Steve pulled away, breath coming a little too quickly, gaze dark with something– something Tony couldn’t put a name too. “Honey can we–”

“Sugar–” from Bucky, who eased Tony onto his back to they could both see him, and Tony’s breath caught at the  _longing_ in those pale blue eyes. “Tony, I want–”

Tony swallowed hard, and nodded quickly just to make them be quiet, unsure of whether or not he could handle whatever it was they were going to say, especially if it had anything to do with how they were watching him.

It wasn’t quite  _lust_ , it was–

No, no it  _was_ lust. But it wasn’t  _only_ lust.

No, something  _else_ was reflected in both sets of eyes and Tony didn’t think he wanted to know what it was. He wasn’t ready for that.

A knock on the door broke into the moment and Tony looked away before they could see how relieved he was.

“Buck. Cap.” It was Hawk, his voice soft but serious. “I hate to interrupt, and I’m sure you hate me for it. But it’s time to go to work. Ships been spotted and we got things to do.”

“Damn it.” Steve flexed his hips just once against Tony before dragging himself away. “Come on Buck.”

“Aye, Cap.” Bucky said, leaving a quick kiss on Tony’s lips before sliding out of bed as well, and Tony looked away from both of them, from their cocks outlined in their trousers.

“Come here.” Steve reached for Bucky and they kissed for a long time, hips purposefully separated to not make leaving the bed… _harder_ …than it already was. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bucky tugged playfully at Steve’s hair and then turned to start getting dressed, slinging his belt low on his hips, heavy with both his pistols and both his swords as well as a row of knives. A bandanna over his hair completed the look, and by the time it had been tied securely, Bucky had transformed from the man who had been cuddling up to Tony with something more than  _lust_ in his eyes, right into a hardened pirate, eyes glinting like cut glass, a scowl on his face.

Steve’s transformation was just as abrupt, the Captains hat set at a rakish angle on his head giving him a swagger and a dead eyed stare that made Tony pull the blankets a little closer to his chest.

“Stay here.” Steve said, and even his  _voice_ was different as Captain, lower and rougher and  _dangerous_. “Do you understand? You are to stay in this room until either Bucky or I comes for you, and under no circumstances are you to open this door for anyone but us.”

“Um, I–”

“ _Do you understand_?” Steve raised his voice and Tony nodded almost frantically. “Good. Bucky. Lets go.”

“We’ll be back for ya, Sugar.” Bucky said easily, but the nickname wasn’t as sweet sounding as it usually was, his voice lacking the gorgeous drawl that usually accompanied his speech to Tony. “Don’t worry, alright?”

“Alright.” Tony nodded again, watching them leave and then jumping out of bed to throw the bolt to lock the door.

It was almost… frightening, the difference between Steve and Bucky when they were just sailing, and how they were when it was time to work. Tony was reminded all over again that these men that wanted to share him, that whispered sweet things to him and kissed him as if they cared about him were bloodthirsty, thieving, lying  _pirates_.

And Tony realized that it was hard for him to find a problem with it.

Pirates were exciting, they were wild and  _free_ and answered to no one and Tony— Tony had wanted an adventure like that his entire life, but after his parents had died he had been too afraid to go for it. He had been terrified of anything new, and then Uncle Obadiah had been happy to keep him at home, keep him in the library reading instead of out discovering things.

But now–  _now_ Tony had the chance to be more than that, to be more than the quiet soul that had listened to every word Uncle Obie had said as if it was gospel, more than the young man that had been too numb after hearing of his parents murder to even cry. Tony had simply pushed it all down, forced it all away, pretending he wasn’t terrified to go outside the property for years after, had ended up giving himself a stutter from the anxiety that kept him in a stranglehold well into his twenties.

Tony’s eyes fell on the sword scabbard that Steve kept hanging on the bedpost and he swallowed hard as he reached for it, pulled the blade free and hefted it in his hands.

He could be so much more than Steve’s accidental husband, more than the one who helped Happy, more than the  _pretty thing_  that Steve and Bucky were sharing. He didn’t have to the quiet one, the shy one, the good one anymore.

Tony had a flash of fear as he remembered Rahelios and his grip on the sword tightened.

He didn’t have to be a  _victim_ anymore.

The blade glinted in the sun light when Tony swung it, and the ‘ _schwing_ ’ it made through the air made him smile.

Oh yes. Yes, he was going to be so much more than the man Steve found reading in the garden.

He was on a pirate ship after all, wasn’t he? It was high time he started acting like it.

********************

********************

“Hawk.” Steve held out his hand for the spy glass, staring through it only long enough to make out the words “ _Sea Siren_ ” on the side of the ship. “Perfect. She’s exactly where we thought she would be.”

“Sure is.” Hawk was chewing on his ever present toothpick, but that was the only thing about him that resembled his usual easy going self. When it was time to work, the navigator was all pirate– shirtless to show off the massive wings tattooed on his shoulders and back, two pistols strapped into the holsters across his chest, a third tucked into his pants, his sword already out, tapping at the deck impatiently.

“How many men on board? How fast is she moving?”

“Not so fast that we can’t catch her.” Hawk shrugged. “Shes a big girl, but sittin’ high in the water so she ain’t got a full cargo hold. You’re  _sure_ Natasha said–”

“Yes.” Steve snapped the eyeglass closed. “She’s never been wrong before. Whether or not the Siren is carrying a full load, she’s running slaves and she’s owned by Stane and that’s all I need to know.”

“So we’re good?” Hawk asked, raising his eyebrows. “Takin’ her on?”

“Ready the sailors and put the cannons away.” Steve said grimly, settling his Captains hat more firmly on his head. “Run out of the sails, make the  _Nomad_ fly. We will take the  _Siren_ live.”

“Captain?” Sam stepped forward. “Taking her  _live_?”

“Taking her live.” Steve repeated. “Ready the men for boarding. That ship is  _mine_.”

The sails of the  _Nomad_ opened with an audible snap, the ship leaping forward in the water as it gave chase to the unsuspecting  _Siren_ and Steve had a small smile on his face as he held the wheel, but it wasn’t a pleasant one.

No, it was a smile that spoke of painful memories and nightmares, of rage over injustice, of murder and mayhem and a morbid sort of  _joy_ as he started to hear cries of alarm from the  _Siren_.

“First Mate Barnes!” He called and Bucky turned to give him a look that heated Steve clear to his boots. The way Bucky watched him when the blood lust was running high was never short of exhilarating, erasing any misgivings Steve had in his private moments over this pirate life, reminding him all over again that it was because of  _Bucky_ that he had started this mission, and  _only_ because of Bucky that he succeeded.

“Aye, Captain?” Bucky drawled, managing to look both completely relaxed and entirely dangerous all at the same time, leaning against the rail as if he wasn’t even aware of the ship they were chasing, but flipping his dagger through his fingers with a glint to his eyes that made even his own crew members want to avoid him.

“Run up the red flag.” Steve ordered, spinning the wheel beneath his hands to bring the  _Nomad_ along the port side of the  _Siren_. “No mercy shown, no quarter given.”

“Aye, Captain.” Bucky grinned, a terrible, frightening thing and yelled at the men— “Raise the red flag! Fly the bloody colors!!”

The men roared then, a terrifying war cry as the red flag shot up the mast, and as soon as the  _Siren_ was within distance, the pirates were whooping and grabbing onto their ropes, flying over the short space and landing solidly on the decks of the Siren.

Bucky led the charge, both swords at the ready, and the first man to attempt to stop him had a blade ran through his stomach and another through his chest before the rest of the men had even let go of their ropes.

 _Panic_.

The men aboard the  _Siren_ hadn’t expected to run into anyone on this route, much less a pirate ship that was much faster than them, and flying the bloody colors of no mercy. Some tried to fight back, their training and instincts kicking in immediately. The others below deck were taken completely by surprise and didn’t even attempt to defend themselves, locking their fingers behind their head and letting the pirates herd them back up above deck.

The ones who didn’t resist were lined up on deck, forced to their knees, staring down at the deck and trying to control their shaking.

The men who had fought back paid the price with their lives, their bodies tossed overboard as fodder for the sharks.

 _No mercy shown. No quarter given_.

Once the ship was cleared of crew and solidly tethered to the  _Nomad_ , they ran a gangplank between the two ships, and Steve came over as well, his boots plunking on the wood steadily, and the captured crew of the  _Siren_ were afraid to look up and see the Captain who’s men had dispatched them so quickly.

“How many men?” Steve asked Bucky, his voice flat and emotionless.

“Thirty one left.” Bucky replied promptly. “Seven foolish enough to fight. One cook. One ships doctor. We got the keys to the cargo hold off this one–” he kicked at one of the men. “And haven’t tried any of them yet.”

“Take Sam and check the hold.” Steve commanded and Bucky nodded, jerking his head for Sam to follow and headed below deck.

Steve stood there with his arms folded, staring at the defeated crew in silence. This was one of his favorite fear tactics. It was nearly fascinating how silence could make a condemned man squirm. Steve had seen firsthand in the past how the absence of yelling and screaming could make a sailor piss his own pants, or make them break, begging for mercy, willing to sell out their fellow crew members to escape with their own lives.

The sailors captured aboard the  _Sea Siren_ heard nothing but their own breathing and the wind around their ears. The flat blade of a cutlass rested on each of their shoulders, a silent, terrifying reminder that if they so much as flinched, their head would roll.

And Steve just stood in silence and watched, waiting for word from below.

********************

“You first.” Bucky grunted as they shed their belts, dropping any and all weapons outside the door to the cargo hold so they would be seen as of little a threat as possible.

“Got it.” Sam nodded, pulling his bandanna off and running a hand over his shaved head, loosening the collar on his shirt so his freedman’s brand was visible. Anytime they encountered slaves, Sam was the first to make contact with Bucky as backup only if needed. The captive men and women would respond better to seeing someone that shared their skin color sporting a  _freed_ brand, and the risk of them reacting violently to a stranger was lessened dramatically by the few words of various dialects that Sam had picked up in their interactions at the freed colonies.

“Ready?” Sam checked with Bucky one last time, and opened the bolt on the cargo doors, shoving them open to check inside.

“Good  _christ_.” he groaned and Bucky tensed, ready to come to his defense, but Sam waved him off. “They’re just kids.”

“The  _hell_ –” Bucky pushed the door open the rest of the way, and they stared at the group of two dozen or so children, huddled together as best their chains allowed them to be, the older children staring defiantly at the two men, the younger children hiding their faces completely.

“Say something.” Bucky muttered. “Sam.  _Say something_.”

“It’s alright.” Sam blurted, first in English because he was still so shocked, and then again, stuttering through the pronunciation of the  _Akan_ language, striving for the dialect that was more recognizable from his time in Jamaica, since that seemed to be the one most recognizable with most of the slaves they encountered.

The children only stared at him, though, and Sam chewed at his lip before trying another dialect, trying to tell them that it was alright, that he was a freed man, and that he wanted to help.

It took four tries before a bit of recognition lit one of the older childrens faces, and they answered cautiously.

“What did she say?” Bucky asked, crouching down so he wasn’t looming quite so tall above the children, his hands spread open so they could see he wasn’t holding a weapon. “Did you understand her?”

“I’m not entirely sure.” Sam admitted. “The  _Akan_ language has so many regional dialects, and there is no way to no exactly where the children came from.” He waited as the same girl pointed to the spot on her collarbone where Sams freedman brand was, then rattled something off to the other children.

“Dead?” One of the young men spoke up, his accent thick and lyrical, but his eyes steely as he made a cutting motion over his throat.

“The men?” Sam pointed up to clarify and the boy nodded. “Soon.” Sam said with a short smile. “Soon they will be dead.” he held up the keys and jangled them loudly before approaching the children carefully and slowly and handing the keys to what looked like the oldest boy.

He and Bucky waited patiently, feeling more than a little sick to their stomach as they watched the younger children rub at raw wrists and ankles as they were freed, the heavy manacles pushed aside so they could hug each other.

“Are you hungry?” Sam asked, stammering through the pronunciations again, miming eating and pointing to his stomach.

The children nodded and Bucky disappeared out the door to run to the galley, while Sam kept watch over the rest of the unshackling, keeping a friendly smile on his face as he did so the children wouldn’t be nervous.

Bucky was back within a few minutes with a bag full of biscuits and a canteen of water. “This is all I could find for now.” he explained, feeling badly that he hadn’t found more, but the way the children leapt at the food told him that it was more than they were used to. “I’ll bring more later.” he promised, knowing they couldn’t understand him, but gratified when one of the little girls peeked shyly at him, the barest hint of a smile crossing her face.

“I need you to stay here.” Sam said, stumbling over the words, but holding his hands up in a ‘stay put’ motion. “Until we are done on deck.”

The oldest boy only nodded and Sam took that as agreement enough and patted Bucky’s shoulder to get him out of there.

They left the cargo door mostly closed- not so much that the children panicked, but enough to reinforce Sams plea for them to  _stay put_  as they went back above deck.

Steve was still standing there, silent and deadly, his arms crossed and eyes cold.

“It’s children, Captain.” Sam stepped close and whispered in his ear. “Children. I can’t tell for sure how old, but the oldest seems no more than fourteen, the youngest at least five.”

Steve didn’t answer, but he went impossibly tense, his grip on his sword tightening, and after a moment more of silence, he moved forward, walking the line of sailors on their knees with slow, even steps.

“Which one of you–” he said slowly. “– is the Captain of this ship?”

“I am.” A big man with a tattoo on his neck lifted his head and stared at Steve defiantly. “And there is  _no law_  against transporting slaves. You have no right to free them.” 

“Funny thing about laws.” Steve said mildly, bending down so he was level with the captain. “He who is in charge, makes the laws. Tell me something, do you feel like you are in charge, right now?”

The man only swallowed, all bravado gone as he stared into the steel blue of Steve’s eyes.

“I didn’t think so.” Steve stood back up, pulled his sword free and tapped the point on the deck, the quiet clicking the only sound other than the increasingly panicked breathing of the captured crew.

“And I don’t give a  _damn_ whether what you are doing is legal or not, I’m sure even the courts of dear old England would look down upon you putting children in chains and transporting them in your cargo hold.”

He paced the length of the deck again, taking in the lines of the ship, the condition of her sails, eyes narrowing as he mentally counted the number of crew members again, but didn’t say anything about his suspicions, returning to stand in front of the captain of the  _Siren_.

“Captain.” he said in that same deceptively mild tone. “Do you suppose I’m feeling merciful today?”

“You are flying the bloody red.” the captain rasped. “I can’t imagine you are intending to spare any of our lives.”

Steve smiled. “You’re  _right_ about that.”

*******************

The first man to go overboard screamed and  _screamed_ as Sam held him down and Hawk clapped chains around his ankles and attached them to a cannonball.

“You can’t— you–you  _can’t_ —!” the Captain sputtered and Steve didn’t even spare him a glance as his men hauled the screaming sailor to the railings.

“I can.” He said steadily.

“You won’t get away with this!” The Captain started to stand up, but the cutlass at his throat froze him halfway to his feet.

“I will.” Steve still wasn’t looking at him. “Because there will be no one left to tell what happened.”

“ _God_.” the captain choked out. “You can’t possibly kill us all. These men–  _I’m_ the captain. Punish me and let them go.”

The scream of the first doomed man cut off abruptly as the weight of the cannonball dragged him below the waves and towards the bottom of the ocean.

“Oh. I absolutely can.” Steve motioned for another man to be pulled from the line. “The problem is, every one of you knew about the children, every one of you knew they were chained together and held down there. The cook knew when he fed them barely enough food to keep them alive, the ships doctor knew when he didn’t treat their wounds from the shackles.”

“He who is in charge makes the law.” Steve’s voice dropped deep and dangerous. “And as far as you are concerned, I  _am_ the law. My first mate the jury.” he jerked his head towards Bucky. “And now you will meet your executioners.”

“Mercy.” the Captain gasped, nearly dizzy with panic as he watched another one of his men go overboard.

“There is no mercy beneath a blood red flag.”

*********************

*********************

Steve left Sam and Bucky aboard the  _Sea Siren_ , since the children had already interacted with them, along with ten other sailors to get the ship ready to sail again.

They were less than a days sail from a freed colony, but dispatching of the crew had taken longer than Steve had expected, even though it had been worth every minute to see the look of terror on the Captains face, and the look of triumph on the children’s faces when they were brought above board to watch the Captain join his sailors below the waves, dragged to the depths with his arms and legs bound by the same shackles that had held them captive.

Happy crossed over the gangplank to man the Sea Siren’s galley, his face going white and then furiously red when he saw the children sitting in huddled groups. 

“Where the  _fuck_ –! Who the  _fuck_ snatches children!?” he started to bellow, but the smallest child flinched and began to cry at the anger in his voice so Happy instantly quieted his tone, making hushing noises and patting at his pockets until he found sweets, offering them to the children, who only accepted them once Sam took them from Happy.

“Dinner, please.” Steve said, patting Happy on the shoulder. “I don’t know when the last time they had a real meal was, so small portions, but make a lot of it. They can eat as much as they want.”

“You’re damn right they can.” Happy grumbled, heaving his bulk down the stairs. “Who the hell snatches children? Poor kids, can’t even play, taken from their families—”

Steve waited until the cook had disappeared from ear shot before turning back to Bucky. “I’ll have Hawk set our course, you follow us. We’re no more than a days sail from the freed colony, but it will be morning by the time we reach it.”

“Easy Cap.” Bucky bumped their shoulders together. “We’ve done this a time or two. I know how it goes.”

“We haven’t done this with kids.” Steve said grimly and Bucky nodded slowly. “I’m not even sure if there is room for them at the home with Adjoa.”

“She will make room until the children can be taken elsewhere.” Bucky assured him. “Have the men undo the tethers and lets go. Suns goin’ down and Tony’s been locked in the cabin all day. Go take care of him.”

“Oh dammit!” Steve groaned. “ _Damn it_ , I forgot about Tony!”

“I’m sure he’ll forgive ya.” Bucky shrugged, rolling his left shoulder as it pinched uncomfortably after a day of fighting and throwing bodies overboard. “Jus’ go on.”

Steve waited though, tilting his head and studying his love. “You were amazing today.”

“Not as amazing as you.” Bucky returned instantly, a cocky smile sliding across his lips. “Gorgeous. Handing out judgement like that. Every one of those sailors were terrified of you.”

“I think they were more scared of you.” Steve teased, edging closer and rubbing at Bucky’s hip with his thumb. “Both swords out, that wicked smile on your face, I love seeing you with blood on your fingers.”

“I know you do.” Bucky tilted his chin and looked up at Steve through his lashes, knowing the mix of seemingly innocent and utterly  _brutal_ turned his Captain on like nothing else.

“Dammit, baby, come here.” Steve didn’t even bother looking to see if any of the crew was watching, knowing all of them were well aware of how hot they ran after a fight, how badly they wanted to rip each others clothes off.

They couldn’t this time though, not with a boat full of children who desperately needed sanctuary, so Steve settled for yanking Bucky up against his body, their kiss heated and messy until Bucky broke away with a low moan that edged on  _desperate_.

“Go.” he panted. “Go before I tell you to bend me over the rail and–”

“Shit.” Steve grabbed at him again, kissed him harder. “ _Bucky_ –”

“ _Go_!” Bucky shoved him this time, licking at his lips and pressing his palm to the bulge in his pants as if that would help ease it. “Damn it, Stevie, you gotta go.”

“I’ll see you when we make port.” Steve promised. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bucky nodded. “I love you too.”  

******************

******************

“Tony.” Steve knocked twice at the door and waited to hear the slide of the heavy bolt before opening it and stepping inside. “I brought you some dinner.” he held up the plate that Happy had filled for him. “I’m sorry– with everything that happened this morning I forgot to make sure you got breakfast.”

“Oh.” Tony went back to the bed, pushing the book he had been reading away. “Um, it’s alright.” he didn’t meet Steve’s gaze, taking the food and glancing away nervously. “You had–you had–you had things to do, right?”

“Right.” Steve watched Tony carefully, trying to decide why the pretty brunette was acting so uncomfortable, why his stutter had made a reappearance. “I didn’t mean to forget about you.” he added, thinking maybe that was the issue, but Tony only shrugged it off and took a bite of the stew.

“Um–” Steve glanced around the room helplessly, his eyes falling on the still clean desk, the dresser, his sword–

–his  _sword_.

“Honey, were you messing with my sword?” Steve frowned and pulled it from the scabbard, checking the blade for any dings. “Tony why were you–”

“I want you to teach me to fight.” Tony blurted, then swallowed the food in his mouth and said again, clearer this time. “I want you to teach me to fight.”

“What?” Steve snapped, and then closed his eyes in frustration when Tony jumped. “ _Why_ would you want that, honey?” he tried again, purposefully softening his voice.

“I just think–I mean, I’m on a pirate ship.” Tony offered in explanation, still not able to meet Steve’s eyes. “Shouldn’t I know how to–how to use a sword?”

“I suppose.” Steve watched him for another minute. “But you won’t ever have to fight with us around, Tony. The crew is well trained, and you already know Bucky is dangerous enough to take care of any trouble we run into and–”

“What about when Bucky  _isn’t_ there!” Tony cried, then shook his head quickly and scooted further back on the bed as if apologizing for raising his voice. “What about when it’s just me?”

“It won’t ever be just you.” Steve denied, hanging the scabbard back on the bed post. “You won’t have to worry about that.”

“It was just me when Rahelios found me.” Tony muttered and Steve froze mid motion, bile rising in his throat and guilt flooding him.

Of course Tony wanted to learn to fight. Because it  _had_ just been him alone when that bastard had found him. And if Tony hadn’t been clear minded enough to head butt Rahelios, if Sam hadn’t been keeping such a close eye and seen the big Spaniard obviously fighting someone–

–”Damn it.” Steve choked out, and sat on the bed next to Tony. “Honey I–I—”

“I want to learn how to fight.” Tony said again, his voice steady and sure. “You don’t have to let me fight alongside you, but you need to teach me to defend myself.”

“You’re right.” Steve nodded. “You’re right. I will. As soon as all of–” he cleared his throat. “As soon as we get some things settled, I’ll teach you.”

“Bucky could teach me if you’re busy?” Tony asked timidly.

“No.” Steve said instantly. “ _No_. Honey, Bucky is…Bucky is… “ he took a deep breath. “Deadly doesn’t even  _begin_ to describe it. You saw him, in the alley in Charleston? That wasn’t even him at his best. Even when training, Bucky is—” a flush rose in his cheeks, a ripple of  _want_ moving through him at the thought of how beautiful Bucky was when he fought. “No, I’ll train you. It just might be a day or two before we can get to it.”

“Alright.” Tony seemed to accept his answer, looking back down at his plate as he ate, letting Steve sit beside him in somewhat awkward silence.

“Do you– do you  _want_ to fight alongside us?” Steve broke the silence several minutes later, running his hands up and down his thighs. “Do you want to learn how we do things?”

“You promised me an adventure.” Tony said with a self conscious shrug. “And learning to sword fight would be– be a pretty big adventure.”

“Yeah?” Steve wet his lips and leaned into Tony’s space, the rush of the fight still thrumming through him, being so close to Tony bringing it roaring back to the surface, the idea of Tony handling a sword with those beautiful hands something he suddenly found completely enticing. “What about this morning? Was  _that_ the sort of big adventure you’d want too?”

“I–I–I–” Tony was turned into a stammering, stuttering wreck just by the look in Steve’s eyes, biting at his lips and pushing his plate off his lap and onto the side table. “Um– I–We should– I think—”

“Tell me.” Steve coaxed and Tony’s mouth snapped shut on what sounded like a whimper. “Don’t be shy with me now.”

Steve leaned closer, following Tony as he backed into the pillows, humming in approval when Tony’s legs parted to let him between his thighs. “Good boy.” he murmured, and even though Tony’s face turned bright red, he pursed his lips for a kiss, one that Steve gladly gave, lingering over it until Tony was reaching for him, pulling him closer and arching his back so Steve would touch him.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, just to be sure, and Tony only broke their kiss long enough to nod his head before grabbing at him again.

Tony didn’t know what had happened with the other ship, he didn’t know what to think about all the screams he had heard, or why it took the crew of the  _Nomad_ all day to take the other ship over.

He didn’t even know what to think of Steve’s reaction to teaching him how to fight, or the way Steve was suddenly all over him, or why Bucky wasn’t with them. He could admit that after this morning the idea of Steve and Bucky next to him didn’t seem too—it wasn’t like he had hated— Tony didn’t think he would mind—

 _Well_. It was difficult to think with Steve’s mouth on his neck, with those calloused hands pulling at his trousers.

So Tony didn’t think about how sweet they had been this morning, how it had almost looked like adoration in Steve’s eyes, and something very close to affection in Bucky’s. He didn’t think about the way Bucky had been so careful with him, or how Steve had kissed him like he was starving, like he needed Tony.

He pushed that all away, because he wanted an  _adventure_ , not to fall in love.

So when Steve’s tongue landed somewhere around his navel, Tony cried out over it, and pushed any thought of how he absolutely  _wasn’t_ falling for these pirates out of his mind to concentrate on how good Steve made him feel, how amazing it was that after only one night together Steve seemed to know his body this well.

And when Steve reached low to open him up, Tony let his eyes roll back, going pliant beneath Steve’s skilled fingers, twitching at the soreness but moaning over the fullness when Steve sank into him.

 _A pirates life for me_. Tony thought half coherently as Steve began moving inside him.   _Oh god…. **yes**_.


	16. Chapter 16

“Has he said anything?” Bucky asked under his breath, standing close enough to Steve that their shoulders and hips bumped, wishing they had the privacy to be closer, but knowing that there would be time for all of that later. **  
**

“He hasn’t said a word.” Steve shook his head, and narrowed his eyes in Tony’s direction. “In fact he hasn’t moved at all, not since he saw the children coming off the _Sea Siren_.”

“Hm.” Bucky fell silent again, nudging at Steve until the Captain unfolded his arms so they could hold hands, both of them watching Tony’s still form sitting on the dock by the  _Nomad_.

Steve had asked Tony to come with him this morning, had explained that he wanted Tony to know what it was that they did when they took over a ship. Tony had agreed almost instantly, eagerly jumping out of bed, and then grabbing at the covers sheepishly to cover his nakedness while Steve laughed.

“Don’t you worry about being shy with me. Not after last night.” Steve had teased, and when Tony had blushed crimson, Steve had only grabbed him in for a long kiss before hustling him out the door and above deck.

And then Tony had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the children being led off the Sea Siren, all of them malnourished, bandages around their wrists and ankles from the chains, looking around fearfully as they were led to land.

“Slaves.” Steve had supplied when Tony tried to stammer out a question. “ _Children_. When we over took the  _Siren_ , they were chained in the hold. This is what we did yesterday, Tony. Chased down a slaving ship, and took it over.”

“So why are we  _here_ then?”

“This is a freed colony. The children will be safe here, probably will find other people from their same region that can speak their language and take them in.” Steve had waited a moment, but Tony didn’t say anything. “I have to go find Sam and Bucky because they spent the night on the  _Siren_ keeping watch. Do you want to come?”

“I’m–I’m fine right here.” Tony had stammered and sat down on the gangplank to watch the scene, a sick look on his face.

“Is he alright?” Bucky asked, bringing Steve’s attention back to the moment. “Go say somethin’ to him.”

“I’m not sure if he’s alright or not.” Steve said quietly. “But I guarantee he is less traumatized than this children are, so we need to take care of them first.”

“Yeah, alright.” Bucky took a deep breath. “Lets find Adjoa.”

***********************

Tony didn’t know how long he had been sitting there on the gangplank of the  _Nomad_ , but he couldn’t seem to make himself move.

He couldn’t believe he was seeing  _actual children_  being let off another ship, couldn’t believe he was staring at bandages on their thin wrists and ankles, evidence of heavy manacles used to keep them still.

They were all malnourished, their dark eyes too big in too thin faces, and even though Sam and Happy were smiling and coaxing the children down onto land, not a single child broke from their fearful huddle.

It was  _horrifying_. Tony had never seen anything like it.

He wasn’t…blind…to slavery of course. Tiberius owned slaves on his estate. The neighbors on either side of the Stark townhome in the heart of the city owned slaves. Of course Tony knew it existed, but growing up so wealthy meant that he had never put any thought into  _how_ the slaves came to the colonies. He heard stories of the conditions on the southern plantations, but he had never seen them for himself. 

And as he sat, watching the children staring timidly around at the unfamiliar place, holding hands and not daring to speak, Tony was struck with just how sheltered he had been, how  _ignorant_ he was of so much of the world.

He hadn’t realized he was missing anything from his life at Uncle Obadiah’s estate– he had his books, his money, his understanding of economy and mechanics, the languages he spoke, freedom to do almost anything he wanted even though his anxiety had kept him from doing much of anything at all. Tony had willingly spent his days buried in books, fiction and nonfiction, pointedly and purposefully ignoring the world outside. Sure he had longed for adventure every once in a while, and in his  _most_ secret moments he dreamed of someone to hold and to fall into bed with, but that was it. 

And now that all seemed trivial, because there were children being snatched from their homes and dragged across the ocean to be sold, and all Tony could do was sit and stare at a reality he never expected to come face-to-face with.

These were children.

 _Children_.

Tony was finally pulled from his daze by the appearance of a woman who practically ran across the beach towards Steve and Bucky, waving her arms and yelling at them in broken English and a dialect that Tony had never heard before. 

First Steve and then Bucky bent to hug her, their frames nearly engulfing hers since they stood at least a foot taller than her, if not a little more, and when she pulled away they were grinning down at her fondly.

She rattled off some else, pushed at Steve’s arms as if she was annoyed with him and then turned to the children, softening her voice until Tony could no longer hear it, and opening her arms, urging the children close to her until one of the smallest girls broke away from the group with a little cry and ran right into the womans arms, sobbing loudly enough that it brought Tony to his feet, had him moving down the gangplank and towards the group before he even realized it.

Bucky met him halfway, skirting around the children who were talking over each other to get to the woman, each equally desperate for the hugs she was giving so freely.

“Heya sugar.” he said quietly. “Hold on just a minute. I’m not sure they can handle another white man right now, so why don’t we give them some space?”

“Oh right.” Tony jerked to a stop, swallowing back the fresh wave of  _horror_ that followed Bucky’s words. “Of course they don’t want to see another white man.”

“It’s not you.” Bucky kept his voice soft. “Not you  _personally_ anyway. But without Sam around they can’t even make eye contact with me, and I have been with them all night. When Steve showed up, one of the littlest ones started crying all over again.”

“Alright.” Tony nodded, looking so miserable that Bucky reached out to pull him into a hug, frowning when Tony stepped away. “I can’t–can’t—” Tony shook his head, took a deep breath. “What can I do to help?”

Bucky tried not to let himself be hurt at Tony rejecting his hug, and only motioned to the woman who had started herding the children towards the village. “That is Adjoa, she is our contact here in the freed colony. We can ask her how we can help.”

“Alright.” Tony scrubbed a hand over his face. “Lets–lets ask then.”

*******************

******************

The village on the island was not what Tony expected, although if he was honest, he didn’t know what to expect from a freed colony anyway.

But the homes were all made of the same style of treated and reinforced wood, of the pieces curving slightly to give the homes a domed appearance. There were stoves set up in one of two different large buildings that served as community kitchens, pots and pans, tin plates and cups.

Most of the women wore short sleeves shirts and long skirts, but the children were running around in brightly colored clothing, some of it looking like silk, all of it obviously home-made and tailored to be let out as they grew to make it last as long as possible.

Tony couldn’t believe the range of items they seemed to possess– from watches and jewelry to desks and even frames for their straw stuffed mattresses.

Even  _more_ surprising was that there only seemed to be a hundred or so people in the village, all varying in physical appearance, from the shade of their skin to their height, their voices reflecting many different dialects, though all seemed to mostly understand the language Adjoa spoke when she called to them as she passed.

And Tony tried not to stare, he really did, but a woman passed who was so gorgeous that he literally stumbled over his feet. And the thin man that smiled down at him from a truly astonishing height made his jaw drop. Beautiful twin girls ran by, their hair nearly red, their skin a lighter shade than most of the others. And a little boy who was so dark skinned that his teeth seemed to glow when he smiled, and Tony couldn’t help grinning back at him.

“I don’t understand.” he finally said, unable to keep quiet as he followed Adjoa down the main path of the village and into a surprisingly well constructed building. “How do you have all of this? Where did these people come from?”

Adjoa sent him a considering look, hands on her hips for a long minute before saying, “ You are not them.” she motioned behind them to where Bucky and several other crew members were hauling boxes off the  _Sea Siren_. “Not pirate.”

“No.” Tony answered automatically, then smiled ruefully. “Not…not yet.”

“Hmph.” She seemed unwilling to answer his earlier question, or maybe was just ignoring it, crossing the big room to start digging through crates of fabric instead, pulling out clothes for the newly arrived children.

“So…” Tony paused awkwardly next to her, before hunkering down and trying to help, sorting through pants and shirts, noting the fine fabric of some of the pieces. “How did you get all of– all of this?”

“They bring it.” Adjoa said simply. “From the ship.”

“From the ship.” Tony repeated. “I don’t know what that means. Is this from the  _Nomad_ or–”

 _Oh_. He suddenly knew exactly what she meant. “I see.”

“Good men.” Adjoa said then, jerking her head towards the door, and Tony turned to see both Steve and Sam carrying in a huge chest, setting it against the wall and ducking back out without saying anything. “Good men.” she repeated.

“Yes. They– they are. Um, Adjoa–” Tony began, and she put up a hand to stop him.

“A-j-ew-ah.” she corrected.

“A-jew-a?” Tony tried again and the beautiful woman shook her head.

“A-j-EW-ah.” She said again, waiting patiently as Tony mouthed it a few times to get used to the pronunciation.

“Adjoa.” he finally said and she smiled approvingly. “How did you come to be… here? I’m not entirely sure where we are, but you are not a native of the island. You weren't….born here. So how–?”

“I am freed woman.” Adjoa pulled the collar of her short sleeved shirt away for Tony to see the brand on her shoulder. “This is free colony. A safe place.”

“So you were–” Tony paused in his work, unsure of how to ask Adjoa what he wanted to know. “You were brought to the Americas as a–as a slave? And escaped?”

“Rescued.” she seemed to find the clothes she wanted and refolded them all carefully before handing the stack to Tony and moving to a pile of blankets to grab some of those as well.

“You were rescued?”

“The ship.” Adjoa explained, waving for Tony to follow her out of the building. “Your Captain. Rescued me and brought me here. Now I help with the  _ɔba_ , the children.”

“Oh-ba?” Tony repeated. “Children.”

“ _Daabi_ , the little ones. The Captain brings rescued ones to the village and I and others try to give them a home until he comes.”

“Until who comes?”

“The King.” Adjoa said simply, and raised her voice to call to the children they had rescued from the  _Sea Siren_. “Most choose to go home. I choose to stay. I am needed here.”

“I see.” Tony took a few steps back when the children approached, but Adjoa shook her head and urged him forward again.

“You are a good man. Come along. They need to know that not all white men are bad.”

“Right.” Tony licked his lips nervously and crouched down so he was eye level with the one of the younger boys, offering an encouraging smile. “Um, hi.” he waved a little self consciously, but the boy just stared at him.

“Tony.” Tony pointed at his chest. “Um. I’m…Tony. What’s your name?”

“ _Wo din de sɛn_.” Adjoa murmured.

“Wh-whoa deen–” Tony looked up Adjoa for help.

“ _Wo din de sɛn_.” she said again.

“Whoa…deen..day…sang?” he asked hopefully, smiling again at the little boy, who couldn’t have been more than six or seven.

“Kwabela.” he finally said after a long minute where Tony was sure he had said something wrong, or that his pronunciation was just so terrible that he couldn’t be understood. “ _me din de_  Kwabela.”

“Kwabela.” Tony tried, and he was sure he pronounced it incorrectly, but Kwabela’s face lit with a huge smile and he nodded enthusiastically. “It’s–it’s really nice to meet you.”

“ _Ayikoo_.” Adjoa prompted.

“ _Ayikoo_.” Tony repeated.

Kwabela smiled even bigger. “Tony.” he said, his rich accent making the word sound like music, and Tony felt something loosen in his chest, felt like he could finally breathe a little, and there were tears in his eyes when he reached to shake the boys hand.

“ _Ayikoo_ , Kwabela.”

********************

********************

“Look at him.” Steve took a drink from his flask and passed it to Bucky, nodding his head towards where Tony sat with the children around the bonfire on the beach. “At the smile on his face.”

Bucky took a drink as well, and settled a little further against the big rock at their back, grateful for the blanket that kept the worst of the sharp edges at bay. “Have you talked to him yet?”

“No.” Steve admitted. “We were busy unloading, and then he was busy with the children and I didnt really want to intrude.” He waited a beat, then added, “He uh, he asked me to teach him to fight. Last night.” 

“You told him no, didn’t you?” Bucky challenged, snorting his disagreement when Steve nodded. “ _Why_ would you tell him no?”

“I– I told him yes eventually.” Steve defended. “I just didn’t see why he wanted to learn.”

“And what changed your mind?”

“He told me that no one had been there to protect him from Rahelios.”

Bucky swore angrily, kicking at the sand and swearing again. “Fuck, Stevie. God  _dammit_.”

“Yeah. Yeah that made me feel–” Steve took another drink, letting the rum burn his throat on the way down. “So I told him I would teach him. He’s right. He needs to know how to defend himself and I feel– I feel like an asshole for not realizing that.”

“Course you didn’t realize that.” Bucky said with an easy shrug. “Nobody ‘spects you to.”

“What do you mean, _of course_?” Steve frowned. “Bucky, I’m not completely–”

“You don’t know what it feels like to be helpless.” Bucky cut in. “That’s all I’m sayin’. You don’t know what it feels like to think no ones comin’ to get ya, and to know that you can’t help yourself.”

Steve went quiet for a minute, and when he spoke again his voice was thick with emotion. “I hate that you know what that feels like, Buck.”

“I know ya do, babydoll.” The rum was softening Bucky’s words, his lazy accent coming through and Steve leaned closer to him, unable to resist the pull of the man he had loved for so long.

“I know you hate it, but it happened, right? And Tony– he felt the same with Rahelios. S’probly felt like that every day since his parents were killed, ya know? Can’t blame him for wanting to make sure he never feels like that again.”

“I–I didn’t think about that.”

“No one ‘spects you too, Stevie.” Bucky comforted him. “Not your fault you haven’t been through that sorta thing. How’r’ya sposed to know how it feels.”

“I felt helpless when they took you.” Steve wove their fingers together. “I did.”

“I know you did.” Bucky let his head fall to rest on Steve’s shoulder. “And what’d’ja do? Jump ship like a dumbass and come after me. You saved me. But if you didn’t, I dunno if I wouldve survived Stevie. But now? I know there aint much of anything that makes me helpless. Can’t fault Tony for wanting the same security.”

“You’re right.” Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand, turned to kiss his hair. “You’re right.”

“Damn, Stevie, I know I’m right.” Bucky teased, slumping further against him and yawning. “Sure can’t wait to get in bed with you guys tonight.”

“Yeah.” Steve let go so he could put an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pull him closer. “Me either.”

They were quiet for a long time, listening to the waves crash up against the beach, watching most of the villagers and the crew of the  _Nomad_ gathered around the fire, talking and eating, the children playing games at the edge of the fire light.

“It’s more than jus’ being married, aint it?” Bucky asked then, breaking their silence, and Steve tightened his hold on him briefly.

“What do you mean?”

“Tony. You like him, but it’s more than just cause you gotta, right? Not just cause he’s your husband?”

“It’s–It’s–” Steve swallowed. “It’s more than that. Yes.”

“It bothers you.” Bucky snuggled closer. “Wanting him.”

“Uh, no.” Steve breathed out a short laugh. “No, I have no problem  _wanting_ him. Isn’t that how we ended up in this situation anyway? Because I couldn’t keep my hands to myself?” he could feel Bucky shaking with laughter in his arms and grinned.

“Got no problem  _wanting_ him.” Steve said again. “But it don’t seem right to…to care about someone other than you. Been with you so long, Buck, I figured this was it. We were all each other needed. And now it seems like–”

“Never thought I’d want anyone but you either, Stevie.” Bucky mumbled. “But I do. And so do you. So what’d’we do now?”

Steve sighed, ran his free hand through his hair. “Hope that he wants to stick around? Hope that he’s willing to accept us? And hope that when–when he finds out that we are destroying Stane’s ships, that he understands?”

“Mmmm.” Bucky was nearly falling asleep, a couple long days and the rum making him drowsy. “Sounds good. But  _damn_ , Stevie, you gotta be more charming if we want him to stay.”

“Hey.” Steve nudged him in protest. “I’m charming!”

“I’ve met bull sharks more charming than you.” Bucky teased.

“I got  _you,_ didn’t I?”

“I was seventeen.” Another yawn and Bucky slipped both arms around Steve’s waist. “I woulda fallen for  _anyone_ who made me come.”

Steve shouted with laughter then, shoving Bucky off of him and into the sand. “That was the only requirement, huh?”

“Sure was.” Bucky was laughing, chest heaving as he sprawled on the beach, running his fingers through the sand. “I don’t like blondes  _at all_  but once you got your mouth on my cock I was willing to overlook your flaws.”

“ _Bucky_!” Steve jumped on him and they rolled a few times, tickling and jabbing at each other, playfully fighting for dominance until Bucky rolled them one last time so Steve was on top, and leaned up to seal their mouths together in a fierce kiss.

“It was always gonna be you, Stevie.” he rapsed when they finally broke apart. “Always gonna be us, right?”

“Always gonna be us.” Steve promised, getting up on his knees and guiding Bucky’s legs around his waist before bending to kiss him again, rocking their hips together lightly. “Always gonna be us, and if Tony wants in–” he stared down into pale blue eyes. “If Tony wants in then it’s always gonna be the  _three_ of us, huh?”

“ _There’s_ that charm.” Bucky grinned and arched beneath him, making Steve groan at the feel of them rubbing together. “If you were more like this and less of a Captain around Tony, he’d fall for ya as fast as he’s falling for me, you know?”

“I hate you.” Steve chuckled, ducking his head to suck a bruise onto Bucky’s neck. “But I suppose I could be… gentler with him.”

“He’s innocent, remember?” Bucky said seriously then, forcing Steve to stop and look at him. “ _Remember_? About all of this. This life, our life– everything about it is new to him. Difficult. You gotta be patient, baby. I love when you get all Captain and fierce, but Tony needs ya to be soft with him. At least until he’s ready for more.”

“You think he’ll be ready for more?” Steve ventured. “To fight with us, and sail with us, and all of–” he rolled his hips and Bucky’s eyes snapped shut. “– all of this?”

“We won’t ever know if you keep shutting him out.”

“You’re right.”

“I know.” Bucky smiled again then, tightened his legs around Steve’s waist and shoved his hand between their bodies to touch him. “But maybe we stop talking and–”

“Not right here.” Steve kissed him and pulled away. “One of the children might hear us.”

“Yeah alright.” Bucky swayed on his feet, more than a little tipsy and Steve caught him before emptying the rest of his flask and chucking it, grabbing at the blanket and pulling Bucky further down the beach.

“I love you.” were the only words Steve said when they found a private spot and pulled Bucky down onto the blanket with him. “ _I love you_.”

“I love you too.”

*******************

*******************

Tony was sitting alone on the beach when they made it back to the water, still not quite sober, slipping and stumbling together, laughing and kissing, sated and happy.

“Heya sweet thing.” Bucky spotted Tony first, sitting at the rock they had been at before. “What are you doing out here?”

“I thought I saw you guys out here before.” Tony motioned sheepishly at the blanket. “But um, you weren’t here so–”

“Well we’re here now.” Bucky grabbed the blanket from Steve and spread it back out, collapsing onto to it, propping up on his elbows so he could tilt his head back and stare at Tony, just barely able to make out his face in the dim firelight.

“Are you alright, honey?” Steve sat with his back to the rock, right next to Tony and reached for his hand. “This was a–a big day, huh?”

“Yeah.” Tony seemed distracted, wouldn’t look at either at them, choosing to stare out at the waves instead.

“What’s on your mind, baby?” Bucky rolled over to his stomach and ran his fingers up Tony’s calf teasingly. “Tell us.”

“So this–” Tony hesitated. “This village. They aren't… freed slaves. They are rescued slaves.”

“They’re freed men and women  _now_.” Bucky corrected. “Why?”

“You brought them here?”

“Not… all of them.” Steve hedged. “But Adjoa and several of the others, yes.”

“So you run down slaving ships.” Tony said flatly. “Kill the crew?”

“They are all guilty.” Steve said firmly. “ _All_ of them.”

Tony didn’t argue with that, only bit at his lip for a minute before continuing. “Then you bring the slaves here. Give them all the supplies off the captured ship. Help them dismantle the ship to build homes and shelters. Thats why they have such solid homes. Ship wood is good wood. Then everyone gets a freed mark. That way there is no way to know what happened to the ship, and no way to prove the slaves were ever meant to end up somewhere in our colonies or any of the other island colonies, and no survivors from the slaving ship to pin it on you and the  _Nomad_.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged a silent, impressed look.

“Why?” Tony asked. “Tell me  _why_.”

“That’s– that’s a long story, honey.” Steve said softly. “And it’s not one I think you would–”

“Here, Tony.” Bucky interrupted and got to his knees, scooting closer and taking Tony’s hand, running it up his arm. “This is why. There’s a long explanation, but  _this_ is why.”

Tony didn’t say anything, just let Bucky move his hand up a thick forearm, over Bucky’s elbow, up to his bicep and then under–

–and Tony froze when his fingers traced the brand that marked Bucky as a slave. 

“B-Bucky?”

“Yeah, baby.” Bucky nodded, dropping his own hand and letting Tony trace the brand as many times as he wanted. “ _This_ is why we do what we do.”

“Do you– do you have a freed brand?” Tony asked shakily.

“I don’t need one.” Bitterness filled Bucky’s voice. “I’m  _white_ , honey. All I had to do was tattoo over it and theres no proof I ever belonged to anyone.”

“ _God_.”

“But these children, the men and women we’ve brought to this colony?” Steve broke in. “Tony, they have to have their slave brand burned off and have a freed brand put on them, just so they can live their life day to day.”

“Oh my god.” Tony pulled away, burying his face in his hands. “I never knew—”

“No one would expect you to know.” Bucky cut in with a quick look at Steve. “How would you know this sort of thing? You said yourself that Starks don’t own slaves.”

“We  _don’t_!” Tony snapped and Steve relaxed a little more beside him.

They had decided almost instantly of course, that Tony didn’t know anything about Stane’s slave ships but it was nice to have a reconfirmation.

“You can’t blame yourself for something you didn’t know, Tony.” Steve said carefully. “But now that you  _do_ know, you can help do something about it. We can teach you to do what we do. To fight, and to sail, all of that.”

“Yes.” Tony said instantly. “Yes. Teach me. I can’t– I  _can’t_ –” his voice broke, remembering the way the children had been so terrified when he had seen them this morning, and the precious smile on Kwabela’s face. “I can’t know about this and not– not do something.”

“We’ll teach you.” Steve met Bucky’s eyes over Tony’s head. “Starting tomorrow. We sail with the morning tide, and we’ll teach you whatever you want to know.”

“Well, Steve will.” Bucky said with a wink. “I’m a little too much when it comes to fightin’, baby, so Steve will work with you first, and then I’ll teach you a little more. But don’t worry, I’ll take it easy on you.”

The tension left Tony’s body then, and he smiled back at them for the first time all evening. “It’s–It’s really beautiful here.”

“Welcome to the Caribbean.” Steve chuckled. “Once you’ve sailed here, you’ll never want to go back to New York.”

“I already–already–” Tony cleared his throat. “I don’t really want to go back anyway.”

“Oh sugar.” Bucky sat up, eyes lighting and a wicked smile curling around his lips. “I’ve been waiting to hear you say that.”

Before Tony could even take another breath Bucky swooped in and kissed him hard, letting his hand slide up Tony’s thigh until Tony squeaked a little and pulled away to catch his breath.

“C’mere.” Steve grunted and grabbed Tony around the hips, moving him over and up into his lap, and Bucky followed them, pressing close for another kiss as soon as Tony was settled with his back to Steve’s chest, gratified when Tony didnt pull away like he had earlier that day. Instead Tony leaned in and kissed Bucky back eagerly as Steve rubbed comforting circles over his waist.

“Ah, gorgeous.” Steve whispered, watching them kiss. “You two are  _beautiful_.”

Tony broke the kiss again, ducking his head and blushing bright red, but Steve didn’t let him hide, sliding his hand from Tony’s stomach up his chest to his neck and jaw, turning him so they could kiss as well.

“You gonna stay with us, sugar?” Bucky whispered against his neck and Tony nodded as best he could, winding his fingers into Bucky’s long hair, squeezing at Steve’s thigh with his other hand. “Yeah? Wanna be a  _pirate_?”

“A scally-wag?” Steve laughed a little over the word.

“A bloody scoundrel?” Bucky teased and Tony gave a little wiggle of excitement that had both pirates trying to hold him closer.

“Being a pirate sounds like an awfully big adventure.” Tony said breathlessly and Bucky turned him back for a long kiss, Steve mouthing down his neck, holding him tight.

Tony shuddered over the way Bucky was kissing him– surely this was sinful. It  _had_ to be sinful– and leaned back closer to Steve.

He was ready to be a pirate.

Not so sure he was ready to face the question that the pirates hadn’t asked, the one that was barely hidden behind them asking him to stay. The one that would require Tony to admit to feelings, or attachment or  _something_ and he–he wasn’t ready for that.

He didn’t want that.

But  _this_ – with Steve solid and warm beneath him and Bucky kissing him in a way that made his toes curl–Tony could do this.

It was more than enough for now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This has nothing to do with this chapter, but I wanted to spread the word about my new contest!  
> I will be giving away Real Books of my Fics as prizes!
> 
> If you are on tumblr, follow @ncts-contest-blog to keep updated on all the info!

The vase that shattered against the wall of Obadiah’s office had been brought from the Far East, supposedly several hundred years old, one of a matching set that Howard Stark had purchased as an anniversary gift for his darling Maria.

Obadiah stared at the destroyed porcelain and felt a twinge of guilt at destroying something with so much sentimental value, and then with a sweep of his hand and a muttered oath, sent the matching vase to the ground as well.

 _Another_ ship had been lost.  _Another_ crew gone missing without any sign of survivors, the…cargo… lost as well and it had cost Obadiah enough money to make him sick.  The was the third ship that had disappeared like this in the same amount of months and he did not know  _why_ or  _how_ or who—

“Oh Mr. Stane.” A maid stopped at the door and stared at the mess before backing up several steps, bobbing her head in a quick curtsy. “Forgive me for intruding, sir,  but the Viscount Stone is waiting in the front foyer.”

“Send him away!” Obadiah snapped. “I am not receiving visitors right now!”

“He said to insist that you see him.” she whispered. “He is very angry.”

“Arrogant Brit.” Obadiah fumed, running his hand over his beard to smooth it and straightening his suit with a jerk. “Show him in then.”  

“Where the hell is the  _Sea Siren_?” Tiberius swept past the maid in a rage no more than a minute later, damn near knocking her over as he did. “How is it that the ship has disappeared entirely with no sign of crew or cargo?!”

Obadiah stifled a groan, turned to pour himself a drink to give himself another few moments to gather himself.

“You know as well as I–” he began slowly. “That that particular passage through the ocean is rife with pirates. The  _Sea Siren_  is not the first ship to disappear with all hands aboard, and certainly will not be the last.”

“I am tired of it being  _my_ ships that are disappearing.” Tiberius hissed, looking nothing like the coolly put together aristocrat Obadiah had come to know, with his face turning red and his clothes rumpled. “The  _Sea Siren_  was supposed to make port two days ago, and there has been no storms in the area, and no ship who traveled the same route has any word to report!”

“The  _Sea Siren_  is  _my_ ship.” Obadiah corrected, his eyes glinting dangerously. “ _I_  am the one who is out the money and the crew.”

“Sailors are disposable.” Tiberius poured his own drink with shaking hands. “And you know damn well that without my financial backing, the Stark fleet would be cut in half. And that reminds me—” he downed the scotch in two large gulps. “–have you received any news about your nephew? Any reported sightings? Or are you content to assume that bloody pirate simply absconded with him and now Anthony is earning his keep as a whor–”

“You will tread  _carefully_ with the way you speak of my nephew.” Obadiah said calmly, but his hand was at his sword, his posture tense.

“Apologies.” Tiberius tossed back another drink and Obadiah knew he hadn’t meant the apology at all. “But honestly, Stane.  _What_ are you doing about Anthony?”

“He and Captain Rogers are married, therefore it is not a kidnapping.” Obadiah maintained. “I am aware that you put word out that he is missing and I am not pleased. I do not want the law knocking on my door and asking questions. You will rescind the reward offered for news of Anthony and let.this.go.” 

“I will not have this argument with you again.” Tiberius narrowed his eyes. “You promised Anthony in marriage to me and then reneged on our arrangement and married him off to a  _pirate_. I am well within my rights to demand him returned.”

“Captain Rogers is not proven to be—“

“The bastard is a fucking  _pirate_!” Tiberius nearly screamed, then his mouth snapped shut as if he had surprised even himself with the show of temper.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter anyway.” The Viscount poured a third drink, visibly settling himself and waiting until his voice stopped wavering to continue. “The marriage between Anthony and the Captain isn’t legal as it stands.”

“I beg your pardon?” Obadiah arched a brow and took a sip from his glass. “Not legal?”

_{{(Information on Marriage Bonds **[HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.legalgenealogist.com%2F2012%2F01%2F25%2Fthe-ties-that-bond%2F&t=N2NhODAyZWY5NmQ0OTAxZDM2YmYyMzhlZDNhNDFmYTNmYzkxOGU5Mix6ZU5keUIydQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170589217138%2Fpirates-heart-chap-seventeen&m=1)**  if you are interested! I used a few other sources, but this one was the most concise!)}}_

“Of course not.” Tiberius seemed calmer all of the sudden. “The Captain did not post banns three times or place a marriage bond to ensure his legality to marry when he went for the marriage certificate. And since it has come to light that he is a  _criminal_ , he and Anthony’s marriage is null and void. You know as well as I—“ he sneered Obadiah’s earlier words. “—that England would not allow a citizen of good standing to marry a criminal.”

“You aren’t serious.” Obadiah blustered. “The idea of a marriage bond simply because—“

“Because a man such as Captain Rogers is not one to enter into a marriage honestly. He knew if he posted a bond with the courts that someone would protest the marriage, so in an attempt to circumvent the law, he avoided the process entirely and since he  _is_ a criminal—“

“A bond was not necessary in this case, or the court clerk would have insisted on one!” Obadiah protested. “Captain Rogers would have placed one if he was instructed to!”

“The marriage was not necessary at all, Stane.” Tiberius said coolly, “Neither was your attempt to shuffle Anthony onto someone else. With the bond missing, and a written agreement between you and I on file, Anthony is legally mine.”

“He is not a commodity to be traded.” Obadiah grimaced. “He is not legally yours.” 

“Tell me, Stane.” Tiberius had his usual cocky smirk back. “Do you only use that phrase because your nephew is white? Or if he was as dark as these drapes would it even be an issue of whether he is my property or yours?” 

Obadiah turned nearly purple with rage but only ground his teeth, clenching his fists so he wouldn’t haul off and hit the Viscount.

“The idea of a marriage bond to ensure the Captains intentions is laughable. Your argument holds no weight. No one would consider the absence of both banns and a bond a reason to nullify a marriage, especially when they see the circumstances. Anthony was caught in a compromising position with the Captain and I demanded a marriage to save his honor.” 

“Perhaps not a local judge.” Tiberius conceded. “But I am a member of the House of Lords, Stane. My request will circumvent any lower courts and go directly to the Upper Houses. And the word of a heartbroken Viscount, his fiancee stolen from him by your misguided attempts to preserve your nephews honor, when I am entirely willing to take him as husband whether he is pure or not, is a situation they will not only believe, but will also move quickly to rectify.”

“Tiberius–” Obadiah warned, but the nobleman waved him off, continuing his story in a dramatic tone.

“Not to mention, how devastated I was to find out my intended was married off to a pirate, and now I fear for his very life. The Upper Courts will have no issue with granting me a nullification of this ridiculous marriage and giving me my beloved Anthony back.”

His voice changed then, dropping into something more threatening. “And if this new and annoying habit you have acquired of pretending to care about Anthony makes an appearance and you try to protest?” Tiberius patted his breast pocket of his jacket. “I have a written agreement that you signed in front of witnesses and an officer of the law giving me Anthony in marriage in exchange for my financial support for your…ventures.”

Obadiah was quiet then and Tiberius smiled in victory.

“How interesting it would be to have it come to light that you sold your nephew off to not only further finance a company that  _should_ be his, but you made plans to keep it from him further by marrying him off to a man–” Tiberius pointed to his chest. “–who has every intention of locking him away in my country home to spread his legs whenever I require.” 

Silence, and the Viscount rang for the maid to bring him his coat.

“Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Stane.” he said, tipping his hat mockingly. “I do so enjoy our chats.”

Obadiah sat heavily into his favorite chair, rubbing at his chest as pain started throbbing under his ribs and down his left arm.

Getting involved with the Viscount two years ago had seemed like a fool proof plan to secure Stark Shipping and to keep Tony from being too interested in the company, letting him be content to read and be courted and let Obadiah handle the finances.

When had it gotten so out of control?

************************

************************

“You’re luffing, Tony! Tighten it up!” Sam called up the mast. “Lets go!”

“Damn it.” Tony wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath before wrapping the thick rope around his hands and pulling hard on it, hand over hand until the sail above him tightened and filled with wind, his arms straining at the sudden extra tension.

“Beautiful!” Sam shouted. Tie it off and get back down here!”

“Aye aye.” Tony said tiredly, slipping the rope through the metal hook into an easy knot and taking only a second to catch his breath before slipping back down the rigging towards the deck, landing with a thump and a pleased smile.

“How did I do?”

“Well, the boats not on fire.” Sam said with a shrug. “So not our worst day. You ready for a break?”

Tony took a deep breath, more than ready to say yes and call it quits for the evening, but then he saw a few of the men hauling a fishing net up the side, several dozen fish wriggling about and a cheer went up at the thought of fresh fish for dinner.

But fresh fish meant a dirty net that should be cleaned before it was put away so–

“Uh no.” Tony shook his head and straightened up out of a yawn. “No, I’m going to help with the net.”

“Alright then.” Sam said, waiting until Tony had headed over to help with the fish before turning to catching Steve’s eye and nodding in approval in Tony’s direction.

Steve only smiled over it.

In the days since leaving the freed colony, since telling Bucky and Steve that he wanted to learn how to sail, how to do whatever it was they did, Tony had been working nearly non stop to prove that he had meant what he said.

Steve had assigned Sam to Tony, and it had been amusing to watch the Master Gunner trying to patiently teach Tony, and Tony enthusiastically diving into every task, usually chatting away about how he had read about it, or read something similar, or his favorite thing about working with his hands or anything else that popped into his head.

Sam listened to it all with a grin, only interrupting to correct something Tony was doing, and reported into Steve every night, happy to give a good report on the day, or to mention something Tony did surprisingly well– like when they had sat and packed the powder bags that went into the cannons, and Tony had watched only once, hefted a bag in his hand to test the weight, and then set right to work, working just as fast as Sam had and looking entirely pleased with himself when Sam weighed the powder bags and found them perfect.  

He made sure to push all of Tony’s limits physically every day, whether it was tossing Tony a bucket and brush and making him scrub the deck on his hands and knees, or making him climbing the ropes up to the top decks of the masts, checking on the sails and learning how to help control them to keep the  _Nomad_ on course and moving as quickly as possible.

Tony was learning quickly, but there was always something else to know, and each night found Tony stumbling into the cabin, more often than not collapsing fully dressed onto the bed, and when Steve and Bucky came in later, they had to budge him over until there was room for them as well, even undressing him a little to make sure he was comfortable, and Tony would snore through it all.

“I was hoping for a good night kiss.” Bucky said mournfully after the third or fourth time it happened and Steve laughed, leaning over to kiss him sweetly. “Not from you.” Bucky huffed, but he urged Steve back anyway for a longer kiss before they settled down on either side of Tony and went to sleep themselves.

After their moment on the beach, both of them were itching to get their hands on Tony again, to take it further than just kisses between the three of them, but it could wait until a night when Tony wasn’t so bone tired, couldn’t it?

***********************

All the book reading in the world hadn’t prepared Tony for how difficult it actually was aboard the  _Nomad_.

Sure, he knew how to tie knots, but it became a much more serious matter when the knots he tied meant that the sails wouldn’t break free, stranding the  _Nomad_ in the water, or when the knots were for the lifelines, and if they slipped, someone would die.

And yes, Tony had read all about different types of ships, was well aware of the size and general layout of the  _Nomad_ , but when he was on his hands and knees scrubbing at the deck, or the walls, the ship seemed positively monstrous.

And even though he had seen the massive ropes that held the sails, the rigging that let the sailors climb the masts, getting his hands on them and realizing how much  _strength_ it took just to climb to the top had been entirely discouraging.

Today, Tony was sure the deck of the ship would never come clean, and his knees were sore from kneeling, his back aching from being bent over, and what seemed like a constant headache from the sharp scent of the lemon they kept in the water to help clean the wood. His arms burned from dealing with the sails, he was sure his face was at least somewhat sunburned, and his lips chapped from forgetting to stay hydrated. His legs felt trembly after climbing the rigging up and down for hours, and he wasn’t honestly sure if he would make it through dinner without passing out and quite possibly drowning in his stew.

But there was always more work to be done, and he  _had_ asked for this, so Tony blew out a deep breath and tackled another tough spot, missing the glance another sailor sent his way as he pushed his hair out of his face for the fifth or so time to keep working.

“Here.” Tony looked up from scrubbing when someone kicked at his leg, and squinted at the kerchief they were offering him.

“Oh!” he took it with a grateful smile, wrapping it over his hair and sighing in relief when it finally was out of his eyes. “Thank you, Owen, I don’t have any of these, isn’t that silly of me?”

Owen blinked down at him in surprise. “Didn’t realize ya knew my name.”

“I know everyone on the crew.” Tony said with a shrug and an easy smile. “Wanted to make sure I got everyone’s names right, so I asked Happy to help me remember them.”

Owen just nodded and went back to his own duties, exchanging looks with the other sailors around him.

They had all assumed that Tony paid no attention to them, and after the  _Rahelios_ incident, most of the men went out of their way to avoid Tony so they wouldn’t inadvertently attract Bucky or Steve’s wrath. They were content to ignore Tony as long as he stayed out of their way and didn’t interfere with their duties.

But Tony had taken the time to learn each of their names? That changed things.

So that night at dinner Owen saved Tony a seat at the big table so he wouldn’t go and eat in his cabin or up on deck with Steve, and Tony managed to stay awake to laugh out loud over some of the stories they shared.

An extra piece of bread landed on his plate when Darren noticed how quickly Tony cleaned out his bowl and that he still looked hungry and Tony was six bites into it before he remembered to look up and mumble a thank you.

Michael showed Tony the next day that if he added a little sand to his water, the rough patches on the deck cleaned up a lot faster, and when Sam came to check on his progress, Tony was pleased as hell to show him how good his area looked.

Billy, who had a head full of the reddest hair Tony had ever seen in his life, and his beard braided down to his mid chest with beads laced through it, showed Tony how to wrap his hands properly so when he pulled at the ropes they didn’t burn across his palms, then teased him good naturedly about showing him how to braid his hair as well, if Tony ever managed to grow a real beard.

Tony blushed and scratched at the messy goatee around his mouth. This was as unkempt as he had ever been and it wasn’t his favorite look, that was for sure.

But then Afonso, a Portuguese sailor who was good looking enough to bring Tony’s stutter back full force, took him back to where the sailors slept and offered his own grooming kit and cracked mirror, helping Tony to trim away most of the facial hair until it looked neat again, and even took an inch or so off Tony’s hair in general so it curled loosely around his ears instead of hanging closer to his shoulders.

Steve and Bucky could only watch in amusement as their crew fell victim to Tony’s shy smiles and sweet nature, one right after another.

Well, amusement and perhaps a hint of  _jealousy_ because Tony was too tired at night to share any of those smiles and sweetness with them, and that wasn’t very fun at all.

*********************

Tony didn’t realized he was terrified of heights until the first time he followed Sam up to the crows nest, which was little more than a barrel on a platform, and had to stand there with the wind whipping around his face, so high above the ship that he could feel the crows nest swaying in the breeze.

Sam laughed when Tony turned green, and handed him the old pan he had insisted Tony carry up, laughing harder when Tony vomited into it. “Not a whole lot of fun up here.” Sam admitted. “But you wanted to learn so here we are.”

“Here–here–here we—” Tony bent and vomited again and Sam rubbed at his back sympathetically. “Can-can we do this another day?”

“Nope. Shake it off, sailor man.” Sam helped him straighten back up. “Now look. Get your compass, check your heading, tell me what you see.”

“Water.” Tony said, wiping at his mouth and taking a nip of water from his own canteen to clean his mouth. “Just so–so much water.”  

“Look again.” Sam urged and Tony looked harder, concentrating out at the expanse of blue until he saw–

“–Birds!” he blurted. “Look!”

“Gulls.” Sam pointed out. “Now. Why do you see birds?”

“Because we are near land or because something died in the water.” Tony said quickly. “I read that sailors think of gulls as good luck because it means they are closer to land than they thought. But not so much with an albatross, right? I read that killing an albatross could doom a voyage. Do you believe that? Are you superstitious, Sam?”

Sam watched Tony with an amused smile. “Tony, being superstitious and being a sailor go hand in hand. I don’t know if I’d say I think a voyage is doomed because we kill an albatross, but I will admit to whistling quite a bit to make sure the wind keeps our sails full.”

“Hm.” Seasickness apparently forgotten, Tony squinted at the birds in the distance. “So. Are we closer to land than I thought we were? Or is something dead and the birds are eating it?”

“Out here?” Sam shrugged. “It could just as easily either one. There’s a thousand islands out here that we sail by without even noticing, a thousand little spots where we could anchor if we wanted, but we don’t.”

“A thousand islands.” Tony grinned at the thought. “Wonderful.”

“Tell me how wonderful it is after you’re up here alone for hours.” Sam patted his shoulder and climbed back down the mast, leaving Tony to watch the horizon by himself.

“Bucky.” Steve elbowed his first mate hours later, pointing up at the crows nest. “Look at him. Even Hawk complains about being up in the nest, and Tony’s just taking notes and staring as hard as he can.”

“Well, he sure wasn’t kiddin’ about learnin’ to sail, was he?” Bucky drawled, scrubbing a cloth over his sword to polish it to a high shine. “Sam’s been working him hard and he hasn’t even asked for a break.”

“He really does want this.” Steve said and Bucky looked up at the odd note in his Captains voice.

“What’s on your mind, Stevie?” he prodded. “Why do ya sound like that?”

“Like what?” Steve cleared his throat, tightened his grip on the handles of the wheel. “What do I sound like.”

“All wistful and dreamy and–” Bucky grinned, cocking his head back to send Steve a knowing look. “ _Oh_. I see.”

“No you don’t.” Steve retorted, but there was no heat in the words, just a bit of nervousness.

“Sure I do.” Bucky stood and stretched, laying his sword on the chart table. “Because that’s how you sound when you’re try’na be sweet to me. All dreamy and battin’ your eyelashes like a debutante.”

“Thank you.” Steve said dryly.

“Aw don’t be mad.” Bucky teased. “I love when ya get like that, baby. Tony will too.”

“It just um–” Steve cleared his throat. “The first time we met he talked about how much he wanted to sea the ocean. How badly he wanted to sail. And his eyes lit up and he was smiling and so excited and I just couldn’t help–”

“That’s when you kissed him.” Bucky lowered his voice. “When he talked about being out here.”

“Yeah.” Steve met Bucky’s eyes cautiously. “And now he is out here and it’s just that—that–”

Bucky waited patiently, knowing it was damn hard for Steve to talk about his feelings, knowing that talking about feelings for Tony was even harder.

“I think he belongs.” Steve finally said with a deep sigh. “I think–”

“I do, too.” Bucky interrupted to save Steve from having to struggle to put his thoughts into words.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, sounding relieved.

“Yeah.” Bucky leaned forward to land a solid kiss on Steve’s mouth. “I do, Stevie. Don’t worry. Everything you see in him? I see it too.”

***********************

***********************

Sam took pity on Tony and let him work with Hawk all day, giving him a break from the manual labor and realizing that a day talking navigation and charts and maps would be good for Tony’s mind anyway, give him a chance to learn something that wouldn’t add to the calluses on his hands.

“Well now.” Hawk sent Tony a mischievous smile. “Here I thought you enjoyed climbing those ropes so much you wouldn’t want to sit at the desk with me.”

“Ropes.” Tony managed a laugh, rolling his shoulders gingerly. “Is it awful if I am relieved to be sitting?”

“Nope.” Hawk was chewing on his ever present toothpick. “Nothing awful bout that, Tony baby. Now cmere and look here.”

He spread the map out across the desk, shoved a page of locations at Tony. “You know how to read longitude and latitude.”

“Of course.” Tony ran a hand over his bandana, smoothing it over his hair and took the papers.

“ _Of course_.” Hawk mimicked and grinned when Tony flushed. “Look at ya. Lookin’ like ya never sat through a tea party in your life.”

“I guess.” Tony tried not to look so pleased at the words, and put a pin in the map at the first location, drawing his fingers down the lines of longitude to find the next one.

“What didya think of the freed colony?” Hawk asked later, after Tony had plotted all the points and was staring down at the route it traced out.

“I was…” Tony frowned and tapped the map. “I was um, what is this? Hawk… we aren’t going anywhere.”

“Cmon, every ship is going  _somewhere_.” Hawk corrected with a smirk. “We just might be headin’ somewhere most ships don’t go.”

“Alright.” Tony was still frowning.

“Freed colony.” Hawk prompted.

“Freed colony.” Tony sat back in the chair, wincing at the ache in his lower back. “I have um– I—” he took a deep breath and Hawk drummed his fingers as he waited.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so humbled in my life.” Tony finally said, the words slow and quiet. “I–I–I–I’ve never been so aware of how sheltered I am, how–how naive. About everything.”

“Yeah?” Hawk folded his thick arms. “Everything like what?”

“Like how I always saw Marie next door and it never occurred to me that her name wasn’t Marie at all, but that the Weston’s had changed it from her natural name because they couldn’t be bothered to learn how to pronounce it.”

Hawk blinked at Tony, not having expected  _that_ particular answer. “What else?”

“I never knew–” Tony couldn’t quite get the words out. “I never knew that Marie’s children saw me as a possible threat to their very safety because I am white.”

Hawk was silent, watching Tony’s throat work as he tried to keep talking.

“And I just realized–just–just–now that maybe they weren’t her children at all. I never thought about families being torn apart. I mean, maybe they  _were_ her children, but I never once thought that  _children_ would be taken away–”

“Alright. What else.” Hawk motioned for Tony to keep talking. “What about it made you want to learn how shitty it is to be a sailor?”

Tony laughed a little then, flexing his fingers and rubbing over the rough patches that hadn’t been there a few weeks ago. “Everything I saw, everything I–I learned.” he shrugged. “It’s one thing to be ignorant, right? Another to know whats happening and still ignore it all. I know it, now. So now I have to do something about it.”

“And that  _something_ is becoming a pirate?”

“Yes.” Tony’s eyes suddenly blazed, posture tense with anger. “Yes. Because I  _know_ why your route plots to no where. There’s a slaving ship out there, isn’t there? And we’re going to find it and rescue everyone and send the rest of it to the bottom of the sea!”

He was almost yelling when he was done and Hawk whistled appreciatively. “Pretty posh boy, didn’t think you had that in you.”

“Oh.” Predictably, Tony flushed a little red and leaned away. “Sorry, I just–”

“You don’t gotta apologize for the anger.” Hawk shrugged it away. “Sometimes that’s what keeps us goin’.”

“Yeah.” Tony pulled the bandana off his head, ran his fingers through his hair to fluff it out. “I am starting to understand why.”

****************************

****************************

“You feel like you belong yet?” Happy asked, smirking as Tony washed up his dinner dishes, having finally made it in nearly an hour after most of the rest of the crew because he had gotten distracted up in the crows nest watching the stars come out.

“What do you mean?” Tony managed a tired smile at him.

“You know what I mean.” Happy grunted. “You’re so tired you’re gonna drown in the wash basin if ya arent careful. Make you feel good?”

“It…does.” Tony admitted. “I know that-that I’m not anywhere near where the other sailors are, but at least I feel like more than–” he shut his mouth, shook his head.

“More than the pretty thing Cap and the Bronco share?” Happy finished and Tony’s hands tightened on the plate.

“That’s right.”

“Look.” Happy groaned a little and heaved his bulk out of the chair, crossing to unlock the cupboard he kept the rum in and adding a little to Tony’s cup. “I dunno why I ever say anything about this, but you’re  _wrong_ if you think those two aren’t all–” he made a vague motion. “–all, ya know, smitten with ya. Everyone on this ship sees it. Stop playin’ dumb and see it too. Those boys can’t keep their eyes off ya.”

“Hm.” Tony dried his hands, took a tiny sip of the rum and made a face. “Well, staring and being smitten are different things entirely.”

“Not by much.” the cook took a long swig out of his own cup. “And since you’re already in love with them—”

“I’m not.” Tony’s head shot up. “I’m not. I don’t–I dont um– no. No. Bucky and Steve are in love.” he shook his head. “You told me to go–to go and get–” he looked away and rubbed at the stubble on his chin. “I’m  _not_. They want me and I want–” he shook his head again, unable to finish the sentence.

“Whatever you say. Aint my business.” Happy took another drink.

“Right.” Tony sipped at the rum again. “That’s–that’s right.”

******************

******************

Tony nearly fell down the stairs heading below deck at the end of another long day. Sam had had him learning to work the rigging, scaling the ropes and dealing with the sails up high on the spars and masts, balancing on the wide beams, a safety line around his waist, his feet bare so the soles of his shoes wouldn’t slip.

It had been terrifying and  _exhilarating_ and required every ounce of his concentration, and Tony was glad the day was over, glad tomorrow was the Lords day and Steve let the men rest after they had done their daily duties. It meant he could climb into bed just before the noon meal and sleep the rest of the day if he wanted.

He planned on doing exactly that.

Well maybe not…maybe not  _exactly_ that. There was one other thing Tony thought he would like and even this tired, the thought of it made him flush.

Ever since Happy had asked if he loved Steve and Bucky, and Tony had so vehemently denied it, of course the two pirates had been on his mind. It had been nearly a week –or maybe just over a week? God Tony didn’t know what day it was, he was too exhausted for that sort of thing–

Either way, it had been some time since their few moments on the beach at the freed colony and Tony had been asleep every single night before they even made it down to the cabin, which meant that other than a kiss or two in passing, he hadn’t even hardly seen either of them, and he wanted–

He  _wanted_ –

“Heya sugar.” Bucky was just coming out of the galley, nearly knocking Tony over as he turned the corner, and the moment the big First Mate put his hands on Tony to keep him steady, Tony knew  _exactly_ what he wanted.

“H-Hey.” he stammered, holding onto Bucky’s arms longer than he needed to keep him balance, unwilling to let him go just yet. “I-I-I-”

“Why are you stuttering, sweet thing?” Bucky teased, brushing his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I know we haven’t seen each other much the last few days, but we aint strangers again, are we?”

“N-no.” Tony closed his eyes and cursed his stutter. “No, I just–just–”

“Hey Tony!” Steve certainly sounded…eager…to see him, coming up behind them in the corridor and giving Bucky a quick kiss before sliding both arms around Tony’s waist and kissing him thoroughly, holding him close until Tony was practically melting.

Then Bucky stepped up to press against Tony’s back and slide gentle kisses on his neck. “We’ve missed you, honey.” he murmured. “Feels like ages since the last time we kissed.” 

“Sure does.” Steve agreed. “How are you feeling? Do you think–?”

His words cut off when Tony dropped his head back and absolutely moaned, low and  _desperate_ over the sharp bite Bucky had left on his neckand both the pirates froze in surprise, two sets of blue eyes heating and two sets of hands suddenly holding him much tighter.

“Oh  _sweet thing_.” Bucky breathed and turned Tony until he could crush their mouths together, stepping forward until Steve started backpedaling towards their cabin, their steps clumsy and stumbling as they each tried to kiss the other, Tony pliant beneath their fingers but whining for kisses every time one them paused for breath.

“Come on.” Steve somehow managed to get the door open and Bucky kicked it shut as he passed through it, neither of them stopping trying to kiss Tony, trying to get their hands under his clothes and onto his skin, and somehow they made it to the bed with minimal tripping, Steve laying down first and pulling Tony down onto the pillow with Bucky following as quickly as he could.

“ _God_ –” Tony arched under the first touch on his bare skin and Steve could only laugh in disbelief at how eager their husband was, the way he grabbed at them for kisses, the cry he gave when Bucky pulled his trousers off, the complete absence of his usual shyness because even with the cabin mostly lit from the setting sun Tony was still plucking at their shirts, running his hands greedily down their chests.

“Pretty thing.” Bucky murmured as he shifted to lay more of his weight on Tony, stroking down over his hips, just shying away from his cock.

“Good boy.” Steve agreed, grabbing their oil and lacing his and Bucky’s fingers together before wrapping both their hands around Tony and stroking him lightly.

“ _Yes_!” Tony nearly shrieked, nearly came off the bed, too caught up in the moment, mind blanking from the haze of lust and want to even realize that this was the first time he and Bucky had ever crossed this line together, that it was  _Bucky’s_ fingers wrapped around his cock, and  _Bucky_ rubbing his own erection against Tony’s thigh.

No, everything was too…too much. Tony could barely remember to breathe, much less to think, not when it all felt this– _fucking_ –good–

“D-Damn it.” he stammered. “Oh,  _fuck_ –” because now it was  _better_ , when Steve left Bucky’s hand on Tony’s length and parted Tony’s thighs to reach down low, easing against and then into his entrance, first one finger and then two when Tony cursed, hips jerking, thrusting into Bucky’s palm.

“Jesus.” Bucky panted, staring down at the absolute mess Tony had become, all that dark hair curly and damp against his forehead, the way his whiskey warm eyes screwed shut but his mouth never closed at all, pink tongue wetting his lips in an entirely distracting way as he gasped through each wave of pleasure . “Stevie, is he always this–”

“Not quite.” Steve grinned, looking like he was a bit in awe himself. “Not quite like this. I think maybe Tony’s been missing us as much as we’ve been missing him.”

“You been missin’ us, babydoll?” Bucky murmured, sure to let his tongue dip and swirl into Tony’s ear as he did, rewarded by a groan, by Tony turning his head so they could kiss again.

He was shaking beneath their hands, pushing up through Bucky’s grip, rolling his hips against the feel of Steve’s fingers inside him, gasping against Bucky’s lips, trembling over Steve’s mouth moving down his neck and chest.

“Oh please– _please_ –” Tony begged as he got closer to finishing, biting at his lip until it split. “Oh–oh–oh  _please_ –!”

A groan punched from Steve’s throat when Tony clenched down around him, and Bucky quickened his strokes until Tony was coming, spilling and pulsing white all over his fingers, slipping down onto his stomach and the wiry curls between his thighs.

“Oh f-f-fuck!” Tony stammered, covering his face with both hands. “Oh- _oh_ –”

“Damn it, baby doll.” Bucky said roughly and dragged Tony’s hands away so first he, and then Steve could kiss him, swallowing all of the needy sighs and quiet whimpers, then pulling away to whisper sweet things as they kissed down Tony’s body. 

Steve pulled his fingers free carefully and slipped off the bed for a wash basin and cloth while Bucky took the chance to really look at Tony, to get his mouth on the line of his neck, down his collarbone to his chest, using his clean hand to lightly touch and explore, since this was the first time they had been together like this.

“Tony, sweetheart–” Bucky sat up a little further so he could look Tony in the eye, so Tony would know how honest he was being when he said–

–“Tony, um– Tony?” He frowned and shook Tony’s shoulder gently. “Tony? Honey?”

“What’s wrong?” Steve was back to the bed, a damp cloth in his hands. “Everything alright?”

“He’s asleep.” Bucky said flatly. “Dead asleep.”

“Are you  _serious_?” Steve looked down at Tony, who was peacefully snoring, a blissed out expression on his face.

“Damn it.” Bucky took the rag to clean himself off, wiping carefully at Tony’s stomach and selfishly hoping the cold water would wake him back up. “I can’t believe he fell asleep.”

“He’s had a long week.” Steve sighed. “Of course he’s exhausted.”

“Right.” Bucky stared down at himself, at his erection that hadn’t waned in the least. “Um Stevie–”

“Tell me about it.” Steve motioned down his own body. “Should we just–”

“Doesn’t really seem right to–” Bucky shrugged. “Not when Tony is–”

“Right. Right.”

Between them, Tony slept on, exhausted from a long week, satisfied after an orgasm, and completely unaware of the state he had left his pirates in.

“Stevie–” Bucky exhaled loudly. “Tomorrow can we–”

“Yes.” Steve said instantly. “And if Tony falls asleep again we  _will_ throw cold water on him.”

“Good plan.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (have you guys followed my contest blog yet? @ncts-contest-blog on Tumblr to win prizes!)

Neither Bucky nor Steve slept all that well, both tossing and turning in the covers, each debating how selfish it would be to either wake Tony up again, or to just sneak off to Bucky’s old room to satisfy each other.

Of course, they were too sweet to wake Tony up, and sneaking off didn’t quite seem right for some reason, so they ended up staring up at the ceiling, punching at their pillows to try and get comfortable, counting sheep or cows or  _anything_ to try and keep their mind off how frustrated they were. They both put their pants back on, hoping the extra layer would help deflect any attempts at self satisfaction, but all it did was add friction to their shifting and switching of positions, and made everything  _worse_.

It was a long night.

Tony woke up just before sunrise, stretching and yawning before turning and burrowing into Steve’s side, winding their legs together and sighing in contentment. Bucky turned at least three shades of jealous before Tony reached behind him with one hand, blindly patting at the bed, stretching until his fingers found Bucky’s hip and tugging insistently.

“S’dorable how clingy he is.” Bucky muttered as he scooted up behind Tony, and Steve nodded, slipping his arm around Tony’s waist and over to hold onto Bucky as well. “Did you sleep at all?” Bucky asked then and Steve rolled his eyes in a  _what do you think_ expression. “Yeah. Me either.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, looking down at Tony then up at each other to share smiles, hands wandering over Tony’s back and legs, and over to each other as well, bolder with those touches since they were both completely awake and somehow Tony was  _still_ asleep.

But then– “I–I dreamed about you last night.”

“What was that, honey?” Steve looked down to see Tony peeking up at him with just one eye. “You dreamed about me?”

“Um, b-b-both of you.” Tony admitted, turning only enough to send a shy smile to Bucky. “It was a good dream.”

“Yeah?” Bucky raised his eyebrows in interest. “Tell us about it?”

“Oh no.” only the tips of Tony’s red ears were visible as he turned and hid his face in a pillow, shaking his head quickly. “I don’t think so. N-no.”

“Well–” Steve shot a quick look at Bucky. “Maybe we can…  _guess_ what you dreamed about?”

“ _Oh_.” Bucky’s grin was barely short of lewd. “Oh yes. That is an  _excellent_ idea.”

“Um–” Tony hesitated. “I d-d-don’t know if–”

“I bet it started–” Steve interrupted. “With us finding you in the corridor when no one else was around, hm? Which one of us found you first?”

“Was it me?” Bucky let his voice soften, his accent slipping in and Tony squirmed between them. “Did I find ya all alone an’ try to steal a kiss?”

“Um—”

“Maybe I found you guys and decided I was jealous?” Steve continued with a wink at Bucky when Tony squeaked a little. “Maybe  _I_ wanted that first kiss. Did I grab you and kiss you real hard?”

“I bet you loved it.” Bucky added. “Love when Cap gets all possessive with ya? But I wouldn’t let him have all the fun. Nah, Tony I need some too.”

“I–I–I–”

“Do you like when Buck kisses your neck?” Steve asked, shifting in the bed so he could fit a leg between Tony’s thighs, catching the minute jerk of the pretty brunettes hips. “Like it when he bites you?”

“I wanna mark ya up, baby doll.” Bucky drawled, dragging his lips down Tony’s neck as he spoke, feeling Tony’s pulse speed up. “Wanna bruise ya so everyone knows you’re ours.”

“ _Ours_.” Steve repeated, his voice deepening and Tony sighed over it. “Did you dream that we had you right there in the hallway where anyone could see? Where everyone could hear you scream for us?”

A shudder ran through Tony’s body and Bucky licked his lips, leaned in to nip a sharp bite onto his collar. “Nah.” he whispered. “We’d hafta bring ya back here, wouldn’t we? So pretty when ya come don’t want to share that with no one.”

“Sh-shit–” Tony mumbled, trying not to move against Steve’s leg, but unable to help a push of his hips, stuttering out a quiet moan when he could rub his cock against a thick thigh.

“Did you let us get you all the way naked?” Steve was practically purring into Tony’s ear now, a big hand low on Tony’s hip to encourage him to move again. “Or were you so desperate for us that we couldn’t wait for clothes?”

“Didya like our hands on you?”

“So gorgeous to see you and Bucky together for the first time.”

“Sweet thing, did ya beg for us?”

“Did I get my fingers inside you?”

“S’good enough for ya to come for us?”

“Tony, how did you come? Around my fingers?”

“All over your stomach?”

“Bet you sounded so pretty.”

“So pretty when ya come, babydoll.”

Bucky hooked his fingers into Tony’s waist, shifted him off Steve’s leg and right up against him so he could roll his cock into the cleft of Tony’s ass, making no attempt to muffle his groan as they pressed together.

“I-I-I—” Tony stammered. “I–I– yes. Yes  _yes_ –” he lifted his head for a kiss from Steve, pushing harder against Bucky. “Oh god h-h-how did you know—how did you—”

“Because you weren’t dreaming.” Steve’s tone lost it’s sexy huskiness, flattening into something entirely unamused and Tony blinked up at him uncertainly.

“Wait.  _What_?”

“That’s exactly what happened, sugar.” Bucky said, easing away from him and waiting until Tony turned to him in confusion before continuing– “ _All_ of that happened. The hallway, the kissing, everything.”

“We got you back to the room and–” Steve cleared his throat. “Never seen you that eager, honey, and it was real pretty but right after we finished you fell asleep.”

“No no.” Bucky shook his head. “Not after  _we_ finished. After  _you_ finished you fell asleep.”

“Oh.” Tony frowned for a minute. “But what about–.” then his expression cleared for just a moment before his mouth dropped open in horror. “Oh no! OH NO!” He wailed and dove under the covers, too embarrassed to even look at them.

“Oh my god!” he cried from beneath the blankets, and Bucky put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t burst out laughing. “I am so sorry! I am  _so_  sorry! I can’t believe I–!”

He sounded absolutely  _devastated_ , and Steve finally took pity on him, tugging at the blankets until he could see Tony again. “Honey, it’s fine. You were tired and we can’t blame you for–”

“ _Mmphblergh_.” Tony said something that they definitely didn’t understand as he yanked the covers back over his head. “Icantbelieveifellasleep.”

“Aw sugar.” Bucky sighed, ran his hand over Tony’s back comfortingly. “Really, it’s alright. We were fine.”

“So you guys–um, you guys went ahead and–” brown eyes peered over the edge of the blanket. “Did you–You um–together–you—”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “No, honey. We wanted you, we weren’t going to finish without you.”

Tony sent a curious look at Bucky who nodded in agreement, even if he still looked a tad bit disgruntled over the entire ordeal.

“Oh. Well.” Tony sat up a little more, pleating the blanket beneath his fingers, sending them shy glances from beneath his lashes. “Um. I-I-I—”

Steve and Bucky waited patiently, or not so patiently rather, but quietly for Tony to get through his stammering.

“I-I–” Tony took a deep breath and sat up even more, the blanket falling down to his waist. “I’m awake n-now. I’m awake  _now_. Um if you wanted to–if you still wanted–? Do you want to maybe–?”

Bucky didn’t even answer, just reached up to wind his fingers through Tony’s hair and bring him down into a long kiss, rolling them in the bed until Tony was lying almost all the way on top of him, and grabbing for Steve with his other hand.

“Right here, honey.” Steve said, pressing kisses down Tony’s back, peeling the blankets back as he did. “I’m right here with you.”

He wasn’t sure which one he was trying to comfort. Maybe Tony, because things were still relatively new between he and Bucky, or maybe Bucky, so he would have yet another reassurance that Steve was perfectly happy to share Tony– but either way, they both seemed to relax more into their kiss, with Tony eagerly trying to deepen it, and Bucky chuckling against his lips and directing it so it wasn’t quite so sloppy.

Steve smoothed his hands down to Tony’s hips, sitting up on his knees so he could stroke over the curve of Tony’s rear, down to pale thighs to urge them apart. “Like this, honey.” he whispered, helping Tony to spread his legs to straddle Bucky’s waist.

Bucky automatically thrust up into the welcome weight, and Tony bit down into their kiss when he felt Bucky hard and  _thick_ between his legs, trousers doing nothing to hide how much the first mate wanted him.

“Bucky–” he whispered and rocked his hips tentatively, sliding their cocks together. “Oh god, oh  _god_ –!” the whisper turned into a shriek when Steve fit himself tightly against his back and Bucky thrust up again, trapping Tony between their bodies.

“Alright?” Steve whispered, tugging at Tony’s earlobe with his teeth. “Honey, tell us—”  

“I want–I want–” Tony arched his back when Steve ground against his ass, pushing him harder into Bucky. “Oh f-fuck–oh–oh—”

“So sexy when you curse, honey.” Bucky dragged him back down for a kiss. “I love it.”

“ _Mmmm_.” Steve agreed, reaching around to slide his palm first over Bucky, and then Tony, smiling when they both cried out and shoved into his hand, wanting more. Bucky of course, was half past desperate, eyes already glazing over with the need to come, and Tony was just beautifully eager, panting and wriggling between them, gorgeous in the way he lost his shyness when he was chasing pleasure.

“Let me see.” Bucky was saying, words hoarse with  _want_ as he sucked hard kisses onto Tony’s neck. “Wanna see you and Stevie together, want to see how you–”

“Oh shit.” Steve breathed and bent to cover Bucky’s mouth, pulling him from Tony to press a needy kiss to his lips. “Oh shit, Bucky, are you sure? You  _sure_ you want it that way?”

“Yeah, baby, let me see you two, let me watch.” Bucky nodded eagerly, already sitting up and easing Tony from his chest. “Gonna be so gorgeous. Tony, sweet thing, will you show me how you make Steve crazy?”

“Yes.” Tony’s eyes lit with something nearly wicked and Bucky couldn’t stop a helpless flex of his hips, or the groan that broke from his throat. “Oh  _yes_ , Steve can we–”

Tony shrieked a little when both men were suddenly moving, Steve scrambling backwards to sit up against the headboard, pulling Tony with him until Tony was sat on his lap and Bucky was tossing his pants away and crawling into kneel between both their spread legs, fisting at his cock.

“Oil.” he instructed as he ran his free hand up Steve’s leg before switching to touching over Tony’s thigh up to where Tony was hard and leaking, twitching against his abdomen with every gasping breath.

“Here, baby.” Steve wrapped a drenched hand over Bucky’s length to smooth the way, then did the same to Tony before reaching down to slick over himself.

“C’mere, sugar.” Bucky urged, helping Tony sit up a bit, to get on his knees above Steve’s lap. “Gonna have ya like this so I can see everything, yeah?”

Tony was breathing too hard to answer, holding onto Bucky’s shoulders as tight as he could when he felt Steve fingers searching at his entrance, prodding and massaging until he could slip inside and Tony tried to muffle his cry but Bucky cupped his chin and forced his head up so they could kiss, so he could hear every little sound Tony made as Steve worked more fingers into him.

Steve mouthed a kiss into Tony’s lower back, whispered, “Hold onto Bucky, honey.” then pressure,  _so much pressure_  as Steve lined himself up and started easing Tony back onto his cock, one thick inch at a time.

“ _così pieno come questo_ …” Tony moaned, arching his back to take more of Steve. “ _Cosi pieno_ – so full– oh my god I  _need_ –”

“Take what you need, Tony, come on.” Steve’s face was red with the effort of holding himself back, keeping himself in check until Tony had settled fully onto him and was rocking lightly, unable to stay still, clenching around him as if he was trying to drive Steve mad.

And it was working.

Steve was going to go mad.

Between Tony muttering Italian– _perché ti senti così bene_ – punctuating every syllable with a tilt of his hips, and Bucky  _staring_ , pale eyes sparking with desire, red lips parted as he gasped every breath, stroking slowly over himself–

Steve was going to go mad.

“Please.” Tony finally said. “ _Please_ , Steve—”

“I got ya.” Steve took a deep breath and lifted Tony from his lap slowly, nearly all the way off of him before coaxing him back down, his eyes rolling back at the feel of slipping through all that heat. “Move like this, Tony, like this.”

“Mmmm.” Tony’s moan was downright  _filthy_ as he leveraged himself up and sank back down, and Bucky leaned away so he could see, so he could watch  _so much_  of Steve disappearing into Tony’s body, staring at the muscles shifting in Tony’s thighs as he lifted himself up again and Steve bit at his lip helplessly as the fat head of his cock caught on the tight rim of muscle at Tony’s hole before Tony slid down again.

“Good  _christ_.” Bucky choked out, gripping his own length tight to try to stave off his orgasm, no where near ready for this moment to end. “Tony– you are so beautiful. Stevie baby you are  _so_ –”

“Come here.” Steve motioned for Bucky. “Bucky come here and kiss me, don’t want you so far away, come here.”

“ _Stevie_.” Bucky let go of himself to budge closer, leaning over Tony’s shoulder to give Steve a long kiss and easing away as slow as he could so he could run his hands up Tony’s thighs to his waist, so he could feel the shift and pull of Tony’s muscles as he moved himself over Steve, then lower to get both hands on Tony’s ass to help, ripping a yell from Tony’s throat when Bucky dropped him down too fast, ground him harder against Steve’s lap.

“ _Bucky_!” Tony shouted, but not in anger, not in pain. No, he wriggled back into Bucky’s grip and cried “ _Ancora_ – please  _again_!”

Steve swore, banging his head back against the wall when Bucky moved even closer, forcing Steve’s legs further apart to get to Tony, and now he was close enough that Steve could touch them both–

– So Steve reached out to stroke over Tony, leaned forward to get his hands on Bucky’s legs, to tangle his fingers into long dark hair and coax him in for another kiss. He dotted kisses up Tony’s back and tugged at the soft curls, took Tony’s hand and set it against Bucky’s cock, lacing their fingers together and showing Tony how to touch Bucky, how to pull over him with just enough pressure to make Bucky start thrusting into their grip.

Tony was…overwhelmed. 

Just having  _Steve_ like this was enough to make him want to scream, but to have Bucky holding him as well, to have his hands on  Bucky’s length when he hadn’t even really touched Steve like that– and  _oh_ his thighs were starting to burn even with Bucky helping lift him, but if felt too good to stop, felt entirely too good to even think about slowing down, not with Steve so deep inside him and Bucky surrounding him and he couldn’t even be shy about the sunlight in the cabin, or the way he couldn’t stop crying out for both of them.

No, he was overwhelmed, but it was  _incredible_ and he needed more. “M-More–” he pleaded. “Oh please, please I  _need_ –”

“We’ve got you.” Bucky promised and Tony’s eyes flew open when Steve shifted beneath him, scooted lower on the bed and was suddenly filling with him fast hard strokes, spreading his own legs to open Tony up even further above him and now every single thrust was lighting Tony up, and Bucky was jacking over his cock, his hand tight and  _slick_ and Tony wrapped both arms around Bucky’s neck and held on tight as heat started pooling low in his belly, spreading out in bolts from his toes up to his eyes and he thought his vision was starting to white out and he  _begged_ –

“I need you–need you– _please please please_ —”

Steve actually came first, unable to resist Tony begging, and he shoved as deep as he could into Tony’s sweet body before spilling with a hoarse shout.

Then Tony, arching his back and nearly screaming as Bucky coaxed his release, his body tightening around Steve until the blonde was moving in him again with a helpless moan.

“God _damnit_.” Bucky swore, sitting back on his heels and watching them come apart, mouth hanging open. “Goddamnit, you two are—”

“Come here.” Steve dragged in a breath and peeled a hand off Tony’s waist to reach for Bucky. “Bucky, come on.” He made a show of wetting his lips, making them shiny with spit before motioning for him again. “Come on, baby, let me take care of you.” 

Bucky crawled up the bed to Steve’s head, stopping to kiss Tony for a long moment before getting up onto his knees and slipping the tip of his cock between Steve’s lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah of course.” Steve flicked his tongue out enticingly. “Gonna take care of ya sweetheart.” 

Bucky wove his fingers gently through Steve’s short hair, and then shoved his hips forward in a quick thrust, forcing almost all of his length into Steve’s warm mouth. “Oh  _god_ that’s good.” he moaned. “Oh Stevie,  _yes_ —”

Tony watched in disbelief, and maybe more than a hint of jealousy, as Bucky fucked between Steve’s lips, watched as Steve just opened wider to take Bucky deeper, and it was only a minute or two before Bucky was stiffening, hips jerking, and Steve was swallowing noisily, moaning contentedly, as Bucky came down his throat.

“Oh,  _fuck_.” Bucky pulled himself free gingerly and flopped back on the bed with a satisfied grin, and Steve leaned his head back against the wall, running his tongue over his lips and teeth and trying to get his breathing back under control. Bucky reached out to rub at Tony’s leg, and Steve stirred enough to slip an arm around Tony’s waist and ease him back to his chest.  

“Alright?” he murmured into Tony’s ear and Tony only nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak yet. Bucky smirked knowingly and  turned so he could put his head on Tony’s thigh, reaching for Steve’s hand to put it over his heart.

“Yeah, this is good.” Bucky sighed. “Damn good.”

Tony closed his eyes and let himself float in the warm afterglow.

He could be shy and embarrassed about all of it later.

**************************

“I want to learn how to do that.” Tony said after a few minutes of easy silence and Bucky lifted his head to look at him.

“Learn how to do what, sugar? Seems to me like you already got this thing figured out.” he grinned teasingly. “The way ya move with Stevie makes me mad we didn’t do this sooner.”;

Tony blushed, and then blushed even  harder when Steve lifted him up and pulled free of him with an audible  _squelch_ , lube and come sluicing down Tony’s thighs.

“ _Damn_ Stevie.” Bucky whistled in appreciation. “Filled him right up, didn’t you? Made him a right mess.”

“ _Bucky_!” Tony covered his face in embarrassment and Bucky laughed out loud, forcing Tony’s hands away from his face to plant a kiss on his mouth.

“Easy, sugar, I’m just teasin’ ya. Can’t be shy with me now, huh?” Bucky rubbed their noses together until Tony finally smiled and kissed him back. “Not after all that.”

“What did you want to learn, honey?” Steve asked lazily, feeling around for his canteen of water and taking a long drink to clean his mouth out before leaning in to kiss Tony as well.

“How to do that.” Tony motioned between the two of them. “With my-my mouth. I want to learn how to–um– when Bucky put his– when you let him–will you teach me to do that?”

Steve choked on his next drink of water. “You want to learn how to–”

“Oh I’ll teach ya that.” Bucky interrupted quickly before Steve tried to tell Tony that a lesson like could wait, or wasn’t necessary at all or something else equally chivalrous and ridiculous. “I’ll teach ya how to do that  _real_ well, baby.”

“Really?” Tony fought through his blush to meet Bucky’s eyes. “Is it–is it hard?”

“Well–” Bucky drawled. “If it’s not  _hard,_ you’re not doin’ it right.”

“You know damn well that’s not what he was asking.” Steve laughed and stretched over Bucky to give him a searing kiss before rolling off the bed to find something to clean up with. “Just takes practice, Tony.”

“But don’t you worry sweet thing.” Bucky hooked his arm around Tony’s neck and pulled him down, urging Tony back across his lap until they were close enough to whisper to each other. “You can practice on me, and I’ll practice on you, then we can hold our Captain down and show him how good we are together, hm?”

“Oh  _god_.” Tony ducked his head, tried to hide. “Oh m-m-my god.”

“Besides.” Bucky didn’t sound quite as much like he was teasing now, pushing Tony’s hair out of his eyes so he could see him clearly. “Tony, I’d really like some time with you, just us? You alright with that?”

“Y-yes.” Tony whispered. “Um, of course.”

“Yeah?” Bucky cleared his throat, blue eyes looking vulnerable in the early morning light. “Because I know you and Stevie got something good going on, and being like this together is real good too, but you and I–I want to make you–”

“Yes.” Tony pushed close for a kiss, not quite sure if Bucky was going to admit to.. _feelings_ …or not, but it was starting to feel like that and Tony hoped he would take a kiss as answer enough instead of making Tony talk about… any of that.

“What are you two whispering about?” Steve asked, coming back with a washcloth and motioning for Tony to lie back on the bed so he could clean Tony’s stomach off.

“I–I can do it.” Tony grabbed the rag and turned his back and Steve and Bucky exchanged amused looks at his modesty.

“I was telling Tony that I’d like some time with him too.” Bucky answered. “This is– with all three of us is good but I’d like–” he spread his hands in a vague motion. “You know?”

Steve’s eyes softened. “I think that’s a great idea, Buck.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.” Steve brought him in for a kiss. “God, I love you.” he whispered. “I love you so much. This is incredible.”

“I love you too.” Bucky whispered back.

Tony kept wiping at his stomach, pretending he wasn’t listening.

It was sweet how much they loved each other, and he wasn’t going to allow himself to feel jealous about it.

Tony wasn’t jealous.

He  _wasn’t_.

*****************************

*****************************

Noon found Tony just barely waking up, yawning into his pillows and stretching happily.

Steve and Bucky had cleaned up and kissed Tony goodbye, telling him the he didn’t have to come up for chores today, that he could stay in bed since most of the sailors only had a half days worth of duties anyway.

Tony had promptly dived back under the covers, listening to Bucky and Steve laugh as they left the room, squeezing his thighs together and feeling the burn between his legs and letting himself smile over it.

His apparent lack of modesty when it came to being intimate with the two of them was a little shocking and perhaps a tad appalling, but the more it happened the less inclined Tony was to care. Neither one of them made him feel anything but beautiful, even in the daylight, and they kissed him the same whether his clothes were on or off or–

Tony kicked the covers off abruptly as he started heating up again just  _thinking_ about them. It was almost embarrassing really, how quickly he reacted to just a kiss between he and Steve, and then when Bucky came along– Bucky kissed like–like—

“ _Whew_.” Tony jumped out of bed then, crossing naked to the wash basin and wiping himself down with a rag, blushing as he scrubbed the remainder of Steve’s spend off from between his thighs, pushing any and all thoughts of those bloody pirates and their wicked hands far from his mind.

Pulling his trousers on, Tony started cleaning up the room, stripping the blankets off and replacing it with others from the dresser, putting the lid on the jar of oil and tucking it into the drawer of the little side table, frowning when his fingers grazed something cool and smooth.

It was the pretty blue paperweight that he had found a few weeks earlier and left on Steve’s desk. What it was doing in the side table, Tony couldn’t figure out, because there was nothing in there but their oil and a few rags for cleaning up.

He rubbed his palm over the odd shape again, the flared base and nipped in center, the almost spade like shape of the rest of it, admiring the perfectly rounded edges and testing the weight of it in his hand.

Such a pretty thing deserved to be displayed and Tony couldn’t figure out why it had ended up tossed in their side table, so he went over to Steve’s desk and shuffled a few papers around to clear off the map where Hawk had plotted out their course, and set the paper weight on the corner.

 _Perfect_. Pleased with his domestic little act of cleaning up the cabin, Tony finished dressing, making a mental note to sit and wash his clothes with the rest of the crew later in the day, and headed out the door to find some lunch.

*********************

“You got a real dumb look on your face.” Happy said the moment Tony stepped through the swinging doors of the kitchen, and Tony stopped in his tracks, trying to school his features into something less dumb and maybe a little more innocent.

“What-what do you mean?”

“Nope.” Happy shook his head. “Don’t try that whole ‘stuttering cause I’m innocent’ crap with me. I know what you’ve been up to.”

Tony just stared at him, and Happy made a face. “Bucky and Cap had the same stupid look when they came to eat too.”

“ _Oh_!” Tony turned bright red. “Oh, um, we uh– I uh– um–”

“Don’t.” Happy turned back to his prep table. “Don’t try to explain. I don’t wanna know. Trust me.”

“Right.” Tony chewed at his lip anxiously. “Um, can I have some lunch?”

“Of course.” Happy tipped his head towards a plate with a sandwich already waiting. “I figured you’d be around soon enough.”

“Thank you.” Tony smiled gratefully at him, still blushing over Happy’s earlier comment, but thankful that the cook never forgot about him. “Do you need some help with dishes?”

“Always.” Happy grunted and Tony made short work of his sandwich before tying on an apron and moving to help out.

They worked in companionable silence for several minutes before Happy asked, “So. You still pretendin’ you aint in love?”

Tony swallowed and paused in his scrubbing of a pan, remembering the way his stomach had twisted listening to Bucky and Steve say _I love you_  this morning. “I'm….not.”

“In love? Or not pretending?”

“I… I don’t know.”

Happy only nodded and handed Tony another pot.

Tony went back to cleaning up, trying to keep his thoughts from wandering, but knowing they would inevitably end up where they always seemed to lately–

Broad shoulders and blonde hair. Tattoos and pale blue eyes. Callused hands and big arms. Strong legs and thick thighs. Firm kisses and hard co—

“You got that dumb look again.” Happy warned and Tony shook himself back to the moment with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry, Happy.”

“Just keep it in the cabin, kid.”

“Right. The cabin.” Tony nodded, and suddenly hated that it was only lunch time.

He couldn’t wait to crawl back in bed between both of  ~~his~~ the pirates.

*****************************

Steve made it back to the cabin later that afternoon to grab their blankets, only to find that Tony had already stripped and remade the bed.

The pure  _domesticity_ of Tony cleaning up after them made Steve’s chest ache a little, made him wish he had stayed to watch. After this morning, after the three of them had been together so easily, had shared kisses and touches with no awkwardness or hesitancy between them, Steve was feeling possessive, feeling almost needy now, wanting to be with both of them all day long.

It felt like Tony had always been part of their life, which was ridiculous of course. A mere month to his and Bucky’s almost seventeen years wasn’t even comparable, but it still didn’t change the fact that Tony  _belonged_ , and Steve knew when he looked in Bucky’s eyes that Bucky felt it too.

He couldn’t wait for nightfall, when they could climb back in bed together and Steve could hold both of them.

A month ago he never would have thought the man he was forced to marry and the man he had loved nearly his entire life would be sharing his bed, sharing his affection, lying together in his arms, but there they were and it was so good sometimes Steve thought he would–

Steve’s rather emotional train of thought came to a screeching halt when he glanced at the desk and saw the bright blue spot against the map.

“What the hell?” he whispered to himself and scooped it up, smiling over the memories it brought up before putting it back in the drawer right next to the oil.

If Tony wasn’t still a blushing, modest  _little_ thing, Steve would think the pretty brunette was trying to drop a hint about what he wanted to try next.

But Tony was too innocent for that…right?

Steve’s mind flashed to that morning, to Tony riding him with surprisingly strong thighs, the way he had begged for more in stammered Italian and stuttered English, the way he had kissed them both so wantonly and asked if they would teach him how to use his mouth—

Steve flushed, pulled at his shirt collar and briefly considered dumping the wash basin over his head just to cool down.

He couldn’t wait to get both his men in bed tonight.

********************

********************

Bucky leaned against the wheel of the ship, unable to take his eyes off Tony and not bothering to try and hide it.

He was doing laundry with Sam and Hawk, laughing as the two argued over something undoubtedly petty, scrubbing at the shirts and pants that Natasha had given him and hanging them up on the rudimentary clothes lines the other sailors had strung up to dry their clothes.

The sheets off the bed were soaking in the big barrel as well and Bucky smirked, thinking of how hard Tony must have blushed as he stripped the bed to replace the come-stained sheets. It was both hilarious and adorable how he could go from stuttering over a kiss to screaming through an orgasm, and then hiding his face all over again at the end.

He was innocent and  _beautiful_ and Bucky almost couldn’t stand it. Seeing Steve and Tony together was nearly perfect, being able to kiss and touch them at the same time almost nirvana. Bucky could have come apart this morning just watching Tony take Steve the way he had, with a delicately flushed face and Italian spilling from his lips. And Steve, biting at his lip with his eyes heated, strong hands almost leaving marks on Tony’s hips.

 _Gorgeous_.

Bucky shuddered against the wave of  _want_ that swamped him, closing his eyes until it passed and he could loosen his grip on the wheel.

He couldn’t wait to get time alone with Tony, to see if he could make those dark eyes glaze with pleasure and hear Italian whispered into his ear, couldn’t wait to feel how well Tony would fit him, take him,  _damn_ Bucky just wanted to bend Tony over the bed or the railing or the–

Bucky cleared his throat and shook his head, forcing his thoughts back to something more appropriate.

He would want Steve until the day he died. But Tony  _belonged_ too. And that was–that was—

A commotion down on the deck when Sam pushed Hawk into a barrel of dirty water and the navigator squawked in outrage before taking off chasing him across the deck. Tony burst out laughing over it, and Bucky grinned.

It was perfect.

************************

************************

Evening found most of the crew sprawled out on the deck, sipping from their flasks and relaxing in the warm Caribbean night air. Some paired up to play cards, others to roll dice, gambling with sweets or miscellaneous trinkets since monetary gambling wasn’t allowed aboard the  _Nomad_.

Hawk had posted up on a barrel with harmonica, and Sam sat on the deck below him, tuning and plucking at a fiddle so he could add to the music and maybe start some dancing.

Up at the helm, Steve had his sketchbook out and was shading in a drawing he had started after meeting Tony that very first day in New York, pausing to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair every few minutes, or to lean over for a kiss every time Bucky pursed his lips.

“Feels like I’ve been waiting for this all day.” Steve admitted quietly and Bucky just looked at him, waiting for Steve to complete his thought. “Nightfall.” the Captain clarified. “Seems like ever since leaving the cabin this morning, all I can think about it getting back to bed.”

“Yeah.” Bucky stretched out to lay his head in Steve’s lap. “I know the feeling. Longest day of my life.”

“Right.” Steve kept working at his drawing, adding extra leaves to the tree, scattering flowers around the ground, working on the background as best he could because he had already spent hours obsessing over the main focus of the picture.

 _Tony_.

It was a snapshot of the first time they had met, the first time he had seen Tony sitting beneath the tree holding his book. And sure, Steve had taken some liberties with the picture– Tony’s hair hadn’t been quite so long, his shirt not open so far– but the smile was the same, the sparkle of joy in brown eyes as he had asked Steve to sit with him, the almost delicate hands, the long legs.

Steve could have spent hours drawing the lines of Tony’s legs alone, and after their time together this morning, he could have spent  _days_ outlining every detail of Tony’s body.

He was beautiful in a way that was nearly opposite to Bucky’s physical appeal. Lean muscles to broad shoulders. Curly hair versus straight. Smooth skin to scarred and inked. Brown eyes and blue.

Both just so beautiful.

And both  _his_.

Steve flipped the pages in his sketchbook to something newer, a rough drawing of Tony and Bucky together, a cocky smile on Bucky’s face and a shy expression on Tony’s, a few seconds before they kissed. He had spotted them in the corridor a few days before and stepped away so he wouldn’t interrupt, but the moment had been burned in his brain so he had drawn it out just like he did everything else.

He thought it might be his new favorite.

“Hi.” Tony spoke up as he climbed the few steps to reach them. “Um, am I interrupting?”

“‘Course not, sugar.” Bucky sat up and held out his hand, grinning when Tony took it without hesitating and let himself be pulled down to sit between them.

“How was your day?” Steve put his sketchbook down and turned to press a kiss to Tony’s temple. “Relaxing?”

“Thank you for letting me sleep.” Tony smiled sheepishly. “I suppose I was a little tired. But I-I’ve been waiting to see–” he shut his mouth quickly, clearing his throat. “What are you drawing, Steve?” 

“What was that?” Bucky teased. “Didn’t we decide there weren’t any secrets anymore? Not after this morning, right? Whatcha been waitin’ to do?”

“Oh. Right. No secrets.”  _Damn_ , his blush was about the cutest thing they had ever seen.

“What’s on your mind, honey?” Steve prompted.

“I–I–I’ve been looking forward to–to um– to  _this_ all day.” Tony motioned around them. “To night time. So-so we could be together.”

“Us too, baby.” Bucky lifted Tony’s chin so they could kiss. “Been waitin’ to get ya back in our arms.”

“Oh.” Tony ducked his chin, but not fast enough to hide his pleased smile. “That’s good, then.”

He took a deep breath and reached for Bucky’s hand, and when Steve slid an arm over his shoulders, Tony leaned into his side and sighed quietly.

This was  _so good_ , and Tony couldn’t deny how happy he was. Sitting here between his two pirates, Tony knew he  _belonged_.

So when Steve whispered that it was time for bed, and Bucky pressed a hot kiss behind his hear, Tony pushed any insecurity he felt about  _falling for them_  aside and just let himself enjoy the open affection in their eyes and the security of their arms as they traded kisses and soft touches, heading towards their cabin.

And later when they were coming down together, when Steve was pushing their foreheads together and gasping about how gorgeous Tony was, and Bucky was mouthing over Tony’s stomach, tangling their legs together because he was too blissed out to move yet–

–Tony thought that  _maybe_ it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to let himself love them.

Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing.


	19. Chapter 19

“Well Cap.” Hawk scratched at the stubble on his chin and squinted a look over at Steve. “You want the good news first or the bad news?” **  
**

“Always the bad news.” Steve answered, covering his mouth as he yawned, shaking off what had been a _late_ night with Tony and Bucky. “That way the good news seems even better.”

“Fair ‘nuff.” Hawk shrugged. “Bad news is, the  _Nomads_ takin’ on water and we don’t have the supplies to patch the leak.”

“What do you mean,  _she’s taking on water_?” Steve demanded, suddenly completely awake. “Since when? I had her completely checked out in when we were in New— oh damn it.” he groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “ _Damn it_ , I meant to have her refitted in New York and then everything happened and we left town so quickly–”

Steve groaned again in sheer frustration. “Alright. Where’s the leak? How long has it been open?”

“Noticed it last night. It’s not much, not hurting nothing, just empty cargo space, but if we aint careful it will get worse quick, and with us planning a uh–” Hawk cleared his throat. “–a  _rescue_ here with in the next few days, if we take a hit then we will pretty much be fucked.”

“The  _Nomad_ doesn’t take hits.” Steve growled, and Hawk  _mmhmm’d_ in agreement. “Alright, so if that’s the bad news, what’s the good news?”

“The  _good_ news–” Hawk wiggled his eyebrows eagerly. “Is that we are close to my favorite island, and I know we can get a good patch there. Based on the information from Natasha, we probably could even spend the night without worrying about missing the next ship.”

“Which one is your favorite island?” Steve asked shortly, beyond irritated that his ship was compromised, feeling guilty that the situation with Tony had taken his concentration from taking care of his ship and his crew.

“The one with all the pretty women of course!” Hawk clapped a big hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Lets go visit our friend huh?”

“Right.” Steve grinned. “Lets go see our friend. Been a while. I’m sure he’s had another child or four by now. It will be nice to see him.”

“–And all the pretty women.” Hawk emphasized. “Lets not forget about them.”

“I’ll let you have the pretty women, Hawk.” Steve finally smiled, relieved to have both an easy  _and_ quick solution to the problem. “I have my hands full already.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hawk nodded, cleared his throat so he would sound as calm as possible, rolled his big shoulders to flex the wings inked onto his skin and ever so casually said– “So listen. You two are being good to him, right?”

“Hawk.” Steve sent him a confused look. “What do you–”

“You two are being good to him,  _right_?” Hawk said again, louder this time. “That kid’s got everything to lose in this whole thing and it would be real shit of you to push it to that point.  _Real shit_  of you. Got it?”

Steve met Hawks eyes evenly. “I’m trying to be good to him, Hawk.”

“And the Bronco?” Hawk pressed, raising his eyebrows.

“You know Bucky’s a softie.” Steve scoffed. “Don’t hafta worry about him hurting Tony.”

“I know Bucky would do  _anything_ for the man he loves.” Hawk jabbed a finger at Steve’s chest. “And that includes allowing your new husband to join your bed, whether Bucky is actually alright with it or not.”

“Bucky’s not–” Steve cleared his throat and looked away. “Bucky’s not just  _tolerating_ our… situation…alright? If I didn’t know better, I’d think he was crazier about Tony than I am. Everything is fine between the three of us.”

“I’m just sayin’.” Hawk shrugged but his eyes were like steel. “Tony’s got everything to lose. And if you two assholes take everything from him–” another shrug. “I’m gonna take issue with that.”

“You know–” Steve straightened up, folding his arms and pinning his navigator with a  _look_. “This could be taken as a threat of mutiny, at the very least,  _insubordination_ if I was feeling like punishing someone.”

“Take it however you want.” Hawk didn’t even flinch. “But I’ve been sailing this ship with you for years now, and a little insubordination is allowed in this case. You better be  _careful_.”

“I’m trying to.” Steve admitted, stance softening at the reminder of his and Hawks decade long friendship. “I’m trying to.”

“Alright then.” Hawk nodded. “Good talk. I’ll get us a course set to the stop over island.” He saluted carelessly as he swaggered away, singing tunelessly about  _beautiful island women_  and  _making love beneath palm trees_.

Steve watched him go, and wondered if it was just Hawk that was worried about Tony, or if it was the rest of the crew as well. It was no ones business, of course, the nature of his and Bucky’s relationship with Tony. And after the incident with Rahelios, half the crew didn’t even talk to Tony, and the ones that did were nothing but cheerful and respectful.

Was it only Hawk who was concerned?

“Cap, you got a minute to talk?” Sam asked, interrupting Steve’s thoughts. “Did Hawk make it over to tell you about the leak?”

“Yep.”

“Alright good.” Sam ran a hand over his scalp and took a deep breath. “I wanna talk to you about Tony.”

Steve groaned inwardly, but kept an open expression on his face.

Looks like it wasn’t just Hawk after all.

*********************

“So what island is this?” Tony was nearly bouncing in his seat from excitement, twisting in the boat to see all around him, peering down at the blue-green water and then jerking back up to stare at the rapidly approaching beach.

“It won’t matter if you don’t settle down.” Hawk threatened, pulling rhythmically at the oars. “You capsize this rowboat and I’ll feed you to the sharks.”

“Sharks!” Tony  went perfectly still, but his eyes were still sparkling, and he was biting at his lip anxiously.

“Lay off.” Sam kicked at Hawk from the other side of the boat, arms straining just as hard to keep it moving through the water. “Hawk isn’t gonna feed you to the sharks, but I  _will_ make you swim to the beach if you get me wet. Keep it still.”

“Sorry.” Tony whispered, and tried his very hardest to be as still as he could the rest of the relatively short ride from the  _Nomad_ onto the beach, until they hit shallow water and he jumped out alongside the others to help drag the rowboat onto the sand.

“So who is Steve’s friend?” he asked, wiping his hands on his pants and staring around him in awe. “What is this island? It’s beautiful here. I read once that there could be  _thousands_ of islands just in the Caribbean sea. Isn’t that incredible? I cannot imagine a day where we would know every single island on a map. Do you ever think that would happen?” 

“Tony, baby.” Hawk laughed. “One question at a time. Gonna overwhelm us poor sailors with all that chatter.”

“Sorry.” Tony apologized again and thought for a minute about what he really wanted to know. “Who is Steve’s friend?”  

“Well–” Sam let out a sharp whistle to let the other boats know they had landed with no trouble. “–He isn’t from around here,  _that’s_ for sure.”

“But he’s been here long enough to be.” Hawk added. “At least twenty years, if not longer. He knows just about everything there is to know ‘bout building decent ships, so any time we are close by, Steve likes to stop in for minor repairs.”

“We don’t know how to pronounce his real name.” Sam admitted. “But he’s a full blooded Viking, so we just call him Thor.”

“ _Thor_?” Tony blinked at them. “As in the Norse God of Thunder?”

“Well now, I dunno about him being the god of thunder.” Hawk said, mock seriously. “God of  _Fertility_ maybe.”

“Fertility–” Tony flushed. “Um…why….?”

“How many kids did he have last time we were here?” Sam asked. “Twelve?”

“And one on the way.” Hawk nodded. “Yep. Fertility.”

“ _Twelve_?!” Tony stared at them, then narrowed his eyes. “You’re having me on, aren’t you? Teasing me? A viking in the Caribbean who you call Thor and has twelve children?”

“Thirteen.” Hawk corrected. “Possibly more by now. Not joking about it at all.”

“I don’t believe you!” Tony announced, folding his arms. “I don’t believe that for one minute.”

“Suit yourself.” Sam waded into the water to help pull one of the enormous long boats onto the sand. “But when you see him, you’ll understand.”

**********************

**********************

The village a little ways inland from the beach was as picturesque a village as Tony had ever seen, with orderly huts and a well kept central street that ran through it. Small children ran haphazardly about, over seen by their older siblings or by their mothers, and Tony turned red and looked away from the women when he realized most were only wearing a skirt, their breasts uncovered and legs bare to above the knee.

“Settle.” Sam muttered, elbowing Tony gently. “They have no reason to think they are being immodest, remember?”

“But at the freed colony–” Tony bit his tongue and lowered his eyes when another woman passed them. “At the freed colony the women were covered. I assumed that–”

“The women at the freed colony have European influence and dress accordingly.” Sam explained. “This village and these women do not. This is not immodest or inappropriate to them, and it’s wrong for us to assume they need to cover up. As long as you are respectful and aren’t leering then there is no reason for you to look away from them.”

“I see.” Tony swallowed once, then again, and lifted his head, and when a woman passed and smiled at him, he smiled back hesitantly. “Not immodest.”

“Right.” Sam nodded firmly. “So don’t leer–  _Hawk_!” he smacked the navigator on his head when Hawk whipped around to stare at a woman as she passed. “Cut that out!”

“Hey now.” Hawk brushed him off. “I’m  _allowed_ to leer at this one.”

Hawk reached out and snagged a beautiful woman around the waist, pulling her close and ducking his head to kiss her as she laughed at him and pushed playfully at his shoulders. “Sanaa. I’ve  _missed_ you.”

“Mmm.” The woman, Sanaa, laughed at him again, her words tinted with a musical accent. “My winged one. I know too well that you do not save yourself for me! You have a lover in every port!” 

“Maybe sp.” Hawk admitted, and put her small hand over his heart. “But my heart– that is yours and yours alone.”

“I think you lie.” She teased, but drew him close for another kiss. “But I have missed you as well.”

Tony could only stare in disbelief as Sanaa dragged Hawk away, the two of them giggling, hands starting to wander as they disappeared down a side path that led to more houses. “Um…w-w-what?”

“We stop here once or twice a year.” Sam put a hand to Tony’s back and kept him moving towards the center of the village. “Hawk and Sanaa fell for each other years ago, and whenever we are here, Hawk disappears for the night and comes back a  _much_ less grumpy man.”

“Does he– does he love her?” Tony asked hesitantly. “Or does he only want her–”

“Hawk has written songs about Sanaa’s beauty.” Sam interrupted. “If he loves  _anyone_ , it would be her.”

“Hm.” the thought of Hawk in love with a woman he only saw a few times a year was strangely sweet and Tony made a mental note to ask Hawk more about her once they were back on the  _Nomad_.

“Tony.” Steve and Bucky finally caught up to them, having been the last ones off the ship, and Steve spun Tony away from Sam’s side to plant a solid kiss on his lips. “Hi.”

“Um h-h-hi.” Tony’s cheeks tinged pink, and he glanced around shyly, unsure about being kissed in front of strangers. “Hi.”

“Heya sugar.” Bucky murmured and kissed him next, cupping Tony’s jaw carefully and putting an arm around his waist to keep him close. “How are you?”

Tony only bit his lip and smiled, and Bucky chuckled, rubbing their noses together.

“You guys done?” Sam snarked, making a face. “Because we already lost Hawk when he saw Sanna, and we still haven’t seen Thor and Tony doesn’t actually believe the man is real.”

“Course he’s real.” Bucky frowned, keeping an arm around Tony to hold him tucked right against him. “Tony, why would you think he isn’t?”

“Hawk and Sam said he’s a Viking.” Tony explained. “And there’s no history of Vikings this far south in the—”

“Friend Steven!!” A loud voice cut right into Tony’s sentence, booming across the central clearing of the village, loud enough that Tony flinched away from it. “You have returned!”

“Thor!” Steve grinned and waved, and Tony’s mouth dropped open as the largest man he had ever seen strode towards them.

A massive wild boar was slung over the giants shoulders as if it weighed nothing at all, and even though  _Thor_ stood at least a head taller than the other man, and a good several inches taller than both Bucky and Steve, he was  _naked_ except for a loincloth that hung between his thighs. 

“Don’t stare, sugar, Gonna make me jealous.” Bucky muttered teasingly and Tony turned bright red, jerking his gaze away from the mans… _legs_ … and up and up to see one bright blue eye, the other covered with an eye patch, and blonde hair in intricate braids that fell down to the mans waist.

“Who–” Tony couldn’t stop staring, not even for the sake of politeness, unable to look away from the entirely unexpected sight of a Viking living on a Caribbean island. “Who–what–? Um.  _How_ –?” 

“I told you.” Sam said triumphantly, and Tony was too stunned to even respond.

The boar hit the ground with a thump, and two giant steps later, Thor had picked Steve right up off the ground into a bone crushing hug.

“Tis good to see you, friend!” He cried and put Steve back down only to pick Bucky up in the same way, pulling an undignified squawk from the usually fierce first mate. “Bronco! Welcome!”

Sam didn’t get a hug, but nearly had his arm ripped off with the enthusiastic handshake and when the blue eye turned to peer at Tony, Steve stepped into make introductions.

“Thor, this is Tony. He’s–” Steve sent a quick look at Tony. “Tony is our husband. Bucky and I.”

“Wonderful!” Thor didn’t even hesitate, swooping Tony into a somewhat gentler hug. “A  _Brúðkaup_! A wedding! Congratulations!”

Bucky grinned, reaching out to catch Tony as he stumbled out of Thor’s arms. “Where is Raeni? And your children?” He pointedly ignored Tony’s confused look between the two of them over Steve’s  _our husband_  comment. “How old is Asmund now?”

“Asmund has seen seventeen seasons!” Thor said proudly. “Come and see them! Raeni will be pleased! You will stay for a feast tonight?”

“We were hoping you could help us repair a small leak on the boat.” Steve explained as Sam moved forward to help Thor start skinning the boar. “And of course, if you would help us, we can help with something in the village?”

“Excellent!” Thor pulled a wicked looking blade from the sheath on his ankle. “Several huts are in need of repair after the last storm. If your men will help with that, I will certainly repair your  _Nomad_. Then we will feast!”

“Then we will feast.” Steve agreed. “Tony, would you rather–” he stopped when he saw Tony just staring at him.

“Are you alright, honey?” he pulled Tony off to the side, sending a concerned look towards Bucky, who only shrugged. “Tony? What’s wrong?”

“You said– you said–” Tony hesitated. “You said that I was your husband? You and-and-and Bucky’s?”

“Right.” Steve answered promptly, if not a little confused over Tony’s question. “And–?”

“You said that I was both of yours.” Tony repeated. “Um,  _both_ of yours?”

“You don’t want me to say that?” Steve lowered his voice, even as he stepped away to give Tony some more space, blue eyes flashing with hurt. “You don’t want to be—“

“No, I—“ Tony moved right back up to him, fists clenching and unclenching for a few seconds before he finally hooked his fingers in Steve’s shirt and tugged lightly. “I um, I—I—“

Abruptly, Tony stood on his toes and pressed a hard kiss to Steve’s lips. “It’s fine.” He whispered and before Steve could reply, Tony broke away to give Bucky a kiss as well, hooking an arm around his neck and pulling him down. “I like it.” He said into Bucky’s ear. “I—I like it.”

“Well that’s real good, sugar.” Bucky wet his lips and glanced at Steve over Tony’s head. “Because that’s jus’ the way it’s gonna be from now on, huh?”

Tony didn’t answer, only squeezed lightly at Bucky’s hand and backed away, clearing his throat and motioning to the pig Thor and Sam were making short work of.

“So. Should I help with the pig? Or the ship? Or?” He spread his hands in a vague motion. “What should I do? I want to help.”

“Of course you do.” Steve said with something of a proud smile. “We’ll figure it out.”

*******************

Tony never would have thought that huts required so much maintenance and construction, but after a full day of rebuilding roofs and strengthening structural frames, he had changed his mind. 

It was also surprising to him to find anything other than palm trees on such an island, even though he had read several books on the plant life found in the Caribbean, had read that most of it was being torn down to raise sugar cane.

Thor’s island hadn’t been touched yet though, and no more than a mile behind the village lay a forest full of trees big enough to strip and chop and use in their huts. Tony tried to keep track of every flower they came across, every insect he had never seen before, wishing he had  _days_ on the island to write everything down, but the villagers and sailors were in a hurry and Tony had to almost run to keep up.

Bucky and Steve had headed back to the ship with Thor after mixing barrels of pitch made from plant resin, and gathering any rope they could find that was too worn for real use, to push into the cracks in the hull. Sam stayed behind to direct the crew along with help from some of the villagers, and Hawk– Hawk had disappeared with Sanaa and no one expected to see him until they were heading out in the morning.

Repairing the huts was no small job, requiring strength to lift the beams, a knowledge of basic construction to secure them, and Tony found that his knot tying skills came in handy as he helped tie together massive stacks of palm fronds to sit on the rooftops once they were rebuilt and settled.

It was exhausting work, but entirely rewarding, and Tony found himself humming along as the villagers sang, laughing at the sailors as they traded jokes, and stealing sips from the flasks of rum and whisky that were passed around. The women came around with lunch, strips of roasted meat and piles of sweet fruit and nuts, and Tony only let himself wonder for a few seconds exactly  _what_ animal he was eating before digging in and eating it all because he was so hungry.

When it started getting darker, a fire was lit in the center of the village, in a pit that was wider across than Tony was tall, and rough tables started appearing laden with food, flagons of cool water and something that was called mead, that apparently no one was willing to open until Thor had returned from the  _Nomad_.

By the time the sun had set entirely and the stars were coming out, the huge chunks of pork that were roasting on the spit over the fire were ready to eat, and the villagers and sailors started gathering around with their plates held out, eager to feast.

There was a feeling of familiarity and camaraderie between the sailors and the villagers that spoke of years of interactions, with each side speaking enough of the others language to get along just fine. The children weren’t afraid of the crew at all, and the way they ran and played and shrieked with laughter as Billie chased them, or Owen and Afonso gave them rides on their back made Tony stare—the difference between this island and the freed colony so severe it nearly made him  _ache_.

“Anthony!” Thor shouted as he entered the clearing, followed by Steve and Bucky, Happy, and a few other crew members that had stayed behind on the  _Nomad_ earlier.

“Uh– Hello, Thor.” Tony offered a sheepish smile, still feeling ridiculous calling the man after a Norse god, even though he had to admit, the giant blonde  _did_ look like something from mythology, even with his hair braided down his back.

“Come.” A hand clapped down onto Tony’s shoulder. “Come meet my family. Raeni , my love!”

A woman detached herself from the group, a chubby baby balanced on one hip, a toddler grasping at her skirts as she walked. “Husband.” she said sweetly, standing clear on her toes for a kiss that Thor had to lean rather far down to give. “Anthony. Welcome.”

“Thank you.” Tony took the hug she offered, and smiled down at the toddler, who promptly hid a fruit sticky face in his mama’s skirt and peeked shyly out at him. “You have a beautiful island, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything quite so lovely.”

“You are not a pirate.” Raeni observed. “Not a sailor, like our friend Steven, and my husband?”

“Uh, not yet.” Tony rubbed at the back of his neck. “How is it that you speak English so well?”

“My husband.” She answered, bouncing the baby as she spoke. “We have been together so long, that he knows my language, and I know his.”

“Your husbands bring us books, Anthony.” Thor added, snatching the toddler up and throwing him up on his huge shoulders, grinning as the child shrieked in laughter, making the baby show off a gummy smile at the sight of his papa and brother having fun. “I try to teach the villagers. Tis important to teach our people the language of the men who are trying to control the seas, hm?” 

Oh. Tony blinked in surprise at the vivid reminder that these people saw the Europeans, and even the colonists, as  _invaders_. 

The baby reached out for Tony then, interrupting his train of thought. “Oh, um, I dont know what he wants.” Tony said with a sad smile. “Sorry, little one, I think–”

“Do you want to hold him?” Reina offered, and before Tony could say either way, he had his arms full of a drooly baby, who promptly grabbed fistfuls of as much of Tony’s hair as he could reach in his tiny hands.

“Sweet thing.” Thoroughly smitten with the cutie, Tony tickled at a round tummy, and the baby gurgled, fat little legs kicking in the air as Tony held him.

“Thor, can I ask how you ended up—here?” Tony motioned around the clearing. “I feel as if this is a long way from home for you? Especially if what Hawk and Sam said is true?” 

“Come.” Thor kissed Raeni one more time and led Tony away from the women, holding the toddler on his shoulders, and checking to make sure Tony was alright with the littlest one.

“You wonder how I came to be on the island?” he asked as they settled onto a log closer to the fire. His voice softened, an accent Tony didn’t recognize filling the words. “I simply set out in my boat once I was a man, and traveled until I found my home.”

“I don’t understand.” Tony unhooked the babys fingers from his lips with a patient smile. “Traveled from  _where_?”

“North.” Thos said vaguely, the accent thickening as he reminisced. “My people have long known of the Americas, have traveled to the continent before. I simply crossed the ocean to a settlement we had established long ago and then traveled south along the coast. I followed the currents and discovered things I had never imagined. Further south and discovered beauty I could not resist.”

“And you ended up here? Why did you stay?” Tony held the baby tighter as he clutched at Tony’s shirt. “I mean, why  _here_ specifically.”

“I fell in love.” Thor said, as if it was the easiest answer in the world. “I saw Raeni and loved her. She is the  _fegurð_ \- the beauty- I could not resist. And instead of taking her back to my home, I made her home my own. Now we have fifteen children, and I am growing grey.” he ran his hand down his braids with a rueful smile. “ _This_ is my home, where I live and one day where they will lay me to rest.”

“Don’t you miss your family, though?” Tony persisted, staring down into the light green eyes of the little boy who looked remarkably like his father, even though his skin had the darker tones of his mother. “Don’t you miss your old life, your culture, your traditions? You gave it  _all_ up to be here?”

“Raeni is my family.” Thor lifted his son off his shoulders and sent him off to play, his voice lightening back into the rolling pitch of the island dialect “Where she is, is where I want to be.  _þar sem ástin er, ég er heima_. Where love is, I am home.”

“Hm.” Tony bounced the little one on his knee, unable to keep from laughing as the child clapped happily. “I see.”

“Your husbands say they took you from a different life.” Thor said then, reaching to take the baby from Tony, but dropping his hands when the little one shrieked a little and held tighter to Tony’s shirt. “That you had never seen the ocean at all. I cannot imagine such a life.”

“It was all I knew.” Tony explained. “I had no reason to want anything more.”

“And you stay because you want  _ævintýri_ – the adventure? Or because you love them?”

Tony didn’t answer, and after a moment, Thor let the topic drop.

“Let us eat.” He stood to his feet, towering over Tony. “We will feast and have mead and be merry.”

Tony grinned. “I could be merry for a bit.”

**********************

Sometime later, after most had eaten and all were drinking, the villagers brought out instruments and the sailors pulled their harmonicas out and music filled the air, different melodies twisting up through the air and carried away by a warm wind.

Raeni had come to get the baby to put him to bed, and Tony was propped up against a tree, watching the dancing and singing, admiring the beauty of the entire scene, unable to look away from Thor and his family, the younger children falling asleep, the older children begging to stay up later. The oldest son, Asmund, was flirting with a girl his age while Thor looked on with amusement and Raeni kept a protective eye on the entire situation.

It was lovely and  _domestic_ and a little bit hilarious to see an enormous Viking fitting in so well with the villagers.

“Heya sugar.” Bucky knelt beside Tony with a smile. “You look like you’re thinkin’ awful hard. This is s’posed to be a party.”

“Sorry.” Tony tilted his head back and pursed his lips for a kiss, tasting mead on Bucky’s lips and sighing into it. “I suppose I have a lot on my mind.”

“Can I distract you?” Bucky asked, brushing his knuckles over Tony’s cheekbones. “Hm? Got a real pretty spot on the island I’d love to show you. Feelin’ up for a walk?”

Tony looked over to where Steve was standing with Sam, sharing a flask back and forth and laughing over whatever story they were telling. “Should we ask Steve to come?”

“Actually–” Bucky glanced away and cleared his throat as if he was nervous. “I was thinkin’ you and I could jus’ go. Spend some time together?”

“Oh.” Tony nodded. And then, “– _oh_! Oh, um, yes.” he nodded again, more eager this time and Bucky’s eyes lit. “Yes, that sounds–that sounds good.”

“Come on, then.” Bucky held out his hand to help Tony up, grabbing a roll of blankets in his other. “Let’s kiss Steve good bye and take a walk.”

“Where are we going?” Tony asked, and Bucky bent to kiss him, lingering over the embrace until Tony was straining to kiss him back, pressing against him and whimpering when Bucky finally pulled away.

“I promise you’ll love it.” Bucky whispered. “And I promise I’ll take real good care of ya, baby doll.  _Real good_  care of ya. You trust me?”

“Yes.” Tony didn’t even hesitate, and Bucky’s eyes warmed with something  _gorgeous_.

“Well then come on, sweet thing.” Bucky winked. “Lets go spend some time under the stars.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holla for some WInteriron Porn

_The place Bucky takes Tony is based off of[ **THIS WATERFALL**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fimg.over-blog-kiwi.com%2F0%2F89%2F88%2F23%2F20140122%2Fob_e25f0b_image.jpg&t=NTc2OTA5YTAxYWYzZjc1NzJmMjgzMDk2M2RlYzM1YzRlMTMzMTc0ZCx4RWlnMlhYMw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170801271933%2Fpirates-heart-chap-twenty&m=1) **,** the cascade aux écrevisses in Guadeloupe. I wanted to give them a real waterfall in the caribbean to (ahem) frolic under and this one was my favorite!_

_************************************_

The walk along the beach was made mostly in quiet, Bucky rubbing his thumb over Tony’s as they held hands, bumping into each others sides as the sand shifted and slid beneath their shoes. **  
**

“This way, sugar.” Bucky broke the silence only to direct Tony off the beach and into the forest, dropping hands now so he had both free to push the branches out Tony’s way, following a barely there path through the underbrush.

Tony hoped they only needed a few minutes through the forest because the full moon was casting shadows every which way, and the trees looked almost menacing in the near dark. Every sound that wasn’t obviously their footsteps made Tony look over his shoulder nervously, until Bucky chuckled and reached back to link their fingers, bringing Tony nearly beside him as they kept going.

“It will be worth it.” Bucky promised. “The walk is a little much, but it’s worth the scenery. Don’t let the night scare ya, Tony. I wont let nothin’ happen.” 

“I trust you.” Tony replied with a short smile and a squeeze at Bucky’s hand. “Lead on.”

It happened suddenly– one minute Tony was ducking under a branch and swatting a leaf from his face, starting to get frustrated because he didnt know where they were going–

–and the next minute, he was stepping right out of the woods and into a clearing, his boots slipping in the grass, and Bucky was grabbing at him to hold him steady, laughing at the look of shock of Tony’s face.

“What–What–what is this place?” Tony knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t seem to stop, staring up in awe at a waterfall that seemed to simply  _appear_ from the rocks and burst out into the air, pouring down into a pool at the base of the cliffs and settling out to create a lake so clear that even with only moonlight shining down, Tony could see the rocks and sand that formed the lake bottom.

“Does–does–” Tony cleared his throat. “Does this place have a name? I dont think Ive ever seen anything half this beautiful.” 

Bucky glanced up from spreading out the blankets he had brought, pulling out several smaller linens and a paper wrapped package half the size of his palm. “I dunno about  _that_ sugar.” he said casually. “You’re awful good lookin’, ya know?” 

“Oh.” Tony tried not to smile so big, but Bucky being  _charming_ was practically impossible to resist. “So-So do the falls have a name?”  

“I dunno.” Bucky answered with a shrug. “I’m sure Thor and the villagers have a name for it, but for us–” his smile turned a little wicked. “It’s jus’ real pretty and real  _private_ , aint it?”

“It really is.” Tony couldn’t even blush at the suggestion in Bucky’s voice, too busy staring up and up at the waterfall, at the way it split over the rocks into three or four different streams before flowing into the lake. It was wonderfully green, plants spilling over the rough edges of the cliff and clear down to the ground, a light scent of wild flowers moving on the gentle breeze, the full moon lighting the damp rocks and making them glow. 

The entire scene was surreal– cocooned away from the rest of the island, silent and secret and beautiful and Tony took a deep breath of the scented air, spinning himself in a slow circle to try and take it all in.

A splash caught his attention and Tony startled out of his daze and turned to see Bucky wading into the water, blushing red when he realized Bucky had somehow gotten naked right next to him and Tony hadnt even noticed.  

But  _now_ he certainly noticed, and Tony didn’t even try to look away from the play of muscles in Buckys back as he picked his way across the rocks into deeper water, or the flex of his arms as he splashed water up and over himself and Tony  _definitely_ cocked his head to get a better look at the two dimples that were low on Bucky’s back, right above his–

“You comin’ baby?” Bucky turned once the water was waist high and held out his hand, trying to hide his smile when Tony’s head snapped up so their eyes met, a flush settling high in his cheeks at being caught  _staring_. “The water’s warm.” he coaxed. “And you can touch the ground the entire time, you don’t even have to swim if you don’t want to, come on.”

“Um yes, but–” Tony glanced over at where Bucky had apparently stripped right out of his clothes and set them on the blanket. “Well. I guess Ill just get undressed right here, then?”

“I won’t peek.” Bucky ran wet fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes and winking playfully. “Ill even turn my back. I promise.” 

True to his word, and despite Tony trying to stutter through telling him that it was alright, Bucky turned around and took a deep breath before diving right into the water, setting out for the waterfall with strong, even strokes of his arms.

Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away, didn’t  _want_ to tear his eyes away so he stood and watched Bucky move through the water _,_ licking at his lips because… well because it was  _Bucky_. Muscles and charm and tattoos and  _naked—_

“You comin’, sugar?” Tony was startled from his thoughts when Bucky resurfaced across the short distance and pulled himself up onto the rocks directly under one of the smaller sprays of water, tipping his head back to let it pour over his hair and down his body.  “Or do I need to turn my back again so you can change since all you did was stare just now?”    

Tony felt like he should be embarrassed to be caught gawking  _again_ , but it was hard to care about that sort of thing when Bucky was so obviously putting on a show for him. 

So Tony started to pull at his shirt, and when Bucky turned around in the waterfall to give him some more privacy, Tony got undressed faster, stripping down and folding his clothes in to a neat pile next to Bucky’s. 

A hesitant first step into the water, and with a quick glance to make sure Bucky was still turned away, Tony tip toed the rest of the way in, splashing awkwardly over the rocks until he managed a less than graceful flop into deeper water. 

It was surprisingly,  _wonderfully_ warm and Tony ducked down to submerge his head for just a few seconds before popping back up and shaking the water from his eyes. 

Now Bucky  _was_ watching, licking his lips and raising his eyebrows in an obvious invitation and Tony started walking towards him, wading through the chest high water until it got deeper at the foot of the falls and he had to kick out to get to the higher rocks that Bucky was standing on.

“Come on up here.” Bucky bent and helped him out of the water, steadying him on the slick rocks. “You alright?”

“Yeah!” Tony knew he was grinning, but he couldn’t seem to stop. The water felt incredible, the spray from the falls only chilly enough to feel good in the humid night air. He couldn’t even be self conscious about being naked, not when Bucky stood there in front of him, perfectly relaxed despite being nude, tattoos on full display, bright and vivid against tan skin, cock lying soft but heavy between his legs and Tony swallowed involuntarily, mouth suddenly dry at the thought of–

**_[{{FAN ART OF BUCKY–Slightly NSFW}}](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/170463984853/latelierderiot-needed-a-break-form-the-paper) _ **

“Here, baby.” Bucky pressed the soap into Tony’s hands, pointedly ignoring where Tony’s gaze had landed. “I got this from the ship. Thought you’d enjoy a chance to really bathe instead of wipin’ down every day, ya know?”

Tony brought the rough soap to his nose, breathing in the scent of sandalwood and pine and realizing with a start that  _this_ was what he smelled when Bucky and Steve pressed close to him in bed. “I love this scent.” he said shyly. “Thank you. 

Bucky moved just enough to drop a kiss on Tony’s nose. “I thought you would. There’s a spot just there–” he motioned over Tony’s shoulder. “–a little out of the water so you can soap up. Ill give ya a minute.”   

Tony glanced around and spied the little niche in the rocks, set back away from the spray of water. It was just tall enough for him to stand up in, black rocks cool at his back with a few bright ferns growing in on the sides, deep enough that Tony was completely hidden from Buckys view while he bathed. 

It was wonderful. 

Tony took his time soaping up, enjoying the luxury of stirring the bubbles into as thick a lather as he could and scrubbing it through his hair, properly washing away the weeks of dust and sweat. Then he scrubbed the bar down his chest and stomach and legs to his feet, crouching in the little grotto to get to his soles before working his way back up to his knees and thighs. 

After a quick peek to make sure he  _was_ in fact completely hidden, Tony lathered his hands up and slid his fingers through the curls between his thighs, up and over his cock, and then back down between his legs– and with a shaky breath– clear to his entrance.

Blushing furiously, because it had never occurred to him to clean this area more than a quick swipe with a rag, Tony carefully,  _thoroughly_ cleaned all he could reach, even going so far as to push a soap slickened finger inside himself.

 _Oh_. 

Alright. Well, it wasn’t as nice as when  _Steve_ touched him like this, but Tony certainly didn’t hate it, and he shivered when a ripple of arousal wound through him, his cock plumping against his thigh when he twisted and thrust his finger as deep as he could, trying to… _clean_ … as much of himself as he could.

He was just thinking that perhaps  _two_ fingers wouldn’t be terrible, when Bucky spoke from right outside. “Tony? Alright?” 

Tony straightened with a gasp, hoping the sound of the waterfall had hid any little squeak he had made when he pulled his finger free. 

“Um, just finishing up now.” he said lamely,  stepping out of his little corner and directly under the waterfall to wash the soap away, keeping his eyes closed so he wouldn’t have to look at Bucky until he had managed to tamp down his embarrassment. 

“Come back swimming with me.” Bucky didn’t seem to notice anything amiss, and stepped right off the rocks and into the deep water, kicking his legs enough to keep him afloat, reaching out a hand out for Tony. “Come on, honey.”

Tony finished rinsing, and peered down at the deeper water. “Will you catch me? I cant really swim all that well.” 

“Ill catch you.” Bucky promised. “Get us back to where you can stand. Come on.” 

Tony slid off the higher rocks and back into the lake, and Bucky was right there, directing Tony’s arms around his neck so he could swim the few yards until they could both feel the bottom beneath their feet. 

“How ya doin?” Bucky pressed a kiss to Tony’s head, tilted his chin up to lay a kiss on his lips. “Feel good and clean?”

“Yes.” Tony mumbled, still half embarrassed after nearly being caught doing… _that_. “Thank you. For the soap, I mean. And–and all of this. Its–” he took a deep breath. “Its wonderful.” 

“Sure thing, sweet thing.” Bucky kissed him again, glad for the moonlight that let him see the pleased smile Tony gave him. “I knew you’d like it here.” 

They floated in silence for a few minutes, Bucky keeping them just at the edge of the deep water, the water lapping at their shoulders and almost to Tony’s neck until he lifted up a little to hold Bucky tighter.

He drew his fingers over the tattoo of a Kraken that stretched over Bucky’s left shoulder, the tentacles wrapping through the tattoos both on his chest and down his left arm. “Will you tell me about this one?” he asked. “Its so beautifully done.”

“I fought a Kraken.” Bucky replied instantly. “Thought a tattoo would be a good reminder. Y’know, in case I ever forgot.” 

Tony chuckled at the matter of fact tone of his voice. “And this one?” a ship, sails flying proudly over Bucky’s ribs.

“The  _Nomad_ , sugar, you know that.” Bucky held Tony a little closer, dropped his hands a little lower and with a quick yank, pulled Tony up off the lake bottom, directing the long legs around his waist. “What other ship would be on me?”

“Alright.” Tony swallowed hard when their bodies fit together snugly, but only tightened his legs around Bucky’s waist, his arm around Bucky’s neck. “What about the mermaid?”

“I told you Stevie is a selkie.” Bucky teased, letting a mock Irish lilt fill his voice. “That’s our Cap in his nat’ral state, yeah? Gotta have a picture of him somewhere!”

“The mermaid has  _breasts_.” Tony pointed out over his grin. 

“You’ve seen Stevie without a shirt on baby.” Bucky winked. “I tease him all the time bout needin’ something to cover himself. A corset or somethin’ lace and soft so I can grope at him. Plus he’s got that little bitty waist. This is def’nitely a pic of our Cap.” 

“Oh my  _god_.” Tony shouted with laughter then, and Bucky was unable to hold himself back one more second, surging forward to kiss Tony, taking the moment from playful to heated just that quickly as their tongues met and tangled in an open mouthed kiss, nipping and licking at each others lips.

Laughter forgotten in a rush of  _want_ , Tony kissed Bucky back nearly desperately, trying to wriggle closer and huffing in frustration when he couldn’t move much at all in his current position. Bucky mumbled something that sounded like  _I got ya_  and slid his hands lower to palm at the curve of Tony’s ass, then yanked him close and ground their hips together 

“B-Bucky!” Tony gasped out when they broke apart for breath and Bucky went right to his neck, sucking hard bruises as he worked his way down to Tony’s collarbone.

“Couldn’t wait any longer, sugar.” he panted, fingers spreading Tony open, searching low between his legs. “Wanted to make sure you were good and r’laxed but  _damn it_  Tony, I cant–”  Tony didn’t manage to muffle his cry when Bucky finally touched him, when thick fingers stroked over sensitive skin. 

“That’s right, sugar.” Bucky’s voice was  _rough_ , the words hoarse, slurring together as that gorgeous Brooklyn accent weighed them down. “Tell me how good it feels. Aint nobody close enough to hear, so ya don’t gotta be shy. Be loud for me, honey, wantcha to scream for me.”

“God, Bucky–” Tony moaned. “I–I–I–”

“C’mere.” Bucky crushed their mouths together in another hard kiss, and as Tony melted against him, Bucky shifted his hold enough so he could start walking out of the water, carrying Tony with him, unwilling to let him go even for a second.

“Easy.” he whispered when he bent and lay Tony out on the blanket. “Easy, I’m not gonna drop ya, baby. I got ya.”

“I know.” Tony said, but he looked a tiny unsure as he pulled Bucky back down for a kiss, feeling exposed under the moonlight and open sky. “Do you–do you have another blanket? Can we–can I cover up?”

“We can splash under a waterfall jus’ fine, but on a blanket its too open?” Bucky teased, scraping his teeth over Tony’s pulse and making him shudder. “Don’ tell me you’re gonna be shy with me?” 

“I just–” Tony bit his lip. “I dont know, I just–” 

“Its jus’ you an’ me out here.” Bucky whispered. “You an’ me an’ the moonlight an’ I wanna see ya, Tony. You’re mine, aintcha? Mine and Stevies? I jus’ wanna see ya.” 

“Oh.” Tony relented under the honest affection in Bucky’s eyes, unable to resist a plea when it came through a caramel thick accent, Bucky so far gone in the moment that he couldn’t hardly put a full sentence together. 

“Alright.” Tony arched into another kiss. “Alright. Just you and me and the moonlight.” 

“Beautiful.” Bucky lay hot kisses down Tony’s chest, flicking his tongue out teasingly across Tony’s nipples before patting at his hip. “Can ya turn over for me baby? Let me see ya, c’mon.”  

Tony rolled over with Buckys help, lifting onto all fours when Bucky urged him up. 

“Mmm.” Bucky ran both hands up Tony’s back, trailing his mouth down the dips and curves of his spine. “Gotta admit I’m bein’ a little selfish with this, honey–” a sharp bite into the meat of Tony’s ass, and he smiled when Tony squeaked in surprise.

“S-Selfish?” Tony stammered, too distracted by the glide of Bucky’s tongue over the bite mark to really pay attention to the conversation. “Why–why is it selfish?”

Bucky chuckled. “You jus don’ see how good you look like this.” A gentle hand on the back of Tony’s neck, pushing his head back to the blanket, smaller linens rolled to make a quick pillow for comfort. 

“Ah damn, baby doll you’re even prettier this way.” Bucky smoothed his hands over Tony’s rear appreciatively. “ _Gorgeous_.”

“Oh god.” Tony closed his eyes, fisted at the blanket beneath him. “Bucky, what are you— _BUCKY_!” He outright shrieked and tried to scramble away when something warm and wet lapped around his hole. “What are you  _doing_?!”

“Trying to tasta ya, baby.” Bucky was laughing at him, dotting soothing kisses on his lower back. “But that’s real difficult when ya keep squirming like this.”

“It’s not–it’s not–it’s not right?” Tony whimpered. “To use your tongue– not there–B-Bucky–that can’t be right.”

“If it feels good, s’alright.” Bucky murmured. “An’thing that feels good ‘tween us is always alright baby. No one here to tell us whats wrong and whats right. If it doesn’t feel good, I’ll stop, I promise–” another wet swipe between Tony’s cheeks and he muffled an awkward noise into his pillow. “Tell me if ya don’t like it an’ Ill figure out another way to make ya scream.” 

Tony made another mortified noise, but didn’t move away, or shake his head, so Bucky leaned in again, and set to work trying to drive Tony mad.

*****************

It didn’t take long. 

*****************

“Bucky, please–!” Tony pushed his hips back, spread his knees further, arched his back–  _anything_ to convince Bucky to use more than just his tongue and a few fingers inside him. He had given up being quiet, being shy and now he just  _needed_ – “Please,  _please_ , let me–”

“I want you begging in Italian.” Bucky lifted his face from Tony long enough to say. “Let me hear it, sweet thing, then I’ll give ya more.”

“Sh– _shit_ –” Tony gasped and screwed his eyes shut tight when he couldn’t quiet a cry at the next thrust of Bucky’s fingers, scrabbling frantically at the blanket beneath him. “B-Bucky. Please would you  _just_ –”

“Please, what?” Bucky coaxed, smacking his lips loudly as he dove back in, knowing Tony would be blushing all over just from the feel of his tongue, much less the noises he made as he licked into his puckered entrance. “Ya taste good, baby.” he mumbled and felt Tony tremble around him. “All clean an’ soapy sweet. I love it.” 

“Bucky, please!”

“I must not be doing a good job.” Bucky mourned. “Stevie gets ya babblin’ in another language but I cant seem to–” he opened Tony up around his fingers and pointed his tongue, darting it in and out in time with the movement of his wrist, slurping and lapping until Tony was absolutely  _wailing_ against him and then–

“ _Perfavore_ –” Tony finally moaned and Bucky paused, slowed the motion on his fingers inside Tony’s body. “ _Perfavore, puoi avermi_ –you can have me. Just please—”

“Yes.” Bucky breathed, running the rough pad of his thumb over Tony’s hole as he reached for the jar of oil he had brought with him in his vest, slicking it over his cock and spreading it over the pale skin beneath his hands. “Are you ready for me, sugar? Ready for more?” 

“Y-y-yes.” Tony stuttered, rolling his hips back against the barely there pressure of Bucky’s thumb. “Please–  _perfavore_ –”

“Good  _Christ_ that’s pretty.” Bucky swore and lined himself up. “Deep breath in honey, deep breath, deep breath—”

Tony arched his back and yelled when Bucky slid through his spit loosened rim and sank into his heat, not stopping until their hips met and they were fully connected. Bucky dug his fingers into Tony’s hips to keep himself still, willing himself not to move too quickly and hurt him, trying to make the moment last as long as he could.

“Don’t.” he ground out when Tony tried to move against him. “Tony,  _don’t_ –I’m already close. Already close, sweet thing, and don’t want this to end too quickly.”

“I don’t–don’t care.” Tony moved again, gasping when Bucky jerked helplessly into him, a quick thrust that sat his cock even deeper. “ _God_ – I don’t care! Bucky I need you–I  _need_ –we can do this again to-tomorrow but right now I–I–oh  _fuck_ –f-fuck, please–!”

“Christ the  _mouth_ on you.” Bucky groaned and ran his palm up Tony’s back to tangle in his hair. “You’re sure?”

“Please.” Tony nodded as best he could with his face on the makeshift pillow. “ _Please_.”

Bucky murmured something soft and sweet into Tony’s skin, then withdrew from that perfect body as slowly as he could, savoring every second of the slick glide.

And then with one last kiss between Tony’s shoulder blades, one last whispered reassurance, Bucky snapped his hips forward in a brutal thrust, burying himself to the hilt. 

Tony only pushed back against him, and cried for  _more_.

Bucky growled something that sounded like  _mine_ , and took Tony hard then, his fingers leaving bruises of the soft skin at Tony’s waist, breath coming in harsh pants as they moved together in a rough rhythm.

Tony was begging for him, stammering  _please_ and  _perfavore_ and  _di pui_ – _more, Bucky, more_ –shoving back into each thrust, bracing himself on one arm and reaching behind with the other to try and touch Bucky any time he could.

Bucky hadn’t stopped talking once, telling Tony how beautiful he was, how good he felt, how  _well_ Tony took all of him— “ _fuck_ , Tony look at you spreading so pretty over my cock, just gorgeous, sweet thing, holy–”

Tony closed his eyes, nearly bit through his tongue when Bucky shifted behind him and the next thrust stabbed right over his prostate, a yelp breaking from his lips and Bucky readjusted so he could do it again and again and  _again_ until Tony was shaking beneath him, unable to even speak through the pleasure curling tight and hot in his body.

“Oh  _shit_ –” Bucky was suddenly right on the edge of his orgasm, the way Tony was tightening around him ratcheting everything up so much faster than he was ready for. “Oh shit— Tony, baby I need to come, need to–”

“Yes!  _Yesyesyesyes_!” Tony cried.

“Can I come inside you?” Bucky panted. “Ah baby, gonna let me fill ya up? Gonna let me make a fuckin’ mess a-ya?”

“Oh–” Tony shuddered over the words, gathered his courage to whisper– “C-c-come inside me Bucky–c-come inside–”

Bucky drove their hips together one last time, pushing Tony down flat onto the blanket and rocking into him to get as close as he could before crying Tony’s name, whole body going tense, back bowing as he spilled his release. 

Tony lifted his hips, tightened around Bucky as well he could to bring him even deeper and Bucky whimpered over the squeeze and the heat, feeling Tony milk his cock for every ounce of pleasure.

“ _E così buona_ , so good.” Tony sighed. “I love it,  _amo questo_ , so…good.”

“Tony.” Bucky bit at his neck, all teeth but no pain, turning it into a kiss almost immediately, swiping his tongue soothingly over the mark. “Ah baby doll, sugar,  _honey_ —” 

A deep breath and Bucky started to lift away, to slip his hand under Tony’s waist to touch him. “I told ya I was too close, sorry you had to wait for—” he paused when he realized Tony was nearly soft, his cock sticky and wet, his release cooling rapidly in the night air and on the blanket.

“Tony!” Bucky sounded shocked. “Baby, I didn’t even  _touch_ you—”

“ _Cosi buono_.” Tony mumbled, his limbs limp as Bucky lay him back down. “So good.  _Diverso ma buono_ , different from Steve but–” he rolled over to face Bucky, eyes hooded with pleasure, smile lazy with satisfaction. “So good.”

“Tony.” Bucky leaned down to kiss him, letting Tony see the open affection in his eyes, the warmth in his smile before their mouths met. “That was  _incredible_. You are incredible.” 

“Mmmm.” Tony stretched in agreement, floating in the perfect post-sex moment where he was too satisfied to be shy, and too dazed to notice he was still slipping in and out of Italian.

“Do you want to go for another swim and clean up?” Bucky whispered, his words coming clearer now that he was calmer as he settled comfortably between Tony’s thighs and pushed a curl off his forehead. “Then we can sleep here, if you’d like. It’s safe enough and I have my sword and pistol in case anything happens.”

“Alright.” Tony yawned and stretched again, and Bucky swallowed back an  _interested_ noise when they rubbed together. “Too tired for swimming though. Lets just sleep.”

“You’re adorable when you’re sleepy.” Bucky decided, watching him fondly. “Lose all your proper manners and shyness. I like it.”

“Mmm.” was all Tony said, pushing at Bucky’s chest until he rolled over so Tony could snuggle up against his side. “Blanket.” he demanded, and completely missed the look of complete surprise and then adoration Bucky gave him as he reached for the other blanket and pulled it over them. “M’night.” he mumbled and dropped off to sleep almost promptly.

Bucky stared up at the stars for a long time, listening to the waterfall and holding Tony tight, a contented smile on his face before he finally fell asleep as well. 

************************

They woke up and took a swim together as the sun was coming up, washing each other with the last of the soap and laughing as they rinsed the suds off.

“Bucky.” Tony asked carefully as Bucky held him so they could float in the deeper water. 

“What is it, sweet thing?” Bucky smoothed a last few bubbles from Tonys hair. “Ask me whatever ya want.” 

“Why–” Tony bit his lip nervously. “Why do they call you Bronco?” 

“Why do they call me–” Bucky’s eyes widened and he burst into laughter. “Oh my god!  _Really_?” 

“Well,  _everyone_ calls you Bronco!” Tony snipped, irritated that Bucky was laughing at him. “And when I ask why, they laugh at me and ignore the question!” 

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Bucky kissed him apologetically. “I’m sorry, sugar, I just forget sometimes that you haven’t been around as long as the rest’a’us and don’t know the stories.”

“So?” Tony prompted. “Bronco?” 

“They call me Bronco–” Bucky lowered his voice teasingly. “Because Ill give ya the ride of your life. Leave ya exhausted but smilin’ the next day.” 

“The ride of my–” Tony repeated, and then his mouth fell open in shock. “That is so  _crude_!” 

Bucky only laughed louder and Tony splashed water at him. 

“Oh but  _wait_.” Tony pushed Bucky away when he tried to kiss him again. “ _Bronco_ gives the impression that you’re being ridden–” Tony turned bright red. “–not doing the–doing the–the–um you aren’t the one who is doing the–”

“The riding.” Bucky finished, because there was no way Tony would be able to say it without stuttering for ever.

“Right.” Tony nodded. “So I know Steve likes to– he prefers to be– he is the um… _Captain_.” he cleared his throat delicately when Bucky snorted in amusement. “So the nickname makes sense between you too, but since you and I–” he made a vague motion towards the blanket. “You are–um–the um– _Captain_ –”

He scowled when Bucky started chuckling again. “So how does that work?” he finally finished. “It doesn’t seem right for the Bronco nickname to work with-with us.” 

“Hm.” Bucky pretended to think for a minute. “Well sugar, what would you call it if I put ya in my lap and made ya slide up and down my cock like we did with Stevie the other day.” 

“Bucky!” Tony squawked and hid his face in Bucky’s shoulder. Then, –”riding.” a minute later after he had remembered to breathe. “Oh!” Tony looked up, eyes lighting in interest. “Oh, I  _see_!” 

“Yeah.” Bucky roughened his voice on purpose now, leaned close to whisper, “Or, if ya wanted, we could switch and  _you_ could play…  _Captain_ …and see whats its like.” 

Tony moaned low in his throat and Bucky hummed in agreement, shifting so Tony could feel how hard he was. “You would let me do that?” Tony whispered, barely audible, and Bucky only nodded, freeing up one hand so he could reach below the water and touch Tony as well, trailing his fingers up his length and feeling Tony twitch and pulse in his hand. 

“Seems to me like you love that idea.” he murmured and Tony bucked helplessly against him. “Why dont we get back on our blanket and–”

A sharp whistle from the grass made them both look up, startled from their moment to find Steve waiting impatiently.

“Buck!” he called. “You’re lucky I knew where to find you! Lets go! Everyone else is ready!”

“Sorry, Cap.” Bucky drawled, winking at Tony. “Got my hands full, ya know?”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Steve grinned and didn’t bother looking away as they pulled apart and left the water. A groan punched from his chest when he saw them both aroused, Bucky proudly and blatantly flaunting his body, Tony quite a bit less confident, even though he didn’t hide or turn away. 

“Well then.” Steve audibly gulped and ran his hand through his hair. “Good morning.” 

“Morning.” Bucky moved right into Steve’s space, rubbing his still hard cock into Steve’s stomach as they kissed. “How was your night?” 

“Not as good as yours, apparently.” Steve answered, sounding like he was having trouble breathing as he stared at the two of them. “Tony, honey. How was your night?” 

“It was–was–” Tony looked down at the grass, then up through his lashes shyly. “Um we had–had a good night. I like the water and–and sleeping out here and–everything–everything else.” 

“I don’t understand how he’s still stuttering.” Bucky mock-complained, pulling his trousers up and fastening his belt around his waist. “Not a damn secret ‘tween us any more.  _Nothing_ to be shy about. My tongue knows you way too well for—”

“ _Bucky_!” Tony cried and covered his face with his hands as Steve tried not to laugh too loudly.

“Tell ya what, sweetheart.” Steve kissed Tony’s head. “Once all of our– _business_ –” he glanced at Bucky. “–is done, the three of us will find an island to get lost on, huh? A honeymoon? And then we can spend all the time you want swimming and sleeping and doing  _everything else_ , hm?” 

“A honey–honeymoon?” Tony stammered in surprise. “ _Really_?”

“Isn’t that what new husbands are supposed to do?” Steve raised his eyebrow. “Honeymoon? We will be a few months late, but we can still pick an island and hide for a few weeks.

“I–I love that idea.” Tony confessed. “I really love that idea.”

“Well then. Come on and get dressed and lets get back to the ship. The sooner we get this business all taken care of, the sooner we can honeymoon together.” 

Tony grinned, pulling his shirt over his head and watching as his pirates– his  _husbands_ – kiss again.

“Stevie.” Bucky whispered when Tony turned his back to find his shoes. “You know damn well Tony  might not want anything to do with us once all this is over.”

“I know.” Steve’s throat jerked as he swallowed hard. “But I can’t really think about that right now. I know we gotta figure that out soon, I just don’t know how to even start to tell him about–”

“I know.” Bucky nodded. “I know.”

“Ready?” Tony interrupted with a smile and Bucky took his hand to lead him out of the woods.

Steve hung back a step and tried to tamp down the unease that threatened to swamp him over the thought of Tony finding  _everything_ out. There were a lot of secrets, a lot of stories  _behind_ the secrets, and Bucky and he had been working for a long time to bring everything about Tony’s old life down in ruin, and that wasn’t an easy thing to explain.

But there was a chance now that Tony wouldn’t hate them, a chance that Tony would understand the  _why_ behind it all and still want them, still try for this life and this particular adventure. 

Now that Tony had seen the uglier side of the slave trade, had cried over the children and celebrated with the freed colony, and decided that he wanted to be a part of it all, there was a chance that he would understand why Steve and Bucky had targeted him in the first place, why Tony had ended up an unwitting part of their master plan.

Steve watched Tony tug at Bucky’s hand and tilt his head for a kiss, both of them smiling, a pink tinge to Tony’s cheeks as Bucky tucked a rogue curl behind his ear, and they looked so happy over it all that Steve’s chest tightened.

He didn’t know what they would do if Tony learned everything and ended up hating them.

He had to make sure that didn’t happen.

“Stevie!” Bucky called. “Waiting on you, handsome!”

“Coming!” Steve straightened and cleared his throat, pushing all the anxious thoughts away and pasting a smile on his face as he rejoined them. “Ready?”

“Waiting on you, handsome.” Tony repeated shyly and Steve squeezed at his hand.

“Well. Let’s get back to the  _Nomad_ where we belong.”

Tony hummed as they walked along–  _Yo ho, all hands, Hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars. Never shall we die_ –

When Bucky turned to look at Steve over Tony’s head, Steve tried not to let the panic show in his gaze, tried not to let Bucky know exactly how worried he was about how close they were to losing Tony for good.  

He shouldn’t have worried.

Bucky’s blue eyes looked just as scared.


	21. Chapter 21

Sword fighting was  _not_ as easy as Tony had assumed it would be.

The cutlass was heavy and unwieldy and even though Steve was patient when he showed Tony how to hold it, how to make the slashing motion that made it such an effective– and fairly terrifying– weapon, Tony’s arm was sore after no more than an hour and he put it aside with a sheepish shrug.

It was not the sword for him.

Steve had only smiled knowingly and pulled his set of rapiers from the cabin, the blades lighter than the cutlass but infinitely more sharp, and with a stern word of caution, handed Tony one of the swords.

Tony loved it.

It was feather light compared to the cutlass, the blade slicing through the air with nothing more than a flick of his wrist. Longer than the cutlass as well, keeping him a fair distance away as they trained. It was something like fencing, which Tony had done for several years just like every other wealthy young man, but the rapiers added an edge of danger to it all that Tony found to be… addicting.

Every time he lunged forward, every pivot, every step across, each blow he blocked successfully. The way the swords sang against each other as they slid together and away, the highly polished gleam of the metal, perfectly balanced blades, entirely lethal maneuvers– it was all addicting.

And Tony  _loved_ it.

Steve was a good teacher. He laughed when Tony explained that he knew how to fence, and then laughed harder when Tony sputtered in frustration because sword fighting was  _much_ different than fencing for sport. He was patient, but determined, pushing Tony for more every day they trained but also stopping the moment Tony seemed fatigue, brushing off Tony’s annoyance with a calm, “Tired fighting is messy fighting.”

Usually their session ended with Steve yanking Tony close for a heated kiss, even the training enough to get the Captain’s blood rushing, his eyes lit with want and lust, and Tony was helpless to resist him. Bucky would complain about how he missed out on their post-fight sex since he had to be at the wheel when Steve was busy, or how Tony needed to hurry up and get better so Bucky could fight with him and then they could have their  _own_ post fight fun–

Tony loved it.

All of it.

And on the days he was honest with himself, he let himself admit it wasn’t just the  _adventure_ that kept him on the  _Nomad_ , it wasn’t the  _adventure_ that had him pulling Steve into bed on top of him, or shyly sitting on Bucky’s lap some nights after dinner, and not so shyly rubbing against him until the first mate just dragged him from the room and to their cabin.

It wasn’t the  _adventure_ that made Tony seek out one or both of his pirates for kisses or to hold their hand.

And then the weather started to change and the threat of monsoons made the  _Nomad_ turn back and head up the coast of the colonies, and Tony knew it wasn’t the risk of losing the  _adventure_ that had him hoping they never returned to New York.

It wasn’t… _all_ about the adventure anymore. 

But that was all Tony was admitting.

*******************

*******************

All the fun sword training and post training nakedness aside, something was wrong, and even though Steve couldn’t quite tell exactly what it was, he had the unsettling notion that he was overlooking something major when it came to the  _Nomad_ and her mission. 

It started two days after leaving Thor’s island, when the  _Nomad_ had intercepted the  _Resilient_ on it’s way to Jamaica.

It had been a quick battle– they all were– but Steve had known right away just by glancing through his spy glass that something wasn’t  _right_. There wasn’t near enough men on board for a vessel the size of the  _Resilient_ , and Steve ordered his crew to wear something to cover their faces in case there were more men hiding below deck and he had to order a retreat.

That hadn’t been the case at all, the  _Nomad’s_ crew took the Resilient without much of a fight, but when Sam and Bucky ripped the doors of the cargo hold open–

–they were empty. The cargo hold was  _empty_.

“It’s empty.” Bucky had whispered into Steve’s ear, and Steve had looked over the two dozen men on their knees in front of him, their heads forced towards the deck by the blades at their necks.

“Where is your cargo?” he asked slowly, clearly.

“We don’t have a cargo.” the captain of the  _Resilient_ insisted. “Everything in our cargo holds was transferred to a different ship three days ago. We were told to continue on to Jamaica as if nothing was amiss.” 

Steve hadn’t believed him the first time, but when the Captain had stuck to his story with repeated questioning and…  _encouragement_ … from Bucky, Steve had relented.

There were no slaves on board, and the crew of the  _Resilient_ hadn’t seen their faces, so Steve had let them go, his jaw tight with anger, his eyes blazing as he crossed the boards back to the  _Nomad_.

One slip up like that was bad enough.

But when it happened a second time–

Steve could have ran his sword through the chest of the captain aboard the  _Leyden_ , simply because the man was arrogant scum, spitting at their feet, laughing when Steve asked about the empty cargo hold, making no secret that he had  _availed_ himself of the women as he pleased before sending everyone in the holds to a different ship and carrying on through to Florida.

Furious over wasting time with another empty ships, Steve had stomped away yet again, ripping the bandana from his face and ordering the crew of the  _Leyden_ set free.

Except the arrogant captain had to open his mouth one more time, had to insult Steve  _again_ in front of Bucky, and even the battle hardened sailors flinched when one minute their Captain was speaking, and the next his head was rolling across the deck at their feet.

“For the women.” Bucky had said in that calm,  _terrifying_ voice, and the sailors of the  _Leyden_ could only watch in horror as Bucky wiped the blood from his cutlass on the jacket of the decapitated captain.

Steve couldn’t believe it. Two separate ships, both empty, and almost two weeks of sailing wasted.

He was angry and confused and  _knew_ something was wrong, but couldn’t quite pin down the  _why_ and the how, and the frustration spilled out into his interactions with the crew, with Bucky and even with Tony as they trained. 

Today, Tony backed down the deck hastily, throwing his sword up again and again as Steve advanced in an attack, and he outright  _yelped_ when Steve’s blade came down hard against his own and knocked it right out of his hands, sending it skittering across the deck.

“Stevie!” Bucky snapped from his position at the wheel. “ _Focus_! You almost took Tony’s hand off!”

“Sorry, baby.” Steve apologized instantly, and backed away a few steps to give Tony some space. “I don’t know where my mind is today.”

Tony bent to pick up his sword cautiously, raising his eyebrows. “Again?”

“Again.” Steve nodded and dropped into a ready position. “This time, when I come like this–” he pantomimed the motion, bringing his sword slowly through the air. “I want you to–”

“Nope. Nope.  _Hell_ no.” Bucky handed the wheel over to Hawk and jumped down to the main deck, striding towards them with an angry expression. “No, Steve. You’re not going to train Tony while you’re distracted. Give me your sword, sugar.”

“Oh, um–” Tony handed Bucky the rapier and backed away. “It’s-it’s-it’s alright, Buck, I just–”

“It’s not alright.” Bucky leaned the sword against a barrel and tied his hair back in a messy bun, dropping his heavy belt with his pistols and cutlass before stripping off his shirt. “It’s not  _alright_ that our Captani is distracted and almost hurt you. You need to work somethin’ out your system? You do it with me, Stevie. Not Tony.”

“Yeah, alright.” Steve cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders and Tony swallowed hard at the sight of both of his pirates shirtless and looking completely dangerous. “Ready?”

“Always ready for ya baby.” Bucky winked and tossed his sword between his hands playfully. “Should I fight with my left or my right?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Steve shrugged. “You won’t win.”

Tony barely had time to laugh over  _that_ comment when Steve charged and Bucky met him halfway, their swords clanging as they struck.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Bucky demanded, ducking a wild swing from Steve and lunging forward with a quick jab. “What’s on your mind that you are so distracted?”

“Why have the last two ships been empty?” Steve answered, executing a quick spin to get to the other side of Bucky, blocking a swing and forcing Bucky back a few steps. “Why haven’t there been any slaves?”

“The Captains said–” Bucky grinned when Steve attacked again, neither one of them breathing hard as they moved around each other easily. “–the captains said that their cargo was taken from them, transported to another ship and they were given directions to continue on to their original destinations.”

“I  _know_ what they said!” Steve yelled, and other sailors began gathering around as their sparring match attracted attention. “I just don’t–know– _why_!” Each word was punctuated with a near violent swing of his sword.

“Do you think it’s Natasha information?” Bucky asked, deflecting a swing at his legs. “You think she is giving us false routes?”

“She better not be giving us wrong information.” Steve growled. “I will wring her pretty neck if–” a fierce strike from Bucky almost drove him to his knees. “–if she is purposefully sending us all over the place.” 

“What about the small crews?” Bucky added, driving the point of his sword towards Steve’s heart, letting the blades  _tsing_ together when Steve blocked him. “Why did the  _Sea Siren_  and the others only have enough men to barely keep the ship running? Where was the rest of their crew?”

“Damn it, I don’t know–” Steve almost fell over his feet retreating as Bucky moved towards him. “I don’t see why that’s important though. I mean, its weird–” he fell into a crouch to avoid a swing and jumped back to his feet. “–but not as concerning as the cargo holds being empty.” 

“You’re stealing from the same company.” Tony’s voice broke into their match, and Steve and Bucky both stopped to look at him.

“What was that, honey?” Steve asked carefully.

“You’re stealing from the same company.” Tony said again, and gestured around him. “The  _Nomad_ is beautiful, and fairly recognizable I think. So either word got back to the owners that the  _Nomad_ has been seen in this area consistently, or they have been robbed so many times that they are rerouting their  _cargo_ –” he flinched over the word. “–before the ship re-enters normal shipping lanes closer to the colonies and islands. It’s cheaper for the company to use two ships for transportation, than it is to lose one fully laden ship.”

“Oh.” Steve blinked at him, posture relaxing, sword falling lax in his hands. “Tony. That makes perfect sense.”

“If you figure out which company it is, “Tony continued, “then you can trace the most likely route to the major harbors and intercept them there. It’s riskier, working closer to land and major ports, and would add time to the journey to get the slaves down to the freed colony, but it’s doable.”

“Natasha would know the ports.” Bucky said quietly. “All the stops along the way. We could just ask her for different information.”

“Right.” Steve nodded slowly. “Right. Tony, honey, that is  _brilliant_. How do you know that?”

“Uncle Obie does it sometimes.” Tony explained, tilting his head back to catch the sun and entirely missing the anxious looks Steve and Bucky exchanged. “Or at least he used to. When the Spanish locked down the Floridian coast, we lost a few of our ships, and Uncle ended up sending another ship to meet the ones coming from Britain and France. They would transfer cargo and most of their crew mid-ocean and then the original ship would move on with a skeleton crew. That way if we lost a ship, it wasn’t as expensive.”

“Interesting.” Bucky tapped the tip of the blade against his boot. “So…where would he make the switch?”

“Usually around Bermuda.” Tony said with a shrug. “British owned, so there wasn’t an issue of unfriendly territory. Plus the harbor–”

“– is enormous.” Steve finished. “We’ve stopped there for supplies occasionally. That is  _brilliant_. With the British Navy patrolling and the fort there, it’s one of the safest places on the ocean besides the major harbors on the continent.”

“Brilliant.” Bucky repeated.

“Thank you, honey.” Steve stepped forward to kiss Tony, running his fingers through the soft goatee and up to the dark hair that curled around Tony’s ears. “I have been stressing about this for days and you are incredible to see what is happening.”

“I’m glad I could help.” Tony answered, cheeks pink at the praise.

“You good?” Bucky asked then, and Steve breathed a deep sigh of relief before nodding.

“I am. Simple fix. Adjust our plans. Move our routes. Not a problem.”

“Good.” Bucky dropped in a ready position and lifted his blade in a clear challenge. “Lets go, then.”

“I said I’m good, Buck.” Steve reminded.

“Yeah, but I still want to fight.” Bucky lunged forward, a cheap shot when Steve’s sword wasn’t ready, but Steve blocked him without even blinking.

“Alright then.” Steve stepped away from Tony and started circling Bucky, who only grinned and tossed his sword from hand to hand teasingly. “Ready?”

“Always ready for some of you, baby.” Bucky breathed. “C’mon and show me why we call you  _Captain_.”

The predatory look on Steve’s face made Tony gasp, made him shift against his seat, made him squeeze his thighs together.

This would only end with both his pirates wild eyed and rough and desperate and  _grabby_ and—

–Tony bit back a whimper when they started fighting again.

He could only hope they didn’t want to wait until sundown to work off all the extra the adrenaline.

********************

********************

Another long day of training, half of it spent with Sam, the other half practicing technique with Steve, and by mid afternoon Tony was more than ready to call it quits.

“S’alright, sweet thing.” Bucky kissed Tony as he passed. “You’ve been working hard, knock off for a bit.”

Tony grimaced when he stretched, hating that he was so sore. He didn’t exactly expect to  _master_ sword fighting in two weeks, but he had hoped that after practicing every day he wouldn’t be quite so miserable once he stopped for—

An angry yell disrupted his train of thought and Tony looked up to see Billie dragging someone else up the steps and onto the deck, holding the terrified sailor by his belt and his neck, stomping over and quite literally throwing the sailor at Steve’s feet.

“Billie?” Steve raised his eyebrow. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“He is stealing from me!” Billie roared and aimed a swift kick at the downed sailors ribs. “I caught him going through my bunk!”

“Do  _not_ kick him again.” Bucky stepped right into the middle of the chaos and shoved Billie back with one hand. “Not your job to punish him.”

“Why d’ya think I brought him to ya!” Billie was still shouting, his face red and furious, and Tony peeked around Steve’s shoulder to get a look at the man on the deck.

It was Alexander, a younger sailor from Boston who usually kept to himself, and who only ever smiled at Tony when they passed. His eye was already bruising, and he had a split lip from being dragged up the stairs.

“How do you know he was stealing?” Steve’s voice was calm but carried an edge to it that made Tony nervous. “Do you have proof?”

“Here.” Afonso dropped a bag with Alexanders initials sewn into it in front of Steve. “In there. Some of my clothes. Tobacco tin from Owen.”

– “He stole from my purse!” another shouted.

– “A blanket!”

– “And I caught him rifling through my things.” Billie added. “Caught him with his fingers in my bunk.”

Steve surveyed the angry crew for a moment before crouching down in front of Alexander and reaching for the bag. “Alexander. If I open this bag, will I find their things?”

Alexander didn’t answer, just curled into a smaller ball and Steve sighed before upending the bag, scattering the items across the deck.

The sailors all grumbled, going and retrieving their individual possessions and Steve stood back to his full height.

“Stand up sailor!” He ordered and after a moment where everyone wondered if he was going to listen, Alexander got shakily to his feet. “Do you know the punishment for stealing on my ship?” 

“P-p-please don’t take my hand.” Alexander whimpered. “P-please don’t take my hand, I can’t–”

“I’m not going to take your hand.” Steve said with a terrible frown. “That would make you useless to me, wouldn’t it? No. You’ll take fifteen lashes with the cat. Up at the mast with you.” Steve stepped away from a now trembling, sobbing, Alexander and Billie and Afonso moved up to drag the thief to the mast, tying his hands up above his head so he couldn’t move away.

“Someone fetch the doctor.”– another sailor went running to call for Yinsen.

“Mr. Barnes.” Steve commanded in a perfectly flat tone. “Retrieve your whip and administer the punishment.”

“Aye Captain.” Bucky didn’t even hesitate, heading down below deck to get his cat ‘o’ nine.

“Steve.” Tony whispered and tugged at his arm. “Steve what is going on?”

“He was accused of theft and found guilty.” Steve said firmly, arms crossed over his chest. “Punishment for that is a flogging.”

“But with a cat–” Tony’s voice trailed off and his face paled when Bucky re-emerged, unfurling the cat o’ nine and snapping it open, the lines of the whip cracking in the air like gun shot.

“No!” Tony didn’t realize he had screamed until Bucky froze mid-step, halfway to where Alexander was tied up. “No! No, that’s  _barbaric_! You can’t whip him like that!”

“Tony.” Steve said firmly. “Do not make a scene.”

“No!” Tony shrieked again. “This is  _cruel_! He stole a few trinkets, nothing of real value! Put him in the brig! He doesn’t deserve to be–”

“On my ship,  _this_ is the penalty for theft.” Steve interrupted. “Stand back or go below deck if you do not want to watch but you will  _not_ stay here and–.”

“It’s not right!” Tony insisted, completely missing the growing anger in Steve’s eyes and the shocked glances the crew were sharing, most of them in outright disbelief that Tony thought it was acceptable to interfere in a punishment, or to argue with their Captain. “You can’t do this!”

“Get below deck right now.” Steve ordered, an angry flush in his cheeks, eyes lit with fury. “ _Now_ , Tony!”

“Steve–!” Tony cried. “Listen to me–”

“Mr. Barnes!” Steve raised his voice. “Hold the flogging until I return. Apparently another member of the crew feels strongly enough about this to warrant his  _own_ punishment.”

“Aye Captain.” Bucky swallowed hard, but didn’t intervene when Steve grabbed Tony’s arm and all but dragged him below deck, and the sailors only stared after them in shocked silence.

*****************

“What the hell do you think you are doing!” Steve slammed the door to their cabin shut. “Tony, you  _cannot_ interfere when I am giving out a punishment!”

“You shouldn’t be whipping him!” Tony shouted right back.

“It doesn’t matter what you think of my punishment methods!” Steve snapped. “You  _cannot_ interfere! How am I supposed to control my crew when they see  _you_ defying me? What did you think you would accomplish by that little scene? Did you honestly think I would change my mind?”

“He shouldn’t be–shouldn’t be–” Tony cursed in frustration when his stammer made an appearance, his agitation causing his words to slip. “You c-c-can’t hurt him that badly–”

“Yes I can! Thievery is not tolerated on my ship!” Steve’s fists clenched at his side. “I cannot have my men angry with each other and with  _me_ because things like thievery are going unpunished! Do you know what a mutiny is? It starts when sailors feel like their Captain isn’t taking care of them. Do you understand how easy it would be for these men to take the ship from me if they wanted to? This is how we keep control!” 

“Respect is a better weapon than fear.” Tony retorted. “If you were a better captain, than you wouldn’t  _need_ to control your crew with physical punishment.

Steve jerked as if he’d been slapped.

“Oh.” Tony’s hands flew to his mouth. “Oh I didn’t mean that. Steve I didn’t mean that you aren’t a good captain–I just meant–I only meant–”

“Thinking to corral pirates with nothing more than a firm word is  _naive_.” When Steve spoke again his words were carefully measured and perfectly calm. “Even though these sailors usually obey my every command without second guessing or pausing to think about it, every once in a while, corporal punishment is required to remind them that even though we are  _pirates_ , there is a code of conduct that will be upheld, and offenders will be punished.”

“I have no doubt–” his voice hardened. “–that my men respect me. But even the Royal Navy flogs their men for disobedience. Why would you assume that pirates require less discipline than a sailor in the Navy?

“ _However_ –” he put a hand up when Tony opened his mouth to speak again. “If you are so sure that fifteen lashes will be the absolute death of the thief, even though I have Yinsen standing by to administer first aid, then you may elect to take some of his punishment upon yourself to lessen his burden.”

“W-what?”

“Even though.” Steve’s voice never wavered from the calm  _Captain’s_ tone, but his eyes lit with anger again. “Any of my men bold enough to scream at me in front of the others, to tell me I am wrong in such a disrespectful way, would find himself tied next to the thief for a whipping of his own.”

“Um–” something awful settled in Tony’s stomach. “S-Steve, I–I–I–”

“And it is only because you are my  _husband_ –” the word was said with none of the usual affection and Tony’s heart sank clear to his boots. “– that you aren’t tied up there now. So we will compromise.”

Steve sat himself on the bed and motioned for Tony to lay over his legs. “Come here and take your punishment.”

“Are you– are you serious?” Tony’s eyes flew open. “You are going to  _spank_ me? Steve!”

“ _Now_ , Tony.” Steve said calmly. “I do not have all day to wait for you, and the longer you refuse to obey a direct order from your captain the worse it will go for you. If you are going to be this purposefully naive, then I will treat you like a child. Come here, please.”

“I–I–I–” Tony didn’t know if he was frightened, or  _furious_ , but either way his vision was starting to blur with tears, his breath coming hard and fast.

“I’m going to count to three.” Steve sighed, as if bored by the whole ordeal. “And then we are going to have a bigger issue. One.”

“Oh my god.” Tony whispered.

“ **Two**.”

“Alright!” Tony blurted and lay himself gingerly over Steve’s lap, feeling for all the world like he was twelve again and getting whipped by the schoolmaster for letting frogs loose in the classroom, except this was infinitely more embarrassing and Tony squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldnt cry. 

“Alright.” Steve cleared his throat, pulled Tony’s pants down to his thighs, baring that perfect rear to the air and closed his eyes to gather himself. “Now. I need you to scream nice and loud, alright?”

“No.” Tony grit his teeth. “I won’t.”

“The crew needs to know that you are being punished.” Steve tried to explain, but still Tony shook his head.

“If you want to punish me–” tears soaking into Steve’s pants. “–then you will have to make me scream. I won’t fake it.”

“Tony–” Steve forced the tremble in his hand to still, the thought of actually putting his hands on Tony making his stomach turn.

He had fully expected an apology, had fully expected Tony to take back what he had said, especially at the thought of physical punishment, but now– now the crew thought that Steve was going to let Tony get away with an attitude like that, which meant that eventually someone  _else_ would challenge him and think there were no consequences and Steve just– he couldn’t have that. Not on his ship. It was the beginning stages of mutiny, sailors thinking they could do as they pleased regardless of what the Captain said.

**_{{Just a quick note for anyone squicked out by spanking– it is over within a few sentences, I do not linger over it, there is nothing D/s or kinky or overly violent/descriptive or anything. Feel free to skip, I mark with *** where it ends and the story picks back up}}_ **

“Tony.” he tried again. “Please scream for me. I want the crew to know–”

“You said I was naive for thinking you could run this ship without corporal punishment.” Tony choked out. “And now you’re going to spank me like a child. But I will  _not_ scr– _AHH_!”

He did scream, though, when Steve’s hand landed with no warning on his bare ass, the sting much more than Tony had anticipated.

“Damn it!” He shrieked. “ _Steve_ –!”

He screamed again at the second swat, this time out of sheer humiliation, the whole scene, the whole idea of being paddled like a child too much for him to bear.

The third swat hurt just as much as the first two, but Tony didn’t make a sound then, biting his lip until he could taste blood, and tensing for another blow.

It never came.

Steve silently pulled Tony’s trousers back up, eased Tony off his lap and onto the mattress and left the cabin without another word.

Tony picked up the water pitcher and shattered it against the wall, screaming out an angry curse through his tears.

Steve barely made it to the galley before he bent over and vomited.

**{{***End Spanking Scene****}}**

“Captain?” Bucky asked quietly when Steve came above deck several minutes later. He wasn’t going to ask after Tony, not in front of the crew but he needed to know if everything was alright.

“Give the thief seven lashes instead of fifteen.” Steve said woodenly, not meeting Bucky’s eyes. “Tony took half his punishment.”

The crew looked at each other in surprise, muttering softly that Tony had taken half the punishment for a thief, and murmuring how much tougher Tony was than they realized to take a beating like that from Steve.

Bucky didn’t say a word, only set his jaw and delivered the whipping, ordering Alexander cut down and taken to the infirmary when he was finished.

Then, and only then, did he look at Steve and see the way his Captains hands were still trembling.

***************************

“Tony.” Bucky knocked twice on their cabin door before slipping inside, closing it quietly behind him. “Honey, I brought something that will make you feel better.”

“Stay away from me.” Tony scrubbed the remains of tears from his face. “Get out.”

“C’mon sugar.” Bucky sighed. “You know damn well I ain’t gonna leave ya, so just come here and let me help.”

“Or what?” Tony sulked. “Are  _you_ going to hit me too?”

Bucky didn’t bother answering that, just sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. “Drop your trousers and let me take a look.”

“No.” Tony said stubbornly.

“ _Damn it_ , Tony.” Bucky grabbed his ankle and yanked Tony right to the edge of his mattress. “Don’t be so difficult. Let me see.”

Tony flushed in anger and embarrassment, but rolled over and dropped his pants to his thighs, gritting his teeth.

“Tony.” Bucky sounded puzzled. “How many times did the Captain spank you?” Tony wasn’t  _near_  red enough to have taken at least seven swats, even though since a swat was nothing compared to a lash from the cat o nine, Bucky had expected to find evidence of a dozen swats or more.

“Three.” Tony mumbled, and tensed all over again when Bucky touched him, but sighed in relief when cooling creme was spread over his cheeks, taking away the lingering sting of Steve’s hand.

“I see.” Bucky said thoughtfully, his chest loosening at the obvious mercy Steve had shown, even if Tony wouldn’t see it that way. “You know why he had to punish you, right?”

“He said that if I was going to be naive like a child, he would punish me like a child.” Tony complained. “So he–he spanked me.”

“Y’know when we served in the Navy–” Bucky made another pass with the creme massaging it in to the pinked skin in slow circles. “–when cabin boys or midshipmen needed punished, they would be tied to a cannon and paddled in front of the entire crew. You’re lucky Steve was willing to punish you in private.”

Tony didn’t answer.

“Also,” Bucky continued, “You know that Steve can’t have crew members talking back to him, yeah? You want to be part of the crew, learn all this, you gotta learn the respect too. Stevie is our love, sure, but he’s our  _Captain_ first. Anyone else talked to him the way you did, made a scene like that and they woulda ended up up at the mast too, probably gettin’ double the punishment.”

Tony stayed stubbornly silent.

“Tony.” Bucky patted him gently, tugging his pants back up. “I’m trying to tell ya that Steve didn’t have a choice if he wanted to keep control of the crew. As Captain he can’t just let you mouth off, can’t let you interfere with his decisions. Hell, sugar, even  _I_  don’t try to contradict him in front of the men, and I’ve been his First Mate and partner for  _years_.”

“Right.” Tony said dully.

“He went as easy on you as he could.” Bucky murmured. “But this sorta thing s’gotta be disciplined. You should know that. You’ve read every book about sailing out there, right? You  _know_ that Steve had to this.”

Tony was quiet again, keeping his face turned away.

“Supper is ready.” Bucky said after a minute of silence. “You need to eat in with the rest of the men. Go on.”

“I’m not hungry.” Tony muttered.

“I don’t care.” Bucky’s eyes flashed in anger. “Get in with the rest of the crew and eat. You wanted to be part of all this, you’ve worked with the crew, you’ve been disciplined like the crew, and now you’ll get your ass in there and eat with them as well. You won’t sulk in here like a spoilt child, ya hear?”

Tony blinked away tears, but followed Bucky meekly down the hall to get some food, settled in along the long table with the group of sailors.

“Good thing ya did today.” Owen said quietly and Tony didn’t stop staring down at his bread to acknowledge the comment. “Taking half the punishment? Thief deserves everything he got and more, but you taking eight of the fifteen was brave.”

“ _Eight_?” Tony looked up in confusion and across the table, Afonso spoke up.

“Cap says you took half. I’ve been on the sea a long time and only seen a man volunteer to lessen anothers punishment a handful of times. You’re a good man, Tony.”

“Specially when ya aren’t guilty a’tall.” Billie added in. “Stupid thing though, yelling at the Cap. Most Captains woulda backhanded ya then and there but Caps too good’a’man for that.”

“Never seen him raise his hand to hit no one who didn’t deserve it.” Another sailor joined the conversation. “But he don’t tolerate thieves, that’s for sure.”

“Well we all gotta live together.” Mateo grumbled. “Nobody wants to live with a thief. If Cap didn’t discipline like he does, ol’ Alex woulda ended up overboard. Sailor justice.”

“You would have thrown him overboard?” Tony swallowed a too big bite of food, reaching for his cup to wash it down. “If Steve–if the Captain hadn’t had him flogged?”

“Course.” Derrin shrugged and reached over Tony to get more bread. “Can’t have someone causing trouble, right? We all gotta live and fight together. How we gonna do that if we can’t trust someone?”

“Right.” Tony said slowly. “Um– but fifteen lashes–that seems like a lot?”  

“Barely a scratch.” Billie scoffed. “I’ve seen a man take thirty and still work the riggin’ after sleepin’ it off. Fifteen isn’t  _nothin_ ’. Caps discipline is more about makin’ a statement and less about actually hurtin’ the guy, you know? Just humiliatin’ to be strapped up and flogged. Sure it hurts, but after a few days, nothing but tender, ya know?”

“Only ever seen him really punish someone two or three times. One of ‘em was Rahelios, after he tried to get ya, remember?” Owen mentioned. “Another was mebbe–” he shrugged. “Few years ago? Someone new. Accused’a gettin’ too rough with a woman, you know? Says she didn’t say no, but the woman says she did. Thought Cap was gonna kill him. Tore his back up with the cat. Left him outside all night before letting Yinsen take care of him. Dumped him at port as soon as he could.”

“Surprised Cap even let you take any of it.” Afonso squinted at Tony. “Since it was a light punishment anyway, but specially seein’ as how you and he are in love and all that.”

“Shoulda seen the look on Broncos face.” Mateo lowered his voice. “Thought he was gon’ pass out when Cap took you away. Can’t be easy, knowin’ ya were gettin’ beat.”

“Right.” Tony said again, and drank a little more, trying to breathe around the uncomfortable feeling that he had misjudged the entire situation, and that his anger towards Steve wasn’t as deserved as he thought.. “Um– well. I’m glad that-that Alexander got a lighter punishment.”

The sailors made various noises of disagreement over  _that_ , but went back to eating anyway, and Tony tried to finish what was on his plate.

Across the area, Sam and Hawk stood next to Bucky, keeping a close eye on Tony’s group.

“Is he alright?” Hawk asked bluntly. “Cause I warned Cap about hurtin’ Tony.”

“Three times.” Bucky said quietly. “Steve told the entire crew that Tony took  _half_ of that thiefs punishment but Cap only spanked him three times in the cabin. Tony aint even red. Just embarrassed.”

“All these men think Tony took eight lashes worth of punishment?” Sam raised his eyebrows. “I know Cap can’t have the men getting mouthy or making a scene like Tony did, but to barely punish Tony at all and then cut Alexanders punishment in half anyway? What’s he doin’?”

“Well, it’s not like Cap ever wants to use the whip anyway.” Hawk pointed out. “And we all know he’d do about anything for Tony. If it bothered Tony so much, I’m surprised Cap didn’t cancel the whipping all together.”

“You know he can’t do that.” Bucky countered. “Not on this ship. The men are held to a strict code of conduct. Breaking it means punishment. It’s only fair.”

“Why does Cap want the men thinking he beat Tony though?” Sam frowned.

“He doesn’t.” Bucky sighed. “He wants the men to think Tony  _willingly_ took half the punishment. He’s guaranteeing the men’s loyalty to Tony while making sure that he remains unchallenged as Captain. All without actually beating Tony, and also appeasing Tony by cutting the flogging in half.”

“He was sick after.” Happy poked his head into their conversation, pointing to the basin he was scrubbing. “I heard Tony scream, and then Cap ran in here and was sick all over the place. I know Tony’s embarrassed an’ all but I think Cap is feeling worse bout the whole thing.”

“Good luck dealing with them after all that.” Hawk whistled softly. “Not gonna be fun.”

“Nope.” Bucky ran his fingers through his hair. “Really won’t.”

************************

************************

Steve came to the room late that night, waiting until well after everyone except the few men on night watch had gone to bed before leaving his post and heading below deck.

Tony and Bucky were already in bed with their arms wrapped around each other and he undressed as quietly as he could, laying his sword and pistols on the desk and climbing under the covers, trying to stay towards the edge to give Tony space.

His head barely hit the pillow though, when Tony turned away from Bucky and looked up at him in the near dark. 

“You told the men I took half of Alexanders punishment.” Tony whispered.

“I did.” Steve said stiffly.

“They told me that fifteen lashes is barely a punishment.” Tony bit at his lip. “But you still only gave him seven because I took eight?”

“Yes.”

“But I  _didn’t_. I  _didn’t_ take eight. You barely–” Tony hesitated. “You barely spanked me at all. It really didnt even hurt. I was just… humiliated. And angry.”

“Well. I’m glad I didn’t hurt you.” Steve went to roll away then, but Tony reached out to grab his arm.

“Steve.” he pleaded softly. “I’m sorry about what I said. About being a better captain. And Bucky told me that most captains would have given me an equal punishment just for speaking out of turn. And the other men– they said you hardly ever punish them. I’m sorry I assumed that you–that you were being cruel.”

A deep breath– “I don’t understand…everything…about being a sailor yet, or about being a pirate. But-But-But I know enough to know that I should trust my Captain to make the right decisions, even if—even if I don’t agree with them.”

Steve only looked at him so Tony took another deep breath and inched closer. “And I should trust my-my-husband as well. You only wanted me to scream so the crew would understand that no one is above the rules. You didn’t want me to scream because it hurt, because you weren’t–you weren’t really trying to hurt me.”

“I’m sorry.” he flattened his palms against Steve’s chest. “For how I acted today. And um… thank you. For-For not punishing me like I probably deserved.”

It seemed like forever, but Steve finally put his arms around Tony to pull him close and Tony all but melted into him, tangling their legs and burying his face in Steve’s neck.

“I don’t ever want to put my hands on you again.” Steve said hoarsely. “Tony, I  _never_ want to have to do that again. Don’t ever make me–”

“I won’t give you a reason to.” Tony answered quickly. “If I need to say something or want to argue, I’ll do it here, where we are private, not challenging you in front of the crew. I know you did— I know you spanked me– because you couldn’t let me be rebellious in front of the men. You were Captain disciplining your crew. And I–I know you wouldn’t do that…in private?” his voice pitched a little in question.

“Of course not.” Steve kissed his hair, and when Tony tilted his head up, pressed a longer kiss to his lips. “I wouldn’t  _ever_ physically discipline you, Tony. Not when it’s just us.”

Tony snuggled closer, patted at Steve’s wrist until those big hands slid down lower to palm his ass gently. “Does it hurt terribly?” Steve whispered then. “Are you sore?”

“Doesn’t even sting.” Tony reassured him, and a relieved tremor ran through Steve’s body as he gathered Tony even closer.

“Everything alright?” Bucky asked quietly, scooting up behind Tony and winding his arm around Tony’s waist and through to reach Steve. “We alright?”

“I think we’re fine.” Steve smiled when Tony nodded against him. “Rough day, but I think we’re fine.”

“Alright then.” Bucky kissed Steve on the lips, then dropped a kiss on Tony’s temple. “Lets get some sleep.”

Steve lay back in the pillows and pressed his lips to Tony’s hair, mouthing a silent  _I love you_ into the dark curls.

Tony only sighed and fell asleep, safe in the arms of his pirates, content to believe that neither of them would ever hurt him.


	22. Chapter 22

“What’r’ya doin’ sugar?” Bucky found Tony sitting at Steve’s desk in their cabin, several pieces of paper spread about, several lines lines of script scribbled through and restarted. “Writing a letter?” **  
**

“Bucky.” Tony sighed and shuffled the papers into neater stack. “I am trying to write to my Uncle.”

“What?” Bucky shut the door behind him and crossed to the desk with a worried expression. “Tony,  _why_ are you–”

“Because I’ve been gone for almost two months now.” Tony pointed out. “And I left without a word, didn’t I? Steve told me they are saying that I was kidnapped and I thought to write him and send word that I am well, that my marriage is—“ a quick glance at Bucky. “—that my marriage is good and that I am happy.”

“Happy?” Bucky repeated and Tony blushed under the full force of that  _charming_ , pleased grin. “That’s good to hear, baby.” He bent over and kissed Tony’s upturned lips, smoothing his thumb over his chin. “What else are you telling your Uncle?”

“That I won’t be home, or at least not for a long while.” Tony tapped the quill anxiously. “And that he shouldn’t worry about me. That I know that Stark Shipping will be in good hands with him watching over it. That’s what I want to tell him.”

Bucky glanced down at the scribbled out words. “Ain’t goin’ so easy?”

“No.” Tony put the quill down, pushed away from the desk and grabbed the ‘paperweight’ out of the drawer, rolling it between his hands absentmindedly as he began to pace. “I’m not sure why I can’t put the words down but I just–I just–”

“Just what?” Bucky was trying to pay attention, he  _was_ – but Tony’s fingers were moving in an entirely distracting way over the blue, the way he smoothed it between his palms, rubbed his knuckles over the tapered end.

“I feel guilty I suppose.” Tony finally said, returning to the desk and– thankfully– picking up his pen again. “This company– my father started it, built it, turned it into what it is.  I should have stepped in and taken the reins from Uncle when I cam of age, but I couldn’t seem to make myself care for it. Still can’t.”

“Not all of us are made for that sort of world, made for sitting in offices and writin’ and fixin’ numbers.” Bucky spread his hands in a  _look at me_  gesture. “You don’t hafta feel guilty about that.”

“Maybe not.” Tony tossed the scribbled letter into the wastebasket. “Did you and Steve need something?”

“I was just coming down to tell ya we’re gonna be docking in a few hours.” Bucky shrugged it off. “But if you need to write a letter, I’ll let ya be for a while.”

“I’d rather see the city.” Tony smiled and grabbed at his jacket before kissing Bucky and heading up to the deck.

Bucky waited until the bedroom door had closed again before opening the bedside drawer and tossing in the polished blue  _trinket_ that Tony had the unnerving habit of using as paperweight.

They were going to have to have a talk with Tony about exactly what it was, and  _soon_.

Bucky smiled to himself. What a fun chat that would be.

************************

************************

“My my my.” Natasha met them in her formal parlor, a ridiculously lavish room decorated entirely in shades of blue, from the heavy drapes on the windows to the plush couches and overstuffed chairs.

“When I was told pirates were waiting for me in my parlor, I was expecting two, not three.” she raised a regal eyebrow and Tony blushed a little. “Ah,  _there_ he is. Anthony, my love, for a moment I couldn’t tell you from these roughshod criminals, thank goodness you still blush like a posh dandy, hm?”

“Hello, Natasha.” Steve rolled his eyes and bent to kiss her cheek with Bucky following suit.

“Madame Natasha.” Tony grinned cheekily and kissed her hand. “Thank you for having us again.”

“Life with these two hasn’t ruined you yet, I see.” she replied, settling back into one of the chair and motioning for them to sit. The pink dress she wore was more modest than most, buttoning to the base of her neck, but when she crossed her legs, the split in the side rose to her thigh and predictably, Tony’s eyes landed there and then lifted promptly away.

“You don’t stutter anymore.” Natasha observed with a grin. “Imagine that. Still perfectly proper but without all the nervousness. I approve.”

“Oh no.” Bucky shook his head. “Tony still gets all flustered, dontcha sweet thing? Specially when we–” he leaned close to whisper in Tony’s ear.

“Or hows about when we–” Steve leaned in the other ear and Tony’s face lit up scarlet.

“Oh don’t do that!” Tony cried. “Don’t-don’t-don’t say those things! N–not in front of–of—!”  

“Settle.” Natasha held her hand up, but her green eyes were sparkling with laughter over how quickly Tony seemed to melt around the two pirates. It was a far cry from the way he had held himself so stiffly last time, the way he had blushed and stammered so much he could hardly get a sentence out.

Now he was tan rather than pale, dressed in more casual clothing and looked as if he had put on muscle– his arms thicker and shoulders broader. His hair was longer now, hands rough, and the smile he sent Bucky and Steve was fond enough to make Natasha wonder if he had gone and fallen in love with the pirates.  

“I assume you need to talk business.” She said as a servant brought in tea, not letting her thoughts show in her expression. “Or is Charleston simply a stop off point this time around?”

“Actually–” Steve cleared his throat, accepting the cup of tea as she handed it to him. “We do need to talk about a few things, and I was hoping we could do that sooner rather than later.”

“Sooner. As in,  _now_?” Natasha sent them a disapproving look. “Pirates. Need everything done on their own schedule. Didn’t you consider that perhaps I can’t make the time right now?

“Considerin’ how much gold we leave here with ya, I think you  _should_ make the time anyway.” Bucky said in a lazy drawl, but his eyes were sharp. “Specially since most of the information you gave us last time was worthless and we ended up wastin’ weeks trackin’ down  _nothin_ ’.”

If Natasha was surprised to hear the information had been faulty, she didn’t show it, only took a sip of her tea and bared her teeth in a warning smile, “Watch your tone,  _Bronco_.”

Tony of course, stammered a little over the  _Bronco_ and Natasha turned amused eyes his way. “Found out why they call the man Bronco, did you? And were you limping the next day?”

Tony thought he would  _die_ when he inhaled tea, and Natasha laughed out loud as Steve rubbed Tony’s back so he could cough it out, while Bucky just sat there watching the whole thing with a satisfied smile.

“Very well.” Natasha waved her hand at them. “If we  _must_ talk business now, then we shall. Anthony, I will have a room and bath readied for you. Do you require one of my–” she flicked a glance at the pirates. “–larger rooms?”

“Yes.” Tony spoke before Steve or Bucky could. “Or at least a larger bed. Um. Please?”

“You are adorable.” Natasha chuckled and rang for a servant. “Go with Mathilde.” She watched with interest as Tony kissed Steve first, watched the way the Captain held Tony possessively, letting go almost reluctantly so Tony could kiss Bucky as well. That kiss seemed more playful, with Bucky saying something quiet that made Tony laugh, their kiss lighter and shorter than the one Tony had shared with Steve.

 _Interesting_.

And how terribly unfortunate for all of them if they really were in love.

It couldn’t possibly end well, could it?

**********************

**********************

“How do you know Natasha?” Tony asked, repeating the question louder when Steve tapped at his ear and leaned closer over the table. “ _How do you know Natasha?”_

“Saved her one time.” Steve had to nearly yell over the noise in the tavern.

“That’s all you’re going to tell me?” Tony tried to pout but it didn’t quite come across the way he wanted, not with drunks shouting around him and tinny music banging from the uot of tune piano in the corner.

“What else should I tell you?” Steve shrugged and Tony  _tsked_ at him.

“For a pirate, you are terribly boring!” Tony cried over the ruckus and laughed when Steve’s eyes widened in mock upset.

“Boring?” Steve challenged and slid his hand to the back of Tony’s neck, bringing him over to lay a solid kiss on his lips.

“Boring.” Tony replied, biting at his cheek so he wouldn’t laugh again.

“The hell it is.” Steve pulled Tony in again, kissing him harder, sliding his tongue along the side of Tony’s lips before parting them, delving inside to taste and lick and tease, stroking and thrusting in an entirely suggestive manner that had Tony first holding onto Steve’s knee for balance, then sliding his palms up strong thighs, and hooking into Steve’s collar to try and get closer.

“…Steve…” he moaned, and with all the piano music and drunken revelry behind them, Steve  _felt_ more than he heard Tony ask for  _more_ , the word muffled against another hungry kiss.

They hadn’t been together in days, not since before Alexander had been flogged, and though they pressed close at night and Tony never shied away from a kiss, they needed time to reconnect, to re establish the bond that seemed so fragile in light of… everything.

So when Tony moved from his own chair and made to slide onto Steve’s lap, it was with a needy sigh and eager hands that Steve scooped him close. A kiss that was more longing than lust brushed over Tony’s cheekbones before their mouths met again, and even though Steve’s grip was always possessive, tonight he seemed almost clingy, spreading his hands over Tony’s back and clutching him tight.

“Tony.” Steve groaned when Tony deepened the kiss. “Tony, honey, I  _want_ –”

“Me too.” Tony let his teeth drag over Steve’s bottom lip, biting down when the Captain spread his legs, settling Tony deeper between his thighs. “Me–me too.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, and an impatient wriggle from the pretty brunette was his only answer. “I’ve missed you.” he said hesitantly, the first time he had thought to even tell Tony how he–

“I miss you too!” Tony blurted and was just scrambling to straddle Steve when there was a loud clunk on their table, a bottle of rum and several glasses clinking together as they landed.

“I left ya alone for ten minutes and you are tryin’ to defile the table, aint ya?” Bucky was trying to look irritated, but the soft light in his eyes gave it all away, and when Tony only tucked his face in Steve’s neck and Steve kissed his cheek, Bucky smiled down at them.

“So I figured–” he had to bend to speak into Steve’s ear. “–it’s too damn loud here to talk or an’thing, so I found us some rum and a quiet spot, huh?”

“Sounds good to me.” Steve tipped his head back to raise his eyebrows hopefully in Bucky’s direction, and the first mate lay a firm kiss on his upturned lips, cupping Steve’s jaw and humming softly when Steve pressed into the embrace.

“You need something, Cap?” Bucky asked teasingly, but still sweetly, tugging at short blond hair. “Because I dunno about Tony, but  _I_  am absolutely ready for some–”

“ _Oy_!” A drunk sailor banged a mug of ale down on the table, unfortunately sloshing it onto the worn wood, and even  _more_ unfortunately, splashing it onto Tony’s back and Steve’s hand where he held Tony. “You t’ree need ta get outta here wi’ that display! No one wants’ta see ya filthy ways!”

Bucky was the first to react, leaving one last, long kiss on Steve’s lips, dragging his nose through Tony’s hair and straightening up to roll his shoulders and crack his neck loudly before calmly asking–

–”The  _fuck_ did you just say?”

“I said–” the sailor was slurring his words, swaying on his feet, three hundred pounds of too-drunk -to -realize -his -life -was -in -danger, and blinking at Bucky through bleary eyes.

“I SAID–” He repeated louder. “No one wants’ta see ya filth in here! Ruinin’ a good time fer the rest’a us that’s gotta look atcha!”

Bucky nodded. “That’s what I thought you said.”

Tony didn’t actually  _see_ the punch, because Steve was petting through his hair, keeping Tony’s head on his shoulder, whispering about how he couldn’t wait to fall into bed with both of them tonight and how much he had missed Tony lately, how badly he wanted to just get drunk and handsy with him, wanted to watch Tony and Bucky kiss, because it was about the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

Thoroughly distracted by Steve’s words and the way his calloused fingers were sliding under the waistband of his trousers, Tony jumped when a roar went up from the crowd, and twisted around in time to see the rude sailor stumble back several steps, eyes rolling back in his head before he fell into a table and chairs with a crash, unconscious before he hit the floor.

“Oh!” Tony’s mouth fell open. “You hit him!” 

“He got ale on ya, the big bastard.” Bucky muttered, shaking out his fist. “Rude. Deserved anotha punch but ‘parently he can’t even take the one. Stevie. We ready to go?”

“Yep.” Steve patted at Tony’s ass to move him off his lap, and whistled for the serving girl, who was still staring in shock at the downed man. “Here.” he peeled off several bills and tucked it in her hand. “For the drinks, and for the ruined table.” Our apologies.”

The poor girl only nodded, and Steve took Tony’s hand and headed out the door, Bucky close behind with a hand at Tony’s waist.

“Why did he have a problem with us?” Tony asked in a small sort of voice that made both his pirates tighten their hold on him. “Is it because we’re men? Marriage is– our marriage is legal. Lots of men get married these days and I don’t understand why he had a problem with us.”

“It doesn’t matter what his problem was.” Steve shook his head. “He won’t remember it in the morning.”

“His broken nose will.” Bucky chuckled darkly and Tony sent him a frankly adoring look. “Don’t worry sugar.” Bucky turned them down a back road that would lead them back to Natasha’s. “Aint nobody gonna tell us what’s right or wrong between us, huh?”

“Damn right.” Steve grunted. “Forget about that asshole and lets just enjoy the rest of the night.”

“What are we going to do?” Tony wanted to know, and Bucky showed him the bottle of rum.

“We gonna get drunk, sugar.”

“I’ve never been drunk.” Tony admitted.

“Oh  _damn_ honey, this is going to be fun.”

***************************

“Look. At. All. These. Stars.” Tony gasped, lying flat on his back and staring up at the clear night sky. “I mean, have you  _ever_ seen–? Look at Andromeda and Perseus. The constellations. Gorgeous. They’re lovers, you know. Lovers. Tossed into the night sky for us to stare at and wonder about. And look! Ah! Look at that one! It’s so beautiful out here!”

“Oh my god.” Steve laughed, soft and slow and drowsy, putting the rum bottle to his lips and taking a long drink. “Who knew drunk Tony got all…all…”

“Like this?” Bucky finished, taking a drink of his own and pressing a kiss to Steve’s temple.

“Yes. Exactly what I was going to say.” Steve smacked his lips, lolling his head back on Bucky’s shoulder. “Most people get aggressive, or others may be sleepy, but not ours– no he starts spouting off about stars and books and stories. Adorable.”

“So ‘dorable.” Bucky muttered and set the bottle down to wrap both arms around Steve, pulling the blond back further into his chest, leaning himself more comfortably against the chimney stack on the top of Natasha’s building.

After a quick stop to get blankets, it had been an easy feat so climb out their second story window and up on the roof, spreading the blankets down and opening up the bottle of rum, the three of them content to lie under the stars and drink together.  

And it had taken surprisingly little rum at all to get Tony tipsy, and now he was naming the stars, exclaiming in delight over each new one he recognized, a permanent smile on his face as he told them the myths behind the constellations, referencing books they had never heard of as he recounted the stories of the gods the stars were meant to represent.

Steve was between Bucky’s legs, letting himself relax back into familiar arms, running his fingers idly over the tattoos he could reach, tilting his head so Bucky would kiss his neck, slide his tongue up to Steve’s ear and tug at his earlobe. He needed the physical contact, the closeness, and Bucky was more than happy to give it to him without ever commenting on it, content to simply mouth  _I love you_ and  _I’m right here_  into every kiss he lay on Steve’s hair, his temple, over his neck.

 _I love you. I’m right here_.

“Look.” Tony pointed up and they obediently tilted their heads back to see. “That’s Spica. The brightest star in the Virgo constellation. If you can find Spica, then you can find Virgo, and then Leo–” he motioned west. “And Libra. And then you can map the sky, and always find your way home. Thats what my mother used to tell me.” 

“What star do you guys use to find your way home?” he asked then, his voice softening as the rum soaked into his system. “When you’re out in the endless seas, and the skies stretch for infinity above you, and you have all of a million stars to guide you– what star do you use to bring yourself back home?” 

“What star is directly above ya, sugar?” Bucky asked, motioning up to the sky. “What’d’ya see up there?”

Tony traced his index finger over the outline of  _Cassiopeia_ above him. “Cassiopeia, I suppose. I wouldn’t know which star to pick. You know they haven’t named them all yet? The five brightest are simply Latin letter, Alpha, Beta and the like, forming the W that we see so clearly. Perhaps,  _Alpha Cassiopeiae,_ then. The brightest one.”

“That’s good enough, then.” Steve shivered when Bucky turned his nose into his hair and inhaled, tightening his hold around his Captain. “See Tony, when you’re a pirate, home is wherever you belong. We can look up and see Cassiopeia, or the Lion or Virgo– anything like that, and  _that’s_ how we find our way. We look up and see the stars, look down and see who’s in our arms. That’s home.”

Bucky made a soft noise of agreement, nuzzling into Steve’s neck. “Tha’s right. Somewhere between the stars and the one you love. Home.”

“Home.” Tony repeated without taking his eyes off the stars. “Hm.”

“Tony.” Steve raised his voice then, and Tony popped up to a sitting position. “C’mere, honey. Come sit with us.”

Tony came right over, reaching for the rum and taking a swig before sitting between Steve’s knees, turned sideways so he could see Bucky too. “Everything alright?” he asked, eyes bright even in the dark and Steve smiled over it, reaching out to tug at Tony’s curls, bringing him in for a sweet kiss.

“Just wanted to hold you.” Steve said, and Tony snuggled closer instantly, a happy sigh from his chest, touching rum-softened lips to Steve’s neck and ear, stretching so he could kiss Bucky as well.

“Tell me how you know Natasha.” Tony said when Bucky kissed his nose. “And tell me the  _interesting_ story. Steve’s story is boring.”

“I feel like ya weren’t complaining much.” Steve countered, his words rolling gently with the alcohol.

“I think you had your tongue so far down my throat that I couldn’t complain if I wanted to.” Tony giggled– outright  _giggled_ – and both Steve and Bucky grabbed at him, unable to resist the cuteness of a tipsy Tony.

Tony went to them eagerly, getting up on his knees to press against Steve, leaning over his shoulder to kiss Bucky, gasping over Steve’s teeth in his neck, scratching his nails under Steve’s shirt and tugging at Bucky’s hair.

Steve yanked Tony’s shirt from his trousers, rucked it up under his arms and leaned forward to fasten his lips over a pink nipple and when Tony cried out, jerking helplessly closer, Bucky only kissed him harder, coaxing his mouth open and sucking at Tony’s tongue as it twisted and curled with his own.

“Oh my god.” Tony laughed breathlessly, breaking away from Bucky so he could catch his breath. “Oh my–”

“Too much?” Steve asked, and Bucky kissed the back of his neck as a silent  _thank you_  for always remembering to check. They shouldn’t have worried though, because Tony only shifted so he was more comfortable, moving over Steve’s thighs to straddle him like he had tried in the tavern before they had been so rudely interrupted.

Here, no one was going to interrupt them at all, and Tony could slot himself as close as he wanted, could hear the groan Steve breathed into his skin. He could feel the pressure of Bucky’s hand between them as it slid up and down Steve’s chest, the flex of Steve’s hips beneath him, and then–

– “Is that a spyglass in your pocket, Captain?” Tony asked snarkily. “Or are you just happy to see me?”

Steve burst out laughing, ruining a perfectly good kiss, and Bucky tried and failed to muffle his laughter in Steve’s hair. “Tony,  _what_ did you say? A  _spy glass?”_

“Well you know.” Tony sniffed haughtily, before rolling his hips in an entirely un-haughty motion. “He  _is_ a pirate, right? Don’t good pirates always have a spy glass with them? I thought it was a valid assumption.”

“Honey.” Steve pinched at Tony’s side before reaching for the bottle again. “Try a  _different_ assumption, because I can promise that it is not a  _spyglass_ in my pocket.” 

Tony giggled again, unable to be shy when he was feeling this good, and snatched the bottle before Steve could drink, tipping it back dramatically to take a long swallow.

“Look at that boy take his rum.” Bucky said approvingly. “See Stevie.  Under that posh little facade, a pirate heart beats, huh? Prefer rum to wine? Ale to water?”

“Mysterious moody pirates to polished nobles?” Tony finished and Steve laughed all over again and drew him back down to cuddle, the moment cooling and letting them relax together again in easy silence, Steve’s arms around Tony, Bucky’s arms around Steve, and Tony trying to touch both of them.

“Will you tell me about this?” He touched the brand on the underside of Bucky’s bicep tentatively. “Tell me the story?”

“Too good a night for that story, sugar.” Bucky shrugged it off. “You don’t want to hear that.”

“I do.” Tony insisted. “I know it’s this big–” he waved his hands vaguely. “–the big reason why you guys do what you do and if I’m going to be apart of all this, can’t I know?”  

All was quiet on the rooftop for a long moment before Bucky took a deep breath, and flexed his left hand, frowning when it trembled. “Well, baby, y’know Stevie and I were in the Royal Navy, right? We had a real dangerous patrol and one day in a battle with the Spainards, we took a hit broadside, knocked me right into the water.”

“I thought I died.” he admitted readily, rushing through the words as if they would hurt less if he said them quickly. “But I woke up on the Spanish ship, found out the Navy had turned tail and ran, left me behind.” Steve flinched then, and Bucky squeezed him lightly. 

“Instead of holding me for ransom or an’thing like that, they decided to sell me. Pinned me down, put a brand on me and auctioned me off to the highest bidder. And I uh–I did  _not_ take well to being a slave. Spent more time chained down or being flogged more than anything.” Bucky twisted his arm a little, showing off the grooves of scars in his skin that the ink didnt quite fill. “I didnt take being a slave real well at all.” 

“The Navy refused to look for Bucky.” Steve took over the story then. “So I did. Resigned my commission and ran off to find him. Bought the  _Nomad_ , secured me a crew and tore the seas apart trying to rescue him.”

“Thank god you found me.” Bucky mumbled, dropping his head onto Steve’s shoulder.

“And with Bucky back–” Steve shrugged off a wave of sadness. “After seeing that side of slavery, and knowing what kind of people were involved in it? It was the easiest thing in the world to decide to start taking out slave traders. We started with the one that had bought Bucky and just…Just kept going. Discovered the freed colony, got involved with Natasha for help with the ships routes and–” he spread his hands. “Here we are.”

“How long?” Tony asked, rubbing his thumb over the brand. “Bucky, how long?”

“Too long.” he met Tony’s eyes steadily. “Too  _fucking_ long. Long enough, that if Steve wouldn’t have found me when he did, I wouldn’t have survived. I would have ended it myself if I had to.”

“Oh my god.” Tony blanched, and Steve hugged him closer.

“It has a happy ending though, right?” Steve tried to lighten the moment. “Bucky’s safe now, has been for years. We’ve successfully stopped dozens of ships, we’ve tried to pin down the worst slavers and work to take everything away from them.”

“I don’t even have nightmares anymore.” Bucky added, looking down at the tattoos that covered his left arm. “And don’t have to look at the scars anymore so it s’alright now.”

“Oh.” Tony tried to hug them both then, an arm around each of their neck and holding them fiercely tight. “Is that– is that how you met Natasha? Looking for Bucky?”

“Natasha is the reason I  _found_ Bucky.” Steve corrected. “We owe her everything.”

“She said you’ve saved her.” Tony pointed out. “Was that before or after she helped you with Bucky?”

“We’ve saved her once or twice.” Bucky admitted, the tension leaving his body now that the story had been told. “But that’s all in the past, aint it? Now we just do this. Try to right some’a’the wrongs in the world. And if we get adventure and get to meet pretty people along the way–” he nudged Tony playfully. “–then all the better, huh?”

“My brave pirates.” Tony budged closer and kissed them each in turn, first Bucky, then sitting back between Steve’s legs and kissing him for a long time. “And here I was raised to think all pirates were lawless, lusty thieves, who would sooner run their blade through my heart than show any mercy.”

“Are you saying we aren’t as fierce as the pirates you read about?” Steve raised his eyebrows as if he were offended. “I’ll have you know I’ve had  _several_ lawless lusty days in my life.”

“I’ll have you know–” Bucky mocked. “That  _I_  haven’t had a lusty day in…in like three days, so maybe we should quit bein’ serious and start gettin’ naked, huh?”

Tony grinned up at them. “Well now, I dunno. Seems like I might want to stare up at the stars a little more. No time for naked with that on my schedule for the night.” 

“Keep staring at the stars, honey.” Steve shrugged easily, and then put both his hands at Tony’s shirt, ripping it clear in half with one strong jerk. “We can still get naked.”

“ _Ack_!” Tony frantically tried to gather the tatters of his shirt, feigning modesty, but Steve only pushed him back onto his back and started tugging at his pants playfully, having had entirely enough of serious discussion for the night, and ready to have his mouth and fingers all over his lovers, and his cock in one or  _both_ of them before the sun rose.

He knew that they needed to talk to Tony soon, needed to come clean with him about everything, and he  _knew_ that it could very well cost them this blossoming relationship, and thinking about losing everything they had just so recently found– the thought made Steve sick to his stomach.

But tonight they were drunk and relaxed and Tony was giggly and smiling and Bucky kept looking at him with that soul searing  _look_ in his blue eyes, the one that let Steve know that he was always going to be loved–

–and he needed it. God, he needed it  _all_. 

So Steve pushed away the thoughts of tomorrow and the inevitable talk looming over them, and concentrated instead on tossing Tony’s pants somewhere behind them and tickling his way up Tony’s thighs until the beautiful brunette was squealing and squirming away from him.

Well, not really squirming  _away_ , because all Tony ended up doing was wriggling invitingly and arching his back wantonly and gripping Steve’s arms tight so he wouldn’t pull away.

Steve had no intention of pull away.

“Steve!” Tony shrieked when a sharp bite landed on his hipbone, but was laughing too hard to even put up a real fight, especially when Bucky stretched out on the roof next to him and turned his head so they could kiss.

Then Steve’s mouth was moving down his stomach, stopping to kiss every tempting spot, flicking his tongue into Tony’s navel and Bucky was pulling his own shirt from his pants, yanking at the ties and entwining his and Tony’s fingers to slide under his waistband.

Tony moaned then, not laughing anymore as he bucked up against the heat of Steve’s mouth just barely ghosting over his cock, and ran trembling fingers over Bucky’s length, feeling it harden in his palm.

“Sh-sh-should we be doing this up here?” Tony stammered out when Steve’s tongue finally landed on him, teasing over his tip, and he squeezed involuntarily, ripping a gasp from Bucky who only shifted so Tony could get a better grip and pushed his hips forward in a request for  _again_.

“Do you want to stop long enough to move back to the bedroom?” Steve lifted his head and grinned when Tony’s free hand automatically tried to shove him back down. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

*****************

*****************

Steve was the last to fall asleep after they had finished and were cuddled up on the big bed in their room.

Bucky lay with his back to Steve, facing the door like he always did, so if anything went wrong or anyone broke in, he could be the first to grab his weapon and defend them.

Tony was snuggled up on his other side, plastered to his chest, an arm around his waist, hair mussed from being pulled at as they kissed, lips red from being bitten to try and muffle his screams.

It hadn’t worked at all of course, Tony was  _hopelessly_ loud, and Steve was all the more glad for it.

He had the worst feeling that this would be one of the last good memories he had of Tony for a while, because tomorrow night he and Bucky were going to try and talk with him about  _everything_. About Stane, and the ships, and why everything had happened the way it did.

It wasn’t going to be a good talk.

Steve swallowed uneasily and held Tony a little tighter, reaching with his other hand to rub at Bucky’s hip.

Bucky squeezed his hand, murmured, “Right here, Stevie.” and drifted back to sleep.

Steve closed his eyes and tried to do the same.

*****************

*****************

Tony hummed absentmindedly as he put his new clothes away in the dresser aboard the  _Nomad_ , grimacing as he bent over and his back and thighs twinged with pain.

But then he smiled, because it wasn’t as if he  _hated_ the reminder of their night in Charleston.

The roof had been–well that had been fun enough, but he had woken up this morning to Bucky spooning up behind him, sliding between his thighs and into his still loose entrance, giving him only a moment to gasp before Steve pressed close to his front and wrapped a slick hand around Tony’s and his cock, jerking them together in time to Bucky’s thrusts.

His shoulder throbbed where Bucky had bit him as he came, and he was sore between his legs because as soon as Bucky had finished, Steve had turned Tony face down into the pillows and slid easily into where he was already open and wet, squeezing at his waist and murmuring sweet things into Tony’s ear until he was pulsing inside of him as well, filling Tony to nearly overflowing.

Tony had tried to hide his face then, mortified by how  _full_ he felt and how turned on he was by the thought of both of them inside him–

–But Bucky whispered something about  _no secrets_ , and rolled him back over so he and Steve could take turns with their mouth and fingers until Tony was shaking and cursing through his own orgasm.

It was–it was—

 _Well_. Tony blushed and shifted again just to feel the twinge in his core.  _Whatever_ it was, he liked it. The entire time together had been sweeter than usual, not  _gentler_ by any means, but every touch had been loaded, every look full of something unspoken that made Tony’s breath catch and his heart beat a little faster before he was being kissed yet again, or pulled tighter to one or the other.

It had been  _wonderful_.

And then they had taken him shopping, replacing some of his more worn clothing with newer pieces, purchasing warmer layers for the changing weather, new boots since he had about walked through his.

With a long kiss and a promise to return before dark, they had dropped him off at the  _Nomad_ to go and take care of some business, and Tony had hollered a quick hello to the crew before closing himself in the cabin to put everything away and maybe take a quick nap.

He wished of course, that Bucky and Steve would  _include_ him in the business, but that would come eventually he supposed, especially now that he knew more about Bucky’s past, and more about—

Voices down the hall, and Tony’s ears perked up hearing Bucky’s low drawl before it disappeared behind a door.

They were back to the  _Nomad_.

Tony left the rest of his new clothes in the packages and hurried out the door, more than a little eager to see his pirates and kiss them, eager to maybe press close and whisper what he had wanted to say  _so badly_  all last night.

“—I just don’t like it.” Bucky was saying as Tony got closer to what had been Bucky’s old room. “I feel like there is an easier way to do this. What if we–”

“Hold on.” Steve said, and the the door closed almost all the way, their voices lowering as they continued talking.

Tony frowned. That was… weird.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he tiptoed closer and peeked through the bit of door that was still open, spying Bucky on the bed, and catching just a flash of Steve’s blue shirt as he paced.

“I don’t see any other way to do it.” Steve sad firmly. “And we can’t– we can’t wait any longer. It’s been almost two months. Too long as it is, and any longer will just make everything worse.” 

“But we’re so happy.” Bucky sounded miserable. “Stevie, you  _saw_ him last night. And this morning? You know damn well he loves us and to show him this– I–I can’t do it. I  _can’t_.”

“We don’t have a choice.” Steve said grimly. “He has a right to know. And we shouldn’t have kept it from him.”

“He  _loves_ us, Steve.” Bucky said again, firmer this time. “And I can’t– please don’t make me do anything to ruin that.”

“It would be worse  _not_ to tell him, right?” Steve groaned. “Because what if he finds out from someone else? What if he overhears Sam or Hawk? What if Happy slips up and mentions it?” 

“And how’re we sposed to start that conversation?” Bucky argued, his accent making the words heavy as his agitation grew. “How t’hell am I sposed to look him in the eye and say that it was all a lie? All part of a plan? That we nev’r meant for it to go this far?” 

“I’ll do it. You don’t have to.” the bed creaked as Steve sat wearily, scrubbing his hands over his face. “ _I’ll_ tell him. I was the one who was supposed to seduce him anyway, right? Waltz into that fucking garden and sweet talk him into liking me so he would give up secrets and then you and I could be on our merry way?”

“Yeah.” Bucky scoffed. “Bang up job, Stevie. Had to make him fall in love with ya, didn’t ya? Now look where we are.”

“Damn it, Buck,  _I don’t know what else to do_!” Steve cried in frustration. “How can I tell him? Where do I start?”

**[{{FAN ART!!!}}](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/170916896963/protect-my-bb-tony-update-mmmmmmm-who-doesnt) **

“You could start by making sure the doors closed all the way.” Tony said then, and Steve and Bucky’s heads jerked up to stare at him in surprise, and then horror.

“Tony–” All the color washed from Steve’s face. “Oh no. Honey, what are you doing here?”

“Or you could start by having these conversations at a tavern or something.” Tony continued, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. “Not down the room from our cabin where anyone could… overhear.” 

“Heya sugar.” Bucky said uneasily. “How long have ya– when did ya–Tony, um–”

“So it was all a lie?” Tony’s voice was steady, but his hands were trembling, so he tightened them into fists. “All of this between us was some sort of trick? Some sort of plan?”

“Tony.” Steve took a deep breath. “It’s not what you think. This isn’t– we didn’t mean to let you–” 

“The day we met.” Tony said slowly. “It was planned? You planned to be in the garden there, to meet me? To try and– to try and kiss me?” 

“—yes.” Steve couldn’t lie about it, didn’t want to lie about it anymore, so he spread his hands and nodded. “Yes. Honey, the day we met– I was there purposefully. I knew you would be there.” 

“I see.” A single tear fell from Tony’s eye and tracked down his cheek. “Well, I guess now you know how to start the conversation, don’t you? Let start with that day.” 

Another tear fell, and Tony didn’t bother to wipe it away, tasting the salt of it on his lips. “Tell me all about this  _lie_ of yours.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to The Great Angst!

Silence. **  
**

Heavy.

Oppressive.

Stole the air from the room and folded the walls in and lowered the ceiling until they all felt trapped.

Suffocating.

“Tony.” Steve stood to his feet, hand held out cautiously. “Honey, I don’t know what you heard but–”

“Tell me about your lie.” Tony repeated and Steve physically flinched away from the word, Bucky staring down at the floor so he wouldn’t have to see the pain in Tony’s gaze.

“I don’t even know how to start this.” Steve groaned and rubbed his hands down his thighs. “Alright. Um, Tony, look it’s like this. Bucky and I decided–well I decided, really, we had this idea to–”

“Why were you at my Uncles house that day?” Tony’s voice never even wavered as he asked the question, interrupting Steve’s halting attempt at a beginning. “When you saw me in the garden? Why were you there?” 

“Alright.” Steve nodded. “Alright we can start there. Tony, your Uncle put out an ad for a new Captain for his fleet. He wanted someone with war experience, someone who had seen a lot of action, because he had lost several ships to pirates–” Tony snorted and Steve nodded in acknowledgement of the irony. “–and I decided to answer the ad. I hoped that by gaining employ in the company, I would get easier access to his shipping routes and schedules.”

“Natasha usually helps us with that sort of thing.” Bucky explained. “But she can only get us information on two or three ships at a time, and if Stevie got hired on, then we would know about more ships faster.”

“And then we thought–” Steve flicked a glance at Bucky. “– that even if I didn’t take the job, or if Stane decided I wasn’t a good candidate since I had left the Navy so many years before, that at the very least, an interview would give me the opportunity to meet…to meet you.”

“ _Why_?” Tony’s eyes sparked in anger for just a split second before he managed to bury it, and ask again, calmer– “Why did you want to meet  _me_?” 

“We thought you would know all the information about the ships and the cargo.” Bucky clasped his hands between his knees. “Figured it might be easier to jus’… meet ya and see where things went, ya know? And since Stevie can act all posh and proper, we figured you would like him better.”

“And as a Captain with an exemplary war record, I knew you would be more receptive to talking to me.” Steve chewed at his lip anxiously. “We tried finding you at parties and things like that, tried to arrange a social meeting, but everyone we asked only said that you didn’t frequent the balls or the concerts, and I didn’t know how else to meet you besides showing up at your door. I um, I didn’t realize you were engaged though. That was a surprise.”

“Alright.” Tony motioned for them to continue, even though he reached for a chair and sat down when his knees started feeling weak.

“So, I wanted to meet the Viscount, wanted to know who the man was that was working with Obadiah and while I was waiting for him to arrive I–” Steve hesitated. “I knew I’d find you in the garden, Tony. I knew you’d be out there reading. That’s the entire reason I went for a walk.” 

“So you–” Tony’s breath hitched and he cleared his throat before trying again. “You knew I’d be out there. You knew I was engaged. But you thought you would still try to get close to me? To see if I knew anything about the company? You were willing to risk my feelings and my engagement just to learn about my company? What could you possibly want to know? Why do you have this… this vendetta against us?”

Silence again, and then Bucky whispered– “Tony, sugar, the brand on my arm belongs to Obadiah Stane. When I was sold– it was someone working for him that bought me. I was kept on a ship owned by him, and the moved to a–to a cell in a warehouse with his name on the deed.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Tony said instantly and Steve breathed a laugh that was almost a sob.

“Tony. We checked. It’s a three quarter circle with an O and an S wrapped through it. Its Obadiah’s brand, and its on Bucky’s arm.” 

“That’s not Uncle’s brand.” Tony denied. “He uses the Stark Shipping crest. He has never had a separate brand or anything like that.” 

“For his more legal activities? I’m sure he uses the Stark crest, but not for this.” Steve tried to keep his voice soft despite the swell of hurt in his chest over Tony not believing what Bucky had said. “And we traced it back, honey. It took ages, and there’s a few companies that everything is routed through in between here and there, but the crest belongs to your Uncle. We know it does.” 

“My family is completely against slave trading. We always have been.” Tony insisted. “There’s no way Obie is involved.”

“We traced it back.” Bucky said again. “The place I was held, the ship in the harbor, the brand– it’s all– it’s all Obadiah.”

“And I wanted revenge.” Steve took over the story again. “I wanted revenge against the asshole that had hurt Bucky so badly, but as we searched we realized that Stane isn’t just a man, or even the head of a company that we could just take down. Stark Shipping is the biggest company in the colonies, and Obadiah runs it. He is virtually untouchable.”

“So we thought if we could start taking out his ships, then we could bring the company to the ground, and then we could–” a pause. “–then we could take Stane out as well.”

“But it wasn’t that easy.” Bucky straightened on the bed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Because most of the ships we stopped were just bringing cargo over from England and France. We didnt mind stealin’ from them, we’re pirates and all, but it wasn’t our goal. And we  _knew_ there were slaves out there somewhere, but didn’t know how to find them.”

“And then Natasha started finding out things in the…in the way she does.” Steve said vaguely. “And suddenly we were getting enough solid information to track down a few ships each year before winter hit and the ships stopped crossing the Atlantic.”

“But it wasn’t fast enough. So we thought if we could get an in into the company, whether through employment or by getting closer to you, then we could make it happen faster, maybe take out a dozen ships or more all within a season, you know?” Bucky sighed miserably. “We just wanted to finish this and move on with our lives. We just wanted to be done with all of it and be able to forget about it.” 

“But when I met you–” Steve tilted his head to try and catch Tony’s eyes. “Honey, when I met you the entire plan just sort of…it just stopped being important. I didn’t care about it anymore. Or at least I didn’t for a few minutes. I forgot why I had sought you out and why I—”

“Stop.” Tony held his hand up and Steve shut his mouth, sending a worried look towards Bucky.

“Let me be entirely sure I understand what is happening.” Tony took a deep breath. “You  _both_ think my Uncle is responsible for over a decade of slave trading, beginning sometime before Bucky was captured, and continuing on through today. You decided to get revenge by destroying the Stark Company ships, but that was moving too slowly, so you thought to either start working for the company to destroy it from the inside, or to seduce me and learn everything I know about the company so you could then destroy it, and sail off with your revenge satisfied?”

“…I…yes. Yes that’s right.” Steve admitted. “It’s not– I hate that it sounds like that, but yes, Tony, that was the plan.”

“You were perfectly willing to cheat on Bucky–” Tony glanced at the first mate. “–and quite possibly gain my affection, which would ruin my engagement by the way, all so you could gain access to our shipping routes?” 

“I wasn’t planning on letting it go far enough to be– to be unfaithful to Bucky.” Steve whispered. “I was hoping that since everyone said you avoided the usual– entertainments– that I could get close to you and woo you without having it go that far.” 

“You mean since I was a virgin.” Tony said bluntly. “You thought to woo me with a few kisses and touches, and gain my trust and loyalty without compromising your relationship with Bucky.” 

“…yes.” 

“And when Uncle found us in the garden and forced the marriage?” Tony pressed. “Why did you push for a faster ceremony? Why didn’t you just leave?” 

“I told him not to run.” Bucky spoke up then. “I told him that if he just married you, then we could leave without the law on our heels. But if he bolted without marryin’ ya, then we would be hunted down and dragged back and it would jeopardize everything.” 

“So you planned to marry me and then just run away with Bucky?” The words came out just a tad shaky. “The entire time? You destroyed my previous engagement and forced me through that ceremony and you planned to leave the entire time?” 

“…yes.”

“But sugar, everything about our plan changed when we saw you.” Bucky met his eyes pleadingly. “Everything. Stevie couldn’t stop talkin’ bout ya, sayin’ he hated what we were gonna do. And when I saw ya–” he smiled, a shadow of his usual charming grin, “– I told Stevie it wasn’t fair you were so beautiful. We hated the plan once we met ya.” 

“But it didn’t stop you from leaving, did it? And if I wouldn’t have followed you out of the inn, you would have sailed away and went on doing what you do, regardless of how beautiful–” Tony nearly spat the word. “–you thought I was, right?” 

Neither Bucky nor Steve knew what to say to that.

“That’s what I thought.” Tony dug his fingers into his thighs. “So. All this to say, you’ve been at this for years, on this vendetta for  _years_. And when your revenge wasn’t coming along quickly enough, you changed your tactic to try and get better results.” 

“ _You_ –” he met Steve’s eyes. “Planned to seduce me, learn everything you could, and then leave me while you ran off to destroy my fathers business, my family and my life. And then when you ended up married to me, you tried to run away, and when  _that_ didn’t work, you all but forced me to stay on your ship instead of just dropping me back in New York. I had to give up my entire life because of this plan of yours.”

“Honey–” Steve put a hand to his chest. “Tony, baby, things got carried away so quickly. I didn’t mean to–”

“And you–” Tony looked over at Bucky. “You had no issue with any of it because you knew at the end of the day, your captain loved you  _so much_  that not even a marriage could come between you. I and the marriage and the inconvenience of having me on board was only a bump in the road on the way to you two getting your revenge and sailing off into the horizon into your happily ever after.”

“No, sweet thing.” Bucky shook his head. “No, that’s not how we meant for it to happen.”

“No?” Tony laughed, and it was the worst sound they had ever heard, filling the room and shattering in the air like broken glass. “That’s  _not_ how you meant for it to happen? You mean you didn’t  _plan_ to keep me on board and end up sharing me in your bed?” 

“We– we didn’t plan for this originally, no.” Steve said quietly. “But when you ended up here on the ship, Bucky and I– we decided that both of us had to want you or neither of us could have you and–” 

“Oh!” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Well, at least the two of you agreed to have me together. I would have felt terrible if only  _my husband_  got to have me while my husbands  _lover_ was left in the cold.”

“Damn it, sugar.” Bucky jerked his head away from the poison in Tony’s words. “It wasn’t like that. We were both smitten with ya, but Stevie knew it wouldn’t ever work if you only warmed up to him and not me so we both tried to–to be with ya. I–I was scared of losin’ Stevie to you cause of the way he looked at ya, alright? An’ he was scared of hurtin’ us cause he liked ya. So we decided that we all three hadta work, or that we would… we would take ya back home or som’thin.” 

“So if I wouldn’t have taken your hand that night?” Tony’s eyes flew to Steve. “After the French battle? If I would have said no, you would have sent me home and you two would have just… continued on together? As if I had never happened.” 

“We thought we were doing the right thing, making the right decision for everyone.” Steve tried to explain, but he knew his reasoning fell flat. “I thought it was early enough in the entire…ordeal… that no one would be any worse for—” 

“Do you know how many times I’ve heard the two of you say  _I love you_?” Tony interrupted. “Even after the three of us have been– the three of us have been together, you think I’m asleep and you’ll kiss and tell each other how much you love each other. Or that it will always be you two together, that you will always be each others. I assumed one day you’d tell me something like that too but hey–” he spread his hands. “At least now I know why you never have. Because there was always a contingency plan, always a way for the two of you to escape together. Bravo.” 

“You think we don’t care about you?” Bucky blurted. “Tony!  _How_ can you think that? All the time we’ve spent together and–and the way we– I know Stevie and I aren’t the best with words, but we’ve been trying to show you–”

“Trying to show me? When? With the–the–” Tony’s cheeks flushed lightly. “–the sex? That doesn’t tell me anything at all except–” a bitter smile then and Tony stared at Steve for a long minute.

“What is it you said, Steve? Men like to kiss pretty things? That’s probably one thing you weren’t lying about, hm? Maybe the only thing? All the  _sex_ ever told me was that I was pretty. 

“Oh Tony.” Steve’s voice broke over the words, miming the way his heart was splitting in his chest. “ _Sweetheart_ , I never meant to hurt you like this.”

“No?” Tony folded his arms. “Because it seems that the only reason I’m even learning about this is because your original plan to leave me in New York didn’t work out. You sure as hell meant to hurt me  _then_ , didn’t you? Would have sailed away with Bucky to your happily ever after and never thought twice about me again.”

A wounded noise from Bucky then, and he dug the heel of his palms into his eyes. “Tony. We didn’t do the right thing, we know that, but please–  _please_ understand why we thought we had to go about it this way. Things got outta control quick, but our original idea– our intentions were good.” 

“Right. Your original idea to destroy the company you think is responsible, by seducing and using and leaving the heir to that company. You did have good intentions. You and your band of—” Tony sagged a little in the chair, as if something terrible had just occurred to him. 

“They all know?” he whispered, and motioned up to the deck. “Hawk, Sam, Happy? Owen and Billie? They all know what you did? They know who I am and why I’m here?” 

“Um–” Steve hesitated and Tony dropped his head. “The crew doesn’t…really. They don’t know who you are in relation to Obadiah and our mission.” 

“But Hawk and Sam–” Bucky nodded. “Its why we have them look after you. Happy too. They know the whole situation and would be able to–to answer or deflect any questions you had. So we trusted them with you.” 

“I consider them friends.” Tony muttered. “Just to find out that they–” 

“They are your friends!” Steve argued. “Baby, this doesn’t change how those men feel about you, or how we feel about you or–” 

“How you  _feel_ about me?” Tony whispered, staring at Steve. “I fell in love with you the  _minute_ the kissed me. First time I’d ever been kissed in my life and you looked at me like I was the most perfect thing you had ever seen. And then everything fell to shit and you looked me in the eye and told me that your heart belonged to another.”

“And I–” he laughed again, that awful, crushed sound. “And I have read  _so many books_ , I know  _so many_  things, but I  _never_ knew that I could fall in love and have my heart broken so spectacularly all within the same afternoon.”

“And here on the  _Nomad_? God, I had to talk myself out of falling for the both of you every day.  _Every damn day_. And at night I had to remind myself that I was here for the adventure and not for the way you made me feel. But you always touched me like I was–like I was perfect. And you look at me like you don’t ever want me to go.” 

“Bucky.” Tears then, spilling down Tony’s face. “Every time I tried to be shy you told me that I didn’t have to be shy, because there isn’t anymore secrets between us. If only I’d known that you meant that  _I_ couldn’t have any secrets. Apparently you and Steve are free to have all the secrets you want, aren’t you?”

“The worst part is, I don’t know  _anything_ about the company.” Tony stood and pushed the chair back to the desk. “I don’t know anything about what my Uncle does. After my parents were murdered, I had anxiety so badly that I couldn’t even leave our property, and I ordered my fathers office boarded up because I couldn’t even bring myself to walk past it, much less work there.”

“So all of this–” he waved between them. “A waste of everyone’s time. This lie, this scheme, this  _plan_ you had to ruin my life. A waste of time. I don’t believe that Obie is behind all this, I think somewhere you got crossed answers and now you are trying to destroy our company because at some point or another his name came up. It could be  _anything_ , a rogue captain transporting slaves by himself, a brand that happens to have an O S on it? The four or five years after my parents died, the company was very poorly run until Obie stepped up and took it over for me.  _Anything_ could have happened during that time.”   

“You have this vendetta against my Uncle and I think you have it all wrong.” He shook his head adamantly. “And unless you can give me proof– the papers of the ships transporting slaves, or employment records of the captains or  _something_ , I can’t believe that the man who stepped in and saved me and my company from ruin would be behind all of this.”

“Honey.” Steve whispered. “We  _aren’t_ lying about this. I don’t have the proof here, but I know–”

“How do I know if you’re telling the truth?” Tony retorted. “I don’t know. I can’t tell. You’ve been lying to me this entire time! Everything between us—“ his eyes squeezed shut against more tears. “Is a  _lie_ and that means I can’t believe you about anything.”

“What we have  _isn’t_ a lie, sweet thing.” Bucky pleaded. “Things didn’t start so well, but now we got somethin’ good, don’t we?  _Please_ tell me you know we ain’t lyin’ about what we feel.”

“Yeah, but you’ve never told me how you feel, have you? Not really, anyway.” Tony wiped his eyes, his nose as he moved to the door. “I heard you earlier, you know? And I suppose it’s sweet that you’re so worried about me being in love with you and being hurt over it. But don’t worry. I’m  _not_ in love with you. I’m…I’m not. Not in love with either of you. So you don’t have to feel guilty about that anymore.”

“C’mon baby doll.” Bucky clenched his fists tight enough to leave marks in his palms. “Please don’t do that. Don’t do that. You  _know_ that we–”

“You don’t love me, and I don’t love you.” Tony opened the cabin door, halfway out it before he turned back. “So I suppose this little farce didn’t end up hurting anyone at all did it?”

“Tony.” Steve crumpled to his knees. “Honey,  _please_ –”

Tony shut the door behind him as he left.

*************************

*************************

A bell at the side door to her personal apartments had Natasha grumbling and throwing on her robe at some time past midnight, ripping the door open and ready to verbally destroy whoever have woken her up at this ungodly hour.

“ _Oh_.” Natasha blinked out into the rain curiously. “I certainly didn’t expect to find you here. Where are your pirates, darling? Shouldn’t you be in bed with them doing all sorts of sordid things that good girls like me only dream about?” 

She grinned at her own words, but Tony only looked at her forlornly, holding his bag of belongings tight in his arms, curls plastered to his forehead and clothing soaked.

“ _Oh_. Oh, I see.” Natasha murmured, her brow furrowing in understanding. “Come on then. Come inside and get dry. No reason to stand out here in the cold.”

Tony nodded and stepped inside, shedding his soaked clothing and accepting the blanket Natasha handed him with a grateful half smile, pulling it tight around his shoulders in an effort to alleviate his shivering.

“I don’t see any bruises.” She stated more than asked, and Tony shook his head that no, he wasn’t physically hurt.

“It’s the ones I don’t see that hurt the most, don’t they,  _kotyenok_?” She whispered. “The ones that settle on our hearts and seep into our soul?”

Tony’s whiskey eyes were dull, his voice hoarse when he muttered, “I suppose you’re right about that.”

“I’m sorry, Anthony.” Natasha murmured.

Tony didn’t answer. 

He only sank down onto a couch, and stared at the floor, wishing his heart was as numb as his fingers. 

******************************


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of The Great Angst

“You haven’t asked why I’m here.” Tony said over tea the next morning, ignoring the sweets spread across the table, or the poached eggs a serving girl had set in front of him. **  
**

“And I won’t.” Natasha licked clotted cream off her fingers and reached for her own delicate tea cup, her whole being a picture of proper perfection, from her elegantly coiffed hair down to the dainty slippers on her feet.

What was  _in between_  was another matter altogether of course, because Natasha dressed as she pleased, whether in her quarters or down amongst the whores in her employ, and this morning was no different.

Had Tony been any less heartbroken, any less numb to everything but the warmth of the tea on his lips, he might have blushed over the ruffled pantaloons that should have at least covered Natasha to her calves, but instead ended shortly above her knee. He would looked away from the silky chemise that shifted and clung to her skin with every breath, or perhaps even stammered when she leaned over the table to reach for more scones, but he didn’t even blink.

“Why won’t you ask?” he asked, staring down into his rapidly cooling tea. “You aren’t curious?”

“Anthony, my love.” She sighed, sat back in her chair to watch him for a moment. “When you do as I have done for so long, you learn very simple truths about men, about other women and about mankind in general.”

“Oh?”

“And a universal truth for everyone I have  _ever_ come across, is that if I am silent long enough, they will open their mouth and start to speak, whether they intend to or not. We have a need to fill silences, and the longer the silence, the more careless we are with how we fill it.”

“Is this how you learn secrets?” Tony whispered. “Lie beside them quietly and let the men tell you everything that crosses their mind? Or do you use your body, and your smile and the wicked way you dress to pry apart what they try to hide?”

Natasha only tilted her head and smiled. “A magician cannot divulge all her mysteries, can she?”

“Of course not. Forgive me.”

“It is interesting, you know.” She commented. “How quickly you revert to such proper speech once you have left the company of the pirates. Begs one to ask if you ever belonged on that ship a’tall, doesn’t it?”

“If only I’d known your ways.” Tony muttered, dropping his head back against the chair, slouching and sloppy, his eyes red from lack of sleep and too many tears. “Perhaps I could have used a trick to divine the truth before all of this. Saved myself the heartache.”

Natasha didn’t comment.

“You knew, didn’t you?” He asked. “When they brought me here the first time? Or shortly thereafter?”

“I knew.” She acknowledged.

Tony was quiet again and Natasha went back to eating her breakfast, breaking apart scones in her fingers and slathering the thick cream over the pieces, waiting for him to fill the silence.

“I need to get back to New York.” Tony said after another few minutes, pushing his tea away. “As soon as possible.”

“I can help you with that.” Natasha nodded. “Whenever you are ready.”

“I’m ready.” Tony lifted his head, met her eyes. “I’m ready  _now_. I want to leave.”

“Very well then. I will arrange it.”

“Thank you.” Tony finally reached for a piece of scone, crumbling it between his fingers and tasting the dust of it. “These are very good.”

“Yes, it’s quite fortunate I have such a physically exerting profession isn’t it?” Natasha’s green eyes twinkled. “Otherwise I’d have to force myself into a corset just to button my dress, for I eat these all day long.”

The corner of Tony’s lips lifted in a shadow of a smile. “Physically exerting?”

“Being a whore is much more exhausting that one would think. The best form of calisthenics, really.” Natasha teased and ran her slippered foot up Tony’s leg to his thigh, not stopping until he finally tinged a bit red and shifted away.

“There you are, posh boy.” She whispered. “Don’t let this nonsense ruin you, hm? Your innocence is what saves you.”

“Or damns me.” Tony whispered back, and Natasha smiled sadly.

“I suppose you might be right about that.”

***********************

***********************

The  _Nomad_ left Charleston before dawn, heading east towards Bermuda with the hopes of swinging around it and intercepting the first ship on the new list Natasha had given them.

“Don’t feel right usin’ Tony’s idea to do this, but sure don’t feel like we have a choice, does it?” Bucky muttered, and Steve nodded without looking up from their map. “Have you seen him yet?”

“No. I knocked on the door earlier this morning but he must have still been sleeping.” Steve kept staring down at the map, and Bucky glanced over at him in concern. “Don’t do that, Bucky. Don’t look at me like that.”

“Stevie.” Bucky murmured.

“I said  _don’t_.”

Bucky swallowed hard, tightened his hands around the rope he was coiling. “Stevie. I  _know_ that ain’t the way we wanted to tell him, but ain’t ya relieved that he finally knows? At least a little bit?”

A muscle in Steve’s jaw jumped as he clenched his teeth, but he didn’t answer.

“An’ I know that he locked himself in the cabin and all but–” Bucky swallowed again, flexed his left arm to get rid of the tremor. “–But he’ll come out and we can talk and it will be fine.”

“No it won’t.” Sam, at the wheel, snorted in derision. “It won’t be fine. You guys are fuckin’  _fools_ if ya think that.”

“Thank you.” Steve bit out. “But we didn’t ask your opinion.”

“Welp–” Sam shrugged. “I’m at the wheel, you’re standin’ around. If you don’t want me listening, move along. Whole big ship here for you to fuck around on. Otherwise keep standin’ here and listening to my opinion.”

“Watch your tone, sailor, Im still your Captain.”

“You aren’t doin’ right by that boy.” Sam ignored the spark of anger in Steve’s eyes. “He didn’t deserve to find out like that.”

Steve was silent for a minute. “It’s not your business, Sam.” he said finally. “Your job as a member of my crew was to keep an eye out for Tony and teach him things around the ship. You did a good job, and I appreciate it, but that is  _all_ the input you will have into this conversation.”

“Yeah alright.” Sam nodded. “But once I’m off duty? I’m punching you in your fucking face.”

“Cap!” Hawk interrupted any reply Steve might have had, and jogged up the steps to the wheel. “Heya Sam. You punch them yet?”

“Nah. Apparently I gotta wait until after I’m off shift.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Hawk agreed. “Don’t start without me though, huh? I feel like I owe them a punch too.”

Steve grimaced. “Wonderful. Is there anyone else I need to look out for? Anyone else looking to break my nose?”

“I dunno about breakin’ your nose, but I’m pretty sure Happys got a cleaver with your name on it.” Hawk shrugged. “Bronco’s too.”

“Wonderful.” Bucky repeated with a groan. “Hawk, didja need somethin’ or are ya just gonna give us hell?” His voice was thick, emotions running too ragged to keep his accent from slurring them together. 

“I’m tempted to just give you hell.” the sailor narrowed his eyes at them. “But since I’m on shift as well, I guess I’ll wait till after the beatin’ huh?”

“What do you want, Hawk?” Steve asked, rolling up the map and putting it away. “Make it quick.”

“We’re missing a boat.” Hawk said bluntly. “How’s  _that_ for quick?

“What do you mean we’re missing a boat?”

“I  _mean_ —“ Hawk folded his arms and leveled them both with a look. “—while you two assholes were screwing things up with Tony, someone jacked a boat and took off.”

“Are all the sailors accounted for?” Steve frowned. “I made sure everyone was aware that we would be sailing at dawn, not one if you spent the night on shore.”

“Alexander is missing.” Hawk answered. “His bunk cleaned out and all that.”

“No harm done there.” Bucky replied with an easy shrug, and Steve echoed his agreement. “Didn’t like the guy anyway. Saves us the money not havin’ to cut him in on our take.”

“Yeah, can’t argue there.” Hawks posture relaxed, shifting his feet so he didn’t seem quite so aggressive. “Listen. Are you alright Cap? Bronco? I’m not sayin’ I’m not gonna clock you for dealin’ with Tony that way, but I sailed with ya long enough to know when you’re about as heartbroken as can be.”

“I’m still gonna punch you.” Sam agreed. “But honestly. Are you two alright?”

Steve didn’t answer, only folded his arms and stared resolutely down at his feet.

Sam and Hawk turned to look at Bucky for an explanation, but he was looking at Steve, something broken and sad in his eyes, his fist clenching and unclenching anxiously at his side.

“ _Damn it_.” Hawk muttered, looking the tiniest bit guilty. “This ain’t good at all, is it? You guys really aren’t alright.”

“ _OY_!” Another interruption, badly timed of course, but this entire day was a bad time, so it probably couldn’t be helped.

“Happy, leave it for right now.” Sam started to warn the cook away, but the big man was not about to be denied his chance to ream the Captain and Bucky.

“Listen, I don’t care if Tony is mad at the both of ya.” He jabbed in a finger in their direction. “But I’ve been down there knocking on the damn door for ten minutes and he won’t even answer me.  _You_ deserve the silent treatment,  _I_  don’t. He needs to eat, so you get your asses down there and break down the door or somethin’, huh? Do  _one thing_ right by that boy and at least don’t let him starve himself just cause he don’t wanna be around you. It’s damn near supper time and he ain’t been out all day.”

“Ten minutes?” Steve looked up then. “You’ve been knocking for ten minutes? And didn’t hear a sound?”

“Nope.”

Bucky and Steve exchanged a long look. “That door isn’t anything close to sound proof.” Bucky muttered.

“Neither is the cabin.” Steve added.

“Yeah we know. We hear you guys all. the. time.” Hawk deadpanned. “What’s your point?”

“My  _point_ is, Happy should have heard the bed squeak when Tony rolled over or footsteps or–”

“–even if he’s crying, you could probably hear it through the door.” Bucky’s eyes shot wide. “ _Stevie_ –”

Steve was already moving, clearing the few steps to the deck in a long jump, and stomping down the steps to get below deck, heading for their cabin, Bucky hot on his heels, and Sam and Hawk following along a little slower.

“Tony!” Steve banged on the door. “Tony, baby. I’m not going to make you come out, I’m not going to make you talk to me, but give me some way to know you’re in there.”

Silence.

“Tony?” He knocked again. “I’m gonna break this door down, I swear. At least tap on the other side so I know you’re alright.”

Silence.

“Damn it.” Bucky swore and raked his fingers through his hair. “ _Tony_! Don’t be like this, sugar! Just let us know you’re in there!”

“What’s going on?” Happy finally made it below deck, just in time to see Steve send his foot through the cabin door, buckling it in the middle and knocking it right off its hinges.

They all stared at the empty cabin, at the open drawer where Tony’s clothes had been, the bed that obviously hadn’t been slept in, and then one at a time turned to look uneasily at Steve, whose face was turning more and more red with each passing second.

“Turn the ship around.” Bucky whispered hoarsely. “We’ve got to get back to Charleston.”

“How did he get off the boat?” Hawk asked, mouth agape. “Cap, what the–”

“Turn this fucking ship around.” They couldn’t tell if Steve’s voice was choked from sadness or from  _rage_.

“ _TURN IT AROUND NOW_!”

*****************************

*****************************

“I will admit to being impressed that you made it off the Nomad.” Natasha commented, eyeing the cards in her hand critically before lying one down on the table. “However did you manage that?”

“One of the crew told me they were jumping ship.” Tony answered quietly, studying his own cards. “Said that he knew things had gotten bad between the Captain and I, and wanted to know if I wanted to leave too.”

“Why would he assume you would trust him enough to leave with him?” she prodded, clicking her tongue in disapproval when Tony lay another card out. “Are you keeping an eye on your cards, Anthony? You should always have ten, remember?”

“Right.” Tony didn’t sound as if he cared as he picked up another card to get his count back to the correct number. “Um, the sailors name is Alexander. I uh– I took some of his punishment a few days ago.”

“You took some of his punishment?” Natasha raised an eyebrow. “As in, he was meant to be punished, and that Captain allowed that brute of a Bronco to flog  _you_ to lessen the other mans punishment?”

“Steve– The Captain spanked me.” Tony explained and Natasha noted that he didn’t even blush over it, didn’t even tinge the slightest bit pink speaking about such a humiliating punishment.

“Didn’t make you kiss the gunners daughter, did he?”

“I don’t know what that means.” Tony watched dully as Natasha took another another. “What is that?”

“It’s when they tie you to a cannon and give you a bare ass paddling in front of the entire crew.” She supplied, and Tony only blinked, then shook his head.

“No. No. He did it in our cabin.”

“So this  _Alexander_ felt as if he owed you a kindness for taking some of his punishment.”

“I suppose. We waited until dark and then took a boat and came to shore. We were docked, so two sailors heading towards the city is a normal scene, no one even stopped us. I don’t know where he is, we parted ways as soon as we got to dry land.”

“Hm.” Natasha glanced at the rapidly diminishing stock pile. “The Captain didn’t notice?”

“He and Bucky were still– they were still in the other room when I left.” Tony gathered his cards and knocked on the table. “The door was closed but I could hear them talking. So I just left.”

“Brave of you. Now wait, do you  _honestly_ think you won? You’ve never played gin in your life and I am supposed to believe–” she snatched his cards and stared down in disbelief at the perfectly numbered cards. “Anthony, I do believe you lied to me about being new to card games.”

“No ma’am.” Tony settled back in his chair, looking entirely too despondent for having beat Natasha at their game. “It’s all numbers.” he tapped his temple. “Simple counting, right?”

Natasha only narrowed her green eyes at him and started re-dealing. “What are your plans when you get to New York?”

“I’m not sure.” Tony said shortly. “I can’t seem to think that far ahead.”

“Ah.” she nodded, pushed his stack of cards towards him. “Could I share something with you, darling?”

Tony made a vague noise of agreement, shuffling his cards in his hands.

“There’s two things I’ve learned in this life.” She began, rearranging her own cards. “I’ve learned that beauty isn’t a weakness. People call women– and men–” she added, flitting her eyes down Tony’s frame. “–beautiful or pretty as if it’s a terrible thing, as if it limits us. It shouldn’t. Beauty isn’t meant to be put on a shelf and never touched, it’s meant to be a weapon. Soft touches and a pretty smile hide sharp edges and a wicked intellect better than any disguise.”

“Take me for example.” She pulled her first card and sat back in her chair with a dramatic little sigh, crossing her legs and smiling when Tony’s eyes traced helplessly up her legs to her nearly exposed hip– and then dropped back to the dagger she kept tied to the inside of her thigh with a strip of silk.

“While you have been staring at my legs, and listening to the calm tone of my voice, I may very well have a knife to your throat.”

Tony jumped and stared down at the impressively large knife Natasha had pulled from…  _somewhere_ …swallowing as she casually tapped one long fingernail on the blade.

“Beauty as a weapon.” she repeated with a wry smile and Tony managed a chuckle.

“So what else?”

“I’ve learned that sometimes the only way to cleanse a house is to burn it down.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably at the  _danger_  in her voice. “What do you mean by that?”

Natasha was quiet for a minute, studying her cards. “My Madame was a cruel woman.” she finally said. “Turned girls out that were far too young to be in this profession. When the men would be rough, she would tell the women to powder over their bruises and move on to the next one. If a woman was  _unfortunate_ enough to be with child–” she picked up a card. “–she was unceremoniously and suddenly  _without_ child and if it became a recurring problem, Madame would ensure that it stopped being a problem altogether. In fact, she decided it was better to make sure the new girls never would fall  _beremennaya_ – pregnant–  and took the ability from them.”

She touched her own stomach lightly and Tony swallowed back the bile rising in his throat. “Natasha—”

“Fire is the ultimate cleanser.” she ignored the horror on his face. “This isn’t the original whorehouse, you know. It had to be rebuilt fifteen years ago. Nothing but ashes left of the other house, nothing but ashes left of the Madame, only scars as a reminder of what had been.”

She jingled the heavy bracelets on her arm, allowing Tony just a flash of a burned patch of skin that even after  _fifteen years_  still looked painful.

“Sometimes to purge the evil from a place, to rid a home of corruption, you have to burn it to the ground.” She met his eyes steadily. “Do you understand what I am saying?”  

“I understand.” Tony whispered, trying to blink away the pain at the thought of a young Natasha having to endure so much. “How did you survive? How did you make it through all of that?”

“Because I had to.” she said calmly. “I survived because I  _had_ to. Giving up and letting someone dictate how my life went, how often my heart could break, how badly I could hurt– it simply wasn’t an option for me.”

Tony stared at his cards unseeingly for several minutes. Then– “…to the ground?”

“Until there’s nothing but ashes.” she whispered. “And then you rebuild.”

A servant came in then, bent to speak in Natasha’s ear.

“Well then.” Natasha cleared her throat and straightened in her chair, all her softness hidden by ready mask of  _Madame_ falling over her features. “Your ride to New York is here, are you ready?”

“Yes.” Tony lay his cards down and took a deep breath, waiting as Natasha motioned for the serving girl to let her visitors in.

“ _Natalia_. It has been too long since I have seen you.” The most beautiful woman Tony had ever seen crossed the parlor with sure steps, bending to lay a kiss on Natasha’s upturned lips, before straightening to an impressive height to look down at Tony, who promptly stood and offered a short bow. “This is my cargo?”

Her voice was husky, lilting and soft, with an accent Tony couldn’t quite place, and it was a marked contrast to the steel that glinted in her eyes as she looked him over.

“This is Anthony.” Natasha left his last name out purposefully and Tony sent her a grateful smile. “He is in need of transportation and since you are already going that way–”

“Mmm.” the woman pursed full lips, mouth slashed with a bright red that Tony couldn’t help staring at. It was remarkable enough that she stood at least an inch taller than him, but the boots she wore pushed it to three, and the calf length coat did nothing to hide an astonishing figure, accented by the corset she wore, flashing bare shoulders and collarbones beneath her coat. A toss of long dark hair showed off a row of piercings up her ear and Tony– Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Does he speak, or just stare?” A different voice, higher pitched and entirely more annoyed, broke Tony out of the moment and he flushed lightly, murmuring an apology as a second woman approached.

She was nearly tiny compared to the first, but just as beautiful, with skin the color of swiss mocha and dark eyes that sparked with both amusement and something akin to danger, her hand resting lightly on her sword as she watched him suspiciously. .

“Why does he need to get to the city?” she demanded.

“Family business.” was all Natasha said. “Will you take him?”

“Do you trust him?” the first woman asked, and when Natasha nodded, she shrugged. “Then that is enough for me. I will take him as a favor for you.”

“Excellent.” Natasha inclined her head in thanks. “Anthony, love, this is Captain Diana Prince, and her first mate, Valkyrie.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Tony said quickly, giving them both another short bow. “I truly appreciate–”

“Listen to this little posh thing!” The first mate– Valkyrie– laughed out loud. “What does it take to get rid’a that starch in his bloomers? A bit of ale? Some opium perhaps?”

“Settle, Darling.” Captain Diana’s eyes sparkled and she bent to kiss her first mate to shush her. “We should be grateful Natalia didn’t saddle us with one of those brutes she entertains.”

“I would never do such a thing.” Natasha said primly, and Captain Diana smiled at her fondly before stepping into Tony’s space, crowding him against the wall and cupping his chin in her hands.

**_[((Fan Art))](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/169006761573/gimme-that-swing-happy-birthday-to-the-queen-of) _ **

“Such a darling boy.” she murmured. “However did a pretty, proper thing like you end up friends with Natalia? Far too sweet to be sailing with pirates, don’t you agree, Valkyrie?”

“If you say so, my Queen.” Valkyrie looked entirely un-impressed by the entire ordeal. “But if we wish to sail with the tide–”

“Of course. Come along then, Anthony. The ship will not wait.” Diana turned on her heel, stopping only to kiss Natasha goodbye before striding from the room, long coat flying behind her, followed closely by Valkyrie, who blew Natasha a kiss and jerked her head for Tony to follow.

“Take care, Anthony Stark.” Natasha said quietly. “And after you have finished sifting through the ashes, do try and find your pirates again, hm? They might be brutes, but I know they care for you.”

“Thank you for everything.” Tony hesitated  before kissing her cheek, choosing to ignore her comment about  _his pirates_. “Honestly.”

“Go on then.” she smiled as he nearly ran out the door, chasing down Diana and Valkyrie.

There was a reason they called Diana the Pirate Queen, and it had just as much to do with her battle prowess as it did her astonishing beauty and the beauty of her volatile,  _lethal_ first mate Valkyrie.

Natasha would bet good money that after a week with the women, Tony would be sorely tempted to reconsider just how badly he missed the  _Nomad_  and the pirates that had broken his heart…. If he missed them at all, that was.

******************

******************

It had been dark for hours, and Natasha was still sitting in her parlor drinking tea and going over her list for the market, when a servant downstairs screamed and the heavy sound of boots stomping up the stairs made her look up.

A sigh then, and she set her tea down, folding her hands in her lap patienly and waiting for the men to make an appearance.

“Natasha.” The door nearly broke from it’s hinges when Steve threw it open. “Have you seen Tony?”

“Hello, Captain.” she said mildly. “Displaced something, did we? I would think losing someone on a ship would be damn near impossible.”

“She knows where he is.” Bucky growled, and it was only Steve grabbing him and forcing him still that stopped him from crossing the room and shaking Natasha. “Tell us where he is!”

“Come now, boys.” She laughed softly and sipped at her tea again. “Discretion is the very essence of my profession isn’t it? I would lose ever so many clients if I gave out their names to every angry spouse that came by, wouldn’t I?”

Bucky’s hand went to his sword, only barely stopped again by Steve and Natasha swallowed the uncomfortable frisson of  _fear_ that wound through her.

Her relationship was Steve was built on years of trust, but Bucky had always been less trusting of her motives, and she knew it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge into violence. Usually he was loathe to raise a hand against a woman, but all assumptions were off when it came to be being in between the Bronco and someone he loved.

“He isn’t here.” she finally said, sounding much calmer than she felt, and Steve’s eyes blazed hot with rage.

“ _Where is he_?”

“He is sailing with the Queen and the Valkyrie.” she took an inordinate amount of pleasure in watching the color rush from Steve’s face, leaving him pale and leaning on Bucky for support.

“You gave him to  _Diana_?”

Bucky swore angrily, lashing out and kicking a whole through her wall. “What the  _fuck_ , Natasha!  _Why_ would you–?”

“Because he showed up at my door at midnight, soaking wet and heartbroken!” She snapped, standing now and facing them furiously. “He didn’t even tell me what happened, but I know you assholes well enough to know that you fucked up! He asked me to get him home, and I said I would.”

She sneered then, “He was with me nearly an entire day. How did  _you_ go so long without knowing where he was?”

“We thought he was locked in our cabin and just didn’t want to talk to us.” Steve admitted, dropping into a chair and looking entirely exhausted all the sudden. “Natasha– why  _Diana_?”

“Because he’s safe with her.” Natasha sat as well, sending a wary look towards Bucky, who was still pacing angrily. “You know there isn’t a ship in these waters that can touch the  _Antiope_ when it comes to speed. In fact, the  _Nomad_ is the closest, and you  _know_ you can’t catch her. And if something happened and she was caught– something about that crew of hers is so violent and bloodthirsty they make the lot of you look like school boys playing pranks.”

“He is  _safe_ with her.” Natasha repeated. “And you should thank me for that.”

“I oughta wring your neck for interfering.” Bucky snapped.

“You’re welcome to try, Bronco.” she said right back, yanking the dagger from the tie on her leg and slamming it onto the table. “But you  _know_ that I did right by Anthony. Better than the two of you did, anyhow.”

“Thank you.” from Steve, who sounded utterly miserable and completely defeated. “Thank you for making sure he was safe.”

“You’re welcome.” Natasha sniffed and took another drink of her tea. “Now. Don’t you boys have a ship to catch in Bermuda?”

“Yes.” Steve stood to his feet. “Yes, we do.”

“Stevie, you can’t be serious.” Bucky frowned. “What about  _Tony_? We have to go after him. We can’t just let him–”

“He’s  _safe_.” Steve interrupted. “And that has to be enough for now. There are more things at stake than whether or not we want to be with him. More lives to save, and what we want doesn’t matter when it comes to that.”

“ _Stevie_!” Bucky snapped, and then lowered his voice pleadingly. “If we wait too long, he might not ever come back.”

Natasha actually flinched at the heartbreak in Bucky’s tone, at the jolt of pain that crossed Steve’s face.

“Be that as it may.” Steve drew himself up to his full height. “This is a direct order from your Captain. Return to the ship and ready the men. We have already lost a day, and that might very well cost us this mission entirely.”

Bucky looked like he was going to argue, his pale eyes lighting stubbornly, but then his eyes shuttered, his voice flattened and he nodded woodenly.

“Aye Captain.”

The door shut behind them quietly and Natasha allowed herself to relax, allowed herself a moment feel sorry for them all.

How bloody unfortunate a situation for the three of them, to be utterly in love, and yet so clearly doomed to fail.


	25. Chapter 25

Tony woke with the sun, sitting up in his tiny cabin and realizing in surprise that he had actually  _slept_ , and sort of hating that he had been lulled to sleep by the waves rocking the ship and the sound of the sea around him. **  
**

He had hoped that Natasha would have been able to secure him a way home over the land, traveling by horseback perhaps. Not only because he was a proficient rider, but also because he was sure that he would always hate the ocean after all of… _this_. His foolish dreams of adventure on the ocean and the sea had been brought to life with Steve and Bucky–

–and then dashed on the rocks by the very same pirates and he wanted to hate the water, the waves, the never ending blue and forever reaching sky.

But he didn’t.

He  _couldn’t_.

Damn it all.

“Tell me, posh thing.” A voice at the door had him startling from his thoughts. “Do you plan to loaf about it bed all day, or shall we do something with ourselves?”

“Valkyrie.” He stood to his feet quickly, offering a short bow. “I didn’t realize you were–”

“Stop with that.” She pointed a knife at him, even though there was no heat in her gaze. “Don’t need to be so formal with me. No need to stand on ceremony and all that.”

“Forgive me.”

“ _Forgive me_.” Valkyrie mocked, and her lips lifted in a reluctant smile. “You  _are_ a sweet thing, aren’t you? Raised right proper? How did you come to know Natalia?”

“In the usual way, I suppose.” Tony answered vaguely, and she laughed then, the mirth transforming her features into something soft and gorgeous, and he knew he was staring when she laughed harder.

“The  _usual_ way one meets a Madame? That’s what I’m supposed to believe? Honestly, Posh, it’s like you don’t know how to lie at all!”

“I’ve never had a reason to lie.” Tony said awkwardly. “I have always assumed that was a good character trait.”

Valkyrie chuckled at him. “Well, I suppose it’s a habit you’ll pick right up, being with pirates and all. Come on then, stop staring like you’ve never seen a woman before and go see our Queen. She’s up at the helm. I’ll take you.”

“Thank you.” Tony reached for his jacket. “Could you tell me though– why do they call you Valkyrie?”

“Because it’s my name.” she blinked at him as if he were stupid. “Why do they call you  _Anthony_?”

“It’s just a…” Tony hesitated. “… _wild_ sort of moniker, isn’t it? A valkyrie. They were warriors of old, you know. Defended the throne of the Norse Gods? Brought slain soldiers to Valhalla? Not a name most would be familiar with and yet you carry it so proudly and so easily, as if it’s always been yours.”

Valkyrie watched him for a moment, then her hand went to her throat, pulling her shirt collar aside to show him the  _freed_ brand on her neck. “I refused the name I was given. I am not someone’s property to be named, my soul is my own and I name it as I see fit.”

“When were you freed?” Tony asked, then held up a hand apologetically. “If you would tell me. It’s your right not to.”

“I know my rights.” she pursed her lips in a wry smile. “And it was long enough ago, that no one knows me by my slave name any longer.”

“Ah.” Tony nodded. “I understand.”

“You don’t.” she countered, “But you will start to, if you continue on in this life long enough. But that’s why you’re running away, isn’t it? So you don’t have to stay in this life any more?” 

“I’m not running away.” Tony said stubbornly.

“No?” she raised an eyebrow. “Tell me again how you came to be at Madame Natalia’s?”

Tony looked away and Valkyrie smirked knowingly. “Come on. Not polite to keep the Queen waiting, is it?”

“Of course not.” Tony took a deep breath, fit his hat snugly on his head and followed her out of the cabin and up the stairs into the sunlight.

“Oh.” he said, surprise lighting his eyes with the first bit of interest he had felt in days. The  _Antiope_ was…  _massive_. Bigger than he had realized in the dark of the previous evening, bigger than the  _Nomad_ had been, with three towering masts standing fully rigged, sails filled with the breeze.

“Good Lord, she’s a bloody  _frigate_!” Tony blurted, staring up and  _up_ at the expanse of sail, at the miles of ropes that made up the rigging. There on the deck stood four cannons, each easily a ten pound gun, and Tony knew that there had to be at least one gun deck full of even bigger ones.

There at the helm, were another set of four guns, lighter sixes and two heavy nines, set on something of a swivel so they could be maneuvered as needed.

“A swivel.” Tony muttered, running his hands over the gleaming bronze, feeling the warmth of it from sitting in the sun. “Genius. However did you put these on a  _swivel_?”

“Queen wanted to be able to turn her guns.” Valkyrie shrugged. “So we mounted them.”

“Also, because I love the way my Valkyrie looks handling a cannon.” Diana interrupted their conversation, jumping down from the rigging above and landing with a light thump, coat and hair flaring behind her.

“Surely that isn’t the reason, my Queen.” Valkyrie laughed but it was a playful, husky sound, meant more to entice than it was to challenge.

“You know very well that it is.” Diana murmured and as if Tony wasn’t even there, she moved to kiss Valkyrie, sliding her arms around the trim waist and bringing the shorter woman right against her curves, red lips meeting red lips in an embrace that made Tony cough and turn his head away.

“Aw, are we going to make you blush?” Valkyrie teased and Diana laughed softly before kissing her again.

“I’m sure after months with the lusty Captain Rogers and his rapacious Bronco, there isn’t much that makes our sweet Anthony blush.” Diana ran her fingers through Valkyries long hair, her forearms resting easily on her first mates shoulders. “Is there, darling?”

Tony’s mouth curved in a bitter smile. “No, I suppose there isn’t.”

******************

******************

Tony wasn’t expecting to be chased out of the galley, but he scrambled away anyway, when the cook– a woman shorter than even Valkyrie– winged a ladle at him and told him to stop straying underfoot or she’d serve him for dinner.

“Your cook.” Tony paused to catch his breath after dashing up the stairs and onto the deck. “ _Feisty_ , isn’t she?”

“Etta is a darling.” Diana answered, not taking her eyes from the sea. “Chased you from the kitchen?”

“With a  _ladle_.”

“What a darling.” Diana grinned. “Did she threaten to serve you for dinner?”

“Um, yes. How did you know?”

“Classic.” Diana consulted her map, then motioned for Tony to come closer. “Take the wheel, Anthony, I need to change our heading.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked in surprise. “I don’t actually know how to do that.”

“Stand right here.” She grabbed at his hand and dragged him behind the wheel. “Feet like this.” A swift but light kick to his boot set his feet a shoulder width apart. “Hands here.” She wrapped her hands around his and placed them on the wheel. “Now challenge the horizon to bring you an adventure.”

“Challenge the horizon?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “And how would I do that, exactly?”

“I usually squint at it irritably.” Diana laughed. “Anthony, didn’t that Captain of yours never let you steer the ship?”

“I was busy with other things.” Tony curled his fingers around the handles of the wheel, surprised by how much it moved as the ship plowed through the waves. “Learning to tie knots, working the sails, cleaning.” He lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. “Washing dishes.”

“Ah.” Diana made a mark on the map, glancing up to study the clouds. “So you were not only a pretty diversion then? Natalia made us seem as if you were only onboard for the Captain’s pleasure.”

“In retrospect, I might have been.” The words were ash in Tony’s mouth, and Diana’s gaze sharpened at the bit of pain that leaked into his voice. “What all did Natasha tell you about me?”

“That one day you had found yourself unexpectedly in Captain Rogers’ company and now were looking to return home.”

“Is that all?”

“Should she have told me more? Bring the wheel about a bit, Anthony, you are listing.”

“Oh sorry. And no, I suppose not.” Tony shook his head. “How did you find Etta? She doesn’t seem like the usual–” he hesitated. “–The usual person to be aboard a ship. But I suppose I’ve never met a woman sailor before either, so I’m actually not entirely sure what to expect.”

“I don’t think even the men know what to do with Etta.” Diana finally seemed satisfied with their course and straightened back up. “I found her when I went looking for a new corset. I was recommended to her shop and the darling woman told me that I had no need for a corset because I had no tummy to be hidden. I was promptly in love and invited her to sail with me.”

“And she went with you?” Tony bit back the urge to laugh. “Only because you didn’t need to wear a corset?”

“I imagine she came with me because I bought nearly everything in her store.” Diana’s eyes twinkled. “But I’m sure it helps that I am beautiful and and offered her a chance to escape that life . Isn’t that why you went with your Captain? Because he was handsome and promised you an adventure?”

Tony’s eyes dimmed, his mouth tugging down into a frown, but he didn’t answer, only tightened his hands on the wheel and kept his gaze on the water.

****************

****************

“Can I help?” Tony approached the sailor he assumed to be the gunner, a huge man that held a striking resemblance to the Viking Thor, with long blonde hair and massive shoulders. He was tearing old sails into squares, much like Tony had seen Sam do aboard the  _Nomad_ , and Tony reached for a length of cloth, entirely ready to sit and help him with the chore.

“No?” the man sounded confused over why Tony would want to help. “No. No help.”

“Oh.” Tony looked down at the length of sail in his hand. “I’ve done it before, if that helps. Just let me know what sizes you need and–”

The sailor frowned and reached up to take the cloth from him, going back to his task without another word.

Um, alright.” Tony backed away apologetically. “Sorry for disturbing you.”

He wandered away from the sailor and towards the rigging, pulling on the heavy ropes before hauling himself up onto them in one easy pull and working his way up top. The  _Antiope_ was big enough to have a real crows nest, and he was determined to get up there and see out across the ocean. He had missed most of this voyage on the way to Charleston that first week with Steve and—

 _Nope_. Tony stopped climbing for a second, closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his mind of any thought about them. He couldn’t help comparing the  _Antiope_ to the  _Nomad_ of course, that was expected, but that didn’t mean he had to think about… _them_.

 _Nope_.

“No no no.” Another sailor was descending the ropes and waved at him frantically. “No no. Get down. You cannot be up here!  _Monsieur_ , you must get back down!”

“Oh, it’s alright.” Tony assured him. “I can do this, I know what I’m doing. I just want to see the crows nest.”

“Passengers cannot be up here.” The sailor said firmly. “Our Captain will have my head.  _S'il vous plaît_. Please get down to the deck.”

“No, really, I promise I won’t get hurt or anything.” Tony insisted, but the sailor was adamant, motioning him off the ropes and back onto the deck. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry.”

He dropped back onto the deck of the  _Antiope_ and glanced around in frustration. Short of getting a bucket of water and cleaning the decks, he wasn’t sure what else he could do and he knew there was a good chance of being told not to do  _that_ either.

“Oy!” Valkyrie bumped shoulders with him as she passed on the way up to the wheel. “What’s the frown for, Posh?”

“It’s  _Tony_.” He said irritably.

“ _Posh_.” she repeated blandly. “What’s the frown for?”

“I was looking for something to do– a chore or cleaning, or even helping one of the crew.” he explained, motioning around the ship. “This ship is beautiful, and I worked almost every day on the  _Nomad_ , but every time I try to help, I get told no.”

“It’s because Captain Diana will have the sailors heads if you are hurt.” Valkyrie said, an amused tilt to her lips at the thought of Tony actually wandering around asking for chores to do. “Natalia told us to make sure you made it unscathed to New York, and that means you are to sit that posh perfect ass down and enjoy the ride.”

“I need something to pass the time.” Tony spread his hands sheepishly. “I didn’t have any down time on the  _Nomad_ and now I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Maybe they made you earn your keep on the  _Nomad_ , but this is the  _Antiope_. We are a  _frigate_ , not a tiny brigantine, we have more than enough men to do the work. There’s no need to chip your pretty nails on anything.” Valkyrie was only teasing him, her eyes sparking playfully.“There are books in my room however, if you are would like. You seem the type to waste days reading.”

“Books.” Despite himself, Tony’s eyes lit in excitement. It had been at least a month since he had even had the energy to read, much less the time. Steve and Bucky had taken up any bit of free time he had had–

 _Nope_.

Tony forced the thoughts away.. “A book would be wonderful.” he said, smiling faintly at Valkyrie when she raised an eyebrow at him. “Thank you.”

*****************

*****************

Evening found Tony posted up at the helm, his feet propped on a cannon, his back against several pillows he had taken from his cabin, a book settled on his lap. He had read  _Gullivers Travels_  more times than he could count, and the familiar words had taken his mind off of…everything…for several hours, and now he leaned his head back onto the pillows and watched the sun set over the water, feeling the closest to calm he had been in days.

“Anthony.” Diana invaded his little corner to sit next to him, crossing her long legs at the ankle, and taking her hat off to shake her curls out. “Valkyrie told me that you were trying to find a place to work on the ship, that you were frustrated at being told no.”

“I’m not used to just being a passenger anymore.” Tony smiled a little. “I wasn’t expecting to be told not to help.”

“On a regular voyage perhaps you would have been allowed.” Diana picked up  _Gullivers Travels_ , tapping the cover with her finger. “You have read  _Robinson Crusoe_ , as well?”

“Yes.” Tony said in surprise. “You’ve read it?”

“Mmmhmm.” Diana nodded, and rested her head against his pillows, staring off into the darkening water, letting their conversation fall into a comfortable silence.

“What do you mean, a regular voyage?” Tony asked a moment later. “Is this not a regular route for the  _Antiope_?”

“No. No, usually we avoid the colonies.” Diana tipped her head back to catch the last few rays of sun. “But with the winter coming, I put the  _Antiope_ to berth further north. That is where my love and I spend the cold season, so the men are preparing the ship to rest for a few months, as well as preparing themselves to return home. That is why your help is not welcome. They are doing extra maintenance and you would only be in the way.”

“Home.” Tony repeated. “You send them  _home_?”

“For the holiday season.” she explained. “They sail with me all year, they need to be with their families at years end. Some don’t have families here, so they lease a home together in the city, others have to travel to reach their home further in the wild lands, but all are given this season to do as they want.”

“And do they call come back to the ship once everything thaws in the spring?” Tony smiled ruefully, realizing that he hadn’t even known it was getting close to the end of the year, though the leaves had been turning when he had been so abruptly married off, so he supposed it was the right amount of time.

“Most men come back to the ship.” Diana said with a shrug. “Some stay with their families, others sign on to other ships. It is not easy to be part of my crew, though I would argue the money to be had would make it worth it.”

“Is it money that makes them a loyal crew?” Tony took the novel when Diana handed it back to him. “Or something else? How do you control such a large vessel and a large crew?”

“You mean, how do I– a  _woman_ – control and discipline the men?” Diana clarified. “That is what you are asking?”

“I suppose so.”

“Hm.” She sighed in thought. “Anthony, my men respect the decisions I make as Captain. I have tried to never lead them astray, to listen when they have problems, and to exact swift punishment when there is dissension in the ranks. My men are more important than the ship herself, and they know that.”

“Swift punishment?” Tony echoed. “What do you mean?”

“The last time a man was caught stealing aboard my ship, I took his finger.” she said calmly. “Thievery is not tolerated, because it breeds mistrust and anger between the sailors. A Captain is only as effective as her crew, after all.”

“His finger?” Tony gaped at her. “Doesn’t that seem unnecessarily cruel?”

“I can guarantee–” Diana sounded as if she was laughing over Tony’s shock. “I can  _guarantee_ that taking his fifth finger as a punishment is much easier than what the men would have done to him if I had ignored the crime. And now he will never steal again.”

“He’s still part of your crew?”

“Of course.” She raised an eyebrow. “It is not as severe a punishment as you think, Anthony. And now both he and my other men know that I will take extreme meausures to keep the majority happy, because it is the majority that could overthrow me if they wanted. Aboard a pirate ship, a mutiny is only ever a scant breath away. By being swift with my discipline, it tells the men that I care about their well being, and that encourages them to be loyal.”

“Right. Punishing them, so they know you care.” Tony muttered. “I’ve heard that idea before.”

“That’s exactly right.”

Silence between them again.

“Tell me why you are returning to New York, Anthony.” she finally said. “What do you seek there?”

“I need answers.” Tony said simply. “I have questions, and I have heard rumours, and now I need the answers to them.”

“And if you find your answers?” she raised an eyebrow at him. “What then? Will you stay there, or return to this life?” 

“I’m not entirely sure.” Tony admitted. “It depends on the answers I find.”

“What answers do you want?” she pressed.

“I need to know who is lying to me.” Tony took a deep breath. “ _Someone_ is lying, and I need to know who. And  _why_. Why would they lie to me about– about  _this_ sort of thing.” 

“I see. And you know for a fact that someone  _is_ lying? There are two sides to the story, I am assuming?” Tony nodded when she paused. “So, which side do you hope is telling the truth?”

“I don’t know.” Tony lowered his brows in thought. “I don’t know. Honestly, finding out that either side is lying would be devastating. I wish I could think both sides were telling the truth, but I know that’s not possible.”

“And when you find these answers?” Diana tilted her head so she could look at him. “When you discover which side was lying to you. What will you do then? What will you do to the people who lied?”

“….I don’t know.”

“Hm.” Diana sat back again, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. “It is not a wise man who enters a fight without knowing what he would do should things go badly.”

“I wouldn’t consider myself a wise man.” Tony snorted. “I feel as if almost every decision I have made these last few months have been foolish.  _Naive_.”

“Naivete is not necessarily a curse.” Diana said mildly. “Sometimes it is all that keeps us from falling victim to the dark.”

“The dark?”

“The dark edges of the world.” she nodded. “There are people who know nothing of the slave trade, who have never had to steal bread to eat, who have never ran a blade through a body and felt blood splash on their fingers–and they are lucky. They sleep at night and go about their day without no knowledge of the darker things that lurk out there on the edges.”

“My love and I–” Diana traced a scar on her forearm absentmindedly. “Our eyes were opened to all of that darkness years ago, our naivete stolen from us and on our worst days, it is easy to get lost in the horror and guilt of it all, to let it consume us until we are bitter.”

“How do you avoid getting lost? How do you keep…the dark… from taking over?”

“We love.” she smiled then, red lips parting in a pleased grin. “We love and we kiss and we hold each other and we revel in our freedom and when the winter winds blow we retreat to our little home on the coast and stay warm together. That is how we keep those dark parts from seeping into our soul.”

“I wish I was still naive.” Tony muttered, picking at a loose strand in his trousers. “I wish I could unsee the things I’ve seen, that I could undo moments that hurt me.”

“Of course you don’t, darling.” Diana shook her head. “Think of all you would have  _missed_ if you had said no to the adventure, how much of life would have passed you by because you didn’t want to see the darker parts of it. No, being naive is not a curse, but having your eyes open to it all– even to the difficult parts of life– isn’t that a blessing? I would never trade what I have learned, what I have gained for the days when I was wide eyed and innocent.  _Naive_. I would never go back, because it would mean giving up all of this. It wouldn’t be worth it.”

Tony was quiet, blinking rapidly as he tried to keep tears at bay. “Right now, I would argue with your logic.” he whispered.

Diana touched his thigh lightly, pressed her lips to his ear. “That is only because you are heartbroken, darling. I can see it in your eyes. When the ache in your heart eases, then you will understand.”

She was gone then, a bare kiss on his temple and she left him alone with his thoughts.

Tony didn’t think he would ever understand her reasoning. He couldn’t imagine ever seeing the loss of his naivete, the loss of his  _innocence_ , as a blessing.

Right now, it just felt like a hole in his chest.

Painful.

Raw.

 _Empty_.

Tony stared out at the water until the stars came out, watching the moon rise in the night sky. 

Then he dropped his face into his hands, and let himself cry into the dark. 


	26. Chapter 26

“How long do you plan on standing there?” Steve asked without looking up from the papers on his desk. **  
**

“How long were ya gonna let me stand here while you ignored me?” Bucky answered, and there was no malice in his tone, only a thread of sadness.

Steve’s throat moved as he swallowed, but he didn’t say anything in reply, only kept writing, the scritch of the quill across the paper seeming loud in the too quiet cabin.

“What is it?” Bucky finally moved into the room, shutting the door almost completely behind him. “What are ya workin’ on.”

 _Tap tap tap_. Fingers drummed against the desk and then Steve muttered, “A letter to Tony.”

“Another one?”

“Gotta get it just right Bucky. I’m shit with words and this is—“ he shook his head. “It’s gotta be perfect. I must have written two dozen letters and they were all  _shit_.”

Bucky reached out slowly, and when Steve nodded, he scooted the papers towards himself, lips moving as he silently skimmed through the letter.

“We’re still three days out from Bermuda.” Bucky commented and Steve nodded again, staring past Bucky’s shoulder and at the door with unfocused eyes.

“You want to stop and mail it?”

“It should reach him a few weeks after he returns home.” Steve nodded again. “ _If_ he’s returning home.”

“And if not?”

“Then I suppose it’s counts as journaling.” Steve raised a shoulder in a self deprecating shrug. “And whoever ends up reading it will have a laugh at my expense.”

Bucky didn’t comment on that, only held out his hand for the quill and backed onto the bed, scooting up against the pillows and shaking out his left hand before starting to write carefully, adding in his own words in the margins and spaces between Steve’s sentences.

Steve waited quietly, tracing the grooves of his desk with his fingers, straightening then re-straightening his sketching pencils, staring at the dresser drawer that Tony had emptied out, then over to the spot at the foot of their bed where his bag had sat, along with the package he had never opened— the one Natasha had given him their first night in Charleston.

For such a small cabin, it felt entirely too large without Tony there.

Sometimes Steve found it hard to believe that Tony had only been with them for a few months, that it had only been in the last month that the three of them had even—

“Here.” Bucky shoved the letter back at him. “You can mail it now. Your words aren’t shit, ya know, they sound real good, and I dunno if mine help but at least I got my piece in.”

“Right. Um, Bucky—“ Steve started to try and talk to him, but the first mate was already walking out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

It had been a quiet,  _terrible_ few days since leaving Charleston, and the emotional distance was between them was nearly palpable.

Bucky was  _furious_ that they hadn’t gone after Tony, had withdrawn into himself, taking the night shift so they didn’t have to share a bed, and Steve hated it all so much, it was a physical painful  _ache_ in his soul.

Bucky thought they should have torn up the coast chasing after Tony, should have caught up to the  _Antiope_ and dragged Tony off the ship, but Steve knew— he  _knew_ — that they had to respect Tony’s decision to leave. They had to give him space to find out the truth, and the time to do what he wanted with the answers he found.

All they could do was sit back and wait and hope that Tony would come back to them, hope that there was something left between them to salvage after the lies and the heartache.

Steve hated it. Hated falling into bed without Bucky, hated worrying about Tony, hated the way Bucky hardly ever looked at him, and  _god_ he hated that it felt like he had lost both Tony and Bucky in one awful moment.

Three months ago he thought he had had everything he ever wanted, and then he met Tony and somehow it had all gotten  _better_ , and now— now he had nothing.

Steve brushed tears away and folded the letter, cramming it into an envelope, and just before he shut it, his eyes fell on the last line he had written, and the words Bucky had scribbled underneath.

_I know better than to hope you will come back, but I can’t stop wishing for it anyway. Please come back, Tony._

**Come home to us, Sweet thing. Don’t matter how long it takes, we’ll be here waiting.**

Steve closed his eyes against the burn of more tears and closed the envelope, pouring wax and then pressing his stamp into it to seal it tight.

Tony’s name in block letters across the front, and the address to the town home owned by Obadiah Stane.

Then he tucked it in his jacket, right over his heart, and heading up to the deck to relieve Sam of the wheel.

The pain in his chest over losing Tony, the fatigue from not sleeping for days, how angry Bucky was with him—- it would all have to wait.

He was still Captain after all, and the  _Nomad_ had a mission he couldn’t ignore.

*****************

*****************

“ _Oooph_!” Tony hit the deck with a thump, and wheezed for a few seconds as he tried desperately to get his breath back.

“Come on now, Posh!” Valkyrie sounded entirely too smug and if Tony would have been able to stand, he probably would have thrown something at her. “I thought those renegade pirates of yours taught you a thing or two about fighting!”

“They  _did_.” Tony griped, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head irritably. “But they taught me how to properly fight. You tripped me when I tried to engage you.”

“And?” She raised an eyebrow. “Which one of us won the round?”

“You  _cheated_!” Tony snapped, standing to his feet shakily.

“Perhaps I did.” Valkyrie lifted her blade until it rested under his chin and Tony’s eyes widened, throat jerking nervously as he swallowed. “But if this were a  _real_ fight you’d be dead, wouldn’t you? And then it wouldn’t matter two figs if I took you down the right way or not, would it?”

Tony didn’t answer, and Valkyrie lowered her sword. “The problem is, you’re fighting like those animals you sailed with. Fighting like you’re  _big_ , like you have the strength to slice someone in half.”

“I don’t know what you mean by that.” Tony straightened up, tilting his head back to try and get a full breath in. “How else am I supposed to fight?”

“Like you’re smaller than them.” Valkyrie said patiently. “Because you  _are_. Fight small. Like this.”

Without skipping a beat she swung her sword and nearly took Tony off at the thighs, the tip of the blade skimming uncomfortably close to femoral artery.

“Ah!” Tony yelped and jumped back, and Valkyrie stepped into his space, sending him stumbling back before she hooked her foot behind his calf and sent him sprawling onto the deck all over again.

This time she followed him down, straddling his waist with a bruising knee to his kidney and a dagger at his throat.

“Yield!” Tony blurted and she laughed, twirling the knife through her fingers before shoving it back into the leather sheath on her thigh.

“Again.” She chuckled. “Come on.”

She jumped to her feet and Tony followed warily. “Show me how to do that.” He said, motioning between them. “How do you take someone down?”

“I’m small.” She said bluntly. “People don’t expect me to be this fast, or this strong for my size. If I can stay out of reach for the most part, and then dart in close and topple them off balance?” Valkyrie shrugged. “No matter how big they are, if they hit the ground they are usually dazed for a few seconds, or at the very least surprised enough to need to take a breath.”

“And then?” Tony asked impatiently.

“I can promise by the time they have taken their breath, my blade can be buried in their neck.” Valkyrie shrugged again and in some distant part of his mind, Tony knew he should be bothered by the casual way she spoke of killing.

It was one thing to see Bucky be violent, to know that Steve was bloodthirsty, but a  _woman_ —

“You got the same dumb look on your face all men do.” Valkyrie rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Seems off for a woman to kill so easily, I seem to fragile for this sort of thing.”

“Well—“ Tony spread his hands in an _I suppose_  so gesture.

“Let me assure you.” Valkyrie stripped off her jacket and long sleeve, leaving herself in just a sleeveless camisole. “I am both a woman and a pirate and I am  _nowhere_ near fragile.”

She flexed an arm and smacked a kiss onto her defined bicep, winking when Tony grinned over it. “Now this time, I want you to try to get close to me to take me down. If you aren’t fast enough I’m going to end up cutting you.” She raises her eyebrows challengingly. “Alright?”

“Alright.” Tony took a deep breath. “Let’s go again.”

“More fun than reading books, Posh?” Valkyrie teased him as she dropped into a ready stance.

“More fun than reading most books.” Tony allowed. “The view is more interesting too.”

Valkyrie laughed out loud at that. “Oh my! Am I  _distracting_ you in my chemise? I thought you preferred gentlemen?”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy other beautiful things.” Tony countered, and Valkyries eyes heated, flashing at him in  _interest_.

“Let’s fight first.” She finally said. “And then we will see how much the view improves.”

*****************

*****************

“Etta, my love.” Diana smiled at the tiny cook. “How are you?”

“I suppose I’d be better if that passenger of yours would stay out of here!” Etta complained. “Nearly five years I’ve been sailing with you, and not once have had to deal with anyone in my way. But just this morning, he waltzed in here and wanted to know if he could cook breakfast with me!”

“Apparently, aboard the  _Nomad_ he was expected to help in the kitchen and various chores.” Diana explained as she dug through a barrel of apples for a perfect one. “He and the cook struck up a friendship and I imagined he thought you would be the same.”

“Well, I’m not.” Etta said crossly, but as always, her still-present British accent smoothed out any anger in the words, and Diana smiled over it.

“My darling Etta.” She said fondly. “Heaven forbid you ever start speaking like the rest of us. I imagine you’d have a filthy mouth and shock us all.”

“Oh I have a filthy mouth.” Etta warned. “Don’t think my proper way of speaking means I am a proper sort of girl. I could tear you a new one if I was so inclined.”

“Of course you would.” Diana dropped into a chair near the wall and took a big bite of her apple before asking, “Tell me what you think of him?”

“He’s  _annoying_!”

“I mean if you weren’t irritated with him.” Diana tried not to laugh, but knew the cook could tell when she rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove.

“I think he’s seen too much in too short a time.” Etta finally said. “You can see it in his eyes, you know? It’s like when the boys would come home from the war? And they were never quite as lighthearted as they were before. We couldn’t ever say exactly what changed in them, but you could always see it in their eyes.”

“Mmm.” Diana nodded thoughtfully. “He hasn’t said it, but I think his heart is broken. Not just romantically though. He spoke of wishing he could be naive again, so he wouldn’t know the things he does. Perhaps he discovered something about his Captain Rogers that he could not deal with. He said that someone in his life if lying and he has to figure out who it is.”

“Tis a terrible thing.” Etta clucked her tongue sympathetically. “To think someone you love is hiding secrets from you. No wonder the man can’t hardly seem to smile.” Then Etta sent a sly look towards her Captain. “Seems as if he and Valkyrie are getting along.”

“Yes.” Diana’s full lips pursed in a short smile. “Oddly enough, Valkyrie is quite taken with him, and he seems to be quite smitten with her. For all his heartbreak and sadness, Anthony is still quite innocent to the world, and I think my love finds that quite intriguing.”

“And you?” Etta raised an eyebrow. “How do you feel about him?”

Diana grinned at her friend. “I find him quite intriguing, too.”

*******************

*******************

“Forgive me for interrupting.” Tony apologized at the door to the kitchen and Etta turned to look at him. “I just thought if you needed help cleaning up after supper–?” he motioned to the stack of dishes.

Etta stared at him for a long minute before sighing. “Come on then. Get an apron and get scrubbing.”

Tony smiled in delight, and hurried to do just that.

“Would you tell me?” he asked, grabbing at a pot. “How did you come to know Captain Diana?”

“I don’t like chatting when I’m working!” Etta announced and Tony’s face fell a little.

“Apologies.”

They worked in silence for a few minutes, and then Etta sighed again. “I met Diana nigh five years ago now. She came into the shop where I worked to buy a corset. Of course, I told the woman, ‘what do you need a corset for? You have no tummy to hide’, and I suppose I charmed her because she bought nearly everything in the store and told me to come sail with her.”

Tony smiled to himself, but stayed quiet, waiting for Etta to continue.

When Diana walked past the galley an hour or so later, Etta was waving her hands and telling Tony about the time Diana had handed her a sword. “Take care of this, she tells me! And there I am, holding a sword nearly as tall as I am, in the middle of a crowded street in London! What am _I_  supposed to do with the bloody thing?”

“What did you do?” Tony asked, sounding as if he was close to laughing.

“Well I did the only thing I could!” Etta huffed. “I carried the thing right in front of me and yelled for everyone to get out of my way so I didn’t stab them!”

Diana smiled to herself, and moved down the corridor, heading for her cabin for the night.

It hadn’t taken Anthony long to charm the cook  _at all_ , had it?

***************

***************

“Focus, Posh!” Valkyrie scolded. “Now watch me again.” She flipped her knife in her hands until the blade pointed down. “Now we are going to step–” she stepped into Tony’s space. “–bring the knife up quickly and slash from here–” she mimed the motion at Tony’s left hip. “–to here.” she brought the blade nearly to his right shoulder. “And then jump back so nothing spills on your shoes.”

“Good Christ.” Tony muttered and ran a shaking hand through his hair. “You’ve done this to people, sliced them open across their chest?”

“Once or twice.” she said vaguely. “I don’t have the height to stab down–” the blade swished through the air in a downward push. “–now do I? All of my attacks are coming from somewhere below them.”

“I’m not as short as you.” Tony pointed out.

“And you’re not as good as me either.” Valkyrie goaded. “Now come on and give it a try.”

“I’m not practicing on you.” Tony shook his head and Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “I won’t.” he insisted. “I can’t in good conscience– _ack!_!!”

He jumped back several paces when Valkyrie attacked him, barely getting his own short sword up in time to block the blow, twisting away from an attempted stab at his kidneys. “Valkyrie!  _Stop_! Stop I can’t–” he was stumbling back, trying to block every swipe and thrust of her dagger, but he knew he was going to lose and quickly if he didn’t manage to gain a bit of control.

One pass of the knife actually drew blood, and Tony cried out over the shock of the blade slicing neatly into his cheek, at the feel of blood dripping onto his skin.

Something…something snapped then, something in his soul maybe, when he brought his hand up to his face and drew it away bloody. His heart hurt so badly these days, his mind was so tired from dredging up memories from the past two months, his eyes stung from crying, or from staring out at the water trying  _not_ to cry, and it all boiled down to this second– the drops of blood on his fingers.

And something  _snapped_.

Valkyrie full on  _yelped_ when Tony came after her, springing into action suddenly with a swing of his short sword, moving right into her space and forcing her onto the defensive.

Now it was her that was backpedaling across the deck, throwing away her knife and drawing her actual sword in an attempt to keep her distance, but Tony did the same thing, chucking his short sword and drawing his rapier.

Then they were  _really_ fighting, blades clanging together, stepping and parrying around each other, Valkyrie using her speed to keep him off balance, Tony using his greater height to drive her back.

When she darted close and tried to trip him, he spun away and had his blade coming down across her back before she managed to block it. When he went for a stomach blow, she forced the point of his sword down while stomping on his instep so he staggered back a bit.

They were running out of deck, and Tony pushed his advantage, driving Valkyrie towards the rail as fast as he could. Valkyrie of course wasn’t about to be pushed into a corner and in an entirely surprising move, she somersaulted away from him, jumping to her feet only into time to dodge another swing from Tony, who had twisted around as she did and was ready to engage again.

“Good!” She laughed, because it was  _fun_ , sparring like this, but Tony didn’t smile, his eyes didn’t even flicker and Valkyrie felt the first twist of nervousness at the flat expression.

Her hesitation cost her– Tony bullied right into her space and hooked a foot behind her leg, sending her sprawling onto the deck before pinning her in place, knees on her arms so she couldn’t move, sword resting lightly against her neck.

“Yield.” he snapped. “ _Now_.”

“Alright, Posh.” Valkyrie went pliant beneath him. “I yield.”

Another interminably long second, where Tony only stared down at her, and then he relaxed a little, tossing his sword aside. “Good.”

Valkyrie watched him stalk away, rubbing at her head where it had bounced off the deck, and frowning at his sudden change in mood.

“You’re alright, darling?” Diana called from the wheel. She had been watching the entire fight, of course, and had never doubted for one second the Valkyrie could handle herself.

“Of course, my Queen.” Valkyrie got back to her feet and started retrieving their scattered weapons. “I don’t think  _he_ is, though. Saw a bit of blood and became an animal.”

“Blood can do that to a man.” Diana said mildly. “You’re  _sure_ you’re alright?”

“He barely touched me.” Valkyrie pressed a kiss to her Captain’s lips. “Even though, I would have had to hurt him to make him back off if I hadn’t wanted to yield.”

“ _Is_ he alright?” Diana pressed and Valkyrie shrugged, refastening her knives to her waist and thigh.

“Everything he’s been through the last few months, I doubt our sparring session hurt anything that wasn’t already broken.”

*****************

*****************

“You look like you need a drink.” Not even half as discreet as Diana was, Valkyrie rather rudely shoved Tony’s knees out of the way so she could make room to sit in his little nook behind the barrels and the railing. “Or is that what you’ve been doing all day in the cabin? Drinking?”

“Why would you think that?” Tony asked dully. “Assume I was drinking all day?”

“Well, I didn’t want to suggest you were doing the  _other_ thing.” Valkyrie snarked. “Seems like you might consider that a bit private.”

Tony finally smiled then, just a little bit, and Valkyrie elbowed him teasingly, holding out her flask. “Take a drink, Posh. You aren’t all still shaken up about our little game yesterday, are you?”

“Uh, no.” Tony shook his head slowly. “I don’t think so.”

“Then where you been all day?” She wedged herself closer in the small space. “Scared I’m gonna kick your ass for making me yield?”

“Maybe a little.” another barely there smile, just a touch  and then gone.

Valkyrie narrowed her eyes at him, but turned to stare out over the water for a few minutes, elbowing him again so he would take a drink from the flask, before she tipped it back and took a drink of her own.

“Tell me, Posh.” she finally said, and Tony huffed an irritated breath, but didn’t comment on the nickname. “When you get back to the city and figure it all out–” she waved her hand vaguely. “–what then? Are you going to stay there? Or come back and sail?

Tony was quiet.

“You don’t know yet.” Valkyrie realized. “You are going to go home and just see what happens? You have no plans either way?”

Tony shook his head again, but didn’t answer, and they fell silent again.

“Are you alright? After yesterday?” She motioned to the cut on his cheek. “I didn’t mean to draw blood, you know. I was just as surprised as you were.”

“I’m fine.”

“ _Are_ you? Because you almost took my head and then stomped off to pout all night and most of today.” she pointed out. “And sulky boys aren’t any fun.”

“I’m  _not_ sulky–!” Tony started to argue, but then he saw the grin on her face and sat back with a rueful smile of his own. “I wasn’t being sulky.” he said again. “It just sort of…scared me.”

“Why? Nothing scary about defending yourself.” She handed him the flask again, and when he went to take a sip, she tipped it too far so it fell down his chin.

“Thank you.” he said irritably and she smirked at him again, then nodded her head for him to continue.

“Alright.” Tony took a deep breath, ran his hands anxiously down his thighs. “I got a lot–” he tapped his head. “Sitting right here, you know? Keep replaying the last few months in my head, and trying to figure out when I should have seen…something.  _Anything_. Some sort of hint that would let me know to run, and I can’t find it. I can’t find the moment I should have left.”

“So then.” he laughed, but it was self deprecating and harsh. “Then I sit and think back over my life, and wonder what I missed, what was sitting right in front of me and I was too naive or innocent or just  _distracted_ to see. And it just goes round and round in my head until I think I might scream and yesterday–”

Tony closed his eyes for a few seconds. “You cut me, and I saw blood and it was like something released, something broke maybe and I wanted so badly to hurt someone. I’m tired of being the one who hurts all the time. I wanted to hurt someone and walk away unscathed because I don’t know what that feels like and just once I wanted to know what it felt like to not be the one… left hurting.”

“How did it feel?” Valkyrie asked. “Hurting someone? Winning a fight? Walking away?”

“Sort of hollow.” Tony admitted. “I was shocked by how easy it was to just give into the violence, and then when it was over, I just felt empty. Same as I’ve felt all damn week.”

“Hm.” Valkyrie shifted so their thighs lined up and Tony closed his eyes again at the contact. “Well. Seems to me like the most violent people are the most angry. Maybe we should take it up a few notches until you work through it all, huh?”

“I’m not angry.” Tony protested. “I mean, this last week has been awful but I’m not… _angry_.”

“Aren’t you, though?” Valkyrie took another drink. “If I was in your situation, I would be furious over it all.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked at her in surprise. “Well, I mean,  _maybe_ I’m angry.”

“Maybe.” she winked at him. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“Right.” Tony sat back against the barrels, a troubled look on his face.

He was heartbroken, sure. After all, he had lost everything because of one conversation, one moment where it all crashed down around him. And of course he was anxious. He had to return home and confront his Uncle, and learn whether his family was lying to him or his husband had been lying to him. Neither choice was good. Of  _course_ he was anxious.

But it hadn’t occurred to him that he was angry.

But…he  _was_. Somewhere along the way, the pain in his chest had turned to rage, and the headache that throbbed between his eyes wasn’t over tears anymore, the way his throat closed wasn’t to prevent a cry, no it was more to keep a scream from clawing it’s way out and breaking in the air.

 _God_ , he was angry. So angry. Angry enough over it all to want to scream. He wanted to break everything. He wanted to hurt someone.

_So angry he wanted to set fire to something and burn it to the ground._

“I’m angry.” he whispered, and something loosened in his chest when he finally admitted it. “ _Fuck_ , I’m angry.” it felt better to say it again. “I am  _angry_.”

“Admittance is the first step.” Valkyrie said, handing him the flask again.

“The first step to what?” Tony took a big gulp and wiped his mouth.

“The hell if I know.” Valkyrie laughed. “It just sounded good.”

“Fair enough.” Tony rested his head against the barrels. “Fair enough.”

******************

******************

“I hate storms.” Tony said later, as thunder rolled and lightning split the sky off in the distance. “Hate them.”

His words were slurring, the flask between them empty, and Valkyrie gave a tipsy little laugh. “How can you hate storms? They’re  _beautiful_. All wild and unleashed power! And when you survive them, you feel just as powerful as the lightning.”

“What happens when you don’t survive the storms?” Tony asked. “What happens when it beats you down and leaves you tossed up somewhere on a shore?”

“Pick up the pieces and set yourself up stronger next time.” Valkyrie shrugged. “That’s all you can do, right? Can’t just lie there and let the storm wash you away.”

“What if I want to be washed away?” Tony countered, his eyes sliding closed as drops began to fall from the dark clouds, soaking into their clothes. “What if I want to let the storm take me?”

“Can’t be washed away when someone’s holding onto you, Posh.” Valkyrie said affectionately, and hooked their fingers together. “Anchor off a windward shore, and all that.”

“A windward shore.” Tony grimaced, a painful memory burning in his mind. “Right.”

Valkyrie didn’t answer, only held his hand as the rain came down harder.

****************

****************

“Stevie.” Bucky looked up when Steve came to their cabin soaking wet. “Everything alright up top?”

“Just storming.” Steve said, avoiding Bucky’s eyes as he dug for dry clothes and his long coat. “But we’re anchored up, so now just gotta ride it all out.”

“Right.” Bucky got off the bed, crossing the room to grab Steve’s wrist as he started to pull on fresh pants. “Listen, Stevie we need to–”

“Buck, please don’t.” Steve tried to pull away. “I really need to–”

“How d’we ride out storms?” Bucky asked, and his pale eyes were wide, looking painfully vulnerable. “What do we do, Stevie?”

“Turn our nose right into it and take it head on.” Steve said automatically, staring down at where Bucky’s tattooed fingers curled around his wrist.

“And if we can’t do that?” Bucky pressed. “What then?”

“We find a windward shore and wait it out.” Steve’s heart broke a little more, knowing exacty what Bucky was asking. “Bucky—”

“Taking this storm head on ain’t workin’.” Bucky said bluntly. “I know we gotta finish all this work, but sure feels like I lost both you an’ Tony all in the same day. You’re shuttin’ me out, won’t talk to me, an’ I know I’m not bein’ real open an’ that I’ve been angry, but Stevie. Ridin’ this thing out aint workin’ anymore. I need ya. Need ya to be my windward shore, jus’ like you always say, right? Stevie, I  _need_ –”

“I miss you.” Steve blurted, wrapping a hand around Bucky’s neck and dragging him forward. “Bucky, it feels like I lost you too and I can’t– I  _can’t_ –”

“Don’ wanna do this anymore.” Bucky mumbled, pushing their foreheads together. “Stevie, this whole thing ain’t worth it if I don’ have ya next to me. And regular stuff, regular life– seems like it aint worth it unless Tony is here too.”

“We gotta finish this first.” Steve choked out, and Bucky wrapped his left arm around Steve’s waist to hold him steady. “We gotta finish this Buck, but then– then I promise we’ll go get Tony. I  _promise_.”

“We will?”

“I  _promise_.” Steve nodded quickly, nearly biting through his tongue when Bucky’s body pressed up against him, relief and  _need_ and heartache all warring with in him, desperate for an outlet. “We both will. It’s gotta be the three of us to be complete, right?”

“Right.” Tears stained Bucky’s cheek, smearing across Steve’s face when they kissed. “The three of us. But til then, I still need ya Stevie. Ain’t right to lose both of ya, don’t keep yourself away until then, huh?”

“You haven’t lost me.” Steve whispered, drawing his hands through Bucky’s hair. “And until we get Tony back, it will be me and you. I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry you’re angry with me. Sorry I didn’t handle this right–”

“You handled it the same way you always handle it.” Bucky managed a smile. “You stubborn shit.”

“Yeah.” Steve finally laughed, kissed Bucky again, started pushing him towards the bed. “Yeah, I’m stubborn as hell but you’re always there to keep me right, aren’t ya?”

“Always, Stevie.” Bucky agreed in between kisses, shivering over the feel of Steve’s hands under his clothes, trying to get him naked. “Always gonna be us, baby doll. Always us and then it will be us with Tony and it’s gonna be so good–”

He stumbled back onto the bed and Steve followed him down, unwilling to part for even a moment.

“It’s gonna be perfect.” Steve promised. “As long as you go along with me, huh?”

“Been your first mate too long.” Bucky grinned. “Too late to quit now, ain’t it?”

“Bucky.” Steve took his lips in one last, searing kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bucky tossed his head back and bit back a groan when Steve parted him. “Oh  _fuck_ , Stevie– Stevie, I love you too—”

*****************

*****************

Tony woke the next morning to the sun shining through the porthole, and Valkyrie in his bed.

 _Oh no_. He clamped his mouth down on a cry of panic.  _Surely we didn’t–_

“Stop.” Valkyrie muttered without opening her eyes. “I can hear you panicking from here. I’m still dressed and so are you, no one got handsy last night.”

“Oh.” Tony breathed a sigh of relief, and then automatically felt bad over it when Valkyrie smirked into the pillow. “I mean, I didn’t–”

“Don’t worry, Posh.” Finally she cracked an eye to blink up at him. “I’m just as relieved as you are.”

Tony laughed then, actually laughed and dropped back into the pillows. “Good Christ.  _Why_ are you in my bed?”

“Cause I was freezing after staying out in the rain with your dramatic ass.” she said blandly, running her fingers through her helplessly sleep tangled hair. “And your bed is as good any, right? Even though I hate having to explain to my Queen why I’m here and not up with her.”

“Because you both drank yourselves silly and then stayed out in the rain trying to catch your death of cold.” Diana said calmly from the doorway, and they both jumped guiltily. “Valkyrie, my love, aboard deck if you please.”

“Of course, Captain.” Valkyrie jumped– fully dressed, thankfully– from the bed and stood on her toes to kiss Diana good morning as she slid past her.

“Don’t look so upset, Anthony.” Diana said mildly when Tony opened his mouth to apologize again. “I have no issue with the two of you spending the night together.”

“You–wait, what?” Tony’s eyes flew open. “ _What_?”

“Maybe next time however, you extend the invitation to me as well?” She raised an eyebrow meaningfully. “Otherwise I might be terribly jealous.”

Tony’s face turned bright red. “Wh-wh-what? I mean, I can’t– we  _didn’t_ – no we didn’t, I wouldn’t  _ever_ — um–!” he stammered and stuttered and Diana only laughed and turned on her heel to leave, calling over her shoulder,

“Your little blush is darling, Anthony!”

Tony blinked after her, then flopped face down in the pillows and tried to get his heart rate under control.

_Damn Pirates._


	27. Chapter 27

“I can’t believe we will be in New York tomorrow.” Tony said, with no small trace of moroseness, leaning against the railing and staring forlornly at the coastline in the distance. “Has it already been a week?”

The days had blended together beautifully on board the  _Antiope_ – hours spent sparring and laughing with Valkyrie, time spent reading in the sunlight, calm moments in the kitchen with a not as reluctant as she pretended to be Etta, standing at the wheel with Diana and learning how to manage the ship…

It had almost been distracting enough for Tony to forget the ache of loneliness that sat like lead in his chest, but now that land was in sight again, he couldn’t even swallow around the trepidation over what was to come.

 _He wasn’t ready to go home_.

“Has it really been a week?” he repeated wistfully. “Seems longer and shorter all at the same time.”

“Why are you asking me? You know how to count days, don’t you?” Valkyrie sent him a  _look_ , and Tony snorted irritably in her direction. “We have made this trip in four days.” she continued. “I think the Queen was moving a little slower this time around.”

“Why’s that?” Tony asked and then shook his head. “Actually, don’t tell me that. Tell me why you call Captain Diana  _Queen_.”

“You’ve seen her.” Valkyrie shrugged. “What else is there to call her?”

“How long have you been together? You are  _together_ , aren’t you?“ Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Or are you simply–is this more of an arrangement because you are both on the ship?”

“Are you really asking if I’m fucking the Queen or actually in love with her?” Valkyrie laughed out loud at the pinched expression on Tony’s face. “Ah, Posh. Just come out and ask it then, don’t try to be polite about it!”

A heavy sigh, accompanied by an eye roll.

“Keep rolling your eyes, Posh.” Valkyrie bared her teeth in a smile. “Might find a brain back there.”

“Valkyrie, are you and the Captain in love?” Tony grit his teeth, refusing to use the term  _fucking_ , and absolutely refusing to acknowledge her  _finding a brain_  comment. “Or are you simply together for the company?”

“Oh we’re in love.” She looked like she was going to laugh at him again. “Practically married, really, as long as we’ve been together.”

“Why aren’t you  _actually_ married?” Tony squinted at her. “Why wouldn’t you want to make it official between you? Why not get rings, or at least a tattoo to signify your–”

He stopped talking when Valkyrie pulled the collar of her shirt down to bare her chest, showing him the outline of a crown inked across the curve of her left breast, right above her nipple.

“Oh my.” Tony coughed and looked away, then gave a quick glance back, looking away again when Valkyrie grinned cheekily. “For your Queen?”

“Who else would it be for?” She pulled her shirt up again and faced back out to the water. “She has a set of wings over her heart for me.”

“Hm.” Tony drummed his fingers on the railing and Valkyrie watched him suspiciously.

“Why the questions?” She finally elbowed him when he didn’t say anything else. “Or are you just being nosy?”

“I just wonder why two people who love each other—“ he motioned up to Diana at the helm. “—why wouldn’t you get married?”

“What’s official about a piece of paper?” Valkyrie shook her head. “I don’t need a magistrate to confirm that I love her. I don’t need a ring to remind myself not to stray. When it’s real love, something like marriage simply isn’t an issue. It’s enough that  _we_ know.”

“Oh.” Tony’s mind went to Steve and Bucky, the years they had shared without being married. “ _Oh_.” he said again, more anguished this time, remembering how he had spat the words ‘ _my husband’s love_ r’ at Bucky when they had had that terrible conversation.

“Of course marriage doesn’t matter when it’s real love.” Tony clenched his fist. “It’s enough that you know.”

He whispered the words, the heartbreak in his eyes so poignant that Valkyrie looked away altogether to give him some sort of privacy, and Tony covered his face with his hands, unable to shake the memory of how horrified Steve had looked right then, the way Bucky had physically recoiled from being labelled like  _that_.

He had been so upset, so hurt over it all that  _not once_  had he stopped to think how Bucky felt, seeing his love of so many years fall for someone else. It hadn’t occurred to him how Steve might have struggled when things between them changed. He had never assumed that it could have torn them apart, his marriage to Steve.

It had never  _once_ crossed his mind how badly it must have broken Bucky’s heart to watch Steve marry him, to stand there and listen to the one he’d loved for so many years say “I do” to a stranger.

 _Of course_  they had decided that either Tony accepted both of them, or neither of them.  _Of course_  neither one was willing to continue without the other.

The entire situation still sucked, it was all still awful and heartbreaking and made him want to hit something, and there were still so many things to find out and lies to sort out and confrontations to be had–

–but suddenly Tony felt like maybe he understood Steve and Bucky a little more.

He was still angry.  _Furious_ , in fact. But maybe he understood just the tiniest bit more.

“You look like you just realized something terrible.” Valkyrie said after a minute. “You alright?”

“I’m fine.” Tony said shakily, and reached to squeeze her hand. “Thank you.”

“I think you need a drink.” she announced, in lieu of talking anymore, of pressing him for answers that she didn’t really want to hear anyway. “Rum?”

“So much rum.” Tony answered, rubbing his chest, feeling the ache that never seemed to go away. “Bring me all the rum.”

****************

****************

“I think this might have been  _too_ much rum.” Diana said disapprovingly, but the smile playing around her lips softened her ire. “Valkyrie,  _honestly_.”

“In my defense.” Valkyrie held up a finger in protest. “In my defense. He said to bring him  _all_ the rum and yet I’m sharing with the rest of the crew, you should be proud.”

“You’re going to fall over.” Diana replied. “And then I will  _really_ be proud.”

“My Queen. I never fall. I am the picture of grace.” Valkyrie rolled her eyes and leaned against the railing–

–and fell down the stairs because she hadn’t been anywhere near the hand rail.

“The picture of grace, my love.” Diana nodded. “You certainly are.”

“Alright.” Valkyrie conceded from the deck. “Alright,  _sometimes_ I fall.”

“Did you just fall over?” Tony came weaving over to try and help her up, trying to quiet his laughter and failing miserably. “How did you fall over?!”

“Like this!” Valkyrie tripped him and Tony went down instantly, his eyes comically wide for a split second before he howled with laughter and Valkyrie collapsed next to him to do the same.

Diana only sighed and stepped over them on her way to get a drink of her own.

Started by Valkyrie and facilitated by  _barrels_ of rum, a party was in full swing aboard the  _Antiope_ , all of the sailors eager to be so close to home, nearly giddy with excitement to see their families. Drink was flowing freely, several of the men had grabbed their harmonicas and fifes and fiddles, and the crew was dancing and singing heartily, laughter mixed with shouts and music.

Etta herself was being swung around by a burly sailor nearly twice her size, head thrown back in laughter before she was spun to a different sailor who turned her in a lively jig that had her hair coming unpinned and her boots clicking on the deck merrily.

The mood was light, the atmosphere easy and cheerful, and when Valkyrie finally managed to get back to her feet and hook her arm around Tony’s neck, he grinned down at her and she stood on impulse to press a kiss to his lips.

“Oh.” he blinked down at her, the alcohol slowing his reactions enough that he didn’t pull away as quickly as the intended to. “Valkyrie, um–”

“Alright, Posh?” she raised an eyebrow and Tony chewed at his lip for a minute before nodding slowly.

“Then kiss me back!” she goaded. “Unless of course, you don’t know how to kiss a woman.” her eyes flashed in a challenge and Tony snarked right back–

“If say no, will you spend ever so much time teaching me?”

Valkyrie was too surprised by his quick wit to do anything but laugh, and the moment was over as they headed towards the rest of the party, hanging onto each other so they wouldn’t fall, elbowing and bumping and stumbling together.

Diana took a long drink from her mug and observed them carefully, watching as Tony hopped up to sit on a barrel and Valkyrie moved between his legs, raising an eyebrow as Tony took a long drink and then licked his lips and leaned in close.

Valkyrie said something that made Tony shake his head and grin and then the first mate pushed their foreheads together and ran a hand up Tony’s thigh—

—and that’s when Diana decided to join in.

*****************

*****************

Kissing a woman was…decidedly different than kissing Bucky or Steve.

Sweeter.  _Smoother_. Gentler, perhaps.

And even though Diana’s stomach was firm and the muscles in her arm flexed beneath Tony’s fingers as he bent over her, her lips were soft and tasted like rum and berries and it was  _different_.

And  _god_ it was good.

“Try and bite me again, Posh and I’ll take your tongue off.” Valkyrie warned playfully and Tony laughed against her mouth and bit at her bottom lip anyway.

Diana’s hand at his back had him moving away though, tangling his fingers in her long hair and loving the way she lay back into the bed, the way she let him direct the kiss, parting her long legs enough for him to move up against her.

Valkyrie wasn’t about to let him go far, and yanked him back and while Tony was lifting her shirt to touch over her sides and around to her back, Diana sat up enough to reach for her opium pipe, taking a long drag and pursing her lips to exhale the smoke, adding to the haze of alcohol and  _desire_ already thick in the room.

“How are you smoking opium  _and_ drinking?” Tony asked, tipping his head and grinning lazily when Valkyrie dug her teeth into his neck.

“That’s for biting my lip.” She hissed and Tony only pulled her tighter against him while Diana chuckled.

“Anthony, darling, how would  _you_ know what opium is?”

“I read a lot.” He mumbled and Diana tossed her head back and laughed before reaching for Tony’s hand and tumbling him into the pillows.

“In all these books you read—“ Valkyries words were nearly slurred from the rum, but her fingers were sure as she unclasped her belt and shrugged out of her vest, dropping it onto floor and smirking when Tony’s eyes fell to the thin chemise she wore. “— were there instructions on how to do  _this_ sort of thing?”

“I feel like this is more instinct than instruction.” Tony retorted and the women exchanged amused glances.

“Anthony.” Diana turned on her side, leaning over Tony and smiling in approval when he slipped his hand under her blouse to rub small circles in her stomach. “If you think pleasing a woman well doesn’t need instruction—“

“—you are wrong.” Valkyrie finished. “Pleasing a man is easy. But a  _woman_ –“

“There are reasons you men write ballads and sonnets for us. Women are the eternal mystery.” Diana reached for her pipe again, and this time when she set it down, Valkyrie pushed between her legs, slid up the long body to pull the smoke right from her lips.

“Mmm. My love.” Diana crooned, the drug deepening her voice, her words rolling easily as she pulled Valkyrie into a lingering kiss, tugging at the thin chemise until it slid from Valkyries shoulders and pooled around her waist. “How much fun it has been unraveling your mystery.”

Valkyrie moaned something soft, and Diana extended a hand out for Tony, urging him closer until he could put an arm beneath her shoulders, and hesitantly reach to touch Valkyrie. First he traced the crown inked on her breast, dusting over her nipple and biting his lip when she pushed into his hand eagerly. Bolder now, moving lower to her ribs and her trim waist, dipping experimentally into her navel and the lower still, hooking into the waistband of her pants, and Valkyrie muffled a giggle over the tremble in his fingers.

“Don’t laugh at me.” He snipped and Valkyrie only laughed harder and rolled her hips invitingly, rubbing herself against Diana’s thigh and slipping Tony’s hand lower all in the same motion.

“Don’t worry, Anthony.” Diana tilted her head back and sighed when Tony fastened his mouth over the pulse in her neck. “We will teach you what you need to know.”

“I’m a fast learner.” Tony promised and two pairs of dark eyes lit wickedly.

“But I—“ he let his gaze drift over the barely covered bodies, over the curves and dips and planes and entirely unfamiliar terrain of  _women_. “I might need multiple lessons.  _Several_ lessons.”

“You have impressive confidence in your libido.” Valkyrie teased, already pulling at his shirt. “Are you up for the challenge, my Posh love?”

Diana pressed her palm to the front of Tony’s trousers, smirking when he groaned and thrust against her. “Valkyrie, darling, I don’t think being  _up_ is a problem.”

******************

The air was hot, the bed soft, the candles lit all over the cabin, and the alcohol blurring the lines between their bodies as they moved together.

Most of the clothing had fallen to the floor at some point, the cups of rum long empty and the opium smoked and the pipe discarded.

Tony was only in his trousers now, unlaced and slung low around his hips, and Valkyrie was very nearly naked, wearing the skimpiest underpants Tony had ever seen—including the illustrations he had seen in the books he read in secret— silky and ruffled and cut clear to her hip.

She was spread out on the bed wedged up against Diana’s body, the vee between her thighs covered by Diana’s hand, and the moans she made quieted by Tony’s mouth as he bent over them both and traded kisses.

Diana had shed all but her long linen shirt, unbuttoned to her navel and Tony spent an inordinate amount of time getting intimately acquainted with the wings tattooed over her heart, and the long length of her legs, the gentle curve of her hip.

He was lost in the feel of Valkyries hair sliding through his fingers, in the way Diana tasted just  _there_ in the dip of her collarbone, the way Valkyrie arched her back when Diana’s fingers touched her perfectly and the pretty little gasp from Diana’s lips when he scraped his teeth over sensitive skin.

He was lost, happily so, content to let the drink numb him and the smoke soothe him and the pieces of music from above deck kept him from thinking about anything real at all.

He was lost.

Content.

Drunk on rum and high on arousal.

Desperate to be close to someone, to move with someone, to be connected and held and  _warm_.

And god, it was all so different with these women, this Valkyrie and her Queen, all so different from how things had been with—

 _No_.

Tony’s chest seemed to seize up then, his heart squeezing painfully and tears springing to his eyes when he couldn’t stop the memories from swamping him.

_Good Christ I’m so lonely._

Too many thoughts of similar moments aboard the Nomad, too many nights he had done this with Steve, or with Bucky or with  _both_ of them, all the seconds that’s had stretched infinitely when they were together, all the minutes that could have been years when he had been beneath them,  _full_ of them.

He had felt wanted and beautiful and whole, and now he felt—

Now he felt—

Being with Valkyrie and Diana felt—

“I can’t do this.” He eased away from Diana’s mouth with a shaky sigh, pulled his hand from Valkyries hip. “I can’t do this.”

“Anthony, darling.” For somebody so wonderfully fierce, Diana could certainly pout, her gaze falling petulantly to where he had just started undoing the rest of the buttons of her shirt. “What’s wrong? Why are you stopping?”

“Posh?” Valkyrie tilted her head curiously, drawing her bare foot teasingly along his leg. “Come back.”

“I’m lonely.” Tony was suddenly cold, frozen to his lips, his tongue tripping clumsily over the words. “I’m—Im  _lonely_.”

“Well then, come here.” Diana shrugged her shoulders so her shirt fell off entirely and Tony muttered a curse as a sharp bolt of  _want_ went through him.

It was gone just that fast though, fading to nothing with the rest of his arousal and he tightened the laces of his pants self consciously, scooting backwards on the bed.

“I’m married.” He whispered.

“That doesn’t matter to us.” Valkyrie coaxed. “Come back, Posh. We were just starting to—“

“I’m in love.” Tony’s voice broke over the words, his eyes widening in horror and then closing in grief. “I love them. And I’m lonely without them and—oh god. I  _love_ them.”

“Ah.” Diana’s brow smoothed out, an understanding, if not sad, smile on her lips. “Well that’s different then, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”  Tony stared down at his hands, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. “I um—I need to go. I need to—“ he almost fell off the bed as he scrambled backwards, snatching at his shirt and belt, fumbling with his boots. “I’m sorry. I need to go. I need to—I can’t be here. I can’t here with you. I’m so sorry. So sorry.”

Tony didn’t look at them, didn’t even acknowledge their hastily called concerns before running out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

“He’s in love with his Captain.” Valkyrie said incredulously, and Diana  _hmmed_ in agreement, pulling her love back down against her in the bed, trailing her nails up the warm skin.

“And the first mate.” Valkyrie continued, starting to smile again as Diana started tugging at the ridiculous piece of cloth that somehow passed as undergarments.

“He is indeed.” Diana nodded, and cupped her chin to bring her close for a kiss. “But  _I’m_ in love with  _you_ , so let’s leave our Posh prince to brood for a few moments and you can let me worship you, hm?”

“Worship?” Valkyrie grinned and shifted up to lie further between Diana’s legs. “Only after I have gotten on my knees in front of you, my Queen.”

*********************

*********************

“You didn’t realize you were in love with your Captain and his first mate.” Diana said quietly, coming to stand beside Tony at the rail.

“No. No, I would say not.”

“What did you think you felt then?” She raised an eyebrow. “Why were you moping about?”

“I thought it was—“ Tony sighed. “I thought I was just sad because of the lie. And then I was angry that my adventure turned out to be shit. And I thought I missed the way we were together. The three of us.”

“You thought it was lust.” Diana clarified. “Anthony, our hearts do not break over  _lust_.”

“I think you know more about my situation than you originally told me.” Tony frowned, but the words weren’t angry, only resigned over yet another person knowing more than he knew.

“A little.” She admitted. “But it is easy to decipher the rest. What else but love could make a man so sad? And all who know of Captain Rogers know that Bucky Barnes is always at his side, so of course you would have to love both, hm?”

“Of course.” Tony repeated with a bitter smile. “Both.”

“You could stay with us, you know.” Diana pushed her fingers through her hair, wound a strap through it to pull it off her shoulders. “There is nothing to say that you must return to find answers. There is room for you on my ship, and in our bed if you wanted.”

“And then who would I be?” Tony asked dully. “Falling into bed with  _another_ Pirate Captain and their lover? Playing at sailing when I am not fit for this life? Always wondering what might have happened, or what answers I will never know? Running away from everything that hurts?”

“So your quest for answers. It is also to find yourself?”

“Maybe.” Tony stared at the coastline, just barely visible in the moonlight. “I’ve got to be someone more than the boy who lost his parents— and the pretty thing that warms pirates’ beds.”

“And when you discover who that person is?”

Tony’s shoulders lifted and fell in a disheartened shrug. “I can’t imagine that day ever happening.”

Diana  _tsked_ in sympathy, and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving him alone.

Tony stared out at the water until sunrise, then trudged below deck to gather his few belongings, trying to find the courage he would need to face his Uncle and find the answers he needed.

And maybe along the way, he would figure out who he was supposed to be as well.

*******************

*******************

The streets of the city were familiar to Tony in a way that was somehow equally comforting and horrifying.

Knowing every turn the carriage had to take from the harbor, every merchant stall and store front they would pass, feeling the bump and rattle of the stones beneath the carriage wheel– Tony found himself wishing he had walked, if only to prolong the journey a little, and then found himself glad for the carriage because it hid him from view, keeping his return a secret for just a few hours more.

He was glad Diana and Valkyrie had insisted on coming with him, Diana telling him softly that he might appreciate the company, Valkyrie rolling her eyes and saying that a pretty thing like him would be mugged on the streets and she had better come along for protection.

Tony was grateful for both of them, and when he squeezed Diana’s hand absentmindedly, she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles with a small smile without turning her head from the window. Valkyrie kicked at his shin and he hooked his foot around her ankle, tugging at her until she grinned at him and Tony grinned back, hiding his growing anxiety under his smile.

All too soon, the carriage rolled to a stop in front of the steps of the house and Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to grasp at a few more seconds to prepare himself.

“This is for you, Posh.” Valkyrie interrupted his thoughts by handing him a cloth wrapped package, and Tony looked at her curiously before opening it.

“Valkyrie—“ he gaped down at the highly polished dagger laying in the fabric. “What is this?  _Why_ –?”

“It’s a trident dagger.” She explained, and grabbed the knife to show him the lever hidden in the handle. “Stab it through whoever is bothering you, and then press here—“ the single blade snapped open into three wicked edges and Tony’s eyes widened further. “And then they won’t be bothering you anymore.”

She said it all so matter of factly, as if she wasn’t instructing him on how to murder someone, that it was nearly comical, and Tony leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

“Thank you.” he said earnestly. “Really.”

Valkyrie only winked at him and at his collar to drag him in for a real kiss. “Be careful.” She said firmly. “You haven’t been entirely forthcoming about what is happening when you walk through those doors, but be careful. And if you need help, if you get into trouble–“

“I already told him where he can send word if he need us.” Diana interrupted. “Anthony, darling.” She motioned him forward and kissed his lips as well. “I hope you find the answers you want.”

“Thank you.” He said again. “For everything.”

“It was my pleasure.” Diana tipped her hat at him, and Valkyrie squeezed at his hand one more time before Tony grabbed his bag, hefting his in over his shoulder and hopping out of the carriage and onto the street.

“Be careful, Posh.” Valkyrie repeated. “Not everyone is as darling as we are!”

Tony nodded wordlessly, then shut the door to the carriage, waving to the driver and watched with no small amount of trepidation as it clattered down the lane and out of sight.

He couldn’t put it off any longer now, could he?

*************************

*************************

If the butler thought it odd that Tony had shown up at their front door entirely unannounced, dusty and bedraggled from days on the ship, he was too polite to say so, and only sent a disdainful glance at Tony’s dirty boots before showing him into the parlor where Obadiah was having his afternoon tea.

Tony waved the butler away from announcing him, and stood in silence in the doorway, watching the man that had acted as father to him for most of the last eighteen years.

It was hard, no,  _impossible_ to believe that the same man that had held Tony so he could cry over his parents was the same who would condone shipping people across the ocean to sell them into slavery.

Impossible to believe that the same man that had purchased stacks of books for Tony instead of forcing him out into public when his anxiety crippled him, could hold someone like Bucky down and force a brand to his skin.

It was  _impossible_.

But Tony had to know if it was true.

“Hello, Uncle.” He said quietly. “I’ve returned home.”


	28. Chapter 28

Obadiah had been surprised to see Tony standing in the doorway, downright shocked really. Tony had said,  _I’m home_ , and his Uncle had dropped his tea cup, shattering it on the floor and stepping through the mess to gather Tony into a crushing hug. **  
**

“My boy.” he had said, sounding as if he was very close to tears. “I was worried I had lost you.”

Tony of course had opened his mouth to tell Obadiah that they needed to talk, that he had questions that needed to be answered right away, that he needed to know the truth and he needed to know it  _now_ –

–But Obadiah had only held him tighter, whispered, “I thought you had drowned at sea, Anthony. I thought I’d have to place a stone next to your father’s and not have your body to bury.”

Tony probably should have pulled away, he probably should have cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders and demanded that his Uncle be truthful with him, but instead Tony had dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Obadiah and hugged him back.

Because it was good to be home. To be safe. To be with  _family_. To be with people who had never tried to hurt him.

It was easy to spend that first day home getting reacquainted with his old life— walking the property, visiting the stables to see the horses, stealing sweets from the cook, sitting next to Peggy as she went over the weeks duties with the maids, and smiling because the housekeeper had hugged him tight and cried over him disappearing. Had scolded him roundly for making her worry and then had hugged him again, cursing under her breath and reminding him that she had been there when he came screaming into the world, and that she was far too young to bury him quite yet, thank you.

It was even easier to spend a day or two in the grand library, curled up in one of his old favorite stuffed chairs, nose buried in a book and letting the well known words ease his mind. Distracted thoroughly by the tales of mischief and romance of the Greek Gods, Tony didn’t have to dwell on how badly his heart hurt, and how anxious he was about asking his Uncle all the terrible questions.

His bedroom was familiar and comforting, the bed soft and easy to lounge in, the blankets and pillows piled high. The sun came through the bay window every morning and it always took Tony a few minutes to orient himself, to remind himself that there wasn’t an ocean outside the window, that Happy wouldn’t be waiting for his help with dishes, that there weren’t chores to do and decks to clean and sword fighting to practice—

Then Tony would groan and roll over, pressing his face to the sweetly smelling pillows and shutting his eyes against the memories that swamped him, but that only made him feel  _worse_ because he couldn’t escape the dreams either.

_You are beautiful, do you know that? Just beautiful._

_Just the little bit of you I’ve seen is enough to make me want more._

_Come here sweetheart, I’ll teach you to kiss._

_Tony, sweet thing, you gonna show me how you make Steve crazy?_

God, the dreams were the  _worst_ , forcing Tony awake and out of bed to pace, sending him to the library to read to try and keep his mind off of it all, or down to the kitchen to make himself tea to try and put himself back to sleep.

It would be easier if he at least dreamed about that terrible last day, or had nightmares about the battles or the slaves or the  _blood_ or the violence or any of the other things that had made the last few months so difficult.

But he didn’t. Of course he didn’t. No, his dreams were all sweet words and heated touches and the way Steve’s eyes flashed when Tony begged for him, and the possessive growl of Bucky’s voice when he called Tony  _his_. When he called Tony  _theirs_.

It was a form of torture Tony didn’t know existed, and one that his own mind lay out for him and Tony woke up missing them more every day, even as he thought he hated them for  _lying_ to him.

And maybe if he didn’t love them,  it wouldn’t hurt so badly, but it was too late for that now, wasn’t it?

So he lost himself in the library, nibbled at food absentmindedly as he lost the appetite that had come with being at sea, slept later in the mornings because he didn’t have anything he had to do, and with each passing hour, convinced himself that it would be alright to let himself enjoy the familiarity of home for just a little while before he started asking questions and ruined everything.

And then after Tony had been home almost two weeks, he woke up and squinted into the sunlight before snuggling back into his thick blankets, and started feeling as if maybe he didn’t want to ask those questions at all.

He just couldn’t believe that the same man that had cried over him and spent the first three days of his return glued to his side, was the man that Steve and Bucky thought was behind so much cruelty.

It couldn’t be his Uncle.

Not his family.

*************************

*************************

Obadiah sat picking at the last of his breakfast, alternating between staring down at the paperwork on his desk and into the fire crackling in the grate.

It was cold this morning, colder than it had been in weeks, which was expected this close to the end of the year, but uncomfortable nonetheless. There was no snow on the ground yet, which almost made the cold  _worse_.

Looking out at leafless trees, at barren ground, at grey skies that turned dark too quickly– at least snow would have pretty, but as it was, the city was depressing to look at, gloomy to walk about it, that odd off time before the holidays and before the Season started, with its numerous balls and dances and concerts.

Obadiah wasn’t fond of the city anyway, but especially not this time of year, and he was even more uncomfortable now, with the sudden and entirely unexpected return of Tony to the house.

It wasn’t that he was  _unhappy_ that Tony had returned home. He was thrilled in fact, having honestly believed that his naive nephew would have ended up a casualty of life at sea, and he could scarcely believe that Tony had simply walked back into the parlor almost three months later, healthy and whole.

But he hadn’t quite returned as… Tony. He had lost that spark in his eyes, the curiosity and friendly nature that had been so characteristic of the young man for so many years. Ever since his parents had died, Tony had been withdrawn but sweet, shy with others but inherently trusting of Obadiah, and when he had met Tiberius, Tony had accepted the courtship with a small smile and little negativity.

Life with Tony had been easy before this, but now– now he seemed so much emptier than he had ever been before, so lost even though he was home, exhausted even though he assured Obadiah he was sleeping, and he always looked sad, more so when he thought no one was watching. And his  _temper_ – Tony had never been quick to anger, but now it was as if his sadness turned to rage at the drop of a hat and he was lashing out, snapping orders and raising his voice– but then just as quickly he was apologizing, softening his tone and trying to make amends.

It made Obadiah’s chest clench, knowing that Tony had experienced something that had jaded him terribly, something that had turned his docile nephew into someone who was always just a breath away from being spectacularly angry over nothing important at all.

He had to admit though, it was nice to see the fire in Tony’s eyes, even if it was anger. Too much time was spent with a blank expression, words carefully measured before they were said and it made Obadiah uneasy. It was perhaps out of character for Tony to be so angry, but it was unnatural for him to be so false as well, so perfectly poised as if he was afraid to be human.

_What had happened to him?_

The Viscount Stone would laugh at him, scoff at Obadiah’s sudden sentimentality for his nephew, when a few months ago he was ready to give Tony to Tiberius to secure a business deal. And truthfully, Obadiah didn’t know exactly what it was that had sparked the wave of protectiveness, but it had started sometime around when they had caught Tony and Captain Rogers in the garden and everything had gone to hell so quickly.  

The protectiveness, or whatever it was _,_  had also prompted Obadiah to keep Tony’s return quiet for nearly ten days, trying to give his nephew as much time as he could to recover from what had happened, and as much time as possible to re-adjust to their life.

Of course, word had gotten out in one way or another that the Stark heir had suddenly and surprisingly returned to the city, and Tiberius had been nothing short of furious that Obadiah hadn’t told him immediately, going so far as to show up on their doorstep, demanding to be let in to see Tony that instant.

Annoyed at the Viscounts proprietary attitude, Obadiah had answered that Tony needed rest, that he needed time to readjust to his old life, and the Viscount had begrudgingly agreed to give them the rest of the week, telling Obadiah in something of a threatening tone that he fully expected to be seen when he came calling at that time.

Today was the end of the second week, the end of their brief reprieve, and as if he had been summoned by Obadiah’s thoughts, Tiberius arrived on the front steps, sweeping past the butler and into Obadiah’s study as if it were his own.

“My Lord.” Obadiah said coolly, not bothering to stand, entirely annoyed that the Viscount continued to act as if he were a subordinate instead of them being equals in their partnership. “What brings you to our home this morning?”

“You are well aware of why I am here.” Tiberius sniffed, shrugging out of his heavy coat to warm his hands by the fire. “Where is Anthony?”

“Resting.” Obadiah replied briefly and Tiberius looked irritated at the lack of respect from the businessman.

“It would do you well,“ He began, narrowing his eyes in anger. “to remember  _who_ it is you are speaking with. Trying to keep me from Anthony, when you all but sold him to me is  _not_ wise. I suggest you—“

“Good morning Uncle.” Tony’s quiet voice broke into what would surely have been a tirade and Tiberius stopped mid sentence in surprise. “How are you this morning?”

“Good morning Nephew.” Obadiah pasted a jovial expression on his face, swallowing back a pulse of uneasiness when Tiberius slicked fingers through his hair and crossed the room to Tony, both hands held out in welcome.

“Anthony.” He brought Tony’s hands to his mouth, kissing them gently. “Welcome home. I was so very worried about you these last few months.”

“Were you?” Tony asked, and pulled his hand free a little sooner than was polite, stepping back to put more distance between himself and the Viscount. “How very kind.”

His words were stiff, his manner more so, his gaze as unemotional as it had been for the last few weeks, and the Viscounts brow furrowed at the unexpectedly chilly reception.

“Of course I was worried.” He said slowly, flicking a warning glance at Obadiah to make sure he stayed quiet. “We heard the most terrible things about Captain Rogers after you were kidnapped, I dare say that we were forced to think the worst— to assume that you had been— that you had been—“

Tiberius made a show of clearing his throat as if he couldn’t bear to finish the sentence, pouring himself a glass of water so he could collect his thoughts.

“I am glad to be home.” Tony said softly, forcing himself to relax enough to be polite even though just being in the Viscounts presence made him want to shudder. “Thank you for your concern.”

“How could you think I wouldn’t be concerned?” He picked up Tony’s hand again, pressing it to his chest with an over-emotional sigh and Obadiah barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. “I can only hope you are not too terribly upset by your  _adventure_ , and that you are as ready as I am to continue our courtship as it was before this entire debacle.”

“What?” Tony tugged his hand free again, folding his arms and tilting his head to stare at Tiberius. “You’ll forgive me, my Lord, but I do not understand why you think we would continue—“

“It’s remarkable, the way he no longer stutters.” Tiberius interrupted, speaking to Obadiah and Tony blinked at him in shock, stunned that the Viscount had so rudely cut into his sentence, only to talk about him and not  _to_ him.

And then in the next second, Tony realized Tiberius had  _always_ spoken to Obadiah instead of directly to him other than generic platitudes and greetings. He had always been an afterthought in their relationship, something to be talked about, less of a person and more of a possession, and his head hurt with the sudden  _glaring_ fact that Tiberius cared nothing for him.

A flash of anger then, snapping in his eyes, and Tony cleared his throat loudly and  _rudely_ before continuing, “ _As I was saying_ , My Lord, I do not understand why you would assume our courtship would resume, as you are well aware, I am a married man and have spent the last months living with my husband aboard his ship. My return home has not changed my relationship status, and I am unavailable to you or anyone else who thinks to court me.”

“Oh, Anthony, my dear.” Tiberius ignored the irritation in Tony’s voice and clucked his tongue sympathetically, not seeing– or maybe not caring– how Tony bristled at the condescending tone. “Your Uncle hasn’t told you yet, has he?”

“Told me  _what_?” Tony snapped, all attempt at civility forgotten in his annoyance. How had he ever thought Tiberius would make a decent husband? Why had he consented to this courtship when his Uncle had proposed it all that time ago? How had he ever sat through more than one meal with this pompous,  _arrogant_ —

“—which of course, nullifies your marriage.” Tiberius had been talking without noticing if Tony was listening or not. “Do you understand, now? You are free of that brute and the life he forced you in to.”

“Nullifies my marriage?” Tony parroted, jerking himself back to conversation and reminding himself to curb his anger. His temper was so quick these days, and pompous or not, Tiberius was still a Viscount and could make their lives very difficult if he chose to. “What nullifies my marriage?” Tony asked again, quieter this time. “What are you talking about?”

“The lack of a marriage bond.” Tiberius explained, working to keep the impatience out of his voice. He was not a man who appreciated having to repeat himself, but made an effort to keep his words calm.

“When the Captain went to procure a marriage license, he failed to sign a bond as well. And since news of his  _criminal activities_  has now become common knowledge, I was able to render the marriage null so you and the company’s image wouldn’t be tarnished by association with such a scoundrel.”

“I’m not… married?” Tony asked dully, a roar filling his ears and his head starting to spin. “I’m not… married? But Steve and I—we already—what do you mean– I  _am_ married–I am–I–”

“Do not worry about the consummation of the marriage.” Tiberius was busy waving his hands as if the idea of  _virginity_ was ridiculous, and didn’t notice the color draining from Tony’s face, the way he had to grip the chair onto keep himself upright. “With everything that has come to light concerning the Captain and his crew, the marriage is simply struck from the records as if it didn’t exist. Because you are not his spouse, you cannot be charged or associated with anything he will be, which means you are able to continue on with your life as if none of this happened.”

“As if none of this happened.” Tony finally collapsed into the chair. “Oh my  _god_.”

Obadiah moved to bring him some water. “Are you alright, Nephew?” He asked quietly, cupping Tony’s jaw and forcing his head up to check his pupils. “You look faint. What is wrong?”

_Husband,I think it’s about time we had our wedding night, don’t you?_

_Tony is our husband, Bucky’s and mine._

_Isn’t that what husbands do? Honeymoon?_

“I’m not married.” Tony whispered. “ _I’m not married_.”

“No.” Tiberius stated, then squinted his eyes at Tony suspiciously. “I assumed you would be relieved.”

“Relieved.” Tony mumbled and pulled away from Obadiah’s grip, slouched back into the chair to close his eyes. “Is  _that_ what I’m supposed to be?”

Tiberius kept talking, Obadiah joining in after a minute, but Tony didn’t listen— couldn’t listen— to any of it.

He sat there and rubbed the bare spot where a wedding band should have been, feeling as if every last bit of anything had been torn from him.

All the tears, all the anger, all the hurt of last several weeks notwithstanding, a piece of him had always held onto the comfort of being  _husbands_ , of knowing he belonged to someone and someone belonged to him. For a short, incredible time it had seemed as if they had  _both_ belonged to him, and he had been theirs and now to know that it didn’t exist anymore–

He might hate them, but they had been  _his_ but ..now they hadn’t actually been his? Not Steve and certainly not  _Bucky_ which meant he could go back to his life as if nothing had happened. As if the last three months hadn’t first changed and then ruined his life. As if he hadn’t fallen in love and then been destroyed.

He could live his life as if they didn’t exist.

And they could live their life as if he didn’t exist either.

_I assumed you would be relieved._

Tony flinched away from the scream building in his throat, forced back the tears and the panic and the  _pain_ that could only be his heart crumbling to pieces, and pulled himself together with a small jerk and quiet sniff, his expression carefully falling blank, his eyes going flat. 

“Anthony?” Tiberius questioned, finally noticing the change in Tony’s demeanor. “Alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine.” Tony smiled, a false empty thing that held nothing close to real feeling. “Always alright. Thank you for your consideration.”

He stared at Obadiah for a long minute. “Is there anything _else_ you haven't told me, Uncle?” he asked quietly and Obadiah hemmed and hawed nervously for a few seconds before Tony smiled that awful _empty_ smile again, and left the room without another word. 

_Not married._

_Free to live my life as if none of it happened._

_I’m perfectly fine._

*****************

A letter was delivered later that day, Tony’s name written in sure, blocky letters, the envelope smelling of pine and sandalwood and Tony held it to his nose and breathed in deep—

—then tossed it in his desk drawer and turned the key to lock it away, feeling as if he had locked away the last broken piece of his heart all at the same time.

_Not married._

_Free to live my life as if none of it happened._

_I’m perfectly fine._

_I’m…I’m perfectly fine._

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter! I feel like maybe it jumps around a bit, hopefully that doesn’t throw anyone off. Tony is feeling fairly lost/chaotic right now and I tried to convey that a little with his thought processes/actions. 
> 
> I put lots of little details into this chapter so I hope you all enjoy them. Happy is sort of the best, and on of my favorite lines ever from Steve makes an appearance. Hints at Tiberius and Obadiah. Little moments where we see Tony making real choices to change his life which is always healthy. Also a cameo by The Holy Creator (you’ll see lol) and a peek into a fully snarky Tony which I love. 
> 
> Oh, for anyone who doesn’t know what the “Season” is, it was a time after Christmas and before summer where “high society” would hold balls/parties etc etc. Everyone moved from their country homes into the city to attend everything and it was usually a time when courting/marriage arrangements happened.

“Tony shoulda gotten the letter by now.” Bucky said quietly from across the small table and Steve didn’t look up from the numbers on his ledger. “Ya think he will write us back?”

“That boy aint gonna write you back.” Happy snorted and Steve did look up then, pinning Happy with a glare that would have had any other sailor quaking in his boots. 

The cook, however, only pointed a spoon at Steve and shook his head. “Don’t try that Captain look on  _me_ , Rogers. I was the one who taught you how to glare, remember?”

“I keep thinkin’ bout him talking to his Uncle.” Bucky confessed when Steve only snorted and went back to his ledgers. “Do ya think he’s alright? Should we hav’ gone with him just to be certain–”

“Tony is too smart to just confront his Uncle.” Steve finally said, rubbing at his forehead wearily. “And he’s wary of being lied to, you know? He’ll end up searching for real proof. Physical ship routes, employment records, all the things he asked us for that we couldn’t give him.”

“Right.” Bucky nodded. “That’s good, though. He needs physical proof that won’t lie. Not someone’s words.”

“Right.” Steve repeated, and kicked the chair out next to him so Bucky would move over to sit closer, breathing a short sigh of relief when their legs rubbed and Bucky sat a heavy hand on his knee. “Alright?”

“Are  _you_ alright?” Bucky returned, and when Steve shook his head, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Steve’s temple. “We will be alright.” he whispered.

Happy watched them for a few minutes, seeing the obvious misery on their faces, the way they tried to take comfort from each other, the  _guilt_ that Steve was still dealing with.

“You know I was a preacher before I joined on with the navy.” he stated in the quiet kitchen and Bucky muttered, “ _for like one year_ ” without lifting his head from Steve’s shoulder.

“ _Hey_!” Happy snapped. “I was still a preacher and I still learned a thing or two! You two dumbasses want advice or not?”

“You gonna preach at us, Happy?” Steve asked, only half teasing, and the cook rolled his eyes before settling himself into the chair Bucky had vacated.

“Ain’t gonna preach at ya. Might get struck by lightning for quotin’ the Good Book while on a pirate ship.” He huffed and Steve cracked a grin. “But listen now. I spent a lotta time tellin’ people to jus’  _wait_. You know? Wait on the Lord, and all that. Crops failing? Wait on the Lord. Sickness in the family? Wait on the Lord. Life was fallin’ to shit? Wait on the Lord. He will direct your ways.”

“And then I hadta sit there and watch these people just… _wait_. Instead of tryin’ to fix their problem themselves, they put a little worry out into the universe and then sat back and expected things to work out. And when nothin’ worked out, they came to me wondering why it hadn’t all had miraculously changed.”

“What’s your point, Happy?” Bucky pushed his hair off his face and squinted at him.

“My point– you ungrateful brat– is that yeah, you gotta get  _this_ done.” he motioned toward the sea. “You can’t just walk away from this whole revenge thing, but that doesn’t mean that you hafta wait to start planning on how to get Tony back. Just cause you’re waiting to see him until this is over don’t mean that you don’t start putting things in order so it will happen sooner rather than later.”

Both men only looked at him blankly.

“Jesus Christ.” Happy muttered, then glanced up as if he was expecting a lightning bolt in retaliation. “I’m saying, that just sitting here and accepting that this happened is  _shit_. Yeah it happened, yeah it sucked, but instead of being miserable and  _guilty_ , start working towards making it all go away faster. You can sit here and worry like a bunch a’ Mary’s,  _or_ the next time we reach port you could send word towards New York to one of your contacts who could keep an eye on Tony and report back to you so you know he’s okay.”

“Don’t you think keeping an eye on Tony is sort of… invading his privacy?” Steve asked quietly.

“Did he just call us Mary _’_ s?” Bucky muttered in disbelief.

“Damn it, Rogers, you had spies on him for  _months_ before you actually met him.” Happy said bluntly. “At least this time it would be so if he was in any trouble you could get to him to help, and not so you could infiltrate his life and ruin everything.”

“We are sort of port hoppin’ right now.” Bucky added, his eyes lighting with the idea. “It would be real easy to send a quick word, Stevie, the men in the city already know the area and are familiar enough with the family to recognize when something is wrong.”

“And we could send a list of the next several ports we will be at so they would know where to send the information.” Steve added. “In code, obviously, but it wouldn’t be difficult to do.”

“And then we would know.” Bucky’s voice softened, rubbing his forehead into Steve’s shoulder. “And we could stop wonderin’ all the time.”

“It would help me concentrate.” Steve admitted. “If I knew that he was alright. Or even if I knew he was in trouble, at least we have someone there watching him so I wouldn’t have to worry anymore.”

“It does feel a little bit like we’re invadin’ his privacy though.” Bucky agreed. “And if he knew, he’d be mad as hell.”

“You’re pirates.” Happy deadpanned. “When has  _invading_ ever been an issue for you two?”

“He’s not wrong.” Steve chuckled and urged Bucky up for a kiss. “So, we’re going to get back in contact with our men in New York?”

“Right away.” Bucky nodded and pushed in for a longer kiss. “Please.”

“I do love it when you say please.” Steve teased him, tugging at that long hair playfully.

“Please  _Captain_.” Bucky said breathlessly and Steve growled before crushing their mouths together again.

“Get out.” Happy pointed at the door. “Do  _not_ do that here. How deciding to write a letter gets you two goin’ I will never know, but  _get_.  _out_.”

**********************

It was later, as Bucky was drawing designs on Steve’s chest with his fingers, both of them working to get their breath back, the air heavy with the scent of sweet oil and  _them_ , that he asked,

“If Tony was in trouble–”

“I’d burn a path from here to New York to get to him.” Steve promised without loosening his fingers from Bucky’s hair, or moving his arm from Bucky’s waist. “And once this is done? I’ll burn a path to him anyway, just so he can look at the horizon and know that we are coming for him. Set the sky on fire so he can watch the horizon and know we are on our way.”

“I miss him.” Quietly, hesitantly. 

“I miss him too, Bucky. Feels like–” Steve paused as he tried to find the right words. “Feels like something is just  _wrong_ , right?”

“Right.” Bucky was already sleepy, lying heavier against Steve, his fingers stilling. “Like we were complete until we met him but now we aren’t complete without him.”

“You’re better with words than I am.” Steve kissed his head fondly.

“S’cuz I’m more charmin’ than you, Stevie.” Bucky mumbled and fell asleep right there, snoring quietly.

Steve just smiled into the dark and held Bucky closer, closing his eyes and wishing Tony was there too.

In the morning they stopped into a port and a coded letter was sent out to Steve’s contacts in New York, asking for discreet but thorough attention to be paid to Tony Stark and to send reports as often as possible.

Then the  _Nomad_ turned its nose to the ocean, and the next ship it needed to hunt down, it’s Captain and First Mate a little less worried than they had been the night before, and a little more determined to finish this so they could go after the one they loved.

*********************

*********************

  
Tiberius nearly spit his tea out when Tony came downstairs for breakfast dressed in pants that were borderline indecently tight, and a shirt unbuttoned to halfway down his chest, sans vest, jacket or even a neckerchief to give the outfit some semblance of respectability.

“Good morning, Anthony.” he managed to sputter, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. “Are we coming downstairs only half dressed now?”

Tony waved off the serving girl and poured his own tea, adding a large dollop of honey to it and taking a long drink before even acknowledging the other men in the dining room.

“Good morning, Uncle.” he had a brief smile for Obadiah that slid from his face when he addressed Tiberius. “Viscount Stone. I wasn’t aware that you were dining with us this morning.”

“We were very nearly family, Anthony.” Tiberius said, still a little too shocked by Tony’s clothes to address the frosty greeting. “I am sure my presence at  _any_ meal is welcome.”

“Mm.” Tony didn’t answer that, only tucked into his breakfast in silence, pointedly ignoring the considering look Obadiah was giving him, or the annoyed one from the Viscount.

“Are you feeling well, Nephew?” Obadiah finally asked. “It has been a few days since you have come down from your rooms and–”

“I’m perfectly well.” Tony interrupted. “Thank you for your concern.”

“You have spent  _days_ in your rooms?” Tiberius queried, arching a brow imperiously. “Why is that? Are you still upset over the marriage issue? I could show you the paperwork if you desire, I am happy to provide proof that you  _are_ in fact free to engage in a court–”

“I am not interested in a courtship.” Tony said bluntly, cutting off the Viscounts words. “But thank you for your concern.”

“Anthony–”

“Thank you for your concern.” He repeated and went back to his breakfast.

Tiberius shifted to look at Obadiah, clearing his throat quietly before looking in Tony’s direction and inclining his head demandingly.

Obadiah sighed and put his fork down. “Anthony. How are you feeling?”

“I’m perfectly well, thank you.” Tony put a half eaten piece of toast back on his plate, reaching for a cup of juice. “How are you, Uncle?”

“Anthony.” Obadiah tried again. “I haven’t seen you in days and now you are—“ he motioned to Tony’s clothing, to his general attitude. “This is not  _you_. Are you  _sure_ that everything is alright?”

“I have realized,” Tony cleared his throat. “that for several years now, I put my life on hold because I was too anxious to leave this house. I let you make all my decisions because I was too depressed to make them myself, and then I never questioned them because I was too  _naive_ —“ a flare of anger, then. “—to realize that not everyone has my best interests in mind.”

“Nephew.” Obadiah began cautiously. “Surely you know that _I_  have always tried to do right by you.”

“Oh, of course you always have my best interests in mind, haven’t you Uncle?” Tony asked, cocking his head curiously. “Because we are family?”

“Of course.” Obadiah nodded, uneasy with the direction of the conversation, unable to read Tony’s mood or intent when he had that emotionless half smile on his face. “I have always tried to make the best decisions for you.”

“Of course you have.” Tony repeated and drained the rest of his juice, clinking the glass down on the table. “I will be out most of the day today. Do not hold dinner for me.”

“Where are you going?” Tiberius asked, watching with more than a little  _interest_ as Tony stood, the black pants molding to his legs, showcasing the leans muscles he had developed after months at sea. He had always dressed so modestly before, and Tiberius had never noticed the surprisingly round curve of his rear or the shape of his thighs and it was  _distracting_ to say the least.

And now Tony was tan from being out in the sun, his hair a little longer than was strictly proper, callouses evident on the palms of his hands and it all came together with his surprising new attitude to be a very  _intriguing_ picture, one that the Viscount had no intention of ignoring.

Tiberius finally lifted his gaze to meet Tony’s, and that unfamiliar and almost unsettling flat look in the honey brown eyes seeming challenging rather than passive, a rebellious edge to an otherwise calm expression.

 _Intriguing_.

“Where are you going, Anthony?” He repeated, “I thought we could spend some time getting reacquainted since you have been away for so long.”

“Perhaps another day.” Tony replied and turned to leave without another word.

“It is  _fascinating_ that he does not stutter anymore.” Tiberius continued staring out the door Tony had left through. “It’s almost as if he has completely discarded his nervous behavior and matured over night.”

“Sudden changes in speech patterns and behavior are usually an indication of trauma.” Obadiah said uneasily.  “What happened in the company of Captain Rogers that was traumatic enough to smother his anxiety?”

“It couldn’t be more traumatic than the little incident that  _started_ the ridiculous behavior, could it?” Tiberius raised an eyebrow meaningfully. “And you would know first hand, wouldn’t you? After all, you were so conveniently present after that tragedy, there to wipe little Anthony’s tears and to make sure he felt perfectly safe ensconced in his library far away from the business and the real world?”

Obadiah stiffened at the implication in the Viscounts tone. “Take care, Viscount. Your hands are not so clean in that matter either.”

“Cleaner than yours.” Tiberius sneered, and continued eating as if nothing was amiss. “You will encourage Anthony to accept my company and my court. His sudden foray into outspokenness does not nullify our previous agreement, do you understand?”

Obadiah didn’t answer, but he pushed his plate away, his appetite gone now that the atmosphere had turned bitter and dangerous between them.

It was good that Tony was out of the house today. There were too many secrets floating about.

*****************

*****************

Tony didn’t have a destination in mind when he left the house that morning, swirling his heavy coat about his shoulders to fend off the cold. He only knew he couldn’t sit in his bedroom any longer, staring out the window and feeling…nothing.

Really, it was remarkable. The Viscounts matter of fact announcement that Tony’s marriage to Steve- and by extension, Bucky- was null and void had brought his grieving to a halt. The dreams had stopped, the painful memories were more and more difficult to recall, the good memories as distant as if he had read them in a novel.

Those words  _as if it had never happened_  had stripped every last bit of anger and hurt out of Tony’s heart, had pulled every ounce of passion from his bones, had taken the very light from his eyes and left him feeling nothing but a general disdain for everything he came across, a soul deep  _bitterness_ and the overwhelming need to be different from everything he had been before.

It had started with his outfit this morning– the trousers had fit him just fine before his  _adventure_ , but now with his added muscle they were just on this side of inappropriate, hugging his legs and cutting tight across his thighs and he had stared at himself in the mirror for a long minute before deciding that  _yes_ , he was going to wear them anyway, societal dress code be damned.

Then once the hardly decent pants were decided on, the idea of tying the ridiculously fluffy cravat around his neck had been so laughable that Tony couldn’t be bothered to care for it, and instead had left his shirt unbuttoned enough to show some skin, and had gone down to breakfast.

Tiberius had stared, of course he had, his eyes lighting in interest that should have made Tony’s skin crawl, or at the very least made him flush in embarrassment, but with Natasha’s words ringing through his head–  _beauty isn’t a weakness_ – it had been easy to meet Tiberius’ lecherous gaze, to smile blandly and maintain control of the moment instead of stammering and blushing and looking away like he would have before.

Controlling the moment had felt like a  _victory_ and Tony had been surprised at how elated he felt over winning something so trivial as a staring contest.

My, how a few months at sea and a hearty dose of heartbreak had changed so much about– wait, what was  _that_?

A flash of color caught Tony’s eye as he turned a corner, and with a quick glance to make sure the way was clear, he darted across the street and to the window of shop. He stood there on the side of the street, staring up at the display in the window, admiring the color and cut of the fabric on a mannequin for several moments before glancing at the name of the business, and pushing the door open.

“Ah, good day!” the shop owner, a small man with a head of steel grey hair and thick spectacles balanced on his nose, hurried over with a friendly smile on his face, hand held out to shake Tony’s. “What can I do for you today, My Lord?”

“Mr. Stark is fine.” Tony answered with a brief smile of his own, then turned to gesture at the window. “That dress in the window. Do you have more of that particular color fabric?”

“Oh yes sir.” he nodded quickly. “Of course.”

“I’ll take it all.” Tony decided, running his hand over the dark red silk. “Everything you have.”

“You want it…all?” The shopkeep hesitated. “Such a  _bold_ color red. It is more suited for a cravat or perhaps a waistcoat, not an entire suit.”

“I’ll take it all.” Tony repeated firmly. “Shirts, waistcoats, I would like a hat or two, stockings would be acceptable–” he paused. “In fact, I find myself in need of an entire new wardrobe, and I would like this particular shade of red throughout it. Is this something you can provide?”

“Oh.” The man’s eyebrows flew up in surprise, then lowered in thought. “There is a new style gaining popularity in the European courts. Shorter coats–” he made a motion around his thighs and hip. “– more fitted breeches and trousers as to better draw the eye to ones… _form_.”

Tony smiled and the tailor nodded in agreement. “I thought to myself,  _you_ would be the man to want to garner attention, with such bold color choices.”

“You aren’t wrong.” Tony allowed, looking around the shop and nodding towards a different display. “The black as well. And the gold. That blue, there. Also that color there, what shade is that?”

“I call that Iron Grey, sir. I have it specially dyed to not be as plain as the other greys, something with a bit of edge to it.”

“A bit of edge.” Tony repeated. “Yes. I will need  _several_ items in Iron Grey.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Your name?” Tony asked as he started undoing his coat, readying himself for a fitting.

“Stanley Lieber, sir.” the man called over piles of fabric. “But it has been so long since anyone called me that, I hardly answer to the name.”

“What should I call you then?” Tony called back, pulling the curtain across the back area that served as a fitting room.

“Stan Lee is fine!” Mr. Lee reappeared with his measuring string and motioned for Tony to step in front of the mirror. “Stan Lee is just fine, and do not fret, Mr. Stark. I am confident I can create the  _perfect_ suit for you.”

“In red.” Tony emphasized.

“Of course sir.” Mr. Lee’s eyes sparkled. “In red.”

***********************

***********************

It took most of the day for Tony to be fitted for his new wardrobe, and even though there was nothing ready to be taken home and worn right away, he was pleased with the selection he and Mr. Lee had chosen. So pleased, in fact, that Tony’s step was a little less of a stride and a little more of a swagger as he made his way back down the street.

He had never considered clothes as a way to boost his self esteem or mask his insecurities but he had never worn anything  _red_ before either, and a little piece of him was thoroughly looking forward to the shocked looks he would receive when he wore it.

His years of trying to blend into the crowd, trying to melt into a background and make it through  his day unnoticed were  _over_.

 _Victories_.

“Oh! Oh, Mr Stark!” A high pitched voice and an excited squeal had him slowing and turning to watch two women hurrying across the way to him. “Oh! Mr Stark! I had heard you had returned home!  _Hello_!”

“Miss Everhart.” he tipped his head politely first at her, then at her chaperone, quieting his initial reaction of wanting to groan in annoyance. “How are you this evening?”

“As well as I could be, since you have made no effort to seek me out since you returned.” she pouted her lips prettily, pushing a stray blonde curl from her forehead. “How could you be home for so long and not seek out your friends?”

She batted her eyelashes, biting at her lip petulantly, and Tony– Tony had to resist the urge to laugh at her.

She was a beautiful girl, spoiled and pampered and had latched onto Tony last Season as a friend, clearly hoping association with a  _Stark_ would give her better prospects for marriage, and despite Tony’s stammering refusals of her invitations and awkward attempts at avoiding her, she had persisted in inviting him out everywhere. 

Tony had hated every minute of it, had been intimidated by the too smart blonde, whose words were always a notch from cutting and who apparently had no qualms about making him uncomfortable. Tiberius had insisted he attend at least every other event, using the parties as a way to cement his and Tony’s engagement in Society’s eyes, and and Tony had been too nervous around Ty to even  _try_ to say no.

But after a day dressing in bold reds and wicked blacks, Tony wasn’t feeling intimidated by anyone or nervous about  _anything_ , and Miss Everhart’s clear attempt at re-establishing herself in his life was more laughable than it was nerve-wracking.

And besides, he didn’t stutter at all anymore, did he? He didn’t have to stay quiet about what he wanted– or in this case,  _didn’t_ want. 

So instead of laughing at the shallowness of the entire interaction and turning rudely on his heel to leave, Tony raised an eyebrow and replied loftily, “If I actually  _had_ friends to seek out, perhaps I would have made an effort. But as it is, I had no persons to visit and have been far too busy to bother people who are merely  _acquaintances_.”

Miss Everhart, to her credit, had always been more intuitive than her bubbly personality had shown, and her eyes narrowed shrewdly, her lips twisting in a smirk at his blatant refusal to link them as friends. “ _Of course_  you have been busy.” she said lightly, the easy tone belying the sharpness of her gaze. “Word about town is that you took up with a rambunctious lot of  _pirates_. How very interesting for you.”

“Of course I scarcely believed it.” she continued, wiping an imaginary speck of dust from her delicate gloves. “Anthony Stark, who couldn’t even be troubled to respond to invitations to parties, and never wanted to leave his room cavorting with  _pirates_? It’s honestly  _laughable_!”

“Pirates?” Tony raised his brows in faux horror. “Heaven forbid that we associate with those not raised amongst the upper levels of society. Imagine the scandal.”

If Miss Everhart was surprised by the bite of sarcasm in his words, she didn’t show it, only bared her teeth in a pretty smile and reached into her reticule to hand him a card. “We are having a ball in three days time. It won’t be anything terribly grand as it isn’t quite Season yet, but I insist that you come. To not visit a friend after being away for so long would be the  _height_ of rudeness, don’t you agree?”

It was a bold move, propositioning a man to come to your party right in the middle of the street, and Miss Everhart knew it, just like she knew that for politeness sake, Tony couldn’t say no, and if he refused to show after such a public invitation it would be considered a personal slight against her and her family.

Tony wanted to roll his eyes again at the ridiculousness of the entire exchange, but only said tightly, “I wouldn’t want to deprive you of the chance to have a  _Stark_ at your little soiree. A presence like mine could assure you all sorts of inroads into Society, couldn’t it?”

“And perhaps distill those pesky rumours surrounding your whereabouts the last few months and whether or not you really were  _corrupted_ by pirates.” she said, eyes glittering with interest at his choice of words, at his call out of her motives, even as her chaperone gasped quietly over the insulting tone. “It wouldn’t do for you to be associated with  _that_ type of folk, would it?”

“That type of folk. The horror.” Tony thought his teeth would shatter if he clenched his jaw any harder, so to bring the conversation to an end, he took the card from her and tucked it in his pocket, patting it protectively with a mocking smile on his face. “I suppose my presence is pertinent then, isn’t it? Can’t have rumours like  _that_ swirling about. Good day, Miss Everhart.”

“Mister Stark.” she returned, and went on her way, nose in the air, unruffled by the way Tony had seen right through her fake interest, content that her next party would have the presence of Anthony Stark at it, which would ensure her popularity throughout the rest of the Season.

Tony  _finally_ managed to roll his eyes at the whole display, smiling bitterly over how little he had missed dancing around all of Society’s hidden rules and expected manners and the forced courtesies that hid thinly veiled insults. Not that life aboard the  _Nomad_ had been all it seemed either, but at least he hadn’t had to smile at people he would rather smack, simply because they were wealthy and had the right connections.

He started to toss the invitation onto the street, fully ready to deal with the disapproval at being so rude, anticipating the damper such an act would put on his expected social life, but then he stopped and looked down at the card thoughtfully.

Miss Everhart absolutely was a scheming, social climbing, little minx, but that meant that everyone who was anyone would be present at her ball.

Perhaps it was time for society to realize that Anthony Stark was no longer the meek boy that preferred his books and was content to have others speak for him, and Tony thought the red and black suit he and Mr Lee had put together would be the perfect way to announce his new outlook on life.

Maybe he would go to her ridiculous function after all.

Tony whistled as he headed back home, a smirk on his face thinking about his day, feeling brave for how well he had handled Miss Everhart, and looking forward to going out in a few days, eager to show off his new attitude and his new wardrobe.

For anyone else, new clothes and a successful interaction with an intimidating woman might not have counted as anything important, but for Tony it felt like scaling a mountain– pushing his anxiety and his heartbreak aside to move on with his life.

 _Victories_.

His happiness was lessened just a bit though, when he went to open the door of his home, and noticed a man on the other side of the street, talking casually with a second gentleman, neither one of them looking his way, seemingly engrossed in their discussion.

There wasn’t anything suspicious about their posture, their demeanor, or even their clothes. There wasn’t even anything remotely noticeable about them at all, which was enough to make Tony look twice at them, at the men that were trying so hard to blend in.

Because the man in the brown hat with a scarf pulled up about his ears had definitely been on the street before Tony had gone in to Mr Lee’s shop, and then again on the corner while he spoke with Miss Everhart. The other man, with his grey coat, had been strolling down the lane when Tony had left the house this morning, and here he was again, standing across from the house later in the evening.

Tony didn’t look at them again, only slipped inside the door and handed the butler his coat, masking the unease he felt with a calm smile and a nod of his head as he passed his Uncle.

But when he made it to his room, Tony crossed to the window and twitched the curtains aside, staring down at the men.

_Who was having him watched?_


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30! HOLLA! And the fic isnt over yet! We still got TEN (ish…maybe twelve??) CHAPTERS TO GO! BUCKLE UP!
> 
> Just a heads up– Tiberius is fucking ICKY in this chapter and Im warning you so you dont throw your phones or something during the scene. (no TW needed, he’s just scum). And Tony is hurting so much and trying to pretend like he’s not its honestly the worst. And Obadiah is a little worse than you guys already thought he was.

_**[HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THIS FAN ART??](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/171930213533/puddingpong-have-you-read-the-new-chapter-of) ** _

_**************************************************_

There was something almost unsettling about the way Tony moved through the crowd at Miss Everhart’s party, and Tiberius couldn’t quite put his finger on exactly what it was.  

It wasn’t the way he was dressed, though the midnight black suit and bold red shirt was a tad shocking to look at. The clothes were perfectly tailored, almost too tight across his frame and many an eye– the Viscounts included– had dropped to the line of Tony’s legs as he danced across the room with yet another debutante in his arms.

No the clothes were fine, Tiberius and everyone else appreciated the cut of the material, the way it complemented Tony’s body and coloring.

And his hair wasn’t terribly inappropriate, though a wig would have been better, denoting his status as wealthy. Really, even having his hair smoothed back and gathered into a braid would have been preferable to the still damp curls that lay down to his ears, lending an air of recklessness to his person that was only echoed by his choice of clothing, and amplified by the smirk that seemed to hover around his lips.

With an action that followed his careless attitude, Tony had even turned down the champagne offered to him and instead drank the scotch, tossing back the glass with just a few gulps and laughing out loud at the other men’s surprised looks before motioning for another.

When a stately matron raised her eyebrows disapprovingly, shaking her head and muttering about a lack of manner, Tony simply took her in his arms and out onto the floor, stepping through the dancers gracefully and twirling her about until she was laughing and fanning herself and calling him _a dear boy_.

After that, Tony had been a sought after dance partner and he danced with anyone who approached him, keeping a proper distance from the debutantes, dancing quite a bit closer with the widows, his hand resting just lower than was strictly proper on their hips.

He was charming and witty without a trace of a stutter or stammer, a drink in his hand, a constant smile on his face and a glitter in his eye that looked like laughter but wasn’t quite laughter, and a way of speaking that was polite and engaging but lacking in…lacking in something else.

It was an impressive show, and fooled everyone who spoke to him, but that was all it was– a  _show_ , and the moment the party was over and the carriage door had shut, Tony shut down as well, his expression clearing, eyes dimming, posture slumping.

“You hated all of that.” Tiberius said incredulously after a few moments of silence, and on the seat across from him, Tony raised an eyebrow and didn’t comment.

“All of it.” Tiberius repeated, and watched as Tony slouched further in the seat, unbuttoning his jacket and yanking off his neckerchief, loosening the collar of the shockingly red shirt. “You spent all evening in that room, and managed to charm everyone entirely, but you didn’t mean a  _word_ of it. It would be impressive honestly, if it wasn’t so entirely out of character for you to be so false. What has gotten into you, Anthony?”

“I would really rather prefer it if you called me  _Mr. Stark_.” Tony said blandly.

“It’s baffling how quickly you have become society’s darling when only a few months ago they whispered about your oddities behind your back, and questioned why I pursued an engagement with you.” Tiberius completely ignored Tony’s request to call him  _Mr. Stark_ , and kept right on talking, filling the silence in the carriage.

“In fact—“ Tiberius unbuttoned his own jacket, spreading his legs and arching a brow. “— _in fact_  I will admit to dreading marrying you before this, and planning on sequestering you to one of my country homes, perhaps in Florida or even in England so I wouldn’t have to worry about your…  _peculiarities_ … affecting my social standing. It was no wonder your Uncle couldn’t manage to marry you off before I came along.”

Tony only looked at him, clenching his fingers in his palm so he wouldn’t react to the cruel words, surprisingly  _unsurprised_ by how easily Tiberius could admit what he had planned after their eventual wedding.

“And at least when you had that ridiculous speech impediment, I knew what you were really thinking.” Tiberius kept talking, trying to get a reaction out of Tony,  _anything_ really, to give hint to what the man was feeling. “But now that you have so miraculously extinguished your stammer and apparently all the anxiety beneath it, I must admit that I find myself at a loss trying to understand you, and I am  _intrigued_ by the new mystery you present.”

“Hm.” was all Tony responded, stuffing his neckerchief in his pocket and looking out the window.

“You have always been beautiful, Anthony.” Tiberius began again, and if he noticed the slight tensing of Tony’s frame, he didn’t comment on it. “And this new side of you is one I find very desirable. You expressed your feelings before as to not being courted, but I think you should reconsider.”

“Do you?” Tony asked in a flat tone, all his charm from the earlier party gone. “And why is that?”

“Because I think the two of us could come to an agreement of sorts.” Tiberius tilted his head. “And there is no reason for either of us to be  _lonely_ when we will be working so closely together in the company and spending so much time together. A lack of marital agreement does not mean we have to forego certain… pleasures.”

“Is that why you attended the party with me?” Tony kept staring out the window. “Because you were hoping to entice me into an  _agreement_?”

“I attended the party with you to act as companion.” Tiberius said smoothly. “Despite your newly courageous demeanor, you still are new to the societal atmosphere, and I expected you to thank me for the consideration, for taking the time to join you so you wouldn’t have to navigate the room by yourself.”

“I think I managed to  _navigate the room_  just fine by myself.” Tony allowed himself to smirk. “But thank you for your consideration.”

“Anthony.” Tiberius reached out and curled his hand around Tony’s wrist, tugging him forward on the seat and leaning into his space. “I realize that even with our previous engagement you and I had never kissed, or exchanged any signs of physical affection, and I find myself regretting that immensely.”

Tony started to pull away and the Viscount tightened his hold on Tony’s wrist, lifting his other hand to stroke his cheek lightly. “I’m sure that bastard  _pirate_ taught you a thing or two, hm? You will not need to play innocent with me, Anthony, I am not concerned with your loss of virtue. In fact, I’m sure in this sort of arrangement, your newly acquired  _experience_ could be advantageous for us both.”

Tony just blinked at him, and Tiberius’ voice softened, darkened. “Allow me to erase the memory of that pirates mouth from your lips, my dear.”

****************

****************

The first drink up in his room didn’t erase the taste of Tiberius from his mouth, but the second drink helped. The third eased the tremble that had set into Tony’s hands, and by the time he started on a fourth, his limbs were heavy, his eyes drooping.

Swaying on his feet, stumbling to his bed, Tony collapsed face down in his new clothes, letting the alcohol blur the memories of the evening, letting it calm the nausea that threatened at the thought of touching Tiberius again.

He couldn’t say why he had gone to that ridiculous party and danced and laughed with everyone and  _god,_ howhe had hated it. But he had still done it, had managed to shove his anxiety away and fake being a darling, had made it through the entire evening without anyone realizing how badly he wanted to run away.

 _Victories_.

Kissing Tiberius had been awful, cool dry lips against his own, the too-small-to –be- comforting -but large- enough- to -make- him- feel- trapped- pressure of the Viscounts arm around his waist, the way Tiberius had tried to deepen the kiss—

Tony had pulled away then, pulled away and left the carriage without another word, taking a bottle of scotch from the study before heading to his room and locking the door.

Kissing Tiberius had been nothing as sweet as kissing Diana or Valkyrie, and despite the man’s cocky words, had not been  _near_ enough to erase the feel of Steve from his lips, or the feel of Bucky from his hands.

But he had done it, had managed to kiss a man and not fall in love, had managed to engage in something physical without losing his heart and it was nice to know that it was possible.

What had Happy said?  _You don’t have to love someone to want to fuck them_?

Tony tossed back the rest of his drink.

He didn’t want to fuck Tiberius. In fact he thought if the man touched him again, he might actually scream. But it was nice to know that he could maybe soothe this loneliness with someone who meant nothing to him, some lonely widow or beautiful young man who had too much time on his hands.

Much like he had been—  _a beautiful young man with too much time on his hands._

The thought made Tony bitter in a way that the alcohol couldn’t ease, so he rolled over and punched at his pillow until it was comfortable and tried to sleep.

For the first time in over a week, he dreamed of kissing Steve, dreamed of pressing himself hungrily into Bucky’s arms, dreamed of two pairs of blue eyes that hadn’t ever looked at him with that sickeningly possessive light that Tiberius always did.

Or maybe they  _had_ looked at him like that, and Tony had been too naive to notice.

He wasn’t sure which one was worse.

***************

Tony woke with dried tears on his face, his beautifully fitted suit wrinkled, and his mouth tasting of old scotch.

 _Better than tasting of Tiberius_ , he reasoned and stared at the bottle of liquor for a minute before reaching and taking a long drink, letting the burn of the alcohol flush away the ache in his chest and mask how badly his head hurt.

Time to face the day.

*****************

*****************

“One hundred and eighty seven.” Bucky muttered, folding his arms and leaning against the rail next to Steve. “One hundred and eighty seven in the hold and most of them are men.”

“Better than women and children.” Steve grunted, surveying the men on their knees in front of him. “She’s running a full crew, almost a hundred men. Full cargo even with the slaves. Fully stocked galley and supplies. This is a ship worth a lot of money to Stane.”

“We found her before she offloaded.” Bucky agreed. “Now what? We don’t have room for all the slaves on the ship, and do we really want to kill a hundred odd sailors?”

“Kind of.” Steve said mildly, grinning when Bucky chuckled in agreement. “Kill the captain and his lieutenants.”

“And the rest?”

“Bind their hands, put them in the row boats.” Steve inclined his head towards the boats. “Set them adrift. Let the sun and the ocean take care of them.”

“Aye Captain.”

******************

It took no more than an hour to dispatch the sailors of the  _Templar_ , no more than a few minutes to dump the bodies of the captain and his unfortunate lieutenants overboard into the sea.

Sam made quick work of the  _Templars_ munitions, transporting it to his own stores, and the rest of the men took anything of value over to the  _Nomad_ , piling it high so it could be counted and then distributed as loot between them all.

Happy came over to open the galley and feed the rescued slaves and half of Steve’s crew stayed on board to hand out bedding and any clothing they came across, doing all they could to ready the ship and the people on board to be towed to the freed colony.

It would take longer this way, but with so many aboard the  _Templar_ , Steve didn’t have a choice— he couldn’t burn the ship, he couldn’t put all the men aboard the  _Nomad_ , and he couldn’t trust that any of the men they rescued could sail at all, much less enough to follow them safely to the colony.

Towing it was.

“What if some of the sailors survive?” Bucky asked as he helped Steve carry a heavy chest over to the  _Nomad_.

“What if they do?” Steve grunted, squinting at him in the sun. “Why is that an issue?”

“Word will get back to Stane.” Bucky pointed out. “He will finally have proof that it’s  _us_ doing this to his ships, and I’m sure he won’t hesitate to tell Tony all about it either.”

Steve as quiet for a minute, waiting until after they had set the chest down with the other piles of liberated supplies before answering. “Tony knows this is what we do. We were honest with him when we talked, he knows we target Obadiah’s ships. Hearing it from his Uncle…” he shrugged. “He has to make a choice. He can believe that we are lying, and be angry at us for targeting his company for the rest of his life, or he could think that we were telling the truth and when Obadiah tells him about the  _Templar_ , it might encourage him to do some research of his own.”

“So you don’t care?” Bucky frowned. “Stevie–”

“You know damn well I care what Tony thinks.” Steve cut him off. “But it’s out of our hands, Bucky. It’s up to  _him_ now.  _He_ has to decide if we were lying or not.  _He_ has to decide if he’s going to stand by and let his Uncle continue doing this, or if he’s going to open to his eyes and try to stop it. Nothing we do from here on out will affect his decision at all.”

“I guess.” Bucky sighed. “Alright, well I gotta stay on the  _Templar_ tonight so–”

“I know.” Steve pulled him in for a kiss. “I know you do. I’ll see you when we get to the freed colony, hm?”

“Yeah.” Bucky pushed their foreheads together for a long minute, rubbing his nose over Steve’s and holding him close. “I just want this to be over, Stevie. All this revenge don’t seem as good as it used to.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Steve breathed and held him tighter. “I want it to be over too.”

******************

******************

It was the crash from the top of the stairs that brought Obadiah out of his study and sent him running towards Tony’s room.

“Anthony?” He called, taking the steps two at a time. “Anthony, are you alright?”

“I’m perfectly well, Uncle.” Tony blinked at him innocently. “Why?”

“Uh–” Obadiah gestured to the cracked boards that littered the hallway, to the hole bashed through what had been a once-pristine door, and then sent a wide eyed glance to the huge hammer Tony was holding. “Nephew, what are you doing?”

“I thought it was time that I open up my father’s study.” Tony offered in way of an explanation, and hefted the sledge up over his shoulder before swinging it as hard as he could, punching a bigger hole through the door. “It’s been enough years, hasn’t it?”

“I could have called someone to take care of it.” Obadiah flinched at the noise when Tony swung again. “You do not have to be up here, half dressed and…doing  _this_.”

“I think I have let people do enough for me during my life.” Tony wiped a line of sweat off his brow. “And a little manual labor is nice after several weeks of simply sitting around.”

“You never minded before.” Obadiah pointed out. “You always found plenty to do to occupy your time.”

“Uncle. There are  _many_ things I never minded before.” Another swing, and the door finally broke of it’s hinges. “And I have realized recently that I should find better ways to occupy my time.”

Tony tossed the hammer away and reached for his discarded shirt to clean his hands and face, sending Obadiah a look that the older man couldn’t quite decipher.

“I figured learning about my company is as good a time-waster as anything, hm?” Tony raised his eyebrows, and stepped through the debris and into the office.

“Why the sudden interest, Nephew?” Obadiah followed him into the office, looking around at the beautiful furniture that Howard had had specially made, at the towering book shelves, the bay window that looked out towards the ocean. “You have never cared for the company before.”

“I am aware.” Tony ran his hands over his father’s desk, looking down at his hands curiously before wiping them on his pants and moving over to the window. “But I will be thirty in a few years and it’s time for me to start taking over, isn’t it? Especially since I am no longer engaged to Tiberius and he can’t …” Tony smiled grimly. “…what did he tell me the other night? He fully planned on sequestering me in one of his country homes so my  _peculiarities_ wouldn’t have any effect on his social standing?”

Obadiah flinched, shocked by the bitterness in Tony’s voice, angry that Tiberius had admitted something so cruel.

“Did you know that, Uncle?” Tony asked, tugging on a drawer at the desk, raising an eyebrow when it slid open easily. “Did you  _know_ he planned on marrying me and shoving me to the side like that? Were you ever going to tell me, or is something else you kept from me?”

“I thought a quiet life would be best for you.” Obadiah hedged, watching as Tony opened more drawers, wondering what it was about the desk that had Tony so fascinated. “I do not think that Tiberius meant for it to be a punishment, Anthony, you always preferred to be left alone to read. I’m sure he thought he was doing you a favor.”  

“Of course he thought he was doing me a favor.” Tony slammed a drawer shut rather abruptly. “But did it occur to either of you to ask me what I actually  _wanted_?”

“Uh, I–” Obadiah scrambled for an answer, thrown by the way Tony had put him on the defensive so quickly. “Anthony–

“How long have I been home, now?” Tony waved off his answer. “Almost a month, correct?”

“Almost a month.” Obadiah nodded, confused over the change of subject.

“Right.” Tony sat heavily on the chair behind the desk, tipping it back onto its hind legs and propping his feet up. “And how long ago was the accident?”

“You mean when your parents–?” Tony nodded and Obadiah shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “It will be eighteen years in the next few weeks, Tony, you know that.”

“Eighteen years.” Tony repeated. “And I ordered this office sealed off shortly after, didn’t I?”

“…Yes.”

“Hm.” Tony nodded again. “Thank you, Uncle. I will see you at supper. Will the Viscount be joining us again?”

“The Viscount–” Obadiah sighed. “He is trying to right the wrongs from your previous engagement, Nephew. He is trying to be and  _willing_ to be more present with you, and I think you should afford him the chance to be with you or at least to–”

“ _Do you_?” Tony interrupted. “ _Do you_  think I should afford him a chance to be with me again?”

“This habit you have picked up of interrupting is rude.” Obadiah said shortly. “I have overlooked most of your other changes since being with the Captain aboard that ship couldn’t have been easy but–”

“It  _wasn’t_ easy.” Tony cut in, and even though he smirked when Obadiah’s face reddened, his eyes didn’t change from that unsettlingly flat expression. “It  _wasn’t_ easy to be on that ship, Uncle, but you wouldn’t know that because you haven’t asked me  _once_ what happened, or how I came to be back home. In fact, the extent of our conversation has revolved around you trying to encourage me to accept the Viscounts advances, and asking repeatedly if I am alright because I seem to have picked up some  _inappropriate_ habits.”

“What are you saying Tony?” Obadiah’s eyes narrowed. “If you are suggesting that I don’t care for you, then you are wrong. I have always tried to do what I thought would help you.”

“Of course you did, Uncle.” Tony cocked his head, the anger gone just as quickly as it had appeared, his tone calm. “I’m not accusing you of anything like that. I simply find it interesting that you had no questions about my time away. It’s almost as if you were hoping I wouldn’t come home.” A smile then, and not a friendly one. “But I’m sure I’m wrong about that. Perhaps I’m just still a little bitter over the whole ordeal. I’ll see you and the Viscount at supper.”

Obadiah watched him for another minute, then turned and left, kicking the boards away as he went.

Tony continued sitting at his father’s desk, staring around at the room that had been the heartbeat of the Stark Shipping Company.

He didn’t want to think his Uncle had some secret double life. He didn’t want to believe that Obadiah had a nefarious purpose for marrying him off to the Viscount. He  _certainly_ didn’t want to believe that Obadiah had been relieved to see him go, and was less than relieved to have him home, that there were secrets being kept that Tony wasn’t ever meant to know.  

But he  _did_ know he was being followed by at least two men if not three. He  _did_ know that Tiberius and Obadiah had heated discussions that revolved around him when they thought he was still upstairs. He knew that the marriage contract was something that Tiberius was insisting Obadiah honor, and that Obadiah was balking over it. He knew that his new found independence was worrisome to the two men, and that made him smile.

And Tony  _also_ knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that an office that had been shut off for eighteen years should have dust on the desk, dirty windows and drawers that stuck when they were opened, and yet this office was pristine.

Who had been in his father’s office, and what had they taken from the empty drawers? Why had it been boarded up all over again?

Tony put his face in his hands, tugging at his hair in frustration as the weight of all the  _secrets_ started pressing in on him.

Life had been so much easier when all he did was read and dream of being kissed.


	31. Chapter 31

_Subject has not left home in four days, have not seen any sign of him within the house either, seems to be confined to his room. We are not sure if this is by choice, by force. A friend inside the home has told us that he barely eats and only Stane speaks with him._

_*_

_The Viscount visited today, left after less than an hour. Still no sign of subject. Word inside the home is that subject and Stane are growing closer. Nothing seems to be amiss in their relationship._

_*_

_Subject left the house and spent all day at a tailors being fitted for new clothing. Had a long conversation with blonde woman Christine Everhart, they have socialized in the past. Will be keeping a closer eye on future interactions between the two as subject seemed ill at ease with her presences, even with a chaperone present. Last Season the Viscount took subject to several events hosted by Miss Everhart, not sure if there is a connection between Viscount and Miss Everhart, but will pay closer attention._

_*_

_Subject attended a ball with Viscount along as companion. New Wardrobe– dressed in black and red, received many looks for his choice, drank scotch not champagne and had several glasses. At first look it seems as if he was content, but avoided contact and unnecessary conversation with the Viscount as well as he could. Left the ball in his personal carriage, sat outside his home for several minutes before he entered alone._

Steve put the letter down and rubbed at his face wearily, cringing away from the thought of Tony locked in a carriage for several minutes with the Viscount.

The report went on like this for  _pages_ , detailed accounts of Tony’s everyday activities, notes of who he spent time with and how often, any changes to his normal life, such as the new clothing and his habit of spending his days outside of the home versus his initial habit of  staying sequestered in his room.

“Is that the first report from your contact in New York ?” Bucky asked, shutting the cabin door behind him and crossing the room, holding out his hand for the letter.

“Yeah.” Steve sighed and handed it to him. “Pages and pages of every detail they can know about Tony’s life, from his new clothes down to who he spends time with.”

“And who does he spend time with?” Bucky flopped down on the bed and started flipping through the letter.

“His Uncle, a blond that sounds fairly annoying…and the Viscount.”

“What?” Bucky snarled. “He’s spending time with  _Tiberius_?”

“Yeah.” Steve sighed again. “A  _lot_ of time apparently. Going to parties and high society functions and all that. The Viscount is at the house nearly every day.”

“I am going to kill him.” Bucky said savagely, his hand already going to his sword. “Stevie I will  _kill_ him if he so much as touches Tony. I swear to God, I will cut his fucking hand off and then I’ll–”

“It could be Tony’s choice to be around him.” Steve reminded him quietly. “I never felt like Tony was particularly fond of the Viscount, but after all of this–” he motioned around the room. “– Maybe Tony just needs something familiar and safe.”

“Familiar and safe?” Bucky yelled. “Are you  _kidding_ me?  _Safe_ is here at home with us! Not hanging around with some sleazy, pompous,  _aristocrat_ who will force him to be quiet and submissive and–”

“Buck.” Steve said firmly. “Tony can make whatever choice he wants.”

“Yeah for now.” Bucky said grumpily. “But as soon as this shit is done, we are kidnapping him and dragging him to some deserted island and reminding him of why he belongs with  _us_.”

Steve propped his chin up on his hand and sent his first mate a long look. “I love you, Bucky.”

“Yeah, well I’d love you more if ya would jus’ let me just go get him.” Bucky insisted, folding up the letter and tossing it back at Steve’s desk, bending down to give him a solid kiss. “Let’s go get these next few ships so we can be done, yeah?”

“We need to give the men a break for the holiday.” Steve reminded him. “A week in Charleston before we can get back to the sea.”

“Right.” Bucky nodded. “I expect a nice room an’ lotsa rum and a whole lotta lovin’, hm?”

“Sounds good to me.” Steve hooked his arm around Bucky’s neck and dragged him in for another kiss. “That sounds real good.”

“Write your men back and tell ‘em the next time that fucking posh  _brat_ walks towards Tony’s house, they needta throw rocks at him.”

“I’m not telling them that, Buck.” Steve grinned and Bucky huffed an annoyed breath and stomped from the room.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Steve dropped his head back into his hands and groaned out loud.

He wanted to go get Tony just as badly as Bucky did. The thought of Tiberius touching Tony made his skin crawl and the lines about how much Tony was drinking made him sad.

But more than anything, he wanted to be able to go and find Tony when all this was over, when the blood was washed from their hands and they had a choice of where to go from there. He wanted to be able to promise Tony a fun life of sun and sailing and all the islands they could get lost on. He didn’t want to have to worry about schedules and intercepting traders and the burden of rescuing slaves and delivering them to a better life. He didn’t want to tell Tony to stay below deck as they killed everyone on the other ships.

He just wanted to sail with the men he loved and not worry about anything else.

Why did it seem like that dream was getting farther and farther away?

*********************

*********************

The woman who answered the door when Tony knocked wasn’t what he had been expecting, and he took a few steps back in surprise, before clearing his throat and saying, “Anthony Stark. I’m here to see Mr. Wilson.”

The woman didn’t comment, only looked him over and smirked, before jerking her head for him to follow her into the house. She took him through a dark hallway and down a long flight of stairs until they came to an iron door that stood nearly ten feet tall, heavily bolted, with a slot at eye level to serve as a window.

The woman knocked once, then swung the door open on well oiled hinges, and motioned Tony inside, shutting the door behind him without saying a word.

“Hello?” Tony waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, squinting into the gloomy shadows as he tried to get a feel for how big the room was. “Hello?”

“‘Ello.” The voice from the corner was deep, almost rusty, but the tone was entirely mocking. “And what have we here?”

“My name is Anthony Stark.” Tony said slowly, finally pinpointing where a man sat sprawled in a cushioned chair. “And I was told to come see you.”

“Now why would a pretty thing like you be told to come see a ‘gent like me?”

Tony bristled over the word  _pretty_ , but straightened up anyway, smoothing down his jacket and clearing his throat. “I was told you were the man to see if I needed training in certain fields.”

“Certain fields.” A laugh then. “They sent me another fuckin’ posh Tory, didn’t they? Another pretty boy needin’ to learn how to kill? And who are you killin’ today?”

The man finally stood from his chair, moving gingerly as if he was sore, and Tony tilted his head curiously when he saw the way the man was covered from the tips of his fingers clear up to his neck, a tight cap smoothed over his head and pulled down to his eyebrows, masking his face entirely other than his eyes, nose and mouth.

“Hm?” he asked again, towering over Tony by at least four inches, the shirt he wore straining at the seams when he folded his arms. “Which dandy was it that insulted ya? What duel do ya need to fight cos ya felt the wrong girl up when you thought you were safe behind the curtains?”

“I am not interested in learning to fight a duel.” Tony said impatiently, and the man looked him over again, slower this time, hazel eyes taking in everything about the way Tony was dressed, to the way he stood, and the determined light in his eyes.

“If not a duel, then why is a pretty thing like you standing in front of me?” He challenged. “With your fancy clothes and yer ridiculous hair? All dressed up like you are headin’ to a party? Are you sure you aren’t lost and ended up here by mistake?”

“I was given your name by an acquaintance who assured me you could help me.” Tony explained, trying to squash his irritation. “When I expressed a need for some formal weapons training, he mentioned that you had helped his brother before he went away to war, and that he thought it was only because of your training that his brother returned home at all.”

“And you’re going off to war then? Or just want to learn how to be dangerous so people take you seriously? I imagine that doesn’t happen very often when you look like–” he motioned to Tony’s gold jacket, his dark blue breeches and bright white shirt. “–when you look like a rich bastard.”

“I am being followed, and I am not happy about it. I need to learn to defend myself, and I need to learn to kill a man.” Tony didn’t back down from the man’s stare. “And I need to learn how to do it well. Can you help me or not?”

“That won’t be easy.” he shook his head. “Are ya sure you’re up for it? You look as if you’d blow over on a windy day, even though you’re eyeing me as if you’re a damn scallywag ready to cut a bitch.”

“Oh, aye.” Tony drawled dramatically, anger and impatience filling the words. “Ready to cut a bitch. Is that what you wanted to hear? Make sure this rich bastard has the nerve to hurt someone?”

The man grinned at Tony’s attitude, startlingly white teeth against the mask he wore. “Look at that. You do have a little spark in you. You can call me Wade, pretty boy.”

“My friends call me Tony.” Tony answered grumpily, still irritated over Wade’s entire demeanor and starting to wonder if this had been a mistake.  

“Well,  _Tony_ , since we’re friends now, I suppose I’ll teach ya how to kill.” Wade moved away and started lighting more lamps, brightening the room until Tony could see the row of weapons on the walls, the piles of knives on the table. “What weapon do you fancy?”

“This is the only thing I own.” Tony pulled the trident dagger from his jacket. “It was a gift.”

“A trident dagger.” Wade motioned for it, and when Tony handed it over he sprung the extra blades, smirking over the smooth movement and the glint of the steel. “This is a messy way to kill a man,Tony. How does a darling boy like you end up with a trident dagger?”

“You will need to refrain from calling me  _darling_.” Tony said through clenched teeth, taking the knife back and working to quiet the anger that flared even higher over Wade’s cavalier tone.  

“Come along,  _darling_ ” Wade mocked. “Who did you take a tumble with to earn such a pretty trinket? It must have been a present, right? There’s a certain type of person who carries a blade like this, and  _you_ aren’t that type. So which rich tosser bent ya over and left you with this?”

“Do  _not_ call me darling!” Tony snapped, and backed up several steps, unsure as to why Wade had become so aggressive, but not liking it at all.

“Pretty little thing.” Wade crooned and walked around him in a slow circle, nearly leering at him as he did. “Reclusive as I am, even  _I’ve_ heard about you. Aren’t you the one they said took up with pirates? I imagine they taught your pert little ass a thing or two didn’t they?”

“Goddamnit.” Tony set his jaw and slid his feet into more of an offensive step. “ _Stop_. I said I wanted to learn, I can pay you in gold, what is the problem? Why are you acting like this?”

“Why are you getting so upset? Ain’t no problem here .” Wade rolled his shoulders nonchalantly. “Just tell me what those pirates taught you. Do you fall to your knees real well these days? Open those pretty lips when told to? Can I take my payment in something  _other_ than gold?”

Tony let out a frustrated yell and jumped forward, driving the point of his dagger towards Wade’s throat and the big man backed up several steps until he was at the wall, hands up in a surrender.

“You need to  _stop_ talking about me like that!” Tony snarled. “I am tired of people relegating me to a fucking  _possession_ to be used as they see fit!”

His position of surrender and Tony’s anger didn’t stop Wade’s mouth from running at all, in fact he only puckered his lips in a kissy-face and said,  “What do I got to do to get you to show how good you look on your back?”

Tony dug the point of the knife in further with an angry growl and Wade started laughing. “Come on, Tony baby. If I ask real nice, will you roll over and show me your pretty little hole? Or did you make the pirates pay you before you were willing to—”

“–if you finish that sentence, I will cut your throat.” Tony swore, his hand so tight around the hilt of the dagger it was shaking, his knuckles white, rage pounding behind his eyes, turning his vision red and clouding his mind. 

“Do  _not_ speak of me in that way. Do not think that you know  _anything_ about my time away. Do not dare to assume  _for one second_  that I will let you say those things without any sort of—”

Tony shut up abruptly when Wade head butted him, crumpling to the ground completely unconscious, the trident dagger falling from his hands.

“Vanessa!” Wade called, wiping a trail of blood from his neck where the tip of the dagger had pierced his neck. “Get a cold compress for our visitor please!”

“Honestly, Wade.” Vanessa scolded him as she stepped into the room. “Did you  _have_ to headbutt him?”

“He had a knife to my throat.” Wade shrugged. “Self defense.”

“And I’m sure you deserved it.” Vanessa shot back. “What am I supposed to do with him now?”

“It’s not like I killed him.” Wade snorted, and reached for a drink. “Just prop him up there and he will come to eventually.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Vanessa demanded. “What then?”

Wade only shrugged again. “Bury him in the backyard with the last guy who came knocking.”

*****************

*****************

Wade was starting to worry by the time Tony  _did_ come to, because it had been far longer than he had thought it would be, and when the younger man finally started stirring, Wade breathed a quick sigh of relief.

“The  _fuck_ –” Tony cursed as his eyes opened, then closed again in pain. “What the  _fuck_ did you do?”

“Look at that.” Wade said calmly. “A little bit angry and our boy loses all that proper speech, don’t he?”

“Did you headbutt me?” Tony flinched at the bump swelling on his forehead. “ _Why_ would you headbutt me?”

“You know what your problem is?” Wade pointed a knife in his direction. “Your problem is that ya wait until you’re too angry to think straight before you actually act on anything. You stood there and let me say all that shit, and by the time you were pissed off enough to shut me up, you were too blinded by your hurt feelings to really do anything. Anger is  _distracting_. When you’re distracted, you get head butted. It’s just nature.”

“Just  _nature_?” Tony glared at him through the eye that wasn’t starting to swell shut. “So what? I’m supposed to be in a good mood before I try to kill someone?”

“No, not a good mood. Just calm.” Wade stood then, crossing the room and kneeling in front of Tony to check his eyes for any sign of sluggishness. “You can be as angry as you want, but you need to channel it into something calm, or else you’ll end up gettin’ hurt.” 

“Calm.” Tony repeated. “I can– I can work on that.”

“Alright.” Wade nodded. “Now we can begin.” he motioned Tony to his feet and tossed him a sword. “For the record, I didn’t mean what I said about you and the pirates. I was just trying to get a rise out of you.”

“Well it worked.” Tony snapped. “Are you going to try that again, or are we done with that little display?”

“I’m sure I’ll try something different next time.” Wade grinned. “I have a spectacular talent for irritating people until they snap.”

“Wonderful.” Tony muttered. “Just wonderful.”

“I’m all sorts of wonderful.” Wade winked. “Just you wait.”

***************

***************

“Oh!” Peggy dropped her tray of tea, sending shards of china tea cups and hot tea splashing everywhere. “ _Oh_! Anthony Edward Stark have you been out  _fighting_?!”

She was practically shrieking, yanking Tony into the kitchen where she could see the bruise over his eye and forehead and his split lip.

“Have you been fighting?” She demanded again. “And in such nice new clothes? What would your dear mother say?”

“Mama would probably ask if I won the fight.” Tony tried to grin, but only managed to grimace, wiping blood from his lip when it cracked open.

“Your mother would absolutely ask if you won the fight.” Peggy sighed. “Her lovely, rebellious soul was far too good for this world.”

Tony nodded miserably and took the cold compress for his head, dabbing a rag over his lip. “I wasn’t fighting, if it makes you feel better. I was learning self defense.”

“I see.” Peggy checked his head thoroughly for anymore blood before frowning. “I cannot say I disagree with that. Lord knows in this house you need it. I never thought Id have to say that, but things have changed so much around here…”

“What?” Tony squinted at her. “Why would you say that?”

 “Don’t mean anything by it, love.” she assured him. “And it’s probably not my place to say, but I never understood what your Uncle saw in that Viscount. The man hadn’t even inherited his title when they became partners, and he was cruel then. Now that he does have his title, I fear it has gone right to his ego and made him even worse. The serving girls wont even go around him, did you know? I have to do it all because he makes them so uncomfortable.” 

“Wait.” Tony’s eyes brows lifted. “What do you mean,  _before_ he got his title?”

“I’m only saying–” Peggy began cleaning up the destroyed china, clucking in disappointment over the ruined set. “–that before the Viscount had his title he seemed like a decent enough man. A bit on the mean side, mind you, but that could have been his age. All boys with money run a little rough before they settle down. But the way he is now, the way he can be so cruel with his words and so bloody intimidating…I didn’t see that until after he was titled, really not until after your betrothal was announced and I have never been comfortable with it.”

Tony kept looking at her, and Peggy cupped his cheek comfortingly. “But listen to me, going on like this. Not my place is it? Your parents, rest their souls, confided so much in me, but since they passed I’m much more a housekeeper and less a friend, aren’t I?”

“I consider you my friend, Peggy.” Tony argued, kissing her palm as she pulled her hand away. “Family, aren’t you?”

“Well, I was there to spank your little bum when you came into the world, wasn’t I?” She smiled then and touched his swollen eye carefully. “You promise you weren’t out looking for a fight? It’s bad enough you were gone without a word for so long, now that you’re home, you aren’t trying to get yourself in trouble?”

“No ma’am.” Tony promised. “I’m not looking for trouble.”

“Alright then. Up to the room with you, I’ll send a maid up for a bath and with something to help with the swelling.”

“Peggy?” Tony called before she could leave the room. “What do you mean, before Tiberius was titled? How long have he and Uncle been partners?”

“Well lets see.” Peggy sighed and leaned against the door in thought. “The Viscount started coming around shortly after your parents passed. He was only rich then, heir to some fortune in England. He never stayed long, only popping in and out every few months. It’s just in the last five years or so that he bought himself a home here in the city and started coming around more often.” 

“After my parents passed.” Tony repeated. “But I only met him three years ago. How has he been around for all this time and I just barely met him?”

“You know–” Peggy waved her hands airily. “You are quite a bit younger than him, he was already in his mid twenties when your parents passed, so you had no reason to notice him. And then when you got older,” a shrug and a gentle smile. “Well, you weren’t too keen on being courted for a long time, were you? Always holed up with one of your books. Why would you ever notice one of your Uncle’s business associates?”

“Right.” Tony nodded slowly. “Why would I notice a business associate?”

“Off to bed.” Peggy prompted. “Your head looks far too sore to be thinking about this sort of thing right now. Get some rest.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tony kissed her cheek and she shoved him out the door, calling for a maid to ready a bath, and going about the rest of her night humming cheerfully under her breath, giving no more thought to their conversation.

Tony however, soaked in the tub for almost an hour, turning Peggys words over and over in his mind.

How had Tiberius been in his life, involved in the company for  _fifteen years_  before Tony had even met him once?

After his parents had passed, no one had been at the helm of the company for close to five years before Obadiah had finally stepped in and taken control, so how was Tiberius already a business associate of his Uncles at that time?

Why did it suddenly seem so suspicious that a man like Tiberius had shown up so soon after his parents death?

 _Murder_. Tony corrected himself. Even at ten years old he had known that there was no way his parents death had been an accident. They had been  _murdered_ and he had been to lost in his grief to want to know why or how or who could have possibly done such a thing.

Maybe it was time to start asking those questions again.


	32. Chapter 32

“Oh look at that, he’s back.” Wade sounded genuinely surprised when Vanessa let Tony back into the below ground room where they had trained the day before. “How’s your head?” **  
**

“Sore, thanks.” Tony said wryly. “Is it alright that I came back today? I want to get as much training as I can.”

“It’s fine.” Wade waved him in. “Did you bring your pointy stick again?”

“My dagger?” Tony pulled the knife from his jacket pocket. “Yes.”

“Put it away. We aren’t using it today.” Wade hefted a sword. “Do you know what this is?”

“A katana.” Tony said instantly. “Traditionally used by the samurai in Japan, usually worn with the curved edge facing upwards so you can draw it and engage your enemy all in the same motion.”

“Anything else?” Wade sounded amused. “Or is that the extent of your kind of ridiculous amount of knowledge?

“It’s usually close to seventy centimeters long.” Tony glanced up at the ceiling as he thought. “It is paired with a  _wakizashi_ to denote your status as samurai, the  _wakizashi_ of course being a blade used to behead opponents or in some cases, to use in an honor based or ritual suicide. Also, it’s not generally acceptable to bring a katana into a palace or temple, because of the size and deadliness of it, but a  _wakizashi_ is fine to keep on you at all times.”

“….how? Um…what?”  Wade gestured helplessly. “ _Why_ do you know that?”

“I read a lot.” Tony said sheepishly. “I like blades and knives and all that. It’s very interesting to me.”

“Interesting.” Wade sighed. “Sure. But you don’t need a history lesson to know how to use one of these, alright?” He unrolled a second katana from a thick blanket. “Why don’t you get rid of that expensive jacket you’re wearing so you can actually move a little?”

“Sure.” Tony stripped out of his jacket, his neckerchief and even his shoes and stockings, flexing his toes on the cold floor.

“Alright?” Wade handed him a katana and backed up, dropping into a ready stance. “Lets go.”

Tony took a deep breath. “Lets go.”

****************

****************

By the end of the next week, Tony was falling asleep in the carriage on the way back home, barely keeping his eyes open long enough to stumble up the stairs and fall into bed.

He was too tired to worry about Tiberius, too exhausted to ask Obadiah any questions, or to spend any time in his father’s office.

He was even too worn out to dream, and for the first time since coming home, Tony slept through the night and didn’t wake up feeling hollow.

It was…nice.

Well, it was nice for  _him_ anyway. Obadiah and Tiberius weren’t nearly as thrilled, and when Tony fell asleep in his breakfast on Sunday morning, Tiberius made the  _mistake_ of commenting on it.

“Anthony.” he began, his voice already pitched in that condescending tone that made every muscle in Tony’s body tense up. “I have noticed that you have began spending every day away from the home, and when you return you simply lock yourself away in your room.”

“Mmm.” Tony took a long drink of his juice and tried to shake himself awake. Ten days of training with Wade had left him wiped and he had almost collapsed in relief when a note came around to the house that Wade wasn’t available today, that Tony should sleep and be ready tomorrow.

“You will tell me where you go all the time.” Tiberius announced. “Where are these bruises coming from? Why are you limping and your knuckles bandaged?”

“My knuckles are bandaged because they are  _cut_.” Tony replied, shoveling another piece of toast in his mouth, unwilling to tell Tiberius that his knuckles were cut because Wade had pulled back at the last minute and only dragged his blade across Tony’s hand instead of taking off his arm.

“Anthony–” Tiberius began again. “– we are simply worried about you. I know you have been struggling emotionally–”

“Do you?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow and trying not to laugh when Tiberius’ face turned an angry shade of red.

“We are worried because allowing yourself to be hurt as a way of coping is simply not healthy.” Tiberius finished and set Obadiah a look. “ _Aren’t we_?”

“We only have your best interests in mind.” Obadiah added quickly. “I do not want to see you falling into a cycle of self harm. The change in how you dress is bad enough, I do not want to see you sacrificing your personal safety.”

Tony finished chewing his bread, watching them both with a neutral expression as he figured out how to address their concerns.

His clothing choices  _had_ been drawing some attention, and when he wasn’t dressed in a boldly colored suit, he was hardly dressed at all, lounging about the house in tight pants and unbuttoned shirts with his hair a mess. His rough goatee that had grown aboard the ship had been shaved off initially, then re-grown again, with Tony taking great delight in styling it with sharp edges so it wasn’t just facial hair, it was practically an accessory of it’s own.

It certainly wasn’t appropriate, but Tony was past caring what anyone had to say about his appearance.

And he didn’t consider his training to be  _self harm_ , even if most sessions ended with him bleeding and usually limping while Wade sat calmly in a corner and sipped his water as if the workout hadn’t been tiring at all, throwing out various obnoxious comments until Tony was too annoyed to remember he was tired and challenged Wade to one more round.

Besides, Wade had been working with him to channel his anger, to calm the fury that seemed to spark so quickly because despite the  _mouth_ on the mercenary, he was actually brilliant. They started their sessions with meditation most mornings, Wade forcing Tony to focus and  _breathe_ , and when Tony had the energy, he ended his day with one as well, drinking warm tea and trying to center himself.

It must have been making a difference, all the meditation, must have calmed him somewhat, because when Tony opened his mouth to unleash the scathing comment that came to mind, he decided instead to simply finish his juice, and leave the table.

Before, he might have sat there quietly and let them talk over him or down to him or whichever else they decided, but  _now_ he knew they weren’t entitled to know his whereabouts, had no business thinking they could tell him how to dress, and he didn’t have to sit here and listen to  _either_ of them patronize him.

So he left.

“Anthony!” Tiberius followed him from the dining room, grabbing at his wrist to stop him from climbing the steps. “I wasn’t done talking to you.”

Tony took a calming breath and turned to face Tiberius, who smiled at Tony’s supposed obedience. “Where do you go every day?” Tiberius asked again. “The last several days I have been by to see you, and no one could tell me where you were.”

“I wasn’t aware that I had to give notice of my comings and goings.” Tony tugged at his wrist lightly to see if Tiberius would let go, but the Viscount only shifted his hold so their fingers were intertwined.

“Of course, your time is your own, Anthony. But I thought we had come to an  _understanding_ together, and I was disappointed that you were not available.”

“Available.” Tony repeated and closed his eyes briefly. “You thought we had an understanding of…what? What exactly did you think I would be  _available_ for?”

“The other night in the carriage.” Tiberius lowered his voice, pulled Tony further from the hallway into a small alcove. “When I suggested that neither of us be lonely. You were amenable to–”

“I was amenable to nothing.” Tony interrupted, his eyes sparking in irritation. “You kissed me–”

“And you didn’t say no.” Tiberius countered smoothly. “So I took your silence as consent to continue on in this manner. And yet when I come to spend time with you, you are nowhere to be found.”

“You thought–” Tony swallowed back the urge to scream, feeling as if every breath Tiberius took was some sort of violation of his personal self. “You thought because I didn’t outright say  _no_ , that I was suddenly amenable to entering into…that sort of arrangement with you?”

“Tell me, Anthony.” Tiberius’ tone went cold, his words dangerous. “When that  _pirate_ bedded you, did you give explicit permission, or did you simply do your duty because you thought he was your husband? At least  _I_  am offering you the chance to have physical pleasure on your own terms, not at the beck and call of a criminal.”

“But I would be at  _your_ beck and call.” Tony clarified, hiding his flinch at Tiberius’ cruel assumptions of his relationship with Steve. “And that is better than being with a pirate?”

“I am a gentleman, Anthony.” Tiberius was growing impatient with the entire conversation, his grip on Tony’s fingers tightening to almost painful. “Of course if you were honestly opposed to this, I wouldn’t force you.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Tony looked down at their hands. “Tell me, Viscount. Why did you agree to a betrothal with me?”

“I thought we paired well.” The Viscount watched him warily. “You, the heir to a fortune and the largest company in the colonies. And I, a titled son from England looking to expand my business to the Americas.”

“I see. It was very beneficial for you, wasn’t it?” The calm afforded him by this mornings meditation was rapidly disappearing, and Tony clenched his jaw in anger, furious over yet  _another_ reminder that his entire life had been used as a way to accomplish someone else’s goals.

“Anthony–” Tiberius began warningly. “You had no issues with the betrothal beforehand–”

“Actually I did. Several problems.” Tony tugged at his hand again, harder this time, and still Tiberius didn’t let go, and the feeling of being trapped had Tony’s fingers inching towards the dagger hidden in his jacket. “Not the least being that I did not know you at all, and yet my Uncle signed me over to you as if I were a parcel to be trading hands.”

“You had nearly three years to become acquainted with me!”

“ _You_ had nearly three years to become acquainted with  _me_.” Tony shook his head. “And yet you didn’t. You never sought me out. You never talked to me. You never expressed any interest in me at all. And yet now that I have returned, that my innocence is so  _thoroughly_ tarnished, you are suddenly aching to get me into bed. What an interesting development this is.”

“I can see that your time away not only erased your stammer, but also let you forget how to speak to your betters.” Tiberius hissed. “Learn your place, Anthony. When we are married–”

“Married?” Tony outright laughed at that, a harsh sound with no mirth behind it. “ _Married_?”

“Lower your voice!” Tiberius snapped. “Stop trying to make a scene when–”

“–when you and Uncle have been friends for so many years, that my opinion won’t mean a damn thing?” Tony retorted and Tiberius stiffened, a ready denial on his lips.

“Don’t try to lie to me.” Tony warned, his eyes sparking dangerously. “I know you’ve been in the peripherals of my life for almost eighteen years now. Tell me, why was it only with in the last few years you decided you were interested in me? Or am I simply another business deal for the good of the company?”

Tiberius didn’t even have a chance to respond before Tony shoved at him, sending his full body weight into the Viscounts stomach and setting him off kilter. There was a flash, a soft  _schwing_ and then Tony had the blade of his trident dagger at Tiberius throat.

“Let me make something very clear to you.” he snarled, and clicked the lever on the dagger, the three blades springing apart with a heart stopping  _snap_. “I am not a commodity to be traded. I am not a  _possession_ to be had. The only agreement you and I will come to is  _this_ –”

He pressed harder with the knife, his foot pressed to Tiberius toes so he could knee him if necessary, and leaned in close to whisper–

“–if you put your hands on me again, I will cut them off and feed them to the dogs.”

Tony broke away before Tiberius could draw a full breath, re-sheathing his knife and straightening his jacket, smoothing away any wrinkles and running his hand through his hair.

“You have no reason to step foot in my house again.” he stated. “Any business you have with my Uncle can be conducted at the solicitor’s office. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

“Anthony–” Tiberius tried to gather himself, to gain control of the moment. “You need to think very carefully about–”

“ _Do I make myself perfectly clear_?” Tony repeated. “Because if you need further clarification, I can assure you that I will happy to provide it.”

Hie eyes were  _blazing_ , his words harsh, and all Tiberius could do was gather his hat, his coat, and the tattered pieces of his dignity on his way out the front door.

Tony stood in the hallway for several minutes more, trying to get his breathing under control, trying to clear the red from his vision, still so angry that he had half a mind to chase Tiberius down and run him through with a sword just to feel the splash of blood on his—

 _Oh_. Tony came back to himself with a start, shaking his head against the bloodlust that threatened to swamp him.

He had a sudden flash to that first night in Charleston, when Bucky had killed all four of the men who had threatened them in the street. He remembered the glow in Bucky’s eyes, the way Steve had moaned his name, the thrill that had gone through Tony’s body at the  _violence_ , at the power of hands that had then held him so gently.

Bloodlust.

 _Addicting_.

“Nephew?” Obadiah came from the dining room and looked at him curiously. “Did the Viscount leave?”

“He did.” Tony nodded slowly. “Rather abruptly, too. Rude of him.”

“Hm.” Obadiah watched him for a few seconds. “Anthony–”

“Tell me, Uncle.” Tony turned and started up the stairs. “If you have known Tiberius for so long, how is it that I only met him three years ago?”

“There was no reason for you to meet him before then.” Obadiah answered cautiously.

“I see.” Tony kept walking, his back to his Uncle. “Just another decision made for my own good, hm? My best interests?”

He didn’t hear Obadiah’s answer, and when he made it to his room he locked the door and collapsed back on the bed to try and get some more rest.

Every day that ticked by seemed to take him further from the brief bit of happiness he had known with Bucky and Steve, and closer to answers that threatened to ruin his world.

But at least when he was locked in his room and closing his eyes, he could give himself a brief respite from the thoughts of betrayal and lies and secrets that plagued him during the day.

He had never been so grateful for dreamless sleep.

*************************

*************************

“Who are you trying to kill, Tony?” Wade asked, not a bit out of breath as he stood over where Tony had fell, the point of his blade tapping beside Tony’s head. “Who is that makes you so angry?”

“I feel like that’s not your business.” Tony wheezed, clutching at his chest to try and get his breath back, more than a little dazed from hitting the floor so hard.

“Probably not.” Wade agreed. “But I’ve kicking your ass for weeks now, and other than spouting a ridiculous amount of knowledge about every weapon I hand you, you don’t talk a lot.”

“I don’t have a lot to say.” Tony finally made it back to his feet, swaying a little and holding his head.

“I feel like that’s a lie.” Wade backed up several steps to give him some room. “In fact, you seem like the type who could talk for hours about absolutely anything you find remotely interesting. So why are you so quiet now?”

Tony ran some water through his hair to push it off his forehead. “I suppose I’ve realized that instead of reading books and chatting mindlessly about what I’ve read, I should be paying attention to the world around me so it doesn’t fuck me over.”

“Language.” Wade said mildly, but he was smirking. “So who are you angry at?”

Tony was quiet, staring down at the sword in his hand for a long time before answering. “Myself.”

“Yourself.” Wade repeated.

“Myself.” Tony nodded. “I spent…a long time…thinking the world was one way. Secure in what I believed to be the truth. And then other things happened–” he waved his hand vaguely. “And now I’m back in the city again and it’s like every morning I learn that something else isn’t right. Something else was a lie I let myself believe. Something else is a  _secret_ that was hidden from me. And I’m angry at myself for not wanting these answers earlier, for blindly trusting people when I should have been paying more attention.”

“Alright.” Wade nodded. “So you’re mad at yourself for being a naive little shit. It happens. But who are you trying to kill?”

Obadiah’s face flashed through Tony’s mind, followed by the smug smile of the Viscount.

“No one in particular.” he lied. “At least not yet. I just want to know that I can do it, if I have to.”

“Why?” Wade pressed. “Why is it so important?”

“It just is.” Tony replied irritably. “Why does it matter?”

“Do you have any idea what it takes to kill a man?” Wade’s voice dropped, sounding almost regretful. “To put a blade into him and feel skin and muscle give way? To feel the jolt when your sword hits bone? The sound of it, the sound of dying. It’s wet and messy and undignified and  _terrible_. Blood gets everywhere. Your shoes, your hands, you’ll wash your hair and the water will run red. And the nightmares? They don’t ever go away. You just get so used to them that they become regular dreams after a while.”

“I don’t care.” Tony whispered.

“Well you should.” Wade said firmly. “You  _should_ care, because that first life you take will change you, and if you don’t have something or someone to ground you, to bring you back to yourself afterwards, you will lose your soul. You ready to lose your soul, Tony?”

“Would losing it feel any worse than I do right now?” Tony spread his hands and shrugged. “Does it feel worse than being lied to? Falling in love and realizing it wasn’t real? Knowing that the men who were supposed to protect me are only using me for their own gain? That I am nothing more than something pretty to be looked at? Would losing my soul  _really_ change anything about me?”

“When you kill your first man, make sure you don’t sleep alone that night.” Wade lifted his sword, motioning Tony forward again so they could re-engage. “That first night is when the demons will find you, and we don’t ever come back from that sort of thing.”

“ _You_ did.” Tony countered. “You have a normal life with a woman who loves you. You came back from it.”

“No.” Wade shook his head. “I never really did. I’m telling you, you will not be the same person after that first kill. Maybe you will feel remorse, maybe you will still be angry, maybe you will feel more free, but I’m telling you— you won’t be the same as you were the day before. The blood lust changes you.”

“I don’t want to be the same as I was.” Tony dropped into a ready stance. “I never want to be that person again.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Wade muttered. “ _En guarde_ , then. I have time to kick your ass once more before you go home.”

*****************

*****************

“Are you  _sure_ you’re alright?” Peggy asked, dabbing away the blood from Tony’s cheek. “I’m worried about you, Anthony. Weeks now, you’ve been doing this and I’m worried you might really get hurt.”

“I’m fine, Peggy.” Tony waved her off and held the rag to his own face. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“As if.” Peggy sniffed. “How can I  _not_ worry about you? First you are so anxious and nervous about everything that you never even leave the house, and then you disappear and now you come back and are coming home hurt every night? Yes, do tell me again how I shouldn’t worry.”

Tony smiled tiredly and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“That’s better.” Peggy still sounded irritated, but she patted his hand. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.” Tony admitted, but when the housekeeper turned to get him some leftovers from dinner, he reached out to grab her hand. “Peggy, when was my father’s office closed up?”

“Oh lets see.” she sighed and looked up at the ceiling in thought. “Right after he passed, of course, just like you ordered, wasn’t it? Speaking of which,” she sent him a stern look. “You didn’t have to destroy the door to get into it, you know there is an entrance in the masters chambers to it, just the little back hallway there. Could have just gone through your parents room instead of destroying a perfectly good door.”

“Another entrance?” Tony repeated and then closed his eyes in frustration. “I forgot about the passage behind the walls. Damn it.” 

“Well of course you did.” Peggy nodded. “After your parents passed you never wanted to play in there anymore, had no reason to use it with the office all boarded up. You haven’t been in there for nearly twenty years now, why would you remember it?”

“Does the passage connect any other rooms?” Tony asked then. “The kitchen or anything?”

“Oh no.” Peggy shook her head. “No, it connected to your fathers room, and to the study down here on the main floor.”

“The study on the main floor? Uncle’s office? I didn’t know there was another passageway.” 

“You wouldn’t dear.” Peggy shrugged. “The latch to open the door would have been above your head as a child.” She tilted her head. “What odd questions, Tony. Why the sudden interest?” 

“My fathers office was clean.” he closed his eyes when his stomach growled. God he was hungry. “When I opened it back up, it had been dusted and cleaned and well maintained.  _Why_?”

“Well I–” the housekeeper looked baffled. “ _I_  certainly am not cleaning it. I expected there to be spiders hanging about the ceiling, and cobwebs in the corners. It was clean, you say?”

“Almost spotless.” Tony nodded slowly. “As if someone had been in there daily.”

“I don’t know.” Peggy said after another moment of thought. “But perhaps you should visit the company’s solicitors office, and ask to see files. Perhaps your Uncle pulled the papers from your father’s office and sent them there?”

“Perhaps.” Tony tried to smile at her again. “Thank you.”

“Of course, dear.” Peggy gathered up the dirty rags and wash basin. “It’s good, you know. You finally taking an interest in the goings-on around here. Nice to see that spark in your eye again.”

“Yeah.” Tony muttered after she had left the room. “If only everything I found out didn’t lead to more lies.”


	33. Chapter 33

_(Quick Note:: Pay attention to the passage of time here, we skip through a month or so fairly quickly!)_

*********************************************

The holiday season came and went with little fanfare in the home. 

Maria and Howard had passed so close to Christmastime that Tony had never managed to want to celebrate, and this year was no different. With things so strained between he and Obadiah, no gifts were exchanged, and since he had all but thrown the Viscount out of the house, there was no one to stop by and visit. **  
**

Any and all invitations to Christmas parties had been thrown away, not even the promise of shocking someone with his newly made suit, an eye catching ensemble of crushed red velvet and thousands of bright silver stitches to give it a festive flair, could pull Tony from his depression.

He spent the anniversary of their death drinking himself into a stupor in his room, staring at the dark ceiling and wishing he wasn’t dreaming of being in Steve and Bucky’s arms, and then he spent every day after getting bruised and bloody as he practiced with Wade, forcing the morose thoughts from his head.

Even with such brutal training and a daily schedule, it was very nearly the end of February by the time Tony managed to best Wade in a sword fight, and he hadn’t even  _really_ bested him, but Wade laughed and told him, “I’d have to kill you to win this fight, Tony, and isn’t that like killing the goose that lays the golden eggs?”

“Are you saying I’m a goose?” Tony grinned and wiped the sweat from his face. “I might take offense to that.”

“I’m saying, why kill a man who pays me gold every week simply because my ego is a little bruised that you beat me today?” Wade started peeling the ever present mask from his face and the long sleeve shirt from his arms, turning his back so he could wipe himself down.

Tony didn’t answer, unable to keep from staring at the scars that crossed Wade’s body, starting beneath his waist and spreading over his back and shoulders, down his arms to his fingers and even covering his head.

“Will you tell me what happened?” he asked quietly. “Your scars?”

Wade was silent as he finished cleaning up, retrieving a clean shirt and mask from the pile that Vanessa kept freshly laundered.

“I worked as a spy.” he finally said, pouring a glass of water and handing it to Tony. “For dear old England, of course, up north among the French Outposts. It’s very wild country.”

Tony nodded but stayed silent, knowing that Wade didn’t need to hear exactly how much Tony had read about the northern country and the fur trade that dominated it.

“I was caught.” Wade downed a glass of his own. “The French do not look kindly on spys and before they threw me away to rot in a jail cell, they thought to tar and feather me.”

“Tar and feather?” Tony’s jaw dropped. “For  _spying_?”

“Did I say spy?” Wade winced as he dropped into a chair. “I meant mercenary. The French did  _not_ take kindly to a killer in their midst, so to make an example of me, they tarred and feathered me and left in the town square to be gawked at and have things thrown at me before they threw me in a cell to await a farce of a trial. I’m sure they were just amusing themselves before they put me to death.”

“And you burned?” Tony swallowed hard. “From the tar?”

“The thing about pine tar, “Wade scratched at his scalp absentmindedly. “Is that it doesn’t really have to get hot enough to burn you to be hot enough to stick feathers to it. My captors got a bit…overzealous, however, and yes the tar burned my skin. But the scars aren’t from the burns, it’s from the whipping they gave me when the tar was still warm.”

“Skin comes off real easy when it’s attached to tar.” Wade laughed a little, rubbing his hand down his arm as if it still hurt. “Real easy.  _Too_ easy. I thought I would die. Though I would bleed out there at the whipping post.”  

“Why didn’t you die?” Tony whispered. “How did you survive?”

“Vanessa.” Wade motioned towards the door. “She was working at the outpost, another mercenary, but they didn’t know that. She compromised her own mission and safety to rescue me, put me on the back of a horse and we didn’t stop until we made British territory again.”

“And now the city is home?” Tony offered and Wade shook his head. “Well, where is home then?”

“Where ever she is.” Wade’s smile was about as sweet as Tony had ever seen from the man. “Where ever Vanessa wants to be is home. She saved me, and I owe her everything.”

“You love her.” Tony clarified.

“Of course.” Wade picked up his katana, wiping the blade down with careful strokes. “She wouldn’t be  _home_ if I didn’t love her.”

“Right.” Tony looked up at the ceiling, suddenly wishing he could see the stars that were no doubt high in the sky this late at night. “Home.”

******************

******************

Tony stared down at the files the assistant had given him, frowning at the dates in confusion.

For over a month now, ever since Peggy had mentioned that maybe the files in his father’s desk had been moved to the solicitors office, Tony had been trying to find time to visit the office and read through them.

He wasn’t sure exactly what he was trying to find, but he knew he would  _know_ when he found it, so every chance he got– whether it was a few minutes on the way home from Wade’s, or early in the morning when Obadiah was still sleeping– he carried a stack of papers to the back room of the building and sat down to pore through them, making notes of anything that came across ass odd.

Today the assistant had given him a huge stack of files, and now Tony was looking at dates that shouldn’t exist on the papers at all.

“Excuse me!” he called, and the assistant hurried back into the room.

“Yes sir, Mr. Stark.”

“These files.” Tony motioned to the pile. “They are all dated in the first few years after my father passed?”

“Yes sir.”

“But no one was running the company at that time.” Tony said slowly. “So why am I holding shipping logs and receipts?”

“Oh, no Mr Stark, the company was never leaderless.” The assistant– Gregory or something, Tony hadn’t been listening when they were introduced– said with a smile. “Mr. Stane took over immediately, and a good thing too, because it was already a rough time for us as you can see by the numbers here–” he pointed out a column. “-and here. Without Mr. Stane at the helm, you might not even have a company to call your own now!”

“My Uncle took over  _immediately_?” Tony repeated.

“Oh yes sir. If I could just–” Gregory–  _or was it Thomas?_ – leaned over and flipped a few pages back. “See here? Mr. Stane’s crest in conjunction with the Stark crest.” he tapped on the half circle crest, and O and S entwined. “He used his own crest for a handful of years, but when it became obvious that you had no intention of apprenticing to learn the company right away, he changed his own over to the Stark crest to avoid any confusion. It was very smart of him too, this way when you take over there is no confusion as to who made the decisions the last several years. As far as employees and vendors are concerned, you have always fully supported the decisions made.”

“Fully supported.” Tony was starting to feel as if all he could do was repeat what Thomas– _maybe his name was Matthew?_ – said. “By using the Stark crest, Obadiah was guaranteeing  _my_ support for the way business was conducted?”

“Yes, of course.” another nod. “Very smart. You will have no trouble starting a good relationship with anyone, they have been dealing with your family for so long they will have no issue working with you.”

“Right.”

“And you being here–” Matthew– no, definitely wasn’t Matthew, probably  _was_ Gregory– looked pleased as punch as he nodded towards the files. “You being here is a welcome sign. We have been waiting a long time for you to step in where your father left off. But don’t worry, as you can tell by the numbers, Mr. Stane has been doing a wonderful job securing your company’s future.”

“And the Viscount Stone?” Tony asked then. “Is his company linked to any of our books.”

“The Viscount Stone?” Gregory shook his head negatively. “I am not aware of his company and Stark Shipping having any business together. Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Tony muttered, and looked back down at the paper in his hand, at the date that was only a few days past his parents death, at the damnable crest that seemed to burn into Tony’s eyes and sear itself onto his brain.

The Stane crest.

 _Bucky hadn’t been lying_.  

“Are you alright?” the assistants voice pitched in concern. “You have gone quite pale.”

“I’m fine.” Tony swallowed back a wave of nausea. “I’m fine. Just um, one more thing. Can you tell me what this number is right here?” he pointed to a rather large amount of money that had been paid out the day after his parents death, with no notation on the payee line at all.

“Uh, no sir.” Gregory said apologetically. “Nearly eighteen years ago, and with no name on the receipt, I couldn’t say.”

“Thank you.” Tony waved him off. “That is all for now.”

“Of course. Let me know if you need anything else.”

The door shut behind the friendly man and Tony banged his head back against the wall, feeling like he wanted to tear his hair out by the roots.

Obadiah had his own fucking brand, his own crest, his own seal that he had used for years.

_Bucky hadn’t been lying._

Tears then, and Tony wiped at them furiously as he remembered how he had been so cavalier in dismissing Bucky and Steve’s claims.

_“I don’t believe you.”_

Well. He believed them now.

******************

******************

The passageway in the master suite of the Stark home was hidden behind a large, scenic painting, and it was a simple manner of knowing where to press on the wall so it would swing open.

Tony didn’t know how he had ever forgotten about it, considering he had spent  _hours_ hiding and playing behind the walls when he had been younger, racing from his father’s office to his mother’s room, to burst from the wall with a squeal to frighten her when she was doing her hair. It usually ended in him laughing at the top of his lungs as she tickled him before he was off to play in the passageway again.

Howard had never been as amused when Tony burst through the hidden doors to interrupt his work, but had always acknowledged with a smile that it was his own fault for teaching their precocious son about the passageway in the first place.

Tony was swamped with memories as he stood in what had been his parents bedroom, staring down into the darkened hallway that had been constructed behind the walls of the house. Howard had told him originally it was for servants to use, but as a child Tony had turned it into his own personal hideaway, a place to live out his imaginary adventures.

Funny how as an adult, it looked  _foreboding_ rather than exciting.

Tony lit a candle so he could see, stepping into the dark and making sure the door swung closed behind him. Eighteen years since he had been back here, and it showed as he stumbled over uneven spots, bumped into walls and even banged his head stooping through a lower rise. But it was as he was rubbing his head in frustration, staring at the wall as if it had personally offended him, that he saw a latch he had never noticed as a child.

It was practically on the ceiling, nearly at eye level now, which would have been well above his head as a ten year old, and when he pulled it cautiously, a door swung open in front of him, a whole new tunnel that he had never known was there.

Tony took a deep breath to steady himself, and stepped right in.

****************

“Where is Anthony?” Tiberius demanded, and Tony jumped away from the tunnel wall when the voice came through right at his ear. “Are you keeping better tabs on him yet?”

“I don’t know  _where_ he is.” Obadiah responded crossly, his voice sounding further away. “He no longer feels the need to even talk to me, much less tell me what he does and when. I suppose I have  _you_ to thank for that. If you would have given him space like I told you too, he might have warmed up to you again instead of ordering you away.”

Tony extinguished his candle and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark, hoping that –

 _There_ – a sliver of light on the ground, the only evidence to another secret door, and Tony dropped to his knees, barely breathing, his ear pressed to the door so he could listen in.

“It is not  _my_ fault that Anthony pushed me away.” Tiberius was saying. “I gave you plenty of time to remind him of his place, of his  _duty_. Not once did you tell him his marriage was null or that his betrothal to me still stood. Of course he was against renewing our courtship when I came to visit. He had no reason to think he still belonged to me!”

“My Nephew is not a tool to be traded.” Obadiah said warningly. “Perhaps if you had been more congenial to him before Captain Rogers appeared, then he would have been happy to be engaged again, but as it was, you treated him as if he didn’t exist, and then when he came back home you only paid attention to him because it’s impossible to ignore him anymore!”

“Yes.” a pause as if Tiberius had taken a drink. “Yes, his new attitude  _is_ rather annoying, isn’t it. At first I was charmed because it was interesting for him to have any semblance of a personality after so many years of stammering and stuttering and that infernal blush anytime he was the least bit uneasy, but I tire quickly of having him challenge everything I say. Also, the ridiculous way he dresses needs to be addressed. I will  _not_ have my fiancee gallivanting about clothed as if he is part of a jesting troupe.”

“I do not know if I can force Anthony to accept your suit.” Obadiah said after a long moment. “He has hardly spoken to me in weeks, and when he does, he asks questions that I do not want to answer. He is no longer the docile boy that obeyed every word without hesitating.”

“You don’t have a choice.” Tiberius replied coldly. “We made a deal, you and I, and if you try to renege on your side of it, it will  _not_ go well for you.”

“I was never aware that my nephew would have to be part of our deal!” Obadiah burst out.

“Don’t be sentimental.” Tiberius snorted. “It is a trait you were lacking eighteen years ago, do not try to acquire it now.”

“Eighteen years ago–” Obadiah’s volume fluctuated as if he were pacing. “Eighteen years ago I was foolish and greedy and short sighted. I  _never_ should have promised you–”

“And yet you did.” the Viscount interrupted. “I have the signed papers, we both know they are entirely legal, are you really going to push this issue? If you want to continue living as you are, running this business the way you do with no interference, you will make sure that Anthony becomes  _very_ nice to me,  _very_ quickly.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Resigned, from Obadiah. “But I cannot promise anything.”

“Well then, I cannot promise that these secrets stay buried.” Tiberius returned, and there were footsteps away from the wall, then a door slamming.

Tony stayed as quiet as he could behind the wall, waiting to see if–

“Peggy.” Obadiah called for the housekeeper and Tony tensed all over again. “I am going out for a while. If Anthony returns home, tell him I expect him waiting in my study. It is time my nephew and I had a talk.”

“Oh. Yes sir.” Peggy sounded nervous. “I will let him know.”

“Thank you.”

A few minutes of rustling, papers shuffling, a chair scraping, and finally Obadiah left the office, locking the door behind him and pocketing the key so no one could get in while he was gone.

Tony pushed the catch on the wall and stumbled out of the passageway and into the empty office, grabbing at a chair so he could sit before his legs gave out.

There was too much swirling through his mind to concentrate, too many words that couldn’t quite settle down so he could make sense of them, too many emotions tearing through to try and pick just  _one_ to concentrate on.

Betrayal. Anger. Lies. Desperation. Secrets. 

_Eighteen years._

***********************

***********************

Obadiah didn’t notice that he was being followed as he turned the street corner and headed towards the warehouse district next to the docks.

Too immersed in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice the slight figure dressed in muted colors stepping through the growing shadows as the sun started setting.

He walked all the way to a building at the end of the pier, took the heavy chain off the door and slipped inside.

Tony waited only long enough to make sure no one was watching before he gripped his dagger a little tighter, and slipped through the door behind his Uncle.


	34. Chapter 34

There was an office at the top of the stairs in the warehouse, and Tony checked to make sure Obadiah had shut the door and pulled the curtains on the window before he moved from the shadows and into the open area of the big building, squinting to see in the low evening light. **  
**

Towards one end of the long space was a raised platform, with higher blocks on top of it and when Tony went for closer look, he found heavy rings drilled into the blocks, two a piece, and several more around the platform. He tugged at them curiously, grimacing when they didn’t budge at all.

A limited selection of supplies sat some distance away from the platform, boxes of dried fruit and hardtack biscuits sealed tight to keep any moisture from getting in them, some water that tasted stale when Tony dipped his finger into the barrel. He glanced into the other boxes, pocketed a few things, and then moved on.

There was not much else to see in the warehouse, just huge walls of empty space, high up windows that let in just the last bit of evening light, and by the time Tony had explored every inch of the walls leading to the far side of the building, night had fallen entirely, leaving the room almost completely dark.

He didn’t need light to know what he came upon next though.

Iron bars, thicker than his wrist and spaced so close together that he could hardly fit his hand through, and there were at least two dozen of them- Tony counted them silently as he walked past, stopping abruptly when he ran out of bars and taking a step back to see where they went.

There they were, another row of bars set a right angle to the first row, and Tony stopped again when he came to an open space.

A door.

It was a  _cage_.

He stepped back several paces, straining his eyes to see until he could make out the jail-style cell that had been set right up against a wall. It was big enough to hold at least twenty people, and his heart sank as he saw another cell right next to it, and further down, yet another one.

In the corner of one of the cells was a pile of rags, stinking of sweat and grease and all manner of other things, dried out and stringy, and when Tony kicked at them, a rat scurried out from underneath it.

It all made sense in a the worst sort of way, now.  

Rings on the stage and higher platforms because there had to have somewhere to hook the slaves chains while they were being auctioned off. Greasy rags used to wipe the slaves with oil so they looked healthy. Meager provisions so the slaves wouldn’t starve to death while awaiting purchase. Iron cells with padlocks and chains on the door to keep them from escaping after they were offloaded from the boat. Tinderboxes and char cloth so they could light as many lamps as needed during auctions.

Tony closed his eyes and took a minute to to calm his breathing, to force the blinding rage and suffocating  _horror_ down into something manageable, something he could use to make a plan _._

Then he grabbed ahold of the iron door and swung it as hard as he could, smiling grimly when it clanged against the cell, the noise ringing in the air.

“Who’s there!” Obadiah threw open the door to the office almost instantly and stared down into the dark. “Who’s down there? Speak up!”

“Hello Uncle.” Tony called, and watched as Obadiah’s form swiveled, trying to locate him. “Imagine finding a man like you in a place like this.”  

“Anthony?” Obadiah called. “Is that you, Nephew? What–what are you doing here?”

Tony pulled the tinderbox from his pocket and knelt close to the pile of rags, readying the flint and steel in his lands, laying the char cloth out beneath it. “Tell me Uncle,” he began, and struck the flint as hard as he could, sending a shower of sparks onto the rags and cloth. “Is this office where you keep your files about the slaves?”

“The slaves.” Obadiah repeated, and it was honestly astonishing that he could manage to sound so confused over it even though they were standing in a  _fucking_ auction house. “What do you mean?”

“The slaves you sell there on that platform–” Tony struck the flint again, another shower of sparks. “And keep here in these cages.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Obadiah started his way down the stairs, and Tony watched every step warily. His eyes had already adjusted to the dark, but he could tell by the way Obadiah was weaving a little that he couldn’t see very well yet.

Another shower of sparks and Obadiah’s direction changed, moving towards the cage. “Anthony, listen to me. This is not what you think it is. I simply purchased the warehouse and these things came with it. I saw no reason to make any changes to it.”

“Right.” Tony nodded. “Because with  _all my money_  under your control–” a fourth strike and this time the char cloth caught and started smoldering, casting a faint glow into the cell. “– you couldn’t afford to build a new warehouse for the company. You had to deal with one like this? Couldn’t afford to at least remove the cages?”

“And if it isn’t what I think it is,” Tony stepped back away from the slowly growing fire, back into the shadows. “then tell me exactly what it is Uncle. What kind of strange exotic animals do you keep in these cells? Where do they come from?”

“Anthony.” Obadiah took a cautious step through the cell door, then another when he caught sight of Tony’s form by the rags, changing his tactic from feigning ignorance to trying to appease Tony. “You don’t understand, son. You have never had any interest in the company, you didn’t know that this was how we had to make our money.”

“How we had to make our money.” Tony said softly, moving another step back. “You know, Uncle, you’re right. I have never had any interest in the company, I know next to nothing about it. But I  _do_ know that my father  _never_ would have allowed his ships to be used for slave trading.”

The pile of rags ignited, light flaring, and Obadiah turned from the sudden brightness, shielding his eyes. By the time he opened them again, Tony had slipped out of the next cell over and was standing in the doorway staring at him.

“Clever boy.” Obadiah raised an eyebrow. “Starting a fire from the other cell so I would think you were in this one. You always were so smart, weren’t you?”

“Not smart enough, apparently.” Tony said flatly, his hand on the iron door. “Or maybe I would have learned all this years ago.”

“Perhaps.” Obadiah allowed, eyes darting back and forth now that he could see a little, obviously trying to figure a way out. “But now what are we going to do? Slavery isn’t against the law, Anthony. I have done nothing wrong. If you have an issue with us transporting and selling this sort of…. _merchandise_ …than we can talk about slowly starting to remove ourselves from that part of the–”

“Ourselves?” Tony repeated. “ _Ourselves_? Would that be you and I? Or you and Tiberius after he has forced you to come through on whatever deal you two have, and I am out of the way, shoved into one of his country homes?”

“Anthony–” Obadiah took a step forward, and Tony slammed the cell door shut, snapping the padlock and backing up several steps.

“I am  _tired_ of you lying to me.” he hissed, and Obadiah curled his hands around the iron bars, shaking them as hard as he could. “Keep trying, Uncle. But I’m sure the scores of  _merchandise_ you keep here could testify that you won’t be breaking out.

“Open this door this instant.” Obadiah demanded as the wall behind him caught fire. “Anthony, now!”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “You are going to tell me what happened eighteen years ago.”

“Boy, that is not a road you want to go down.” Obadiah warned. “Do not go looking for those answers.”

“Fine. You can burn then.” Tony turned to walk away and Obadiah let him get several paces before shouting for him to  _stop_. 

“Tell me.” Tony came back, staying far enough away that Obadiah couldn’t grab him. “Tell me what happened eighteen years ago. Why have you and Tiberius been friends for that long?”

“We aren’t  _friends_.” Obadiah spat, checking the flames behind him nervously. “But eighteen years ago, your father was talking about selling the company, liquidating it so he could spend more time with you and Maria, and I couldn’t let him do that. The company was at its peak, and selling would mean that I would be penniless within a few years.”

Tony looked at him blankly and Obadiah groaned in frustration. “Your father, he had all the old money, generations of it. But I– I had nothing but my own small inheritance and my job with your father. You know I am not really your Uncle, more of a distant cousin and my own family had very little money to leave me.  I couldn’t let him sell, I would be ruined. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“What did you do to make sure the company didn’t sell?” Tony asked as something cold and final settled across his shoulders, sending a bolt of dread down his spine. “ _What did you do_?”

“ _I_  didn’t do anything.” Obadiah tugged at the bars again, a bit of desperation in his voice. “Not personally, anyway. I started looking around, asking about for someone who could take care of a problem for me.”

“A problem.” Tony repeated. “You considered my parents a  _problem_? Is that– is that why they died? Tell me what happened!”

“I don’t know.” Obadiah said honestly. “I don’t know what happened. I simply paid the man in advance, then paid him the rest when the job was done and–”

“STOP CALLING MY PARENTS A JOB!” Tony yelled and Obadiah flinched away from his anger. “They were people who loved you, who  _trusted_ you and you had them killed just so you could have the company?! Why didn’t you have this man kill me as well?”

“That would have been too suspicious.” Obadiah shook his head. “And whether you believe it or not, I care for you Anthony. I never would wish you harm.”

Tony laughed out him, threw his head back and laughed out loud, the noise echoing in the empty warehouse. “Oh Uncle that is the funniest thing I have heard in  _months_.” He spat the last word. “You not wishing me harm. Of course not. Tell me the name of the man you hired to kill them.”

“You have to understand, Tiberius wasn’t–” Obadiah began and Tony stiffened, his eyes blazing. “Tiberius wasn’t titled at the time, just a mouthy young man from England with too much time on his hands and a violent streak and he promised me– he promised he he could do it.”

“How much.” Tony demanded. “How much did you pay him?”

“Don’t, Anthony.” Obadiah shook his head. “Stop this. We can get out of here and take down Tiberius together. He has become a cruel man and has terrible plans for you and–”

“How. Much.” Tony repeated. “How much was my parents lives worth?”

“I paid him two hundred and eighty two pounds.” Obadiah whispered.

“Two hundred and eighty two pounds.” Tony bit at his lip until it bled, the thought of his parents lives being turned into a number, his mind flashing back to the numbers in the ledger. “That’s how much it cost to ruin my life? Why is the amount in the receipt book more than that?”

“I had to pay off the others to cover it up.” He admitted. “It was an expensive endeavor.”  

“Jesus.” For the first time all night, Tony cracked, his voice breaking. “An expensive endeavor? Was that terribly inconvenient for you, Uncle? Ruining my life for a few hundred pounds? Using my fathers money to pay Tiberius? Why did you continue working with him all these years?” 

“I thought it was over.” Obadiah said miserably. “But Tiberius came back months later. Wanted more money to keep quiet, and decided that he wanted a piece of the company. But I didn’t have the authority just hand over the company to him without questions being asked so–”

“So you sold me to him.” Tony interrupted. “Marrying a Stark would guarantee him the company at some point. That’s why he feels as if he owns me. Because I am the cost of covering up my parents murder.”

“I–” Obadiah looked back at the fire again, eyes widening as it started tearing towards the roof, the dry wood only acting as kindling for the flames. “Anthony, stop this and let me out now! We can talk about this when we are outside! The entire building it going to–!”

“AM I THE COST OF COVERING UP MY PARENTS MURDER?!” Tony screamed at him. “ _ANSWER ME_!”

“YES!” Obadiah shouted back. “Yes! You are the cost for it! I made him wait until he was titled, so you would be marrying a Viscount! You would be taken care of for the rest of your life! You would live in comfort no matter where you were! I was trying to look out for you and your future!” 

“Trying to look out for me?” Tony wiped the tears away from his face. “You sold me just like you’ve sold all the men and women and children who ended up in this warehouse!”

“It was the only way to make real money. Do you want your company to run dry?” Obadiah argued. “Your father, with his moral dilemma about slavery. This is the way of the world, the way of the colonies! Without me making the choice to deal in slaves, you wouldn’t even have a company to call your own! You should thank me for that!” 

“I  _will not_  thank you for building my company on the backs of slaves.” Tony bit out through clenched teeth. “I would rather not have a cent to my name than to know I am rich because we sell  _people_. I will not thank you for making that decision, just like I will not thank you for trying to back out of selling me to the Viscount or killing my parents.”

“My parents.” he whispered then, his eyes closing briefly as the  _enormity_ of it all settled into his chest. “You had my mother killed, my  _mama_. I cannot forgive you for that. I was a child and I thought you were there for me, and in fact you were the reason for every nightmare I had, all the storms I couldn’t sleep through, all the tears I cried. Your fault, Uncle.  _Yours_. You ruined my life.”

“I am sorry nephew!” Obadiah rattled the bars again. “I am sorry! But please. Turn me into the authorities, I will do the time needed for my crime, but do not let me die like this. I do not deserve this.”

“Don’t you?” Tony retorted. “Tell me one more thing, Uncle. If you owed so much to the Viscount, why did you marry me off to Captain Rogers? Why would you do that?”

“The Viscount is a cruel man.” Obadiah was sweating now, his voice rising as he started to panic. “He is cruel and he has a very peculiar taste in his lovers and I didn’t want to give you to that life!”

“How good of you.” Tony said blandly. “Married me off to a  _pirate_ instead of the Viscount. How did you know that Steve wouldn’t be just as cruel?”

“I–I didn’t.” Obadiah admitted. “I didn’t, but I was hoping–”

The roof caved in at the middle then, hundred of pounds of burning wood crashing to the floor with a  _boom_ and a shower of sparks, that had them both flinching and covering their eyes.

“Anthony please! Let me out of this cage! It was a mistake!” Obadiah was pleading with him now, begging for his very life as the night air pouring in from the hole in the roof only fanned the flames, driving them higher and hotter with every passing second, more of the giant beams cracking and splitting from the heat. “It was a  _mistake_! A terrible mistake in a moment of foolishness and greed and one I have regretted every day for eighteen years!”

“A mistake.” Tony stared at his Uncle for a long minute. “Well, maybe in eighteen years, this night will be a mistake I regret as well.”

“Anthony! You cannot kill me! You will not get away with this!”

“Of course Ill get away with it.” Tony said then, suddenly  _frighteningly_ calm. “I don’t know anything about the company remember? I don’t know what warehouses we own, where you conduct your business. The thought of shy, anxious,  _odd_ little Anthony Stark actually leaving his house in the middle of the night and being brave enough to confront his Uncle? Laughable. He wouldn’t ever do such a thing. He can barely get a sentence out without stuttering, isn’t that right, Uncle? Isn’t that the nephew you spent so much time protecting? Poor Anthony Stark.” 

Tony shook his head, and leaned close to the cage, letting Obadiah see the fury in his eyes. “But no, Uncle, I won’t kill you.” 

Obadiah rattled the bars again, a look of relief on his face until Tony started backing away from him. “Nephew—!” 

“I wont kill you Uncle!” Tony called over the roar of the fire. “But I sure as hell don’t have to save you.”  

**********************

**********************

The fire brigade fought the blaze well into the night, but it burned too hot for them to do much more than try and keep it from spreading to the other warehouses and sending the entire harbor up in flames.

Tony sat against a coil of rope at the far end of the docks, drinking from the flask of scotch in his jacket, staring at the building as it continued to burn, the light reflecting off the empty dark of his eyes.

“Are you alright?” a man asked and Tony didn’t even flinch away from his sudden appearance, only took another sip from his flask and nodded.

“You are aware that we have been following you?” the other one asked and Tony nodded again. “Do you know why?”

A negative shake, Tony lifting a shoulder in a half hearted shrug.

“Captain Rogers asked that we keep an eye on you.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked a few times. “I wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“He gave us strict instructions not to interfere with your life but he wanted to make sure you weren’t in any danger with your Uncle and the Viscount.” the first man explained, adjusting his scarf a little better to ward off the night chill. “What shall we tell him about this?”

“My Uncle died in a terrible fire.” Tony said dully.

“You mean, an accident?” the second one asked carefully. “It  _was_ an accident, wasn’t it?”

“My Uncle died in a terrible fire.” Tony repeated. “That’s what you can tell him.”

“Very well.” the men nodded and melted back into the shadows and Tony went back to staring at the remains of the warehouse.

“ _The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed_.” he sang softly into the dark, his words slurred from the alcohol, his voice hoarse from the smoke and too many tears. “ _And bound her in her bones. The seas be ours, and by the powers_ –” another long drink, letting the scotch soothe his throat. “– _where we will, we’ll roam.”_

_Yo ho, all hands_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

Tony raised his flask in a toast as the last of the flames went dark. “ _Never shall we…die…”_


	35. Chapter 35

Tony’s cough from the smoke lingered for almost a week, but the empty look in his eyes lasted far longer, and the servants stepped lightly around him as if they were afraid he would crumble to pieces if they were too loud. **  
**

Well, crumble to pieces or perhaps explode into rage, they weren’t entirely sure, so they stepped lightly regardless, leaving him to his drinks and his hours of staring out the windows at the slowly greening gardens as spring crept over the city.

Tony spent most of his time in Howard’s old study, sitting at the bay window and drinking straight from a bottle as he watched the ocean in the distance. The library sat untouched, his bed rarely slept in, and Peggy was the only one who dared talk to him, bringing him food whether he ate or not, keeping blankets at the ready for the days when Tony didn’t move from the windows and the room got cold.

When he did move, it was to disappear for hours, spending the days training with Wade, pushing his body further and further every time until the ex-mercenary was the one pulling away and saying  _enough_ , telling Tony to back off and breathe it out when he got too intense, when the bloodlust burned behind his eyes and he started getting careless.

Then Tony would go back home, say a wooden hello to Peggy as he passed her in the hall, and stay enclosed in the office until he had to leave again.

The police officers came of course, with news of finding Obadiah’s body in the burned remains of the warehouse, identifiable because of the jewelry he always wore that hadn’t melted in the heat.

How odd it was, that he had been found in a cell, and did Tony know anything about that particular warehouse?

No, Tony did not, and if they cared to look into the company ledgers, they would notice that Obadiah had had sole control over the company’s finances for years now, all the buying power included and if he had bought that warehouse it was entirely without Tony’s knowledge.

Peggy could attest, and the solicitors office could agree, that Tony had no idea of how the company worked, what they bought or sold, or any of the companies holdings.

In fact, the only person who seemed to have any knowledge of the inner workings of the company, or even any regular contact with Obadiah Stane, was the Viscount Stone, and interestingly enough, the Viscount had left the city the morning after the devastating fire, and had yet to be heard from.

Tony nodded his way through all the questions, spreading his hands innocently and shrugging whenever he was asked anything about the business because he honestly didn’t know a thing. He looked appropriately sad when they spoke of his Uncle, entirely scandalized when they mentioned the Viscounts shadier business deals, and smiled secretly when they told him that the company would have to purchase a different warehouse as that one was entirely lost.

When the investigation was concluded, the apparent murder blamed on the suspiciously and  _conspicuously_ absent Viscount, the solicitors shook Tony’s hand and expressed their deepest condolences for Tony losing such a dear family member mere months after the anniversary of his parents death, and assured him that when he was ready to take the reins of the company, they would be willing and ready to help with any transition.

Tony smiled and waved them out the door, locking it firmly behind them and reached for his bottle again, heading back up to the office to stare out the window some more.

Peggy watched and worried, and said a special prayer every night for the sweet boy she had helped raised, this poor child who had seen too much in his young life.

Tony lay awake at night and thought about how right Wade had been, how the first kill changes you, how at night the demons creep in.

He watched the shadows in the corners and wondered if they were watching him back, closed his eyes and felt the heat of the fire on his face, stared out the window at the ocean in the distance and thought it had never been so far away. 

And In the mornings, he looked in the mirror and thought perhaps he didn’t recognize the eyes looking back at him.

***************

***************

“Obadiah Stane is dead.” Steve stared down at the letter from his contact in New York in disbelief. “He’s…dead. He’s gone.”

“Sorry,  _what_?” Hawk crammed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and snatched the paper from Steve’s hands. “Son of a bitch, the bastard’s actually dead.”

“How?” Happy took it next, scanning the contents quickly. “A fire? Yikes. That’s an unpleasant way to go. What that guy deserved though.”

“Is Tony alright?” Sam asked cautiously. “Does it say? What happened?”

“All it says is that Obadiah perished in a warehouse fire near the docks. They found his body locked in an iron cage.” Steve shrugged. “It does seem…fitting.”

“An iron cage.” Sam repeated. “Like the kind they keep slaves in while they are trying to auction them off.”

The four men shared an uneasy look, and then Hawk asked, “You don’t think…Tony…” the navigator hesitated. “I mean, if he found out about his Uncle, do you think he would go that far?”

“I don’t want to say yes.” Steve admitted. “But you all saw how he reacted finding out about the freed colony and about Sam. He was furious and terrified and told us that now that he knew about the slave issue, he couldn’t  _not_ do anything about it.”

“How did he react when you and Bucky told him–” Happy motioned to his own arm, miming where the brand lay behind Bucky’s tattoos. “He was upset, yeah? I mean, if he reacted badly to Sam, I can’t imagine how he felt about Bucky.”

“He didn’t believe us.” Steve cringed away from the memory. “He couldn’t believe that his Uncle could have been responsible for that. He uh– he outright didn’t believe us, and we were hoping that if we gave him the time in the city, that maybe he would find out by himself, but–”

“Apparently he found out, didn’t he.” Sam said under his breath. “Good riddance to scum, if you ask me.”

“I gotta tell Bucky.” Steve decided and took the letter back, folding it into his pocket. “I’ve got to tell Bucky and then we need to reconvene and figure out what this means. If Tony killed Obadiah then that’s–” he took a deep breath. “Well, I can’t imagine he’s okay after that.”

“You really think Tony could do that?” Hawk frowned dubiously. “I mean, it’s Tony. Right?  _Tony_. Curly hair. A stutter. Blushes if you look at him for too long?  _Tony_. He couldn’t kill anyone. He cried when that little boy at the freed colony said hello to him. No way.”

“You didn’t see him the night he left.” Quietly, Steve folding his arms and staring down at the table. “He was so angry, so hurt that he didn’t even stutter. Barely even cried. Just looked us in the eye and demanded answers and walked out. I would think finding out that your family has been lying to you for that long..he would at  _least_ react like that, and maybe even with violence. There isn’t a whole lot that will bring a man to his breaking point faster than learning that he has been lied to by people he is supposed to trust.”

“Go tell Bronco.” Happy waved him towards the door. “He needs to know Stane is dead, but don’t say anything about Tony being involved. Not yet.”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “Yeah, alright. Let me talk to Buck, then we can figure out where to go from there.”  

“Aye Cap.” “Sure thing, Cap.” “See ya in a bit then.” the men all called good-byes and after Steve had left, spent another minute staring at each other in silence.

“Do you really think Tony killed him?” Sam asked again. “I mean, do you think  _Tony_ could have locked him in that cage and let him burn?”

“What about the Viscount?” Happy interjected. “We know he and Obadiah had some bad blood from the last letter. Maybe he had enough of Stane keeping Tony from him or something like that. We don’t know that Tony was the one to kill him.”

“I guess not.” Hawk folded his arms, rolling his shoulders and flexing the wings tattooed down his back. “But if Tony didn’t kill him and the Viscount did, then he either already  _has_ Tony or is going after him, and that means our boy could be in danger. If Stone is really fucked enough to kill Stane, then what happens when Tony refuses to go with him or tries to cause a scene?”

“We’re running off the idea that Tony wasn’t in on it.” Sam pointed out. “All we know is that Obadiah trades slaves, and the Viscount is a stuck up royal. What if Stone is the lesser of the two evils and Tony willingly went with him?”

“He wouldn’t.” Hawk shook his head. “No way. No. If Tony is with Stone, then it’s because he’s forced. Probably afraid the Viscount will hurt him.”

A cleaver the size of Sam’s face dropped onto the table with a loud  _clang_ and Happy bent over it, his face set in an angry mask.

“Lets see that man try and put his hands on Tony. Let him just  _try_.”

*********************

Steve opened the door to their cabin and shut it quietly, laying out on the bed next to Bucky and rubbing at his back gently. “Bucky honey, wake up. I need to talk to you.”

“Mmmph.” Bucky mumbled and burrowed further under the blankets. “What? Ship alright? What’s goin’ on?”

“I got a letter from my contact in New York.” Steve said softly and felt Bucky tense under his hand. “Sweetheart, um, Stane– Obadiah Stane is dead. He died in a fire. He’s…gone.”

“ _What_?” Bucky asked tersely. “What about Tony? Is he alright? Who is he with?”

“It didn’t say anything about Tony being hurt so I have to assume he’s alright. But Stane… Stane is definitely dead.”

“Oh.” Bucky nodded and hid his face a little further in the pillows. “Alright. Thanks for lettin’ me know, Stevie.”

“You’re welcome.” Steve kept rubbing Bucky’s back, smoothing his hand through Bucky’s long hair, and when the first mate started sobbing, Steve lay down and wrapped both arms as tight as he could around him, holding him close to his heart.

“I’m right here.” he said fiercely. “I love you. I’m right here. I gotcha, baby.”

Bucky only cried harder, more than a decades worth of nightmares and memories and  _pain_ pouring out of him with those four simple words.  _Obadiah Stane is dead._  Steve kissed his head and let his own tears fall into Bucky’s hair, rocking them together on the bed.

“It’s over.” he repeated again and again. “It’s  _over_ Buck. It’s finally over. We’re done now. Aint gotta do this no more. It’s all over.”

***********************

“One more ship.” The next morning Bucky smacked a map down in front of Hawk, with a course plotted out. “One more ship.” he repeated and stabbed his finger onto the map. “One more that we know for sure is coming from Africa headed for the islands and then that’s it.”

“Then we’re done.” Steve said softly and Bucky nodded firmly, pushing his hair out his eyes, his jaw set stubbornly.

“One more and then we’re done.”

“One more.” Hawk agreed instantly, and checked the course one more time before spinning the wheel through his hands. “Tell the men to fill those sails, point our nose south and have at it. We’ve got a ship to catch.”

“One more.” Steve pulled Bucky close, pressed their foreheads together. “One more and then we go get Tony.”

Bucky nodded against him, his eyes closed. “Then we go get Tony.”

***************

***************

“Sir.” the maid curtsied hesitantly at the door to the study. “You have a visitor.”

“Thank you.” Tony poured himself a drink, filled a second glass for his guest, and waited with something close to a smile as the man walked through the door..

“Anthony.” Not even pretending to stand on formalities, the tall man crossed the room and took the glass right out of Tony’s hands, setting it on the table before wrapping him in a hug. “How are you, my boy?”

“Jarvis.” Tony managed a bigger smile. “I think I’ve been better.”

“I could understand why.” Jarvis said softly and sat in the chair Tony motioned too, accepting the glass of scotch. “Tell me everything that has happened. I’ll confess I didn’t believe the news, but I wasn’t going to let you be here alone regardless.”

“I appreciate it.” Tony sipped at his drink, knowing it wasn’t good that he instantly felt calmer with the alcohol in his hand. His  _coping_ was getting out of control. “Tell me. How is Ana? Do you have children yet?”

“Ah, no.” Jarvis shook his head sadly. “No children for my dear Ana and I. Tis a medical issue, but nothing life threatening so we live in peace regardless.”

“Oh.” Tony grimaced. “Forgive me, I hadn’t realized–”

“It’s fine.” Jarvis waved off his apologies. “We have been blessed with close friends who have allowed us to play Aunt and Uncle to their broods and we are fulfilled that way, and with each other.”

“Wonderful.” Tony attempted another smile, raising his glass in a salute.

“Tell me, Anthony.” Jarvis took a sip of the scotch and smiled at the quality. “You did not call me all the way from Boston to ask about Ana, as much as she will be delighted over your curiosity. And you don’t seem in the mind to talk about your recent…adventures. What else could be on your mind?”

“Alright.” Tony set his glass down and cleared his throat. “For a long time you were one of my fathers closest friends and confidantes, my mother and Ana nearly inseparable, isn’t that right?” 

“Indeed.” Jarvis nodded.

“And you stayed here at the house with me for almost two years after their death.” Tony continued. “Moved in to ensure that I was taken care of and coping as well as I could be.”

“Correct again.”

“Do you know anything about my company?” Tony asked. “Anything at all? How to run it, the ships, the captains, how to deal with the solicitors?”

“I dare say at one point I knew more about it than perhaps your Uncle  _and_ your father.” Jarvis said with a smile. “Though I was never part of the company per se, your father relied much on my help to navigate most of those early years.”

“That’s what I thought.” Tony nodded, and handed Jarvis a file. “Would you sign these, please?”

“What are they?” Jarvis opened the folder and read quickly through the document, eyebrows raising in surprise, then his mouth dropping open in shock.

“Absolutely not.” He shook his head and handed the file back to Tony. “Absolutely not. I am not nearly qualified to do such a thing and I would never think to take your birthright from you.”

“You  _are_ qualified.” Tony countered. “More qualified than I am, at any rate. And you can’t take my birthright if I am willingly signing it over, can you?”

“You are trying to give me your company.” Jarvis put his hand up when Tony tried to hand him the file again. “I will not accept. Your father worked entirely too long to turn Stark Shipping into–”

“I don’t want it.” Tony interrupted and Jarvis stared at him. “ _I don’t want it_. I don’t want any of this.” Tony waved his hands around the opulent room. “I never did. After Father and—” he cleared his throat. “–mama passed, I couldn’t even stand to see the study, or their bedroom. I had anxiety so badly I couldn’t even leave the house. I stuttered to the point of–”

“I know, Anthony.” Jarvis said quietly. “I was here, remember?”

“You were here.” Tony said firmly. “And you helped me, you and Ana. I never knew why you left, and now I assume it had something to do with Obadiah–” a short nod from Jarvis was all he needed to confirm it. “–and I would apologize for that. If I had been mentally present enough in those days, I would have insisted you stay, insisted that you take over the company for me, because I–” he shrugged. “I do not want this. Not in the least.” 

“I will  _not_ just–”

“There are stipulations, of course.” Tony hurried to say. “I would need a yearly stipend to ensure that I can live in comfort no matter where I go. You would have to sign legally binding contracts preventing you from anything  _remotely_ pertaining to the slave trade–” Jarvis snorted, and Tony smiled, because he knew the man had every bit the same moral fiber as his father had, the idea of slavery repugnant to them both. “–and there will need to be some house cleaning done within the company, cancelling contracts with certain businesses and the like.”

“Anthony–”

“ _Jarvis_.” Tony leaned forward earnestly. “I don’t care if you  _liquidate_ the company for Christssake. Just do something with it. For me. Please.”

“You are sure about this?” Jarvis asked slowly. “It would be an honor to run this company for you, but only if you are entirely sure that it is what you want. Have you thought this through?”

“I’ve trusted people I had no business trusting.” Tony’s hands were shaking as he took another drink. “And I haven’t trusted the people who were actually telling me the truth. I mean to make amends for that in every way I can, but first I have to do this.  _First_ I have to take care of my father’s company, and then I can take care of the rest. I owe my father and mother that at least, don’t I?” 

Jarvis took the file this time when Tony handed it to him.

“Do you know what your dear mother always said about, Anthony?” he asked as he read through the document another time.

“That I was destined for trouble?” Tony said with a wry smile.

“Well, yes.” Jarvis smiled as well. “But she used to watch you race about this home, outside in the trees, or read your books and then go tearing off on some fantastic adventure and she would look at Ana and I over lunch and say, ‘My  _bambino_ has the heart of a pirate, always out looking for the next adventure. He would chase the horizon if I let him run far enough.’ and then she would laugh and call for you to come eat your lunch before you starved.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked at him. “Really? Mama thought I had a pirates heart?”

“It was a terrible thing,” Jarvis continued. “When they passed so unexpectedly, and you lost all of that, lost that spark in your eyes that was so mischievous. Ana worried about you so much after we left, worried that your Uncle would smother anything left of your spirit, would encourage you to stay quiet and afraid for the rest of your life.”

“It almost worked.” Tony looked down at his glass. “Damn near worked, in fact.”

“When we heard you disappeared,” Jarvis scribbled his signature on the bottom of the page. “Ana told me that she hoped you wouldn’t come home. The you had found the adventure you had always looked so hard for as a child.”

“Did you find that adventure, Anthony?” he asked as he passed the file back, and Tony looked it over with a short smile before signing his own name on the bottom as well. “Or are you still looking for it?”

“I think–” Tony sighed heavily. “I think I almost found it. But I don’t know if I’ll ever know, now. Not after everything that has happened. Honestly I don’t know if–” He took another drink, draining his glass and eyeing the decanter of scotch and hating that he needed another. “I dont know if what I wanted is available anymore. I don’t know if  _I_  want it anymore.” 

“I will take care of your company for you, Anthony.” Jarvis sighed, ran a hand over his face. “You won’t have to worry about this, at least. Your legacy will be in good hands, and if you ever decide you want it back–” Tony shook his head and Jarvis smiled gently. “– _if_ you want it back, it will be here waiting for you. For now, I think you should go out and find that adventure of yours. And this time, don’t let it go.”

“Thank you.” Tony stood when Jarvis did, and this time when the man hugged him, Tony hugged him back, holding him close for an extra second or two, soaking in the comfort of an old friend. “For everything.”

“Perhaps drop us a letter or two so Ana won’t go grey with worry.” Jarvis suggested, and shook Tony’s hand firmly. “Good luck, son.”

*******************

*******************

 _Two days_  is what the short note from Captain Diana had said in response to Tony sending word asking if she was planning on sailing any time soon.

 _Two days_ and Tony raced around making sure the servants at the house were paid in advance for the month or so it would take Ana and Jarvis to relocate from Boston. It was easy enough to sign everything over to them at the solicitors office, and when he went to say goodbye to Wade, he left a pile of gold and a kiss on the cheek for Vanessa.

The sword that hung in his father’s study was pulled from the wall, re-balanced, resharpened, and fit into a beautiful scabbard that hung from his belt, along with a twin set of pistols and the trident dagger that was always on his person. A suitcase was packed with his favorite clothing, new boots, a few sentimental items, the package from Natasha that he had never opened, and at the last minute, Tony unlocked the drawer at his desk and pulled the letter out, breathing deep of the sandalwood and pine and tucking it in his suitcase between the folds of a shirt.

Peggy cried all over again when he told her he was leaving for good this time, and Tony might have teared up as well, but he hid it with a smile and promised to write whenever he could.

 _Two days_  and he stood at the docks waiting for the  _Antiope_ to make berth, pacing impatiently until the gangplank to be lowered to the pier.

“Well, would ya look at that?” Valkyrie leaned over the side of the ship and whistled low when she saw Tony looking up anxiously.“What a pretty posh little boy! Look at all those lovely clothes and the fancy hair! Are ya gonna come play with the big girls, darlin’?”

“Valkyrie.” Diana admonished and pushed her first mate out of the way to beckon for Tony to hurry. “Anthony, my love. I am entirely pleased to see you,k but the tide will not wait for us, come along now.”

“I’m coming.” Tony grinned and jogged up the ramp, helping pull it back aboard the ship before he turned to the Captain and the mouthy first mate. “Thank you for coming to get—”

Valkyrie grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him in for a long kiss. “Welcome back, Posh.”

“Valkyrie.” he laughed, the first time he had laughed in months. “Haven’t changed a bit, I see.”

“Anthony.” Diana crooned and kissed him as well, quite a bit gentler than Valkyrie had. “I really  _was_ glad to hear from you. I was starting to think life on land held more appeal than the waves and the wind.”

“Are we off to get your pirates, then?” Valkyrie asked, and the smile slid from Tony’s face as he shrugged.

“We will find them.” Diana promised. “And if you no longer want them, then you will sail with us from now on, hm? I will acquire a bigger bed. An easy solution.”

“An easy solution.” Tony nodded. “Sounds perfect.”

“After you shave, though.” Valkyrie motioned to his face, the intricate goatee that he so carefully trimmed into a sharply edged design against his jaw. “That is the worst thing I’ve ever seen. What is that? Cut it off now. I will not kiss you again with that trash on your face.” 

Tony’s smile was a little watery, the familiar teasing like balm to his hurting heart. “I missed you too, Valkyrie.”

“Shave it.” she repeated, and stalked off to start yelling at the crew to get ready to sail again. 

“I like it.” Diana winked. “Facial hair suits you. Something of a trademark, hm?” 

“Maybe.” Tony smiled again and Diana dropped a quick kiss on his cheek before striding off towards the helm, heading for the wheel. 

“Go put your things away in our room, Anthony!” She called over her shoulder. “There is work to be done!” 

*******************

The moon was high as the  _Antiope_ left New York with her Captain at the wheel, her first mate plotting a course and the sailors running around to adjust the sails and ready the ship again for the open ocean.

Tony stood at the railing, shivering as the wind whipped through his hair, feeling the ship pitch and keel beneath him, and staring up at the stars, feeling more at home right then than he had felt in months on land.

“What are you thinkin’ Posh?” Valkyrie glanced up from her charts and Tony opened his arms wide, letting the sea air blow over him.

“Just how much I missed this!” he said back. “It feels wonderful!”

Valkyrie grinned and went back to her map. “Fucking Posh pirate. Ridiculous.”


	36. Chapter 36

“ _Shit_!” Valkyrie yelped when Tony forced her sword from her hand, tossing it across the deck and pinning her up against the mast. “Posh, what the hell? When did you learn to fight?”

“Yield.” He said, breathing hard from their workout, his eyes glowing, a smirk around his lips. “ _Yield_ , Valkyrie.”

“The fuck I will.” she snapped and went to trip him, but Tony managed to take her down at the same time, both of them hitting the deck with a  _thump_ and coinciding yells before they were outright wrestling, grappling at each other and rolling around the ship.

“ _Yield_ , dammit!” Tony laughed out loud when Valkyrie wiggled her way on top of him, pinning his arms down with her knees and trying to get a hand around his throat.

“Why would I yield when I’m on top?” she tossed back, then gave a surprised little shriek when Tony arched beneath her, throwing her weight forward and damn near face-planting her into the deck as he scrambled out from beneath her.

“Who’s on top now?” he challenged when she stared up at in him shock at his sudden maneuver.

“Anthony, my love.” Diana strolled by calmly on her way below deck, sending them both an amused look. “I am sure you and my darling Valkyrie both know that  _I_  am always on top.”

Tony’s mouth dropped at all the… _implications_ …of that sentence, and while he was distracted, Valkyrie yanked at his arm and kicked out at his leg at the same time, sending him sprawling down next to her in an uncoordinated heap.

“Are you ever  _not_ going to let a pretty girl trip you?” she asked over her laughter. “Honestly, it’s a little sad. What a  _man_ you are, thinking that because a woman is on her back, that you have somehow won the fight.”

Tony just shoved her away, pushing at her shoulder until she fell over, before laying out flat and trying to get his breath back.

It had been wonderful aboard the  _Antiope_ the last few days, there was no other way to put it. It was impossible to not laugh when he and Valkyrie were together, and Diana had asked only once if he wanted to talk. When he had shaken his head and looked away, Diana had nodded and never asked again.

Every night they curled together in the bed and at first Tony was ashamed of how tightly he clung to them, not realizing how badly he had missed sleeping next to someone, until Diana shifted to hold him tighter and Valkyrie pressed up against his back and in a more affectionate tone than usual, assured him, “S’alright, Posh. I know it was difficult to be away from me.”

Tony had smiled when Diana pinched Valkyrie, the moment lightening enough that he could sleep, and now every night seemed better than the last.

Every minute spent on the water, climbing the ropes, standing in the cramped crows nest, staring up at the night sky, took Tony farther and farther away from the city and from everything that had gone so wrong there.  

It was good.

But it wasn’t… _all_ good.

The women couldn’t help but notice the emptiness that seemed to surround Tony now, the way he seemed to fold in on himself if no one was watching. Sure he laughed, but as soon as the moment was over, the light in his eyes dimmed and he grew quiet again. And he certainly wasn’t as  _trusting_ as he had been before all this.

Really, even after having his heart broken by Steve and Bucky, he had warmed up to both the Captain  _and_ Valkyrie easily, but now if someone approached him too quickly, Tony was dropping back into a defensive stance, his hand twitching towards his dagger. He avoided the middle of any gathering and stood at the edges where he could see everything that was happening, and he always paused before answering a question as if he was planning out his words to make sure he didn’t say the wrong thing.

As worrying as Tony’s new habits were, those were all to be expected after all he’d been through. The paranoia and the inability to fully relax— those traits Diana and Valkyrie could relate to.

Tony’s  _drinking_ , however, was another issue.

He drank more than he ate, substituting breakfast for bitter coffee laced with rum, lunch for sipping from a flask. At dinner he only nibbled at whatever Etta put in front of him, and the weight loss from lack of food showed in his frame– his cheekbones a little too prominent, dark circles under his eyes, a slight tremor in his hands that he thought he could hide.

It seemed as if Tony’s words were just a little too brittle, the smiles a little too bright. He held on to them too tightly as they slept and then apologized and pulled away in the morning. His new expertise with the sword was incredible, but the look in his eye was almost frightening when they fought.

And when he laughed, even when they were having a good time, it sounded hollow.

“He’s just…empty.” Diana said one night, watching Tony at the wheel, his eyes firmly on the horizon, his hands tight around the handles. “It’s as if someone scraped him out and he is wandering around without his heart.”

“It’s a little frightening.” Valkyrie admitted. “This is the type of man that can be too easily pushed into violence and hatred, or too easily shattered by one more thing going wrong.”

“Hm.” Diana nodded in agreement. “I worry for our Anthony. I wonder, will finding his pirates push him over the edge, or break him to pieces?”

“I’ll kill them if it does.” Valkyrie said without even hesitating. “I’m not scared of that Captain or that ridiculous Bronco. Either one of them hurts this Posh boy I’m going to–”

“I think he’s already hurt, my love.” Diana said softly. “It’s just a question of whether or not he’s  _ruined_.”  

********************

********************

It took two weeks for the  _Antiope_ to find the  _Nomad_ , and the moment the sailor in the crow’s nest shouted  _Ship Ho_!, Tony unscrewed his flask and took a long drink, swallowing hard as he stared out at the other ship.

“Easy, Posh.” Valkyrie took the flask from him, closing the lid and tucking it into her own back pocket. When Tony stiffened, eyes flashing, she shook her head and linked their fingers, squeezing his hand lightly.

“Go easy.” she repeated softly. “It’s alright. We can always leave you know. No one says you have to join them. It would be a simple thing to scoot around them and keep right on sailing.”

“I need to at least talk to them.” Tony said flatly, pulling his hand from hers to fold his arms, his eyes shuttering and expression blanking out. “I came all this way to find them, the least I could do is say what I came to say.”

“And what did you come to say?” Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, but Tony was quiet so she folded her arms and stood there at the railing with him.

“How did you find her?” he asked after a minute. “I never knew how Diana knew where the  _Nomad_ was.”

“The Queen keeps tabs on several Captains.” Valkyrie explained. “Ships that run the same routes as us, others that maybe will be trouble, all of that. She has her contacts in the cities keep an eye out for when the ships make port and she tracks them that way.”

“Why is the  _Nomad_ on her list?”

“Because Captain Rogers isn’t your average pirate.” Valkyrie said dryly. “With his whole vendetta and only targeting specific ships. Besides, he is very close to Madame Natalia, as is Diana, so they end up sharing the same information. I wouldn’t be surprised if your Captain kept tabs on us. It’s just how pirates do things, I suppose. Since Captain Rogers keeps to the main slave routes, it is easy enough to figure out where he will be.”

“Hm.” Tony nodded and they were quiet again.

“Something’s wrong.” Diana said suddenly, and snapped her spyglass shut, spinning the wheel to take them more directly towards the  _Nomad_. “She’s sitting dead in the water with another ship nearby, something’s wrong.”

“What?” Tony took the spyglass from her and squinted through it, trying to see the  _Nomad_. “What;s going on?”

Sure enough, the beautiful ships sails were limp, with only a few men standing clustered on board and no one at the wheel. Just beyond the  _Nomad_ was another ship, listing heavily in the water and there were more men aboard that one as well, running around and looking as if they were helping other people.

“What’s going on?” he repeated, glancing over at Diana. “We didn’t hear anything that sounded like a battle, did we?”

“No.” Diana shook her head. “But with the wind so strong, we wouldn’t have heard it anyway.” She raised her voice so the sailors could hear her. “Give me every bit of sail, gents! All the power she has! We have a ship to save!”

The  _Antiope_ leapt forward through the water, every inch of her huge sails unfurled to catch the wind, and Tony scrambled up the ropes so he could see better, shading his eyes from the sun as they got closer to where the  _Nomad_ sat. 

It was the longest few minutes of his life, waiting for the  _Antiope_ to get closer, and Tony’s fingers were aching from holding onto the ropes so tightly by the time they were able pull alongside the  _Nomad_.

He jumped down onto the deck to retrieve his sword and pistol for his belt, biting at his lip anxiously as they secured the two ships together and waiting for Diana to go first, striding across the gangplank to step onto the  _Nomad_ with Valkyrie close behind her.

“Captain Rogers!” Diana called loudly the moment she dropped onto the deck of the  _Nomad_. “This is Captain Diana of the  _Antiope_. Is your ship in distress? Are you and your men alright?”

A few minutes passed with no answer so she turned to the sailors gathered by the railing. “You men there, what happened? Where is your Captain? What is going on with the other ship?”

A few of the sailors looked at each other uneasily, but didn’t answer, so Diana drew her sword, tapping it threateningly on the deck. “Gentlemen, I will ask one more time. Where is your Captain?”

“Should I cut their tongues out?” Valkyrie asked then, cocking her head and eyeing the men with an unimpressed smirk, twirling her dagger through her fingers. “If they won’t answer you, I suppose they don’t need them, hm?”

“Am I supposed to believe that this ship is without a Captain?” Diana raised her voice again. “Captain Rogers! If you are on board, show yourself! Otherwise I will be forced to–”

“I’m here.” Steve came from below deck, looking damn near exhausted, his hands and shirt covered in blood. “I’m  _here_. Captain Diana. What are you doing on my ship?”

“We saw you dead in the water.” Diana’s eyes narrowed, looking him over critically. “I thought to offer my assistance if it was needed. Captain Rogers, is that  _your_ blood?”

“No.” Steve shook his head, looking down at the mess on his hands and trying to wipe it on his pants. “And thank you, but my men and I are fine, we are just dealing with –” he motioned to the other ship. “Our business. Thank you. You are not needed.”

“I don’t believe you.” Diana said smoothly and tapped her blade against the deck again. “What is going on here? Where are the rest of your men?”

Steve straightened under her imperious tone, his eyes flashing warningly. “I don’t see how that’s your business.” he growled. “Everything is fine here, please disengage from the  _Nomad_ and go on your way.”

“What if we want to stay and play?” Valkyrie asked mockingly. “I mean, we’ve shared so many things lately, I’m sure we have ever so much to talk about.”

“I don’t know what you mean by that.” Steve ran a hand through his hair and then winced when he remembered there was blood on it. “What do you mean by that?”

“I think my love means that we have shared  _someone_ lately.” Diana corrected, and it was more than a little amusing to watch Steve turn a very unflattering shade of  _furious_.

“Is that why you’re here?” he snapped. “On some sort of revenge mission because we hurt Tony? Or just to rub my nose in the fact that he left us and that you helped with that? Because I have more important things to worry about than something this petty.”

“I can assure you, it’s neither of those things.” Diana shot back. “I was under the impression that your little ship was in trouble. But if you do not want our help, then I am happy to simply—”

“We thought the Nomad was in trouble.” Tony crossed over from the  _Antiope_ and landed on the deck of the  _Nomad_ lightly, folding his arms and meeting Steve’s shocked gaze calmly. “Hello again, Captain.”

“ _Tony_.” Steve actually jerked back a step, his hand coming up to cover his mouth, then falling away with a grimace as he remembered the blood.

“Tony.” he tried again. “What–what are you doing here? How did you–?”

“I asked Captain Diana to help me find you.” Tony flicked his eyes over the mess on Steve’s hands and arms, at his torn clothing. “What is going on? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Steve said dumbly. “ _Tony_. I can’t believe–”

“Cap, we need you downstairs right away. It isn’t looking good and Yinsen says—” Sam came bounding up the stairs then slowed to a walk and sent the three newcomers a  _very_ interested look. “Well well. If it isn’t my favorite winged goddess come to play. What can I do for  _you_ , Valkryie?”

“Come a little bit closer so I can break your nose.” Valkyrie snapped, widening her stance aggressively and brandishing her knife. “What makes you think I want to see you after last time?”

“You wound me.” Sam sighed, a hand over his heart. “Alas, you always loved your Queen more than you loved me, didn’t you?” he smirked over at Diana before giving her a short bow. “My lady Queen. How are you?’

“Samuel.” Diana replied, the first hints of a real smile on her mouth, an appreciative light in her eye as she looked the Master Gunner over. “Hello, darling. It’s been a  _long_ time, hasn’t it?”

“Too long.” Sam looked them over with a grin one more time, then turned to Steve. “Cap, we need you right away. It’s not– It’s not looking good. Yinsen thinks we are going to have to take his arm.”

“Damn it.” Steve swore and folded his arms. “Captain Diana, I have  _things_ to take care of so if you would please just move along–”

“Holy shit.” Sam finally realized that the man standing next to Diana wasn’t just another sailor, and didn’t even hesitate to jog across the deck and wrap Tony in a big hug. “ _Tony_! S’good to see ya. What are you doing sailing with the Queen? How are you here?”

“They brought me from New York.” Tony pulled out of the hug and tried to smile. “I came to find the  _Nomad_.”

“Well ya found her.” Sam patted his shoulders. “Wish I could say this was a good time but–”  

“ _Captain_!” it was Happy this time, bellowing up from the bottom of the stairs. “Get your ass down here! We need you!”

“What’s going on?” Tony’s hand went to his sword when Happy yelled, a movement that every man on board noticed, including Sam, whose eyes widened in surprise.

“Look at you.” he muttered. 

“We took down a ship and things went badly.” Steve answered, still not able to take his eyes off Tony. “We lost several men, the other ship took heavy damage and Bucky–” he swallowed. “Bucky got hurt. We are trying to–” he motioned down the stairs. “We are trying to deal with it.”

“Bucky got hurt?” Tony repeated, his fists clenching by his sides. “Can I see him?”

“Of course.” Steve nodded. “Of course, um come on. Come on down. Thats–fine.”

“Captain Diana–” Tony turned to Diana and she smiled, reaching out to cup his cheek.

“We will not go anywhere, my love. Do not worry. Perhaps Samuel can show us how we can help with this other ship, and when you are ready to go, we will leave.”

“Thank you.” Tony squeezed at her hand, kissed Valkyries cheek then started making his way towards Steve.

“He’s in our cabin.” Steve said quietly when they got close, and Tony only nodded, scooting around him and heading down the stairs.

Steve turned back to look at Diana, then at Valkyrie, the unease evident in his posture even from a distance. “Sam.” he finally said. “If Captain Diana is willing to help, please show her what we need.”

“Aye, Cap.” Sam tossed him a quick salute and with one more glance at the women, Steve disappeared below deck too, following a few paces behind Tony.

********************

********************

Tony was standing in the doorway of the cabin when Steve came up behind him, frozen in place by the sound of Bucky  _screaming_ , shocked into silence by the sight of all the blood.

“Captain!” Yinsen was yelling. “Captain we need you to help hold him down! Hurry up and–” He stopped talking when he caught sight of Tony, his mouth falling open in surprise.

“Yinsen what are you– Jesus Christ, look who it is.” Happy had both his hands on Bucky’s chest trying to hold him still, but he let go when Tony offered him a hesitant smile. “ _Damn it_ , kid, it’s good to see you.”

Hawk noticed next and broke away from the bed to grab Tony in a hard hug, combing his big hand through Tony’s hair. “Welcome back.” he muttered. “Damn good to see you, Tony baby. Don’t know why you’re here, but damn I’m glad about it.”

Tony patted his back and stepped away, inching his way closer to the bed. “What–what happened?” he asked shakily. “What happened to his arm?”

“He took a blade through it.” Yinsen said grimly. “Through the shoulder. Separated the muscle and a skipped off his shoulder bone. I can’t keep him still enough to get a good look.”

“Talk to him, Tony.” Happy moved to hold Bucky’s legs down so he wouldn’t thrash out and kick one of them. “He’s delirious from the pain but maybe you can get him to calm down. If he won’t stop movin’ he’ll permanently damage his arm and then–”

“Then I might have to amputate.” Yinsen finished. “I’m afraid a piece of the blade snapped off against his bone and if I can’t get it out, it will set in as infection, if it hasn’t already.”

“Knock him out!” Tony cried. “Do something to make him stop!” Bucky was arching on the bed, a rag stuffed in his mouth to muffle the screaming, free hand tearing at the sheets, eyes bulging wide and then falling closed as he wavered towards passing out.

“ _Do_ something!” Tony repeated. “Why is he still awake? Why can’t you just hit him?”

Yinsen shook his head negatively. “The shock to his system from another physical blow might very well kill him. I don’t know what else to do and if we can’t get him still, the metal in his arm might very slice through his nerves and paralyze him so–.”

“Bucky! Bucky  _stop_!!” Tony shouted and every other voice in the room went quiet, including Bucky. He went perfectly limp for a minute and then lifted tear fill, pain hazed eyes to try and look at Tony.

“Tony?” he rasped. “Tony are you– where are ya sweet thing, I can’t see ya– I can’t see ya–”

“I’m right here.” Tony climbed right onto the bed, right on top of Bucky, settling his full weight on his waist and smoothing his hands over Bucky’s hair. “I’m right here. Bucky look at me.  _Look at me_. I’m here, can you see me?”

“I’m dreaming.” Bucky’s words were slurring from the pain, from the fight to stay conscious. “Sweet Jesus I’m dreamin’ an’ ya came home–am I dyin’?– Stevie it hurts so bad, am I dyin’?”

“You’re not dying!” Tony shouted again and it snapped Bucky out of his daze for a few more lucid seconds.

“T-Tony?” he stammered, eyes suddenly clear. “ _Tony_? Honey is it really you? Are you really here? What are you doing here?”

“We have to get this piece of metal from your shoulder, Bucky.” Tony said firmly. “It’s gonna hurt like hell, but then you can sleep alright? You gotta stay still so you don’t mess Yinsen up.”

“Sure thing sweet thing.” Bucky’s eyes were already starting to cloud again. “So funny how the angels look jus’ like you– sure as hell I’m dyin’–ain’t no way–never thought it would be like this–”

“Damn it.” Tony bit back another curse and settled himself harder against Bucky. “Look, Bucky.  _Look_. I want you to hold onto me, right here.” he put Bucky’s right hand at his waist. “Hold on to me and you can’t move away because if you do, you’ll hurt me. You don’t want to hurt me, right?”

“Course not, ain’t never gonna hurt ya baby—Tony, so sorry we ever hurt ya, aint never gonna do that again I swear–not ever—”

“Alright.” Tony took a deep breath when Bucky’s babbling started fading off again, and nodded at Yinsen, looking back briefly as Steve replaced Happy at Bucky’s legs.

“Alright. Everyone hold on. Here we go.”

******************

******************

Steve knew Bucky’s scream was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

It was pure torture when Yinsen dug the tip of the sword out from his left shoulder, and Bucky arched his back and  _screamed_ and  _screamed_ and Tony cried out in pain when Bucky squeezed too hard at his waist.

It was awful when Yinsen poured alcohol right into the wounds and Bucky nearly came off the bed with a howl, nearly knocking his head into Tony’s before he fell back into the pillow.

Somehow it was  _worse_ when Steve lay across Bucky’s legs to keep him down and Tony pressed their foreheads together, whispering soft things over and over as Yinsen lay a red hot knife over the wound to cauterize it before packing it with gauze.

It was all over within a few minutes and Bucky passed out then, finally  _mercifully_ went limp in the bed, and Tony collapsed on top of him, shaking and too emotional to speak yet.  

Yinsen and Happy cleaned up as quickly as they could, with Hawk helping to carry the blood stained sheets out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind them to leave Tony and Steve in peace.

“What happened?” Tony whispered, still on top of Bucky, smoothing his hand over the sweat soaked hair and down the rough jaw. “ _What happened_?”

“The  _Taurus_ was the last ship on our list to stop.” Steve said slowly, reaching to hold Bucky’s still hand, his fingers over the weak pulse. “We came up on her this morning and we knew right away something was wrong. Way too many men on board for a ship that size, all of them armed to the teeth and it was– it was like an ambush. They were beyond prepared for us.”

“They knew you were coming.” Tony said and Steve set his jaw in anger. “I mean, I don’t know if they knew or not.” Tony hurried to correct himself. “but it…it makes sense if they did, you know?” 

“Right.” Steve nodded wearily. “Anyway, we lost eight men and most of the others got hurt. Mostly superficial injuries, but Yinsen hasn’t been able to take care of them yet. Um, Bucky–Bucky took a sword through the left shoulder and it must have snapped off against his bone. I don’t think he even noticed at first because he just kept fighting and then one minute he was fine and the next he was– he was down. He went down in the middle of everything and there was so much blood and I saw but I couldn’t get to him and–”

Steve shook his head, bringing Bucky’s hand to his lips. “I feel like I blacked out when I saw him fall. He went down and I–I ordered Sam to open every single one of the guns and we ripped the  _Taurus_ ’ hull to shreds just to put an end to it all. Didn’t manage to save all the prisoners.  _My fault_. I shouldn’t have made that call, innocents shouldn’t die just because I’m distracted by–by–” his voice caught then and he closed his eyes. “They shouldn’t have died because I got too emotional. I didn’t even stop to care that they all might perish, that the Taurus might go to the bottom with everyone on board.”

“I saw Bucky hurt and I couldn’t even think anymore. Ordered the cannons opened and told the rest of the men to take the ship and we tried to get Bucky back here as fast as we could. He, uh, regained consciousness as Yinsen was trying to open him up to see what happened and that’s what– that’s what we were dealing with when the  _Antiope_ showed up. We couldn’t get him still and he was half crazed cause it hurt so badly and I wanted to just–” Steve made a fist with his other hand. “I wanted to just clock him, just put him out ya know, but Yinsen said that a shock like that–”

“–could kill him.” Tony finished. “Right. I heard.”

“So he just had to scream through it.” Steve whispered. “We still might have to take his arm if we didn’t catch it in time for the infection and I dunno how to tell him that. How can I tell him that he might lose—”

He scrubbed at the tears as they fell down his face and Tony looked away from it awkwardly. “I’ll–I’ll give you two some space.” he said quietly and slid off of Bucky, just now aware that he was still sitting on him. “I need to check in with Diana anyway, see if they need any help with the people aboard the  _Taurus_ and–”

“Why’d you come back, Tony?” Steve interrupted, not taking his eyes off Bucky. “Why are you here? I’m glad to see you, but I don’t understand–”

“I don’t feel like it matters right now.” Tony shrugged half heartedly. “Let’s just deal with one thing at a time.”

“Why are you here, Tony?” Steve pressed, and this time he looked up, his eyes guarded, the blue filled with  _hurt_ and insecurity and Tony looked away before all the same things reflected in his own gaze.

“It’s not the time to talk about it.” he said firmly. “Is it alright if I come by later and check on him?”

“Of course.” Steve nodded, turning back to Bucky’s side. “He’d want you here.”

“Alright.” Tony slipped out the door as silently as he could, and when it closed, Steve put his head down on Bucky’s chest and let himself sob.


	37. Chapter 37

It was a long four days waiting for Bucky to wake up, and Steve didn’t move from the bedside unless he absolutely had to. **  
**

He was there to wipe the sweat away when Bucky’s fever spiked and he twisted in the sheets, groaning in pain. He was there to pile blankets on when the chills set in, and then to take them off again when Bucky was suddenly too warm. Steve was the one to press close and whisper to Bucky as he tossed and turned through nightmares, and to check his pulse and his breathing when he dropped into so heavy a sleep they worried he wouldn’t ever come out of it.

He was too distracted and too stressed out to deal with anything else, so Hawk and Sam took over for him with the crew, heading up the recovery and rescue effort, salvaging what they could from the  _Taurus_.

Despite the power of the  _Nomad’s_ cannons, the  _Taurus_ had been a massive ship, almost as big as the British man’ o’ wars and the blast that had ended the battle hadn’t been enough to send her below the waves just yet. Instead she listed further and further every day, sinking a little lower until it was too dangerous to even be aboard.

Diana enlisted her crew to help with the  _Taurus_ before it sank, transferring the slaves that had survived the onslaught over to her own ship, laying down as much bedding as she could find on the floor of the  _Antiope’s_ hold, and pulling everything from the galley of the sinking ship so she had supplies to feed the newcomers.

Her ship’s doctor worked next to Yinsen dressing wounds and bandaging limbs and Sam and Hawk with a group of ten other men moved the bodies to the hold of the  _Taurus_ so when it went under, there wouldn’t be bodies scattered through the water.

When Happy tried to help with the cooking, Etta ended up chasing him right out of her kitchen, flinging a ladle at the giant man and screeching about “ _not allowing men in my kitchen_ ” and if Happy didn’t think she could handle the extra mouths “ _you’ve obviously never seen a woman cook_!”

Ego thoroughly bruised, Happy retreated to the  _Nomad_ , and spent his time fussing over Bucky since he wasn’t welcome on the  _Antiope_ , and Tony smiled over the whole thing, especially because when he stopped by Etta’s kitchen she handed him a sweet tart and spanked him on the butt with a grin.

Tony helped wherever he could, using his very limited  _Twi_ vocabulary to communicate with the rescued slaves, handing out provisions at meal time, helping with the enormous amount of washing that had to be done. Three times a day he crossed to the  _Nomad_ to check on Bucky, to ask if Steve needed a break, and at night he slept between Diana and Valkyrie and tried to smother the urge to race back to the other ship and crawl in bed next to Bucky or at the very least, sit and cry with Steve.

He didn’t really know why he couldn’t just… _go_ to them. He felt guilty for staying away, felt like he was hurting Steve, and told himself to just reach out and  _hold_ him, but then– then he would stand at the doorway and listen to Steve whisper,  _I love you, I love you, I love you, please wake up, Bucky_ , and it would twist something deep in his soul, right through his heart. Tony always wanted to laugh over it, because how could his heart still hurt so badly when he was fairly sure it had been broken beyond repair?

“I don’t understand why it still hurts.” he admitted to Valkyrie the evening of the third day. “It’s like it all happened yesterday instead of months ago. I want to vomit until I’m empty, and I want to run to them and tell them how I feel, and I want to scream–” he shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“Love isn’t easy, Posh.” Valkyrie stood on her toes and pushed the soft curls from his face, tugging on them lightly. “Unless you love someone like my Queen, of course. Then it’s the easiest thing in the world.”

“You’re lucky.”

“I am.” she agreed. “And I’ll kill you if you tell anyone I said this, but Posh,  _you’re_ lucky too. You’ve got two men over there who love you, even if you don’t believe it, or don’t want to see it. You were the only thing that brought your Bronco back from the edge long enough for them to work on him. Every time you walk in that cabin, your Captain looks like the sun just rose or you walked on water or some other spectacular romantic  _bullshit_. I know it hurts, but just because it hurts, doesn’t mean it’s not right in the end.”

“I don’t want love to hurt.” Tony said stubbornly. “I don’t want to have to work so hard for it. Don’t want to deal with all of–” he waved his hands. “–all of this.”

“That’s stupid.” Valkyrie shook her head. “You’re being stupid. What do you mean you don’t want to have to work so hard for it? Why would you assume it would be easy?”

“I would like just one  _fucking_ thing about my life to be easy.” Tony’s voice rose, anger filling his words. “Just one thing!  _One moment_ where I am not second guessing everything, or having to change everything about myself just for people to notice I’m in the room! Just  _one time_  I would like to be able to–”

“Don’t you yell at me.” Valkyrie said mildly, but dangerously. “I’ll put you on your ass just like I’ve done every other time you get mouthy.”

“I’m sorry.” Tony tightened his hands on the rail, taking a deep breath in through his mouth and letting it out through his nose in an attempt to calm himself. “I’m sorry, Valkyrie, I just–”

“I know.” she shrugged off his apology. “I get it, but here’s the thing, Posh. Running away from your life? Coming back to the ocean, wanting to be a pirate? That means giving up on anything  _ever_ being easy. It means having to prove yourself every day. Means having to make it through every thing that comes your way, whether it’s because you’re smart enough to get through it, or just fucking  _stubborn_ enough to get through it.”

“Tell me.” she turned him so he had to look her in the eye. “When you decided you wanted this, was it because you wanted a few fun moments, or an adventure that would change your life? Because if it’s an  _adventure_ you’re after, you can’t complain when you have to work for it.”

Tony was quiet for a long time. “This is the most serious talk you and I have ever had.” he finally said.

“Yeah.” Valkyrie snorted. “And my god, do I need a drink after it.  _You_ don’t need a drink though, you need to get over there and check on your Bronco and your Captain and stop moping about over here.”

“Thank you.” Tony rolled his eyes and Valkyrie hooked her arm around his neck, dragging him down to shove a kiss onto his lips.

“I’ll be waiting for you.” she let him go, patting his silk shirt with an exasperated sigh. “Don’t be too long, huh? And maybe find some real clothes. This whole dressing like a dandy isn’t working for me. Also, why haven’t you shaved yet? I told you that trash on your face is ridiculous.” 

“My clothes are fine.” Tony snorted, and looked over at the silhouette of the  _Nomad_ in the water. “And quit bitching about my hair, it hasn’t stopped you from kissing me, has it? I’ll be back soon. I can’t imagine this will take long at all.”

**************

**************

“Captain.” Tony tapped on the door to the cabin lightly, peeking his head around to see if anyone else was in the room before he stepped inside. “Can I come in? Is this an alright time?”

“Yeah.” Steve didn’t even look up, just kept his forehead on Bucky’s chest, his fingers wound through Bucky’s unresponsive ones. “Yeah, Tony, come on in.”

“How’s he doing?” Tony asked, dragging another chair up and sitting next to Steve, close enough to the bed to see Bucky’s chest rising and falling as he slept, but far enough away that there was no chance of them touching. “Any change today?”

“His fever broke a few hours ago.” Steve blew out a relieved breath. “And he’s been peaceful ever since. I checked his wound and changed the dressing and there’s no bleeding or anything else going on so I think– I think we’re alright.”

“That’s good.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to Bucky breathe, and then Steve shifted and sat up, leaning back into his chair, releasing Bucky’s fingers to clasp his hands in his lap.

“So. Diana told us she would follow us to the freed colony so we can make sure the slaves get there safely, and that the  _Nomad_ makes it with less than a full crew.”

“I heard.” Tony nodded. “I thought it sounded like a good idea. Easiest way to make sure that everyone makes the journey as smoothly as possible.”

“Yeah, I thought so too.”

Silence again, and Tony found himself wondering if the silences had always been this awkward between them, and in the same moment realized the silence  _wouldn’t_ be awkward if he would reach other and take Steve’s hand, or make any attempt to close the gap between them.

But that– that was easier said then done.  

“Will you be sailing with  _Antiope_ to the freed colony?” Steve asked suddenly and Tony blinked at him in surprise. “I mean will you be staying with Captain Diana and Valkyrie or will you stay here. With us.”  

“Uh–” Tony looked down at his lap, over at the door, then back at the floor to give himself a minute . “I haven’t really thought about it, to be honest. With everything going on, I am sort of taking things day to day.”

“I understand.” Steve nodded slowly. “But um– please stay with us Tony.”

“W-what?”

“Please stay with us.” Steve repeated, his voice nearly inaudible. “I know you aren’t ready to talk about why you came back, but I’m so happy you’re home that I–” he spread his hands helplessly. “I hate to say it, but right now I don’t care why you came back, Tony. I’m just glad you’re here. Will you stay with us?”

“Steve.” Tony was already shaking his head, getting ready to walk away. He was completely unprepared to talk about this yet, completely unready to start thinking about–

“I’m not good at this, Tony.” Steve finally turned to look at him, dark blue eyes filled with sorrow. “I’m not good at words and  _charm_ and–and saying what needs to be said at the right time… You know I’m not. If Bucky was awake, I bet he could charm you into staying without even trying, but Tony–” Steve held out his hand tentatively. “Tony,  _please_ stay. I know we still have a lot to talk about, and so much to figure out between us but  _please_. Stay.”

Tony stared down at Steve’s hand, then said dully, “Every time I hear you tell Bucky that you love him, it hurts a little. Every single time. It probably shouldn’t hurt, it’s no secret that you two have been in love for years, but it hurts anyway.”

“Jesus Christ.” Steve pulled his hand away so he could wipe at his eyes, looked down at the floor and cleared his throat before he could speak again. “Tony, honey, I’m so sorry.”

“I know the truth now.” Tony continued in that same flat tone. “The secret that you guys kept from me? The one I went home to uncover? It ruined my life. I found out the truth, and I have nothing now. Not my family. Not my company. All my good memories are just…ruined. What I thought I knew? Gone. What I considered truth? Gone. It’s all gone. I have  _nothing_ anymore.”

“I believe you though.” he motioned to Bucky’s injured arm, to the brand that was hidden beneath the bold tattoos. “I saw the proof on paper. Heard it from the solicitors. Listened to Obadiah tell me that the only real money to be made was in slave trading. Heard him admit to all sorts of things before I left him to burn in that cage.”

“Tony!” Steve’s voice pitched in alarm. “When you did  _what_? I didn’t know—”

“I’m not the same person you met in the garden.” Tony shook his head, staring at a spot on Bucky’s blanket hard enough that his vision started blurring. “I’m not the same person who learned how to work on this ship, or who lost his virginity in this cabin, or who built grass huts on Thor’s island. I’m not that person anymore. I’m not even the same person that ran away after you broke my heart. I'm… different now.”

“I know.” Steve acknowledged. “I can see it in your eyes. Even with all this going on, there is something missing from you. I  _see_ it, Tony, I do. But you don’t have to worry about–” he paused while he searched for the right word. “–what I’m trying to say is, even if you  _are_ completely different now, it’s still  _you_. And you belong here, no matter what. We can work through the other things, I promise. Tony, it doesn’t matter what–”

“I don’t know if I want you back.” Tony interrupted and Steve had to look away again to collect himself from the shock of those words.

“I don’t know if I want  _either_ of you back.” Tony corrected himself. “It’s been so long since everything happened, and so much  _else_ has happened and I don’t even know who I am anymore. How am I supposed to stay here with you guys when it still hurts this bad, but then kind of doesn’t hurt at all because I’m not the same person who was naive enough to be heartbroken? I’m this…different person now. How do we move past that? How do we try to rebuild–” he gestured around the room. “–when I feel like I’m not the same Tony that you guys lied to? Regardless of me finding out what was really going on, you still  _lied_ to me. And it  _broke_ me, and now I’ve changed so much from that version of myself that I don’t see how this will ever work again.”

“I don’t know either.” Steve admitted, and Tony realized it was the first time he had heard the Captain sound unsure about  _anything_. “I don’t know how we’re supposed to move past, or how we’re supposed to heal from it all. I know we can’t apologize enough for lying, and I know you might never forgive us, but honey I also know that we can’t even begin to  _try_ to move forward together if you aren’t  _here_.”

“Probably not.” Tony acknowledged and they were quiet again.

**_{{**Just like, the smallest trigger warning right here, Tony mentions a morning that he thought about suicide. Its not graphic, its not described in detail, its just a low point in his life that he uses as an example of how much he has changed. I just wanted to warn you guys**}}_ **

“Sometimes I think I don’t feel anything, just sort of walk through my day as if I’m watching it from a distance.” Tony broke the silence first this time. “Other times, I hurt so badly I can’t even breathe. Not just you and Bucky. _Everything_. My parents. My Uncle. The Viscount. Some mornings I wake up and train with my sword until I want to vomit from exhaustion. Other mornings I wake up and stare at the ceiling and wonder why any of it matters.”

“One morning.” his voice dropped. “One morning, I stood at my window and wondered if I would die if I threw myself out onto the street below, if it was a far enough fall. Then the next morning I drank until I couldn’t even see straight because I was too much of a coward to jump. Steve, do you see what Im saying? _I don’t know who I am anymore_  and it’s frightening.”

“Tony.” Steve looked away again, coughed to clear the sorrow clawing at his throat over the thought of Tony wanting to end it all, at the idea of Tony drinking until he collapsed. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that I caused–”

“It’s not your fault, though.” Tony shrugged, one side of his mouth lifting in a half smile. “That’s something I never thought I’d say to you. A few months ago, I figured this was  _all_ your fault. Yours more than Bucky’s, which probably isn’t fair, but it is what it is, I suppose. I guess I don’t blame you anymore though. How I cope is my own issue. What happened between us was awful, but I don’t blame you anymore. I’m not angry anymore.”

“What do you mean by that?” Steve’s eyes were still so cautious, not sure where Tony was going with the conversation. “What does that mean, you don’t blame us anymore?”

“I learned–” Tony took a deep breath and let it out with a long sigh, as if even speaking for this long was too much for him. “Along with all the other terrible shit I learned while I was home, I learned that my Uncle has been behind… everything. Everything that has happened to me since my parents died? It’s all Obadiah.”

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” Steve whispered. “We didn’t know about–”

“I know you didn’t.” Tony shrugged again and Steve  _hated_ it. Hated that Tony just accepted all these terrible truths with an unreadable expression and perfectly neutral voice. Hated that life had ruined him so badly that even the worst parts didn’t faze him anymore.

“I know you didn’t know. When you met me–”  _god_ Steve hated that nonchalant shrug. “–by that time, Obadiah had orchestrated my life to a point that I never could have escaped from it. Honestly,  _honestly_ you two might have saved me from something much worse.”

“The Viscount.” Steve muttered. “He’s the something worse.”

“He’s the something worse.” Tony agreed. “So regardless of all this–” he motioned between them. “I suppose I should thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” Steve’s voice cracked. “Tony.  _Tony_ , I hurt you so badly. Whether we had good intentions or not, whether  _I_  had good intentions or not doesn’t matter.”

“I’m telling you it’s fine.” Tony sighed. “It’s fine.”

“ _I’m_  telling you it’s not.” Steve argued. “And I’m telling you that if you give us a chance to fix it, I’ll do everything I can to make it up to you. I don’t want you to ever feel like–” he swallowed. “I don’t want you to ever feel like you should…like the easiest way out is  _that_ way. Not ever again. We will be there to hold you, Tony, if you want us to be.” 

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Tony said firmly. “I don’t want to talk about wanting to jump. It was one day, and I never– I never thought about it again? So I don’t want to talk about it, and I don’t want anyone else to know. No one needs to know I was that weak.” 

“Tony, its not  _weak_ to have bad days, especially after everything–”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Angrier, this time. “So leave it.” 

“Sorry.” Steve held up his hands in a placating gesture. “I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up after this but can you just tell me–” Tony waited with raised eyebrows ad Steve softened his voice. “–just the one time? You promise?” 

“I promise.” Tony nodded. 

“Alright.” the Captain sighed and ran his hands down his thighs as he worked to calm himself. “Alright. Um, I wont bring it up again, honey. I’m sorry. We uh–I um–”

“You keep taking the blame.” Tony glanced up at him. “You start out saying  _us_ when it’s something good, like having good intentions in this, but as soon as it’s negative, you switch back to saying  _me_ and  _I,_ when you apologize. Why?”

“Because I’m the Captain.” Steve spread his hands helplessly. “Whatever happens, whatever goes wrong? It’s all on me.  _I’m_ responsible for it. Those innocent people that died in the hold when I opened our cannons on the  _Taurus_? Bucky being hurt because I can’t seem to give this chase up? Losing you because I wasn’t willing to tell you the truth, wasn’t willing to risk you leaving— I’m the  _Captain_ , Tony. It’s all on me. It’s all my fault. All of it.” 

Tony watched him for a long time, saw the  _guilt_ weighing heavy on those broad shoulders, the lack of sleep evident under the blue eyes, the way the big hands clenched tight as if Steve was trying to hold himself together with sheer force of will.

And something curled through Tony’s heart, between the cracks and the jagged parts that were still so raw, something calm but desperate all at the same time, something that made him sway forward in his chair to try and get closer, his fingers twitching to reach out and touch.

_He thinks its all his fault._

_He tries so hard to be a good man._

_Jesus Christ I’ve missed him so much._

“If I stay with you, can you promise me something new?” Tony blurted the words before he lost his nerve, and didn’t look up from Bucky’s still form as he spoke, not trusting himself to meet Steve’s eyes.  “Can you promise me an adventure? Can you promise me something different than…than everything else? I don’t know what I want, I just know that I don’t want everything I left behind. Can you promise me… _anything_. Anything different than what I have? Because I– I don’t have  _anything_. And I need…more.”

“We can give you more.” Steve said hoarsely. “Honey, we can–”

“I don’t know if this will work.” Tony interrupted. “I don’t. I can’t promise that I will even want to restart anything, or that I’m ready to do anything but I– I want to try. I want to  _try_.”

“I understand.” Steve whispered. “And I know we have a lot to figure out, the two of us and then you and Bucky, and then maybe all together. We can try. I want so badly to try, honey.” 

Steve held his hand out again, palm up, fingers curled into a  _come here_  motion. “But maybe for tonight? Maybe we could just sit here. No pressure, no expectations. Just sitting here. The three of us together.”

It was minutes, hours, days, an  _eternity_ that was somehow only a few seconds long before Tony reached out and put his hand in Steve’s, sliding the tips of his fingers over the calloused palm before holding it tight.  

The Captain bowed his head, brought Tony’s hand to his lips and mouthed a silent  _thank you_  into his skin. “Tony.” he murmured. “Honey,  _thank you_.”

Tony didn’t answer, but when Steve’s lips moved across his knuckles, his clenched his free hand to stop the shiver that started somewhere near his toes and rocketed towards his heart, warming his entire body along the way.

He hadn’t realized that he could even feel anything remotely resembling  _want_ anymore, and the unexpectedness of the touch made him shiver all over again.

If Steve noticed, he didn’t say anything, and they sat together and held hands the rest of the night, with Steve rubbing his thumb over Tony’s knuckles, bending to kiss them every once in a while, neither one looking away from Bucky, neither one willing to say anything to break the spell.

***********************

When the sun rose on the fourth morning, Bucky opened his eyes, licking at his lips because he was so thirsty, hissing in pain when he tried to move–

–and stopping in shock, because Tony was fast asleep on Steve’s shoulder, their hands intertwined, and Steve was sleeping with his chin in Tony’s hair, tracks of dried tears on his face.

Bucky gritted his teeth and inched closer to the edge of the bed and reaching out stiffly to lay his hand on top of both of theirs, on Steve’s thigh.

Steve’s eyes flew open instantly at the light touch, widening in surprise and then closing in relief, and Bucky squeezed at his hand weakly, trying to smile at him.

“It’s so good to see you smile.” Steve whispered hoarsely. “Oh honey, I was so afraid I was going to lose you.”

Bucky barely managed a nod, shifting his eyes towards Tony. “I thought I dreamed him.” he muttered. “Could’a sworn I was hallucinatin’ Stevie. He’s really here? How is he here?”

“He came on the  _Antiope_.” Steve leaned forward as much as he could without upsetting Tony, and grabbed the flagon of water so Bucky could take a sip. “Captain Diana is helping with the aftermath of the  _Taurus_ , and Tony has been helping as much as he can, and then coming here to check on you.”

“He stayed all night?” Bucky asked weakly, and smiled gratefully when Steve gave him another drink. “Can you wake him up? Tony? Tony?”

“Shh.” Steve pushed Bucky’s hair off his forehead, partly to check his temperature, partly because he needed to touch him. “You need to sleep and so does he. You guys can talk later. There’s still a lot to figure out and–”

“Don’t wanna wait.” Bucky grunted and tried to sit up, maneuvering his one good arm under his body to give himself some leverage. “Tony. Sweet thing, wake up for me. Come on, baby. Let me see them pretty eyes.”

“Hm?” Tony’s eyes blinked open, soft and unsure in the morning light, the lines of worry on his face melting away for just a minute, and he looked young and  _innocent_ and so gorgeous–

–then his expression wiped clear, his eyes sharpening as he took in their cosy position, and he dropped Steve’s hand, sitting up straighter in the chair and offering Bucky a half smile.

“It’s real good to see you awake, Bucky. We were worried for a few days.”

“I thought I was dreaming ‘bout ya, sugar.” Bucky said roughly. “But you’re here, aren’t ya? You came home to us?”

“I–” Tony smoothed a hand through his curls, adjusted his shirt to give himself a minute to think about his response. “Well, I’m here, anyway. Just in time too, apparently. Walked into a hell of a mess onboard.”

“Yeah, it’s been real fun.” Bucky struggled to sit up further. “Tony, listen–”

“Don’t sit up.” Tony moved then, standing up to grab another a pillow and tucking it behind his head. “You lost a lot of blood when Yinsen had to stitch you up. You need to rest.”

“Baby.” Bucky grabbed his wrist when Tony leaned over him. “ _Tony_. Come sit with me. Ain’t fair Stevie got to hold your hand all night, an’ I missed out jus’ cause I was sleepin’–”

“I think the term is  _unconscious_.” Tony corrected with a grimace.

“Whatever.” Bucky tried to shrug it off, flinching when his shoulder pulled. “Jus’ come sit with me or lay with me or cuddle up right here and let me hold ya.  _Please_. Been waitin’ forever to–”

“I think you need your rest.” Tony said quietly but firmly, and pulled his wrist from Bucky’s grip, who was too surprised by his answer to even object, only able to watch with his mouth open as Tony gathered his jacket and his hat and headed for the door. “I’ll be back later, alright?”

“What was that?” Bucky groaned as Steve helped him lay back down, trying to rotate his shoulder a little to loosen it up. “Why didn’t he want to stay with me? Stevie, did you already mess this up? I sleep for a few days and you manage to screw it all up? You couldn’a been just a  _little_ charming?” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Steve smiled wryly and pressed his lips to Bucky’s, so thankful to feel them  _warm_ beneath his own that he lingered longer than he meant to, and only Bucky’s grunt of discomfort from Steve’s weight on him made Steve pull away sheepishly.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Steve wiped Bucky’s lips with his thumb, then kissed him again, just lightly this time. “I’m so happy you’re awake.”

“S’alright Stevie.” Bucky bumped their noses together, then lay back and closed his eyes as a headache started creeping over him. “Is Tony alright? Did you guys talk?”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “No, he’s not alright. And we talked a little bit, and I’ll tell you about it later when you’re more awake, alright? But he said he would stay. He’s going to stay with us, asked me for an adventure and that’s…” Steve kissed Bucky’s palm. “…that’s enough for now. It has to be enough for now.”

“Hm.” Bucky was already tired again, his eyes dragging. “Just go be sweet with him, Stevie. He must have read our letter, or he wouldn’t have come back, ya know? Why else would’e be here? Be sweet with him and tell him ya love him like we should’a ages ago. It will be alright.”

“I hope so, Buck.  _God_ , I hope so.”

*********************

*********************

It was another two days before the ships were ready to turn and head towards the freed colony, and with a prayer said over the bodies of the innocents, the  _Nomad_ turned her guns on the barely afloat  _Taurus_ once more, and sent her to the deep.

Steve stood on the deck and watched with his jaw clenched tight, his eyes dark with guilt, and an arm around Bucky, who was still so weak from blood loss he could barely stand.

“No one is blamin’ ya, Stevie.” Bucky said softly and Steve shook his head, muttering, “ _I blame me_.”  

Tony was on the  _Antiope_ with Diana and Valkyrie, watching as the  _Taurus_ sank beneath the waves, arms folded over his chest until the sea had swallowed the ship and all the souls aboard it.

“You’re sure about this, then.” Diana said without taking her eyes off the water. “About going with your pirates? You don’t have to go, Anthony. We are happy to have you here. The crew adores you and Etta would be content to feed you for years, and you know–” now her gaze shifted, brown eyes lightening as she smiled. “–the three of us move well together. Surely you aren’t opposed to exploring that?”

“I’m not opposed to it.” Tony said with a reluctant smile. “But I’m sure about going with the  _Nomad_.”

Well, darling, if we make it to the freed colony and you change your mind?” the Captain shrugged. “There is room for you here, do you understand?”

“Thank you.” Tony replied quietly, but he still didn’t make a move to cross to the  _Nomad_ , even as the other ship began readying to sail.

“Come here, Posh.” Valkyrie hooked both arms around Tony’s neck and dragged him down for a long kiss, pulling him close until Tony dropped his bag and held her tight, kissing her back almost desperately, the need to be  _held_ suddenly so overwhelming he thought he might drown in it. 

“Oh my.” Valkyrie laughed when they parted for air. “I don’t think you’ve ever been quite that enthusiastic. Was it something I said?” she winked and Tony gave her a real smile, budging close and kissing her again, tightening his grip on her waist until she pulled away with another laugh.

“I’ll miss you too, Posh.” she grinned and tugged at his hair, but her eyes were soft with understanding. “Don’t let those boys get under your skin, hm? It’s just ten days or so until we reach the colony.”

“I know.” Tony’s smile faded, and when he turned to Diana, she smoothed her thumb across his cheek with a worried expression.

“Take care, Anthony.” she murmured. “Even when you laugh, it is more obvious than you think how badly you are hurting.”

Tony swallowed and opened his mouth to reply, but she shook her head and kissed him sweetly before saying, “Do not let this bitterness consume you. If there is love offered, do not be afraid to take it. You deserve to smile again.”

Another kiss, and then she shoved Tony towards the ramp that connected the two ships, and raised her voice to call, “Captain Rogers! We will follow you to this colony! Let us be off!”

Steve waved in response, and he and Bucky watched in silence as Tony crossed over to them, a bag slung over his shoulder, his eyes and most of his face hidden beneath his hat. The moment he was on board, Steve motioned for a few of the sailors to release the gangplank and tried to smile when Tony looked up him.

“Hi.” Tony said quietly, and Steve felt Bucky jerk like he was going to reach out for Tony, stopping himself only at the last second. “Thanks for letting me come along.”

“Of course.” Steve said just as quietly. “We uh– we didn’t know where you wanted to sleep so…”

“Can I stay in your old room?” Tony directed the question towards Bucky, and when the first mate looked like he was going to argue, Tony backed up a step, a guarded mask falling over his features, eyes flashing stubbornly. “I need a little space of my own. I’m not ready to try and stay in your room.”

“Sure thing, sugar.” Bucky finally said when Steve cleared his throat pointedly. “My old room– whatever you need, Tony. You know it’s fine.”

“Thank you.” Tony shifted his pack to his other shoulder. “I suppose I’ll start out helping Happy again, and then see where else I can fill in?” At Steve’s quick nod, Tony smiled a little. “Alright. I’m going to get below deck then.”  

“Tony! You can bunk with me!” Owen said, breaking from the group of sailors and Tony breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he saw that Owen hadn’t been one of the crew to perish. “We have lotsta catch up on, huh?”

He slid a friendly arm around Tony’s waist, but was knocked away by Afonso, who ran his fingers through his thick hair and smiled flirtatiously, his Portuguese accent making the words roll as he said, “No,  _meu amor_ , you will sleep with Afonso, hm? We can both fit in one bunk? Pretty people like us have no reason to sleep alone.”

“Fuck off.” Billy snorted and snatched Tony right away from them both. “He needs a real man to fill his bed, don’t ya Tony? Why don’t you just come along with ol Billy and I’ll show ya–”

“A real man?” This from Sam who just swooped Tony right off his feet, bringing a startled laugh from the brunette. “Well then, I suppose I better take over from here on out.”

“The fuck you will.” Hawk shouted, running up the stairs and throwing himself at Tony theatrically. “If Tony is bed-hopping, then I call first—”

“He is certainly  _not_ bed hopping!” Happy was the next to break in, and the sailors scattered with good natured laughs as the huge cook pointed a spoon at them threateningly. “Back to work with the lot a’ya. Just cause Cap is takin’ care of Bronco don’t mean you can stand around lollygagging and trying to entice this poor kid into your bed. Scat, you horny bastards!”

More laughter, heartbroken calls for Tony to please visit their bunk, and Sam set Tony on his feet gently. “You alright?” he asked softly. “I didn’t know if you knew the men were joking. I promise they don’t think you’re a whore or back on the ship because–”

“They were just trying to welcome me back.” Tony waved him off. “But thank you.”

“You can sleep in my room.” Happy offered. “I can’t imagine you want to stay with–” he raised his eyebrows in Steve’s direction. “Unless ya do, then its –”

“I don’t.” Tony interrupted. “I’m not staying with them. I thought I’d stay in Bucky’s old cabin for the time being. Your concern is appreciated, but you don’t need to coddle me. I’m well aware of how awkward this might be for a few days.”

“Don’t need to be coddled?” Hawk repeated, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. “Well look at that! Not just a pretty face anymore are ya? All big and scary and stubborn as shit, aren’t ya?”

“Draw your sword and find out.” Tony shot back and Sam burst out laughing, clapping Tony on the back hard enough to almost send him to the deck.

“Damn! Watch out Hawk, looks like our man is done dealing with your bullshit!” He put his arm around Tony and started leading him down the stairs. “So tell me. I saw that kiss between you and Valkyrie. Did I ever tell you about the time she and that gorgeous Captain and I ended up drinking together and—”

His voice cut off as they went below deck, lost in the noise of the other sailors readying the ship for sailing, the sails opening wide as Hawk jogged up to the wheel, checking their course and bringing the  _Nomad_ around to point her nose towards the freed colony.

Steve held onto Bucky, who was starting to sag from exhaustion, and realized that the  _loneliness_ that seemed to soak into his soul must have been what Tony had felt like for so long– standing on the outside of a crew that was practically family, watching he and Bucky laugh and be in love, not knowing what the next day would bring, or what he could do or say or even what was expected of him.

He would have been lost and  _lonely_ , and Steve closed his eyes when he remembered that first meeting, when he had told Tony in no uncertain terms that he wouldn’t be a good husband to him. That his heart belonged to someone else.

Watching Tony kiss Valkyrie and hold her so close, watching Captain Diana touch Tony as if she were familiar with every inch of his body– Steve had gone red hot with anger and  _jealousy_ , and then cold with the knowledge that it must have been a hundred times worse for Tony all those times he watched him and Bucky kiss before the three of them had finally gotten together.

This uncertainty Steve was feeling over one kiss was nothing compared to what Tony had felt every day  _before_ that awful last night, and every day after.

Because he and Bucky had always had each other,  _would_ always have each other, and who did Tony have?

_I don’t have anything anymore. Nothing. Not my family. Not my company. I don’t know who I am anymore._

“Stevie.” Bucky sounded pained. “I need to lay down.”

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Steve shook himself from his thoughts and started moving them to the stairs. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking–”

“–about Tony kissing Captain Diana and her crazy first mate?” Bucky finished. “Yeah, Stevie. I know. I’m thinkin’ bout it too.”

“How do we fix this?” Steve helped him down each step, taking the full weight of his first mate easily. “You know I hate admitting I’m in over my head, but Bucky I got no idea how to fix all this. Or even where to begin.”

“One day at a time.” Bucky was shaking now, barely made it to the bed to lay down. “He read our letter. He knows how we feel. Just need some time.”

“Right.” Steve nodded, pushed Bucky’s hair away to kiss his forehead. “He read the letter. He knows. It will be fine.”

He sat there and held Bucky’s hand as he fell asleep, and tried to push away the growing fear that Tony  _hadn’t_ read their letter, and that’s why he was still so distant.

Tony wanted to stay, and that was what Steve should focus on, that was the important part.

Tony wanted to stay.

It would have to be enough for now.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy long chapter guys.   
> Buckle up.

“So being a pampered rich boy again don’t  mean ya forgot how to scrub a pan, huh?” Happy grinned when he walked through the swinging doors of the galley and Tony was already hard at work, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, apron on, attacking the pile of dishes from the day.

“I helped in the kitchen on the  _Antiope_ , too.” Tony said with a short smile. “Apparently old habits die hard.”  He went back to cleaning and Happy watched him for a minute before moving to join him, and they worked in silence for a while.

“Why’d ya come back, Tony?” Happy asked. “I know it wasn’t to clean my kitchen, was it?”

“I’d say not.” Tony’s smile was a little more sincere this time. “I don’t really know why I came back. Still not entirely sure I want to be here.” 

“That’s dumb.” Happy snorted. “Why would you show up if you aren’t sure you wanna be here?”

“Happy.” Tony grimaced as he cut his knuckles on the rough edge of a pot. “I don’t really want to talk about this.”

“Then leave.” Happy shrugged. “You know where the door is. Big ol’ thing right there that swings when ya walk through it. Easy ‘nuff. Don’t stain those fancy pants of yours on the way out.”

Tony just looked at him, then went back to scrubbing with a resigned sigh.

“That’s what I thought.” Happy elbowed him. “By the way? I don’t mind the new clothes, but I sure don’t like how ya talk now. Who talks like that?”

“I’ve always talked fairly well.” Tony defended. “I was raised with a formal education after all.”  

“Well sure, but now ya talk like this is a business deal, or like you are sayin’ everything all careful and it’s annoying, so  _stop_.”

Tony laughed then, putting the pot down and running a hand over his face with a grin. “Ah, Happy. I do believe I missed this.”

“Missed  _what_?” the cook frowned at him. “And say it normal, quit talking like we’re in church. Nobody needs that, c’mon.”

“This.” Tony motioned between them. “Just saying what needs to be said, no games, no hidden meanings. Just saying what you mean all the time.  _Honesty_. I’ve missed it. Life in the city isn’t honest at all.”

“So what? You spent the last months gettin’ lied to?”

“That’s more true than you think.” All the mirth was gone from Tony’s voice, the brief laugh erased and replaced by a grim look. “My time away wasn’t exactly a holiday.”

“Maybe you shouldn’a never left then.” Happy paused in his washing to pin Tony with a look. “I’ll be the first to tell ya we were ‘bout ready to slice Cap and Bronco up and feed ‘em to the sharks after we heard bout what happened, but it wouldn’a hurt for you to stick around and let those boys talk to you.”

“It  _would_ have hurt.” Tony attacked a particularly hard spot. “It  _would_ have hurt, Happy. I don’t know if I could have handled it.”

“You’re stronger than ya think.” Happy shook his head. “You would’a been fine.”

“I’m stronger  _now_.” Tony corrected. “I wasn’t strong enough then. Maybe that’s why I came back. To prove to myself that I could deal with it all now.”

“Well that’s a dumb reason to come back too.” Tony wanted to laugh all over again at the cooks stubborn words. “You should’a come back cause you love those two dumbasses, jus’ like they love you. Not cause you’re tryin’ta prove something.”

“It can’t be for both reasons?” Tony whispered. “I can’t be trying to prove something, and be in love with them?”

Happy stopped and sent him an incredulous look. “You finally ready to admit you feel something for them?” If his eyebrows got any higher, they would disappear into his hairline, so Happy widened his eyes for further dramatic effect. “Is  _that_ why you came back?”

“I don’t know.” Tony said again. “But I don’t belong on land, not back on the city. Don’t even belong on the  _Antiope_ , though I could make it work. It’s not like it’s a chore to be with Diana and Valkyrie. But as soon as everything back home–” he made a vague motion with his hands. “– went to shit, all I could think about was getting rid of everything so I could escape, and I knew when I contacted Queen Diana that I wanted to come back to the  _Nomad_. That’s what I wanted. That’s all I know right now.”

“Alright.” Happy nodded slowly. “So has the Cap asked ya to stay?”

“Yes.”

“And you said yes?”

“…sort of.”

“God.” Happy groaned. “Never met people who communicated worse than the lot a’ya. How ya ever managed to bed each other in the first place is beyond me.”

“You don’t have to love someone to want to fuck them.” Tony retorted. “Isn’t that what you told me?”

“Back when I was young and stupid.” Happy argued back. “Don’t take that advice now. If you’re gonna do anythin’ with those boys, make sure your hearts in it. Cuz I had to deal with them moonin’ about like a pair’a heartbroken damsels for  _months_. I won’t do it again, ya hear? I’ll quit, I swear. Maybe I’ll mutiny.”

“What a shame.” Tony said dryly and Happy flicked water at him before they went back to washing.

“I’m glad your back, kiddo.” Happy’s voice was gruff when he spoke again. “Real good to have ya around again.”

Tony smiled. “It’s good to be back, Happy.”

*************************

Tony stopped to knock on the cabin door before he retired to his own room, waiting until Steve called for him to  _come in_  before he opened the door.

“Tony.” Bucky was clumsily trying to feed himself, but dropped the spoon when he saw Tony. “Heya sugar. What are you doin’? Everything alright?”

“I just stopped by to check on you.” Tony said softly, sending a carefully measured look towards Steve. “Thought we could talk for a few minutes before I said good night.”

“Come here.” Steve patted the chair next to him and when Tony sat down, he held out his hand, letting it rest on his knee until Tony slowly covered it with his own. “Hi.” Steve whispered then, and kissed Tony’s knuckles. “Were you with Happy?”

“Yeah.” A smile slid across Tony’s face, so  _real_ after so many days of stilted interactions, that Steve and Bucky could only stare at him. “Yeah, and he is as wonderfully intrusive as always.”

“He missed you while you were gone.” Steve squeezed his hand lightly and when Bucky reached out, Steve grabbed his hand too, setting it on top of Tony’s and his, arranging a pillow to take the pressure of Bucky’s shoulder.

“I missed him too.” Tony admitted. “It feels good to be back on board the  _Nomad_. Feels familiar.”

“How was the  _Antiope_?” Bucky tried not to sound jealous, but he knew it came through his words anyway when Tony smirked at him. “You and Valkyrie sure seemed to get on fine.”

“Valkyrie is uh–” Tony tinged the faintest shade of pink then, another bit of real emotion so startling that they ended up staring again as he rubbed at his neck self consciously. “Valkyrie is a handful.” he finished. “A darling, but a handful. Her and Queen Diana are–”

“Queen?” Steve blurted, kicking himself for interrupting when Tony was talking, but unable to help himself. “You call her  _Queen_?”

“Well you’ve see her.” Tony shrugged, that bit of pink still in his cheeks. “What else could she possibly be?”

“Jesus Christ.” Bucky muttered and huffed in annoyance as he tried to get more comfortable on the bed. “Call her a bloody pirate and be done with it.”

Tony’s smile grew just a little bigger and he looked down at their joined hands, more pleased than he wanted to admit over Bucky’s show of jealousy.

“It’s none of our business, Tony,” Steve began, and Tony tensed up, already starting to frown. “But did you and they… I mean, you were on the ship for a while. Are the three of you…?”

“Are you asking if while you two still had each other, I was finding comfort in someone else’s arms?” Tony asked bluntly, pulling his hand from theirs and folding his arms. “Or are you asking if I fell into  _another_ pair of pirates’ bed after only knowing them for a few days? Is that what you’re asking? Because you’re right. It is  _none of your business_.”

“It isn’t.” Steve acknowledged, running a hand through his hair in agitation. “And you’re right to be upset but–”

“But you still want to know.” Tony interrupted and just like that, he slumped back in chair, the anger gone as quickly as it had appeared. Bucky sent Steve an uncomfortable look over the sudden change in demeanor, and Steve furrowed his brow.

“Tony.” Bucky began carefully. “It’s not our business. We shouldn’a asked. And no one was sayin’ you  _fell into bed_  with them. We’re just a little jealous is all. We shouldn’a said anything.”

“It’s fine.” Tony said then, sounding defeated. “No, Steve. We never did anything like that. Nothing beyond kissing anyway but kissing them is…” Tony fidgeted a little. “Kissing them is nice. But that was it. I uh, I couldn’t. Not with them and not with–” he flicked a glance towards Bucky then. “Not with anyone else.”

“I’m sorry for asking.” Steve whispered, and reached for Tony’s hand again, relieved when Tony didn’t pull away. “It’s not our right to know. Considering what we put you through, we don’t really have any right to pry into anything about your life anyway. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have any right.” Tony agreed. “But it’s fine. I would have wanted to know, if the situation was different,” he glanced between them. “I would want to know too, I suppose.”

“What did you mean, you  _couldn’t_ , Tony?” Bucky spoke up then, an odd expression in his eyes. “Kissing them was nice, but you  _couldn’t_? What do ya mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean.” Tony looked away, looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet awkwardly before blurting. “I’m going to say goodnight. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

“Tony!” Steve jumped to his feet when Tony did. “Tony, wait–”

Tony stopped by the door, looked up at Steve steadily, schooling his features so they wouldn’t give anything away. “What did you need, Cap?”

“Can I just–” Steve reached out carefully, touched Tony’s cheek. “Damn it, I’m so bad at words and all that, but could we— we’ve  _missed_ you, honey and now you’re here but you’re not really here and it feels like you’re already halfway gone again and–”

“What did you need?” Tony repeated, and Steve’s gaze fell to his lips, eyes darkening with  _want_ and Tony barely managed to hide his shiver, locking down his body so he wouldn’t just lean forward and kiss Steve first.

_Where did that impulse come from?_

“Tony, can I kiss you? Would you let me kiss you?” Steve whispered. “Just once?” 

Tony’s eyes were wary and he started to shake his head so Steve nodded shortly, clearing his throat and stepping away. “Alright. That’s alright honey, I didn’t really expect you to say yes. I’ll just say goodnight and let you–”

“Yes.” Tony changed his mind in a split second, clenching his fists by his sides to keep himself still. “Yes. Kiss me.” 

“Oh.” Steve breathed, and brushed his fingers over Tony’s jaw before bending down and pressing their mouths together for a few seconds, sliding his lips across Tony’s to leave the barest kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Thank you.” 

Tony swallowed back the unnerving instinct to grab onto Steve, to beg him to hold him, to ask for another kiss. He was stronger than that, he didn’t need–he didn’t need—he didn’t need—

“Tony.” That deep voice roughened and Tony knew he hadn’t been successful in hiding what he was feeling, the look in his eyes giving it all away. “Oh  _honey_ —”

Steve was bending to kiss him again when Tony pulled away, backing up several steps and smoothing his shirt with shaking hands. Then he crossed the room before he lost his nerve and bent over to kiss Bucky, his heart clenching when the big brunette kissed him back almost desperately for the short seconds that they were touching.

“Sweet thing.” Bucky whispered. “Missed ya, Tony.” 

“G-g-goodnight.” Tony ducked around Steve and headed for his own room, shutting the door behind himself firmly and throwing the bolt to lock it.

It wasn’t until he climbed into bed later that night that Tony realized that he had  _stuttered_ – the shock of kissing them again, the heat that ran through him when they touched, the hope blooming in his chest that maybe they still wanted him– it had all brought back his stutter and he buried his face in his pillow in frustration, forcing himself not to scream.

Back in the Captain’s cabin, Steve climbed into bed carefully next to Bucky, arranging himself so Bucky could lean against him with little pressure on his hurt shoulder. “You alright, baby?”

“I’m fine.” Bucky nodded, rubbed his nose into Steve’s shoulder. “I missed his stutter, you know? That was fuckin’ adorable.”

“I missed it too.” Steve admitted and kissed Bucky’s head. “Hopefully he’s stuttering because he’s feelin’ shy around us again, and not because he’s frustrated or angry.”

“I guess we’ll have to kiss him again tomorrow and see.” Bucky yawned and curled closer. “He read the letter, Stevie. He’ll come around. Just give him some time. At least he’s letting us kiss him, huh? I’ll take that for now.”

“Yeah.” Steve sighed. “Yeah, I’m happy about that too.”

*******************

*******************

Bucky kissed Tony the next morning as they ate breakfast in the kitchen. He and Steve always ate earlier than the rest of the men so they could keep an eye on the ship during the shift change, and now that Bucky was a few days out in his healing, he was ready to go back above deck and try to start working again.

Tony came in just as they were sitting down, and went right to the boiling pan on the ships stove where the coffee was made each morning, pouring himself a cup and adding a healthy measure of rum to it before drinking most of it in a few swallows.

He wiped his mouth and nodded a good morning to them on his way out the door, but Bucky reached out and caught Tony’s arm, tugging him back gently.

“B-Bucky?” Tony asked nervously. “What do you need?” 

Bucky didnt answer, only urged him closer and then down so they could kiss, soft and sweet and slow, his grip feather light so Tony could pull away anytime he wanted. 

Tony broke the kiss after a few seconds and blinked down at him a few times, before looking at his coffee and then looking awkwardly over at Happy, who was staring without even trying to be subtle about it. 

Tony took a shaky sip of his coffee, then took a few steps forward and kissed a fairly surprised Steve before forcing himself to walk steadily out of the kitchen when all he really wanted to do was flee.

Happy looked at the smiles on Steve and Bucky’s face, and rolled his eyes before getting up to start a second round of breakfast.

**************

Steve kissed Tony as he walked by with Sam on his way to check on an issue with one of the cannons, quietly asking for permission before cupping Tony’s jaw lightly enough so he didn’t feel trapped, and touching their mouths together for a very brief second.

Tony tried not to smile over the wide eyed look Sam shot him over his shoulder, but it was too funny to ignore, and when Hawk came to grab him to set their course for the next few days, he raised his eyebrows and asked, “Why the grin?”

“No reason.” Tony said, the smile falling from his face. “Shall we get this done?”

Hawk groaned out loud. “Why you bein’ all secretive, Tony? You’re no fun like this! No one likes a sourpuss.”

“A  _what_?” Tony’s mouth dropped. “ _What_ did you call me?”

“A sour puss.” Hawk said calmly. “Walkin’ round lookin’ like ya ate a lemon. All pursed lips and frowning. Nobody wants that. Cut that out.”

“That’s not– I don’t look like that!” Tony sputtered. “What are you talking about?”

“Uh–” Hawk scratched at his hair and shrugged. “Ya kinda do. I dunno if they tell ya that’s how a gentleman is sposed to act in the city or whatever, but you’re a damn  _pirate_ Tony, not an aristocrat, cut it out.”

“I–” Tony opened his mouth to argue, but didn’t really have anything to say to defend himself so he closed it again with a snap. “That’s rude, Hawk.”

“Yeah, no. I’m a real peach.” The navigator grinned at him. “Come put some of your genius to use and help me with the map, huh? We’re still a while out from the freed colony and you could use the practice. I’m sure you forgot how to read a map jus’ like you forgot how to unclench and have a little fun.”

“How to  _unclench_?” Tony snapped and Hawk just laughed in his face and sauntered away, whistling for Tony to follow.

Tony took a long drink from his flask and narrowed his eyes at Hawks back.

_Irritating pirate._

*******************

“So we’re taking bets.” Billy reached over Tony at the dinner table and grabbed a hunk of bread. “Did ya wiggle out a porthole and swim to shore?”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked blankly, taking a bite of his stew. “What porthole?”

“When you left.” Afonso supplied helpfully. “I think you stole a boat and rowed away, but most of the men think you are too little to use a boat by yourself.”

“I’m not  _little_.” Tony protested.

“Little enough to fit through a porthole, thought, aint ya?” Owen said with a shrug and a friendly knock at Tony’s shoulder. “So which was it?”

“Neither.” Tony shrugged. “Alexander helped me get off the boat and row to shore.”

“Alexander.” Afonso nodded in understanding. “That explains where that thieving bastard went.” A few of the other sailors grunted in agreement. “Good riddance to scum, but at least he did a good thing before disappearing.”

“A good thing.” Tony repeated. “What good thing?”

“Helpin’ ya.” Billy said. “Any one a’us woulda helped ya, but it would’ve made it mighty awkward to talk to the Cap the next day. At least he had the good sense to help ya and then disappear.”

“You– you  _all_ would have helped me?”

“Don’t look so surprised.” Billy kicked at his foot. “We might be right bastards and pirates but we’re sorta good on the inside. Woulda helped a damsel in distress any day.”

“You call me a damsel in distress again and I’ll skewer your foot to the deck.” Tony threatened, smacking his trident dagger down on the table. “Try it and see.”

Across the room, Sam and Hawk jumped when a roar of laughter went up from the table, several of the sailors jeering at Billy, and hollering at Tony, shouts of  _bravo_ and  _don’t take that from him_  and  _listen to the pirate talk!_  Filling the air.

“Well, the men certainly don’t have a problem with Tony being back.” Sam remarked and Hawk grinned as he finished filling his plate. “You notice how much he drinks, now?” Sam lowered his voice, inclining his head towards Tony again, just as the brunette tipped his head back for a drink. “He never did that before.”

“Yeah well, Tony ain’t exactly  _Tony_ anymore.” Hawk pointed out regretfully. “I think the drinkin’ is just one of his new habits.” 

“Ain’t a good one.” 

“No sir. Sure isn’t.”

*******************

*******************

“Good night.” Tony said quietly, putting an uncertain hand on Bucky’s right arm as he bent over the bed. “Um–”

“Good night, sweet thing.” Bucky whispered back, and threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair before kissing him, only easing away when Steve touched his waist, and turned Tony so they could kiss as well.

“Good night, honey.” he murmured when they parted and Tony glanced nervously between the both of them before turning without another word and heading to his own room.

“How long do ya think it’s gonna take before he stops looking like we might hurt him every time we kiss?” Bucky muttered.

“I think I’m just glad he’s letting us close at all.” Steve sighed. “And it’s only been a day together, Buck. You keep telling me he needs time, we are just going to have to be patient. Come on. Let’s get to bed.”

Neither of them commented on how big the bed seemed now, with Tony so close but still  _so far away_  just a few rooms down the hall.

Lying in his own bed in Bucky’s old cabin, Tony stared up at the ceiling and thought back over the kisses they had shared today, over the soft touches and the sweet words and wanted to scream.

 _How can you think we don’t love you?_  Bucky had asked.  _We’ve been trying to show you!_

A little piece of him–the tiny hopeful part of him that Tony had buried under layers of doubt and mistrust and  _anger –_ wanted to believe that they were trying to show him again, that Steve asking if he would stay, that Bucky being jealous– maybe they were trying to show him that they still loved him?

 _No_. Tony decided and rolled over to try and get some sleep, drying his tears on the pillow. No, if they loved him they would have come after him when he left.

Besides, once he told them that they weren’t married anymore, any responsibility Steve and Bucky felt to fix  _this_ would fade away, and eventually they would stop trying altogether and go back to just being together. Steve and Bucky. Captain and First Mate. A perfect,  _complete_ , pair. 

So maybe…maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing if he didn’t tell them right away. Maybe he could let himself enjoy these little moments for a few more days before he had to tell the truth and lose it all again. 

A pained smile then, because Tony realized that this must have been how they felt, every day they didn’t tell him about Obadiah.

_Just a few more days before we have to tell the truth._

_Just a few more days._

****************

****************

It grew harder and harder for Tony to maintain the aloof demeanor he had so painstakingly cultivated in New York now that he was back on the  _Nomad_. There just wasn’t room for false interactions, or carefully measured words. Fake smiles didn’t work, and there were no social events to be navigated with bold clothes and a glass of scotch as a defense, so as the days rolled by, he slid closer and closer into just being  _honest_.

His words were no longer so stilted as he picked up the slang of the pirates again, and when he laughed it was a  _real_ laugh, not sounding as if it had been startled out of him, or that he had decided to laugh because it seemed appropriate.

He smiled more, feeling the sun on his face as the days warmed the further south they headed, climbing the ropes to the crows nest to stare out over the endless blue of the ocean. When the men gathered above deck to gamble with trinkets and sing as the sun went down, Tony started hanging out with them, staying about later and later until the stars were out and the moon high in the sky before he made it below deck to sleep.

Hawk started just taking the flask right out of Tony’s as they worked and the first few times, Tony snapped at him, but after a few more days he managed to laugh over it. 

Days spent on the ropes and up on the beams with Owen ad Afonso meant Tony was too busy to even stop for a drink, and when he fell into bed at night, he was asleep before he could think about his hands shaking or the headache.

Another few days and he didn’t even have a headache at all, and when Sam paused in cleaning a cannon to offer Tony a drink from his own flask, Tony turned it down and went right back to cleaning. 

It was surprisingly easy to get a handle on his drinking when he was too busy to sit and mope around. 

Things were…better between he and Bucky and Steve, though there were many awkward moments and they couldn’t seem to hold a conversation together. Lots more was conveyed when they kissed though, and  _oh_ Tony hated that he loved kissing them again.  

Steve kissed him every chance he could get, always quietly asking permission before leaving a nearly chaste peck on his lips. They kissed before breakfast and when they passed in the hall, and every single night, and every time Tony leaned just a little closer, his breath came just a little faster, and Steve would pray for patience and pull away slow enough that Tony could chase the kiss if he wanted— but Tony never did.

_He needed to have some self control._

Bucky was  _less_ chaste, lingering over Tony’s mouth teasingly but never deepening the kiss until Tony was standing on his toes to try and get closer, and only  _then_ would Bucky pull away. He couldn’t keep himself from touching Tony though, his hand on the trim waist, his fingers in the soft curls, or stroking over the goatee and down to the lines of Tony’s neck.

 _Rarely_ , Tony would kiss them first, usually only if one of them initiated and then he would turn to kiss the other. These kisses were better– Tony pressing against them, a hand on Steve’s arm or maybe his chest for balance, leaning over the bed at night to kiss Bucky and letting him hold him close for a few seconds.

He always left the room or the area right after though, the kiss ending abruptly as he all but ran away, leaving both Steve and Bucky feeling as if he only tolerated the kiss, only kissed them because it’s what they wanted.

That wasn’t true at all of course, but they didn’t know that Tony left so he could have a minute to gather himself, so he could put a hand over his mouth and close his eyes and feel the  _heat_ curl low in his stomach, and curse himself for still loving them, for wanting to give in to this all so badly, for putting himself through this when really he should tell them the truth and put a stop to it all.

But  _god_ he loved them, wanted them so badly. He wasn’t strong enough to pretend otherwise. Bucky’s low drawl still made his stomach clench, and the way Steve’s eyes heated whenever they touched made him tongue tied and he always needed time to bring himself back under control.

He had worked too hard at burying his emotions, had spent too long hurting to be swept away by this, to end up right where he had been months ago– trying not to fall in love but already knowing it was too late. 

But it was so nice to kiss them again. 

So maybe a few more days wouldn’t hurt.

Just a few more days….

***************************

Happy watched the three men do the careful dance around each other and rolled his eyes the entire time, dropping hints and less than subtle advice whenever he could, but knowing ultimately it was  _their_ problem to solve, and no meddling from the ships cook would change anything.

It didn’t mean he was going to  _stop_ meddling though, so when Tony came to the kitchen one night in search of a snack, Happy poked his head out of his room and motioned to him.

“C’mere Tony. Lets talk for a minute.” Happy pulled up a chair at the table and motioned for him to sit. “Want you to be real for me for a minute.”

“Am I in trouble?” Tony said with a mock-frown. “Because I swear I don’t know anything about where the sweet cakes went.” 

“Of course not.” Happy grumped. “I don’t care about that. You wanna get fat eatin’ sweet cakes? That’s on you. I wanna know what’s going on with Cap and Bronco. Have you decided to give those two a break yet?”

It was downright creepy to see the way Tony changed then, the way his expression closed off and his gaze became carefully guarded, his posture stiffening. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“Stop that.” Happy pointed a big finger at him. “Stop that. I hate that. It’s creepy as shit. Don’t shut down on me.”

Tony only blinked at him and raised an eyebrow. “What did you need, Happy?”

“Have you talked to them?” Happy persisted. “Because I see ya kissin’ but they always look sad after and you always leave right away– what’s goin’ on? Don’t you use those boys just cause you’re lonely. They love you too much for that.”

“They don’t love me.” Tony smiled and it was  _terrible_. “They let me go. Never tried to come after me. Hired spies to follow me around again. Waited until I came back to the  _Nomad_ to even say anything and all they said is that I should stay. Nothing about–”

“Stop.” Happy raised his hand again. “Never tried to come after you? The fuck you talkin’ about? I thought they were gonna put the  _Nomad_ into the ground as fast as they went back to Charleston. Thought Bucky was gonna kill someone when you weren’t there. You shoulda  _seen_ him when they got back. He and Cap didn’t even talk to each other for days. The fuck you talkin’ about,  _they let you go?”_

“They– they came after me?” Tony was too shocked to try and remember not to stutter. “R-really?”

“Course they did.” Happy scoffed. “And if ya think they didn’t, then you really don’t know them, do ya? I know they’re dumbasses, but they never lied bout how they felt about ya, Tony.  _Everyone_ knows that.”

He narrowed his eyes when Tony just looked at him blankly.

“Well, everyone except for  _you_ , I guess. Didn’t you read that letter they spent so much time writing’ ya?”

Tony didn’t answer and Happy ran a hand through his thinning hair. “Whoo boy. No wonder you’re keepin’ them boys at arms length. It ain’t right, Tony. It ain’t right. You need to do somethin’ bout that.” 

************************

************************

The  _Antiope_ followed the  _Nomad_ at a safe distance towards the colony, always just within view, and Tony stood at the railing in his free time and stared back at the other ship, sometimes borrowing the spyglass and looking through it until he could spot Diana at the wheel or Valkyrie up in the ropes.

“You miss them, don’t you?” Steve asked one afternoon, coming to stand next to Tony at the rails. “You three seem… close. How long did you spend on the  _Antiope_?”

“It was a week the first time.” Tony said, retracting the spy glass and handing it back to Steve. “And just about two weeks this time.”

“Ah.”

“And yes, I miss them.” Tony kept looking out at the ship that trailed them. “After finding out about so much betrayal in my life, I feel like the people that have only ever been good to me are few and far between, and those women are two of them.”

Steve cringed, backed up a step, and Tony’s eyes widened in alarm. “I didn’t mean you!” he blurted. “I didn’t! I mean you, Steve. Not you or Bucky that’s–” he waved his hand awkwardly. “That’s different. All of this. It’s different. I mean– when I say  _betrayal_ I mean my Uncle and the Viscount and–”

His face fell when Steve looked away, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean you.” he said again, quieter this time. “I’m sorry. I should’a thought about how it would sound to you. M’sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Steve’s knuckles were white on the railing. “I deserved it anyway.”

Tony chewed at his lip anxiously, trying to read Steve’s expression and only seeing the guilt written across his face. Happy had been upset with him, saying that everyone could see how much Steve and Bucky loved him… _everyone except him_  and that made Tony a little sick to his stomach. He had never believed they loved him, not after everything had happened, but–but maybe?

Maybe they—

“Um, Steve?” he ventured. “Did you– did you look for me? After? Did you try to find me?”

“As soon as we found out you were gone, I turned the  _Nomad_ around and went right back to Charleston.” Steve said tightly. “Talked to Natasha. I thought Bucky was gonna snap her neck when she wouldn’t tell us where you were. But once I knew you were safe with  _Diana_ –” a muscle jumped in his jaw as he ground his teeth. “I told Bucky we needed to give you the space to figure it all out and decide what you wanted.”

“Oh.” Tony nodded, his heart starting to pound, something an awful lot like  _sorrow_ winding through his gut. It had never occurred to him that they might come after him. “I see.”

“Was I wrong?” Steve swallowed hard. “Was I– was I wrong to leave you alone? Should I have come and got you? Would it change this?” he inclined his head towards the several feet that separated them. “Would things be better if we had shown up and tried to bring you back?”

“Probably not.” Tony said honestly and Steve nodded shortly before turning on his heel and striding away.

Tony stood at the railing for a long time, staring into the ocean and trying to figure out how to reconcile  _they came after me_  with the thoughts of  _they never loved me_  that still filled so much space in his memories.

He stood there alone, until Sam came looking for him to help with a miscellaneous chore. “You alright?” The big man asked, draping his arm over Tony’s shoulder. “You look a little pale. Though it might be this stupid shirt. Why are you wearing all black again? You look like a damn vampire. All that silk and ruffles. Who dresses like that? Ridiculous.” 

“Thanks.” Tony snorted, and he leaned a closer against Sam, taking the comfort that was offered, smiling when the man hugged him without hesitating. “I don’t know if I’m alright.” he admitted. “And I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Well, at least if I work ya half to death you’ll be too tired to care, right?” Sam steered him towards the other side of the boat. “It won’t fix anything, but it will take your mind off it.”

Tony smiled weakly, and rubbed at his chest, at the ache that sat like lead after seeing Steve cringe away like that. He knew Steve was trying, he knew Bucky was trying as much as he could with an injury. He knew it wasn’t easy for him to be back, but to  _not_ be back, and he knew he was being unfair by letting them kiss him and then pulling away, by giving small tokens of affection but still shutting himself off emotionally from them.

It wasn’t fair to them. It probably wasn’t fair to him. But after so many months of locking down every bit of his emotions, of putting on a mask to just make it through the day, Tony didn’t know how to deal with the honesty of being face to face with them anymore. Most of him still wanted to run away, wanted to save himself before he got hurt again, but Diana had told him not to reject love if it was offered, and Valkyrie had told him to say what needed to be said, and  _god_ there was so many things that needed said…

_They came after me._

“Yeah you’re right.” he finally answered Sam. “It should at least distract me.”

As they started working, Tony tried to push away the uncomfortable feeling that he was running out of time. 

He was going back to the  _Antiope_ once they docked at the freed colony, going to sail with Diana and Valkyrie and try to put the  _Nomad_ out of his mind. He had decided to leave the first night when Steve had kissed him. It was too painful to love Steve and Bucky and know they didn’t love him back. It was  _torture_ to live for every touch and then want to run away because it wasn’t right to keep them trapped because they thought they had a duty to their spouse, a duty to fix the marriage.  

_They came after me._

Now, Tony wondered if Steve and Bucky even cared about the marriage– if they would have come after him regardless, if they really did love him like they had said that awful night, and if they loved him still. 

But he was much too scared to ask. 

So he was going to leave. 

**********************

**********************

The mood on the  _Nomad_ was light the night before they made the freed colony, at least among the sailors, everyone eager to make shore in the morning, antsy to be off the ship after more than two months of only stopping long enough to get supplies before heading back out to sea again.

To celebrate, rum was opened, instruments pulled out and all but the few men on duty gathered on deck after the sun went down to drink and relax together.

The mood between Steve and Tony and Bucky was…less clear.

After their talk at the railing, Steve had abruptly disappeared and all but avoided Tony for the rest of the day. In fact Tony hadn’t seen him until he had gone to say good night to Bucky, and even then, Steve barely looked up from whatever he was working on to acknowledge him.

Tony had leaned over the bed and kissed Bucky, sighing when Bucky’s right hand landed on his waist and held him closer, and then Tony had trailed his fingers carefully up Buckys left arm, across all the tattoos and up to the bandage at his shoulder and then it was Bucky’s turn to sigh, his fingers tightening briefly as if he wanted to ask Tony to  _stay_.

But Tony broke the kiss, watched Steve awkwardly for a minute, then left without saying another word, and Steve had dropped his head into his hands as soon as the door closed, cursing under his breath.

The next morning, Tony had stepped right into Steve’s space and kissed him hard, digging his fingers into Steve’s thick biceps and crushing their mouths together until Steve was practically panting against him, then Tony had pulled away, an unreadable look in his eyes before he moved on down the hallway.

Bucky had gotten the same treatment, Tony kissing him almost urgently, holding Bucky as tight as he dared with his injury, and then backing off as if he had surprised even himself with the kiss.

But then Tony had come back later in the day, and maybe he sat a little closer as they ate, or held onto their fingers a little tighter than he had the day before. His smile seemed a little more real, instead of that plastic one they saw all too often. The same sort of easy attitude he had with the sailors finally made an appearance while they talked quietly over dinner and for a very few minutes, it was almost like it had been  _before_.

And when they said goodnight, Tony crowded close to both of them, tilting his head for a kiss and seeming to forget where he was for a few wonderful minutes, sinking into their arms and sighing softly. It wasn’t until Bucky groaned in his throat and slid his tongue into Tony’s mouth, until Steve had let his hands drop low on Tony’s hips, squeezing at him lightly that Tony had come back to himself with a quiet gasp, nearly jumping away from them and putting his hand to his mouth. 

He looked so fragile and vulnerable then, so damn close to breaking that Bucky reached out without thinking, ready to drag Tony back into their arms to comfort him, to  _take care_  of him–

–but Tony all but ran from the room, and they flinched when the door to his cabin slammed shut down the hall. 

They didn’t quite know what to think about  _that_ , and even though neither wanted to get their hopes up that Tony had suddenly decided to love them again, or at the very least to give them a chance to work on whatever was left of their relationship—

It was hard not to hope when Tony whispered their name like that, when he smiled soft and sweet.

 _God_ it was hard not to hope.

“He read our letter.” Bucky kept saying, an encouraging smile on his face. “It will be alright.” 

Steve tried to smile back, even though he was having a harder and harder time believing it.

**********************

Tonight, they sat up against the wheel, Bucky with his left arm resting on Steve’s thigh, his head back against his shoulder. It was a beautiful night, full of stars, and the wind was warm and they should have been relaxed, but  _tension_ was thrumming through Steve’s body, too many thoughts of what would happen when they docked tomorrow– if Tony would rejoin the  _Antiope_. If things between them were ever going to be the same. If they were wasting their time hoping that Tony would ever want to try to be close to what they were before. If those long kisses had meant anything or if Tony was… well he didn’t know.

But every thought hurt his heart, made his chest clench, and Bucky shifted in his arms, murmuring, “S’alright, Stevie. It will be alright. You’ll see.”

“You keep me right, Buck.” Steve whispered and kissed his temple. “What would I do without you?”

“Probably get all reckless and cranky.” Bucky replied with a teasing smile, and Steve leaned down to kiss him again, this time on the lips, tilting his chin back so their mouths could meet over and over, longer and longer until Bucky was winding his fingers through Steve’s short hair and pulling him down more firmly.

They hadn’t been together since before the accident– going on close to four weeks now, and the urgency in their touches was just as much missing each other as it was needing to be  _close_ for the comfort it would provide.

Steve especially– weeks of worrying about Bucky, weeks of tiptoeing around Tony to avoid saying the wrong thing and driving him away, or to set off the temper they had never known he had, but had flared up more than once, seeming to surprise Tony as much as it surprised them. He was tired of seeing the blankness in Tony’s expression, tired of hurting every time Tony pulled away from a kiss or said something thoughtless and now he  _needed_ –

“I need you.” he breathed and Bucky scooted up closer between his legs, turning to they could kiss properly, so he could get his hurt arm around Steve’s neck and use the other hand to try and touch him.

“Need ya too, Stevie.” Bucky whispered, and they were just leaning in for another kiss, Steve’s hand slipping under Bucky’s shirt to feel skin, when a throat being cleared had them pausing, and then breaking apart when they saw Tony standing at the top of the steps.

“Sorry, sugar.” Bucky said awkwardly. “Didn’t know ya were standin’ there.”

“Don’t apologize.” Tony said with a little smile and a wave of his hand. “It’s fine. It’s not as if I haven’t seen you kiss before.”

“Everything alright?” Steve raised his eyebrows. “Did you need something, or are you just hanging around?”

He didn’t mean for it to come across rude, but judging from the way Bucky elbowed him, and the way Tony’s eyes dimmed, it  _absolutely_ came across as rude. “I mean–” he blew out a frustrated breath. “Sorry, Tony. I only meant–”

“I know what you meant.” Tony interrupted, shrugging off his apology. “Actually I was wondering if I could sit with you for a minute. But you’re busy so-”

“Stop!” Bucky blurted and turned in Steve’s arms, patting the space between his knees invitingly. “Come on, baby. Come sit with us.”

“Please.” Steve added. “If you want. But…  _Please_.”

“Thank you.” Tony said politely, and side stepped the spot Bucky had for him, sitting just a short distance away with his legs crossed, idly watching the sailors below on the deck. “I’m excited to see the children at the freed colony tomorrow. Do you think they remember me?”

“I don’t think anyone’s ever met ya and forgot ya, Tony.” Bucky said, putting his head back on Steve’s shoulder and closing his eyes to hide the hurt over Tony rejecting the spot they had offered. 

_Who knew sitting a few feet away could feel like miles?_

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Tony answered, but he smiled over the comment anyway.

They sat in silence, the easy atmosphere from before replaced by something tense, too many things that needed to be said  _not_ being said, and making the moment heavy. Steve tightened his hold on Bucky, needing something to ground him so he didn’t open his mouth and make an ass of himself again, and Bucky held him just as tightly, his emotions fairly unstable after the last few weeks, uncomfortable with not knowing how any of this was going to play out.

Tony sat alone, close enough that they could talk, but too far to touch, his face carefully blank and his voice calm when he took a deep breath and said, “I need to tell you guys a few things, and I need you to just listen for a minute. It’s not easy for me to say, so I would appreciate if you let me get it all out.”

 _Oh no_. Steve’s heart sank like a rock.  _He’s saying goodbye_. In his arms, Bucky stiffened, every line in his body going still, but they waited quietly until Tony looked back at them and took another breath.

“You asked me why I came back, why I came to find you, and I– I’m ready to tell you now. I already said some of this to Steve, but I– I need to say it again. So you both can hear it.”

Silence, Bucky and Steve just watching him, waiting for whatever else he needed to say.

“I don’t blame you for what happened between us. How we started or how we ended.” Tony said steadily, and they only stared at him. “I don’t blame you.” he repeated. “I did for a long time, but the longer I was home, the more things I learned, and I want you to know that I don’t blame you anymore.”

He flicked his gaze from Steve to Bucky. “Before my Uncle…perished… he admitted to a lot of things. Having a hand in the death of my parents. Trying to take my company from me. Orchestrating it so I would never be a part of it. He all but sold me to the Viscount as payment to cover up my parents death, and he admitted to the slave trading, told me that it was the only way to make money and while I firmly believe that is  _bullshit_ , he confessed to it all.”

“Bucky, you were asleep when I told Steve, but I believe you.” Tony touched his arm, where Bucky’s brand sat under his tattoos. “About everything. And I’m sorry that I ever doubted you. I just couldn’t believe that my Uncle could do that and now–” he shrugged. “Now I know. I know it  _all_. I’ve seen the proof. And I want you both to know that I believe you, and that I don’t blame you for how it all happened. For spying on me or trying to use me to get closer to the company and figure it all out.”

He shifted on the deck, met their eyes steadily. “I would have done the same thing, if it had been the man I loved kidnapped and  _branded_ and hurt. I would have done anything necessary to get back at the person behind it, and not cared who got in the way. I understand your motives, now, and I’m not angry over it anymore. That doesn’t mean that it doesn’t still hurt? But I wanted you to know that I’m not angry, that I don’t blame you anymore. That’s– that’s what I came back to tell you. That’s why I wanted to find you.”

There, he had said it. He believed them. He understood their decisions. He didn’t blame them.

Tony didn’t know if he could say the other things. Not yet. Maybe…maybe in the morning.  _Maybe before he told them goodbye_.

“What happened to…him?” Bucky asked, not even able to use Obadiah’s name. “All we know is there was a fire.”

“From your spies.” Tony smiled a little when Bucky frowned at him. “Yeah, I knew about them. They were discreet, I’ve just developed a bit of paranoia, so I noticed them right away. But Obadiah. Well, your spies weren’t wrong. There was certainly a fire. I confronted him at an auction house–” Bucky flinched and Steve kissed his head, murmuring something soft. “At an auction house.” Tony repeated, quieter this time, eyes darkening with sympathy. “I locked him in one of the cages where they held the slaves, asked him everything I wanted to know, and after he answered, I burned the place down.”

“Tony–” Bucky’s eyes widened. “ _What_? You did  _what_?”

“It seemed a fitting end for a slave trader.” Tony’s words were calm, but his gaze was steely. “Screaming and burning in the same cage where so many were held, scared for their lives, before they were sold off like animals? I thought it appropriate.”

“Sweet thing.” Bucky gaped, and leaned forward like he wanted to hold him. “Honey, are you  _alright_ after that?”

“I don’t know if I’m alright, but sometimes the only way to clean a house of corruption is to burn it to the ground.” Tony said firmly, and Steve’s expression cleared in understanding, recognizing the words that Natasha had said more than once. “And now it’s over.”

“It’s over.” Bucky repeated. “So, now what?”

“Now?” For the first time since he sat down, Tony looked unsure, his gaze flitting away, rubbing at the back of his neck, his courage fleeing before two pair of blue eyes that were so  _hopeful_. “I’m not really…sure. I just know I don’t want to go back to land.” 

_There. That wasn’t exactly a lie, was it?_

“You know you can stay here.” Steve broke in, sounding as unsteady as Tony felt. “But only if you want to. We aren’t going to force you.”

“Thank you.” Tony whispered, and Bucky murmured something that sounded like,  _tired of not holdin’ ya_ , and linked their fingers, pulling determinedly until Tony crawled up to sit between his thighs.

“I need to tell you though–” whatever Tony was going to say next was lost when Bucky framed his face with both hands, kissing his forehead, his nose and then finally his mouth for a long moment.

“Missed you, honey.” he murmured and kissed Tony again, harder this time, sliding his tongue along the seam of his lips until Tony opened with a quiet gasp and kissed him back, tangling their tongues together and nipping at each other’s lips.

“Damn it.” Bucky sighed when he could finally  _taste_ him, gathered Tony closer into his arms and held him tight. “Tony,  _baby_ , I forgot how sweet ya taste, been so long since we kissed real proper and–” he slid his mouth down Tony’s neck, tonguing over his pulse. “Ah honey, been waitin’ forever for you to come home. M’so glad you’re  _home_. Can we please–”

Tony tilted his head back to give Bucky more access, pushing away the nagging impulse to keep talking, to tell them the rest, about the marriage and about Tiberius and that he was  _leaving_ — he pushed it all away in favor of letting  _pleasure_ skitter up and down his spine at the feel of Bucky at his throat, letting himself be swept away by the sweet words the first mate was breathing into his skin.

He locked eyes with Steve over Bucky’s shoulder, watched the dusky blue flare with  _need_ , but still flicker with insecurity, and Tony licked his lips, untangled a hand from Bucky’s hair to crook his fingers, encouraging Steve closer.

“You’re sure.” Steve whispered and Tony nodded, shivering over Bucky’s growl of approval in his ear, and when Steve leaned in to seal their lips together, Tony finally moaned, closing his eyes and holding tight to both of them, losing himself in the feel of Steve’s tongue stroking through his mouth, curling and sliding against his own.

“Tony.” Bucky rumbled, nibbling on his earlobe, “Sugar, can we–”

“Sweetheart.” Steve wound his arm through Bucky’s so he could hold Tony too, urging him tighter against their bodies. “Will you come to bed with us?”

Tony kept his eyes closed, told himself that it would be alright, that he could do this. They hadn’t said it yet, hadn’t said that they loved him, hadn’t said anything beyond asking him to stay. But they had come after him, hadn’t they? And they  _wanted_ him, didn’t they?

So maybe that was enough.  Even if they didn’t love him, he wanted them, wanted to feel good, wanted to be lost for just a little bit–

And tomorrow he would tell them the rest. Tomorrow he would tell them the truth and then he would tell them goodbye.

“Yes.” he whispered. “ _Yes_. Take me to bed.” 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s what we have been waiting on for almost ever– our boys actually talking things through and not relying on actions and assumptions to fix this mess.
> 
> Also, Tony reads The Letter. 
> 
> This is an emotional chapter, babes. Our boys really work through it all and its brutal but ugh its so sweet. I can’t wait to hear what everyone thinks.

“ _God_ , you’re gorgeous.” Steve swore softly as he lay Tony out on the bed, taking most of his weight so Bucky didn’t strain his arm, rucking Tony’s shirt up to coast his fingers over the surprisingly defined muscles. “Just  _beautiful_.” **  
**

Tony didn’t answer– _couldn’t_ really answer, not with Bucky pressing him into the bed and covering his mouth in a greedy kiss, and Steve chuckled, dropping a kiss onto Tony’s stomach and letting his hands roam over the sweetly familiar body, exploring the new, harder planes of muscle, the firmer tone in Tony’s thighs and calves, the strength in his arms.

“Gorgeous.” Bucky repeated and eased away from Tony’s mouth to lay his injured arm carefully out on the pillow, freeing his other hand to follow the same as Steve’s– up and over the dips and curves of Tony’s torso, skating over his hip bone and dipping just below his belt line before moving back up again, a tease that had Tony lifting his hips unconsciously, chasing the touch.

“Easy.” Steve murmured, mouthing hungry kisses along Tony’s jaw. “Easy, we’ve got all night, sweetheart. All night and tomorrow night and every night after that. We can take our time, there’s no rush.”

“I gotta try and remember everything about ya, huh?” Bucky brushed his hair from his eyes and grinned down at Tony. “See if I forgot anything?”

Tony’s smile was a little strained then, at the thought of Bucky  _forgetting_ him, but he tilted his head up for another kiss to hide it, jerking helplessly when Bucky’s mouth landed on his stomach, tongue dipping in and out of his navel playfully.

“Shit.” Tony gasped out a breath, dug his hand into Bucky’s hair, looped his other around Steve’s neck and yanked him back down, beyond ready to lose himself here. It couldn’t be bad, not when it felt like this. Not when Bucky’s lips and tongue and teeth were  _sin_ working lower, not when Steve was so heavy and solid and  _perfect_ , weighing him down.

No, this was  _good_. Tony could pretend for a few minutes that they loved him, could pretend that he wasn’t just waiting for this all to come crashing down again, could pretend that he wasn’t hollow and hurting and ready to say goodbye and–

“I love you.” Steve moaned into his neck and Tony’s eyes snapped open. “I  _love_ you.” Steve was panting against him, his hand sliding down to where Bucky was licking through the crease of Tony’s hip, tugging at his pants to ease them down. “Our husband, it’s been so long—”

“Sweet thing.” Bucky’s voice was caramel thick, his accent dragging the words. “So gorgeous, ours baby, we love you.  _I_  love you– so glad you’re back home where ya b’long sugar, ain’t never gonna let ya go again, you’re  _ours_.”

“Ours.”

“ _Husband_.”

“Sweetheart.”

“Love you–”

“Stop!” Tony blurted, sat up so fast that he banged into Steve’s forehead, but still scrambled out from underneath their hands, gathering his pants around his waist and clutching at his shirt. “Don’t say that! Don’t  _ruin_ this by saying– by saying that! Just  _stop_!”

“Honey.” Steve was wide eyed, Bucky more so, flinching as he tried to adjust his weight off his arm to sit up. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

“You don’t need to say that.” Tony shook his head quickly. “P-P-Please don’t say that. Don’t lie to me. D-D-D-D—” he shook his head again, wanting to cry out in frustration at his inability to get the words out, dragging in a deep breath so he could concentrate.

“Don’t lie to me.” he said again. “I-I– we can do this, alright? We can do  _this_ , but you can’t– I can’t handle you pretending–”

“Pretending?” Bucky repeated loudly. “ _Pretending_? What part’a this seemed like we were  _pretending_? What are ya talking ‘bout?”

“He didn’t read the letter.” Steve whispered, dread washing over him. “Oh god. Tony. You didn’t read the letter. We thought you said yes to us because you knew–”

“Because I knew  _what_?” Tony snapped. “Wh-what am I supposed to know?”

“Jesus Christ, you really didn’t read it?” Steve reached for him, but Tony snatched his hand away, folding his arms over his chest. “I was afraid that you hadn’t, but Bucky kept saying you had, and— Tony, baby,  _why_ wouldn’t you read the letter?”

“You think we don’t love you.” Bucky said, and it wasn’t so much anger on his face as it was  _hurt_ , settling deep into his pale eyes. “Because we haven’t said it before now. So you never read the letter. You thought we would be lying to you if we said anything sweet. You wouldn’t believe it before, you don’t believe it now.”

“I think you’re saying it now because you know I want to hear it.” Tony said stubbornly. “You never said it before, and that’s fine, I can deal with that, but don’t say it now. I can’t hear it now. I don’t need you to love me for this to work.”

“You don’t need us to love ya for this to work.” Bucky repeated, and shoved off the bed, starting to pace through the bedroom. “ _What the fuck does that even mean?”_

“Bucky.” Tony said quietly, trying to calm him down. “I’m not–I mean, I’m telling you that it’s fine. You guys don’t have to pretend, or say it because you think I want to hear it. We can be– we can do this sort of thing and we don’t need to–”

“STOP!” Bucky shouted and Tony shut up abruptly, sending an uncertain look towards Steve, who was staring at Bucky in concern.

“You told us–” Bucky took a deep breath. “You told us that ya never knew how we felt about ya, before all this. You said that you hadta sit there an’ watch us say it over and over to each other and that we never told ya. You said that the sex wasn’t enough. You said that how we were saying  _we love you_  wasn’t enough!”

“Hey.” Steve murmured and got off the bed, trying to calm him down. “Buck, honey, lets just give it a minute and let Tony explain–”

“No.” Bucky pushed him away and pinned Tony with a glare. “Tony, I  _begged_ Stevie to go after ya, and he said we needed to give ya time. I  _begged_ him. An’ when ya came back I thought that ev’rythin’ was alright, that you’d read the letter and knew we loved ya but then we’ve been doin’ this thing for weeks where you don’t want nothin’ to do with us and then ya kiss us but then you walk away and–”

Bucky started pacing again, his anger making his words nearly indecipherable. “An’ now what? We tell ya we love ya, first time we’ve got to say it to ya and you say you don’t want it? That we can  _fuck_ but we can’t say we love ya? Explain that to me!”

“Bucky—” Steve pulled him to a stop, ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair to try and calm him. “Sweetheart, come on. Don’t say something you are going to regret. We need to–”

“I wanna hear him say it!” Bucky’s eyes were blazing now, fist clenching at his side. “ _Tell me_ , Tony. I thought ya loved us before, maybe I was wrong. Was I wrong? Cause we’ve sat here fuckin’ pining after ya, holdin’ our breath for every kiss and touch and if you don’t love us then jus’  _get_.  _the fuck_.  _out_. Because I won’t do this anymore.” he motioned to the bed. “I won’t have ya in my arms and in my bed if you don’t love me. I  _won’t_.”

“I–I–I–” Tony shook his head. “Bucky—”

“No.” Bucky backed up towards the door. “ _No_. I’m not doin’ this. No. If how we say we love ya isn’t good enough for you, if you don’t want to be our husband anymore then—”

“We’re not married!” Tony burst out then, his voice high and desperate. “We’re not married! Th-th-that’s why I didn’t read the letter! That’s why I can’t handle hearing you say you love me!”

“I-I–” Tony closed his eyes and counted to ten, and when he spoke again, his stutter was gone, his words careful. “I didn’t read it because I was afraid you would call me husband.” he said flatly, pulling every ounce of his control to keep the emotion from his voice. “And I couldn’t handle that. We aren’t married, and I couldn’t handle you calling me husband. It might have broken me. I couldn’t handle it.”

“Of course we called you husband.” Steve whispered. “Honey, Why–why wouldn’t we call you husband? What do you mean we aren’t married?  _Of course_  we’re married.”

“The Viscount had the marriage annulled.” Tony said dully. “I found out right after I got home. I– we aren’t– we aren’t married. Legally. I’m not your husband. Not yours and of course that means I’m not…I’m not Bucky’s, you know? And I’ve been afraid that you were only doing  _this_ –” he motioned between them and over to Bucky. “–I thought it was all because you were trying to reconcile with your husband. The kisses and everything. I thought you were saying those things because it’s the right thing to say when you’re in bed with a…a spouse. I thought if you knew that we weren’t married, that you would stop trying.” he was whispering by the time he finished. “I thought if you knew the truth, then you would go back to only caring about each other and any left over affection you had for me would…would go away.”

“Oh.” all the fight washed out of Bucky and he sagged against the door. “Oh, Tony. Honey, I didn’t know. M’so sorry for yellin’ at ya.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Tony said with a sad smile. “I never told you. How would you know?”

“Were you ever going to tell us?” Steve asked softly. “Or were you just going to keep thinking all that and making yourself miserable?”

“What’s all this about then?” Bucky nodded towards the bed. “If ya thought we were only tryin’ to make up with ya cause of the marriage, why’d’ya let us bring ya to bed?”

“I wanted just a few minutes–” Tony’s voice cracked. “I wanted just a few minutes before I had to be honest with you. I wanted to just be a little lost with you guys before I had to tell you the truth.”

He couldn’t even look at them, just stared down at the quilt. “I should have told you right away, but I wanted– it’s been such a terrible few months aloe, and I told you I couldn’t– I  _couldn’t_ , you know? Not with anyone else, not even with the Queen and Valkyrie, but I thought if I could…if I could do  _this_ with you, then maybe it would mean I was…better. Healed. Whole? I don’t know.”

“And um, tomorrow– tomorrow when we reach the freed colony, I’m going to get back on the  _Antiope_ again.” Tony closed his eyes when Bucky cursed. “I can’t– I can’t do this. It hurts too much. It hurts to be around you two and see you as in love as always and I– I don’t have that.”

“You are going to leave in the morning?” Steve repeated. “Tony was this— was this how you were going to say  _goodbye_?”

Tony only nodded, wiping a tear away as it fell.

“ _This_ is how you were gonna say good-bye? We thought ya were sayin’ ya loved us, and you were jus’ sayin’  _goodbye_?” Bucky sounded like he might cry. “Jus’ cause we aren’t legal or somethin? What d’ya mean it hurts too bad?  _What_ hurts too bad? What are we doin’ to ya, baby?”  

“I didn’t think you loved me.” Tony answered, pleating the folds of the blanket between his fingers. “I thought it was just left over from– from before? All the distance and time I was away, I figured you two would just keep on like you have always been. You know? And then I came back and it seems like–”

“Tony, it’s not left over affection we have for you.” Steve scooted closer to him on the bed. “And we don’t need a  _judge_ to say whether or not we are married. We  _are_ married, honey. You are our  _husband_ and nothing is gonna change that. Not the distance, not an annulment, not some pretentious Viscount who wants you for himself.”

“Nothin’ cept you not wantin’ to be ours.” Bucky said then, his voice soft, not a hint of his earlier anger. “But tha’s it, sweet thing. Nothin’ else matters. Don’t you wanna be ours?”

“I wish you would have read our letter.” Steve ran a hand down his face. “Did you throw it away, or–?”

“I have it.” Tony still sounded miserable. “I couldn’t throw it away. It’s in my pack.”

“Tomorrow morning–” Steve motioned for Bucky, pulling him back onto the bed. “Tomorrow morning when we dock, I want you to read it, alright? I know you said you don’t blame us anymore, but you should still read the apology. And you said we never said we loved you before, and we didn’t, and that’s  _shit_ , but you should read all the ways we tried to say it, all the times we wanted to say it.” 

“We  _tried_ , sweet thing.” Bucky chewed at his lip anxiously. “We tried to tell ya. And jus’ cause it took us this long to say the words don’t mean it’s left over affection or somethin’ else like that. Don’t–Don’t doubt us, baby. We haven’t been the best with ya, but we ain’t lyin’ or pretendin’ or anything like that.”

Steve leaned over, cupped Tony’s jaw so their eyes could meet. “Read it.  _Please_. At least once. Just so we know that you know, alright?”

“Alright.” Tony nodded. “Alright, I will.”

“In the morning.” Steve clarified. “For tonight though, can we just hold you?”

“What about–?” Tony frowned and shook his head. “I mean, the marriage? What about all that?”

“What about it?” Bucky said hoarsely. “We love ya, sugar. I love ya an’ Stevie loves ya and that’s all that matters. Ain’t nobody gonna tell us what’s right for us, cept us, huh? Remember? How many times did we say that? Don’t matter bout a piece’a paper. If you want us, we’re yours.”

“Is it that easy?” Tony’s fingers twitched like he wanted to reach out and touch them, so Steve linked their fingers, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. “I mean,  _nothing_ is that easy.”

“We still got a lot to talk about, don’t we?” a shaky nod from Tony. “And that’s  _fine_. Tony, we don’t have to figure it all out right now. We don’t have to talk through everything, we just need to make sure we know the important things, right?”

“What are the important things?” Tony sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “Wh-wh-what’s that?”

“That we love you.” When Steve tugged this time, Tony came willingly, settling onto his lap with Bucky moving to sit right next to them, legs and hands tangled together. “And that as long we love each other, we don’t need anyone to tell us we’re married.”

“Yeah?” Tony bit his lip, the piece of him that was hardened and  _bitter_ and had been hurting for so long telling him not to believe it– but that little piece of him that had led him to take Steve’s hand that night up on deck so long ago, the piece that had thrilled at the thought of  _both_ of these pirates wanting him, the piece that had held on so tightly to the idea of being husbands, only to have it stripped away– that piece, that little voice that was  _so hopeful_ –

“M-Married?”

“Yes.” Bucky kissed his hand, then his palm. “Tony.  _Ours_. And we’re yours. It’s that easy.”

“If you want.” Steve added. “And even if you don’t want it–” Bucky shot him a fierce look and Steve ignored it, staring into Tony’s eyes. “Even if you don’t want it, you belong  _here_. Sailing with us, being a pirate, your home is the  _Nomad_ , alright? Even if you don’t want this. It isn’t an all or nothing sort of thing, this time around. You can have as little, or as much as you want. But you don’t need to go to the  _Antiope_. You don’t need to run away from us. Not again.  _Never_ again.”

“That easy?” Tony asked again. “Because nothing in my life has been easy, seems like everything has turned out to be so complicated and–”

“This isn’t complicated.” Steve shook his head. “It won’t be complicated. We love you and if you want us–”

“Please tell us you want us.” Bucky whispered. “Please come home and stay, Tony.”

“I’ll stay.” Tony reached for Bucky then, staying on Steve’s lap but hiding his head in Bucky’s shoulder. “I–I–I want to stay. I never really wanted to leave. I just thought– I didn’t know if–”

“Damn it.” Bucky breathed a soft laugh, scooted closer so they could Tony tighter between them. “Ah sweet thing. We’re bout the worst at talkin’ this out, ain’t we? We kept thinkin’ you’d read the letter and that we were all thinkin’ the same thing. Didn’t know you’d been hurtin’ like this, can’t believe we were hurtin’ ya without knowin’, the entire time we thought you were fallin’ back in love with us.”

“I’m sorry Tony.” Steve whispered, and rubbed his nose over the curve of Tony’s neck, dropping a kiss on the soft skin. “Didn’t wanna rush you by bringing anything up, was trying to give you space so you wouldn’t feel pressured, but all we did was mess things up again.”

Tony pressed closer without saying anything, and Steve kissed him again, behind his ear, on his cheek, along his jaw. “We love you, honey. No one’s gonna take you away from us. Never again. Never gonna let you go.”

“Can I sleep here? With you?” Tony asked in a small voice, still too hesitant to assume anything, but wanting to sigh when Bucky’s arm tightened around him. “I don’t want to sleep alone. I’m not ready for– I don’t think I’m ready for anything else but–”

“You were going to come to bed with us even though you weren’t ready?” Steve groaned and tucked his forehead against Tony’s back. “Honey, no.  _No_. Not even to say goodbye. Don’t ever feel like you have to–”

“I just wanted to make sure I still could.” Tony interrupted. “It’s been a long time since I even wanted anything and–”

“I’m sure it all works.” Bucky teased and Tony managed a smile. “But we can try it out jus’ to be sure when we all wake up, huh?”

“I can sleep here?” Tony raised his eyebrows hopefully. “Even if we don’t–”

Bucky smooshed a kiss onto his hair. “After all this, I’d like to see ya  _try_ an’ sleep alone, baby. We’re never lettin’ you go. Especially not with Diana and that bloody Valkyrie hangin’ bout. Not takin’ any chances of them tryin’ to steal ya.”

Tony laughed then and Steve sighed in relief. “Good Christ it’s good to hear you laugh, honey. Come on. Come lay down with us and we’ll just sleep tonight, alright? Just want to hold you.”

It took a little maneuvering but they managed to all lay down together. Tony tucked his head into Bucky’s chest, and Steve wound one arm under Tony’s head, the other snaked over Tony’s waist to settle around Bucky’s side so he could hold them both.

Bucky fell asleep first, still tiring too quickly after his injury, and Tony was next, patting behind him until he could put a hand on Steve’s hip, and drifting off between them.

Steve was still awake at midnight, watching both his sleeping loves and just bending to kiss them before he finally closed his eyes, when a storm broke around them, rain pouring, and thunder rolling in the distance.

Tony’s eyes flew open instantly and Steve nuzzled against him. “It’s alright, honey. We’ve got ya.”

“Got ya, sweet thing.” Bucky mumbled and brought Tony closer to his chest. “Go back to sleep.”

Tony nodded and closed his eyes, burrowing further into them and whispering, “I love you. My husbands.”

Steve’s eyes widened and when he looked over at Bucky, the first mate was staring right back at him.

“Well, shit.” Bucky muttered, kissing Tony’s forehead. “That’s ‘bout the best thing I’ve ever heard, ain’t it?”

“Yeah.” Steve leaned over to kiss him, then smoothed a kiss onto Tony’s brow as well. “It really is.”

******************

******************

The letter felt heavy in Tony’s hands the next morning, though it couldn’t have been more than a few pages long, and he put it to his nose to breathe in the sandalwood and pine scent that still lingered, closing his eyes and steeling himself before he opened the envelope.

Steve’s handwriting was so neat and orderly, much like the man himself, and Tony smiled when he saw Bucky’s scribbled print squeezed in between Steve’s lines as if Bucky had snatched the letter and added in his own thoughts.

The thought of them writing it together, putting both of their feelings down on paper made Tony want to cry, so he took a long drink of water from his flask, wished for a brief second that it was rum instead, and settled back against the big piece of driftwood on the beach to read through it.

> _Tony,_
> 
> _I’m not the best at words. You know that, I know that, Bucky takes every chance he can to remind me that I am not as charming as he is, but honey I’m going to put this all down in a letter because you deserve to at least know how we feel about you, even if it doesn’t change your mind about leaving, and even if you never want to come back to us._
> 
> _We went to Natasha’s as soon as we realized you were gone and she told us that you are safe, that you are heading back to the city with Captain Diana and even though we want desperately to come after you, you deserve the time and space to process everything that has happened, and to hopefully begin to heal from it._ **Jus so ya know, sugar? I would’a snapped Natasha’s neck if I thought she put ya with someone who wouldn’t keep ya safe. Would’a hunted Diana down and tore ya right away from her if we thought she would hurt ya.**
> 
> _I’m so sorry, Tony. I don’t know where to begin apologizing, but I am sorry. Sorry that I had such a terrible plan in mind when I approached you that first day, and that I was so awful to you when everything fell apart and we ended up married._ **Sorry I didn’t speak up for ya more in those first days. Was too stuck on worryin’ bout losin’ Stevie to really help ya like I should’ve.**
> 
> _I am sorry that I seemed to always forget that you were not born to this life like we are, and that things I have understood for decades were all completely new to you. Sorry that we kept this secret from you for so long, only to have it brought to light in such a terrible fashion._
> 
> _And more than anything– I’m sorry that you were here with us all this time, and I never once looked you in the eye and told you I loved you._ **It took years for Stevie to tell me he loved me, Tony. We never thought about saying it until after we almost lost each other. It doesn’t mean that we shouldna told you though. i wish we would have. Maybe then you’d still be here.**
> 
> _These are  just a few of the times knew we were falling in love you, all the things we love about you, even if neither one of us said it. We talked about it with each other, and I’m so sorry we left you out of those moments._ **Should’a been the three of us all the time, not just sometimes. Sorry, baby.**
> 
> _You know I started falling for you when we met in your garden, but the night you took my hand and decided to give us a chance, that’s when I started falling in love_.
> 
> **When ya sang our pirate song then asked if it was alright, like we were ever gonna tell ya no bout anything**
> 
> _How excited you were to learn everything, even if it was tying knots. I watched you and laughed about it and loved watching you smile._
> 
> **The first time you laughed for me. Beautiful**.
> 
> _When you let me count the storm for you, trusted me to hold you and keep you safe. To be your windward shore. Oh honey, I’m so sorry I wasn’t a windward shore for you, and just let you face this storm by yourself._
> 
> **When ya didn’t turn away from me after I killed those men. Even with blood on my hands you weren’t afraid of me.**
> 
> _Kissing us both for the first time after our night at Natasha’s._ **Good Christ you were so damn adorable that day.**
> 
> _How upset you were finding out Sam had been a slave, and how adamant you were that slavery wasn’t alright._
> 
> **Bringing me to bed after that fucker Rahelios tried to hurt you.**
> 
> _Your sweet stutter, I know you hate it honey, but damn we love it._ **That fucking blush, sugar. Slays me. I love it.**
> 
> _The first time you spoke Italian for me._ **Sweet jesus yes, the way you speak italian**
> 
> _How soft you were with the children and how hard you tried to speak with them and Adjoa. You have the sweetest soul._
> 
> **How hard you worked on the ship, even when ya were falling asleep in your food. And the first time we were all together. Ain’t never seen anything as pretty as you and Stevie coming together like that.**
> 
> _Every moment on Thor’s island. You were so happy and so gorgeous and every time you smiled it almost killed me._
> 
> **Our waterfall. You starin’ and thinkin’ I couldn’t see. Swimming together. Sleeping out under the stars.**   
> 
> _When you were so angry over me punishing the thief, angry enough to be willing to take his punishment, so brave even though you were terrified, and even though we were so upset with each other— god, Tony, I loved you even more then. That unbreakable spirit._
> 
> **Our last night together at Natashas, looking up at the stars and how shy you were the next morning.**
> 
> _So many others, Tony._ **Hundreds sugar.**
> 
> _And we should have told you every single one of them. I’m so sorry we didn’t. We can’t change that now, but I promise if you come back, we will show you how much we love you in every way we can. If you need the words, we will say them._ **Not until you’re ready though, baby. When you’re ready to say it, then we will too.**
> 
> _I don’t want you to feel pressured to say it just because we want you too._
> 
> _When you trust us again_ ,  **if you ever trust us again** ,  _if we ever manage to fall into bed together again, when our bodies and minds are connected, that’s when we will tell you we love you. We will whisper it into your skin and soak it into your body and if you still love us– if you ever loved us– maybe you will say it too._
> 
> _But we will wait for you to be ready. After all this, the least we can do is give you the space and time you need to heal._
> 
> _I know better than to hope you will come back, but I can’t stop wishing for it anyway. Please come back, Tony._
> 
> **Come home to us, Sweet thing. Don’t matter how long it takes, we’ll be here waiting.**

*****************

*****************

Tony sighed shakily, rubbing his fingers over the letter, letting his tears soak into the paper and blur the ink, as he tried to process it all, turning back to the front page and starting it over again.

“It wasn’t supposed to make ya cry, sugar.” Bucky sat down in the sand next to him, leaning back against the big piece of driftwood and bumping their shoulders together. “Thought readin’ our letter would’a been a good thing.”

“It is.” Tony nodded and wiped at his face. “No, it is. It is a good thing. I just– It was a lot. A lot to think about.”

“Yeah.” Bucky reached for his hand, entwining their fingers and kissing them sweetly. “It wasn’t easy to write. I can’t imagine it’s easy to read.”

“All those times.” Tony gestured to the letter. “That’s how many times you wanted to tell me you loved me?”

“Maybe half as many times as we should’a told ya.” Bucky corrected. “Just the ones we thought of right then.”

“Oh.” Tony folded the paper back up ad shoved it into the envelope, tucking it into his pocket. “I–I– Um–”

“You alright?” Bucky pressed, and Tony scooted over, and then over again until Bucky huffed a laugh and pulled him onto his lap, rubbing his nose into Tony’s neck, up to the soft patch behind his ear. “C’mere, baby. I’ll hold you.”

“If I would have read the letter when it got to me,” Tony began after a few minutes of soaking in the warmth of Bucky’s arms. “Then I would have known that kissing you guys and spending time with you… you saw it as me working towards forgiving you?”

“And you were only tryin’ to steal a few moments before you said goodbye.” Bucky finished with a ragged sigh. “Yeah. We’re real awful at all this, ain’t we?”

“We kind of are.” Tony agreed and Bucky smiled down at him, then smiled bigger when Tony pursed his lips for a kiss.

“ _Are_ you alright?’ He tugged at one of Tony’s curls, tucking it behind his ear. “I’m serious, sugar. I know Stevie says we gotta talk ‘bout a lot still, and it might be a while until things are good again, but… you’re gonna stay, right? Gonna stay with us and try to make this work?”

“Yeah.” Tony leaned up for another kiss, curling his fingers in Bucky’s shirt. “Yes. I’m staying. I just don’t know how long until–”

“You know when I came home, when Stevie rescued me,” Bucky interrupted him gently. “I wasn’t ready to be with him for ages. Took me a real long time to be able to let myself go ‘nuf to enjoy it, ya know? Or we would try an’ I’d seize up or blank out. I was alright with kissin’ and  _damn_ I needed to be held constantly and I tried to do everything else anyway jus’ so Stevie could feel close to me. Our Cap, ya know he says everything with his hands and his kisses an’ all that, so me keepin’ away from him– that hurt real bad.”

“How did you guys–” Tony spread his hands awkwardly. “How did you make it past that? How did you figure out how to start again?”

“I just had to find somethin’ that pulled all that fear and anger from me, and once that was gone,” Bucky shrugged. “All that was left was wantin’ Stevie, needing him.”

“What did you find?” Tony budged closer when Bucky left a soft kiss on his ear. “What worked?”

“I wasn’t half this violent before I was taken.” Bucky’s voice lowered. “I was jus’ a regular sailor. Quick with my sword, but nothin’ special. But after– I practiced for hours.  _Days_. Both swords, both hands to compensate for my shoulder. And when we attacked a ship, I would go first and take everything out on the enemy and then– then I could turn to Stevie and  _need_ him. He never judged me for it, never asked me to stop, never turned away when I had blood on my hands and eventually it stopped bein’ a need and I leveled out.”

“Oh.” Tony wrinkled his nose. “So–so–”

“I’m tellin’ ya this so ya know that we are fine waitin’ for ya.” Bucky clarified quietly. “You know, Stevie, he’s amazing, but he doesn’t understand a lot of what you an’ I have been through. He’s always been the one on the outside, beatin’ at the door to come and rescue us. So I thought if he told ya we’d wait, it wouldn’t mean as much. Sometimes it’s better to hear from someone who’s been there. Stevie hurts for us, but he jus’ don’t quite understand.”

“We can wait for ya to say you love us. Can wait for ya to be ready for more than just sleepin’ together. It took me  _ages_ to be ready, honey. We can wait ages for you too.”

“Thank you.” Feeling like he might cry again, Tony turned his face into Bucky’s shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief. “ _Thank you._ ”

“Sure thing, sweet thing.” Bucky murmured, holding him tight. “If you’re sure you’re alright, lets go find Stevie, huh? He’s over there tryin’ to be a Captain an’ take care of all this but he’s distracted as hell tryin’ to look over here at ya. Worried ‘bout ya.”

“I’m fine.” Tony promised, and closed his eyes, letting the rising sun warm him, feeling the sand between his toes, safe and settled in Bucky’s arms.

“I’m perfectly fine.”

And this time, maybe for the very first time, it was true.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 40 and this story still isnt over!

Tony felt like he shouldn’t be staring but he also couldn’t seem to make himself stop, and Valkyrie elbowed him hard enough to make him stumble, clearing her throat loudly until he turned wide eyes her way.

“Close your mouth, Posh.” she said dryly. “You’d think you’d never seen a King before.”

“I  _haven’t_ ever seen a King before!” Tony said truthfully. “And even if I  _had_? I don’t think they would be anything like this one.”

“Mmm, you’re right about that, my love.” Diana was sharpening her sword against a whetstone, a furrow in her brow as she concentrated. “His Highness T’Challa, King of Wakanda is like no other king you’ve met before.”

“You know him?” Tony asked, not taking his eyes off the beautiful man, watching as Sam approached the king, offering a short bow and then crossing his arms in an x over his chest. T’Challa grinned and returned the gesture before pulling Sam into a hug, slapping his back affectionately.

“I know any and everyone who roams these seas.” Diana said loftily. “But T’Challa and I have had many a run in when I sailed the coasts of Africa.”

“What took you to Africa?” Tony crouched down in the sand next to her and reached for another sword, working the blade to a high polish with a rag.

“The adventure.” Diana ran a careful hand down the weapon, eyeing it for any nicks or damage. “What else?”

“Of course.” Tony laughed a little. “The adventure. I don’t know why I thought it would be anything different.”

“It’s good to hear you laugh, darling.” Diana sheathed that sword and started arranging her daggers on the ground to ready them each for sharpening. “I was afraid that the time on board the  _Nomad_ had stripped all the joy from you.”

“Maybe the joy, not his manhood though.” Valkyrie nudged him again. “Not judging by the way he’s panting over his Majesty over there.”

“I’m not  _panting_.” Tony retorted, but his cheeks tinged a bit pink and Valkyrie laughed at him, pushing at his shoulders to roll him into the sand. “I’m not!”

“You’re panting, love.” The Queen smirked. “But it’s alright. A person would have to be blind to not want a night with that particular King.”

“Have you–” Tony cleared his throat delicately and Valkyrie laughed even louder. “Have you had a night with–”

“Gods, no. Not for lack of interest mind you.” Diane raised an eyebrow. “Only because I have only seen him from some distance, and until now I didn’t realize he spoke anything but his native language. He tends to avoid anyone who even  _looks_ European, and I am sure he has good reason to.”

“I met him when he set fire to a slaving ship on the coast.” she continued. “He and his army came pouring over the hills to the beach, flaming arrows in their bows. They appeared from nowhere. One moment the hills were silent, and the next? More men and women than I thought possible, screaming a war cry as they rained fire down on the ships.”

“Fire wasn’t quite right though, was it?” Valkyrie cut in. “Looked blue or even purple, and when it lit on a ship, the entire thing burned damn near to it’s bones with in a few minutes.”

“Really?” Tony turned even wider eyes back towards the King. “I’ve read about chemicals that burn different colors. He has access to them? His country is that advanced?”

“So I have heard. I have never been to see it of course, and apparently neither has anyone else.” Diana flipped a wicked looking knife through her fingers before tossing it to Valkyrie. “My love, the handle is coming loose on this one.”

“No one has seen his country?” Tony said doubtfully. “Or just no Europeans? Surely others have seen, or at least know of–”

“ _No one_.” Diana emphasized. “In fact when I spoke with some of the people on the beach there, none of them could tell me where he had come from, only that he comes when the slaving ships docked. Appears as if from behind a curtain, rains an inferno down upon the visitors, and then disappears.”

“That is incredible.” Tony said after a moment of shocked silence. “But what is he doing here _?_ ”

“I have no idea.” Diana shrugged. “I am just as surprised to see him as you are.”

“Hm”. Tony stared a minute longer at the King, taking in the spots inked onto the man’s chest, the claw necklace, the perfect dark skin marred only by a scar that crossed his side, looking as if it had been a near fatal wound. “He reminds me of a panther. Beautiful at rest, but dangerous when he moves.”

“And the brute with him?” Valkyrie wound leather straps around the blade handle to tighten it. “What does  _he_ remind you of?”

Tony blinked at the giant that towered over T’Challa, every bit as big as the Viking Thor, if not even bigger. He wore armor and fur over his arms, heavy boots on his feet and when he spoke, it was little more than a rumble that carried across the beach.

“I have read stories,” Tony started thoughtfully, tapping at his bottom lip. “Of giant apes that roam Africa.  _Gorillas_. Mostly hear-say of course, but there is a record that speaks of the Phoenicians that traveled to Africa and encountered them. An Englishman in the 1500’s– he was captured by the Portuguese and told them stories of the giant apes that visited his camp at night. Said they could tear apart a man with their hands. That you could hear them roaring at night, and if you caught sight of them stalking through the mist, you would think a demon himself was coming for you.”

“You think this man–” Diana pointed her blade in the giants direction. “You think he is an ape? One of these gorillas?”

“ _No_!” Tony laughed and flicked sand at her. “But he certainly seems to have the brute strength of one, don’t you think? I would wager the fur he wears belongs to a gorilla. It is not unheard of for peoples of the world to worship animals, I have even read of ancient druid tribes that chose certain animals as guides and good omens. Perhaps the King’s man is from a tribe that holds those animals in reverence.”

“You know odd things, Posh.” Valkyrie made a face. “Why don’t you just ask him instead of spinning wild theories?”

“I’m a little afraid he might try to eat me.” Tony admitted and the mouthy first mate  _howled_ with laughter.

“I wouldn’t worry about that, Anthony.” Diana’s dark eyes twinkled playfully. “I’m sure I heard him request only dishes with no meat. I think our giant is a vegetarian.”

“Interesting.” Tony couldn’t resist another peek at the King and his massive companion. “I wonder why they are here.”

“Easy, Posh.” Valkyrie was still laughing. “Don’t go falling in love with yet  _another_ set of pirates. What on earth would your Captain and your Bronco think?”

“My what now?” Tony muttered, then jumped and blushed bright red. “ _Oh_! Oh my–”

Diana grinned. “We won’t tell if you won’t, Anthony.”

************************

************************

“Tony.” Steve reached for him with a tired smile, pulling Tony down to sit between his legs, relaxing against one of many barrels that had been placed around the fire as evening fell and the evening meal had ended. “How are you? I haven’t seen you all day.”

“I’m fine.” Tony glanced around the circle self consciously, then leaned up to kiss Steve lightly. “How are you?”

“Are you being shy, honey?” Steve’s voice roughened, fingers stroking over Tony’s chin. “Don’t need to be shy. Come here.” They kissed again, Steve running gentle hands over Tony’s side and around to his back, up into his hair until Tony turned in his lap and pressed closer with a sigh.

“There you are.” Steve hummed. “Thank you.”

“It still feels a little new.” Tony confessed sheepishly. “Doing this again. Being– being public with all of it. I feel as if everyone knows what happened and is wondering why and  _how_ we are trying to make things work.”

“We don’t have to–” Steve hesitated. “If you aren’t comfortable yet with this? We said a lot of things last night, and maybe I should have told you that we can wait for anything like this. Anything at all really. I just want you to–”

“It’s fine.” Tony kissed him a third time, if only to shut him up. “Bucky told me we could wait. I just need to get used to it again, I suppose.” Steve smiled a little and Tony bit at his lip before whispering, “So that means you will have to kiss me an awful lot, won’t you?”

“Such a chore, sweetheart.” The big blonde tucked Tony even closer to his chest, pressing his nose into the dark curls. “What a terrible thing to have to do, to kiss my husband until he remembers that we can do this anywhere and anytime he wants to.”

Tony’s smile was tremulous, the word  _husband_ making him emotional, but he hid it in Steve’s shoulder, wrapping both his hands around a thick bicep and dragging Steve’s arm to rest over his chest and lay at his hip.

“I’ve got you.” Steve murmured and tightened his hold on Tony’s hip, keeping him close with one hand and using his other to reach for his flask. “Did you have a good day with Captain Diana and Valkyrie?”

“Yes.” Tony nodded and let his eyes drift closed, warm in Steve’s arms. “I’ll miss them when they go tomorrow.”

“Miss who, sugar?” Bucky joined them by the fire, dropping into the sand and leaning into press his and Steve’s mouths together for a long minute, bumping noses with Tony gently before dropping a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Diana and Valkyrie.” Tony supplied, and Bucky rolled his eyes before taking the flask and nipping a quick drink of rum. “How is Adjoa, Bucky? I looked through the village for her but they said she was on the other side of the island?”

“I asked after her for you, Tony. She is well.” Bucky assured him. “Trying to find room for the newly rescued in the other village is all.”

“Oh good.” Tony relaxed a little more. “And the rescued from the  _Taurus_? They are well?”  

“We had to help throw up a few huts, but they have a place to sleep now.” Steve told him, covering a yawn with his hand. “Captain Diana’s men were happy to help, and with the extra supplies they salvaged from the  _Taurus_ , the colony won’t have to struggle to feed the new mouths. And with T’Challa here, there will be less here in a few days so it will all even back out.”

“Right. T’Challa.” Tony cleared his throat and tried not to sound too interested, but he knew he failed when Bucky sent him a sidelong glance. “What exactly does he do? Why has a King traveled all the way here?”

“A King comes to bring his people home.” A smooth voice interrupted their talk, low and lilting, a sweet accent that Tony had never heard before. “Forgive me for interrupting, but I have heard all about you, Anthony, and thought to meet you before the  _Nomad_ set sail again.”

“You’ve heard of me.” Tony repeated nervously, and Steve squeezed his hip comfortingly. “ _How_ have you heard of me?”

“You do not need to be nervous.” T’Challa shook his head and set himself gracefully into the sand. “I only know of you what the villagers say. They call you  _umntu osithandayo_ , the one who loves us. They say you have sad eyes, and that you wept when the boy slave took your hand.”

“Oh.” Tony flushed lightly. “Yes. I tried to learn to speak with the children. I’m afraid I don’t do very well but–”

“You are Anthony  _Stark_.” T’Challa said then and Tony tensed again. “We know all about the company Stark. Imagine my surprise when I realized the  _mnandi_ Adjoa speaks of, is the heir to that company. The same company who has taken so many of people from our shores.”

“Easy.” Bucky warned, pale eyes flashing in anger. “Tony doesn’t have anything to do with that. Never did before, and he certainly doesn’t now.”

“So I have heard.” T’Challa inclined his head towards Bucky in greeting. “Word of that nature travels quickly when you are as connected as I am. I am to beleive the company has changed hands because of a death in the family?” a sharp look at Tony, who lifted his chin stubbornly. “A  _fire_ , was it? Such a terrible misfortune.”

Tony met his eyes steadily. “It was a fire, yes. Terrible perhaps to the building that suffered, but not for any other reason I wager. No greater loss than the cost of the warehouse itself.”

“No greater loss.” T’Challa’s expression gave nothing away, though his eyes sharpened in interest. “It is a brave thing, to see the error of your family, and to take the motions to change it. An admirable trait.”  

“You say that as if you have learned this lesson yourself.” Tony’s tone was guarded, his words careful and precise. “Or are you simply speaking what your apparent  _spies_ have told you?”

“My spies tell me much.” T’Challa allowed. “But I have also learned this lesson for myself, needing to forsake the ways my family believed in. In my country, we are safe, we are sheltered from all of this, from the colonizers that would sell us. But recently–” he touched the wound on his side. “But recently I have been reminded by one who was taken from us, one that my father refused to rescue, that my responsibility extends far beyond the Wakandan borders. Now that I know of these horrors, I cannot sit idly by and ignore them.”

“ _You_ , Anthony Stark. You feel this way as well. You have released yourself from what your name has come to mean, and choose a new life.”

“I have.” Tony said warily. “But what of it?”

“Nothing of it.” T’Challa spread his hands in a peaceful gesture. “I wanted to know who sails with the Captain Rogers aboard the  _Nomad_. Whether I should be wary lest you turn foe to my people.”

“Never.” Tony said fiercely. “ _Never_!”

“Then all is well between us.” T’Challa shrugged. “I only wanted to meet the man Adjoa speaks so highly of.”

“She is a darling.” Tony smiled and T’Challa nodded in agreement.

“Can I ask why you are here?” Now that the more awkward conversation had finished, Tony leaned forward in interest, seeming not to notice the possessive arm Steve slid around his waist, even though T’Challa smirked over it. 

“Why did you come to the freed colony? Adjoa mentioned a King before, but I didn’t realize she meant a  _literal_ king. Why did you cross the ocean? I know you said to bring your people home, but you would leave your country without a king while you are gone?”

“My country is in far better hands than my own.” T’Challa smiled. “My mother and my sister keep order in my absence so I am free to pursue this mission, and when the slaving ships arrive at the shore, myself and my warriors destroy them. When the white men come through the land to steal the women and the children, we slaughter them.” his voice hardened briefly, then gentled once again. “And once a year I come to this place, to bring home all who wish to return, whether they are of my own country or the ones surrounding. We are all people, we all deserve to be home if we wish.”

“If I can be bold–” Tony motioned to the spots tattooed on T’Challa’s shoulders. “When did you get your tattoos? What do they stand for? Diana says you have different weapons and minerals in your country, that she has never seen anything like the fire you wield. Will you tell me about?”

Bucky chuckled quietly at the eager words, at the excitement in Tony’s eyes. “Sugar, perhaps his Majesty don’t wanna answer all those questions.”

“It is fine.” T’Challa shook his head with another smile and touched the marks on his skin. “I received these when my father died. The ruler of Wakanda is known as the Black Panther. These tattoos, they identify me to even those outside my borders. As to our weaponry– you are interested in these things, Anthony?”

“I read a lot.” Tony said with a slight flush and Steve kissed his temple. “But I have yet to read of anything like what the Queen described seeing of your fire.”

“The Queen.” Dark eyes flared in interest. “Yes,  _Diana_. She and her Valkyrie are known on my shores. We value strong women in Wakanda, and I assure you both would be welcome in the ranks of my  _Dora Milaje,_ the women warriors who protect our throne.”

“You have an army of women. Tell me about them.” If Tony leaned any closer, he would fall right off Steve’s lap, and Bucky wound an arm around his waist to keep him still, bumping Steve lightly and rolling his eyes in the direction of the King. Steve only smiled and shook his head, whispering, “ _Let our husband have his fun.”_

“You have so many questions, Anthony–” an entirely wicked smile from T’Challa, “Perhaps one day you will visit me, and I will be happy to give you any answer you seek.”

“Oh my.” The overtly suggestive tone in T’Challa’s silk-smooth accent had Tony blushing bright red and both Steve and Bucky stared at him, then at each other in disbelief.

“T’Challa.” The overwhelming bulk of T’Challa’s companion landed heavy around the fire with them. “Who is this? Who are these people?” 

“M’Baku.” T’Challa clapped the big man on the shoulder. “My closest friend. This is Captain Rogers of the  _Nomad_ , his First Mate Bucky and their love, Anthony Stark.”

“M’Baku.” Steve said politely.

“Colonizer.” M’Baku grunted, then pointed a curved blade in Tony’s direction. “This one. This one I will take home with me. I like his hair.”

“This one is  _ours_.” Bucky said warningly, his hand going to his sword and M’Baku looked him over, eyes lingering on the tattoos down his left arm curiously.

“Anthony is theirs.” T’Challa agreed, and in a tone that was damn near a purr, he whispered, “All the less fortunate for us, isn’t it?”

Tony stammered and looked away while M’Baku roared with laughter. T’Challa of course, was entirely charmed by Tony’s nervousness and winked at him before rising to his feet and bowing. “I have much to do before night takes us completely. Good night Captain Rogers, Bucky. And good night to you, Anthony.” His dark eyes glittered. “Another time, perhaps.”

Tony didn’t realize he was grinning until Steve bumped him with an annoyed huff and then he clapped a hand over his mouth to hide it. “Sorry.”

“First Thor, then the women and now the King?” Bucky sighed dramatically. “Sugar, you wound us! We are only humble sailors, how can we compete!”

“I’m sorry.” Tony whispered and Bucky mumbled about forgiving him for a kiss, so Tony leaned over and kissed him for a long time, breaking away to kiss Steve as well.

“I told ya, Posh.” Valkyrie flopped down in the sand, flicking some of it at Bucky so the big first mate would move over and give her room. “I told ya your pirates would be jealous if you kept eyeing the king, and here they are demandin’ kisses as payment for your wandering eye?”

“Valkyrie.” Bucky said through clenched teeth, scooting closer to Steve to put distance between himself and the other First Mate. “Always a pleasure, ain’t it?”

“Ain’t it, though?” she shot back, then instantly smiled sweetly up at Diana as the Queen knelt in the sand next to her.

“Anthony, my love, what did you think of the King?” Diana asked, tossing a few sticks into the fire. “Interesting man, isn’t he? Driven by his morals, supported by that beast of a man. Smiles as if he is goodness and sin wrapped into one, doesn’t he?”

“Um. Yes. Interesting.” Tony repeated, and snuggled back into Steve when the blonde squeezed at him, reaching out to hold Bucky’s hand as well. “He also seems very troubled.”

“He has a great burden upon him.” Diana nodded. “To be the king of a country and yet to feel the need to travel the oceans to save others. I do not envy him his mission. I am content to be Queen only of my love and of my ship.” she leaned down and kissed Valkyrie, murmuring something that none of the men caught, though judging from the moan Valkyrie gave, they probably didn’t need to hear it.

“Anthony, darling, we will be off in the morning.” Diana eased away from her love and met Tony’s eyes. “Have you decided to stay with your pirates or come with us? There is room for you in our bed, if that is where you want to be. You need only say the word and Ill rescue you from these brutes and their wandering hands.” 

She was trying not to laugh, but neither Bucky nor Steve were amused.

“Captain Diana!” Steve snapped, ready to dump Tony off his lap and go toe to toe with the beautiful woman, but Bucky moved first, jumping to his feet with something close to a growl, his hand at his sword.

Valkyrie was up just as quickly, and had a dagger out and pointed in Bucky’s direction in the blink of an eye. “Don’t think about it Bronco.” she breathed. “I would hate to stain this sand with your blood because you looked the wrong way at my Queen.”

“Stain this sand with  _my_ blood?” Bucky drawled, the words easy and his eyes dangerous. “Better give that queen of yours a lock’a your hair as a token before we cross blades then, cause if ya try to take Tony from us, she will need somethin’ to remember you by.”

“To remember  _me_ by?” Valkyrie hissed. “If I wanted to take Tony from you, all I’d have to do is outsmart your  _gargantuan_ ass and it would as simple as–” she snapped her fingers and snatched another  blade from her belt. “As simple as that. Now, you wanna be taken for a ride,  _Bronco_? I guarantee I’ll put you in the ground.”

“ _Mmmm_.” Bucky crooned and Steve shifted beneath Tony, his breath picking up at the show of cockiness from his first mate.  _God_ it had been a long time since they had been able to—

“So many words from such a pretty li’l girl.” Bucky grinned and pushed his hair out of his eyes, tossing his blade between his hands carelessly. “But darlin’ if I didn’t know to look way down there’ta see ya, I’d think I was bein’ threatened by a ghostie, eh?”

“You will want to refrain from calling me  _darling_.” Valkyrie snapped, widening her stance aggressively. “Or I might just take your tongue, instead. Once Tony is onboard the  _Antiope_ , I imagine you won’t have much use for it.” She flicked her own tongue out over her lips. “God he tastes sweet, don’t he?”

Bucky cocked his head and made a show of looking Valkyrie over. “Now now  _princess_.” he shook his head. “Why’d ya wanna take my tongue before you’ve even had the chance to see what I can do with it? Why don’t you come on over here and–” he reached out lightning fast and grabbed her wrist, hauling her up against his body. “Come over here and see what fun we could have together?”

“Don’t. Get. Familiar.” Valkyrie grit out, her knife digging into Bucky’s neck. “Or the  _Bronco_ won’t have anything left to be ridden, ya understand?”

“That is quite enough, my love.” Diana finally said at the same time Steve ordered, “Stand down, Buck.”

“I’m staying on the  _Nomad_.” Tony said quietly. “I am staying with Steve and Bucky.”

“Ah, Posh.” Valkyrie whined, putting her knives away grumpily. “ _Why_? Stay with us! We could have so much fun!”

“I think he made his choice,  _darlin_ ’.” Bucky said smugly and Valkyrie narrowed her eyes at him for a tense minute before they both relaxed, grinning ruefully and moving away from each other.

“Good Christ.” Tony turned wide eyes to Steve. “Were they really going to hurt each other over me?”

“I would’a if ya wanted me too.” Bucky sat back next to them, bringing Tony’s palm to his mouth for a kiss. “Fuckin’ itchin’ for a good fight lately.”

“You and me both.” Valkyrie kissed Diana again and lay back in the sand, sending Bucky a long look. “And I would’a given one to you too. Where’d you get that blade, Bronco? I like it.”

“Here.” Bucky pulled it from his belt, sheath and all, and tossed it to her. “Keep it.”

“Thank you!” Valkyrie grinned at him, all previous ire forgotten. “Really. This is lovely.”

Tony stared between them, thrown by the abrupt change in their demeanor, how fast the moment had gone from relaxed to dangerous, and then all the sudden Bucky and Valkyrie were friends?

Then he sighed and shook his head.  _Fucking Pirates. Ridiculous_.

“Tony.” Steve murmured, and when Tony turned to look up at him, Steve caught him in a kiss, licking and tasting through Tony’s mouth and sighing in relief. “I don’t think I believed you’d stay until you said it just now.”

“I’m staying.” Tony whispered and Steve kissed him again. “I promise.”

Diana watched with a curious smile on her face, then took Valkyries hand, bringing her love over to her side and nearly onto her lap. “I believe our Anthony has made his choice.”

“I suppose so.” Valkyrie still sounded petulant, but she was smiling. “S’alright. I would rather not share you if I don’t have to, My Queen.”

“I am  _yours_ , my love.” Diana promised.

****************

When M’Baku came back to the fire later to ask if any of them wanted to join he and T’Challa aboard the  _D’jalia_  for a drink, he found Diana and Valkyrie stretched out in the sand, hands roaming over and under each others clothes, giggling and whispering to each other next to the dying fire.

Steve still had Tony on his lap and Bucky was trading off kissing both of them, his mouth on Tony’s neck and his hands entirely too far up Steve’s thighs.

M’Baku cleared his throat loudly, but neither set of lovers even noticed him, so he rolled his eyes and stomped away down the beach. More of the drink for he and T’Challa it seemed.

****************

****************

Saying goodbye to Valkyrie and Diana was more difficult than Tony had imagined it would be, and he had to work to keep a smile on his face as the crew of the  _Antiope_ made ready to sail.

“I won’t ask you if you are sure this time, about staying with your pirates.” Diana ran her hands over Tony’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “I can see in your eyes that you are. Sure about staying, and happy as well, aren’t you?”

“Happier than I’ve been in a long time.” Tony agreed and hugged her as tight as he could, burying his nose in her hair and breathing in the rose-scented shampoo she washed with. “I cannot say thank you enough for all you have done for me, My Queen. For everything.”

“Of course, Anthony.” She smiled and bumped their noses together affectionately. “If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to send word, alright? I have people everywhere, you need not be afraid that I won’t receive a letter.”

“Thank you.” Tony squeezed her hand and turned to Valkyrie, who looked as bored as she possibly could with the whole thing. “Valkyrie, I–”

“I’m afraid if I kiss you this time, your Bronco really will take my hair.” she interrupted wryly. “So a hug will have to work, as if we haven’t shared a bed before or kissed rather intimately. I do hate lying about the nature of our relationship, Posh, what a travesty it is. Compromises my morals.”

“Valkyrie.” Tony grinned and kissed her head, holding her tight until Valkyrie jabbed at his ribs to let her go. “Always something obnoxious to say.”

“I try so very hard to live up to your expectations.” she patted his cheek. “Be careful, Posh. And if you change your mind about staying with these pirates, I’m not letting you on my ship until you shave. I’m not kidding this time.”  

“ _Your_ ship, darling?” Diana called and Valkyrie instantly corrected to, “ _Your_ ship, my Queen!”

Tony laughed and pulled her close again. “I will miss you.”

“I know.” she said confidently. “And I suppose when I rob some dandy and steal his ugly silk shirt–” she plucked at the grey shirt he wore and wrinkled her nose. “I will miss you too. Or at the very least I’ll think of you. Either way, I suppose you’ll be on my mind.”

“Alright then.” Tony grinned down at her. “Will I see you again?”

“I’m sure I’ll haunt your dreams.” Valkyrie stood on her toes and kissed him soundly, and they both heard Bucky sputter something about  _the fuck they doin’_ in the background. “Bye Posh.”

“Bye Valkyrie.” Tony let her go reluctantly and waved at her and Diana as they headed back to the ship.

“You alright, honey?” Steve asked when Tony trudged back to them, looking forlorn. “I’m sure that goodbye was difficult.”

“I, um–” Tony sighed. “I’d really like some time alone. If you don’t mind.”

“Alright.” Steve nodded and kissed him gently. “We will be helping in the village when you’re ready to come find us.”

“Thank you.” Tony kissed Bucky as well, then headed off down the beach alone, his hands tucked in his pockets.

“Do you think he’s alright?” Steve asked worriedly. “He’s lost so much the last few months, this is just more to say goodbye to him. Captain Diana and Valkyrie– this is another piece of his life sailing off into the distance and he isn’t sure if he will ever get it back.”

“I think he’s fine.” Bucky said. “Jus’ needs some time. Remember how I was after? Sometimes I jus’ needed to be alone, even when I was alright. I know it makes you crazy, but it just is what is is sometimes, Stevie.”

“Yeah.” Steve blew out a deep breath. “Yeah. Alright. Let’s get to work so we can get sailing soon. I am already ready to get back on the water.”

“Damn Selkie.” Bucky said fondly and followed him back to the village, linking their hands together. “It won’t hurt you to be on land for more than a night, Stevie.”

“It might.” Steve grumbled and pulled him in for a kiss. “Ready to be back on the sea with my husbands.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Bucky grinned. “But uh, listen. if Valkyrie kisses Tony again, I’m gonna scalp her and hang her hair on my wall.”

“Jesus Christ.” Steve sighed. “She weighs like a hundred pounds, Bucky.  _Let it go.”_

***********************

***********************

Night fell over the freed colony, and Steve and Bucky found Tony sitting at the same piece of driftwood he had been the morning before, staring out at the water with that awful blank expression on his face that he had worn constatly when he first came back to the  _Nomad_.

“Heya sugar.” Bucky sat on one side of him, Steve at the other, close enough to brush shoulders, but trying to reach out and grab him, unsure of how Tony was feeling, unsure of his stillness. “Thought we would see you at dinner but ya never showed. Are ya hungry?”

“We can raid the kitchen on the  _Nomad_.” Steve suggested. “I’m sure Happy stashed something sweet in one of the cupboards or—”

“Tiberius Stone killed my parents.” Tony said woodenly and Steve’s mouth snapped shut, he and Bucky looking at each other in surprise.

“My Uncle paid him two hundred and eighty two pounds to kill them. Do you know how much two hundred and eighty two pounds is?” Tony continued. “It’s the price of two slaves. My Uncle ruined my life for the price of  _two slaves_.”

“Oh honey.” Steve whispered. “We didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t know.” Tony’s fist clenched at his side. “And I’m not saying my parent lives are worth more than any of the people in this colony. I’m not saying that. People are people, none of us are worth more than anyone else. I’m  _saying_ that my Uncle put no more value on his family than he did on the people he had snatched from the other continents and shoved in the bottom of a ship and sold off like animals. My parents– my  _family_ – that’s all they were worth to him.”

“He told me,” Tony tilted his head back against the driftwood. “He told me that killing  _me_ would have too suspicious, so he let me live, and he considered it enough to just get rid of my parents. But then Tiberius came back asking for more money to buy his silence, and my Uncle gave me to him as payment.”

Bucky swore loudly, ad Tony’s lips twisted in a half smile. “He promised Tiberius my hand in marriage, or at the very least my body in his bed. Marrying me would guarantee Ty a piece of the company as long as he kept his mouth shut. That’s what I was worth. Just enough for Tiberius not to ruin my Uncle. I suppose I should be glad I was worth more than my parents, hm? They cost him a few hundred pounds, I could have cost him the entire company.”

“Tiberius told me–” now Tony’s voice cracked and both his pirates reached out at the same time, Bucky scooping him into his lap, Steve moving behind Bucky so he could put his arms around them both. “Tiberius told me that if we  _would_ have married, he would have shoved me in one of his country homes or shipped me off to England so all my peculiarities– my stuttering, my blushing, my anxiety– so none of that would affect him at all, affect his social standing.”

“Then he told me that now that I was  _intriguing_ ” Tony spat the word, “That  _now_ he would be interested in a arrangement with me, even if it didn’t end in marriage. He thought the new me was  _desirable_.”  

“Baby, the old you was never something to hide away.” Steve whispered. “We love all of that. Your shyness, your stutter, the way you blush. We love it.”

“And fuck him if he didn’t.” Bucky agreed. “Ain’t him that’s holdin’ ya, is it? It’s  _us_ , and we love ev’rythin’ about ya.”

“I want him dead.” Tony said then. “I know where his home is in Florida. I took the map before I left the city. I want to track him down and I want him  _dead_.”

“I will kill him.” Bucky promised. “Gonna run my sword through him and leave him to rot. I will  _kill him_  for hurtin’ ya, sweet thing.”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “No. He killed my parents, was going to hide me away like I wasn’t good enough for him, ruined my life and then had the nerve to act as if I should thank him for spending time with me. He killed my  _mama_.”

Tony took a deep breath and when he spoke again, his words were cold, his voice dangerous.

“I don’t need you to kill him.  _I_  am going to kill him.  _I_  am going to kill him and feed him to the fucking dogs.”

“We’ll sail with the morning tide.” Steve said instantly. “You tell us where to go, and we will take you, baby. No problem.”

Bucky whispered something about being right next to Tony, being  _right there_  if they needed him when the time came, but Tony wasn’t listening.

Tony was staring out at the ocean, watching the waves crash against the rocks and picturing the look on Tiberius’ face when Tony showed up at his door, imagining he could feel the blood splashing on his hands as they fought, wondering how hard he would have to try to push his sword all the way through that black heart and out the other side to pin the bastard to the floor.

And he wondered if after he was done, if Steve and Bucky would still think he was beautiful, if they would still press him into the bed and run their fingers and their mouths over his skin and think he was  _pure_. Would they still want him to blush, to stutter, to blur his English and Italian as they came together?

But then Bucky started laying kisses up and down his neck, over his collarbone, and Steve hummed softly as he tugged at the silk shirt until he could his hands on Tony’s waist, rubbing his thumbs over his skin in comforting circles and Tony shivered, laying back further into them.

“We got ya, sugar.” Bucky murmured and Steve nodded. “Not going anywhere, honey.”

Tony breathed out slowly and closed his eyes.

He was going to tear Tiberius apart, and then he was going to sail away with his pirates into the horizon.

“I love you.” he whispered and the men behind him chuckled in turn, each shifting to better hold each other and him as tight as they could, the soft kisses and touches turning possessive.

“Tony–”

“Sugar–”

“I can’t believe we waited so long–”

“Gonna tell ya how much we love ya for the rest of our lives.”

Tony smiled.

That sounded just about perfect. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holla for some smutty smuttness at the end of the chapter!

Waking up between Steve and Bucky was both achingly familiar and entirely new in an unsettling way and Tony didn’t know how he felt about it.

His eyes would fly open in the morning at the first touch of sunlight, and for a blink or two he had to orient himself, struggling to place the sheets that covered him and the pillow beneath his head, not to mention the arms wrapped around his waist and the breath coasting over his neck and ears.

And even it was just one or two breaths, a fraction or two of a moment, each second was entirely too long when Tony didn’t know where he was or what he was doing there.

And then it all would come rushing back in quick flashes–Obadiah, the  _Antiope_ , the  _Nomad_ , Bucky hurt,  _please stay with us_ , the freed colony,  _our husband_ – and Tony would take a deep breath in, trying to settle himself, to reconcile so much happening in such a short amount of time, to ease the shock from his system.

And then, just like he had done every morning in the week or so since they had set sail from the colony, Steve would budge closer behind him, run a soothing hand up Tony’s waist and across his chest to rest over his heart before whispering, “ _You’re here, you’re safe, you’re home_.”

Every morning this happened, and Tony didn’t know  _why_ Steve would say something so deliberate, his touch and words too steady to be spur of the moment. He thought the phrasing to be odd as well– or at least he did, until Bucky reached across him to lay his hand on Steve’s waist and whisper a sleepy, “We know, Stevie. We know.”

It happened again the next morning. Tony woke with a short gasp, every line in his body tense, and Steve whispered, “ _You’re here, you’re safe, you’re home_.”

Bucky slipped his hand from Tony’s waist to set it at Steve’s without opening his eyes, murmuring, “We know, Stevie.”

It hadn’t taken much for Tony to realize that those words must have been what Steve whispered to Bucky after he had been rescued, when he still woke screaming from nightmares, when he couldn’t sleep because the memory of chains around him kept him in a stranglehold. They must have repeated the words a thousand times between them, Steve assuring Bucky he was home, Bucky assuring Steve that he knew.

It was delicately sweet that Steve used those same words now to comfort Tony, and somehow reassuring that Bucky included Tony in the “ _We know_ ”, as if what Tony had gone through was in anyway close to being taken, being sold to slavery, being tortured and hurt and  _branded_ and kept from the man who loved him.

It wasn’t close to the same.

But when Steve pressed his lips to the back of Tony’s neck in the morning and whispered the words, and Bucky breathed his reply into Tony’s forehead, his arm heavy on Tony’s side, his fingers curled around Steve’s waist, Tony knew that they didn’t care.

They didn’t care if he hadn’t been taken like Bucky, they didn’t care that he wasn’t branded with proof of his torture. No, his pirates only cared that he was hurting, only cared that he knew he was safe, only cared that he knew the  _Nomad_ was his home and Tony– Tony loved them for it.

********************

********************

“I’m almost positive I told him to stay in bed and sleep in this morning.” Steve said thoughtfully, looking up from his chart table, and Bucky only grinned, flicking his eyes from the sea to the deck to spy their husband amongst the other sailors, laughing over something Owen said as he reinforced the lower ropes that held the rigging taut.

“You can’t think Tony is gonna stay in bed without one’a us there to keep him company.” he drawled easily. “ _I_  wouldn’t say there without either of ya. Would rather be practicin’ with my blade then lie in bed alone.”

“I know the feeling.” Steve raised an eyebrow in agreement. “And if I thought Tony would want us to join him, all three of us could be skipping out on our chores today, hm?”

“Give him time, Stevie.” Bucky lifted a shoulder in a one sided shrug. “Still movin’ a little slow between us, but it ain’t like he pulls away when we try an’ get handsy, ya know? We’ll be back’ta spending all day in bed with him soon enough.”

“I’ve never even spent all day in bed with  _you_.” Steve lowered his voice, letting his eyes slide over Bucky’s body in interest. “That seems like a shame.”

Bucky wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. “Well now, Captain, that’s your own damn fault, ain’t it? I can’t help I’m not interestin’ enough to keep ya on your back from sun up to sun down.”

“On my  _back_?” Steve moved from his chart table to up behind Bucky at the wheel, hands firm at Bucky’s waist before they slid over to palm at his ass. “Buck, don’t you think  _you’d_ rather be on your back? Or your stomach? Or your  _knees_?”

“Where ever you want me.” Bucky promised, and lay his head back so Steve could dig his teeth into his neck, a possessive mark rapidly turning purple on his skin. “I miss ya, Stevie.”

“I miss you too.” Steve rocked into him, pressing the line of his cock into Bucky’s lower back. “Seems like it’s been forever since we’ve been together.”

“We should wait for Tony, though.” Bucky said through clenched teeth, even as he pushed back against Steve’s hips. “Right? The first time we are all together again?”

“Yeah.” Steve’s breath was hot in his ear. “Yeah, we really should. It will probably be better that way.”

“So maybe ya stop humpin’ on me so we don’t end up naked right here, huh?” Bucky was laughing, but he wasn’t  _really_ laughing, not when Steve’s teeth closed on his earlobe and tugged playfully.

“I don’t need you all the way naked.” Steve countered. “I could just pull your pants down a little bit like this and…” Bucky’s knees went weak when Steve started inching his fingers towards the ties of his trousers, but Steve only chuckled and patted his hip before returning his hands to Bucky’s waist to squeeze lightly, a much more chaste kiss left on his shoulder.

“I suppose I should know better than to rile you up and leave you wanting, huh sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I just might kill ya for this, Stevie.” Bucky breathed shakily and adjusted himself in his pants with a wince before returning both hands to the wheel. “Doin’ the right thing though, waitin’ for Tony.”

“We are.” Steve agreed before cupping Bucky’s jaw to leave a sweet kiss on his lips. “But don’t think for  _one minute_  that waiting for Tony doesn’t mean that I don’t want you, you understand?”

“I know.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “I know ya always want me.”

“I do always want you.” Steve murmured, and pulled Bucky close again, because despite the eye roll and casual words, Bucky’s eyes were unsure, and his left hand trembled the slightest bit. “Bucky, I will  _always_ want you. You and Tony are the loves of my life.”

“I love you, too.” Bucky nodded and took another kiss, just for reassurance. “You don’t gotta tell me, Stevie. I know words ain’t your–”

“Maybe I don’t  _have_ to tell you.” Steve interrupted. “But I’m going to  _try_ to tell you, alright? Took me years just to say  _I love you_ , and that’s– that’s shitty of me, I know it is. You never complained, but if losing Tony taught me anything, it’s that I need to use my words and not just my hands to show you both what you mean to me.”

“Sounds to me like Happy’s been preachin’ at ya again.” Bucky smirked. “The only time ya get all eloquent an’ shit is after he’s chewed ya out.”

Steve sighed over Bucky’s snark,  but their next kiss was tender and sweet and Bucky held him tight, so Steve whispered, “ _I love you_.” one more time, just to see Bucky smile as they parted.

“I’m going to go check on Tony.” Steve tucked a piece of dark hair behind Bucky’s ear. “Then maybe tonight the three of us can spend some more time together?”

“Sounds good to me, baby.” Bucky winked and motioned him away, so Steve headed down to the deck to retrieve Tony.

“Hey honey.” he smiled, offering his hand, then smiled bigger when Tony took it right away, stepping close to press a sweet kiss to Steve’s lips. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Tony glanced up at Bucky and waved a little shyly, tinging pink when Bucky grinned and waved back. “What were you and Bucky talking about?”

“We were laughing over how we told you to sleep in and yet here you are tying knots.” Steve raised an eyebrow and Tony shrugged sheepishly. “But Bucky said that he wouldn’t be able to stay in bed either without one of us to keep him company, and I understand that.”

“Right.” Tony’s cheeks darkened even more. “Listen, about the bed thing, um–”

“We told you we were fine waiting.” Steve assured him when Tony hesitated. “And we meant it. However long you need.”

“I  _do_ want you guys.” Tony lowered his voice, looking down at his feet. “But for whatever reason, doing th-that seems like a big deal. I don’t know if I can– I mean, I told you guys that–”

He was getting worked up, starting to stammer as he searched for the right words, and Steve hushed him gently. “It’s alright, honey. You don’t need to stress out about it.”

“Sometimes I just don’t feel like me.” Tony confessed, chewing at his lip anxiously. “I mean, most days I’m fine, but other days I wake up and I have to remind myself that this is my life now. I don’t feel like  _me_. I don’t know who I am? I just feel… I just feel different. And until I figure it out, I feel like I can’t do… _that_. Not yet.”

“I know.” Steve cradled his face gently. “I  _know_ you’re not the same person I met in that garden. I know that you struggle still, no one expects you to be better all the sudden just because the three of us have worked a few things out. But you should know that Bucky and I– we love every piece of this new you, even the parts we aren’t familiar with yet.”

“And we will wait–” a brief kiss to Tony’s nose. “– until you feel comfortable sharing yourself with us again. We have the rest of our lives, Tony. There’s no rush.”

Tony blinked at him a few times, then managed a watery smile. “You insist you aren’t good with words and that Bucky is the charming on,e but I think you lie about it just a little bit.”

“I am offended.” Steve kissed him again. “I could  _never_ lie about the strength of Bucky’s charm.”

Tony laughed and moved further into his arms, settling against the broad chest and letting out a deep breath. “Thank you.”

********************

********************

Night aboard the Nomad would always be Tony’s favorite, and he sighed happily as he snuggled into Bucky’s arms and stared up at the stars, letting the warm evening breeze blow against them.

“Ya know we were on our way to get ya after the  _Taurus_.” Bucky ran his fingers up and down Tony’s arm idly. “If it hadn’a gone so wrong we probably would have been there to get ya before you sent for Diana.”

“You were coming to get me?” Tony shifted so he could see Bucky’s eyes. “ _Really_?”

“I told ya I begged Stevie to bring you home.” Bucky’s voice roughened. “I  _begged_ him, an’ once we learned Obadiah was dead, Stevie said we could go. But I wanted to finish it. One more ship. One more cargo hold’a people to save and then with our conscience clear, we could go get ya.”  

“I didn’t know you were going to come for me.” Tony murmured. “Even knowing Steve had set spies on me– I  _never_ thought you guys would come for me. But I don’t know if I would have come with you, even if you would have shown up.”

“No?” Bucky frowned. “But sugar, why not? Even without readin’ our letter, you said yourself that ya didn’t blame us, that ya wanted to see us again.”

“But I needed to come back on my own terms.” Tony explained, winding their fingers together and squeezing lightly. “I had to  _want_ to be with you, not  _have_ to be with you. I needed to discover the secrets Obadiah held from me, not run away from them.”

Tony shivered when Bucky kissed the soft spot behind his ear. “An’ now? You’re here because ya want to be, right? You know all your secrets an’ still want to be with us?”

“Of course.” Tony whispered and Bucky turned so they could kiss fully. “Of course I do.”

Steve was coming up from below deck, but stopped at the top of the stairs when he caught sight of Bucky and Tony curled up together, exchanging kisses and talking quietly.

“Cap?” Sam asked, pausing behind him. “Everything alright?”

“Sam.” Steve tilted his head back to speak to his Master Gunner, never taking his eyes off Tony and Bucky. “When we make port, I need a favor from you.”

“Sure thing.” Sam shrugged. “Anything you need.”

“I want you to take some gold from the safe in my office.” Steve instructed quietly. “Find a blacksmith and have him make a set of rings for me.”

“A set of rings.” Sam didn’t quite manage to hide the grin on his face. “Just two?” 

Steve watched his husbands for another minute, watching Tony smile and weave his fingers through Bucky’s hair so it fell in a curtain around them, hiding their next kiss.

“Three.” he decided. “Three of them. Take however much gold you think you will need, and extra to make sure he gets them ready as soon as possible.”

Sam clapped a friendly hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Aye aye, Captain. I’ll take care of it for you.”

“Take care of what?” Hawk shouldered up between them and peered out at the deck. “Who are we spying on?”

“Cap wants rings made for Tony and Bronco.” Sam supplied, then winced. “Ah, sorry. Was I not supposed to say anything?”

“How the fuck you gonna leave me outta something this good?” Hawk cried and punched Steve in the shoulder playfully. “Bout damn time you made it official with those two.”

“Thanks Hawk.” Steve said with a wry grin, rubbing at his arm. “But please, keep it between the three of us. I’d rather not everyone know.”

“Secrets safe.” Hawk made a motion as if he were buttoning his lips. “Can I help pick out the rings?”

“He wants them made at a blacksmiths.” Sam shook his head. “Nothing to pick out.” 

“Oh. Boring. Well then can I carry the gold?”

“Get going.” Sam shoved Hawk up the stairs. “You’ll be lucky if I let you go along at all.”

“I dunno why you act like you don’t love me!” Hawk retorted. “I’m a  _delight_.”

Their bickering faded as they moved down the ship, and Steve finally continued up the stairs and up to the helm to sit with Tony and Bucky.

“There he is.” Bucky looked up with a lazy grin, accepting a kiss as Steve sat down next to them. “We were wondering if you’d gone to bed already, old man.”

“Old man?” Steve raised his eyebrows. “Just for that, you don’t get a present when we make it to port.”

“Aw.” Bucky lowered his eyes, looking up at Steve through his lashes. “Aw, Stevie, I’ll be good. I want a  present.”

“If I’m a good boy do I get a present?” Tony whispered, leaning in for a long kiss, sucking at Steve’s bottom lip teasingly.

“Good Christ.” Steve huffed a laugh and pulled away to catch his breath. “That’s not playing entirely fair is it?”  

“Pirates don’t have to play by the rules.” Tony scoffed and turned back to Bucky, who took a long drink from his flask and then kissed him thoroughly.

“I thought I tasted rum on you.” Steve couldn’t help smiling as he heard Tony giggling when Bucky growled against his lips. “I didn’t realize we could get drunk together like this.”

“Always.” Tony’s words were lazy, his eyes soft, just enough alcohol from Bucky’s lips and tongue to let him relax, not near enough to make him drunk. “We can  _always_ get drunk together like this.”

“Well then, maybe you should share.” Steve scooted closer and reached for the flask, and they laughed and sipped and kissed together until Tony was asleep on Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky’s eyes were falling closed, his fingers lax in Steve’s palm.

Steve ran his finger over Bucky’s fourth finger, then raised it to his lips for a kiss before reaching for Tony’s hand as well and holding them both in his lap, thinking about how beautiful they would both look with their new rings.

 _His husbands_.

*************************

*************************

“I thought Cap’s been giving you the days off lately, lettin’ ya lie in bed like a Mary upset with her monthly.” Happy said when Tony made his way to the kitchen early one morning. “What are ya doin’ here so early?”

“Sorry?” Tony stopped with his coffee halfway to his mouth and stared at the surly cook. “ _What_ did you call me? A Mary upset with her  _monthly_?”  

“There’s no need for such coarse language in my kitchen.” Happy reprimanded and went back to slicing bread while Tony stared for another minute longer. “Either help or get out, Tony. Don’t stand there starin’ at me like a–”

“Are you gonna insult me twice within two minutes?” Tony snarked. “ _Rude_.”

“Thank god you’ve dropped that posh speech.” Happy finally sent him something of a smile. “Annoying as shit, it was. What are you doin’ outta the cabin? Cap said you weren’t to be disturbed.”

“Yes well, as much as Steve would like at least  _one_ husband to be a sweet, domesticated man who is happy to be in bed whenever he comes calling–” Tony helped himself to a piece of bread while Happy lifted his eyebrows over Tony’s phrasing. “–I am afraid my days of lying about and reading are over, aren’t they? Too much to do to relax.”

“Now that ain’t true.” Happy stopped slicing to grab a thin piece of meat, laying it out another piece of bread and handing it to Tony. “If ya were gonna relax anytime, it would be now, right? Things are good b’tween you an’ the Bronco an’ the Cap. Got a few days before we make port again in Spanish Territories. Why wouldn’t ya relax?”

“I need to train.” Tony grunted, biting into the food and nodding his thanks. “I need to make sure I am as sharp as I can be for what’s coming.”

“That’s what you have them for.” Happy nodded towards the door. “Ain’t it? No reason to be scaring the men with your swordplay, hm?”

“No.” A firm shake of his head. “No, that is  _not_ what I have Steve and Bucky for. I will be fighting my own battles from now on.”

“Battles.” Happy whistled as if impressed. “Are you wagin’ a war then? You and your three pronged pointy stick?”

“My three pronged–” Tony laughed. “Yes, Happy. Myself and my three pronged pointy stick. Waging a war.”

“Wonderful.” Happy said dryly. “Well eat up then. Scrappy thing like you needs the energy if you’re off to fight armies.”

“Not armies.” Tony shook his head and took another big bite. “Just a demon.”

*******************

*******************

“I wanna fight him, Stevie.” Bucky said, his voice hoarse and his hands tight where they held the wheel. “Look at him move. How is he so  _beautiful_?”

“Bucky.” Steve wanted to laugh, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from Tony long enough to do even that. “I– I don’t know, but I  _love_ it.”

“Mm.” Bucky’s agreement was little more than a moan as Tony spun across the deck, dodging a rash blow from Owen, and coming back to engage him again, sword flashing in the sunlight, a grim smile on his face.

Tony spent  _hours_ every day working on his swordsmanship, his footwork, stretching to keep himself limber, meditating to keep himself calm and Bucky and Steve made no secret of how much they liked to watch it, but they were leery of him sparring with the other men, regardless of how much he had improved in the months he had been away.

It was more than surprising, of course, to see exactly  _how_ good Tony was even without a partner and it had been only because of a rather  _enthusiastic_ kiss that Steve had even consented to him working with anyone at all.

Steve had wanted to practice with Tony himself, knowing that with Bucky watching, things would never get out of control and Tony would never be in danger, but Tony had turned him down instantly, insisting that he needed someone that he wasn’t familiar with to keep it fair.

Steve had shaken his head adamantly, but another kiss, Tony’s fingers sliding beneath his shirt and dipping below the waist band had Steve gasping and panting  _yes_.

It might not have been a yes directly related to the sword practice, but that was how Tony had chosen to take it, and he had spun away with a grin, racing up to the deck to challenge someone to a fight.

“Horny bastard.” Happy had snorted. “Giving in because of a damn kiss.”

Steve had blushed red over being so easily swayed by his husband but it had been a  _long time_  since any of them had been each other, and watching Tony and Bucky be so sweet together, to watch them kiss when they thought no one was watching– it was very nearly torture.

He could be forgiven for letting a lingering kiss and the soft press of Tony’s body completely strip him of any self control.

And now, watching Tony practically dance circles around Owen as they sparred, Steve could see he had very little to worry about concerning Tony’s fighting skills, and could feel less guilty that he had fallen prey to such an obvious ploy.

“Stevie.” Bucky lurched forward as if he was ready to jump down to the deck and engage Tony himself. “Stevie look at him  _move_. I can’t stand it.”

Through no fault of his own, Owen had made the mistake of attempting to go easy on Tony this first time they sparred and it was only a few minutes before he ended up tripping over his own feet, shouting “Yield!  _Yield_!” when Tony somehow held both his sword  _and_ Owen’s sword to the pirates neck.

Tony backed away laughing, and called for another challenger.

Billy stepped up next and even as big as he was, he was no match for Tony’s speed, and  lost a shirt to the endeavor when Tony sliced clean through it multiple times, shredding the linen where it lay on the big sailor though he never once drew blood.

“Jesus!” Billy threw down his sword and threw up his hands, the tatters of his shirt blowing in the breeze. “Yield! Tony, this is my best shirt!”

“It  _was_ your best shirt.” Tony tapped the tip of his sword against the deck playfully. “Lets go again. Perhaps this time I’ll take your pants.”

“Christ.” Steve swore and ran a hand over his face. “So damn cocky with a sword, and now he’s threatening to depants the men?”

“Stevie,  _please_ let me fight him!” Bucky was practically begging, practically drooling over the sight and Steve dragged him in for a kiss, pinning Bucky to the wheel and grinding against him lightly. “Oh  _fuck_ , never mind.” Bucky gasped and kissed him harder. “Forget fighting, it’s been so long since we–”

“I know.” Steve bit sharply at Bucky’s lip, pulling a moan from his first mate. “I  _know_ , Bucky but we have to wait. We agreed to wait.”  

“I know.” Bucky tugged at Steve’s short hair and then pushed at his hips to separate them. “But keep kissing me and I damn well might forget.”

A minute apart to catch their breath, Steve’s eyes shading dark with arousal, and Bucky running his hands through his hair to try and calm himself, but it didn’t do a  _damn_ thing when they both glanced down to the deck in time to see Tony drop his sword and rip his shirt off, before jumping right back into the fight with Afonso, their blades clanging and sliding off each other as they whirled around the deck.

Afonso was a flashy fighter, all fancy footwork and daring moves, taunting and teasing in his native tongue. He was dangerous too, more dangerous than his cocky smile and casual air would give credence too, but it took Tony all of seven minutes to figure out Afonso’s pattern, and the next time the man stepped left, Tony whirled around and stopped his sword just before it would have cut into Afonso’s stomach.

“I do believe I’ve bested you, Afonso.” Tony grinned, his chest heaving, sweat trickling down his brow and his neck. “Yield so I won’t have to embarrass you.”

The Portuguese sailor burst out laughing, pushing Tony away from him and clapping his hands, shouting, “ _Bem feito! Incrive_ l!” and Tony smirked before backing off to take a drink, finally turning to look at Steve and Bucky and grin.

Bucky opened his arms when Tony jogged up to stairs to them. “Sugar, when this is all over.” he murmured into Tony’s ear. “You and me should cross blades, hm? When the anger isn’t runnin’ through ya and we can spar just for fun? Oh  _please_ sugar. I wanna fight with ya so badly. You’re so beautiful like that.”

“Mmm.” Blood running hot from the fight, Tony let his eyes drag down Bucky’s body, to the still uneased arousal left from his and Steve’s kiss. “Cross blades, hm? Are we still talking about  _swords_?”

Bucky almost choked and Steve burst out laughing at their husband making a reference like  _that_. “Tony, honey.” he motioned Tony close for a messy kiss. “We love you.”

“We do love you.” Bucky agreed, rubbing up against Tony languidly before kissing him again. “So come spend some time with us, hm? You talk of depants-ing the men, but you haven’t even  _tried_ to depants us at all.”

“I love you too.” Tony hefted his sword. “But I’m not done fighting yet. Perhaps we can work on  _depants-ing_  later.”

“He’s going to be the death of me.” Steve said in disbelief as Tony headed right back down to the deck and the circle of men who were now taking bets on who he would best next.

“The death of  _you_?” Bucky sagged against the wheel wearily. “Stevie, you’re gonna have to bury me if he turns that wicked grin at me again, ya hear?”

*********************

*********************

Tony pulled the map of Tiberius’ Florida estate and the surrounding area out of his suitcase and spread it out on Steve’s desk.

“What is an English Viscount doing owning property in the Spanish Territories?” Steve asked with a frown. “That doesn’t seem right.”

“My guess would be that Obadiah wasn’t the only  _businessman_ Tiberius was working with.” Tony said grimly. “A man like him would need connections everywhere he could have them, just so he has a place to run to when things go wrong.” 

“Now this is his property.” he drew an outline with his finger. “Not terribly far from the coast, maybe half a days ride on horseback and there is a village here.” Tony tapped at the map. “So we can even get closer and scout the place for a day before moving on it. The port is a fair trade port, we won’t get strung up even though we aren’t Spanish, so all that leaves is needing to get horses and supplies.”

“Easy ‘nough to get.” Bucky shrugged. “What else?”

“I don’t know how many guards he will have.” Tony drummed his fingers on the table. “Really, I was lucky to find even this map, but apparently Uncle was at least smart enough to know the general whereabouts of the Viscounts other properties. He’s got one in Florida, a home in the city and of course, several in England.”

“We’re running the risk that he won’t be in Florida.” Steve pointed out. “What then?”

“I’ll burn it down anyway.” Tony said stubbornly. “Maybe it will scare him enough so he stays on that side of the ocean.”

“Our pirate.” Steve smiled and blew him a kiss. “I love that streak of vengeance.”

“Yeah, comin’ along real nice an’ blood thirsty, aint ya?” Bucky twirled a knife through his fingers. “So what if he is there?”

“I’m going to stake out the property.” Tony stared down at the diagram of the land. “Find the best way in. I’d like to get into the house while he is out one day, or even while he is sleeping. He spent so much time acting as if he owned my house and all the people inside, it would be nice to turn the tables on him for once.”

“You don’ jus’ wanna run up with swords drawn and scare him?” Bucky grinned. “Could be fun to see him scream.”

“Bucky has a point.” Steve raised an eyebrow, sending his first mate an adoring look. “It  _would_ be fun to hear that fucker scream. Serve the bastard right to be pissin’ himself terrified before you kill him.”

“My my, Captain. I  _do_ love when you talk all vicious.” Bucky teased and Steve yanked him down onto the bed, dragging his fingers through the long dark hair and kissing him until Bucky was rolling them over, spreading his legs so Steve could lay between them, arching his back and panting for  _more_ , the barely dampened burn of desire from the past several days sparking wildly between them.

“Stevie, Stevie,  _please_ —”

Steve laughed against Bucky’s mouth, whispered, “ _Desperate_?” and sat up long enough to pull his shirt up and over his head, flexing just to put on a show when Bucky moaned a little and reached for him again.

“Tony.” Steve paused with his hand on his trousers, stopping Bucky from ripping at them. “Tony, baby, will you come here?”

“Come here, sugar. Come play with us.” Bucky rolled his hips and a groan punched from Steve’s chest, one hand landing low on Bucky’s waist, pushing up the linen shirt so he could press over the muscled abdomen, and Bucky hissed, pushing his hips up again, sucking on Steve’s tongue as it invaded his mouth.  

“Uh–” Tony cleared his throat and tried to shake his head, even though he made no effort to look away. “I don’t– I don’t know. I don’t– I don’t know about that yet.”

“Oh.” Steve hid the disappointment in his eyes behind a cough, swallowing a few times to clear the hoarseness from his voice. “Honey, that’s alright. We’ll wait.”

“We’ll wait.” Bucky said, even though he sounded as if the words killed him. “However long ya need.”

“No, um, you guys should–” Tony motioned to the bed. “I don’t mind. I know it’s been a while for you and just because I’m not ready doesn’t mean that you cant–you guys can keep going.”

“Sugar, ain’t gonna do nothin’ until you’re ready.” Bucky sounded more sure of it this time. “I told ya Stevie would understand, huh? We don’t want to do this without ya.”

“It’s alright.” Steve repeated and leaned down to place a much more controlled kiss on Bucky’s lips. “Let’s get back to this map and figure out the best way to–”

“Wait.” Tony broke in and they both looked up. “I’m not ready for–” he looked down at his feet. “Both of you is just– it’s too much right now. I know we’ve been getting closer and I’m happy but–” he hesitated. “I don’t know if I’m ready for both of you yet.”

“Yeah, we know.” Steve nodded slowly. “Tony, honey, we told you– however much or little you want of–”

“I love you.” Tony blurted and they smiled at each other, then at him. “And I  _do_ want to be with both of you again but-but-but—” he sighed in frustration, even while Bucky murmured something about  _loving that stutter_.

“We love you too.” Steve slid off Bucky and crossed to Tony, cupping his hand to the back of Tony’s neck and bringing him in for a sweet kiss. “And we will wait however long you need to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Can I watch?” Tony whispered into his ear then, his fingers tight on Steve’s shoulders. “Can I watch you and Bucky together? I want you and I want this–  _need_ this, wound so tight I feel like I might explode, but I need a little distance too. Do you understand? A little distance so I don’t feel so– so overwhelmed? Can I just…watch?”

“Oh  _fuck_.” Steve swore and Tony blushed at the profanity, which only made Steve curse again. “Oh fuck yes.  _Yes_ , Tony. That’s how you wanna play?  _Yes_.”

“What did he say?” Bucky wanted to know, propping himself up on one elbow as Steve kissed Tony again, watching as Tony stood up on his toes and pressed their bodies together. “Stevie?”

“ _Bucky_.” Steve’s eyes were hot and Bucky sucked in a quick breath when Steve grabbed him by the hips and yanked him to the edge of the bed, hooking his hands in Bucky’s pants. “Baby, Tony wanted to know–” a searing kiss, biting at Bucky’s bottom lip. “–if he could watch us together.”

“Oh  _fuck_.” Bucky moaned and sat up so Steve could rip his shirt off and toss it in the corner. “Tony baby are you—” the words muffled when Steve took his mouth again. “— you wanna watch– are you sure–”

“I’m sure.” Tony bit at his palm so he wouldn’t whimper, dropping into a chair because his knees gave out when Steve grabbed the ties at Bucky’s waist and  _tore_ , ripping his pants down the seam and pushing them open, dragging them off the rest of Bucky’s legs until the big first mate was naked on the bed. Naked and panting and  _begging_ –

“Shit Stevie, it’s been so long, don’t make me wait–”

“Not gonna make you wait.” Steve promised, scrambling for the drawer and grabbing their oil. “Baby, been waiting so long to be buried inside you, gonna feel so good, Jesus, I can’t even–”

Tony watched with wide eyes, sliding down in his chair so he could be more comfortable as Steve placed dripping fingers low between Bucky’s thighs, leaving sloppy kisses over Bucky’s chest and down to his belly as he worked a finger deep inside him.

Bucky cried out, threw his head back against the bed and grabbed at the sheets, and Steve whispered soft things to him, ran soothing touches down his leg, and added another, stretching Bucky as quickly as he could without hurting him because oh god– oh god he  _needed_ —

“Steve.” Bucky’s eyes slammed close. “ _Baby_!”

“I’ll slow down.” Steve apologized. “I’ll slow down, I promise, but  _shit_ Bucky, I need you so bad. I’ll slow down, I’ll be gentler but I need–”

“If ya slow down I’ll throw ya overboard.” Bucky gasped. “More.  _Now_. More of you now.”

Steve gave a relieved laugh and Tony jerked in his seat when the blonde pulled his fingers free of Bucky’s body and started working at the ties of his own pants, freeing his cock and slicking a hand over it.

“Tony.” he said hoarsely. “Ready? Ready us?”

“M-Me too?” Tony stammered, suddenly less sure of his request as he had been just a moment before. “You want me to–”

“What’s fun about watchin’ if ya can’t enjoy it too?” Bucky teased, and wet his lips when Tony hesitantly eased his pants down to his thighs, licking at his palm to ease the first stroke across his length.

“Good Christ.” Steve went still, too distracted by the sight of Tony touching himself to remember what he was doing. “Oh honey, that’s so pretty. So fucking  _pretty_.”

“Gonna need more than jus’ that to make it good and slick, baby.” Bucky raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth invitingly. “M’happy to help ya with it. Come here and let me get my tongue on ya.”

“N-no.” Tony shook his head, even as a tremor ran through him at the thought of Bucky’s  _mouth_. “No but keep going. K-Keep going. Please. Let me watch, let me see–”

They both groaned when he said  _please_ , and Bucky yelped a little when Steve pressed against him, slick and blunt and oh  _fuck_ that first push had him nearly coming off the bed, almost biting through his lip as Steve filled him, a relentless shove that had Tony leaning forward in his chair and gasping, his mouth falling open as he watched every inch of Steve disappear inside Bucky.

“Are you alright?” Steve stopped to kiss Bucky, all over his face, down his neck, keeping himself still with every bit of his concentration, wanting nothing more than to pound into Bucky and  _finally_ release everything that had been building for so many weeks, wanted to push Tony over the edge with just this, just watching them together.

He wanted everything, wanted it  _all_.

“I’m a greedy man.” Steve said roughly and Bucky moaned, tightening around him. “I’m a greedy man, a pirate captain and I require both my husbands coming apart for me, do you understand? _Both of you_.”

“Oh  _shit_.” Tony’s head dropped back, thunking against the chair and he ran his palm down his cock, shuddering at the pressure. “Steve–”

“You didn’t answer me, Bucky.” Steve flexed his hips and Bucky laughed through a  _oh god please, Stevie, please_ –. “I’m right here, baby.” He assured him, and turned his head to watch Tony, who was just staring, gripping the base of his cock now as if he was already edging towards his peak. “Right here for you too, Tony. What do you need? What can I–?”

“Oil.” Tony blurted and Steve snatched it up, tossing it to him quickly and Bucky opened his eyes in time to see Tony spread handful of oil over himself, spilling it in drops onto his thighs, the  _squelch_ of his hand moving over his cock sounding loud over their breathing.

“Look at ya all oiled up like that.” A groan punched from Bucky’s throat. “So gorgeous baby, can’t believe we never did this before, could watch ya touch yourself  like that– _oh_!” he yelled when Steve pulled out of him then slid back in with an easy stroke. “Yes, Stevie yes,  _shit_ —”

“Yeah, sweetheart. Hold onto me. Tony–”

“Yes.” Tony breathed. “Yes, I’m ready, come on.”

Steve didn’t need anymore than that, and took Bucky  _hard_ , filling him with short fast strokes, pulling cries from his first mate, Bucky’s words so slurred in his pleasure that they could barely understand him as he asked for more and  _more_.

Steve yanked Bucky further to the edge of the bed and lifted those long legs right over his shoulders, open mouthed kisses on every patch of skin he could reach, leaving bruises on Bucky’s hips, hitting every sweet spot inside Bucky with each thrust.

Tony forgot to be shy, forgot to be self conscious and stroked himself in time with Steve, jerking his hand over his own cock and panting as he watched the flex and play of all the muscles in front of him. Both the pirates were tanned beautifully, miles of golden skin marred only by various scars and the brilliant ink of Bucky’s tattoos. Two pair of blue eyes that burned hot and the rumble of deep voices as each got closer to their edge got rougher, more desperate.

It felt like forever, but it must have only been a handful of minutes before Steve groaned, “Ah shit I’m close.” and bent far over Bucky’s body to crush their mouths together. “Too soon, I’m sorry but I can’t wait, been so long without you, been too long without my husband’s and I  _need_ –”

“Come for me.” Bucky urged, arching his back and tightening around Steve. “Come on, come on  _Captain_ , let me feel you, clear inside me, huh?”

“No! No, don’t come like that! I want to see you!” Tony cried, and then covered his mouth with his clean hand, beyond mortified that he had said that out loud. “I mean–I mean—”

“God  _dammit_ he wants to see–.” Bucky’s eyes rolled back at a particularly hard push, arching his back to pull Steve deeper inside him despite the ache. “Stevie, he wants’ta see ya come all over me, make a right mess’a me, come on, baby, come on–”

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck—” Steve tore himself from Bucky’s body, leaving Bucky to yell over the sudden emptiness, and stroked himself once, twice—

“Oh my god. Oh Jesus  _fucking_ —” Tony’s mouth fell open as he watched Steve spill over Bucky’s stomach and cock, pulsing thick and white, cursing through each sharp pulse of pleasure, and before he was even done, Bucky was coming too, using Steve’s spend to ease the way as Steve helped him finish, their big hands entwined and covered in the mess as Bucky threw his head back and shouted his release.

Steve collapsed onto Bucky’s chest, smearing the puddle between them but too blissed out to care, not when Bucky was still twitching and moaning beneath him, tremors rocking his body as he tried to get himself under control.

“Ah sweetheart, you feel so good around me.” Steve whispered and slid his fingers through the wet smears to stick them deep in his throat, sucking them clean with a loud moan. “Taste so good, oh  _fuck_ , I’ve missed you.”

“Christ.” Bucky shivered and wound his hand into Steve’s hair, keeping him firmly pressed to his chest. “ _Stevie_ —”

“You’re turn, Tony.” Steve murmured, and Bucky slurred his agreement. “Unless you want us to help you.” Another swipe across Bucky’s stomach, another nearly obscene slurp as Steve cleaned his fingers. “You want my mouth, Tony? You can have my mouth.” He smirked when Tony’s eyes flew wide, his hand stuttering over his length.

“Or you can have mine.” Bucky was still breathing hard, his pale eyes dazed, but he ran his tongue over his lips until they were glistening and red. “I bet I can swallow ya, sweet thing. Take every inch of ya down my throat and make ya come like that.” Tony’s whole body jerked helplessly and this time the whimper was more of a whine, nearing frantic as he grew desperate to finish.

“I can’t wait to be back inside you Tony.” Steve scooped some of their spend up and offered it to Bucky, who licked and lapped at his fingers, curling his tongue around them as if he had Tony’s cock in his mouth. “Can’t wait to have you coming apart around me.”  

“Fuck yes.” Bucky nipped at Steve’s fingertips playfully. “Or you can be Captain with me, Tony, huh?” Tony’s breath caught, his hand speeding up, and Bucky grinned knowingly. “Yeah, sugar, ya wanna be inside me, wanna bend me over the bed and know what t’feels like to fuck someone?”

“Being inside Bucky is like heaven.” Steve kissed him long and slow, pushing Bucky’s wrists up above his head and holding him there with one big hand, smiling when Bucky went limp and trusting beneath him. “Hot and tight and  _slick_ –”

“Oh–” Tony dropped his head back and moaned as his legs started shaking, his orgasm rushing over him. “Oh shit– Oh– _oh_ –”

“Come for us, baby.” Steve urged. “Let us see you, been too long since we heard you.”

“Come on, sweet thing.” Bucky groaned. “Let me hear ya scream some Italian, huh? Lose a little control for us, just a little–”

“Ah!” Tony yelled as he came, a burst of Italian from his lips, stroking himself quickly as he poured over his hand and down onto his stomach. “Fuck, fuck–  _è stato così bello_ , its so good, I forgot–  _ho dimenticato quanto fosse bello_ – I forgot how good this was. Forgot how good we are together – I need you, I  _need_ you—”

“Tony.” Steve sighed, dropping his head back to Bucky’s chest. “Oh husband, you are just  _so gorgeous_.”

**********************

Tony was still halfway to incoherent when Steve peeled himself off of Bucky and went for a rag to clean up, wiping over Bucky’s stomach carefully, leaving sweet kisses everywhere before he moved to kneel by Tony’s feet and start to wipe him down as well.

Tony came back to himself with a start, staring down at Steve, then over at Bucky who had rolled to his side and was still smiling, satisfied and lazy.

“Oh m-m-my god.” Tony blushed to his hairline. “What did we just do?”

Steve bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh, sitting up on his knees to kiss him thoroughly. “Don’t be shy, honey that was wonderful. It was  _wonderful_.” he repeated when Tony shook his head and tried to hide his face in his clean hand.

“Don’t be shy, sweet thing.” Bucky wrapped the sheet around his waist before coming over to kiss Tony too, carding his fingers through the soft curls, down over the goatee. “Can’t tall ya how happy it makes me that ya still blush with us, hm? Blushin’ and speakin’ Italian and stammering like that. Perfect.”

“Really, really perfect.” Steve agreed and Tony finally met their eyes, offering a shy smile. “There he is.” Steve left a kiss on Tony’s stomach. “There’s our husband.”

“Our husband.” Bucky nodded. “We love you.”

“I love you too.” Tony’s cheeks were still bright red, but he kicked out of his pants and let Bucky pull his shirt up over his shoulders so they were naked together, and Steve swooped him right into his arms and carried him to the bed.

“Get some sleep.” He whispered, and pulled the covers over Tony and Bucky to tuck them in. “I just have to check on the men, then I’ll come to bed too.”

“Mmmph.” Tony mumbled, his nose already smooshed into Bucky’s chest, ready to fall asleep after a mind blanking orgasm.

“Adorable.” Bucky chuckled and kissed his cheek fondly before smiling up at Steve. “We’ll be here waitin’ for ya, Stevie.”

**********************

**********************

Bucky startled awake when Steve made it back to bed, and the blond shushed him, kissing his forehead as he slid under the quilts.

“Go back to sleep, husband.” Steve murmured, fighting a yawn and wound an arm over Tony’s waist to put his hand on Bucky’s side. “I love you.”

Bucky sat up in bed abruptly, disrupting Tony who made an entirely cranky noise and turned into Steve’s body instead, grumbling over it all without even opening his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Steve frowned. “Are you alright?”

“You called me husband.” Bucky said slowly. “You called– you called me  _husband_.”

“Of course I did.” Steve didn’t see the problem. “I  _always_ call you–”

“You  _never_ call me husband.” Bucky corrected. “You call us Tony’s husbands, an’ he calls us  _his_ , and sometimes you call me an’ him  _your_ husbands but you’ve never just called  _me_ husband.”

He cleared his throat lightly and whispered, “I like it. All these years I never thought we needed a label for each other but I like it. I like husband.”

“Husband.” Steve kept one arm around Tony so they wouldn’t disturb him again, and pulled Bucky into a long kiss with the other. “ _Husband_. For the rest of our lives, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded and they lay back down, hands intertwined. “I love you.”

Between them, Tony smiled to himself and burrowed further into their arms.

 _His husbands_.

_God, he loved them._


	42. Chapter 42

“Make sure the three a’ya come back.” Happy said, pointing his carving knife first at first Steve and Bucky and then swinging it towards Tony. “Ya hear me? I refuse to deal with any you weeping and wailin’ about the ship cause the other was stupid enough to die, I will  _mutiny_ before I put up with that shit. Don’t think I won’t.” **  
**

Tony took a drink of his coffee and smirked at the cook. “I’ve heard you threaten to mutiny at least once a day since I came aboard the _Nomad_.”

“Yeah, and one of these days I’ll actually do it. And then you will all be sorry.” Happy warned. “You’ll see.”

“Now, I don’t want to be rude–” Hawk cleared his throat loudly. “But I can’t help but notice that you only included the lover boys over there when you demanded that we all return.”

“Yeah…” Sam chewed his bread thoughtfully. “I heard that too. What’d’ya make of that Hawk?”

“Well, if I were goin’ to risk gettin’ my feelings hurt, I’d think this surly bastard didn’t give a flyin’ fornication if we come back from this at all!” Hawk sounded entirely offended. “After we have worked with him for so many years!”

“It’s a damn shame.” Sam agreed and leaned into Hawks shoulder with a woebegone sigh. “It’s almost as if since Tony came around, you and me aren’t half as interesting as we used to be.”

“Maybe if ya quit bitchin’ an’ actually did something around the ship we’d want ya around.” Bucky grunted around his breakfast. “Or at least quit bitchin’ and jus’ fuck your problems out.”

“Bucky.” Steve chided, but he had to hide his grin in his cup. “Fucking doesn’t solve everyone’s problems.”

“Well now, I dunno about that.” Bucky tipped his chair back on two legs and grinned cockily, blue eyes sparkling out from beneath a fringe of dark hair. “I’m feelin’ like just bout  _all_ my problems are solved this morning.”

“That’s disgusting.” Hawk made a face. “Don’t bring that here. Not while I’m eating my breakfast.”

“Not in front of my food.” Sam complained. “C’mon now.”

Bucky wasn’t the least bit apologetic, and Steve hooked an arm around his neck and planted a loud kiss on his mouth, running his hand from Bucky’s knee to his thigh and swallowing the moan from his first mates lips.

“Stop that.” Happy ordered. “What did I tell you about gettin’ like that in my kitchen!”

“Sorr,y Happy.” Steve murmured without taking his eyes off of Bucky. “We’ll stop.”

Tony watched from the other side of the table and smiled to himself over the obvious bliss between the two pirates. Their time together, and then sharing a bed all night had done wonders for both of them, and if Tony wasn’t so focused on getting to land, he would be feeling relaxed too.

As it was, he had woken up early and went out on the deck to practice with his sword until Steve had come to get him for breakfast, insisting that Tony at least have some coffee to settle his nerves, that he at least come and sit with them for a few minutes.

The coffee had helped, and the company was nice, but Tony still kept a bit of distance, needing the space as he tried to center his mind, to calm his thoughts.

They were so close.  _So close_  to finding Tiberius and ending all of it. So close and Tony could almost–

“Come back to us.” The pressure of Steve’s mouth over his own brought Tony out of his rapidly spiraling thoughts and he startled back to the moment, instinctively tilting his head and parting his lips to draw out the embrace.

Steve didn’t hesitate to cup Tony’s jaw, to smooth his fingers through Tony’s hair and urge him closer, letting his tongue slip and curl through the warmth of Tony’s mouth. “Are you alright, sweetheart?’ he asked softly. “Still with us?”

“I’m here.” Tony nodded, but he knew his smile was weak when Steve kissed him again, hand at the back of Tony’s head to keep him close.

“Alright, sugar?” Bucky asked when Steve pulled away, and Tony nodded again. “Well then, we ready to go? It’s gonna be a long day, ya know?” Bucky pushed away from the table, and Hawk and Sam stood up to follow. “Stevie?”

“Give me and the kid a minute.” Happy said and Steve waited for Bucky to drop a kiss on Tony’s head before clearing everyone out of the kitchen.

“Everything alright, Happy?” Tony hurriedly swallowed the rest of his coffee and sent the cook a sidelong glance. “You aren’t going to try to talk me out of this, are you?” 

“Be careful.” Happy said grimly. “Tony, I know ya wanna kill this guy, I know ya want your revenge, but I’m tellin’ you to be  _careful_. Don’t be reckless and get yourself killed, alright?”

“Aw, Happy.” Tony slid his pistols into his belt and reached fro his sword. “If I didn’t know better, Id think you cared about me.” 

“Bullshit.” Happy rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “I’m jus’ sayin’ Ive gotten used to you doin’ my dishes, so don’t ruin it for me.”  

“Right.” Tony fit his hat on his head and held out his hand for Happy to shake. “Thank you.” 

“I ain’t shakin’ that.” Happy snorted and swatted his hand away. “Get out of here. Go be a pirate.” 

“Yes sir.” Tony tossed him a salute and headed out the swinging doors. “I’m off to be a pirate.” 

********************

********************

The Viscounts Florida estate was smaller than Tony had thought it would be, but judging by Hawks low whistle and Sam’s snort of “‘f _ucking plantation_ ”, it was more than the pirates had thought to see when they came over the low rise and stared down into the valley.

“Good money in this  _inheriting-a-title_  business, isn’t there?” Hawk asked, pulling his spyglass to take a closer peek at the property. “What did he do, jus’ wait for the old man to die and then cash in?”

“Mostly.” Tony nodded, peering through a spyglass of his own. “I’m sure the slave trading didn’t hurt either.”

“Prick.” Sam muttered. “I count six guards.”

“Nine.” Hawk corrected. “Three around the corner patrolling.”

“Two more on the north end.” Bucky appeared from their left. “That seems to be the least protected entrance, and it backs up right into the hill.”

“Four at the front gates.” Steve dropped his pack on the ground and went to his stomach like the rest of them, frowning as he studied the sprawling estate. “But that doesn’t seem like enough men for a property this size. Where are the rest?”

“He travels with an armed guard.” Tony supplied. “Unless he was coming directly from his town home to my Uncles home, he always had six men with him when he traveled. I imagine at least six are with him now since this is Spanish land.” 

“Tell me something.” Steve glanced back down at the property then over to Sam and Hawk. “For a man who has no issues with slavery, living in a territory that hasn’t outlawed it yet, and on an estate this big, why are the slave quarters all empty? Why are the guards the only people I’ve seen? And so  _few_ guards. Where is everyone else?” 

“He doesn’t have fields or anything.” Hawk pointed out. “Maybe he just doesn’t own slaves.”

“House servants then.” Steve pressed. “They would sleep in the outbuildings, not in the main house. At the very least the guards should sleep there, but most of those shacks are boarded up and sealed shut. Why? Does he keep everyone in the house with him?” 

“If everyone sleeps inside the house, it’s going to make getting in very difficult.” Tony chewed at the inside of his cheek as he thoughts. “Especially at night or early mornings. And sneaking around all these guards in the daytime–”

“Difficult but not impossible.” Sam decided. “Especially if we split up and take over the back ends of the house. In fact, we could probably get in, get rid of Tiberius and back out the rear doors before the men up front are even alerted.”

“Ya think?” Bucky squinted at him. “Even with the extra men that travel with him?”

“I’ve see you take on half a dozen men, Bronco.” Hawk rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me two or three scare ya. Besides, Tony’s all cute and vicious now so–”

“–Cute and vicious?” Tony sputtered. “ _What_?!”

“–so it’s really five of us against them, not just four of us and our sidekick.”

“I’m gonna string you up by your boot straps.” Tony threatened and Hawk was just opening his mouth to snark something back when Sam yanked them both down into the grass, hissing, “shut up! Your voices will carry!”

The five pirates edged closer to the drop off of the hill, peering over the edge as a carriage rolled in down the lane, two guards riding in front, two more behind, and two off to the side, heads turning every which way to scout out any danger.

“There you are, you bastard.” Tony whispered, watching as the carriage came to a stop and the door opened, letting none other than the Viscount Tiberius Stone out near the steps. Even from this distance they could tell he was drunk, stumbling over his feet and barking orders to the guards before making his way into the house.

“We should take him now.” Tony’s hand went to his dagger. “When he is drunk and careless.”

“Sugar, he might be drunk and careless, but the guards are not.” Bucky warned, stilling Tony’s hand. “We should wait and come back after in the early morning when most of them will be asleep. They will all be in the house, but its easier to overpower sleeping men, even if we are outnumbered.” 

“In the morning?” Tony’s eyes widened. “No! I am not waiting that long!”

“Sweetheart, Bucky is right.” Steve shook his head when Tony sent him an affronted look. “If we charge in right now, we would be cut down before we even made the door. But if we wait until early morning, well before the sun rises than we can find Tiberius sleeping, slit his throat and be sailing away with the morning tide.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “I know you don’t like it, Tony, but it’s a good plan. Let’s take the evening, wait until after midnight and make our move then.”

“What am I supposed to all night, then?” Tony asked crossly, letting himself be led away from the hill, crouched low until they made open ground and could straighten up to retrieve the horses. “I didn’t plan this to be a  _holiday_. I just want this over with!”

“You two should be offended that Tony don’t know what to do all night if he’s not killin’ someone.” Hawk said with a grin, swinging up into the saddle and clucking his tongue softly at the horse. “Very offended. Tony baby if these two aren’t enough to keep ya busy you could always go skirt chasin’ with me and Sammy Boy.”

“Call me Sammy boy one more time.” Sam glared at him. “And I’ll make it so you _’_ re the skirt the men go chasing.”

Tony flushed red, smiling apologetically at Steve and Bucky. “That’s not what I meant. I just–”

“We know what ya meant, sugar.” Bucky hauled himself onto his big stallion, and Tony took a minute to appreciate how  _good_ his pirate looked on a horse. “But don’t worry. Stevie an’ I are gonna make sure you are distracted all night.”

“Yeah?” Tony swallowed a little nervously, glancing uncertainly in Steve’s direction. “You think?”

“Oh, honey.” Steve cupped Tony’s jaw and brought him in for a long kiss, teasing at a full bottom lip with his tongue before sweeping in to taste, licking through his mouth until Tony moaned softly and stood on his toes to deepen the kiss even more. “Honey, I promise–” Steve’s voice dropped into a rumble and Tony shivered clear to his core. “I  _promise_ we will keep you distracted. All night long.”

***************

***************

Steve and Bucky did their absolute best to keep Tony distracted for the rest of the afternoon, and despite his initial reluctance to leave the Viscount’s estate, Tony found himself thoroughly charmed by the village market that Steve led them through. He _ooh_ -ed over the beautiful fabrics on display and  _ahh_ -ed at the trinkets in the stalls, munched happily on syrupy sweet oranges, and traded messy kissing with his pirates, who couldn’t seem to resist him with juice on his lips.

They wandered through several different streets, Tony moving from one booth to another, exclaiming over every new thing he found, Bucky and Steve following a few steps behind, sharing smiles over their loves excitement.

It was good to see him smiling, good to see that spark in his eyes and a flush in his cheeks. Too long now, everything between the three of them had been tense and stressful, easy moments like this put to the side so they could concentrate on the bigger issues, and both the Captain and his first mate were looking forward to Tony just being  _Tony_ again, not angry, not hurt, and not sad.

“Did you lose that lovely paperweight?” Tony asked suddenly, running his fingers over a perfectly rounded stone in one stall, admiring the colors that ran through it. “Should we get another one?”

“What paperweight is that, honey?” Steve handed over a coin to a fruit vendor and slipped a few more oranges into his bag for later.

“The pretty blue one in our room.” Tony moved on to a different display, and missed the confused look Steve and Bucky shared. “It’s got such an odd shape to it, and I always meant to ask where you got it, but then…then everything happened and it slipped my mind.”

“The pretty blue paperweight.” Bucky repeated blankly. “Tony, we don’t have a blue paperweight.”

“You kept it in the drawer beside the bed.” Tony clarified, glancing up at them. “And I used it a few times, but I haven’t been able to find it again.”

“Holy shit.” Bucky grabbed at Steve’s arm and lowered his voice. “Stevie, he thinks it’s a paperweight. Our  _toy_? He thinks it’s a  _paperweight_.”

“What?” Steve frowned. “No, he couldn’t possibly mean—oh  _no_.” All the color washed from Steve’s face, then came flooding back in to stain his cheeks bright red. “ _That’s_ why he kept putting it out on the map on my desk. I put it away like three different times and he kept getting it out.” 

“Right.” Bucky agreed. “I had to put it away a few times too, and he always looked at me weird for it.”  

“He thinks it’s a goddamn paperweight.” Steve ran a hand over his face. “ _Oh my god_. Oh no.” 

“What are you whispering about?” Tony cocked his head at them, eyes wide and curious and  _so damn innocent_  they didn’t even know what to do with him.

“Um, Tony.” Steve motioned to him, pulled him into an alley. “Tony, honey–” he schooled his features so he wouldn’t laugh. “Um. The paperweight you’re asking about? It’s not– it’s not a paperweight.”

“Well, it’s certainly not a rock.” Tony said blankly. “Why can’t I use it as a paperweight? It’s too pretty to just sit in a drawer all the time.”

“No um–” Steve cleared his throat. “It’s certainly not a  _rock_ , either. Tony, you’re right about that. The thing is– um,– we use that to– it’s um–”

Tony waited patiently, an eyebrow raised as Steve stumbled through the sentence. “Well, here’s what it is–”

“Sugar.” Bucky took a deep breath. “It’s not a  _paperweight_. It’s a…toy. It’s something we use in bed. It’s um– we use it to–” he started to grin and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Stevie, ya gotta do this, I can’t tell him. I can’t say it.”

“In bed?” They could tell from his tone that he didn’t understand at all. “What do you mean, _in bed_? What could you possibly use it for?”

“Well….” Steve eyed Bucky, who clapped both hands over his mouth to muffle the laughter. “I use it to  _prepare_ Bucky, ya know? When we are together?”

“Prepare him.” Tony repeated and Steve groaned a little, running his hand over his face. “You mean like how you do with your fingers before–” Tony’s mouth snapped shut, his face turning scarlet. “ _Oh_. Oh m-my– oh my—uh, really?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “Sometimes on our days on shore, Bucky will–will wear it? And then later we can– later he is already ready for me. Or– or he will wear it after to keep everything–” he cleared his throat. “Um, inside.”

Tony only stared at them, from Bucky who was trying his hardest not to bite through his tongue, to Steve who looked entirely mortified by the entire conversation.

“Bucky wears it after.” Tony echoed. “To keep everything  _inside_? What do you mean to keep everything–  _oh no_.” His eyes went wide and  _horrified_ and behind Steve, Bucky snorted and had to look away, dragging his hands through his hair to keep himself under control. 

“YOU LET ME USE THAT AS A PAPERWEIGHT?!” Tony screeched. “OH MY GOD!!!!” 

“We thought maybe you were trying to hint that you wanted to play with it.” Steve said lamely. “I mean, you kept leaving it out in obvious places and–”

“I WAS TRYING TO HOLD DOWN A GODDAMN MAP!” Tony threw his hands in the air. “AND YOU GUYS USE IT FOR THAT!?  _OH MY GOD!_ ”

“Tony–” Steve reached out for him and Tony swatted his hand away. “Tony just let me explain–” 

“You guys are DEVIANTS!” he hollered and Bucky finally collapsed into helpless laughter, dropping to the ground and absolutely  _cackling_. 

“No, Tony, honey it’s okay!” Steve was still trying to salvage the moment. “It’s nothing weird or anything, we just–”

“I WALKED AROUND AND PLAYED WITH IT WHILE I WAS TALKING!” Tony shouted, and Bucky pounded at the ground with his fist, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep his sides from splitting. 

“Uh, we wash it before and after every use?” Steve offered, and Tony’s look was so horrified, so entirely  _scandalized_ that Bucky howled all over again, wiping at tears as they poured down his cheeks.

“Sweetheart–” Steve reached out again and Tony swatted him away a second time, and Steve’s lips quivered as he tried not to chuckle over how completely offended Tony was.

“I need a drink.” Tony announced. “Right now!”

He turned on his heel and marched away, flinging one last “DEVIANTS!” over his shoulder and Steve slid down the wall to sit next to Bucky, who still hadn’t calmed down.

“You’re not helping.” he said dryly, and that set Bucky off all over again, and Steve watched until he had to start laughing too. “Alright. Well that– that is a conversation I never thought I’d have to have.” He admitted. “Do you think he will talk to us after this?”

“I think the least we should do is go an’ buy him a real paperweight, huh Stevie?” Bucky elbowed him, shoulders shaking as he tried to reel himself in. “I mean, maybe not a  _blue_ one but–”

“He’s never going to talk to us again.” Steve mourned. “You couldn’t have waited to laugh at him? Had to do it right now?”

“Did you see his eyes? I’ve never seen them so big!” Bucky finally managed a full breath, a few more chuckles escaping. “Innocent thing. He’s never gonna let us near him again.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely never letting us near him again.” Steve agreed. “Not after  _that_.”

****************

****************

It was dark, and Tony was already on his third drink when Steve and Bucky entered the pub, and he narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously, watching as Bucky visibly attempted to quell another burble laughter, and Steve elbowed him, muttering something along the lines of, “ _Behave damn it_.”

“Husbands.” he said warily as they sat down across from him. “What do you want?”

“Just to have a drink with you, sugar.” Bucky winked at him and held him hand out, smiling when Tony slowly reached to take it. “There ya go. Not gonna swat us away anymore?”

“I might.” Tony said stiffly. “It depends on if you washed your hands.”

“Clean as a whistle.” Steve promised and Tony glared at him for a few more seconds before relenting and moving onto Steve’s lap when he motioned for him. “Hi.” Steve tucked his nose in Tony’s neck. “Sorry about that, honey. We’d forgotten all about it, I promise. And we never used it while you were here. So even though you thought it was something else, I promise it was clean.”

“Hm.” Tony still sounded like he absolutely disapproved.

“Don’t be like that, sugar.” Bucky leaned in close to kiss his cheek and whispered, “We’d play with it with you, if ya wanted. Would be fun to see ya all stretched open around it.”

“Jesus Christ.” Tony’s face turned red again, but he didn’t jump away like Steve thought he would. “Bucky, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Tony’s lack of reaction and scooted closer, tickling his fingers up Tony’s thighs. “You aren’t jus’ a  _little_ curious about it?”

“N-no.” Tony denied, but even he knew it sounded weak. “N-N-Not at all.”

“That’s why ya got that stutter again, hm?” Bucky pressed. “Cause you’re abs’lutely sure?”

“Y-yes.”

“God, I love your stutter.” Steve chuckled and mouthed over Tony’s throat, scraping his teeth lightly over the pulse. “You aren’t  _really_ mad at us, are you Tony? Bucky probably shouldn’t have laughed so hard, but it is a  _little_ funny, isn’t it?”

“It’s barely funny.” Tony grumped, but he kissed Bucky when the big first mate bumped their noses together. “Alright, it’s maybe a little funny.”

“We won’t laugh at you anymore about it.” Steve promised. “In fact we can just get rid of it, if it really is that odd to you.”

“Well I mean, don’t get  _rid_ of it.” Tony bit at his lip awkwardly and Bucky’s eyes widened, staring at Steve over Tony’s shoulder. “Is it– is it uncomfortable?” he asked timidly. “To wear it like that?” 

“Nah, baby.” Bucky flicked his tongue into Tony’s ear to make the pretty brunette shiver. “It feels good,  _so good_ , feels full and then when Steve takes it out–” Steve groaned quietly. “It’s so easy to fit him inside and–”

“Hey!” Hawk and Sam called for them across the noisy pub and Bucky pulled away with a reluctant sigh.

“I’ll finish telling ya later.” he murmured, tugging at one of Tony’s curls. “If ya want.”

“Tell me one more thing.” Tony might have been blushing, but he cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders and didn’t stutter at all when he asked, “If I used it? If I practiced with it, would it be easier for me to take  _both_ of you?”

Absolute silence at the table, Steve and Bucky shocked into speechlessness, and Tony only blinked at them, eyes wide and innocent. “I mean, I read in one of my books that when there is three of us–”

“Heya Cap.” Sam patted Steve’s shoulder and dropped into a chair, kicking another one out for Hawk and waving at the serving girl so she would bring them a drink. “Are we ready to talk some strategy?”

Silence, Tony just barely smirking from where he sat on Steve’s lap, Bucky frozen in place, partly leaning into their space.

“What happened?” Hawk frowned. “Tony, did you break them?”

“I might have.” Tony said, entirely too pleased with himself.

“Well let’s leave them here and go find a pretty girl to dance with.” The navigator suggested. “Suns just barely down, I still have time to seduce a sweet maiden before we start planning the murder and mayhem, hm?”

“I’m going to go with Sam and Hawk.” Tony kissed Bucky’s forehead, then turned to smooch Steve’s cheek. “Alright?”

“Uh–”

“Tony–”

“Maybe we could–”

“Wait, don’t leave–”

“He’s going to kill me.” Steve thumped his head down on the table after Tony had gone. “How does someone so innocent, say something so  _filthy_?”

“I dunno, Stevie.” Bucky slammed back the rest of his drink. “But if ya think I’m letting him get further than about a foot away from us all night, you’re wrong. Not after he said  _that_.”

Bucky was up and gone just that fast, chasing Tony down where he was getting another drink at the bar with Clint.

“Cap.” Sam sat back down next to him holding a drink of his own. “I ran that errand for you. The smithy had several rings already made since this is marryin’ season and all, so I chose three of those. I had to guess at sizes ya know, but I tried.”

“That’s fine, thank you Sam.” Steve answered without taking his eyes off Bucky, who was currently holding Tony close and whispering something that had their husbands eyes widening and his hands tightening around Bucky’s shoulders. “Did you have enough gold?”

“Plenty.” Sam watched his Captain for a long minute. “What are you going to do about Tony?”

“What do you mean?” Steve watched Bucky pull Tony out where others were dancing, dropping his hands low on Tony’s hips and swaying provocatively against him.

“I mean, since there’s no way you’re actually going to let him go and try to kill Tiberius, what are you going to do with him?”

“I’ve definitely thought about tying him to the bed and sneaking away.” Steve admitted and Sam cracked a smile. “But that wouldn’t be right. He deserves this, deserves to put an end to the man who killed his parents. Tony deserves this revenge and I’m going to make sure he gets it.”

“You aren’t worried about how it will change him?” Sam pressed. “I know we love to tease him but he really is still so naive, Cap. Innocent, even after what he’s been through.”

“Tony jumped out of a second floor window and followed Bucky and I to the Nomad.” Steve said thoughtfully. “He decided to stay on a ship full of pirates when he knew we could kill him and toss him overboard and no one could know. He demanded we teach him to fight, and when we broke his heart? He escaped and made his way back home, putting himself in danger all over again.”

He leaned further across the table, fixing his master gunner with a  _look_. “Tony lured his Uncle into a cage, then locked the door and sat on the pier outside and listened to the man scream while the building came down around him.”

“I can’t think that he still is innocent after that.” Steve shrugged now, sitting back in his chair. “But even if going after Ty completely changes him, I don’t care. This is what he wants, this is what I will give him.”

“Damn it, I gave Bucky years of trying to ruin Stane.” He took a drink of the ale, making a face at the bitter flavor. “The least I can give Tony is one dead Viscount.”

“And if it ruins Tony?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “If he hates the sea and pirates and everything you guys stand for after he is done? You know damn well putting a sword through a man changes someone. He could be completely different tomorrow. Wanting to go back to the city and live there. Wanting a quiet and calm life away from revenge and blood. What then?”

“Then I turn the  _Nomad_ over to you, and Bucky and I follow our husband onto shore.” Steve didn’t hesitate, didn’t even blink, only met Sam’s eyes steadily. “Either way, I’ll still have them, and the  _Nomad_ will still sail the seas. That’s all I want.”

Sam gave an impressed sort of grin. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Steve finished his drink and stood. “Give is a few hours alone and then we can meet up again, understand?”

“Aye, Cap.” Sam answered softly, tossing him the small package that held the rings. “A few hours.”

“Let’s go upstairs.” Steve found his husbands on the dance floor and wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist, effectively pinning Tony between their bodies. “Something I need to talk to you two about.”

“Ev’rything alright?” Bucky asked instantly, concerned by Steve’s serious expression.

“Everything’s fine.” Steve kissed him quickly, dropping his head to kiss Tony as well. “Let’s just go.”

“Yeah alright.” Bucky slapped some money down on the bar and grabbed the bottle of rum. “Let’s go.”

*************

*************

“What’r’ya doin’ Stevie?” Bucky asked lazily, tugging Tony back onto the bed with him and watching Steve pace through the room. “Gonna make me all anxious walkin’ around like that.”

“Have more to drink.” Tony suggested, shaking the bottle of rum at him. “It’s kept me relaxed and distracted all evening.”

“Mm.” Bucky pulled Tony tighter against him, fitting the slim hips right up against his own. “Relaxed and forgiving of our earlier conversation?”

“Forgiving.” Tony nodded, eyes fluttering closed when Bucky rocked into him. “And…curious.”

“Curious, huh? Lets talk about what you suggested at the table.” Bucky nibbled at Tony’s ear teasingly. “What was it ya said? Somethin’ bout both’a us?” he let his voice roughen, his accent thicken because he knew it would make Tony squirm. “Ya want both’a us, Tony? Think ya wanna try it?”

“Jesus.” Tony muttered and twisted on the bed until their legs tangled and their chests pressed together. “Bucky, I–”

“Can’t wait to be back inside ya.” Bucky crooned, digging his fingers into Tony’s back to make him arch closer. “Can’t wait to feel ya all tight an’ warm around me, all them pretty noises ya make when I touch ya.”

“Ah–” Tony wiggled closer, clutching at Bucky’s shirt. “ _Bucky_ –”

“Want ya b’neath me sugar.” Bucky continued, reaching out with one hand to motion for Steve to join them. “Want ya above me too. Want ya pinned b’tween Stevie and I an’ cryin’ out in your Italian when we make ya come, remember how good it was between us?”

“Yes.  _Yes_.” Tony panted  when Steve budged up against his back. “I want–”

“I know Stevie wants’ta talk to us bout somethin’.” Bucky met Steve’s eyes curiously before looking back down at Tony. “But first, before we gotta get all serious and start talkin’, maybe we can spend some time together like we did the other night?”

“ _Yes_.”

It might have been the rum, might have been the adrenaline from the upcoming fight, it might have been left over pleasure still thrumming through his veins from their time together aboard the  _Nomad_ , but Tony was suddenly done talking and ready to touch, so he scrambled up until he was straddling Bucky’s waist and could roll his hips down in a slow grind. “ _Yes_.”

“Fuck, sweetheart.” Bucky breathed and clutched at Tony’s hips to bring him back down against him. “Ah yes,  _please_.”

“Steve?” Tony asked, eyes a shade vulnerable, but Steve was already moving, pushing Bucky’s legs further apart so he could kneel between them, his chest to Tony’s back, one thick arm wrapped around Tony’s waist, the other reaching for Bucky, fingers tracing down the scruff at his beard and fisting in his shirt collar.

“My husbands.” he whispered thickly and Bucky groaned, bending his knees so they could dig into Steve’s ribs, cradling him tighter against them. “You know I love you.” Steve said then and Tony dropped his head back onto Steve’s shoulder with a shaky sigh. “I love both of you so much.  _So much_.”

He sucked a kiss onto Tony’s neck, worrying at it with his teeth until it bloomed purple and Tony was gasping for breath, Bucky’s pale eyes gleaming at such an obvious show of possessiveness.

“My husbands.” Steve said again, and started lifting Tony’s shirt up and over his shoulders so Bucky could get his fingers scratching over the beautifully tanned skin, over the still unfamiliar muscles that Tony had acquired in his time away.

As soon as Tony’s shirt was off, Steve started pulling at Bucky’s pants, loosening the ties only enough to so he could wrap his hand around Bucky’s cock and stroke at it quickly.

Tony shivered and bent over to crush his and Bucky’s mouth together, and Steve asked softly for permission before slipping his hand under Tony’s waistband to touch him, listening to the moan from Tony’s lips that Bucky only swallowed with a sigh of his own.

“Beautiful.” Steve murmured and shifted Tony’s pants down his hips as well to give himself more room, feeling every shudder and shake from both of the brunettes as he traded off touching each of them, pressing against Tony’s back to urge him further down onto Bucky, grabbing at Bucky’s hand to lay it at Tony’s waist, then directing it further to circle around Tony’s cock.

“ _Oh_!” Tony could only nod when Bucky asked him if it was alright, if it was okay. Well, he could nod and thrust right into Bucky’s firm grip, wriggling that pert ass into Steve’s groin as if he was helpless against the movement.

“Gorgeous.” Steve had to clear his throat so the word didn’t come out quite as emotional as he was feeling. “The two of you are  _gorgeous_.”

“You too, Stevie.” Bucky lifted beneath Tony, pulling a squawk from the smaller man and Steve smothered his laugh in Tony’s shoulder. “C’mon Cap, don’t leave us waitin’?”

Tony only moaned his agreement, shifting lower over Bucky and spreading his legs so every breath had their chest touching and their cocks bumping together. 

“I’ll be right back.” Steve promised and slid from the bed to search through his bag for something to slick their way and to retrieve the rings from his jacket, leaning down to kiss Bucky as he slid the small package beneath the pillows before shucking his own clothes and clambering back onto the bed behind Tony, a harsh breath when they were finally skin to skin.

“I’ve missed you.” He turned Tony’s head, cupping at his jaw to give him a proper kiss. “I’ve missed this between us.”

“I’ve missed it too.” Tony murmured and kissed him right back before lying back over Bucky and letting their tongues twist together lazily. “I’ve missed both of you. Can we just do this? I still don’t know if I’m ready for everything but can we please– like this?”

“Whatever you want, sugar.” Bucky rumbled. “An’thing between us is good.” 

“Of course.” Steve dipped his fingers in the oil and lay them dripping over first Bucky’s cock, getting him plenty slick before he opened his hand and tried to encircle Tony’s as well, stroking them together in his big palm, grip tight, twisting his wrist at the very tip just to feel his loves jerk and tremble beneath him and into each other.

“Tell me.” he ordered, rubbing his own length against Tony’s back, oil in his free hand easing the way. “Tell me if it’s good.”

“Ah Stevie, it’s so good.” Bucky moaned, lifting into the touch, and Tony whined over the feel of their cocks sliding against each, catching and bumping over Steve’s fingers, the friction nearly addicting, the heavy kisses nearly a drug, the overwhelmingly safe pressure of Steve laying over both of them keeping them grounded.

“So good.” Tony repeated, barely more than a whisper. “Steve, this is perfect.” 

Tony was the first to find his edge, too long with no touch but his own hand ratcheting up his arousal until he was grasping at Bucky, begging Steve for more, for  _tighter_ , arching his back to push against the hard line of Steve’s cock, shoving his hips down to rut faster into Steve’s palm.

“Come on, sweetheart.” Steve coaxed him, urged him on, stroking over them faster. “Come for us, let’s see you, want you to come all over my fingers and all over Bucky, make a mess for us, come–”

Tony came just like that, just from Steve’s words and from his hand, spilling over with a shout, stammering over his words–  _oh Dio è così buono_ – god, it’s so g-good. Oh fuck–  _fuck_ –”

“The  _mouth_ on you, sugar.” Bucky growled and dragged Tony in for a kiss, thrusting up recklessly now and clamping both his hands on Tony’s ass to keep him tight until he was choking on Steve’s name, cursing under his breath, biting at Tony’s bottom lip as their kiss turned harsh and uncontrolled.

“Perfect.” Steve praised as Bucky pulsed in his hand, hot and wet, and Tony gasped over Bucky’s cock twitching against his own. 

“Gorgeous. My husbands.” Steve kept talking softly, running his hand up Tony’s back then smoothing it down Bucky’s thighs, soft touches and sweet words to help bring them back down. “I love you.” 

“Mmm. Love you.” Always one to be instantly tired after an orgasm, Tony was already closing his eyes, snuggling into Bucky’s chest. “Steve. Love you. Love you too, Bucky. My husbands. My pirates.”

“Ah, sugar.” Bucky kissed Tony’s head, then raised an eyebrow invitingly, waiting for Steve to lean down so they could kiss as well. “We  _are_ yours.”

“ _Mine_.” Steve said then, and he sounded so determined that even Tony straightened up a little, blushing when he realized Steve was still hard against the small of his back.

“You’re both mine.” Steve repeated. “Aren’t you?”

“Course we’re yours, Stevie.” Tony cocked his head so he could see Steve and grinned, glancing meaningfully down at the evidence of what Steve had done with only his hand and his words. “Whose else would we be, hm?”

“Mine.” Steve whispered, and thrust lightly against the curve of Tony’s ass, sliding through the oil, admiring the shine of the flawless skin with a smile just short of predatory. “Both of you.”

“Both of us.” Bucky said with an odd look in his eyes over Steve’s attitude, but he brought both arms tight around Tony’s waist, linking his fingers so Steve had a warm place of his own to find his pleasure. “Stevie, are you alright?”

“I’m perfect.” Steve sighed, watching the head of his cock disappear into thick, tattooed fingers, withdrawing to rub over the oiled skin again. “This is  _perfect_.”

“Mmm.” Tony sighed and dropped his head to Bucky’s shoulder, canting his hips up so Steve was sliding further in the cleft between his cheeks. “This  _is_ perfect. I’ve missed you two.”

“I’m just happy you’re letting us close again.” Steve dotted kisses down Tony’s spine, squeezing first at Bucky’s wrists, then sliding down to grip his biceps for leverage. “Tony,  _so happy_  that you are letting us hold you again, touch you again. We’ve missed you.”

“So much, sweet thing.” Bucky agreed. “Feels good t’be back together again, yeah? All a’us?”

“All of us.” Tony repeated, and let the truth of the words flow into his heart, past the haze left from his arousal, mixing with the comforting solid of Bucky beneath him, the incredible feel of Steve above and against him, the easy movements of Steve’s hips keeping a spark of pleasure lit.

It was all so far removed from the anger that burned so brightly over Tiberius, the way the thought of revenge tried to strangle him, that Tony found himself finally forgetting, finally relaxing, finally distracted enough to enjoy the heartbeat beneath his ear and the warm breath on his neck.

“I love you.” he whispered and Steve and Bucky whispered it right back, soothing any last bit of uncertainty from his mind. “I love you.” he said again. “My husbands.”

They fell into silence together then, comfortable and easy, broken only by the creak of the bed, soft pants as Steve moved against them, lethargic kisses and quiet sighs, and when Steve finally came it was with a low groan and a stuttered breath, splashing warm into Bucky’s fingers and dripping over Tony’s lower back.

They were a mess together, the scent of the sweet oil and musky spend heavy in the air, their skin growing uncomfortable with everything drying, and yet when Steve lay himself over Tony’s back, Bucky only sighed and spread his legs further to make room, content to take most of the weight so long as they were both with him.

Steve was the first to move, leaving a gentle kisse on Tony’s hair and then scooting up to kiss Bucky as well before peeling away to retrieve a washcloth and water, leaving Bucky and Tony to kiss and smile at each other before they had to move apart to get cleaned up as well.

The bottle of rum was shared between them, Tony taking small sips, the pirates taking more until it was empty and they were sleepy and lazy, easy kisses and slow touches as they undressed for bed, Tony crawling into bed first and Steve and Bucky on either side of him.

It was then, just as Tony was nearly asleep and Bucky’s eyes were starting to close, that Steve reached beneath the pillow and pulled out the tiny cloth bundle.

“My husbands.” he murmured and Tony cracked only one eye open at him, Bucky blinking at him sleepily. “I want to give you something.”

“It’s too late for presents.” Tony grumbled, unwilling to leave the peaceful moment for anything, too afraid that his mind would start working on a plan for Tiberius again if he let himself wake up. “Let me sleep.”

“Sweetheart.” Bucky laughed quietly and kissed his cheek. “What’d’ya have for us, Stevie?”

“I’m uh– I’m not good at this sort of thing.” Steve started out awkwardly, sitting up in the bed so he could look down at them. “And I’m a man who says more with my actions than with my words, so you both will have to forgive me if I stumble through this.”

“Steve?” Tony was frowning now, sitting up next to Bucky and pushing the curls back from his face. “What’s going on? Are you alright?” 

“This is for you.” Steve took a deep breath and pulled the smallest ring from the package and held it up, the gold gleaming in the lamplight. “I should have had one for you the moment we married, and I should have had one for you before you left, but now you  _will_ have one and when you face the Viscount tomorrow–” he swallowed hard, because Tony was staring at the ring with tears in his eyes, rubbing at the bare spot on his left hand. “When you face down Stone tomorrow, I want him to look at you and know that you will never be his. Not in name, not in body, not in soul. And I want you to know that you are  _ours_ , in name, in body, and in soul.”

Tony opened his mouth, but no words came out so Steve reached for his left hand and slid the ring on, breathing a quick sigh of relief when it fit decently well. “I love you, Tony.”

Tony still didn’t say anything, just stared down at the ring and let tears drip down his cheeks.

“This is for you.” Steve held out the next ring to Bucky, fingers trembling. “I should have given you a ring a long time ago, I should have bought you one after we rescued you, should have given you one after we fell in love with Tony, and a thousand other times, I should have been on my knees in front of you asking you to be my husband.”

“Stevie–” Bucky began, but Steve shook his head.

“Buck, I dunno what I did to deserve such a loyal man to love me, but I thank whatever gods that be that they gave you to me, and in turn, gave Tony to  _us_.”

A shaky smile, and Steve slid the ring onto Bucky’s finger. “You both have allowed me to call you husband without any proof of our bond, and I want to change that today. If you would have me.”

“You ain’t gotta do this, Stevie.” Bucky muttered, twisting the ring over his finger self consciously. “You ain’t gotta– I was always yours, ya know? Always yours.”

“I know. But now everyone  _else_ knows.” Steve watched him carefully. “If you…if you want? Um, Tony? You haven’t said–”

“When the Viscount told me our marriage wasn’t legal, I kept wishing I had a ring to show off, as if a little bit of gold would prove that it  _was_ real.” Tony said slowly. “And I told myself that it was a ridiculous thought, that a ring didn’t prove anything.”

“And?” Steve said anxiously.

“And now I kinda want to punch Tiberius in his face with my left hand just to leave the imprint of my ring on his forehead.” Tony grinned and threw himself into Steve’s arms, neverminding the fact they were still naked, never minding that he had to wipe tears into Steve’s shoulder. “Thank you for this.  _Thank you_. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Steve murmured, and held Tony close as he watched Bucky. “Buck? Alright?”

“I was always yours.” Bucky said again with a half smile. “Don’t need a ring.”

“My husband needs a ring.” Steve insisted firmly, and Bucky’s eyes misted over. “ _Both_ my husbands need a ring.” he added, softer this time, and Bucky finally moved towards him, hooking his arm around Steve’s neck and kissing him thoroughly. “I love you, Buck.”

“I love ya too, Stevie.” Bucky said roughly, putting his other arm around Tony’s waist. “You too, Tony.”

“My husbands.” Steve murmured and kissed them both. “When this is all done, I’m taking us to an island and we’re getting lost, huh? For a few weeks? Nice long honeymoon? Just us and the sun and the sea, then the stars and some blankets hm? That’s all we need.”

“That’s all we need.” Bucky repeated, and Tony only smiled, snuggling down into the bed and pulling them both down with him, letting Bucky and Steve wrap their arms over him and around each other.

After all this was over, they would  _finally_ get their honeymoon, and Tony couldn’t wait.

But first, Tiberius.

********************

********************

Steve woke up a few hours later, before the sun had even started to lighten the sky.

His first thought was to grip Bucky tighter, to tuck him closer to his chest and kiss over his forehead. A quick squeeze at Bucky’s hand so he could feel the cool circle of the ring on Bucky’s finger and Steve sighed contentedly–

–and then jerked upright in bed, staring wildly around the still dark room.

“Stevie.” Bucky mumbled and tried to pull him back down. “Stevie, what’s the matter? Where ya goin’?”

“Tony’s gone.” Dread filled Steve’s words and Bucky was instantly awake, jumping from the bed and scrambling for his pants. “ _Damn it,_ Buck, he’s gone.”

“How did he get away?” Bucky snapped, yanking on his shirt. “We were practically smotherin’ him in bed! Why didn’t we feel him leave?” 

“I don’t know, but he wants to take on Tiberius by himself.” Steve starting pulling his boots on, running a hand through his hair distractedly. “This isn’t good, Bucky.” 

“He’s gonna get himself killed!” Bucky threw on his belt, both pistols and both his sword. “What the  _fuck_ is he thinking?”

“I don’t know.” Steve said firmly. “But we have to go after him. You ready?”

Bucky wrapped a red kerchief around his head and jammed his hat on. “Let’s go get him. An’ when we find him? Gonna skin him alive for doin’ this.” 

“Lets just concentrate on finding him.” Steve ordered. “Wake up Sam and Hawk and lets go. I just hope we’re not too late.” 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned-- Tiberius dies and it is not easy. Its bloody and difficult things are talked about and basically Tiberius is a huge ICK who deserves what happens.

It had almost been  _too_ easy to slip away from Steve and Bucky, and if Tony would have been less fixated on Tiberius he might have chuckled to himself about it.

The rum had helped of course—  Tony had taken small sips while they had taken gulps, but he also knew that when they were all three in bed, wrapped around each other and safe, Steve and Bucky slept as if they were dead, completely relaxed and lost in their dreams, nothing less than a scream able to wake them up.

It had been simple to wiggle his way out of their arms and slip out the bottom of the bed and into the hallway. His horse was already saddled, his sword and pistols tucked into the bags since he had tipped the innkeeper a few coins before heading upstairs for the night, and Tony took off at a gallop through the deserted streets.

Yesterday, it had taken Tony and the other pirates close to an hour to reach the Viscounts estate, but since Tony already knew where he was going this time, he spurred his horse into a run and made the journey in half that time, pulling up on the north end of the house, the end that backed directly onto the hill.

The horse was tied out of sight, a few slices of apple as a thank you for his hard work, and Tony made his way down the hill as carefully as he could, cursing to himself when his boots slipped on the slick grass and he landed on his ass, thoroughly staining his pants, tearing his black shirt against a sharp stick.

He was sure the guards would hear him then, when he couldn’t quite muffle another curse as he felt the blood on his arm, but the two men only passed each with a short nod and went on patrolling their sides of the house.

Tony waited another few minutes, trying to time out their pacing, and after they had passed each other again and headed back the other direction, Tony made his move, darting out of the brush and across the small yard, jumping the three steps and flattening himself in the alcove of the door, giving himself a few minutes to catch his breath, watching warily as the guards circled back around and waiting for them to move on again.

Then he tried the door, clicking it open as softly as he could, and disappearing into the shadows inside.

******************

Tony didn’t quite know what to do, now that he was inside. If he was being honest, he hadn’t thought he would get this far without Steve and Bucky, but at least if he had been caught the guards would have called for Tiberius, and Tony could face him that way.

It should have shaken him, knowing that he could very well die if he was caught, that Tiberius could order his head taken off without even taking the time to ask how or  _why_ Tony had come to his door. It should have at least made Tony’s movements careful, his breaths measured, but all the knowledge did was make Tony’s eyes glow, his heart beat loud in his own ears at the thought of being caught and finally being able to look Tiberius in the face and spit at his feet.

So no, Tony didn’t quite know what to do having made it this far, but he was a bit brilliant in his own right, wasn’t he? He would figure something out.

The  _something_ turned out to be easier than Tony thought, coming in the form of finding most of the guards asleep in a study that had been converted to a bedroom. Apparently Tiberius was too cheap to put them up in real rooms, or to open up the outside slave quarters to house them.

Unfortunate circumstance for the guards,  _more_ fortunate circumstance for Tony, who ripped the ropes from the drapes and looped the braided cords over and around the knobs of the double doors. A quick knot, courtesy of hours of lessons from Sam and Hawk, and a chair shoved beneath the doorknobs for extra protection, and Tony snuck away from the room, confident that the men would not escape any time soon.

He gave the rear door the same treatment, throwing the bolt to keep the guards outside from entering, and then moved on.

Ty’s study was cool and dark and Tony circled the room entirely, pulling on drawers to see if they were locked, rifling through any papers he found. He couldn’t bring himself to sit in the plush chair, but he snatched a bottle of expensive scotch and a glass and carried it with him to the dining room.

It was a  _huge_ room, made to sit at least two dozen people, the oaken table sat lengthwise and nearly running into the giant bay window that looked out onto the property.

It was there Tony sat, at the very head of the table, sinking into the high backed chair and tipping it back on two legs, uncorking the scotch to pour himself a healthy dose, and sipping at it as he looked around the room that he would have been forced to dine in, had Tiberius gotten his way and married him before locking him away in this far off property.

Tony sat and sipped and looked around until the bitterness started welling up in his soul again, until his heart started cracking and breaking as he thought about his parents dying, until the  _anger_ flooded him in a rush and his vision went red.

Then as the sun was starting to rise over the hill, as the first bit of light came through the window, Tony flung the glass bottle onto the floor, let it shatter across the thick carpet and stain up the walls and bellowed, “TIBERIUS STONE! COME DOWN HERE AND FACE ME!”

***************

***************

“Who’s there?” Tiberius was only half awake, stumbling into the dining room with his pants low on his hips, his shirt untucked, obviously looking around for his missing guards. “Who is it?”

“Hello, Tiberius.” Tony raised his glass towards the disconcerted Viscount. “Imagine finding you here.”

“Anthony.” Tiberius sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, making an attempt to straighten it. “What on earth are you doing here? Surely you didn’t come all this way to find me.”

“Of course I did.” Tony said with a half smile. “You expressed such an interest in pursuing something of an  _arrangement_ with me, I thought you would be pleased to see me.”

“If I remember correctly,” The Viscount sniffed, fastening his pants and tucking his shirt in to restore some semblance of properness. “If I remember  _correctly_ , the last time I set foot inside your home, you threatened to cut my hands from my body if I returned.”

“If  _I_  remember correctly,” Tony drained the last of the scotch and wiped his mouth. “The last time you set foot inside my home was the night my Uncle died, and you were rather adamant about him forcing me to give in to your advances, were you not?”

“The night your Uncle died.” Tiberius repeated, and Tony watched warily as the Viscount shut the doors to the dining room and began moving around the table, working his way closer, feeling for his steps in the barely lit room. “What an interesting thing for you to know, Anthony. How was it you overheard our conversation?”

“Oh, if only the walls could talk.” Tony mocked, and thumped his pistol down on the table, watching as Tiberius’ head swiveled around. “This is almost odd isn’t it? What’s the phrase? Deja vue? I feel as if I’d had  _exactly_ this moment before.”

“What moment is that?” Tiberius queried, stopping halfway down the length of the table, hand on the hilt of his sword.

“A moment where I am watching someone stumble through the dark, watching them try to spin the truth into something they can get away with, before they spill their secrets and beg for forgiveness.” Tony said coldly. “It’s the oddest feeling, experiencing all this again.”

“And when did you have this moment before?”

“The night I locked dear old Uncle in that cage and left him to burn.” Tony answered and Tiberius’ mouth dropped before he managed to compose himself. “Oh, you didn’t suspect me?” Tony laughed softly. “No one else did, either. How could quiet,  _odd_ , little Anthony Stark be capable of such a thing?”

“You left him to burn.” Tiberius repeated. “And which secrets did he spill before he died in such a gruesome manner?”

“Several that involved you.” Tony still didn’t stand, even though the Viscount came even closer, looking deceptively calm in the growing light.

“You look well, Anthony.” Tiberius smiled then and Tony smiled right back, hiding the way he wanted to shudder, hating that Tiberius still had that effect on him even after the time away. “The sea air agrees with you, has finally given you something of a backbone. Or perhaps it is your pirate Captain that makes you so cocky. Is he waiting in the shadows to run me through?”

“There is no one waiting in the shadows to run you through.” Tony was still smiling, and it was starting to make Tiberius uncomfortable.

“Well, my dear–” the condescending tone was entirely on purpose, but Tony’s smile never even flickered. “– surely you didn’t come all this way and break into my home to put your feet on my table and ruin bottles of my best scotch?”

“Surely I didn’t.” Tony acknowledged. “Apologies for the scotch. Quite a waste.”

“Quite.” Tiberius sighed overly loud. “I tire of this game, Anthony. Speak your reason for being here, and leave. I know that you are no longer the innocent you play at, do not think that I will be caught unawares by anything devious. So speak your reason and  _be gone_.”

“My reason for being here.” Tony tossed the beautifully cut crystal glass between his hands, admiring the shine of it as the sun came through the window, covering the dining room in a soft golden glow.

“My dear Viscount, haven’t you figured it out yet? I’ve come to kill you.”

*********************

*********************

The two guards at the north entrance didn’t even have time to shout for each other before they were bleeding out, Bucky’s sword grinding against bone as he brought it through one of their necks, the other gasping his last with Hawks cutlass through his back.

“The door is locked.” Sam said grimly, shaking at the door. “We will have to go around the front. More guards.”

“Well then.” Hawk yanked his cutlass free of the guards ribcage. “Shall we?”

*****************

*****************

“You think to kill me?” Tiberius was outright laughing at Tony. “ _You_? You are outmatched in both strength and wit, boy. I have been trained by and fought with the greatest hands on the continent.”

“Maybe the greatest hands on  _your_ continent.” Tony allowed, still not moving from his reclined pose. “But this is the American continent, Viscount. I am confident I can best you.”

“Are you?” Tiberius raised his eyebrow. “Well, have at it then!”

He lunged without warning, a clear attempt at catching Tony off guard, a spectacular show of poor sportsmanship, but it didn’t do him a damn bit of good.

Tony hadn’t been as relaxed as he let on, one foot firmly planted the ground, the other not so much resting on the table as it was  _braced_ against the table, and when Tiberius charged at him, Tony shoved to his feet and drew his sword in the blink of an eye, bringing it up to block Tiberius’ wild swing.

Their blades met with a clang that echoed around the dining room and Tiberius froze for a second, his eyes wide at the strength in Tony’s arms that hadn’t let the sword budge at all.

Then Tony pushed at him, taking advantage of Ty’s hesitation to hook a foot around his ankle and trip the taller man up, forcing Tiberius to stumble back several steps, putting a few feet of space between them.

“Now then.” Tony straightened and untucked his shirt before raking a hand through his curls, giving him a devilish, careless appearance. “Is that what they taught you on the continent? All your fine masters? To engage someone as they are sitting, or is that just a peek at your reprehensible character coming to light?”

“Reprehensible.” Tiberius sneered. “As if you, a  _commoner_ , has any say as to what is proper and not. I am rather surprised your time with that bastard pirate of yours hasn’t erased every bit of your upbringing. Imagine you speaking so properly after slumming with those dogs for all these weeks.”

“What was I thinking.” Tony smirked. “Course I shouldn’a used a word like  _reprehensible_ around ya. Ain’t right, is it? Me pretendin’ to put on airs in your company?” He exaggerated a drawl, mimicking Bucky’s speech as best he could. “Is this better? Make ya feel like you’re better than me again?”

“Are you only here to aggravate me?” Tiberius snapped and swung his sword again, eyes widening a touch when Tony parried with a seemingly lazy movement.

“I told you, Viscount.” Tony dropped the drawl and his expression and eyes fading into something blank and cold. “I am here to kill you.”

“You are welcome to try.” Tiberius maintained and Tony smiled for another second, before whirling around and bringing his sword towards the Viscounts face.

*****************

*****************

There were four guards at the front door and Bucky had a dagger flung through the neck of one and his sword through another before Sam had killed the third, and Steve had taken the fourth to the ground.

Hawk planted a solid kick on the double doors and they flew open, nothing restricting them from the inside.

“Lets go.” Steve wiped his blade clean and headed up the stairs, but Bucky kept his bloody, letting it drip on the stone steps and onto the perfect carpet in the foyer, dragging the tip of the sword into the nearly white rug.

A quick check of several rooms showed them to be empty, sheets covering the furniture, more evidence that the Viscount kept this home for his personal use, employing nothing other than guards.

“Hawk and Sam.” Steve eyed the double doors tied shut with cord and a chair jammed beneath the door knobs. “Upstairs with you, find any maids or other help. No need to kill them, only subdue them so they don’t scream. Bucky, with me.”

“Aye Cap.” Hawk tossed him a quick salute and started up the stairs, Sam at his heels.

“Cap?” Bucky said, eyeing the shut door. “Spose that’s the rest of the guards?”

“That’s my thinking.” Steve nodded. “I think Tony found them sleeping and shut them away so they couldn’t bother him.”

“Y’don’t think he killed ‘em?” Bucky hefted one of his swords. “Left in there to die?”

“I think our husband has a taste for revenge, but not for death.” Steve clarified. “Let’s go find him before that changes.”

*********************

*********************

Even being so startled from his sleep, Tiberius was dangerous with his weapon, years of training given him by right of his station coming to the front as he and Tony circled the table.

Tony kept that infuriatingly blank look on his face, his eyes dark and empty, his breathing barely changing as they fought and Tiberius grew increasingly agitated as every attack of his was met, deflected, and not returned.

“Engage me!” he snapped as he went after Tony again, only to have his strike rebuffed, Tony’s arm falling lax instead of chasing the offensive.

Strike and parry.

Thrust and deflect.

A lunge met by an  _esquive_ , Tony stepping to the side to avoid it.

It was maddening to Ty, to have his every attack treated as if nothing more than a bother by Tony, to see those eyes never even flicker as Tony backed away from him, drawing him further into the room.

Tiberius was starting to pant, all his training unable to compensate for years of simply traveling and spending his money, a rich diet and terrible sleep. Tony was younger, sharper,  _angrier_ and he never faltered, even as he retreated from the onslaught.

“Engage me!” He ordered again, and swung once more.

This time Tony stepped away, then stepped right back and brought his blade down before Tiberius had managed to bring his own up, driving the point into the carpet.

“You killed my parents.” Tony said slowly, clearly. “Because my Uncle paid you the price of two slaves to take them from me.”

“I did.” Tiberius didn’t even hesitate to answer, his eyes gleaming as Tony clenched his jaw in his first show of emotion.

“And then you thought to have me as well.” Tony continued, and when Tiberius attacked him, he ducked once, twice, then made a lunge of his own, very nearly putting his blade into the Viscounts chest before Tiberius managed to deflect. “As payment for the murder.”

“I did.” Tiberius grinned and spun away from a wild swing, gleeful to finally have a legitimate interaction from Tony. “I saw you and knew that you would be beautiful, even as young as you were. And I  _do_ like beautiful things, Anthony.”

“You saw me as a child?” Tony jerked a little, so thrown by that answer that his concentration slipped for just a second. “And you thought me  _beautiful_?”

“Your mother–” Ty latched onto the topic, seeing a weakness in Tony that hadn’t been there a minute before. “She was beautiful too. Perhaps it was seeing her that made me see the same beauty in you.”

“My mother.” Tony tried to smile, but it wasn’t nearly as controlled as before. “Do  _not_ speak of her.”

“But she was so lovely, wasn’t she? So docile and sweet.” This time when Tiberius struck, Tony’s arm was not as strong and Ty was able to push his blade the ground, Tony backing up quickly to put a few more steps between them so he could gather his thoughts.

“Now your father.” Tiberius came after him again, driving Tony back into the table. “He was a bit of a fighter, had to beat him bloody against a rock before he was silenced.”

Tony stumbled, bruising his hip against the solid oak table, throwing his sword up barely in time to block the blow and Ty pressed his advantage, using his height and weight to pin Tony to the table.

“But you’re mother–” Tiberius grinned wickedly and Tony’s eyes flew open wide in fear. “– oh, I had to put my hand around her darling little neck and squeeze the life from her.”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “N-no–”

“She  _screamed_.” Tiberius whispered and Tony shuddered, finally breaking eye contact, unable to hear the details of his mother’s death from a man who had once touched him, once dined in his home.

“Oh, how she cried.” Tiberius leaned  even closer, pushing Tony’s blade right to his own nose. “Until she couldn’t breathe, of course. Then it was more of a whimper, wasn’t it?”

“Tony!” The doors flew open, banging against the wall, first Bucky and then Steve rushing into the dining room, swords at the ready. “Tony–!”

“Get away from him!” Bucky roared, ready to jump into the middle of them and take the Viscounts head off. “Don’t you touch him!” 

“Step closer and I will  _kill_ him.” Tiberius swung about, yanking Tony up against his body and pushing his sword tight enough around his neck to make Tony gasp. “I shouldn’t be surprised that his loyal hounds have come to his rescue. Knew that our darling little Anthony couldn’t handle himself, did you?”

“Go.” Tony ordered, dropping his sword to grab at Ty’s wrists with both hands. “Go! I’m  _fine_.”

“The hell we will.” Bucky stepped forward and Tiberius clicked his tongue.

“Ah ah ah, pirate. Are you willing to lose your little pet to try and end me?” The Viscount pressed harder at Tony’s throat, letting a ribbon of blood run down. “For Anthony will die, I  _swear_ it, if you do not leave now.”

A glitter of gold caught his eye, twinkling in the brightening sun and Tiberius glanced down, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “A ring, Anthony? Have your pirates made an honest man of you, yet? Did you not tell them the marriage is null, that you are living in sin together? How appropriate that as far as you have fallen you would take the ring of a scoundrel.”

“A scoundrel?” Steve’s grip tightened on his sword, eyes glittering dangerously. “Says a man who would buy a child for his own uses.”

“You found my boy upstairs, did you?” Tiberius scoffed, and was so sure of his position with a knife to Tony’s neck that he didn’t feel the lean body tense against him, didn’t feel the breath Tony sucked in. “You shouldn’t worry about him, as pretty as he is, he will submit easily enough. Easier than  _you_ would have at any rate, Anthony.”

****************

****************

“Oi!” Hawk stopped his search of the the hall when he came upon a locked door. “Sam, help me here. Dunno why this one is locked when none of the others were, but it’s can’t be good, right?” 

“Got it.” Sam backed up a step and through his foot through the door, nearly breaking it from the hinges and he and Hawk barreled through it.

“Oh shit.” Hawk stopped short when the person in the room cried out, quickly putting his sword away. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. We aren’t going to hurt you. No worries, honey, it’s alright.”

“Who- who are you?” the boy on the bed asked fearfully, tugging at the chains that held his feet to the bed posts. “What are you doing here?”

“Child.” Sam put his sword away as well, giving the boy a quick once over to check for any bruises. “How long have you been here?”

“Since last night.” The boy said softly. “They brought me in and shackled me here and told me to wait until the Master called for me.”

“But you haven’t been– no one has attempted to–” Sam cleared his throat a few times. “You are well?”

“I’m fine.” The boy had big brown eyes and a headful of unruly hair, and couldn’t be more than thirteen or fourteen, though his soft features made him look even younger. “I have been left quite since they snatched me from the city, but I imagine after tonight–” his voice faltered. “I don’t know what to expect when I meet the Master, but the chains aren’t exactly a good omen, are they?”

“They snatched you from the city?” Hawk repeated.

“Yes sir.” the boy answered. “Night before last.”

“Your family looking for you, boy?” Sam went to his chains, testing the bonds before he pulled his pistols and fired two quick shots to break the shackles.

“No family to speak of, sir.” he answered. “An orphan. No one to miss me if I’m gone.”

“You’re coming with us.” Hawk decided. “I don’t think your  _Master_ will survive this morning so you will need a place to stay. Come on.”

*******************

*******************

Tiberius was still talking, rambling on about how  _difficult_ Tony had become, how life would have been easier for them all if Tony had just quietly done as he was told, but Tony was no longer listening, his mind stuck on the idea that Tiberius had a  _boy_ upstairs, that he had taken someone to replace what Tony was  _supposed_ to be.

Bucky and Steve were frozen, unable to move for fear of Tiberius cutting Tony’s throat, shocked into silence by the reveal of the Viscounts depravity.

“I will  _not_ let you ruin another boys life.” Tony whispered and Tiberius’ hold tightened on him.

“What did you say?”

“I wont let you do it!” Tony screamed and snatched his trident dagger from his belt, jamming it backwards into Ty’s stomach, crushing his fingers over the hidden spring that opened the hidden blades, slicing them through skin and muscle, opening a gash in the Viscount’s stomach.

Tiberius didn’t scream, didn’t even yell, could only gasp and fall away, his sword dragging across Tony’s chest, cutting deep and spilling blood as he fell.

“Tony!” Steve ran forward then as Tony cried out, clutching at his chest, the silk of his shirt soaked, red dripping from his fingers and staining the carpet. “Tony, sweetheart—”

“You will not ruin another boy’s life!” Tony repeated. “No! I will  _not_ allow it!” He staggered to his feet, and ripped the dagger from Tiberius’ gut and holding out a hand to stop Bucky and Steve from reaching him. “No. No, I will do this. This is mine.”

Tiberius went to the ground, coughing up blood, splattering his expensive clothing with it, his eyes wide with horror  because he  _knew_ he was dying.

“This is not for me.” Tony whispered, retrieving his own sword and pointing the tip to Tiberius’ neck. “This is not for my father or for my– for my mama. I am killing you not for vengeance, but so you  _never_ have the chance to ruin another’s life like you ruined mine, like you  _wanted_ to ruin mine. You will not poison another so his heart runs as black as this one.”

“K–kill me.” Tiberius stammered, choking now, kneeling in front of Tony because he didn’t have the strength to stand. “P-put me out of my misery.”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “No. I won’t. I want to run my blade through your heart, I want to take your head and display it on a pike, but I  _won’t_.”

“A-Anthony–” Tiberius wheezed. “P-please. P-please.”

“You will bleed out here.” Tony put his sword away and backed up several steps. “You will bleed out on your carpet and know that this is the last sunrise you will ever see, do you understand?”

“Sugar.” Bucky stepped up behind him when Tony’s knees buckled, catching him before he fell. “Honey, lets just go. Leave him to rot.”

“Get me out of here.” Tony let Bucky help him, let Steve grab his other arm so he wouldn’t collapse. “I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“You won’t– you won’t get away with this.” Tiberius gasped. “I am a V-Viscount, you won’t get away with trying to k-kill me–”

“I  _will_ get away with it.” Tony smiled then, cold and  _terrible_. “I’m a pirate, Tiberius. I get away with anything I want.”

Bucky shut the doors behind them, shutting off the last of the pitiful pleas from Tiberius, and they met Hawk and Sam in the foyer, blinking in surprise at the boy they weren’t expecting to see.

“Hello.” Tony stared at the young man. “Are you alright?”

“He’s fine.” Sam said quickly. “Not harmed, physically or– or otherwise. Was snatched from his home a few days ago. Says he’s an orphan, no one to miss him if he’s gone.”

“Jesus, Tony, are  _you_ alright?” Hawk stripped off his shirt and balled it up, handing it to Tony to press over the cut on his chest. “What happened?” 

“I’m fine.” Tony kept staring at the boy. “What’s your name, child? How old are you?”

“Name’s Peter, sir.” the boy licked his lips nervously. “I’m almost fifteen.”

“Peter.” Tony repeated. “You ever wanted to run away and be a pirate?”

“You’re–you’re pirates?” Peter’s gaze darted around them, from the wings inked on Hawks shoulders to the fierce frown on Sams face, the way Bucky’s sword was still stained red, and the anger in Steve’s eyes, back to the man in the middle who was so badly hurt, but was still trying to smile at him.

“Pirates?” he asked again.

“Sure are.” Steve answered. “You know how to wash dishes? How to clean?

“Uh, yes sir?”

“Then come on.” Steve bent and swooped Tony into his arms, cradling him close to his chest, letting Tony lay his head on his shoulder. “You’re coming home with us.”

“Tony.” Hawk asked as they made it back to the horses. “What should we do about the house?” 

“Let the guards out of the room.” Tony said wearily, dizzy from blood loss, barely able to keep his eyes open., one hand curled tight in Steve’s shirt, the other laying limp in Bucky’s palm. “Then burn it.” 

“Burn it to the fucking ground.” 


	44. Chapter 44

“What’s the verdict?” Hawk asked quietly as Yinsen left the cabin and closed the door behind him. “Is Tony alright?” **  
**

“The cut–” Yinsen made a motion diagonally across his chest. “–it is not as deep as I feared all the way across, but it is fairly deep here.” he tapped his sternum. “I’m afraid it will scar, and probably terribly. I stitched it as best as I could but–” he shrugged. “Tony will carry that scar for the rest of his life.”

“But he’s alright?” Sam pressed. “No infection, nothing that will compromise him?”

“Nothing that will compromise him physically.” Yinsen shook his head. “Mentally and emotionally, however. Those scars run much deeper, don’t they?”

“Yeah, I hear that.” Sam ran a hand over his nearly bare scalp and blew out a deep breath. “Thanks, Yinsen.”

“How’s the boy?” Hawk cut in before Yinsen left. “Is he–”

“He’s fine as far as I can tell.” Yinsen assured him. “Healthy, whole, unmarked. Friendly, even. I don’t know what the Viscount had planned for him, but you two saved him from it, and he is grateful.”

“Thanks.” Hawk patted his back and sent him on his way, before sending Sam a considering look. “What about you? You think Tony’s alright?”

“I don’t see how anyone can be alright after that sorta thing.” Sam shrugged. “But only time will tell.”

“Right.” Hawk repeated. “Time will tell.”

**************

**************

“Heya sugar.” Bucky said softly as he and Steve crept into the room that night. “How are ya?”

“Hey.” Tony struggled to sit up, but Steve rushed to the bedside and grabbed an extra pillow, setting it behind his head. “Um, thank you.”

“Sure thing.” Steve whispered, and Tony shifted uncomfortably under their stares.

“Stop looking at me.” he demanded, touching the bandage on his chest self consciously. “You’re staring at me like you think I’m going to– going to–”

“Like you’re going to sneak off in the middle of the night and put yourself in danger?” Steve interrupted and Tony’s jaw clenched, his cheeks flushing. “Well  _damn_ , Tony I wonder why we would be worried about that.”

“You’re mad at me.” Tony muttered. “But I’m not going to apologize. I did what I thought I had to do.”

“We ain’t mad at’cha, baby.” Bucky denied and lay carefully on the bed, slipping an arm around Tony’s waist and kissing his cheek. “Just sorta thrown for a loop, ya know? We jus’ barely got ya back and now you’re runnin’ off and nearly dyin’. What if we wouldn’a been there in time? What if we hadn’t been there to help?”

“I took care of Tiberius  _without_ your help!” Tony yelled, then grimaced and grabbed at his chest. “I don’t  _need_ you to solve my problems for me! I did it.  _I_ did.”

“Yeah, you did, Tony. You did that.” Steve agreed, folding his arms over his chest. “ _You_ did. You stopped him, you beat him, you killed him, and it’s done. But if we hand’t been there,  _you_ would have been done too, bleeding out right next to that fucker and we would have  _lost_ you.”

His voice cracked then, and Tony blinked in surprise, his insistence that he hadn’t needed them pushed aside by the tears in Steve’s eyes. “Tony, honey, we could have lost you just like that, walked in and seen you both bleeding like that on the floor and I can’t–  I can’t handle that. I can’t even think about it. What if we hadn’t been there?”

“You  _were_ there, though.” Tony blurted, holding out a hand for Steve, struck by just how shaken the big blonde was. “You were there and you guys saved me, alright? I’m fine. I’m here and I’m safe and I–I’m home. I’m home.”

“Damn it, Tony.” Steve knelt by the bed, holding Tony’s hand tight, his forehead on Tony’s waist. “Honey, I can’t tell you how much I hate walking in and finding one of you hurt. I am so tired of coming to find one of you, and there being blood everywhere.”

Tony turned to look at Bucky with a frown, not understanding why Steve was so upset, or what he was referencing.

“When Stevie found me all those years ago,” Bucky explained in a whisper, “I was real out of it, real hurt, middle’a gettin’ my back torn apart by a whip and Stevie– he ran right in and snatched the whip outta the man’s hand. Wrapped it around the fuckers neck and killed him right there. He hadta cut me down and carry me out and I think that’s the closest he’s ever been to breakin’, ya know?”

“Watching the Viscount hold a blade to your throat.” Steve managed, and Bucky wove his fingers into Steve’s hair to ground him. “Watching blood come down your throat and then when he cut your chest–  _god_ , Tony, I thought I would break. I almost lost Bucky when someone hurt him, can’t think about losing you that way too. Can’t have someone take you from me, neither of you.”

“We’re here.” Bucky murmured, tightening his hold on Steve’s hair until the Captain looked up, dark blue eyes haunted and desperate. “We’re  _here_ , Stevie. Both’a us. Here and safe and home.”

“Here and safe and home.” Tony echoed and tried to shift sideways in the bed to make room. “So come here, huh? Sit with us.”

Steve lay as close as he could without jostling the bed too much, slipping his arm carefully beneath Tony’s shoulders, the other over his waist to hold Bucky’s hand, rubbing over the gold ring. Tony put his left hand on top of theirs, and Steve pressed a grateful kiss to his temple when he saw the shine of their rings mixing together.

“I’m glad ya got a ring too, Stevie.” Bucky said roughly. “Didn’t see it last night, but I like it.”

“Yeah. I forgot to put it on in the rush of everything this morning.” Steve flexed his fingers carefully. “But I got one for me too. Figured there shouldn’t be any question that we belong to each other, huh? Not just you to me, but me belonging to both of you.”

Tony hummed softly and settled deeper into the pillows and turned his head so his and Steve’s foreheads almost touched, kicking a foot out until he could slide it between Bucky’s legs, then closed his eyes, finally breathing a sigh of relief at being safe and warm between his pirates.

“The kid can stay right?” He asked tiredly. “Peter? He can stay? We aren’t sending him away, right?” Tony was fading fast, the pain in his chest dulled by the rum Yinsen had given him, emotionally exhausted from the confrontation with Tiberius. It was hard to believe it had only been this morning that he had snuck away to the Viscounts estate, and yet the day wasn’t even over yet, the sun still shining through the window.

“Course he can stay.” It was Bucky’s turn to kiss Tony, rubbing his nose into Tony’s cheek and squeezing at Steve’s hand. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, sweet thing. Get some sleep and we can deal with it all in the morning, huh? Kid’s safe, you’re safe, everythin’s alright. Sleep, sugar.”

“Alright.” Tony sighed again. “Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you too, Tony.” Bucky whispered, and smiled when he saw that Steve was already asleep as well. “Love ya, Stevie.” he murmured and propped himself up on the pillows, content to watch his husbands sleep, happy to admire the glitter of their matching rings in the sunlight.

They could deal with it all in the morning.

*******************

*******************

“Put that down, goddamnit.” Happy snatched the pot from Tony’s hands and sent him an exasperated look. “What are ya doin’? Bein’ a damn dumbass tryin’ to open your stitches?”

“I’m  _fine_ , Happy.” Tony argued and the cook only snorted at him. “I’m serious! It’s been a few days, I cannot stay in the cabin any longer! Give me something to do!”

“The hell I am.” Happy shook his head and shoved at Tony until he plopped into a chair. “Your Captain and Bronco will have my head if they find you in here. Sit down and shut up, I’ll get you some food.”

“ _Happy_ –!”

“You whine at me?’ Happy pointed a thick finger at him. “An’ I’ll put your ass over my shoulder and throw ya back in the cabin myself, ya hear?”

“Damn it.” Tony muttered, but he took the coffee Happy handed him, and placed a hand gingerly on his chest when it twinged.

“Are you alright, Mr. Stark?” Peter spoke up from the corner where he was peeling potatoes, a friendly smile on his face, his hands wrapped to avoid blisters.

“Hey Peter.” Tony smiled back at him. “Everything’s fine. And no one calls me Mr. Stark. You don’t have to either.”

“Oh sorry.” Peter replied sheepishly. “Is it Mr. Rogers? Or Mr. Barnes, then?”

“It’s–” Tony opened his mouth, and then closed it thoughtfully. “Well actually–”

“It’s  _Tony_.” Happy supplied, rolling his eyes. “Jesus Christ.”

“It’s Mr. Rogers- Barnes.” Tony countered. “Or should it be Barnes-Rogers? Alphabetical order?”

“What are you doin’?” Happy groaned. “Don’t start that. I’m not callin’ ya that. You’re Tony. Kid, he’s  _Tony_. Only one with a title on this ship is Captain Rogers.”

“Uh–” Peter looked between them with a hesitant smile. “I don’t– I don’t know which one to use.”

“Tony’s fine.” Tony waved him off with a grin. “How are your palms? Blistered yet?”

“So blistered.” Peter held them gingerly. “I never knew peeling potatoes was so hard. All the books I read, and this sort of thing never occurred to me.”

“You like to read?” Tony raised an eyebrow in interest. “What kind of things?”

“Anything I can get my hands on.” Peter said truthfully. “Mostly adventures, I suppose. Robinson Crusoe and the like. Anything the orphanage could find. Always wanted to see the ocean, never thought I’d get the chance.”

“I know the feeling.” Tony grinned and scooted his chair over to the pile of potatoes, reaching for a knife first, then grabbing a big potato. “Tell me your favorite part of Robinson Crusoe.”

Happy went back to making lunch, sighing and muttering to himself, “Good god, there’s two of them now.”

******************

******************

“Steve! I’m not tired!” Tony insisted, clutching at Steve’s arms as the Captain gently but firmly steered him towards the cabin. “Let me stay out for a little bit longer.”

“Sweet thing, you almost fell.” Bucky said reproachfully, opening the door and pulling Tony through. “You aren’t ready to be out on the ropes an’ all that. Barely been a week since ya were hurt.”

“Don’t leave me in here.” Tony pleaded, tugging at Bucky’s hand. “I’m so tired of being in the cabin, and so tired of sleeping all the time.” Something crafty lit his eyes. “I mean, the  _least_ you two could do is stay with me, hm? It’s been awhile since we’ve–” he stepped in close and pressed his body against Bucky’s, sighing softly into the big first mates shoulder, smirking when Bucky’s hands automatically closed around his waist.

“You’re supposed to be restin’, sugar.” Bucky said regretfully. “As much as I wanna take ya apart and bury my cock in ya–”

“Shit.” Tony swore and grabbed him tighter. “ _Bucky_ –”

“Bucky!” Steve cried. “He’s supposed to be  _resting_!”

“Sorry, Stevie.” Bucky chuckled, but wasn’t sorry at all judging by the blistering kiss he left on Tony’s lips, weaving his fingers through the dark curls and holding him still to he could lick his way through Tony’s mouth. “Ah, baby, can’t wait until you’re feelin’ better so we can be together again, hm?”

“Stay with me.” Tony urged, and Steve stepped up behind him, palming over the curve of Tony’s ass before sucking a soft bruise onto his neck.

“Sweetheart, we  _do_ want to stay with you. But too much of a workout could really set your recovery back, and I’d rather have  _all_ of you in few days, than some of you today and have to wait even longer for the rest of you.”

“Fine.” Tony sighed and pulled away from them, flopping down on the bed with a groan, then groaning all over again with a hand to his chest as everything pulled. “ _Ouch_.”

“Rest, Tony.” Steve bent over and kissed him sweetly. “We will see you tonight, alright?”

Tony grumbled something and tipped his head up to kiss Bucky as well before turning his back to them and snuggling into the pillows.

“Come on.” Steve motioned for Bucky, taking his hand to lead him out of the room, but Bucky stopped and yanked yard, ripping Steve right up against his body and kissing him thoroughly, shoving their tongues together and grabbing at Steve’s ass, grinding against him roughly.

“Bucky.” Steve panted. “God  _dammit_.”

“Didn’t watcha to feel left out, Stevie.” Bucky said, sweet and teasing, lowering his eyes to glance up at Steve through his lashes. “Can’t wait to get you back inside me, ya know?”

“GET OUT!” Tony screeched and flung a pillow at them. “GET OUT AND LET ME REST! IF I CAN’T DO THAT NEITHER CAN YOU!”

They burst out laughing and ran from the room, calling apologies over their shoulder and Tony chucked another pillow at the door just for good measure before pulling himself up off the bed to pace.

His stitches hurt like hell, but he wasn’t going to admit it out loud. Having to watch every move he made so it didn’t hurt was getting tiresome. The way every breath was harder now and his chest always too tight was even  _worse_.

And this ache, this emptiness that seemed to echo around his head any time he was too quiet– it was driving him mad.

It was easier when he was above deck, breathing in the sea air. Easier when he was in the kitchen with Happy and Peter, distracted and laughing.

And it disappeared altogether when he was with Bucky and Steve, when they held him tight and kissed and touched over his skin, when they pressed close together in bed and he could feel the hard lines of their bodies on either side of him and knew he was  _home_.

He didn’t even nightmares after Tiberius, which was a surprise all in its own. He hadn’t been driven to drink like after Obadiah. No, all that was left was this odd ache that told him something was missing, and Tony was starting to think it was because he and his pirates were still doing a careful dance around each other, them wary of upsetting him or rushing him, and as a result Tony was left feeling as if he were on the outskirts of the relationship all over again. 

It wasn’t true of course, and he kept telling himself, but it was frustrating when his pirates were fully determined to wait until he was fully recovered to do anything at all together beyond kissing, no matter what Tony tried. 

Last night he had even asked nicely, running his fingers over his lips and asking if they would teach him how to take them in his mouth.

Bucky had nearly  _died_ , groaning like he had been punched and almost falling off the bed and Steve’s face had gone dark red, eyes sparking and mouth parting–

–but they had still said  _no_. Kissed him until he was coughing because he couldn’t get a full breath in, and then pulled away to tuck him into bed with a sweet kiss to his forehead.

Tony had never been more frustrated in his life.

Pirates were supposed to be lusty and lawless, not abstinent and  _boring_.

Too amped to sleep, too worked up to even lie there and read, Tony did the only other thing available and started snooping, rifling through the papers on Steve’s desk and peeking through drawers.

He grabbed a sketchbook and flipped through the mostly empty pages, smiling whenever he came to a drawing and then moving on, and when he got to the end he made to toss the book back, disappointed that he hadn’t come across any of Steve’s full books, something he could look through for a few hours.

Tony stopped though, when he saw a stack of papers folded in half, stuffed into the bottom of the drawer. “Secret drawings?” he muttered to himself, and then laughed at the very idea of Steve drawing things he needed to keep secret, what could they  _possibly_ be?

“Oh.” he breathed when he unfolded the first page and saw  _exactly_ what Steve had drawn. “Oh  _my_.”

It was just a sketch, but even as rough as it was, Tony could tell it was Bucky that Steve had drawn standing at the  _Nomad’s_ wheel. The tattoos hadn’t been penciled in yet, but it was definitely Bucky, all long legs and broad shoulders and Steve had drawn him stark naked, spending an inordinate amount of time on the detail of Bucky’s rear, the two dimples low on his back, the way his left arm hung just a touch lower than the right due to his injury.

It was gorgeous, even unfinished, and Tony was reluctant to put that one away and reach for another but  _oh_ he was glad he had pulled another.

Bucky again, this time from the front, spread out across their bed with the sheets pooling low around his waist, the trail of dark hair and the base of his cock just visible before the sheets obscured it. He was asleep, an arm tossed over his eyes, mouth slack as he breathed and Tony realized from the angle that Steve must have sat right here at the desk and drew this intimate moment, and Tony suddenly felt a little guilty for invading their private moment.

Not guilty enough to ignore a third picture though, and this one made his fingers tremble because it was  _him_ , drawn in exquisite detail sitting beneath a tree with a book in his lap. It must be from the first day they had met, but Tony could tell it wasn’t quite right. His hair was too long in the picture, his shirt unbuttoned more than it would have been at that time, but the lines of his legs were beautiful, the spark in his eyes obvious even in the charcoal sketch, and the abundance of flowers and greenery around his feet made him look as if he were lost in a field.

Steve had added in the new things about Tony– the hair, the smirk on his lips, the rakish way he dressed– drawing him as he  _was_ now versus how he had been then.

“Is this how you see me, Captain?” Tony whispered, and turned another page to find a picture of he and Bucky kissing, or very nearly kissing, his own head tilted up as if asking for one, Bucky staring down at him with that gorgeous half smile.

Another page, another picture– he and Bucky standing at the rail of the  _Nomad_ , Bucky shirtless with his tattooed arm tight around Tony’s waist.

The freed colony, Tony playing with the children.

Bucky laughing, turning as if he were climbing the ropes.

Tony sleeping at the table, asleep in his food from exhaustion.

A close up of Bucky’s face, blue eyes wild and hair in waves.

A close up of Tony’s lips and nose, the mouth colored into a dozen shades of red as if Steve hadn’t been able to decide which color was perfect.

Tony and Bucky in bed, wound around each other, legs tangled, Tony’s hands on Bucky’s chest, Bucky pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead.

Another page, another—

Tony dropped this one, flushing bright red for a minute and then reached to pick it back up, smoothing out the folded page.

 _God_ , he remembered this day vividly. The waterfall on Thor’s island. Swimming naked. The way Bucky had used his mouth. 

Steve had drawn the moment he had come looking for them, and he and Bucky had had to leave the water completely starkers, both aroused from their rather handsy swim, both smiling and happy. Steve had captured the cockiness of Bucky’s grin, even the water dripping from his long hair. Tony’s cheeks were colored in a dusky blush, his eyes somehow shy, lip caught between his teeth.

It was stunning and vivid and  _intimate_ , and Steve had obviously drawn it from memory, every detail one that he hadn’t wanted to forget.

It was beautiful.

“This  _is_ how you see us, isn’t it Captain.” Tony touched the paper reverently, then brought it to his lips, breathing in deep and feeling the ever present empty ache fade away.

The last picture in the stack was brand new, obviously sketched within the last few days, and unfinished. Tony with the bandage across his chest sitting on Bucky’s lap, both looking down at their hands with a smile, where Steve had only started to draw in circles to represent the rings.

 **Husbands** was written at the bottom of the sketch in Steve’s blocky handwriting, and Tony pressed a hand to his heart as a different sort of ache filled him, something soft and warm and peaceful.

 _Husbands_.

Tony stacked all the pictures carefully, smoothing any wrinkles and lay them out on the desk.

Then he moved to the side drawer by their bed, pushing aside the rags they used to clean up, the jars of sweet oil. When he didn’t find what he was looking for, Tony pulled the small dresser out away from the wall and grinned when he finally found it.

A careful polish, wiping the pretty blue down with a rag, and Tony left it directly on top of the pictures before stripping down and climbing into the bed, stretching out beneath the covers and sighing contentedly, imagining the look on his pirates face when they walked in to find  _that_ waiting for them.

****************

****************

“Where are we going, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, coming up to stand beside Tony at the rail of the Nomad. “Do you know?”

“Charleston.” Tony said, glancing down at the boy. “We have a friend there that gives us information. And it’s just Tony. I told you, you don’t need to call me Mr. Stark.”

“Oh uh, sure thing, Mr. Stark– I mean Tony.” Peter flushed lightly. “Tony. And when we get there, when we get to Charleston? Are you going to give me back to the orphanage?”

“You said you’re fifteen, didn’t you?” Tony looked him over critically. “You look younger. Most orphanages age you out at fifteen or sixteen, don’t they?”

“I– I–” Peter stammered for a minute, running an anxious hand through his hair. “I um–sure, I suppose they do. But I– well I am sort of–”

“Don’t worry about it.” Tony finally smiled and turned back to look at the water. “No matter your age, you aren’t going back to any orphanage. If you want to stay on the Nomad, you can stay.”

“Yeah?” Peter sounded relieved. “Thank you. I don’t– I don’t want to go back. I mean, it wasn’t terrible, they didn’t beat me or anything, even though the nuns didn’t approve of most of my habits,  but you know– not having a family is  _awful_. Not knowing where you belong is…” he spread his hands uncertainly. “I don’t know. It’s an awful feeling.”

“I understand that better than you think.” Tony admitted, touching the wad of gauze holding his chest together. “But if you can handle Happy, and are willing to pull your weight, there’s no reason that you can’t stay.”

“I don’t think Happy is as cranky as he seems?” Peter offered.

“He’s really not.” Tony agreed. “I wouldn’t have survived my first few weeks aboard the ship without him. I had never peeled a potato either you know, Happy blistered my palms to bleeding as well.”

“What will I learn next?” Peter asked eagerly. “To sail? To climb the ropes?”

“I assume Sam will teach you to tie knots.” Tony grinned. “Another tedius thing you have to do on the ship. It’s not fun, but it’s necessary, so we do it anyway.”

“I love knots!” Peter’s eyes lit up. “They are fascinating! Did you know there are hundreds of ways to tie knots? And most of them come undone with just a single tug if you know which rope to pull? And one time I read that—”

He paused, his eyes dimming. “Sorry. You don’t care about that sort of thing. I read an awful lot and tend to just spout off about different topics.”

Tony laughed out loud. “Peter, you and I can talk about knots all day.”

“Really?” Peter looked skeptical. “Because I’ve never met anyone who knew half as much about them as I do.”

“I promise I know at least half as much as you do, Peter. Didn’t I tell you that I read a lot, too?”

“Tony.” Bucky found them and Peter jumped into a salute. “Heya Pete. Don’t need to salute me.” he knocked the boys hand down and ruffled his hair affectionately. “You alright?”

“Oh, I’m fine Mr. Barnes!” Peter said enthusiastically, then added less enthusiastically, “Mr. Rogers? First Mate? What do I call you?”

“Bucky is fine.” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “And no ‘fence, but I was talkin’ to my husband.”

“Oh. Oh of course.” Peter turned red and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “I’m gonna– I’m gonna go then.”

“You didn’t have to embarrass him.” Tony chided and Bucky only grumbled, scooping Tony into his arms and burying his nose in his hair.

“I love you.” Bucky muttered. “But if you don’t stop leavin’ that damn paperweight around the cabin, I’m gonna throw ya overboard, ya hear?”

“Maybe you should use it then.” Tony snarked back. “And it wouldn’t be half as distracting lying about, would it?”

“Tony.” Bucky groaned and nipped at his ear. “The waitin’ is killin’ us too, alright? After all ya’ve been through we are achin’ to get our hands on ya and remember how good it is all together.  _Soon_.”

Tony shook his head stubbornly and Bucky cupped his jaw to kiss him sweetly. “Maybe ya jus’ go a little lighter on us, hm? At least till the doc clears ya.”

“Until Yinsen clears me.” Tony agreed, something of a devious smile curling around his lips. “That's’ fair. I’ll wait till then. Till Yinsen clears me. That’s doable.” 

*******************

*******************

“My my, what a lovely bunch of pirates waiting at the bottom of my stairs.” Natasha smirked, peering over the banister at Steve and Bucky. “And look, you have brought me yet another lost little posh boy to introduce to the wicked ways of the world, haven’t you?”

“Hello, darling.” Natasha put finger under Peter’s chin and tipped it up so he was looking at her in the eyes. “My god, you’ve brought me a  _child_. Captain Rogers! Why have you brought me a  _child_?”

She backed up several steps from Peter and folded her arms, pushing her already nearly overflowing bosom up even higher. “Captain Rogers, I realize you and your ridiculous Bronco have only  _three_ morals combined between the two of you, but I can assure you I have at least four to my person and one of them is that children are  _not_ allowed to enter through these doors.”

“I’m fifteen, ma’am.” Peter offered, meeting Natasha’s green eyes, and then looking down shyly, then abruptly up again when his eyes landed on her cleavage, and then over towards a window, which only had him looking at a rather risque painting, so he blushed several shades of red and looked down at the floor in resignation

“You are perhaps twelve.” Natasha decided. “And far too young to be in this home, so I say again Captain Rogers,  _why_ have you brought me a child?”

“Natasha, we–”

A quick smack to Steve’s cheek and Peter’s mouth dropped. “I told you to be nice to the last lost soul you walked through my door.” She hissed. “And where is he? Did you trade him in for this one? Abandon him and try to fix it by raising a child in your pirate ways?”

“Abandon him?” Bucky asked, entirely baffled. “Natasha, no–”

“Bronco.” she warned. “Last time you were here, I had to threaten you with a knife just to–”

“Natasha.” Tony pushed open the side door, nodding at the doorman, and smiled over at her. “How are you?”

“Anthony.” All the danger washed out of Natasha’s posture and she opened her arms, motioning him close and bussing a kiss onto his cheek. “Darling, I am thrilled to see you. Did these ridiculous pirates actually go and get you from New York?”

“I came home to them.” Tony corrected, slipping his hands around Natasha’s tiny waist and squeezing her into a hug. “It’s good to see you. Have you met Peter?”

“Peter.” Natasha pulled away and fixed another look at Steve. “The child that Captain Rogers tried to bring into a whorehouse.”

“A whorehouse?” Peter squeaked. “This is a  _whorehouse_?!”

“Oh my.” Natasha laughed, dragging her polished nails along Tony’s jacket. “Is this your  _son_ , Anthony? He’s practically the spitting image of you, right down to that blush.”

“I don’t think I was quite that bad, was I?” Tony frowned. “And no, not my son.” 

“Are you sure?” Natasha inclined her head towards Peter who was still stammering and staring around with his mouth hanging open, jerking his gaze away from a servant who was wearing nothing more than a corset and stockings and heels, and promptly tripping over his feet and crashing into the carpet.

“Its almost as if I’m staring at you again, before these pirates corrupted you.” Natasha chuckled again. “Come upstairs with me Anthony and let’s talk. Captain Rogers, take the child and go. Bronco, you aren’t actually welcome in my home after your last little display, so please remove yourself as well.”

“Natasha.” Steve groaned. “ _Honestly_ –”

“Good-bye Captain Rogers!” She called over her shoulder, pulling Tony up the stairs.

“We have gold.” Bucky said quietly, practically under his breath, but Natasha heard it anyway, and spun around with a big smile.

“Why, Bucky Barnes! How good to see you again!” she purred. “Returned from the sea so soon! Lovely!”

“That’s what I thought.” Bucky rolled his eyes and helped Peter to his feet, pushing him towards the stairs. “Just keep your eyes on the carpet an’ off the ladies, huh?”

“Uh–Uh–Uh–”

“It’s really quite amazing that you scoundrels manage to come across so many blushing innocents in your line of work.” Natasha took Peter’s hand and gave him a friendly smile. “Don’t worry, little love. I am only half as scary as I seem.”

“And twice as dangerous.” Steve snorted.

“I do believe that’s enough from  _you_ , Captain Rogers.” Natasha snipped. “To your usual room, please. Anthony and I have lots to catch up on, and this poor child needs a bath. Get along.”

Tony grinned and offered a little wave as Natasha herded he and a still blushing Peter into her chambers, leaving Steve and Bucky scowling in the hall.

“Stevie, I swear I hate her.” Bucky groaned. “Why is she like this?”

“Because she can be.” Steve sighed. “Listen, Buck, we need to go and get Peter some clothes, get some more supplies and then we need to–”

“Captain Rogers, sir.” A pretty blonde came up the stairs and curtsied neatly, blinking up through thick lashes and a sweet smile. “A message came for you just now.”

“Thank you.” Steve took the folded piece of paper, and Bucky leveled a glare at the girl fierce enough to send her scurrying back down the stairs. “Buck, you didn’t have to scare her.”

“She don’t need to be lookin’ at ya like that.” Bucky grunted. “You’re  _mine_ , Stevie. Mine an’ Tony’s, ain’t no whore gonna look at ya like that. Specially not when I’m standin’ here.”

“I love you.” Steve grinned and kissed him. “I wasn’t looking at her anyway.”

“Damn right you weren’t.” Bucky nodded towards the letter. “What it say?”

Steve unfolded it and gave it a quick read, then raised his eyebrows and read it again.

“What’s it say?” Bucky pressed.

“Ah Buck.” Steve put the letter in his shirt pocket and linked their fingers, leading him back downstairs. “I’ll tell you on the way. But methinks our husband is being devious again.” 

“Not the worst thing he’s done.” Bucky shrugged casually and Steve laughed his agreement as they headed out the door.

******************

******************

Peter was fast asleep on one of the ridiculously plush chaise lounges in Natasha’s personal parlor by the time Tony left, and he pulled an extra blanket over Peter’s shoulders and kissed Natasha good night before heading down the hall to the room he and Steve had shared the last time.

A hot bath was waiting for him by the fire and Tony spent an inordinate amount of time getting clean, running the sandalwood and pine soap between his toes and up his legs and arms, letting more than a weeks worth of dirt and all the emotional dirt of  _Tiberius_ wash away with the suds.

Once he was feeling relaxed, and peeking around the room to make sure he was entirely alone, Tony slid soaped up fingers between his thighs and back to his entrance, moaning softly as his body lit up at the slight touch, wrapping his other hand around his rapidly hardening cock.

 _God_ it had been a long time.  _Months_ , since that last night with Steve and Bucky before he had run away from the  _Nomad_. Two weeks since their brief moments together before Tiberius.

He needed them— oh  _god_ he needed them. Steve’s fingers and Bucky’s tongue and so much of  _both_ of them buried inside him.

The thought of the  _paperweight_ made him ache, made him clench onto his fingers imagining stretching around both their cocks. His own hand wasn’t nearly as good as what Bucky’s would be or how good Steve’s had been when he stroked both of them together and  _wow_ did that make Tony shiver, remembering how hard he had come when he could feel Bucky twitching against him, Steve spilling across his back—

“Well heya sweet thing.” Bucky’s voice broke into his reverie, and Tony yelped, yanking his fingers free and splashing awkwardly in the tub.

“Tony.” Steve braced himself over the tub, eyes roaming hungrily over Tony’s body, at the splay of his legs and the suds still clinging to him. “What are you  _doing_ honey?”

“I—I—h-how long have you been here?”

“Long enough to hear ya make an awful pretty noise when ya had your fingers down there.” Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Think I’d give jus’ bout anythin’ to hear ya make it again.”

“I got a mighty interesting note from Yinsen today.” Steve tilted his head, staring pointedly at Tony’s still half hard cock. “You know what it said?”

“Um—“ Tony gave them his best innocent look. “I wouldn’t know.”

“Ya sure?” Bucky started stripping his clothes off, dropping his shirt and undoing his pants. “Cause the note was  _adamant_ that you were ready for some activity.”

“ _Light_ activity.” Steve corrected, trying not to smile over the way Tony’s eyes lit up. “Apparently  _someone_ sat and talked at him for damn near an hour telling him that sexual activity is actually considered a healthy activity since a proper orgasm floods the system with endorphins and encourages blood flow which brings about faster healing.”

“It seems to me like  _someone_ has done extensive reading on the subject.” Tony bit at his lip, trying not to look too pleased. “But if the doctor sent a note then you shouldn’t ignore it?” 

Steve rolled his eyes before scooping Tony right out of the bath, suds and all and motioning for Bucky to lay a towel down before he set Tony on the bed, drying his chest carefully.

“You’re feelin’ alright, sugar?” Bucky asked, crawling into the bed. “You’re  _sure_?”

Tony only nodded, eyes shining eagerly, and Bucky rolled him over gently, rubbing his calloused palms over Tony’s back and down lower until Tony gasped and tried to lift his hips into the touch.

“Yeah, baby come here.” Bucky murmured, coaxing Tony up onto his knees. “Been so long since I tasted ya, I damn near forgot—“

His next words were muffled by the cry from Tony, or maybe it was the curse from Steve, or the way Bucky absolutely  _moaned_ as he licked a long stripe over Tony’s damp skin, bringing his tongue and lips through the cleft to tease and lap over the already stretched rim of Tony’s entrance.

“Jesus.” Steve breathed, shucking his own clothes and getting on his knees by Tony’s head, stroking his cock a few times before whispering, “Open up, sweetheart, let me use that pretty mouth.”

*********************

*********************

Tony was halfway to delirious by the time Bucky and Steve eased him into his back, his jaw sore from stretching over Steve’s length, his hole loose and sloppy from Bucky’s tongue and fingers. When Bucky sealed their mouths together for a long kiss, sucking the taste of Steve from Tony’s lips, Tony could only groan, his legs falling open so Bucky could move between them, filling him in one easy stroke.

“ _God_ , that’s good.” Bucky gasped, keeping as much of his weight off of Tony as he could, hooking Tony’s knee up over his shoulder so he could touch over his chest and up to his neck with his left hand, admiring the way the brilliant ink shone against the tanned skin. “So beautiful, honey.” he murmured, touching the beginnings of the scar Tiberius had left on Tony. “ _Perfect_.” he bent low to suck a bruise onto Tony’s neck, and Tony turned his head into the pillow with a soft whine as Bucky thrust lightly inside him.

“S’good.” Tony whispered, clenching his hand into the sheets. “Ah, Bucky–”

“Let me have you, honey.” Steve moved up behind Bucky, kneeling and spreading his legs so he could push the head of his cock against Bucky’s ass. “Can I have you?”

“Of course.” Bucky managed, dragging in a deep breath and pushing back against Steve’s fingers as they played with him, working him open with short thrusts that mimed his movement into Tony’s body.

“Right here.” Steve whispered after a few minutes, and sat up enough to hook his hand around one of Tony’s thighs, using the leverage to ease into Bucky until they met flush against each other, and Bucky was shaking,  _moaning_ , grinding his hips down into Tony and arching back to try and take Steve further into himself.

“Oh fuck.” Tony bit at his lip until it bled, Steve’s weight pushing Bucky deeper inside him until they couldn’t move closer, until they were as tight as they could be and Bucky collapsed over Tony, barely remembering to catch himself, peppering kisses over Tony’s face and begging Steve,  _please. Please, Stevie_.

**_[{{{NSFW FAN ART}}}](https://zuretha-metal.tumblr.com/post/169827310639/nsfw-stuckony-art-under-the-cut) _ **

“Ready?” Steve asked, withdrawing until just the tip of his cock rested inside Bucky. “My husbands– ready?”

“Oh god, yes–” “ _Please_ –” “Stevie, I need–”

Steve nipped a sharp bit onto Bucky’s shoulder, squeezed at Tony’s thigh–

–and over in her room, Natasha startled at the yell, but only sighed and went back to her tea, shaking her head over the way they were no doubt defiling her guestroom.

_Pirates._

_Deviants._

******************

******************

Peter was the only one fully awake at breakfast the next morning, eating absolutely heaps of ham and eggs and cups of coffee, chattering at the pirates as he cleaned his plate of yet another serving.

Tony was falling asleep at his chair, his head lolled back and eyes barely open, food untouched. He had a rather large bruise on one side of his neck, a lighter one on the other side, and he had limped just a bit as he had came to breakfast, but Natasha had kept her mouth shut about it.

Bucky had hand shaped bruises on both his arms, and judging by the way he kept shifting in his chair, probably bruises on his hips as well. His pale eyes were still a little dazed as if he had gotten very little sleep, but he had a smirk on his lips that spent of a night well spent, so Natasha kept her mouth shut about that as well.

Steve looked impossibly smug, however, covering his yawns with his hand and keeping a possessive eye on his husbands as he ate his own breakfast, a smile that was practically a grin stretching his lips and Natasha set her cup down with a clink and sniffed the air over dramatically before saying,

“I suppose I should invest in sound proofing material for my rooms, hm? Quite a  _disturbance_ last night.”

Steve wiggled his eyebrows mischievously, while Bucky had the good grace to at least look apologetic. Peter, however, didn’t even look up from his breakfast when he innocently said,

“Tony, what were you yelling at Captain Rogers this morning? I didn’t know you knew any different languages.”

“Yes, Anthony.” Natasha blinked a few times. “What  _were_ you yelling at Captain Rogers this morning? Was it  _Italian_ that half my girls had to listen to?”

“Um–” Tony turned bright red, the color climbing his neck and settling in his cheeks and without another word he climbed into Bucky’s lap to hide his face, and Bucky only chuckled and held him close.

“Mmm.” Natasha hummed disapprovingly. “Well, tell me Captain Rogers. What is the plan for the  _Nomad_ now that your mission is over and Anthony is yours again?”

“My plan?” Steve finished his coffee and watched Tony and Bucky snuggled up, wrapped together in the chair. “I owe my husbands a long honeymoon, so we are going to go get lost on an island for a few weeks. That’s the plan.”

“What island?” Peter asked curiously.

“Well, I hadn’t really decided.” Steve scratched at his chin thoughtfully. “But tell me Peter, you ever met a  _Viking_ before?”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in literal tears as I post this final chapter. Thank you so much to all of you who came along on this way-longer-than-it-was-supposed-to-be adventure and for all the love and support along the way. It feels like the end of an era and now I don’t know what to do with myself lol.

Hawk stopped coiling rope to elbow Sam sharply. “Look at the lovebirds over there. Carrying on like they’re newlyweds or something.” **  
**

“Don’t be such a creep.” Sam elbowed him back. “Stop staring at them and get back to work.”

Hawk only frowned, making a face when Steve stepped away from the wheel and bent Tony over into a long kiss, one hand protectively over his chest, the other clapped firmly onto Tony’s ass.

Tony was giggling, pushing at Steve’s chest as if he actually wanted the Captain to let go, and Steve mimed as if he was going to drop Tony, only so Bucky could step in and pick Tony right up, planting a messy kiss on the smaller brunettes lips.

“I’m gonna mess with him!” Hawk announced as Tony finally pulled away, wiping at his mouth and laughing over whatever Bucky said into his ear. “I’m gonna mess with Tony. He deserves a prank.”

“That boy doesn’t deserve a prank.” Sam denied. “Don’t be a prick just because it’s been months since ya got any lovin’.”

“Excuse me?” Hawk spluttered. “It has not been  _months_. It’s been like…” he thought for a minute, wrinkling his nose. “Alright. It’s been months. But I don’t want to prank Tony because I’m bitter, just because–”

“Because you’re the worst?” Sam offered.

“Yeah, because I’m the worst.” Hawk nodded. “And come on. Tony’s had long enough to recover, he could handle a prank.”

“I’m not participating.” The Master Gunner denied. “I’m not gonna let you prank Tony after everything he’s been through.”

“He’s a pirate.” Hawk scoffed. “He will be fine, trust me. Hey Tony!”

“Hawk.” Tony grinned over at him, running a self conscious hand through his mussed hair and pulling his pants up further after Bucky had dragged them nearly down his hips. “How are things?”

“Come here and lemme talk to ya.” Hawk patted the spot next to him, waiting until Tony had sat cross legged on the deck and reached for a pile of rope to begin coiling it. “How is it goin’ with Cap and the Bronco?”

“Really good.” Tony flushed lightly. “ _Really_ good. Now that everything is behind me,  I’m looking forward to getting back to Thor’s island and being able to just– relax.”

“Relax. Right. So listen,” Hawk sent a sidelong glance at Sam, who only rolled his eyes and scooted further away. “Listen, ya know, Cap gave you and Bronco those rings and that’s real nice, so what are you going to do for them?”

“What do you mean?” Tony said blankly.

“I’m just saying, those two are wearing something awfully domestic for ya. Pirates don’t wear wedding rings, that’s a  _city-fied_  sort of thing.” Hawk explained. “So really, it’s like they are accepting your traditions, but you aren’t accepting theirs?”

“Good Christ.” Sam muttered. “Are you serious with this?”

Tony only looked concerned, twisting his ring awkwardly. “Well, what do pirates do?”

“You don’t know?” Hawk asked, widening his eyebrows dramatically. “All them books you read and you don’t know how pirates show that they are in love?”

“Um–” Tony chewed at his lip. “I’ve read that sometimes their tattoos can be for their loved ones? But I don’t know if I could handle a –”

“We get a piercing.” Hawk interrupted, clearing his throat loudly at Sam when he tried to shake his head. “You know, earrings and the like. That way everyone knows we are taken? I even have one for Saana, the least you could do is get one for them, right? Make a sorta… big gesture that you  _fully_ embrace this whole pirate thing?”

“Oh.” Tony frowned. “I–I hadn’t thought about Steve and Bucky not being comfortable wearing rings on their finger. You said you have a piercing for Saana? Do you just not wear the earring all the time?”

“Oh no, I always wear it.” Hawk assured him, and when Tony looked at his ear in confusion, Hawk raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly down at his own lap, waiting for Tony to figure it out.

“Oh my god!” Tony jumped to his feet, face flaming scarlet. “You don’t  _really_ —?”

“He really does.” Sam sighed and put his hands up when Tony sent him a baffled look. “Don’t ask me why I’ve seen it alright? Close quarters in the bunk room. Things get seen that  _shouldn’t_ be seen.”

“Well I’m not getting  _that_ pierced.” Tony was completely horrified, but then he sat back slowly, a considerate look on his face. “But maybe–?” he made a vague motion over his chest. “I mean, I need  _two_ of them, right?”

“YES!” Hawk shouted before Sam could butt in with some sensible advice. “YES YOU NEED TWO OF THEM! RIGHT NOW!”

“Why are you shouting?” Tony asked nervously at the same time Sam said. “Maybe ya don’t shout like a dumbass, huh?”

“No reason.” Hawk was grinning, chucking the rope and yanking Tony up off the deck. “Come on. I can take care of it for you right now. Sam, you coming? Come on Tony. Two of them, right? This might very well be the best day of my life, oh my god. Come on, come on!”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Sam sighed and put his pile of rope down. “Someone’s gotta make sure Tony survives this bullshit.”

************************

That night in bed, Tony begged off of anything fun and kept his shirt on, saying that his chest hurt.

Steve and Bucky were completely understanding and kissed him sweetly before tucking him in.

Tony grinned to himself and gingerly touched the gold bars hooked into his nipples.

They were going to lose their minds over his piercings.

**************************

**************************

Steve swore he saw sparks when Bucky’s and Tony’s swords met with a  _clang_ , sliding off each other to drop away and then re-engage only a few seconds later. Nearly twenty minutes they had been going at it, and Steve knew he should have stepped in immediately to put a stop to it, but the sight of both his husbands with swords in their hands, something of a feral light in their eyes, a smile that was half playful, half blood lust on their lips—

—well, Steve would have been a fool to turn down a chance to see  _that_.

He still kept a close eye on it though. Bucky would never intentionally hurt Tony, and Tony was better than Steve gave him credit for, but  _damn_ Bucky was so dangerous. Fast on his feet and lightning quick with his sword and Steve knew it wouldn’t take much more than a split second for something to go terribly wrong.

But he kept himself at the wheel, eyes trained firmly on the fight, half anxious that someone would get hurt, more than half hard in his pants, fully  _loving_ how beautiful his husbands were when they fought.

“Come on, sugar.” Bucky was breathing hard, pushing his hair out of his eyes and grinning cockily. “Come on and show me some’a that fancy footwork huh? Some’a that new skill ya got? Let’s make this interestin’.”

Tony was breathing just as hard, sweating through his silk shirt, curly hair lying damp against his forehead, but the spark in his eyes said that he was nowhere near giving up.

“Ah, Bucky.” He said with a lazy smile, biting at his lip because he knew it was distracting as hell. “This could only be more  _interesting_ if we were naked.”

“Don’t tempt me, sweet thing!” Bucky retorted and in two steps was into Tony’s space, twisting and turning, forcing him backwards across the deck as they sparred, laughing out loud when Tony managed to duck under his arm and somersault away, springing to his feet with his sword at the ready.

“And Stevie didn’t want me to fight ya.” Bucky switched hands and went after Tony with his left, forcing Tony to adapt to the different angle of attack, pale eyes lighting when Tony didn’t even miss a step and re-engaged him perfectly. “He didn’t have nothin’ to worry bout, did he?”

“I’m not as good as you, Buck.” Tony promised, stepping to the right as Bucky charged and very nearly bringing his blade into the big first mates back, thwarted only by Bucky dropping onto one knee to avoid the blow, then spinning around and kicking his leg out to catch Tony around the ankle.

“Shit!” Tony swore as he went down, bouncing his butt on the deck. “ _Pirates_! Stop tripping me! Why do you do that?”

“We’re pirates, not gentlemen.” Bucky scoffed, stepping back to give Tony a minute, stripping his shirt off and tossing it away. “All’s fair in a fight, baby.”

“All’s fair?” Tony repeated, taking a minute to stare at Bucky, at the tattoos inked over his left side and disappearing below his pants, at the muscles shifting every time he breathed. “Good  _Christ_.”

“Come on, sweet thing.” Bucky taunted, letting his voice roll rough and thick because he knew it would make Tony blush. “What’cha waitin’ for, come an’ play with me.”

“Yeah, alright.” Tony got slowly to his feet, shoved a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes, and dropped into a ready stance. “Come play, Buck.”

“Bucky, be careful.” Steve started to warn him. “Just because Tony is–”

He shut his mouth when they charged each other again, swords clipping and clashing, a grunt from Bucky when Tony got close enough to shove at his shoulder and force him away, a yelp from Tony when Bucky’s blade passed a little too close to his arm, sailors scattering out of the way as the fight moved across the deck.

Bucky kept up a constant stream of chatter, teasing Tony and laughing at the responses, thrilled that Tony could hold his own, more aroused than he wanted to admit by the look in Tony’s eyes and completely distracted by—

–well completely distracted anyway, because Tony backed up enough to rip his own shirt open and Bucky stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of the twin piercings on Tony’s chest, one bar through each nipple.

“Oh shit.” The sword clattered to the deck, slipping from Bucky’s fingers unnoticed. “Oh, sugar.” he gaped. “Oh  _fucking_ – what is that? What did you do?  _Tony_ , I–”

He sucked in a breath when Tony lay the tip of his sword at his neck, dark eyes sparking.

“Yield.” Tony said quietly, firmly, and Bucky went to his knees just that fast, unable to tear his eyes away from Tony’s chest.

“I yield.” He muttered, clenching his fists by his side. “I  _yield_. Fucking hell, sweet thing, let me touch you.”

Tony laughed and tossed his sword away, weaving his fingers into Bucky’s hair and tilting his head back. “You want to touch me?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Bucky blurted and Tony’s hands tightened reflexively until Bucky gasped at the pain. “Want you to fuck me.” he repeated, licking at his lips and dropping his head back further. “Ah, sugar, come on. Come on. I  _yield_.”

**[{{{FAN ART}}}](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/169984346373/puddingpong-i-never-did-a-drawing-so-fast-in-my) **

*******************

Steve found them in the cabin more than an hour later.

“Looks I missed something fun.” he said with a pout, and Tony laughed a little as he wiped over Bucky’s stomach with a damp rag.

“Stevie.” Bucky slurred, and every muscle in Steve’s body tightened because Bucky sounded so entirely well fucked that he was almost jealous. “ _Stevie_ , Tony’s got a piercing.”

“You’ve got a  _what_?” Steve grabbed for Tony’s arm, and Tony laughed again as his husbands mouth dropped open. “Oh Tony, oh fuck– what is  _this_? This is so beautiful.” he leaned in and sealed his lips around Tony’s nipple, tonguing over the gold bar and Tony yelped a little.

“Easy!” he shrieked when Steve bit down lightly. “Bucky almost tore them off!”

“I did almost tear them off.” Bucky admitted, and Steve groaned when Bucky parted his legs and he could see Tony’s come still leaking from his hole, drying on his thighs.

“Good christ, I  _did_ miss something good, didn’t I?” He kissed Tony hard, then leaned over the bed to kiss Bucky as well. “Maybe next time you guys give me a heads up so I’m not left up at the wheel wondering where you disappeared to?”

“You know damn well where we disappeared to.” Tony grinned and collapsed back on the bed next to Bucky, rolling into his arms and hiding his face in Bucky’s chest.

“Got to play Captain, and he still wants to snuggle.” Bucky said affectionately. “I love ya, sweet thing.”

“I love you too.” Tony mumbled. “Feels a little weird not to be sore after sex though.”

“Oh my god.” Steve bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh out loud at their sweet husband talking so plainly about sex, when he still blushed everytime one of them patted his ass in public. “Tony, if you have your heart set on being  _sore_ , we could always play with the  _paperweight_ , hm?”

He was teasing, of course, only trying to pull a blush from their love, and it worked perfectly– Tony’s face filling with red and Bucky laughing quietly as he held him a little tighter.

But then Tony peeked an eye open and commented, “Sounds like it could be fun.”

Steve was positive his heart actually stopped.

“Uh–  _what_?”

********************

********************

Tony carried all his clean clothes down into the cabin, and pulled open the top drawer of the dresser to make sure it was still empty.

Of course it was empty, because Bucky and Steve had never tried to use it again after Tony had pulled all his clothes from it and ran away, and it felt… it felt good to fold his shirts and his pants and tuck them back into the space.

He wasn’t ever leaving again, after all, no reason to continue keeping his clothes in his suitcase and bag anymore.

Tony put the laundry away and then remade the bed, flushing lightly over the stained sheets, touching his still sore nipples gingerly.

Topping Bucky had been….

“Hey sweetheart.” Steve poked his head into the cabin and smiled at him. “Want some help with the bed?”

“I’ve got it.” Tony pursed his lips for a kiss, which Steve gladly gave. “I figured I could do this while I’m doing the other laundry.”

“You know we don’t expect you to do this, right?” Steve asked, helping to remake the bed anyway. “All the domestic stuff? You don’t hafta do our laundry and make the bed and all that.”

“I know I don’t have to.” Tony shrugged. “But you guys have more important things to do on the ship, so I don’t mind taking care of this.”

“Just making sure you know.” Steve motioned to the bed. “Just cause you’re usually–” he raised his eyebrows meaningfully. “– doesn’t mean we think you should do women’s work.”

“That’s not what I think.” Tony promised, touched that Steve had even brought it up. “ _Regardless_ of where I end up in bed, I know you don’t consider me a woman.”

“I’m serious, Tony.” Steve said softly. “I haven’t said it before, but I could see how much it hurt when Tiberius talked about you like a possession, like all you were good for was being pretty and being in bed. And I know we call you pretty and even though you and Buck have started switching, you’re usually you know–” he cleared his throat. “ _Taking_ everything– even our joke about the  _paperweight_ , or being all obsessed with your new piercings. You know we don’t consider you a woman, or somehow less than us, or anything like that, right?”

“Thank you.” Tony looked down at his hands awkwardly. “I didn’t think you thought that anyway, but th-thank you. And when you and Buck call me pretty it doesn’t– it doesn’t bother me like it did when Ty said it. I love when you guys say it.” 

“Good.” Steve brought in close for a hug. “Cause you are  _gorgeous_ , but you’re so much more than that too, husband.”

“Thank you.” Tony repeated and kissed him sweetly. “Really.” It meant a lot to him that Steve and Bucky hadn’t simply swept everything Ty related under the carpet as if it hadn’t happened. Most days Tony  _liked_ to pretend it hadn’t happened, but then he would have a difficult day and his husbands were always right there with a sweet word or ready to hold him when he needed.

They were  _perfect_.

“I love you.” he whispered and Steve brought their foreheads together for a few seconds, holding him close.

“Alright.” Steve touched Tony’s cheek lightly and turned to go. “We should be making Thor’s island here within the next day or so, so make sure that you are— what’s this?” he stopped at the foot of the bed and picked up a paper wrapped package. “Did you buy something when we were in Charleston?”

“Oh.” Tony shook his head. “No, actually. That’s um– when I first met Natasha she gave that to me. Promised it was something all three of us would enjoy. I never opened it.”

“Why not?” Steve shook it to hear if anything rattled. “Can I open it?”

“I forgot about it.” Tony admitted. “And it sat in the bottom of my pack for months, was still in there when I packed to come back to the  _Nomad_. I just found it again when I was putting my clothes away.” he motioned to the dresser and Steve’s eyes warmed at the gesture of permanence. “I mean, I’m not going anywhere so I might as well move in.” Tony joked. “But yeah, go ahead and open it. I can’t imagine what it is.”

“Well lets see.” Steve started pulling at the twine, and Tony watched in interest as the paper fell away. “It’s lube.” Steve grinned and held up the bottle. “She was right, we will enjoy that.”

“What else?” Tony peered closer.

“Well–” Steve’s eyebrows lifted. “–there’s  _this_.” he held up a smoothly polished, brightly colored item that could only be a –

“Oh my god.” Tony’s face turned red. “Why would she give us a  _toy_?”

“We can put that aside for later.” Steve winked, wanting to laugh over how hard Tony was blushing. Just yesterday they had been teasing him about the paperweight again, and yet he could still blush over a toy and lube. Adorable.

“What else?” Tony asked curiously and Steve pulled the last item from the package, lifting away tissue paper to reveal pale pink silk and ruffles. “Steve is that– did she send us-”

It was Steve’s turn to flush, jaw clenching tightly as he held up the panties to the light.

“They’re practically see-through!” Tony squeaked. “What the  _hell_?”

“Tony…” Steve began slowly, carefully. “I know we just talked about how Bucky and I don’t consider you to be a woman, but would you ever…” he held up the panties again and watched Tony’s face for from red to pale, and then back to bright red.

“Um–” Tony spread his hands helplessly. “If you–if you wanted?”

*******************

Bucky was eating dinner, shoveling big bites of food into his mouth because he had to hurry and get back above deck, when Steve came into the dining area, crossing the room and bending to whisper in Bucky’s ear.

Bucky’s eyes flew open wide and his head jerked up to stare first at Steve, then over at Tony who was standing shyly in the door.

“Are you– are you  _serious_?” he whispered and Steve nodded.

The other sailors yelled when Bucky jumped up from the table, upsetting his plate and his drink all over them as he raced for the door.

Tony started laughing and ran away down the corridor towards their cabin, Bucky and Steve hot on his heels.

“I hate them.” Hawk grumped, trying to put his ruined plate back together. “Lets just mutiny and leave their horny asses on an island somewhere.”

“I hear that.” Happy agreed and Sam rolled his eyes at both of them.

“Would you two just let them be happy?”

“Nope.” Hawk shook his head. “Not  _that_ happy, at least.”

“What’s wrong with them being happy?” Peter piped up. “It looked like Bucky was sorta mad, looking all fierce like that.”

Happy blinked at him a few times. “Good Christ, it’s like talking to Tony all over again. Peter, go read a book or something. Get outta my kitchen with that nonsense.”

********************

********************

Thor’s island was just as beautiful as Tony remembered it, and when the giant blonde came running down the beach to grab him into a hug, Tony could only laugh in excitement, wheezing a little when his chest started hurting, but too happy to see Thor to complain.

Raeni was next to hug him, holding a baby that couldn’t be more than a few weeks old in her arms, and while Steve and Bucky joked about Thor having yet  _another_ child, Tony took the baby carefully, eyes going wide when the darling thing curled into his chest and started falling asleep.

“I love him.” Tony announced and Raeni only laughed and hugged him again.

“Oh my god, it’s a Viking.” Peter whispered as he and the others landed on the beach. “It’s a  _Viking_? How is–how– _how_?”

“You really are Tony’s twin, aren’t you?” Sam laughed and patted Peter about the shoulder. “He said exactly the same thing the first time he met Thor.”

“He’s a  _VIKING_!” Peter squeaked. “And wearing a loincloth! Oh  _god_ , why isn’t he wearing more clothes?” The boy jerked his gaze away, only to see one of the women in her long linen skirt and hair brushing around her breasts and covered his eyes with his hands. “Oh my god.” he said in a panicky whisper. “This is not the city anymore. What is  _happening_?”

“Calm down, kid.” Sam forced him to keep walking, leading him towards the center of the village where Thor was currently suffocating a very disgruntled Bucky into a bone crushing hug. “Remember, these women are not taught to be ashamed of their nudity, or that they have to cover up. What we consider half dressed, is entirely dressed to them. We do not force our morals and opinions on a society with no use for them.”

“Um–” Peter said helplessly. “I–I–”

“If the blushing virgin over there could do it, so can you.” He said dryly. “Come on now, lets go introduce you to the Viking. Hawk are you–”

Hawk wasn’t listening though, his arms wrapped around the gorgeous Saana who was laughing at him between kisses, her hands straying below his waist teasingly and urging him towards her own hut.

“Alright, well we aren’t going to see Hawk for a few days.” Sam sighed. “Come on Pete, looks like it’s just us for a while.”

***********************

“I love it here.” Tony said quietly, taking his gaze from the bonfire to stare up at the stars, fitting himself tighter into Steve’s arms. “It’s so beautiful.”

“It certainly is beautiful.” Steve agreed, kissing Tony’s dark hair and sliding his hand up a lean thigh. “But I’m too distracted to care about the stars. How are  _you_ feeling, honey?”

“I’m fine.” Tony promised. “My chest is fine and– and everything else is alright, too.”

“Mmm.” Steve kissed him again, then looked up and smiled when Bucky joined them. “Sweetheart. Is the  _Nomad_ all set?”

“Ship’s set to berth.” Bucky nodded. “Tony, sweet thing, ya doin’ alright? Comfortable?”

“I don’t think  _comfortable_ is the right word.” Tony admitted, sitting gingerly on the hard ground. “But I’m not–” his cheeks tinted red as the plug shifted inside him. “I don’t  _hate_ it.”

“Oh sugar.” Bucky breathed and pressed a kiss to his temple. “It was so much fun puttin’ it in ya I almost hate to take it out.”

“ _God_.” Tony hissed when Steve bit at his neck lightly. “You  _have_ to take it out. I can’t– I can’t  _sleep_ in it. I can barely walk with it.”

“I never thought a waddle would be so sexy.” Steve whispered, flicking his tongue into Tony’s ear. “Knowing you are wearing that beneath your clothes has made me–” he linked Tony’s fingers through his own and brought them both to his lap, groaning when Tony’s hand closed around his hard cock. “I can’t wait to take you—”

“Captain Rogers, my friend!” Thor joined them around the fire, jostling Bucky good naturedly. “Are you enjoying the feast?”

“No one puts on a feast like you do, Thor.” Steve chuckled, moving Tony’s hand discreetly from his lap and switching it to lie on Bucky’s knee. “Is there a special occasion?”

“It is Asmund’s celebration.” Thor motioned to the young man dancing around the fire. “His eighteenth season this. A good reason to feast and be merry! And of course, the return of our friends!” He lifted his mug of the potent mead  in a salute. “It is always a good day when you and your Bronco land on our shores, Captain. And now your Anthony has returned as well!”

Thor’s gaze landed on the three rings that glittered in the fire light. “A new symbol for your union.” he nodded in approval. “My land has a phrasing for this–  _fullkomin ást_. It means perfect love, and we use it when talking of love that brings three or more together. Your union, the  _brúðkaup_ , a holy thing. Let no man tear apart what the gods have deemed good.”

“Ain’t no one gonna tell us what’s right for us, cept us.” Bucky said quietly, squeezing at Tony’s hand. “Ain’t that right sugar?”

“Us and the  _gods_ apparently.” Tony added with a grin, taking a sip from the mead as Thor passed it his way. “Imagine us being so blessed to have the gods approval.”

“Of course we are blessed.” Steve murmured, taking a longer drink from the mead and letting the alcohol burn down his throat. “Thor, could we bother you to stay on your island? A week, perhaps? After these last few months, myself and my men are in need of rest.”

“A whole week?” Tony whispered, his eyes lighting up excitedly. “ _Really_?”

“At least a week here.” Bucky whispered back. “Then we’ll find another place to get lost on, huh?”

“You and your husbands–” Thor motioned to them. “And the men of the Nomad are always welcome on my beaches. Stay as long as you would.”

“Thank you.” Steve said politely, taking one last drink of the mead before handing it back and clearing his throat. “We will be around in the morning to help with the hunt, then?”

“Very good.” Thor nodded, pushing the long blond braids out of his eyes and smiling over Steve’s unspoken request for some privacy. “The morning. Enjoy your evening, my friends.”

Steve waited until Thor had returned to Raeni, who was nursing the youngest babe and cuddling another little one against her side, before sliding Tony off his lap and helping him stand.

“Easy.” Bucky crooned when Tony whimpered and squeezed his thighs together. “Easy, sweet thing. Give us a few minutes to get somewhere private and we will take care of ya.”

******************

******************

Tony couldn’t do anything more than toss his head back into the pile of blankets and choke out a sob as Steve worked the plug from deep inside him. Bucky lay at his head, murmuring soothing words and stroking Tony’s hair.

“Ah, sugar. You’re doin’ so well. Doing so well, I can’t believe you wore it all day for us, jus’ perfect, baby, you’re  _perfect_.”

Tony breathed out shakily and Steve mouthed kisses over his thighs, nibbling at the crease of stomach and hip bone to make Tony squeal as he eased the plug out further. “Good god you’re beautiful.” he sighed. “Ah, Tony.  _Husband_. Sweetheart.”

Tony’s whole body jerked when the broadest part of the plug came free with a slick sound and Bucky sealed their mouths together to smother his cry, moaning as Tony’s hands fisted tight in first his shirt and then his hair, as Steve tossed the plug aside and filled him easily with three fingers, stretching him even further.

“He’s so  _open_ , Buck.” Steve choked out, “Look at him, oh god,  _Tony_.”

“Lemme see.” Bucky slid down Tony’s body and slid two of his own fingers in next to Steve’s, wiggling them gently as Tony nearly came off the blanket with a hoarse cry, back arching beautifully as they thrust and stroked their fingers inside him, teasing over his prostate and trying to open him up as gently as they could.

“Please–” Tony gasped. “Oh  _please_ – I can’t–”

“Tell us to stop and we will.” Steve stilled his fingers and next to him, Bucky did the same. “I promise honey, if this is too much–?”

“Don’t stop.” Tony shook his head, clutching at the blankets helplessly, stammering because he could barely breathe, much less speak coherently. “But enough f-fingers. Enough. Give me–give me you. I want y-you.”

“That mouth.” Bucky laughed softly. “Gonna slay me, sweetheart.”

“Come here, Tony.” Steve lay back on the blankets and pulled Tony on top of him, urging him up his waist until Steve could lift his head to suck a light kiss to Tony’s neck. “That’s perfect, sweetheart, so good, can I have you like this?”

“Um–” Tony bit at his lip and Steve waited patiently until Tony nodded against him, wiggling himself in anticipation.

“There you are, ah  _yes_ , come on Tony, that’s gorgeous.” Steve slicked the hand that was still wet from Tony over his cock, groaning softly as he lined himself up and eased Tony back onto him, the slide easy and quick since Tony was open from wearing the plug all day.

Bucky was mumbling curses, stroking himself quickly as he watched all of Steve sink into Tony, that perfectly pert ass jiggling enticingly when Steve bottomed out and Tony shifted himself over Steve’s lap.

“So pretty.” he breathed, and fit his hands low on Tony’s hips. “You two are so pretty together, you take Stevie so well, baby.” Tony was trembling, and Bucky mouthed kisses onto the back of his neck, lifting Tony up off of Steve’s cock and helping him sink back down over and over until Tony was relaxed again, a light flush moving up his chest.

“Come here.” Steve said again after a few minutes, once Tony was starting to pant and twist between them for kisses. “Come down here like this, Tony.”

He pulled him close until their foreheads touched and ran his hands soothingly down Tony’s back, coaxing his hips up a little as Bucky crawled closer on the thick stack of blankets and let his cock bump against Tony’s hole.

“Gonna have ya right here, yeah?” Bucky murmured hoarsely. “Right here where Stevie’s got ya?”

“You won’t fit?” Tony whimpered and Steve kissed him comfortingly as Bucky assured him, “I’ll fit sugar, jus’ gotta be real slow and sweet with ya, huh?”

“Deep breath.” Steve sucked on Tony’s tongue, teased at the bars at his nipples to distract him as Bucky’s fingers started sliding around Tony’s stretched entrance, stroking over the inch or so of Steve’s cock he could reach. “Deep breath while Bucky is–  _ah shit, Buck, keep touching me_ – Focus on me, Tony honey, it’s gonna feel so good, I promise—”

“Breathe for me, sweet thing.” Bucky ordered so Tony sucked a deep breath in and when he let it out, Bucky eased himself inside, shoving the fat head of his cock past the tight rim and into Tony’s body.

The first inch or so was easy, Tony open from the plug and their fingers, slick and hot and Bucky groaned and went still to give himself a minute to just  _feel_ them against his cock.

“M-more.” Tony whispered and Steve crushed their mouth together hungrily, his hips jerking to push himself, and consequently Bucky, further inside of Tony.

Bucky yelped a little when he was suddenly another inch into of all that heat, shoved tight against Steve. “Ah fuck,  _fuck_ Stevie slow down or I’m gonna lose my damn mind.”

“No, n-no don’t slow down.” Tony rolled his body as best he could with both of them inside him. “I can’t believe how g-good this feels, s-so full of my husbands, oh god  _dammit_.”

“Tonytonytony–” Bucky growled through clenched teeth. “Sugar, that stammer is gonna kill me. You’re so sweet, baby, so sweet for us.”

“Give him what he wants.” Steve managed, palming over Tony’s ass, curling his fingers in a  _come here_  motion for Bucky. “Give  _us_ what we want, Bucky, come on.”

Bucky spread his knees a little further, left a gently kiss between Tony’s shoulder blades, and thrust in as hard as he could.

They didn’t know who yelled louder– Steve from the hard line of Bucky’s cock shoved against his own, Bucky from the way Tony clenched down around both of them with a stuttering gasp, or Tony from the unbelievable  _pressure_ of his husbands filling him full,  _too_ full, so full he didn’t even think he could breath around it.

“Tony.” Steve reached between their bodies and wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt him hard and pulsing in his hand. “Perfect, sweetheart. Are you ready for us?”

“Alright?” Bucky asked and Steve nodded. “Tony, baby, ya alright?”

“So good.” Tony sighed and wiggled his butt against them, smirking when both the pirates yelled again. “So good.  _Non lo sapevo_ – I didn’t know it would be– _cosi buono_ – so good, so  _full_ —”

“Italian already.” Steve rumbled approvingly. “Gorgeous.”

“Gonna have ya screamin’ for us, sweet thing.” Bucky promised quietly, leaving tiny kisses all over Tony’s back, reaching to stroke over as much of Steve’s body as he could reach. “We love ya, Tony.”

“We love you.” Tony dug his nails into Steve’s chest and kissed him hard. “Steve, we love you.”

“We love you, Buck.” Steve replied, eyes glowing when he caught Bucky’s gaze over Tony’s shoulder. “ _Husband_. Both of you. My husbands.”

“Pirates.” Tony corrected with a wicked grin. “We’re  _pirates_.”

“Our pirate.” Bucky conceded. “Hold on to Stevie,  _pirate_.”

*********************

*********************

“Not yet, not yet.” Tony fussed  _much_ later when Bucky made to pull out of him, and Steve chuckled, thrusting up weakly and making Tony cry out again. “P-please–”

“Tony.” Bucky was slurring his words, still dazed from their time together, leaving lazy kisses on Tony’s back, soothing the red marks he had left with his teeth as they had gotten carried away. “Tony, baby, you’re gonna cramp up if we don’ let ya off’a us.”

“I’m  _fine_.” Tony collapsed boneless onto Steve’s chest, wincing over the awkward  _splot_ of wet he landed in, but unable to care when Steve scratched over his ribs teasingly and kissed his head. “I’m–I’m fine.”

“You’ll be cursing us in the morning.” Steve countered, wrapping a hand on either of Tony’s thighs and holding him steady as Bucky pulled free with a hoarse groan, falling back onto his rear for a minute before reaching out and running his hands up Steve’s calves and thighs.

“Easy, honey, settle.” Steve whispered, and lifted Tony again so he could pull out, grinning tiredly over the strangled noise Bucky made as lube and thick strands of come spilled from Tony, making a mess of the blanket beneath them.

Bucky was waiting to catch Tony when he all but fell off of Steve’s waist, rolling him into his chest with a satisfied sigh as Steve struggled to his feet, heading to dip a rag in the lake so they could clean up.

Tony only whined as Steve wiped carefully between his legs, flinching as everything in his core twinged uncomfortably. “Alright, maybe I’ll be cursing you in the morning.” he admitted and Bucky cuddled him closer, giving himself a cursory wipe down before tugging a blanket up and over their bodies.

Steve rejoined them with water, holding it so Tony could take sips, and trading sweet kisses with Bucky as they tried to come down from a post orgasm high, touching carefully over Tony’s chest and down between his thighs, over his spent cock and what would surely be finger shaped bruises on his hips.

“I love it here.” Tony mumbled as a wave of exhaustion forced his eyes closed. “I love this life, with you two. Love being home.”

“Home, honey?” Steve questioned, fitting an arm under Tony’s shoulders so he could run his fingers through Bucky’s hair as they snuggled together. “You mean the  _Nomad_?”

“No.” Tony shook his head and yawned, pressing tight to Bucky with one arm, feeling around behind him with the other until he could hold onto Steve’s waist. “No, I mean  _home_. Right here. Beneath the stars and in the arms of people I love.  _Home_.”

“That’s right.” Bucky kissed Tony’s forehead, then propped up on an elbow to kiss Steve as well. “Home.”

Steve watched over his husbands until they were both asleep and snoring quietly, then lay his head down and closed his eyes as well.

Beneath the stars and in the arms of the men he loved.

_Home, indeed._

*******************

**EPILOGUE**

*******************

“Where to, Cap?” Hawk asked, staring down at his map then up at the sky, trying to decide what the weather was going to do. “Any particular destination in mind or are we just roaming? After a week on land I imagine your selkie ass is desperate to get back to the sea.” 

“What do you think, Tony?” Steve looked up from his sketch and raised an eyebrow. “Anywhere you want to go?”

Tony squinted in thought, shifting his weight back so he was leaning against Bucky’s chest, smiling when the big first mate took a hand off the wheel to wrap an arm around his waist. “I don’t know.” he finally said. “Bucky?”

“What, ya tellin’ me that Pirate’s Heart a’yours doesn’t have somewhere it really wants to be?” Bucky teased lightly.

“I’m happy right here.” Tony said honestly and Bucky bent down to give him a long kiss.

“You guys are gross.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Now, where the hell are we going?”

“I read that in the fifteen hundreds, the Spanish galleon the  _San Miguel_  sank off the coast of Santo Domingo.” Tony offered. “Supposed to be a treasure ship.”

“Course ya read that.” Happy scoffed. “Don’t mean it’s true. Are we really gonna go chase some buried treasure?”

“We’re  _pirates_ , Happy.” Steve finally put his sketch book down and stretched with a yawn. “Where we will, we’ll roam, right?”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Bucky grinned. “So. Santo Domingo?”

“Point her towards the horizon.” Steve grinned right back. “Our husband wants to go treasure hunting.”

“Give me the sails, boys!” Sam hollered, jumping down to the deck to start readying the ship to leave. “We’re for the open ocean again!”

“ _The king and his men stole the Queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones_.” Tony sang softly, and Bucky moved away from the wheel, offering it to him with a little bow.

“ _The seas be ours and by the powers_ ,” Tony’s eyes lit up and he let the wheel spin through his hands as the Nomad’s sails opened wide, filling with wind. “ _Where we will, we’ll roam.”_

_Yo ho, all hands_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

_**[{{{COVER ART}}}](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/171313770103/latelierderiot-i-didnt-know-if-post-this-or) ** _


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaa? A Bonus Chapter of Pirate's Heart?! HOLLA!
> 
> A commission from my Tumblr for a continuation of our favorite verse!

The wind was cold and crisp in February even along the coast of South Carolina and Tony shivered when it cut through his coat and into his bones, freezing his hands where they were holding the wheel of the  _Nomad_ tight.

Mornings like this was when he missed the Caribbean, the intensely blue water and warm winds, sandy beaches and palm trees, nibbling on fresh fruit and sugar cane stalks. Even the ship herself seemed to miss the southern waters, creaking and complaining against the waves as Tony guided her in closer to shore.

“Sweet thing, s’freezing out here.” Bucky’s voice was still morning soft, hoarse and rumbly and Tony leaned back into the warmth of his husband’s arms when they wrapped around him, idly tracing the tattoos on Bucky’s left hand when it squeezed him lightly. “Aren’t ya cold?”

“Very.” Tony admitted, turning his head for a kiss the First Mate gladly gave. “But I couldn’t sleep, decided to relieve Afonso of the wheel so I had something to do with my hands.”

“Baby doll, if ya wanted somethin’ to do with your hands…” Bucky’s fingers trailed down to the waist of Tony’s pants, ghosting lower and nibbling a soft bite onto Tony’s ear when the smaller brunette gasped. “Should’a stayed in bed, yeah?”

“You  _should_  have stayed in bed.” Steve joined them, wrapped snug in his long coat and carrying Tony’s warmer coat with him. “ _Both_  of you. I don’t like wake up alone in bed, not when I’m s’posed to have my husbands there with me.”

“Someone had to be at the wheel of the  _Nomad_.” Tony argued lightly, pursing his lips and sighing when Steve kissed him soundly. “We’re coming in to shore later today and I had to make sure it went alright.”

“Sweetheart, I have a ship full of men who are more than capable of bringing my ship into shore.” Steve countered, cupping Bucky’s jaw and kissing him hello as well. “That’s no excuse for both of you to abandon me in bed.”

“Abandon.” Tony repeated. “Abandon? Bucky, do you hear this? Been married almost year and suddenly we are  _abandoning_  our Captain in bed if we are tending to the ship.”

“I dunno, sugar.” Bucky drawled easily. “Seems’ta’me the ship would’a made it just fine without us. I only came out here cos  _you_ came out here.”

“And then I had to leave bed to stand in the freezing wind and collect you both.” Steve said impatiently. “Tony, give the wheel back to Afonso and come back to bed with me. Bucky, you too.”

“What’s on your mind, Stevie?” Bucky cocked his head, long hair falling into his eyes. “Need some lovin’?”

“He’s feeling amorous because it’s almost Lupercalia.” Tony smirked and when both his husbands turned with confused looks, he clarified– “St. Valentines Day. The day of love.”

“I know what St. Valentines Day is.” Steve said slowly. “But what was the other word you said?”

“Lupercalia.” Tony said again. “Ancient pagan holiday with bloody sacrifices and rituals to keep away evil spirits and to purify the cities. Pure cities and good spirits led to fertility and babies so you know–” he shrugged, letting the  _Nomad’s_  wheel turn in his hands. “–all good things.”

“So we’re sposed’ta buy fancy chocolates and lacy things on a day that started with sacrifices and evil spirits?” Bucky raised his eyebrows doubtfully. “Think you got your books messed up, Tony. No way those are th’same two days.”

“Well, not until the Church got their hands on it.” Tony maintained, seeing and ignoring the incredulous expression from Bucky. “Every holiday was stolen from pagans, Buck. Every single one.”

“Don’t let Happy hear you say that.” Steve finally commented after a moment of stunned silence. “He was a preacher and all, probably get real sore if you tell him the holy days are stolen from a bunch of savages.”

“I said  _pagans_ , not savages.” Tony corrected, but he winked at the Captain. “Don’t worry, I’d never do anything to upset Happy. He’d poison my food.”

“He would too.” Bucky grunted, and reached to take the wheel from Tony, motioning for him to put on the warmer jacket. “Go get some breakfast baby, you an’ Stevie both. Then we can get into Charleston, yeah?”

“Tony.” Steve asked then, tipping his head curiously. “Did you do anything fun for Valentines Day when you lived in the city? Dances or dinners or anything?”

“No.” Tony burrowed deeper into the heavy coat. “No, I never attended anything like that when I lived in the city. Even if my anxiety would have been under control enough to venture away from my home, I imagine my Uncle and Tiberius wouldn’t have let me go.”

“Hm.” A flicker of anger on the Captain’s face when he thought about Obadiah Stane and the Viscount that had nearly succeeded in ruining Tony’s life. “And when you were there last winter…?”

He let the question trail off, never liking when they talked about the months that Tony had been gone from the  _Nomad_ , the months after the  _secret_  had come to light and he had run away from them, and Bucky shifted uncomfortably too, clearing his throat loudly.

Even now, even almost a year since apologies had been said and love had been declared and vengeance had been satisfied, even  _now_  they hated to talk about it and when Tony saw the distress in their eyes, he hooked his fingers through Bucky’s before standing on his toes to kiss Steve reassuringly.

“When I was in the city last winter going out for St. Valentines Day was the furthest thing from my mind.” he said firmly. “But now that I’m home with you–” he smiled when Bucky squeezed at his hand tightly. “–it would be fun to celebrate a tiny bit, hm? If you wouldn’t mind?”  

“What did you want to do honey?” Steve glanced up at the sails, and adjusted the wheel a tiny bit. “Anything specific? We could stay in Charleston for a few days if you wanted or head further down the coast to a smaller port, something more private.”

“I’ve been putting some thought into it.” Tony said vaguely, and both Bucky and Steve perked up. Their husband did entirely too much reading to only put some thought into anything at all, and if he’d already been thinking about what he would like to do for a day of love…

“Any  _specific_  thought?” Steve asked hopefully, and Bucky added, “Somethin’ special you plannin’, Tony?”

“Well, if I was planning something special I wouldn’t let  _pirates_ in on it.” Tony sniffed dramatically, turning his nose up as if he wasn’t every bit the dirty scalawag the Captain and First Mate were. “It’s my secret to keep and mine alone.”

“Come on, baby doll.” Bucky crooned, lowering his voice and letting the words curl heavy with arousal, knowing damn well Tony couldn’t resist. “How’m I s’posed to do any plunderin’ if you don’t give me a hint?”

“ _Plundering_? My god, you’re deviant.” Tony wedged himself between the wheel and Bucky’s hard body for a searing kiss, moaning when the wheel shuddered as the ship plowed through another wave and he felt it clear through to his spine. “I think you should  _plunder_ whether I tell you my secret or not.”

“Oh god, the sun’s barely up and they’re being gross.” Loudly from behind them, and when Tony peeked around Bucky’s huge shoulders, he saw Hawk and Sam staring at them in disdain. “Don’t y’all got a cabin for that?”

“Good morning.” Tony’s smile was just this side of devilish and Hawk rolled his eyes. “When we make port, I need you two to accompany me on shore since the Captain doesn’t let me go anywhere by myself.”

“You’re damn right about that.” Steve extricated Tony from Bucky’s arms and brought him close for a kiss of his own, pushing aside the heavy coat to get his arms around the slender waist. “I’m not taking any chances on losing you again, Tony.”

“Don’t worry.” Tony whispered, whiskey warm eyes melting over the love from the Captain and flaring bright with determination all at the same time. “You’ll never lose me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Sam had to clear his throat several times to get first Steve and Tony and  _then_  Tony and Bucky to break apart so they could at least get a word or two in, and even then Steve and Bucky kissed each other in the background as Tony outlined his plan for his day in Charleston.

“Yeah, I’ll go with ya.” Hawk agreed, side-eyeing his Captain and First Mate. “But  _only_  you. M’not goin’ anywhere I gotta watch that all day, alright?”

“That’s fair.” Tony admitted and Sam grinned at him, slinging an arm around Tony’s shoulders and hustling him below deck to get some breakfast.

“What d’ya think Tony has planned?” Bucky went back to the wheel while Steve opened his spy glass to check first the horizon, then the coastline as they drew ever nearer. “I’ve seen th’books he reads Stevie, there’s some fancy stuff in there.”

“Fancy books or not–” Steve shut the spyglass and consulted the maps on the chart table. “– he’s still Tony. He blushes whenever we kiss him too long, or if we tease him about it the next day. Last night you made a comment about his piercings and he stuttered for a full ten minutes. I’m sure he has something soft and sweet planned for us. I love our husband desperately, and he’s a bloody good pirate, but he’s still  _Tony_.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Bucky squinted against the rising sun. “He’s still Tony. Won’t be nothin’ we can’t handle, right?”

******************

“Anthony.” Always one to keep a man waiting simply so she could make an entrance, Natasha paused halfway down the stairs in the lobby, leaning against the railing in a provocative pose, a velvet robe falling off her shoulders. “Every time I find you in my lobby you look a little less respectable, do you know that?”

“I take offense to that, Madame, I’ve taken great care in my wardrobe.” Tony said evenly, and Natasha’s green eyes sparked with laughter. “ _You_  on the other hand, wear less and less each time, I’m half afraid one day you’ll greet me entirely naked.”

“And you’d run away screaming?” she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Hm?”

“If you’d give me a chance to draw my  _sword_ –” Tony raised his eyebrow as well. “– you’d see I am quite ready to face any and everything that comes my way.”

“What a fierce pirate you’ve come to be.” Natasha finally smiled, finishing the stairs quickly and drawing Tony into a long hug. “Welcome back to Charleston, darling.”

“Madame.” Tony kissed her cheek, then her hand. “You are beautiful.”

“I know.” Natasha shrugged and the robe fell a little further, baring a tantalizing amount of skin. “Come on then, is it just you tonight?”

“Sam and Hawk accompanied me ashore, but they had errands to run.” Tony followed the petite redhead up the stairs to her private quarters above the whore house. “No matter how good I get with my blade, the Captain doesn’t like to leave me ashore by myself anymore so I have to have escorts.”

He made a face, and Natasha laughed over her shoulder at him. “And yet they left you alone here, in house full of women with questionable intentions for what’s in your trousers?”

“Do your girls have questionable intentions for what’s in my trousers?” Tony eyed the knife visible high on Natasha’s thigh, tied there with a deceptively innocent looking strip of satin. “I’m more worried about that knife you keep so close. Tell me, Madame, do you take that off when you sleep?”

“Seeing as how your taste for bed partners runs rather opposite of everything  _I_  have to offer, I suppose you will never know.” Natasha laughed again, soft and sultry. “And what a shame it is, darling.”

“What a shame we will never know each other that way.” Tony replied easily, stepping around Natasha to open the door to her quarters for her. “How have you been?”

“As lovely as I always am, I suppose.” Natasha tightened the sash of her robe before sitting, pouring some tea and motioning for Tony to join her. “What brings you and your pirates to Charleston? I thought you’d given up on the colonies and were set to laze around the Caribbean and spend your ill gotten gold on trinkets and food.”

“For the most part.” Tony popped most of a scone into his mouth, making all the appropriate noises of awe over how delicious they were. “Is Claudia still baking for you? These are amazing.”

“I would never let Claudia go.” Natasha confirmed. “And if you are so enamored with island life, why are you here in my house during the winter? Surely you have a palm tree to be getting drunk beneath?”

“I have one waiting for me, yes.” Tony sipped at his tea, smiling over the fine china. There were few things he missed from his life before Steve and Bucky, but fancy teas and luxurious settings were one of them. “But I thought you could help me out with a few things, if you aren’t terribly busy.”

“I run a whore house, you know.” Natasha said dryly. “My busy hours are from sun set to day break and therefore I am doing absolutely nothing right now. What did you need help with?”

“Just a few things.” Tony pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and pushed it across the table to her. “If you had anything I could purchase, or could tell me of a vendor where I can acquire a few things.”

“Hm.” Natasha tapped at a full bottom lip as she read the list. “Valentines Day, is it?”

Predictably and adorably, Tony blushed a soft pink. “Y-Yes.”

“I hope you never lose that, do you know?” Natasha smiled approvingly. “Even after all you’ve been through, all you’ve lost and the lives you’ve taken, you still blush and stammer when talking about bedroom things with the men you love. Darling.”

“Yes well–” Tony cleared his throat, turned a shade darker. “Some things never change.”

“Mmm-hm, and they never should.” Natasha jotted down an address and a few directions to a shop where Tony could find everything on his list. “I imagine there was a time I blushed about bedroom things, but it was many years and a life time ago.”

Then the Madame changed the subject immediately–“Tell me, how is that child you picked up in Florida. Peter, was it?”

“Peter’s fine.” Tony’s heart hurt a little for Natasha and all she had gone through but he knew she didn’t want his pity, so he grinned instead, thinking of the scrappy teenager they had rescued from the Viscount’s Florida estate. “He loves sailing, loves the  _Nomad_. A good kid. Steve bought me a bunch of books and–”

Natasha cleared her throat lightly and Tony amended– “Steve stole a bunch of books for me and Peter’s already read all of them. He’s too smart to be a pirate. As soon as he’s old enough, we’re going to get him into a higher school in the city. He swears he wants to climb ropes and learn about cannons but he needs a proper schooling.”

“You’re like a little pirate family.” Natasha bared her teeth in a smile, handing him back the paper. “Peter and his three dads and weird uncles.”

“Weird Uncles?”

“Hawk and Sam.” she supplied and Tony burst out laughing. “Yes, you know exactly what I mean, don’t you?”

“Thank you for this.” Tony put the list back in his pocket. “I wouldn’t know where to begin looking for these sort of things.”

“I’m more interested in  _why_  you’re looking for these sort of things.” Natasha challenged. “Tell me Anthony, where did you get the idea to use something in that-particular-shape–” she tapped the table for emphasis. “–in that particular area of your anatomy?”

Tony’s face turned an alarming shade of red and Natasha nearly spit out her tea laughing. “Let’s– Let’s change the subject.”

***************

Hawk was generally an easy going guy, willing to flirt with any pretty dame that crossed his path, ready to throw down in a fight with any jerk that needed an ass whoopin’, generally fun to be around and usually ready for any sort of shenanigan.

But he balked at the front of  _this_  particular store, grabbing onto Sam and hauling him back onto the street. “Nuh uh.” he said loudly. “Nuh uh. We’re not going in there. Sam, stay out here with me, this is where I draw the line.”

“This is where you draw the line.” Sam repeated. “Are you– are you kidding me? It’s a store, Tony needs to buy things, we have to accompany him.”

“Not into there we don’t.” Hawk shook his head adamantly. “Nope. That is one errand Tony is going to do alone.”

“Stop being stupid.” Sam punched Hawk’s shoulder. “I’ll go in there by myself then. Cap will have our heads if we let Tony do this alone and something happens to him.”

“Listen.” Hawk widened his eyes dramatically. “Sam, Sammy boy, Samuel my son–”

“ _Stop_.”

“–Sam. Do you know what this shop is?” A glance up at the sign that read ‘Trinkets and Findings’. “Don’t be fooled by the innocent sign, this is  _not_  an innocent place.”

“I don’t care.” Sam said impatiently. “You stand out here like a dumbass and I’ll go in there so Bucky don’t string us up by our insides when Tony gets kidnapped or something, yeah?”

“Your funeral.” Hawk plopped down on the stoop outside the shop. “I don’t want to hear about this later. No matter what you see in there? I don’t want to hear about it.”

“Jesus.” Sam mumbled, ducking inside the shop door. “Dumbass bird, can’t even walk into a store without getting all weird, should’ve left him on the ship, can’t take him anywhere without– whoa! What is going on in here?!”

“Sam.” Tony turned around from a glass display holding two different colored items. “What do you think of these paperweights.”

“Sweet Mary mother of Jesus what are you holding, those are  _not_ paperweights!” Sam blurted. “Tony! Put those down!”

“Calm down.” Tony frowned at him hefting the different…  _paperweights_ … one in each hand. “I think the blue is pretty, but I sort of like the black one and–”

Hawk didn’t even look up when Sam basically threw himself out the door of the shop, skidding to a stop on the cobblestones and looking halfway to terrified.

“Not a paperweight?” Hawk asked casually and Sam nodded wildly. “Yep, I saw his list when we were walking. I also know for a fact that every time Tony asks the Captain about a  _paperweight_ , either he or the Bronco end up limping the next day, so I figured a paperweight ain’t really a paperweight and didn’t want to see what it actually was.”

“I need some alcohol.” Sam muttered.

“A drink to steady your hands?” Hawk suggested.

“To cleanse my eyes.”

“Yep. Sounds about right.”

They sat in relative silence for close to a an hour, Hawk wandering away to see about finding a snack or two, Sam being deadly serious about that drink and stepping into a nearby bar to fill his flask.

Tony finally made a reappearance, snatching the flask from mid air as Sam tossed it to Hawk, uncorking it and taking a long drink before passing it on. “You guys ready to go?”

“Are  _we_  ready to go?” Hawk snarked back. “You’re the one who took an hour to pick out soul-scarring things that I’ll never un-see.”

“You didn’t even step inside the place, Hawk.” Sam kicked out at him. “Why are you complaining?”

“I didn’t have to step inside to be scarred!” the navigator kicked Sam right back. “Are we leaving yet?”

“You know, if you don’t want to go along with me on my Valentines Day errands, you could always convince the Captain that I am in fact capable of protecting myself.” Tony said dryly, twitching aside his coat to show off the sword at his side, the dagger at his belt. “I am fairly certain that nothing will happen on the streets of Charleston that I can’t handle.”

“Remember the good ol’ days when Tony just blushed and stammered and got excited by knots and knew weird things from books?” Sam asked under his breath and Hawk groaned in agreement. “You know, wore fancy clothes and didn’t dare mouth off? I miss  _that_  Tony.”

“I’m still the same Tony.” A sharp look from the pirate that was in fact, nothing like the soft spoken, naive kid they’d snatched from the dock in New York almost two years previous. “I still blush and stammer and love knots and know lots of things from my books.”

“Okay but–”

“My shirt is French silk.” Tony sniffed. “And I don’t have to mouth off, not when I carve a man’s face up faster than he can finish an insult, hm?”

“Bloodthirsty bastard.” Sam mocked and Tony’s lips curled in something that looked an awful lot like  _pride_. “Where are we going now? Because no matter how big and bad you think you are–”

“– By the way, we can see your nipples through your fancy silk shirt.” Hawk cut in.

“–it’s not my nipples, it’s my new gold rings.” Tony said coolly. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“It’s definitely not our business.” Sam hurried to say before Hawk could fling back something equally sarcastic. “But regardless, Cap and Bronco said they wanted us with you every minute you weren’t in Madame Natasha’s company. So where are we going next?”

“I need to visit a herbal shop.” Tony consulted his list. “Natasha informed me that pretty much everything I need on my list could be found at this shop, so I need to go there next.”

“Is this a store that we shouldn’t accompany you in to?” Hawk asked suspiciously. “Like the last one?”

“Most likely.”

“Fantastic.”

*******************

“Oy!” Happy looked up from the dishes when Tony sauntered through galley doors. “Look who decided to come about for th’meal. You think I kept anything waitin’ for ya?”

“Happy.” Tony shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, joining the big cook at the sink and tackling a giant pot. “I would never think that you would hold any supper for anyone who wasn’t polite enough to be here at supper time.”

“You damn right about that.” Happy grunted. “You wash your share’a dishes, you get your share'a food.”

“I never would expect anything less.” Tony smiled to himself as they worked, falling into the easy rhythm of working around each other that had been established over hundreds of nights exactly like this, moving around each other and through the big kitchen to clean up after the rest of the sailors.

What had started as a chore simply to keep Tony out of the way had evolved into a nightly ritual for Tony and Happy to talk or not to talk, for the cook to keep an eye on the unsuspecting kid Steve had inadvertently dropped into their lives, for Tony to relax with someone who he knew was always looking out for him. Happy had  _always_  had Tony’s back, even in the very beginning when everything was uncertain, even after the terrible heartbreak when they thought nothing would ever be the same again.

There were always dishes to do, which meant there was always a couple hours where Happy had nothing better to do than clean and Tony could hide away if he needed to, so long as he was willing to do some scrubbing.

Tonight was no different and once the pots and pans had been put away, the counters scrubbed with vinegar and lemon, the seats wiped down, Happy thunked a big plate down in front of Tony and poured a healthy amount of rum into a cup for him as well.

“Thank you.” Tony managed as he dug in. “I’m starving.”

“Yeah, Hawk told me about all the ‘llicit shops you dragged them too today.” Happy said matter of factly. “What sorta ‘llicit things you buying with the Captain’s gold?”

“I’m not buying anything  _illicit_.” Tony scowled. “Just things for Valentines Day, that’s all.”

Happy snorted something about ridiculous notions and stupid holidays and Tony narrowed his eyes. “Say, Happy. Did you know St. Valentines Day is actually based on a pagan holiday called–”

“Lupercalia.” Happy finished and Tony huffed in annoyance at having his punchline stolen. “Yeah, I know. Somethin’ about sacrifices and fertility.”

“That doesn’t offend your preacher sensibilities?” Tony challenged. “Not at all?”

“I was a preacher for a year.” Happy said flatly. “Now I’m a pirate. I’m all for burning things if it makes the girlies extra fertile, ya know?”

“If it makes the girlies extra–” Tony stared at the cook in shock. “Who are you? Who says things like that?”

“Lemme tell you something, you posh brat.” Happy heaved his bulk out of the chair to get more rum. “Jus’ cos you’ve been a pirate for a year don’t mean you know half’a’nothin’ about me. I’m full of surprises.”

“Uh, apparently.” Tony mopped up the last of his food and tossed back most of his drink in one go. “Thank you for dinner.”

“You drank that awful quick.” Happy stated bluntly. “You aren’t gettin’ lost in your drink again, are you?”

“No.” Tony said honestly, dark eyes softening at the care from the cook. “No, not getting lost in my drink. Not again. Just need a little liquid courage before tonight.”

“Gonna do somethin’ dirty with Cap and the Bronco?”

“Oh.” Tony waggled his eyebrows. “Oh I  _hope_  so.”

*******************

Night on the  _Nomad_  was beautiful, especially when she was at port. Most of the sailors went ashore for the night, looking for good drink and good food and someone to warm the bed of a rented room, so all was quiet on board. Happy was done with his cleaning and had retired to his own room to read, and the few sailors left to keep watch were content to play dice or cards on deck until it got too cold to be out.

The lights from the city of Charleston lit up the water with a soft glow and the ship shifted back and forth on gentle waves, lulled into an easy roll by the tide as it broke against the shoreline and Tony rolled with it, swaying where he stood at the railing, breathing in the night air that had yet to cool.

 _God_  he loved this life. Not so much Charleston, but he loved it here on the water, on the  _Nomad_ , knowing the ship better than he had known New York, despite living there for his entire life. He had scrubbed every board on the deck, had climbed every rope and walked every beam, had stood at the helm and challenged the horizon with the wheel in his hands and his husbands at his side and this– _this_  was where he belonged.

 _Well_. Tony let himself smile a little bit. This was certainly where he belonged but he knew Steve and Bucky wanted him somewhere else entirely.

If they had their way, he’d probably spread out on the huge Captain’s bed while they retrieved the various items he had left lying in conspicuous places around their cabin and put them to good use.

There was a  _paperweight_  in a shade of bold crimson, riddled with bumps and different textures, longer than their previous one and wider clear through the tip and Tony shuddered a little, thinking of just how  _eager_  Steve would be to use it on him.

There were different slick oils, one that had made his tongue tingle when he had taken an experimental taste, another that had warmed as he rubbed it between his fingers and  _oh_  Tony knew Bucky would love that one.

An herbal mix that was supposed to prolong their pleasure and Tony had bought that mostly for himself, wanting to stay up and  _up_  for his husbands for however long it took for them to all be satisfied.

And finally, the very last thing Tony had bought was a long piece of silk. It was stronger than it looked, in a deep blue that reminded him of the ocean of when it stormed and Tony had every intention of having Bucky tie him up with it, knowing he was never safer than when he was with the men he loved.

All might be calm on the  _Nomad_ , the harbor quiet and safe, the lights low and night sky dark but it was St. Valentines Day and Tony was a pirate, wicked and wanton and he  _needed_ –”

A low whistle pulled him from his thoughts, and Tony turned with a knowing, ready smile.

“Heya sweet thing.” Bucky called from the stairs, twirling the silk through his fingers and pulling to test the strength, pale eyes nearly glowing with anticipation. “You comin’ down or what? Seems’ta me like we gotta celebrate Valentines Day, huh?”

“C’mon honey.” Steve was rolling the crimson paperweight between his palms, feeling the heft and weight of it with a smile that was nearly wicked. “You can’t just leave this sorta thing layin’ around and then stay out here by yourself. Come to bed.”

Steve’s voice deepened, the  _Captain_  rolling through the words. “I want both of you in bed  _now_.”

Tony’s smile grew a little wider. Yeah. He  _needed_  alright. Needed something only his pirates could give him.

 _God_  he loved this life.


End file.
